Ice and Snow, Mind and Heart
by Heartlocket1004
Summary: Yuki, an old friend of Inuyasha's, returns to Feudal Japan after leaving mysteriously years ago. There, she finds herself drawn into the messy web Naraku is intent on weaving, and ends up joining forces with the infamous Sesshomaru. The unlikely pair learn to work together as they fight against the insidious Naraku, while struggling to understand this new feeling between them.
1. Meeting

*A/N I do not own InuYasha, or any of its characters. I only own my OC. Plot contains spoilers for the show from Season 2 until the end of Final Act.

A gentle breeze blew through the trees, ruffling the leaves and rippling across the otherwise calm forest river. A lone figure sat by the river edge, staring down into the water intently. Her long hair blew gently with the wind, but the rest of her body remained almost unnaturally still… until her reddish-brown ears twitched and her hand suddenly shot out, catching a fish just as it swam by.

She smiled triumphantly.

Allowing her claws to extend, Yuki killed the fish instantly as she turned back, ready to get back into the forest and start eating her dinner, when she stiffened suddenly as a cry sounded from deep within the forest, clearly a child calling for help.

Dropping the fish instantly, she dashed through the trees, leaping over the undergrowth as she headed for where she could hear the child crying and struggling. Her eyes narrowed and her teeth bared as she heard a human man's chuckle and another joking about how they would eat the kid if she wouldn't be quietly sold as a slave.

The man had barely finished his sentence when Yuki came flying out of the trees, kneeing him hard in the face.

The man fell back, knocked out, while blood spurted from his broken nose as the other two men absolutely started. They didn't even have time to react before Yuki punched one in the head, dropping him to the ground instantly, while kicking the other between his legs. The man hunched over in pain, and Yuki swung her leg, kicking down on the man's head and knocking him out as well.

"There." She said as she dusted her hands. "That teaches you to try and abduct a poor little girl."

She turned to grin at the child, who was staring at her with wide eyes.

The girl's eyes travelled slowly up Yuki's head and Yuki winced as she suddenly realized what the child must see: Yuki's long caramel hair was blowing freely in the wind, her ears poking out in the same reddish-white fluffy texture while her claws were still extended and dripping fish blood. All of which clearly marked her as non-human- as if her superhuman speed and strength hadn't been enough.

"Er…" She began awkwardly, when the child suddenly smiled at her.

"Thank you." The little girl said sincerely, taking Yuki aback.

"Um, you're welcome?" Yuki said slowly, before she blinked again as the child introduced: "My name's Rin. What's yours?"

"Yuki." Yuki answered, surprised that the little girl, Rin, was still talking to her. And as though it were nothing, at that.

"Yuki, that's a pretty name. It suits you." Rin complimented as she picked herself up and walked over to Yuki.

Yuki stared at the child, not quite sure how to react to this child's affectionate behaviour. She was used to people running screaming from her, not thanking her. Was she a demon hiding in a human form?

Yuki couldn't smell anything wrong, and Rin didn't seem that different from a normal human child; she looked perhaps about eight years old, and wore a typical orange and pale yellow patterned kosode with a green sash wrapped neatly around her waist as she beamed up at Yuki before glancing at the men on the ground.

"Are they dead?" She asked, sounding a little worried, and Yuki shook her head.

"No, just knocked out." Yuki assured, and Rin nodded before looking back at Yuki.

"I'm glad." The child smiled. "Though they were bad people, I would feel sad if they had to die."

"Oh." Yuki replied blankly, not quite sure what to do. "Well, they won't hurt you again, I promise. What was a young girl like you doing out here alone, anyway?"

"I was looking for food." Rin explained, and Yuki nodded. "And I'm not alone, there's Master Jaken and A-Un."

' _A-Un?_ ' Yuki repeated in her head, wondering who on earth named their child something so unfortunate. It sounded more like a pet's name, than a person's. Rin continued to chatter about what she'd been trying to find and what she would cook while Yuki listened.

She smiled and laughed occasionally, the child's bright and affectionate nature calming her down and letting her relax just a little bit, though she had to wonder. Was Rin a slave? It might explain this Master Jaken, but she hadn't seemed afraid when she spoke about him, nor even really sounded like she respected the man as she chattered now with Yuki.

And then, there was the fact that Rin was even speaking to Yuki. It was almost unheard of for the half-demon. Was this the universe trying to make up for the last two hundred years? They were a little late for that…

Yuki shook herself when Rin said suddenly, concern lacing her tone: "You have blood on your hand. Are you hurt?"

"Oh," Yuki chuckled, "no, this was from a fish I was catching for dinner."

Rin's eyes lit up excitedly and she asked: "You eat human food?"

"Um, yeah." Yuki said slowly, bewildered by the girl's reaction especially considering the fact that the child had spent the better part of ten minutes talking about her lunch. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh, that's because Lord-" Rin began, when Yuki suddenly lifted a hand, silencing her.

"Sh!" Yuki hissed as she suddenly jerked into a crouch, her ears twitching as she moved to stand before the girl protectively. "Something's here."

The little girl's face became alarmed as Yuki sniffed, trying to place the scent. It was vaguely familiar but definitely not one she recognized, and that puzzled her. Why did it have that familiar quality? And why was she still unable to detect where it was coming from?

Yuki's eyes narrowed when a demon suddenly appeared from the trees, silently cursing her luck as she tensed for battle though she knew it was likely a battle lost.

It was clear, before she even saw him, from his ability to hide his approach from her until now that this demon was powerful. Possibly very powerful as Yuki had the sneaking suspicion he had been there for a while now. And that did not bode well for her as a half-demon.

Yuki eyed the newcomer warily, quickly scanning him as he walked calmly out from the trees.

He was tall and extremely handsome, that she could tell right away. He was also dressed in a white silk kimono with delicate blue and red patterns embroidered onto it, but the delicacy was ruined by the thick armour he wore over it, paired with durable-looking black boots and a sword sheathed at his waist. A white, fur train that trailed from his shoulder down behind him completed the look.

But what caught her off-guard was the long white hair and golden eyes. They were very similar to an old friend of hers, though the reddish-purple markings on the side of his face and the purple crescent moon mark in the centre of his forehead made it harder to tell if the resemblance was really there or not.

Not that it mattered really, because the smell gave him away. And Yuki knew instantly that she was in trouble. From what she had heard, there were very few as powerful but cruel as-

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Yuki positively started at the child's delighted cry, and she could only blink as Rin ran out from behind her and towards the dog demon. Yuki slowly straightened up as the demon glanced down at the girl before looking back up at Yuki and the men lying on the ground around her.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said and the little girl answered: "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" He asked, causing Yuki to frown slightly, but Rin smiled and answered blithely: "Yes!"

"Then go back to A-Un." Sesshomaru ordered, and Rin hesitated as Yuki tensed once more.

"Um…" Rin began, but Sesshomaru cut in smoothly: "I will return shortly."

"Yes, milord." Rin said slowly, glancing at Yuki once more before turned to go.

But before she did, she touched Sesshomaru's loose sleeve, and whispered, though Yuki could hear with her advanced hearing: "Miss Yuki saved me."

Sesshomaru just nodded, and Rin smiled before she ran off into the trees, while Yuki eyed Sesshomaru warily as he watched her silently.

"You're Sesshomaru." Yuki stated and he made no move to either deny or confirm her claim. "Inuyasha's brother."

That brought out a stronger reaction. He bared his teeth in distaste, his eyes flashing slightly in warning but Yuki stood her ground. She would have only one shot at escape, and she was waiting for it, praying that baiting him would distract him long enough for her to get away.

Hopefully, if she ran in the opposite direction Rin had gone, Sesshomaru wouldn't feel compelled to follow her. Unless he enjoyed hunting for sport, as other demons tended to. Then she wasn't sure what she would do.

Sesshomaru meanwhile contemplated this strange creature before him.

She was obviously a half-demon: that was instantly clear from her smell. But what puzzled him was her appearance.

Her dress was nothing out of the ordinary, with her red kimono with white accents and a white top, a long-knife holder strapped on either side of her belt. Perhaps the layered fabric, rather than the traditionally smooth design of regular robes, and the ribbons wrapped loosely around her wrists could be considered odd additions, but it was nothing unnatural, particularly amongst demons. What was startling – though he would never admit he could be surprised – were her hair and eyes.

When he'd first observed her as he came upon her saving Rin, she'd had light-brown hair with hints of red, like her ears, and deep blue eyes. But the instant she sensed him, her hair and ears had changed colour, going pure white. And when she'd turned to face him, her eyes as they met his gold ones were an icy light blue.

Arctic fox-demon, Sesshomaru realized. ' _But what is one of their kind, even if it is a half-breed, doing so far south from their homelands? And this smell…_ '

He noticed her tensing just slightly, almost undetectable if it were not for his keen eye, and he also tensed a little as he wondered what her plan was. Surely she wasn't planning on attacking him? That would be foolish beyond belief, and something in the intelligent gleam in her eyes told him she was no fool, unlike the idiotic half-breed Inuyasha.

Before either of them could say or do anything more, they both stiffened.

Their ears twitched, both picking up on the foul stench of a demon and the faint sounds of it approaching from the far north. Normally, it wasn't something Yuki would pay much attention to, for the demon was still far enough that it shouldn't cross her path.

But something about its movements made Yuki frown, and she saw that Sesshomaru too seemed to find something was wrong. While his expression hadn't changed from its emotionless mask, his eyes had slid away from her and towards the sound.

Yuki briefly debated using that moment to run, but suddenly the mysterious demon changed course and she frowned as it suddenly broke into a speed rare even amongst demons… and headed to their right. The direction Rin had gone.

"Rin." Yuki gasped, and Sesshomaru was already gone.

If it weren't for her own enhanced senses, Yuki would have completely missed the moment when Sesshomaru launched himself, almost gliding in his grace, and disappeared into the trees.

Yuki meanwhile hesitated; if Sesshomaru hadn't been there, she would have thrown herself after Rin without another thought - just as she had earlier. But his presence brought danger to herself, while she was certain that even if she didn't go after Rin now, the child would be safe with Sesshomaru.

' _What to do, what to do, what to do?_ ' Yuki wondered, worrying her lip as she glanced between her left and right, wanting to run left but unwilling to do so when there was a chance Rin was in danger.

Suddenly, Rin screamed: "Help me, Lord Sesshomaru!"

' _Oh, for the love of-!_ ' Yuki thought as she threw caution to the winds and turned right.

Yuki dashed as fast as she could, launching herself through the trees and speeding towards the where she could faintly hear Sesshomaru growling while Rin screamed. There was another voice, high-pitched and annoying, that she didn't recognize but Yuki only focused on Rin's as she broke the tree line once more.

"Rin!" The annoying voice shrieked as Yuki spotted the child, just narrowly avoiding getting crushed by a giant snake demon.

Yuki quickly dodged as a giant tail swung her way, sparing the demon one glance as she jumped over its swinging body. She reached down quickly to grab the human child as she did while Rin screamed again, cowering as the snake demon threatened to crush her once more.

"Miss Yuki!" Rin gasped, and Yuki replied: "Hang on!"

She jumped with Rin in her arms, avoiding the snake demon as it turned its head and tried to bite them… only for Sesshomaru's hand to puncture a hole right through its mouth. It screamed as the acid on his claws caused the hole to burn and poison to spread through its body, while Yuki glanced back.

Sesshomaru was fighting an entire herd of the demons, which explained why Rin had been left exposed in the first place. It also explained why the demon Yuki had sensed earlier had seemed a little odd – it wasn't one demon, but an entire nest, moving as one and working together in a seamless flow that was currently causing the dog demon some trouble.

Well, 'trouble' considering how powerful he supposedly was. Though, he seemed to be missing his left arm, and Yuki noted also he was, for some mysterious, not drawing his sword, which hung simply at his side as he used his poisonous claws to kill any of the demons that came close.

To the side, there stood a two-headed dragon beast that was firing a few lightning bolts at the demons, to very little avail, while a small goblin-like creature yelled and cried out as he waved a staff with two heads.

"Rin!" The goblin screeched, his annoyingly high-pitched voice seeming to scrape against Yuki's eardrums. "Unhand her, you filthy half-demon!"

"Master Jaken!" Rin scolded as Yuki landed beside them, dropping the human child down beside the dragon.

"Thank you, Miss Yuki, for saving me." The child said gratefully, and Yuki answered a little bluntly as she glanced at the horde of snake demons: "Thank me when it's over."

"How dare you!" The goblin, Jaken, huffed as he glared at her. "Lord Sesshomaru is perfectly capable of taking these creatures down- ah!"

Jaken screamed as a snake demon came speeding towards them, and Sesshomaru glanced over sharply. But before he needed to jump over, Yuki had drawn her twin long knives and she jumped up high to meet the demon, her eyes flashing a dangerous blue as she swung the knives in a wide arc.

The speed and power behind the knives cut through the air itself, severing the snake demon's head from its body without her even needing to touch the demon, a technique rare even amongst demons and one Sesshomaru had most often witnessed with the Tetsusaiga.

He watched her momentarily as she landed gracefully, her swords still lifted before her defensively. Her movements were elegant, unlike another half-breed he could think of, and spoke of long hours of practice wielding the swords. No movement was unnecessary, and he could see she was a skilled fighter, conserving her strength for the rest of the battle as any noble sword master should.

And then she spoke.

"Stop staring, and move, you idiot!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed while Jaken screeched indignantly: "How dare you address Lord Sesshomaru in such a crass way, you insolent half-demon!"

But Yuki wasn't paying attention to him as she ran with her blades lifted, her face set with determination. Sesshomaru simply lifted his hand, hitting the snake demon that had been about to attack him with his poison claws and killing it instantly as Yuki blew passed.

He watched her, sitting back to observe her skills and Yuki sensed it. She growled in annoyance as she swung her blades around to be parallel along the right side of her face as she faced the remaining five or so snake demons.

' _So that's why he was moving so slowly._ ' She thought as she readied her attack. ' _He was testing me._ '

The thought irritated her to no end, and the anger only fueled her attack as her blue eyes flashed once more.

"Winter Blaze!" She shouted as she jumped right in front of the demons, swinging her knives around sharply as her hair flew up behind her like a silver curtain.

Sesshomaru raised a brow as the twin, curved slices from the knives flew out, glowing blue as it expanded to impressive width and depth. The snake demons screamed as the blades cut them cleanly in half, killing them almost instantly, while Yuki dropped gracefully back down to the ground.

"Amazing." Rin gasped, while Jaken gaped.

Yuki meanwhile had tensed again as she slowly stood up and turned to meet Sesshomaru's eyes. Her eyes were filled with distrust, and he noted the way her feet shifted just slightly in a defensive position, waiting to flee. He could see instantly that this girl had learnt the hard way that no-one, not demons not humans, reacted well to half-demons, and had sensed his test as a test of strength before battle.

She watched Sesshomaru as he met her gaze, and she was surprised when he seemed to show no interest in her at all besides just watching her. She was just ready to slowly back away and make her escape, when Rin suddenly broke into a happy run.

"Miss Yuki!" She called, and Yuki's mouth almost fell open when Rin hugged her legs. "Thank you so much! And you were amazing, even with Lord Sesshomaru."

"You careless child, come back here at once!" Jaken shouted as he came marching towards them, shaking his staff at the girl as Yuki stood in almost shock.

"Eh, Master Jaken, you're just jealous because Miss Yuki was so much stronger than you." Rin sniffed, and Jaken screeched: "What?! Why you-!"

"Jaken."

Yuki tensed again as both she and the tiny demon felt the power behind that simple word.

"Yes, milord?" Jaken asked, immediately becoming deferential as he bowed before Sesshomaru.

"Leave her be." Sesshomaru ordered, and Yuki frowned while Jaken nodded instantly, answering: "Of course, milord."

Sesshomaru turned and began to walk away, causing Yuki's mouth to actually drop open.

*A/N So I've been toying with this story for ages actually, and finally just decided to publish it. Hope you all enjoy!


	2. Rin

Yuki stared at Sesshomaru as he walked away, still unable to believe what was happening.

He was letting her go? This _was_ the cruel demon Lord of the West that she'd heard of, right? The one who killed anyone who even so much as looked at him strangely if he was in a foul mood?

' _Maybe I caught him in a good one?_ ' Yuki wondered, bewildered.

Whatever it was, Yuki was about to thank her lucky stars and sneak off as Jaken trotted after his master, when Rin said enthusiastically: "Miss Yuki, where are you going to go?"

"Oh." Yuki said evasively, glancing after the dog demon warily. "Probably just go wander somewhere."

"Oh, could you come with us then?" Rin asked eagerly, and Yuki almost fell over while Sesshomaru and Jaken glanced back, the former emotionlessly and the latter incredulously. "I'd love to have someone to talk to, and you're so nice, Miss Yuki."

"Uh…" Yuki began, when Jaken interjected angrily: "Rin! Who do you think you are to extend offers to strangers, and to half-demons no less?!"

"Why?" Rin whined, clinging to Yuki's arm. "I think Miss Yuki's nice, and it would be fun to have her with us! Right, A-Un?"

The dragon's two heads snorted, as though in agreement, while Jaken shouted: "Absolutely not! Lord Sesshomaru is very busy, and he was benevolent enough to take you in. He does not need another burden!"

"Hey!" Yuki interjected indignantly, but Jaken went on over her: "And he certainly does not need a half-demon. The shame of it."

Yuki shot the little demon an annoyed look while Rin whined some more: "But, I like Miss Yuki. And she's strong! And why does it matter if she's a half-demon?"

Yuki stared at the child, surprised, while Jaken answered sharply: "Now see here, Rin. No, means no! And half-demons are beneath demons, not to mention Lord-"

"Jaken."

Again, Sesshomaru's cold tone cut the small demon off immediately, Jaken's yellow eyes going wide and his pointy mouth shutting instantly. Yuki glanced at the dog demon uneasily as he simply stood observing, and she began to untangle herself from Rin's grasp, saying gently: "Sorry, Rin. It was nice meeting you too, but I think it's time you left."

"Aw, not you too, Miss Yuki!" Rin complained.

"Sorry, Rin. But I have someone I'm looking for." Yuki explained, and Rin perked up.

"Lord Sesshomaru is looking for someone as well." Rin said. "Why not come with us, and we can all look together."

"Er…" Yuki hesitated, and Rin begged: "Please, Miss Yuki? Please?"

"Only until I find who I'm looking for." Yuki sighed at last in defeat. "And only if your companions agree."

"Of course no-!" Jaken began, but Rin cried: "Yes!"

She turned to look at Sesshomaru, pleading to the dog demon: "Please, Lord Sesshomaru? Can't Miss Yuki come with us?"

"Rin-!" Jaken began, but they were all taken aback when Sesshomaru simply answered: "As you wish."

He turned and started to walk away again while Jaken and Yuki's jaws dropped, and Rin cheered: "Yay!"

"But, but, milord!" Jaken protested, but Sesshomaru was already walking far off. "Wait, milord!"

Yuki stood stock-still, staring after the dog demon incredulously. Surely he hadn't meant that? Yuki started as Rin placed her hand in the half-demon's, tugging her along as she said happily: "Come on, Miss Yuki! We need to follow Lord Sesshomaru, or else he leaves us behind."

Yuki glanced down into the little girl's bright eyes and sighed internally while she let the child drag her off after Sesshomaru and Jaken, the dragon A-Un trotting behind them.

As they left, all Yuki could wonder was: ' _What on earth have I gotten myself into?_ '

* * *

"Miss Yuki-" Rin began, and Yuki answered warmly, though she was still wary about the rest of their company: "Please, Rin, call me Yuki."

"Yuki?" Rin asked, and Yuki smiled a little as she replied: "Yes?"

"How come your hair's back to brown now?" Rin asked curiously, staring at Yuki's once again caramel-coloured locks, and Yuki smiled.

"It's because I'm half arctic fox demon." She explained. "Arctic fox demons have powers of ice and snow, but when they use that power their fur turns white as well."

"Oh, I see." Rin nodded. "So, is that why you're called Yuki?" (*A/N Yuki = snow).

"Mmm, sort of." Yuki answered lightly. "It also was meant to mean 'happiness', in the hopes that the name would bring good fortune."

"Oh, I see!" Rin said excitedly while Jaken snorted.

"What a waste of time, believing such nonsense." Jaken scoffed, and Yuki answered cheekily: "Are you perhaps speaking out of spite for your own name, Jaken?" (*A/N Jaken = Evil point of view).

"Insolent fool!" Jaken screeched, making both Rin and Yuki laugh. "Mine is a proud name amongst demons, even though it is not as grand as Lord Sesshomaru's!"

"Then Yuki," Rin said curiously as both females ignored the indignant demon, "your parents must have loved you very much."

"Mmm." Yuki hummed noncommittally, and Jaken scoffed once more.

"Of course not, Rin." Jaken said sharply. "No demon would want to sire such a child, a half-demon!"

"And yet, the Inu no Taisho cared enough about Inuyasha to leave him the Robe of the Fire-rat." Yuki observed.

"Silence!" Jaken screeched, while Sesshomaru glanced back once before his eyes faced the front once more.

"Yuki, you know Inuyasha?" Rin asked, and Yuki answered lightly: "I've been around longer than you'd think, Rin."

"Don't you dare mention that insubordinate fool before my lord!" Jaken scolded. "Why, Inuyasha dared to look down upon Lord Sesshomaru, and to receive their father's sword, the Tetsusaiga! Oh, just thinking about the injustice makes me so angry!"

"The Tetsusaiga?" Yuki repeated in surprise, the name unfamiliar to her, and Jaken nodded as he answered: "Yes. It was their father's powerful sword, and should have gone to Lord Sesshomaru, but instead he was left with the useless Tenseiga! And when my lord sought what was rightfully his, Inuyasha had the gall to cut off Lord Sesshomaru's left arm- omph!"

Jaken grunted as he walked right into something, and he glanced up as he rubbed his protruding nose and mouth. His mouth parted in shock and he yelped as he saw Sesshomaru had stopped and was glaring down at the tiny demon by his leg.

Yuki raised a brow as Sesshomaru smacked a fist down on Jaken's head, causing a large bump to rise before he continued forwards without another backward glance. Rin observed Jaken's injury as the small demon sighed: "I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut."

"Indeed." Yuki noted, and Jaken cried petulantly: "Silence!"

"Did your father or mother leave you anything, Yuki?" Rin asked as they all began to walk again, following Sesshomaru, and Yuki nodded.

"My father left me these." She answered, touching her twin swords at her hips. "Kiba," she gestured to the one on her right, "and Tsume." She gestured to the sword on her left. "I was a baby then, but he left it with me before he left."

"Was he a demon?" Rin asked, and Yuki nodded as she confirmed: "Yes, he was. But unfortunately, I don't remember much about him, for he died not long after I was born."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Rin said sadly. "What about your mother?"

"She died a long time ago." Yuki answered a little evasively, and she saw Sesshomaru looking back at her for a brief moment while Rin apologized: "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's all right." Yuki reassured her. "It was a very long time ago now."

"I'm an orphan too." Rin informed her, hoping to comfort the half-demon though Yuki didn't need it. "My parents were killed by bandits."

"Oh, Rin, I'm so sorry." Yuki said sympathetically, and Rin shook her head as she replied: "It's all right, and then I met Lord Sesshomaru so it's all better now."

"Hm." Yuki said as she glanced after Sesshomaru thoughtfully.

"So, Rin." Yuki questioned curiously. "What _is_ a girl like you doing with these demons anyway? Did Sesshomaru steal you away?"

"How rude!" Jaken screeched, but Yuki just laughed as she had intentionally provoked the tiny demon for his amusing reactions, while Rin answered cheerfully: "Oh no, I have not been travelling with Lord Sesshomaru for very long. Lord Sesshomaru saved me very recently."

"Oh?" Yuki asked, surprised and yet unsurprised. "He saved you, you say?"

The Sesshomaru she had heard about despised humans and half-demons alike, and yet he'd clearly been eager to save Rin before and had yet to show any sign of outright dislike for Yuki herself. It was to the point where Yuki wondered if she'd even heard about the correct Sesshomaru. Though, she noted, his cold demeanour was certainly accurate – and his demonic aura was definitely impressive.

Rin nodded as she explained: "Yes. I was attacked by wolves, you see, but Lord Sesshomaru saved me from them. I have been travelling with milord and Master Jaken ever since."

"I see." Yuki mused, a hint of cheekiness in her tone. "How very kind of them to take you in."

"Silence, half-demon." Jaken scolded her teasing tone. "It was indeed most benevolent of my lord to take young Rin in, especially in light of our quest."

"Quest?" Yuki repeated in surprise before she remembered. "Oh, yeah, Rin did say you were looking for someone. Who is it you seek?"

"Foolish half-demon, how can you not know?" Jaken scoffed and Yuki said sarcastically: "My apologies, that my world does not revolve around the great Lord Sesshomaru and his majestic quests."

Sesshomaru glanced back again, his gold eyes cool even under her jesting, while Jaken yelled indignantly: "You ungrateful fox! You should show your respect."

"So, who are you looking for?" Yuki asked Rin, ignoring Jaken as he fumed in the background, but Rin shrugged.

"I am not sure." She admitted. "It is someone named Naraku."

"Naraku?" Yuki repeated, not recognizing that name either (she really had been gone a long time), and Jaken huffed: "He is an insolent demon, who wears a baboon mask and pelt, and he dared to try to use my lord to kill Inuyasha."

"I thought Sesshomaru didn't like his half-demon brother." Yuki observed.

Sesshomaru glanced back again, his gaze holding no sign of curiosity and yet that was exactly what Yuki suspected was on his mind as he watched her thoughtfully.

 _'Probably curious about my connection to Inuyasha.'_ Yuki thought to herself with a small grin. She had been saying his name very casually throughout their conversation, after all.

Jaken meanwhile huffed as he said: "Of course he doesn't like that pathetic half-breed! It's disgraceful for Inuyasha to be related to someone as grand as my lord."

"Yes, yes, so moving on from disgraceful heritage." Yuki said impatiently. "What did Naraku do that was so wrong?"

"Were you not listening?" Jaken said impatiently. "He attempted to use Lord Sesshomaru to deal with Inuyasha. No-one orders my lord to do his dirty work, certainly not some baboon demon!"

Yuki tuned out Jaken's raging words, turning her eyes instead on Sesshomaru. He had turned back to the front as he walked, and she studied the back of his head thoughtfully as she watched his long white hair blow gently in the breeze.

' _So, it's a personal vendetta._ ' Yuki mused. ' _Though it's not much, I can imagine it from a demon as proud as Sesshomaru is said to be. And on this account, at least, it appears rumours weren't for nothing – I don't think I've ever seen anyone more proud just as I've never seen anyone more stubborn than Inuyasha._ '

Rin tugged on Yuki's sleeve, trying to get her attention, and Yuki glanced down at the child curiously.

"Yes, Rin?" She asked, and Rin asked hopefully: "Yuki, may I braid your hair? It's so pretty."

She touched the caramel locks in question as she spoke, clear longing in her voice that made Yuki smile.

"Of course, Rin." She laughed, and Rin beamed.

The child ushered her onto the back of A-Un, who nodded back at Yuki when she nodded in greeting and for permission to climb on, before settling herself up on the dragon behind Yuki. The pair chattered on about lighter topics as Yuki let Rin braid her hair carefully.

* * *

It was almost two days later when Yuki paused.

It had been the most interesting two days she'd had in decades. Rin was such a cheerful and happy child, it brought a smile to Yuki's face. Jaken, despite his annoying preaches and scolding, also warmed up slightly to the half-demon and Yuki found he was nice deep down underneath. And he was fun to tease, an activity which she partook in probably once too often.

Sesshomaru, well, he was Sesshomaru. He said little, though sometimes he did surprise her with one-word answers to her questions when her curiousity got the better of her. But Yuki observed the careful way he watched out for Rin, and she knew. Yes, he was a proud and powerful demon, but he was not always cruel. And, though she'd never voice it aloud for fear of being killed, she was certain he had a heart. Maybe the size of a peanut, with only enough room for his two wards, but she was certain it was there.

Yuki had found herself actually enjoying her new company, and she was almost sad when she finally caught a waft of the scent she'd been searching for. Almost, but not quite.

She had been in the midst of playing with Rin, the two scampering about playfully while ignoring Jaken's exasperation – though Yuki was careful not to let Rin stray from her demon guardians – when she smelt it.

Her head turned instantly, her eyes staring in the direction her nose pointed her to. She vaguely noted Sesshomaru doing the same, clearly having caught the same scent that she had. But while his face remained smooth and unaffected, Yuki frowned.

 _Inuyasha…?_ She wondered.

It was definitely his scent, there was no way she'd mistake it, but it was… different. Very different. If she hadn't been so attuned to his smell, she wouldn't even have recognized it as his. It was darker, thicker almost… more demonic. Almost identical to… Sesshomaru.

Yuki's eyes widened in worry as she stared into the distance, momentarily ignoring Rin as the child asked her what was wrong, too preoccupied with staring into the distance with her brows furrowed.

"Rin." Yuki interrupted the child's worried calls, finally looking back down at the little girl.

"Yes?" The child asked, and Yuki said gently: "I have to go now."

Rin's eyes saddened as she asked: "Did you find the person you were looking for?"

"Yes." Yuki nodded, while Jaken huffed: "Well, good riddance."

"Master Jaken!" Rin protested, whining, while Yuki grinned at the little demon's harrumphing.

Sesshomaru, Yuki noted, seemed unsurprised by her sudden departure – as though he'd already known all along what she had been searching for.

' _So, he guessed that I was looking for Inuyasha._ ' Yuki thought, before looking back down as Rin asked sadly: "Will you come back, Yuki?"

"I'll come back and visit again, Rin." Yuki smiled. "I promise."

Rin smiled at last and nodded, and Yuki smiled.

"See you!" She promised as she ran off, waving back at her brief travelling companions before she disappeared into the forest and after Inuyasha's scent.

*A/N I'm going to try something new for this story, where I do a 'song of the day' whenever I feel a song is appropriate for the chapter. For today and for anyone who's curious, I imagine Yuki's theme music to be ' **To the Same Heights** ' from Clannad OST. If you want to listen to it, the link I use is as follows: watch?v=vlgwgEVBRUk


	3. Inuyasha

Yuki frowned as she ran, hesitating slightly not long after she'd left Rin and Sesshomaru's company. She sniffed again, confirming that her nose wasn't deceiving her: the smell of Inuyasha's blood had changed. It smelt almost like a demon's, not a half-demon's.

' _Inuyasha, what is happening to you?_ ' Yuki wondered in alarm as she took off again quickly, rushing after the smell. ' _Are you all right, my friend?_ '

She jumped through the trees as quickly as she could, her heart filled with worry for her friend, yet hope that she would be reunited with him once more.

* * *

Two and a half days later, after losing his scent for a while, Yuki's spirits finally lifted.

Inuyasha was close, she could smell him again and thankfully it was closer to his normal scent, though this wasn't quite the reunion she'd imagined. But Mother Nature couldn't be controlled, and Yuki was just thankful that she was able to meet her friend again at last.

She pushed herself, dashing through the forest and breaking through the trees at last as she shouted: "Inuyasha!"

The half-demon in question turned in surprise, his eyes widening in disbelief as he saw the familiar swirl of caramel hair in the dim firelight, the only light available in the dark, moonless night.

"Yuki?" He asked in disbelief, before she came crashing down on top of him.

The pair went down in a whirl of red and white cloth, landing with a crash on the fields between the river and the forest. The rest of the group by the fire stared at the stranger in their midst as Yuki sat beaming down at Inuyasha, who stared back at her with shocked, human brown eyes.

"Long time no see, Inuyasha." Yuki smiled, and his friends blinked as a wide smile appeared on Inuyasha's face.

"Yuki!" He greeted happily, sitting up and giving the other half-demon a hug, to the others' shock.

"Wait, is that Inuyasha?" The child fox demon, Shippo, asked in disbelief as he stared at the genuine smile on Inuyasha's face, while the demon-slayer Sango asked Kagome curiously as she gestured at Yuki: "Who is that?"

"Another half-demon?" Miroku wandered as he observed the pair, while Kagome told Sango, unable to take her eyes off the newcomer: "I don't know…"

Inuyasha and Yuki ignored them for now as Inuyasha asked excitedly: "Where've you been? I haven't seen you for so long!"

"Me?" Yuki asked indignantly. "It's you who wasn't around. Speaking of which."

She suddenly smacked her fist down on Inuyasha's head, and the others blinked as Inuyasha rubbed the spot while Yuki yelled at him angrily: "How could you do that to me?! When I heard you'd been shot by a sacred arrow, do you know how devastated I was? And then you don't even have the decency to come and reassure me you're alive after you're freed?"

"Yeah, sorry." Inuyasha answered, scratching his neck awkwardly. "I woke up to find fifty years had passed. I had no idea where you were, and some things came up…"

"Heh, I can see that." Yuki observed as she glanced to the side, and noting the odd group that was gathered together: a child fox-demon, a woman in some strange green and white clothes with a bow and arrows, a monk, and a demon-slayer with a cat demon.

The others tensed while Inuyasha almost blushed as Yuki shot him an amused look.

"I mean, I left because I was grieving for you, but I can see you've already had me replaced." Yuki teased, and he barked a laugh that made some of his friends' jaws drop in shock.

"I could never replace you, Yuki." He laughed as he threw an arm around her shoulder. "You're the only one in my life that I could never abandon."

Kagome had tensed slightly, but neither half-demon appeared to notice as Yuki joked: "Smooth, Inuyasha, smooth. Is that how you woo your women?"

As the words left her mouth, she saw Inuyasha tense just slightly, and she also noted how Kagome had tensed even further. Realizing something – bad - had happened in the fifty-odd years since she'd last seen her friend and recognizing the taboo of the topic, Yuki quickly changed gears.

"But, where are our manners?" She said lightly as she turned to face the group properly. "Inuyasha, aren't you going to introduce your new friends?"

"Yes, Inuyasha." Miroku added mischievously. "Aren't you going to introduce your lovely friend?"

"Flirt with her, Miroku, and human form or not, I'll kick your ass." Inuyasha warned, making his friends stare even more as they wondered who this new girl was that Inuyasha acted so… differently.

Yuki meanwhile chuckled as she said to the group warmly: "Since Inuyasha's busy making threats, let me introduce myself. My name's Yuki, and I'm Inuyasha's childhood friend. We grew up together."

"Friend?" Miroku repeated in surprise, while Sango asked as she cocked her head: "From childhood?"

It seemed impossible that this girl, who looked about sixteen, eighteen at most, could have known Inuyasha for over 150 years, but then again, the 200 year old half-demon himself looked barely a day over fifteen.

"That explains why you knew about Inuyasha's human form." Kagome noted, having been confused most by Yuki's lack of surprise at seeing Inuyasha completely human.

"Oh, yes." Yuki nodded with a small laugh, ruffling Inuyasha's currently black hair. "It used to drive him crazy when we were younger. And then, once we'd grown up a bit, I used to sometimes protect him on the night of the new moon."

"You make it sound like you did me a favour." Inuyasha growled, and she pointed out bluntly: "I did."

"Well, only because I returned the favour for you when it was your turn to become human." Inuyasha scoffed, and Yuki just laughed at him.

"Ah, so you _are_ also a half-demon?" Miroku asked, their suspicions confirmed, and Yuki nodded.

"Yes, I am." She confirmed, before looking at him curiously. "And sorry, you are?"

"Forgive me, I am Miroku." Miroku introduced, bowing his head respectfully. "And I must say, I have never seen such a beautiful-"

Inuyasha punched Miroku on the top of his head, saying severely: "What did I say about flirting? And don't you dare ask her your usual nonsensical question!"

"My, my, Inuyasha." Miroku commented as he rubbed the sore spot. "I didn't expect you to actually keep your word. Could it be you are jealous because you too have feelings for the beautiful Miss Yuki?"

"Yeah, right." Inuyasha answered with a dismissive snort, while Yuki burst out laughing.

"Inuyasha and I grew up like siblings." She chortled. "We've seen the best and worst of each other, and I can tell you there is no way in hell we'd ever end up together."

"Yeah, Yuki wishes she'd end up with someone as good as me." Inuyasha smirked, when Yuki agreed casually: "Oh, yes, if my dream man was someone who was so stubborn, he stayed out in the rain for a whole day to prove he couldn't get sick – and then came down with _fever_ because he forgot it was the night of the full moon."

"I was twenty-five years old!" Inuyasha protested, while the others laughed. "I was still a kid!"

"Keep telling yourself that." Yuki cooed, patting his cheek, and Inuyasha scowled while the others started laughing.

"Now, where were we with introductions?" Yuki asked, looking around at the others.

Kagome had finally smiled tentatively, and she introduced: "I'm Kagome Higarashi."

"Pleasure to meet you, Kagome." Yuki answered warmly, noting a certain chemistry between the young woman and the male currently sitting beside Yuki. But she kept quiet, sensing it wasn't quite the time to bring that topic up.

"I'm Shippo." Shippo introduced, and Yuki smiled as she noted his tail.

"Guess we have something a little bit in common." She noted with a laugh, pointing to her pointed reddish-brown ears.

"You're half-fox?" Shippo asked, brightening, and Yuki smiled as she answered: "Close. I'm half-arctic fox."

"Wow, it is very rare to see one of the arctic fox demons. Even a half-demon one." Sango noted, before adding: "Oh, and I'm Sango. And this is Kirara."

She patted the small cat demon on her lap, and Yuki smiled at them as she greeted: "Nice to meet you all."

"And you." Kagome answered warmly. "It's nice to know Inuyasha wasn't alone."

Yuki raised a slight brow, observing the understanding in Kagome's brown eyes. This woman had seen some of Inuyasha's weakest moments, Yuki could see it in her eyes. And she'd accepted him for who he was, despite that. This whole group had.

Yuki smiled as she answered sincerely: "Well, I'm glad that he has found people who can be concerned for him."

"Heh, sure you're not jealous?" Inuyasha scoffed, and Yuki mock-pouted as she said: "Aw, Inuyasha. You caught me!"

"Hey, you." He grinned, ruffling her hair good-naturedly. "Now, what have you been up to? It's been over fifty years for you, what did you do?"

"Oh, I travelled East and explored the lands there." Yuki shrugged, and Inuyasha raised a brow. Yuki didn't usually go near demon lands; neither of them did, unless they _wanted_ to be painted as targets. Demons weren't exactly friendly to half-demons entering their territories.

"Like I said, after I heard about you… you know." Yuki explained. "I couldn't stand being here, so I ran. Thought I'd check the East, since I'd heard all too much about the dangers from the West."

She gave him a pointed look, and Inuyasha scoffed as he muttered: "I could take him."

"Right." Yuki snorted, just imagining how well Inuyasha would do against his half-brother. It wouldn't even be a match.

"No, I could." Inuyasha said indignantly. "If I just had Tetsusaiga…"

"Oh, I heard about that." Yuki frowned. "A sword?"

"The old man's heirloom, yeah." Inuyasha shrugged. "It's made from one of his fangs, so it's powerful. Tetsusaiga, the sword that can kill one hundred demons in one swing."

"Wow." Yuki noted with some surprise. No wonder Sesshomaru coveted the sword. "How'd you get that? I thought your dad was dead."

Inuyasha explained, the others all crowding in as well to listen and join in at various points as they told her the story of Kagome coming through the well (which explained her strange clothes), her and Inuyasha's beginnings, Tetsusaiga and how Inuyasha came by it, and their search for the jewel shards and Naraku.

Yuki frowned at that name again, but listened as they explained their quest so far, only asking a few questions in between. Mostly, she was just letting the information sink in, while observing the group's interactions.

It was almost like a family gathering, with Kagome playing mother to Inuyasha and Shippo's squabbling, and Miroku was like the perverted uncle as he stuck close with Sango. She almost smiled as she realized that Inuyasha really had found a good group of friends, but it also made her own thoughts turn back to Rin, and Sesshomaru's group.

She was surprised to say she missed them already, even Jaken. And even Sesshomaru, which was ironic considering how Yuki was here with Inuyasha. She hadn't known the brothers' relationship was that sour, although she did suspect it had worsened with the fight over the sword, Tetsusaiga. Before that, there hadn't even been a relationship, as Inuyasha had barely even seen his older half-brother.

"Yuki?"

"Hm?" Yuki answered, looking up at Inuyasha, who was looking at her curiously.

"You okay?" He asked. "You seemed to space out for a moment there."

"I'm fine." Yuki grinned. "It was just a lot to take in."

"Well, it's been a long time." Inuyasha shrugged. "And besides, I wouldn't have wanted you to get involved; you could get hurt."

A look crossed his face, too quick that if Yuki hadn't been used to reading him she would have missed it. She remembered the tension from earlier, and recalled the last time she'd seen Inuyasha. Before he'd been pinned to a tree by a sacred arrow, when he'd admitted to her quietly that he intended to become human. He'd come to say goodbye, and then next she'd heard, he'd been placed under a spell.

' _Was it that priestess? The one you loved?_ ' Yuki wondered as she watched Inuyasha for a moment. ' _Is she the one you lost, Inuyasha?_ '

She shook herself, deciding to change the subject again for now.

"Well, you let me know if you ever need an extra hand." Yuki smiled cheerily.

"Yeah, yeah, as if I would ever need help." Inuyasha scoffed. "Especially from a girl."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Kagome demanded as she and Sango raised their brows.

"Well, it's just-" Inuyasha began, when Yuki cut in smoothly: "I find it highly ironic you say that in your current state of all times."

"Hey, it's just for one night!" Inuyasha protested, jumping to his feet, and Yuki sneered jokingly: "One night of every month."

"Don't say it as if you don't have the same problem." Inuyasha countered, but Yuki scoffed: "I'm not the one arrogantly dictating that I _never_ need help. We all need help sometimes, Inuyasha."

"Indeed." Miroku cut in. "Wise words, my lady."

Yuki grinned while Inuyasha scowled, but Miroku went on firmly: "And on that wise note, I think that we should settle down for the night. We don't know what tomorrow will bring, and we should be well rested."

"I agree." Sango added, effectively ending any other arguments.

"Yuki, do you have anywhere you need to go?" Kagome asked, and Yuki shrugged as she answered: "I was just looking for Inuyasha. Now that I've seen he's all right, it's fine if I just come back some other times to finish catching up."

"Nonsense." Sango disagreed, and Miroku added in agreement: "You don't have to leave, we'd love you to stay."

"Eh?" Yuki asked blankly, and Kagome added warmly: "It's been lovely getting to know you, and I didn't mean to sound as if I were pushing you away at all. I was going to ask if you would like to stay with us, if you didn't have somewhere else you needed to be."

"Uh…" Yuki said unsurely, but Inuyasha said with finality: "You should stay, and we can really catch up. Though, you probably do want to leave when we start looking for Naraku again."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded, while Shippo told Yuki in a stage whisper: "He's just being mean, but I think he's really worried about you getting hurt. Kagome almost got hurt, too, and Naraku's dangerous."

"Yeah, thanks Shippo." Inuyasha growled sarcastically, while Yuki smiled.

"It's okay, I know what he means." Yuki reassured the young demon, before looking at them all. "And thank you all for offering me a place to sleep for the night."

"Not at all." Miroku smiled. "And please, don't feel any inhibitions about visiting again often."

"Thank you…" Yuki began, when Miroku added: "And please don't feel shy about sharing my bed-"

Smack!

Yuki laughed as two bumps grew on Miroku's head while Sango and Inuyasha huffed in exasperation, Kagome sighed, and Shippo rolled his eyes as he stated: "Idiot."

* * *

The group had settled down for the night, the two human women lying down around the fire while Kirara slept in Sango's arms and Shippo slept in Kagome's. The human girl was sleeping in some strange puffy cocoon (she'd called it a 'sleeping bag' whatever that meant) and Yuki peered at her curiously every once in a while.

The female half-demon herself was sitting beside Inuyasha on the other side of the fire, the pair talking quietly as they kept watch while Miroku sat in a meditative posture to their other side.

They reminisced about days from the past, though Yuki noted that Inuyasha seemed keen to avoid talking about his former love, Kikyo. He also avoided talking about his relationship with Kagome, though Yuki thought she might understand that – she hadn't missed the young woman's uncanny resemblance to the dead priestess. He also didn't return to the subject of Naraku, which Yuki found puzzling.

But recognizing that it was a sore subject he clearly didn't want to discuss on the one night when he felt vulnerable enough as it was, she let it be for now. Though she promised herself she would get the full story the next time they could talk privately.

Yuki had just finished telling Inuyasha about her own journeys in the East when Miroku piped up suddenly: "I'm sorry to disturb your reunion again, but Inuyasha, you should really get some rest."

Yuki looked at the monk in surprise while Inuyasha blinked, saying with some feeling: "Miroku…"

He quickly scoffed the monk's concern away, however, as he insisted: "Oh, come off it! Leave me alone, I've never once gone to sleep when I transformed into a mortal."

"Even with Yuki around?" Miroku questioned, opening his eyes as he looked at the two friends, and Yuki nodded.

"He couldn't sleep even then." She confirmed, and Inuyasha scowled at her while Miroku teased: "What's the matter, Inuyasha? Were you too scared to sleep?"

Inuyasha's scowl deepened and he mocked right back: "Oooh, I'm so scared! So what?"

Miroku frowned, before he smiled lightly as he answered: "As long as you're being honest."

Inuyasha sighed, sitting back as he admitted more seriously: "I have a lot of enemies; Yuki and I both do, as half-demons. If any of them attacked us when either of us was in human form, we'd never stand a chance. And we couldn't always be there for each other."

Miroku frowned again, while Yuki finished what Inuyasha would never admit aloud: "So we had to learn to be vigilant for ourselves."

"Well-" Miroku began, when Yuki suddenly stiffened.

Her head snapped to the side, and that was when the others all felt it too. The two men turned sharply to look to where Yuki had, while Sango's eyes opened and Kirara growled.

"Miroku," Sango whispered, "do you sense it?"

"Mhm." He nodded, all of them staring at the forest as Sango sat up, staring at the same spot as she murmured: "An evil aura."

"A powerful aura." Yuki murmured tightly.

They all tensed as birds suddenly took flight, flying away from the trees just before a flash of red cut through the air itself. A tree fell, and then more as more slashes could be heard from what Yuki detected to be a sword blade. A very powerful blade.

They all stood up as a red flash of light came speeding across the ground, exiting the forest and causing the ground to cut open before it as it sped its way towards them. Miroku and Yuki took a defensive position at the front, just as the light spark up, and faded to reveal a short, horned demon wielding an immensely powerful sword.

He was giggling madly as he knelt with the sword raised, the ground beneath him collapsing into a small crater from the force of his landing. But what made Yuki frown was the strange red hue of the demon's eyes, the same colour as the aura surrounding the sword.

' _He's been possessed._ ' She realized. ' _This demon's aura was overpowered, and he has become possessed by the sword itself._ '

"Which one of you is Inuyasha?" The demon asked as it stood up, sword raised and readied.

"Why? Who wants to know?" Inuyasha countered sharply as Sango stood before him, her enormous boomerang lifted defensively.

Kagome finally woke up, roused by all the noise, and Shippo lifted his head as well as the demon laughed: "My name is Kaijinbo. I'm a swordsmith."

"Swordsmith?" Inuyasha repeated with a frown, while Yuki questioned: "Kaijinbo?"

"You've heard of him?" Miroku questioned, glancing at Yuki, who nodded tersely.

"I've heard stories of rogue and terrible swords he's forged." She explained, and Miroku set his jaw while Kaijinbo cackled.

"And now I've forged this sword, Tokijin." He smiled. "And it cries for the blood of Inuyasha."

' _Why?_ ' Yuki wondered, frowning deeply. It was incredibly odd that the sword would want to fight Inuyasha… unless it was forged from the fang of a demon Inuyasha defeated, she realized.

She remembered smelling Inuyasha fighting a demon, right before that strange moment when his blood had changed about three days ago. Could it be that this swordsmith had used that demon's fangs to create this sword, this Tokijin? But that raised as many questions as it answered.

For starters: who had wanted to kill Inuyasha so badly that even after death the demon's powerful aura induced its wielder to chase Inuyasha? And who could have commissioned Kaijinbo to create the sword in the first place, since Yuki highly doubted this smith had simply found the demon on his own.


	4. Tokijin

The sword suddenly pulsed and Kaijinbo's manic smile widened as he pointed his sword directly at Inuyasha, saying triumphantly: "So you are Inuyasha! The sword has told me so. Disappointing."

Their eyes narrowed as Kaijinbo smirked: "I expected a demon, and yet I am faced with a mere mortal."

He laughed, and the group tensed even further as they faced the deranged demon.

"Inuyasha," Miroku asked quietly as they watched Kaijinbo carefully, "have you ever wronged this swordsmith that you know of?"

"No." Inuyasha admitted, but Yuki interjected quietly: "It's the sword. The sword is controlling him, and I'd bet it was made of the demon you said you fought recently, Inuyasha. The one that broke your Tetsusaiga."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he gasped: "Goshinki. You're saying that sword was made from Goshinki's fangs?"

"Hehehe, yes indeed." Kaijinbo smiled. "And it thirsts for your blood, Inuaysha!"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed angrily and he snapped: "I'm tired of listening to your jabbering! Prepare yourself, Kaijinbo! I'll hack you to pieces!"

He made to run at Kaijinbo, but Miroku lifted his staff to stop him while Yuki moved to placed herself directly in front of Inuyasha, standing between him and Kaijinbo.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked, looking at Miroku and then Yuki incredulously. "What're you doing?"

"Don't be an idiot." Yuki pointed out. "You don't stand a chance in your current state, and you don't even have your sword."

"We'll deal with this." Sango promised as she ran ahead, taking first aim.

"Hiraikotsu!" She shouted as she threw her weapon, the enormous boomerang whipping through the air and towards Kaijinbo.

The demon ducked slightly, easily avoiding the demon slayer's weapon, and as it flew passed him, he mocked: "Ah, pity about your poor aim…"

He paused as the weapon came flying back at him, and Yuki's eyes narrowed as she saw Tokijin pulse once more before Kaijinbo turned and swung the sword… cutting right through Hiraikotsu. Sango's eyes widened in horror as she stared at the broken pieces of her weapon, while Kaijinbo laughed: "You fool!"

Yuki's posture tightened, but before she could move Miroku had taken off, shouting: "I'll admit your sword is formidable, which is why I'll have to resort to this!"

He threw a sutra right at Kaijinbo's head, the spiritual power paralyzing Kaijinbo as the demon screamed in pain, and Miroku swung his staff.

"Heaven's punishment!" He shouted as he smacked his staff right onto the sutra, splitting Kaijinbo's head in two, and causing the demon to fall back, seemingly dead.

The others stood in awe as Miroku turned away, thinking he'd won, but Yuki's sharp eyes detected Kaijinbo's hand twitch.

"Miroku, look out!" Yuki shouted sharply as she ran forwards, and Miroku turned quickly to see Kaijinbo suddenly lurching to his feet.

The demon, his eyes glowing even brighter red as the sword controlled him, lunged at the monk, only for the blade to clash directly against Yuki's twin swords.

"Yuki!" Inuyasha shouted, while Kagome gasped: "Her hair!"

Miroku too was staring at Yuki's now white hair and her icy-blue eyes, while Sango noted: "That's a characteristic of the arctic fox demons. Their fur turns white when they use their powers of ice and snow."

"Amazing." Shippo gasped, when Yuki grit out between her teeth: "Yeah, but right now, Miroku, run!"

The monk quickly got out of the way as Tokijin pushed Yuki's swords away, before Kaijinbo lunged at her. She avoided it swiftly, jumping back with her blades raised though she didn't attack Tokijin again. She knew its power would easily overpower hers, and she couldn't afford to take it on directly unless she wanted her blades snapped like Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga had been broken.

"He's acting like nothing's happened even though his head has been split open!" Shippo cried, and Kagome whispered fearfully: "Yeah. It must be the sword controlling him!"

As Kaijinbo made to attack her again, she jumped away again, twisting instead and placing her knives parallel to her face as she cried: "Winter Blaze!"

She swung her knives, sending out the bright blue slashes signature to her move, and Kaijinbo cried out as he was cut in various places by the attack though Tokijin blocked most of it. Yuki grit her teeth as she landed before the others, still at the front to protect them but further from Kaijinbo and his powerful sword.

"It barely fazed him." Kagome noted worriedly, and Inuyasha was also frowning as he muttered: "That's one of Yuki's strongest attacks, and it barely scratched the sword."

"Hehehe, now you know it's futile!" Kaijinbo cackled, but Yuki's eyes slid briefly over to the skies, noting how it was lighting up. "So, come at me, Inuyasha! Or are you completely paralyzed by fear? Hiding meekly behind a girl and a child?"

Inuyasha growled as he stood with Kagome and Shippo, and Shippo said worriedly: "Inuyasha, don't be lured by his words!"

"I'm not going to fall for any tricks like that." Inuyasha replied firmly, even as he glared at Kaijinbo.

Inuyasha, too, had noted the skies brightening, and his eyes briefly met Yuki's bright blue ones as she glanced back at him. ' _Just a little longer._ ' She seemed to be saying, and she knew what he was thinking, too. ' _It's too long._ '

"But the thing is," Inuyasha continued as he grabbed Shippo and then dropped the child to the side, "I'm not gonna run and hide any longer!"

He started to run passed his friends, and Kagome shouted furiously: "Inuyasha!"

"Why does he always have to be so stubborn?" Shippo demanded, while Miroku cried: "Yuki, stop him!"

Yuki had already moved to block Inuyasha – having foreseen his impatience and pride would get the better of him - but before he could argue or she could scold him, suddenly there was a bolt of lightning on the fields between their group and Kaijinbo.

Yuki raised her arm to shield her face from the bright light, squinting to see what was happening, before she blinked as the lightning cleared to reveal an old man with enormous, bulging eyes sitting atop a three-eyed cow.

"Who…?" Yuki began, when Sango gasped: "Totosai!"

"Who?" Yuki repeated blankly, and Kagome explained: "He's an old swordsmith, and the one who forged Inuyasha's father's swords!"

"Oh…" Yuki realized, while Miroku asked the old master: "Have you repaired the Tetsusaiga?"

"I should have known you had something to do with all this commotion." The old master complained to Inuyasha, who ignored him as he jumped around Yuki to sit before the old master on the three-eyed cow.

"You're late, or maybe you hadn't noticed. Give it here!" Inuyasha snapped, annoyed, as he grabbed a sheathed sword from Totosai.

Yuki watched with interest, wanting to see what this legendary Tetsusaiga looked like… only for Inuyasha to draw a rusty old sword from the sheath.

' _That's it?_ ' She wondered blankly, when a voice suddenly cried: "Master, don't do it!"

Yuki stared at the source of the voice coming from Inuaysha's shoulder, spying the tiny demon that had appeared on Inuyasha's chest.

"What's the problem, old Myoga?" Inuyasha demanded, while Yuki asked flatly: "Is that a flea?"

"Another friend of the old man's." Inuyasha explained, before he demanded of Myoga again: "Well?"

"Tetsusaiga will not transform when you are in your human form!" Myoga reminded Inuyasha, while Yuki stared.

"You aren't serious?!" She demanded, and Inuyasha scowled: "I can still take him."

"You haven't changed at all!" She cried, and he countered: "Neither have you!"

"They're squabbling like children." Shippo moaned, and Sango nodded.

Totosai meanwhile was facing Kaijinbo grimly, and he stated coldly: "It's been a long time, Kaijinbo."

"Totosai." Kaijinbo sneered. "I took you for dead."

"You've been busy crafting another wicked sword." Totosai noted with a frown. "Haven't you, Kaijinbo?"

"Hehehe." Kaijinbo smiled. "I shall prove to you which of us is the better swordsmith!"

"Totosai." Miroku chimed in as Yuki and Inuyasha returned to the seriousness of the situation as well. "You are also familiar with this Kaijinbo?"

"Yes." Totosai answered grimly. "He is a former pupil. I banished him a long time ago. He was most unorthodox. He killed ten innocent children for his sword. Wretched beast."

Totosai scowled at his former disciple as he explained to the others: "He covered the blade with human blood and oil in order to make it seethe with hatred."

"How awful." Kagome gasped while Miroku's jaw set in anger.

Kaijinbo cocked Tokijin as he challenged: "Draw your sword, Inuyasha! I shall crush Totosai's creation before his very eyes!"

"You'll have to go through me first." Yuki replied, placing herself in Kaijinbo's direct line.

"Foolish half-breed!" Kaijinbo cried. "Well, if you so desire, you shall perish first!"

He started to run at her, and to almost everyone's surprise this time Yuki ran forward to meet him.

"Yuki!" Sango cried, and Miroku added: "Watch out!"

But Inuyasha smirked as Yuki suddenly sheathed her knives while she dodged Tokijin, avoiding the strong demonic aura. Kaijinbo paused in confusion as the half-demon seemed to jump right by him without even harming him.

"What's she doing?" Shippo wondered while Totosai noted: "Huh."

' _That girl…_ ' He thought to himself. _'She realized her own swords would never be able to take on Tokijin. She will not engage in a pointless fight, unlike another half-demon I know.'_

 _'But what will she do now if she will not fight?_ ' Old Myoga was wondering as he too watched the girl's strange behaviour, but Inuyasha smiled.

' _Right… now._ ' The two friends thought together, and Yuki's blue eyes tightened.

Just as she was passing by Kaijinbo, her hand shot out and the others all watched in surprise as the ribbons around her right wrist were suddenly loosened and thrown like a whip around Kaijinbo's hand.

Kaijinbo watched, puzzled, before he was distracted as Inuyasha yelled: "Too bad, Kaijinbo! You should have killed me when you had the chance!"

His hair began to fly and lighten, turning white as the sun's rays fell on him, while his nails grew into claws and his ears perked up on his head once more.

"He's transforming!" Shippo cheered, and Kagome sighed in relief: "The sun's coming up!"

Meanwhile, Yuki had landed behind Kaijinbo, skidding slightly as she pulled the demon's wrist sharply, causing him to stumble forwards and exposing his whole body as Yuki forced his hand wielding Tokijin far away from his body.

"Inuyasha!" She called, and he smirked, his golden eyes glinting triumphantly as the Tetsusaiga transformed into its true form, while he yelled: "Prepare to die, Kaijinbo-!"

His cry was cut short as the Tetsusaiga suddenly tipped in his hands, the end falling to the ground with a heavy thud as Inuyasha struggled to hold his sword.

Yuki stared at him, while Inuyasha grunted before he turned and asked in a dangerous voice: "Hey, Totosai. What the hell have you done to my Tetsusaiga, you old codger?"

"Huh?" The others all asked blankly, while Inuyasha yelled: "Answer me, old man! What did you do to my sword?!"

"Hmmm?" Totosai asked blankly as he scratched his head. "What, are you having some kind of problem?"

"As if you hadn't noticed!" Inuyasha yelled accusingly as he struggled with his sword. "Why is this thing so heavy?!"

"Oh." Totosai answered carelessly. "It must have something to do with that fang of yours that I used to bond it. Pay no mind."

"Are you serious?!" Yuki cried, for the third time in the space of an hour, while Inuyasha yelled: "Totosai!"

"Hehehe!" Kaijinbo laughed. "No use having a sword you can't even hold! Inuyasha, I will slice you in half, after I've dealt with this pretty little thing first!"

He thrust Tokijin suddenly at Yuki, and Kagome shouted in alarm: "Yuki, look out!"

The half-demon sprang out the way, barely dodging the attack as she threw her other hand's ribbon as a second whip to whack Tokijin away defensively. Kaijinbo growled as Yuki escaped, drawing her ribbons back as she spun her wrists quickly to wrap them back securely around her forearms once more while Inuyasha moved to cover her, dragging his sword behind him.

"You leave her alone!" He shouted, and Yuki pointed out dryly: "You might want to raise your sword."

"Shut up!" He exclaimed, shooting her an annoyed look, as Kaijinbo ran at him instead with Tokijin raised, shouting: "Then you will die first, Inuyasha!"

He swung Tokijin as Inuyasha heaved Tetsusaiga up and ran to meet Kaijinbo head on. The two swords clashed, and both sides leant in as they growled, trying to push the other back.

"It's a draw!" Miroku gasped as they all watched in a mix of wonder and horror.

Yuki had backed away as Inuyasha fought with Kaijinbo, the weaker demon unable to fully wield Tokijin's power against Inuyasha while the half-demon himself struggled to keep his sword lifted enough to block Tokijin let alone attack.

"Miss Yuki, you aren't going to help him?" Myoga asked, and Yuki glanced down at the flea demon in surprise.

"When did you get there?" She asked, and Myoga sweat-dropped when Kagome growled: "Myoga, did you abandon Inuyasha again?"

"Oh, uh, well…" Myoga answered evasively, and Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Well, to answer your question," she said instead, letting Myoga's cowardice slide, "I would, but I don't think Inuyasha's in danger any more. And I have a feeling he needs this opportunity to learn to use his new sword."

"Oh ho!" Totosai looked over at the younger half-demon, impressed. "Finally, someone with brains."

"Shut up, old man." Yuki sighed, glancing at Totosai in annoyance. "Just because I understand it, doesn't mean I won't kick your butt for not warning Inuyasha sooner. What if he'd been in actual danger?"

"Oh well." Totosai shrugged, and Yuki groaned.

They all turned back to the fight as Kaijinbo mocked Inuyasha: "Ha! You can't even lift that sword properly!"

"Dammit." Inuyasha growled as he tightened his grip on his heavy sword, and Kaijinbo yelled as he raised Tokojin once more: "Prepare yourself! This time, you'll meet your maker!"

Kaijinbo leapt at Inuyasha, and the half-demon's eyes narrowed as he saw an opening and he shouted as he swung his Tetsusaiga: "Not if I can help it!"

The two clashed swords once more and sparks flew as the pair leant against each other once more, Tetsusaiga's glowing gold while Tokijin's glowed purple. Kaijinbo laughed manically as Inuyasha grit his teeth, and the demon taunted: "Pathetic Totosai!"

Yuki's eyes widened and she leant forward in anticipation, while Kaijinbo cackled unawares: "I would have expected much better from yo-!"

He was cut off as Tetsusaiga suddenly cut through him, the power of the sword too much for the lowly demon to handle. Yuki's eyes narrowed and her ears flattened to her head as Kaijinbo was completely destroyed, shredded to pieces, but Tokijin flew up into the air, unscathed.

She watched it land, jamming itself into the ground a few feet away, while Inuyasha breathed deeply with the effort he'd exerted.

"Incredible." Miroku gasped as the group slowly made their way forward, and Totosai agreed: "Yes. The sword held up, but Kaijinbo himself was unable to withstand his power. The very sword he forged overpowered him. The wretched fool deserved it."

"Inuyasha?" Yuki questioned as she walked up to him, and he grunted at her as he fought to get his breath back while Tetsusaiga transformed back into its rusty form.

"I'm okay." He growled. "Just mad!"

He turned and ran, snapping: "Totosai! I want to talk to you!"

The old master turned to face the half-demon as Inuyasha stopped before Totosai, still panting heavily.

"Something about the sword you don't care for?" Totosai asked casually, and Inuyasha demanded as he lifted the rusty Tetsusaiga: "How in the hell do you figure I can carry around such a heavy sword? One thrust, and I need to stop and rest!"

Yuki rolled her now darker blue eyes before turning and moving to examine Tokijin more closely while Totosai asked seriously: "Do you wish to know how to handle the heavy Tetsusaiga?"

Inuyasha blinked, and the others also perked up as Inuyasha asked in awe: "You mean there's a way to do it?"

"It's simple." Totosai answered, and he leant forward as Inuyasha also leant in, watching Totosai intently.

The pair faced each for a moment, Totosai staring Inuyasha down seriously as Inuyasha waited patiently.

After a moment, Inuyasha smiled and he placed his hand on Totosai's shoulder as he said lightly: "You aren't going to tell me that the answer is in building up my own strength, are you?"

Totosai flinched guiltily, and Yuki sighed as Inuyasha immediately punched the old man's head.

' _Idiot._ ' Yuki thought absently while a lump grew on Totosai's head.

"I should have known!" Inuyasha growled, annoyed, while Kagome sighed: "The old guy shouldn't have even brought it up."

"Mhm." The others all nodded.

Totosai simply ignored them as he turned back to the now abandoned Tokijin, noting Yuki staring at it intently. The old master came up behind her, opening his mouth to speak, when she warned him as she eyed the sword warily: "I wouldn't touch it. Its demonic aura is incredible even now."

The others looked over in surprise, all of them returning to the situation at hand, while Totosai raised a brow.

"I'm glad you noticed." He noted approvingly. "Many a demon, especially half-demons, might have been tempted by the false power it also provides."

"Well, I learnt the hard way that power isn't always everything." Yuki muttered, glancing briefly at Inuyasha.

His face remained impassive, and Yuki knew it was because, despite their similar backgrounds, he still desired the powers of a full demon while Yuki did now.

Totosai meanwhile was watching the half-fox thoughtfully. She was certainly very different from most of the others, demon or half, that he had encountered, more human than even Inuyasha. And yet, she retained the power and cunning of long-living demons. And something was also telling him that she would be special in her own way – and his belly was never wrong.

Deciding he would continue to observe this girl, Totosai turned back to Tokijin, intending to reach for it when he flinched.

"The evil won't allow me to extract it." He murmured in horror. "Who could have commissioned Kaijinbo to forge such a sword?"

The group could only shake their heads, and Miroku stated firmly: "We'll have to construct a barrier around Tokijin to contain the aura. Otherwise, we won't be able to control its evil."

"Miroku, can't you put some kind of sacred spell on it?" Shippo asked hopefully, but Miroku shook his head.

"The aura is too strong." He admitted grimly. "I'm not sure any of my spells will be able to seal it completely."

"What about your idea to create a barrier then?" Shippo tried, but Miroku sighed: "Easier said than done. We'd need to hire men to build it, and that requires money, which we're sadly lacking."

Yuki sighed as she glanced at Inuyasha, who shrugged beside her, before they snorted as Shippo stated bluntly: "Then make some money with your fake fortune telling."

"I make an honest living, I'll have you know!" Miroku exclaimed indignantly, and Yuki raised a brow in amusement while Shippo countered: "Your job as a monk is to help people, so how about helping us?"

"Point taken." Miroku conceded. "If I agree to this, I'll need to keep some of the money to entertain myself with the ladies. I may not make as much as we need…"

He trailed off thoughtfully, and Shippo sighed: "Couldn't you forget the ladies just this once?"

"You could entertain yourself with this lady for free." Yuki smiled sweetly, causing Shippo to choke while Miroku looked over in surprise.

"I enjoy having a vicious duel with men until one side cries mercy." Yuki went on with a wicked smile and Miroku immediately gulped as Inuyasha snorted. "Just so you know," she flashed her teeth, "I've never lost, but some men have been known to lose their ability to have children."

Miroku's eyes widened in fear before he closed them and stated quickly: "Perhaps I can forget the ladies just this once?"

Kagome sighed while Shippo shook his head at Mirkou, and Sango stated bluntly: "Idiot."

"Hey!" Miroku protested, when Inuyasha interjected impatiently: "I've heard more than I need to. We're wasting time here."

He drew his Tetsusaiga, stating confidently: "I'll use Tetsusaiga to smash it to bits!"

He lifted his sword with great difficulty while Yuki sighed.

"It won't work." She told her friend bluntly, and he argued: "Oh yeah? Watch this!"

He jumped at Tokijin, swinging his Tetsusaiga and tried to land a blow to break the sword… only to meet a protective barrier.

"What?" Inuyasha gasped before he was flung back by Tokijin's sheer aura, landing on his feet a few paces back from the powerful sword.

"Told you." Yuki informed him, and he asked, dumbfounded: "Is Tokijin unbreakable?"

"It's evil power is incredible." Sango noted as they stared at the sword, and Shippo added with a shiver: "Almost as if it's alive!"

"Who do you think asked Kaijinbo to make it in the first place?" Kagome wondered, and Miroku answered firmly: "We can talk about that later. But right now, we should distance ourselves from it."

"I agree." Yuki added while Totosai nodded in agreement, and Inuyasha interjected incredulously: "You mean, you want us to run?!"

"Anyone capable of withdrawing a sword of such evil would have enormous power." Totosai replied. "You're no match at present."

Yuki winced, knowing Totosai had said exactly the wrong thing without even needing to look at her childhood friend. Inuyasha's eyes had narrowed, and he folded his arms like a sulky child as he sat down firmly on the ground.

"I'm waiting here." He stated flatly.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome protested, while Yuki sighed: "Inuyasha, grow up."

"Shut up, I'm not a child." He growled, and she muttered: "Stop acting like a child then."

"I'm not, and I've made up my mind!" He snapped, and Yuki sighed while Shippo pointed out: "If you hang around the sword, it might be dangerous!"

"He's right." Sango added. "It's wiser to distance yourself for now."

"No!" Inuyasha returned determinedly. "Do what you want but I'm not going to move a single muscle."

The group stared at him incredulously, except Yuki, who sighed. She settled down beside her friend, and Inuyasha growled: "I also don't need protection, Yuki."

"Sure you do." She answered with a bluntness only a foster sibling could have. "You'll always need protection from your own idiocy."

"Hey!" He complained, but she replied pointedly: "Pipe down, I'm only staying here for another night. I refuse to sit here longer than that."

"Heh! I'm staying until the other guy appears!" Inuyasha growled, and Yuki shrugged.

"If you say so." She said shortly, putting an end to the conversation, though she knew Inuyasha wouldn't actually sit that long either.

He could be stubborn as a mule, but she also knew how to handle him. Right now, his pride had been hurt by Totosai's words, but if she gave him a night to cool off, then she could remind him of his foremost mission to defeat the mysterious Naraku. Hopefully, Tokijin's true owner wouldn't come looking before then.

*A/N Song of the day: **Hanyou** from the Inuyasha OST. The link is as follows: /7NKb_xsEN7U


	5. Sesshomaru wields Tokijin

By the time the morning sun had risen, Yuki knew her guess was right. Inuyasha had calmed down, and his own natural impatience was starting to make his muscles itch. If she just waited a little longer, she knew it was only a matter of time before he agreed to leave. There was just one thing left to be done before that.

Yuki moved aside as Totosai approached, letting the old master speak to her friend as Totosai began: "You certainly keep yourself busy. Changing into a human one minute," he huffed as he sat down heavily between Inuyasha and Yuki, "a goblin the next."

"I'm a demon, not a goblin." Inuyasha snapped, annoyed. "It's not exactly like I have any idea what's going on here."

But though his tongue was sharp, he settled down beside the old swordsmith, ready to listen and Yuki hid a smile: her best friend really hadn't changed over the last 150 years.

But her smile dimmed as Inuyasha's words caught up with her, and she remembered his changed smell. What could it have meant? And what dangers did it mean for Inuyasha? Because Yuki highly doubted that what she'd smelt happen - and what Inuyasha had told her of what happened with Goshinki – boded well for her half-demon friend.

"Don't you know what's happening?" Totosai challenged. "You really are dimwitted."

Inuyasha huffed in annoyance, but he waited patiently as Totosai went on seriously: "Myoga told me that you transform into a full demon when you're on the verge of dying."

Yuki blinked, shocked that that had been the trigger factor. ' _Does that mean…?_ ' She wondered.

Totosai caught her glance, and he confirmed: "Inuyasha, your father's demon blood is strong, so it's not too surprising that it happens since you are a half-demon of the same blood. But," he turned to stare at Tokijin, "if you ask me, your strength doesn't lie in your demon nature."

Inuyasha frowned, while Yuki leant in attentively as Totosai went on: "As I explained to you, the weight of the Tetsusaiga comes from the fang that I used to forge it."

Inuyasha's frown deepened in confusion, and Totosai explained further: "Originally, Tetsusaiga was forged from your father's fangs alone. In other words, you were relying on your father to protect you."

Inuyasha glanced at his sword at that, the words not sitting too well with him, but he glanced over again as Totosai went on: "But now, Tetsusaiga is different. Now, you must master your _own_ fang, and you must protect yourself."

Inuyasha blinked, suddenly understanding, while Yuki frowned slightly. While the words themselves were noble and honorable – and really, she didn't doubt it was true – there was something… wrong. As though Totosai was purposefully not telling them something.

But she shook it off as Totosai finished seriously: "When you can freely wield this new Tetsusaiga, you will have truly discovered your own strength."

Inuyasha paused at that, looking down at Tetsusaiga now with a new understanding, before he and Yuki blinked as clapping sounded from behind them. They turned in surprise to see the others all gathered around as well, applauding Totosai's words and cheering Inuyasha on.

"That's right, it's just as you have said, Totosai." Miroku stated, while Shippo added with a nod: "Yup, exactly."

"You can do it, Inuyasha!" Kagome added encouragingly. "You've got the willpower! You can do anything you set your mind to!"

"Yeah, I guess so…" Inuyasha said slowly, but he and Yuki exchanged looks and they knew they were both thinking the same thing: ' _Why does it feel like they're conning Inuyasha?_ '

Suddenly, both Inuyasha and Yuki's ears twitched, and they both looked up sharply just as the sky clouded over abruptly as an immense demonic aura approached. The others all looked up as well, tensing as they anticipated the attack that was inevitably approaching while blue lightning flashed and thunder rumbled as the demon came steadily closer.

Inuyasha got to his feet, frowning while Yuki sniffed the air. Her brows also pulled down in confusion as she caught a very familiar scent…

' _Oh no._ ' She thought, just as a green light appeared above them. It flashed brightly for a moment, before it was gone, revealing Sesshomaru himself riding on the dragon A-Un.

"Huh?" Inuyasha began, when A-Un fired a bolt of blue lightning down at Tokijin, causing their group to flinch back while shieldling their eyes against the bright light.

Sesshomaru then leapt easily down while A-Un remained floating in the air, the dog demon landing gracefully beside the now steaming Tokijin.

"Ah!" Totosai flinched, while Inuyasha growled: "Sesshomaru."

"Oh no, not him." Totosai whimpered as he physically ducked behind Inuyasha, hiding himself from the eldest son of the Inu no Taisho.

Inuyasha barely glanced at Totosai before he returned his glare to his older half-brother, demanding: "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just what I would ask you." Sesshomaru returned coolly, though his eyes flickered briefly over to Yuki.

She met his gaze evenly, noting that he didn't look at all surprised to see her. Of course, between her running off after Inuyasha's scent and Sesshomaru no doubt picking up her scent before he'd even arrived, that wasn't exactly surprising.

Sesshomaru returned his gaze to Tokijin next as he stated flatly: "I've only come for this sword. It seems the demon you killed was so bitter, it desired revenge even after it was forged into a sword."

"What?" Inuyasha growled, while Sango wondered: "How does he know that Tokijin was created from Goshinki's fangs?"

"It must mean that…" Miroku gasped, and Yuki made a slight face as Sesshomaru said coldly: "I was the one who commissioned Kaijinbo to make this sword."

Kagome flinched as Sesshomaru's eyes landed once more on Inuyasha, his gaze cold and filled with only disdain for his little brother. Though, Yuki noted with a frown that there was a slightly pensive look in his eyes, almost as though he were weighing something in his mind.

"Sesshomaru!" Totosai cried, effectively drawing the demon's attention over. "You must not touch Tokijin! Even you will be possessed by the sword's evil aura! Heed my words."

' _Is this guy sure he knew Inu no Taisho?_ ' Yuki wondered as she gave Totosai an incredulous look. ' _First he accidentally baits Inuyasha, now he's basically baiting Sesshomaru.'_

There's no way the proud Sesshomaru would back down after that challenge… and Yuki doubted the strong demon would be overpowered by Tokijin. In fact, she didn't doubt he would overpower Tokijin.

The thought had barely finished forming in her mind when Sesshomaru scoffed. He strode forward, grabbing Tokijin as he sneered: "Pathetic fool. What do you take me for?"

Yuki's eyes widened as she watched the dark aura around Tokijin starting to dissipate, almost physically bending to Sesshomaru's own demonic energy and will.

"The evil aura." Miroku gasped as he stared at the same thing. "It's dissipating."

"The evil aura was overtaken by Sesshomaru." Totosai murmured, and Yuki said in annoyance: "Did you expect any less?"

"You know him?" Sango asked in surprise, and Yuki nodded shortly.

"From Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned but Yuki didn't answer as Sesshomaru examined Tokijin.

He had very little interest for the half-demoness now that they weren't travelling, for what she did in her life was not his business, and his sole focus was on the new sword he'd acquired.

"Hmm." He murmured: "The sword has chosen me as its master."

His eyes lifted, and he challenged sharply: "Draw your sword, Inuyasha. There is something I wish to verify."

Both Inuyasha and Yuki tensed, the former bracing himself for the battle while the latter sensed she'd found the answer to her earlier question. Sesshomaru was examining Inuyasha curiously, and she suspected he wanted to test how Inuyasha's blood had changed before.

She also realized now that Sesshomaru must have specifically had Tokijin forged with Goshinki's fang because it had defeated Tetsusaiga, and consequently almost defeated Inuyasha himself.

Yuki stared at Sesshomaru, wondering: ' _Does he really hate Inuyasha that much? Does he really intend to kill his own brother?_ '

Inuyasha of course had no idea Sesshomaru had also caught the smell when his blood changed to that of a demon's during his battle with Goshinki, so he growled: "You want to verify something about _me_?"

"Don't do it, Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed quietly, her voice filled with concern as she tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve.

"Would you let go of me?" He answered, bracing himself to fight, and Totosai demanded: "Do you honestly think that you can defeat him?"

"He has a point." Yuki added, thinking back to when she'd faced Sesshomaru. He'd barely even needed to lift a finger to defeat the other demons, and had only waited around to test _her_.

There was no way Inuyasha could win, not with his sword as it was.

But Inuyasha pointed out in a growl: "I can't exactly tell him to come back when I've finished training."

"Precisely." Sesshomaru agreed with a small smile as he raised Tokijin. "Come at me, _little brother._ "

He said the last words so condescendingly and filled with such hate that Yuki shivered inadvertently as she realized: ' _He really will kill Inuyasha._ '

"I'll make it easy," Sesshomaru added as Inuyasha hesitated, "I shall come for you."

And before any of them could blink, Sesshomaru had lunged forwards, running at them with Tokijin raised to strike Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly reacted by dashing forwards to keep Sesshomaru from coming closer to his friends, and he pulled out his Tetsusaiga as he yelled: "You're going to regret this later, Sesshomaru!"

But Yuki noted the way Inuyasha very subtly slowed down with his Tetsusaiga raised, and she knew he would never last in the battle.

"Master Totosai…" She began as Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga clashed with Tokijin.

"The best he can do is resist!" Kagome gasped worriedly as they watched Sesshomaru release Tokijin's demonic aura.

Tokijin's demonic aura sparked and sent small slashes cutting across him, and as Inuyasha grit his teeth, Shippo said worriedly: "The sword is too powerful for him."

"This isn't looking good." Totosai agreed worriedly, and Miroku pleaded: "Isn't there any chance Inuyasha can defeat him?"

"Well," Totosai said uncomfortably, "he still doesn't know how to handle Tetsusaiga. Besides, he's up against Tokijin – a dangerous sword in anyone's hands – and now that it's being wielded by Sesshomaru…"

"He's a sitting duck." Yuki snapped, and Totosai winced: "Er… yes."

They all looked up as there was a loud crunch, to see Inuyasha crouched behind Tetsusaiga, barely able to keep the sword lifted enough to protect himself as Sesshomaru pushed him back a few feet.

"Ah, dammit to hell." He muttered while Sesshomaru watched his brother thoughtfully.

Yuki knew he'd gone easy so far to test Inuyasha's blood, and as Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed she knew he wasn't going to hold back any further. And Inuyasha didn't stand a chance.

"Have you altered your combat strategy?" Sesshomaru taunted. "You usually charge at me blindly, with great haste."

"Huh." Inuyasha growled. "Whatever you say!"

He charged at his older half-brother, raising Tetsusaiga with great effort, but Sesshomaru blocked it easily. Their blades locked once more as Inuyasha tried to get in a blow, knowing his only chance of success was to take Sesshomaru down in one swing.

But that was easier said than done, and Inuyasha grit his teeth as sparks flew between their swords, while Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed just slightly as he slowly started to push Inuyasha back once more.

"Ah." Sesshomaru realized. "Tetsusaiga has become heavier, I see."

"It's a _lot_ heavier, you stupid jack-ass." Inuyasha snapped as they both leant their full weights onto their connected blades, gold eyes meeting in a battle of wills as much as power.

Sesshomaru sniffed dismissively as he stated: "The sword is too heavy for you. You're better off without it!"

With that, he suddenly altered the angle of his Tokijin, swinging it up and surprising Inuyasha. Tetsusaiga was knocked instantly out of his hand, the sword going flying back before stabbing itself uselessly into the ground as Inuyasha himself was sent flying backwards, now defenseless.

"Look at Tetsusaiga!" Miroku gasped as they watched Tetsusaiga revert back to its rusty form now that its master was no longer holding it.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried in horror, while Shippo said shakily: "He doesn't stand a chance!"

Yuki turned to Kagome sharply, and she hissed quickly and quietly: "Is there any way any of you can convince Inuyasha to get off the battlefield?"

"Well…" The other girl began hesitantly, and Miroku interjected quickly: "If Kagome uses her command, we can force Inuyasha into submission and carry him off."

"But not while he's fighting Sesshomaru!" Shippo argued, and Yuki's eyes narrowed.

"Leave it to me. I'll handle things, you guys get him out of there." She said quietly, and the others glanced at her in confusion as she leant forward, watching the brothers intently as Inuyasha sat up slowly.

"Damn it all." Inuyasha growled in frustration as he stared at Sesshomaru, his eyes narrowing angrily as Sesshomaru just regarded him calmly.

"Master Inuyasha, hurry and hold Tetsusaiga!" Myoga begged as he dashed over to Inuyasha, landing on Inuyasha's shoulder and jumping on the spot in his urgency.

"Myoga, you again?" Inuyasha snapped irritably, and they watched as Inuyasha glanced at Tetsusaiga and then at Sesshomaru again.

And Yuki knew he wouldn't pick up the heavy sword, knowing that with his stubborn nature, Inuyasha would choose to attack with his bare hands and risk being killed rather than attempt to use a weapon he couldn't control.

Sure enough, Inuyasha got to his feet and growled: "Don't need it!"

He began to charge at his brother, weaponless, and his friends all shrieked in alarm as Sesshomaru smirked and held Tokijin at the ready.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as Miroku cried: "Inuyasha, come back!"

"He'll be killed!" Sango gasped at the same time, but even as she spoke, white hair suddenly flew passed them all.

"Ice Mage!"

Inuyasha screeched to a halt before he could try to attack his brother while Sesshomaru frowned as a blast of ice suddenly appeared along the earth, rising up in sharp spikes to create a formidable ice wall between him and Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru growled while Inuyasha whipped around to the source, opening his mouth to shout at Yuki when she called determinedly: "Kagome, now!"

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome cried, and Inuyasha went falling right onto his face just as Sesshomaru swung Tokijin and cut the ice wall down.

He took a step forward, starting to advance on his fallen brother, when he paused and his eyes narrowed into angry slits as the familiar white-haired figure leapt over Inuyasha. Yuki landed between the brothers, just slightly in front of Inuyasha, with her knives drawn as she faced Sesshomaru down with her face drawn tight.

"Kagome, get him out of here." Yuki ordered, and Sesshomaru growled while Kagome and the others hesitated as Shippo gawked.

"That's what she meant by she'd 'handle' it?" The child asked incredulously. "She's crazy."

"Yuki, get away…" Inuyasha croaked as he struggled to rise, while Sesshomaru glared at the girl.

"Move." Sesshomaru ordered, his voice still emotionless though Yuki could see in his golden eyes that he was furious with her intrusion. His demonic aura swirled around them, and for the first time Yuki could feel real murderous intent in her direction.

Well, in Inuyasha's direction, who was currently lying behind her. Yuki simply locked her jaw and she stared Sesshomaru down, her grip on her knives tightening as she called back sharply: "You lot, get Inuyasha out of here! Now!"

Kagome was the quickest to react, pulling Miroku with her as she hurried to grab Inuyasha and haul him back with her, calling: "Yuki, be careful!"

"Damn it all, Yuki-!" Inuyasha began, struggling to get free, before Kagome shouted: "SIT BOY!"

There was another crash and Miroku quickly grabbed the now incapacitated Inuyasha.

"There is no escape!" Sesshomaru snarled furiously at that, raising his Tokijin but Yuki brought her knives abruptly down into the ground as she called once more: "Ice Mage!"

Ice erupted from her swords, flying out across the plains once more and raising ice spikes as the attack approached Sesshomaru. His eyes narrowed and he adjusted his position into a defensive position as he raised Tokijin and blocked the onslaught.

He swung Tokijin, cutting through the ice easily, only to find that Inuyasha was gone, he and his friends making their escape on the demon slayer's cat demon and the shape-shifting fox, as Yuki blocked Sesshomaru's view and senses with her own fox powers.

Only the half-demoness herself remained now, and Sesshomaru snarled furiously across the plains at her.

"What do you think you are doing, challenging this Sesshomaru?" He snarled as he advanced on the girl.

She tensed, but unlike when they'd first encountered each other she made no attempt to flee as she braced herself to face him and she stated: "I won't let you hurt Inuyasha."

"You would die for a weakling like _him_?" Sesshomaru snapped, and she answered, her ice-blue eyes filled with fire: "How could you say that when he's your brother?"

"That filthy half-breed is no brother of mine!" Sesshomaru thundered. "I despise the fact that my father's blood runs in him."

"But it is still your father's blood." Yuki snapped. "And I won't let you try to kill him, no matter what it costs me."

Sesshomaru snarled at her, but Yuki stood her ground. She met his gold eyes defiantly, and Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed even further as he read the defiance and determination in her light-blue ones.

But before he could retaliate - as Yuki was expecting him to – a wall of fire appeared between them.

Sesshomaru backed away from the fire sharply, as Yuki blinked, before a voice called to her: "Hurry, child!"

She looked up, startled, while on the other side of the flames Sesshomaru hissed: "Totosai."

Yuki quickly jumped up onto the older demon's flying cow, settling behind the old swordsmith as he quickly took them off away from the angry dog demon below. She glanced back briefly, just in time to meet Sesshomaru's eyes as he watched her disappear through the smoke.

Yuki frowned slightly as they left the powerful demon behind. He'd definitely seen her, and he was certainly capable of chasing her. But he hadn't.

 _'He chose to let me go.'_ She thought in confusion. ' _But why? Just what are you thinking, Sesshomaru?_ '


	6. Friends and Foes

"Thank you for saving me, Master Totosai." Yuki said politely as Totosai landed them safely down, not far from his place.

Yuki glanced at the large skull that made up Totosai's home, surrounded by the flames and lava that he used to forge his swords.

"It's… a very nice place." She added, and he chuckled: "Huh. I doubt it for an arctic fox demon."

"I'm a half-demon." She said evasively, and he pointed out: "But you are half arctic fox demon."

He walked off heading back towards his home as Yuki frowned.

"Uh, excuse me, Master Totosai-" She began, and Totosai interrupted as he glanced back: "You were wondering why I do not treat you differently."

Yuki hesitated, nodding.

"I mean, I appreciate it." Yuki added. "But, this has never happened to me in all my 180 years. And now it seems like everyone around me doesn't care that I'm a half-demon… except maybe Sesshomaru."

"Hmmm." Totosai turned to look at her. "How _do_ you know Sesshomaru?"

"I… I met him recently, and travelled with him for a short while, I guess." Yuki admitted. "It's a long story."

"Hm." Totosai commented, before turning away once more. "Well, perhaps you are simply finding your right place in the world, now."

Yuki blinked, staring after Totosai as he walked away casually, disappearing into his home. She wasn't sure what to say to his words as she wondered if he was answering her question… or answering his own question.

She sighed as she turned away, heading off back to her own isolated company. She would catch up with Inuyasha again at some time or other; besides, he was busy with his quest. While Yuki wouldn't mind joining him if he wanted, she recalled his wish that she distance herself from this Naraku and Inuyasha's hesitance to bring up Kikyo.

It had felt as though he didn't want Yuki to interfere on his personal grudge… or that he was afraid to get her involved. Either way, she would respect his wishes, for now at least.

Besides, there was the unresolved question about the change she'd previously perceived in Inuyasha's blood. It seemed Sesshomaru had been interested in it as well, and if there was one thing that was certain, it was that Sesshomaru wouldn't hesitate to kill her best friend. She needed to watch out for Inuyasha, as well as figure out why Sesshomaru had let her go that morning.

' _But first,_ ' Yuki thought as she jumped high up into the trees of the closest forest, ' _food!_ '

* * *

A few days later found Yuki milling about lazily amongst the trees. She hadn't caught onto Inuyasha's scent again since the incident, nor had she sensed Sesshomaru around. Though she missed Rin, she was wary of keeping her promise to visit the child after her last encounter with the dog demon who guarded Rin.

Yuki stretched, glancing up at the sky and noting the crescent moon that was just beginning to peak through the clouds. It seemed it was time for bed, and she'd just settled down on a tree branch… when she heard a human child cry out.

Yuki shot upright, turning her head towards the sound intently, and she frowned as she picked up on the sounds of buzzing. Almost as though the human in question was being pursed by bees or some form of insect… some kind of demon insect.

The boy's voice cried out again, and Yuki took off into the trees. She jumped neatly from branch to branch, racing towards the sound as she drew her swords. The buzzing was getting louder, and she detected a strange aura coming from the general area where she could hear the human boy running away, when he came to an abrupt stop.

Yuki's eyes narrowed as she drew closer, hearing the ground break before the boy and sending him jumping backwards with a cry. Yuki broke the trees just as the demon appeared, a large spider-like creature that was growling: "Kohaku, you cannot escape from me. Surrender and give me the Sacred Jewel shard in your back!"

It lurched to attack the boy, flinging him aside and causing him to drop his sickle weapon as he fell with another cry.

"Let him go!" Yuki commanded as she leapt at the demon, her knives raised. "Winter Blaze!"

Her cuts were neat and efficient, one blade cutting the demon right in half while the other cut off its head. Yuki landed right before the boy just as the demon started to crumble, and she glanced back at him to see him staring at her with wide eyes while the demon fell behind her.

"Kohaku!"

Yuki blinked and turned to look in the direction of the cry in surprise, just as Sango, and Miroku, broke through the trees on Kirara, the demon slayer looking wild with worry.

"Sango?" Yuki asked in surprise, and the other two also looked at her.

"Yuki?" Inuyasha asked as he leapt out behind the others as well, carrying Kagome on his back.

"Inuyasha." Yuki greeted as her eyes flicked over to Sango once more.

The demon slayer was no longer looking at her, staring instead at the boy before Yuki. There was clear pain and longing in her expression, and Yuki wondered what relationship the two had. She glanced at the boy, Kohaku, who was also staring at the woman but with a puzzled expression.

"Who are you?" He asked suddenly, looking at Sango and then Yuki, and then the group behind Sango. "Do you know me?"

He addressed his last question to Sango, clearly confused as to how she knew his name, while Yuki blinked. Kagome had gasped in shock, her eyes flickering over to her friend in concern and Yuki's eyes widened. Sango appeared to have gone into shock, though her eyes displayed hopelessness and immense pain.

And Yuki wasn't sure, but she had a very bad feeling about this whole thing.

* * *

"Are they going to be okay?" Yuki asked Inuyasha quietly as she glanced at the wooden hut where Sango, Kagome, and Shippo had taken Kohaku to rest and find out what was going on.

"I don't know." Inuyasha admitted quietly and Yuki glanced at him.

"How did Sango know the boy?" She asked, and Inuyasha sighed before glancing back at the hut.

"Kohaku's her younger brother." He revealed and Yuki's jaw dropped. "But he died."

"What?" Yuki asked sharply, and Inuyasha shushed her.

"He's clearly alive." Yuki hissed, and Inuyasha returned: "Will you let me finish?"

She sniffed but waited, and Inuyasha explained: "Naraku brought him back using the Sacred Jewel shard. It's what's keeping him alive, and what kept him under Naraku's control."

"He was working for Naraku?" Yuki repeated incredulously, and Inuyasha nodded.

Yuki glanced back at the hut thoughtfully, thinking back to the frightened little boy she'd saved and she observed: "He doesn't seem to be any more."

"I don't know." Inuyasha grumbled as he settled himself down. "I think the kid's just putting on an act for us."

Yuki frowned thoughtfully.

"It doesn't appear that way to me."

The two half-demons glanced up at Miroku's words as he walked up to stand beside them, the trio keeping guard.

"You mean you trust him?" Inuyasha demanded incredulously, but Miroku pointed out: "I didn't say that. Last time we saw Kohaku, he was virtually a puppet. Like a human without a soul."

Yuki pursed her lips thoughtfully, and she noted: "That doesn't seem to be the case with the boy before us now."

"Precisely." Miroku agreed, and Inuyasha frowned.

The trio all glanced back once more as they heard a noise, and they watched as Kagome walked out with Shippo clinging to her shoulder.

Yuki's ears twitched a little as she heard Shippo ask concernedly: "Do you think it's safe to leave them alone, Kagome?"

"Sango wanted it that way." Kagome replied softly. "So I wasn't going to argue with her."

"Hmm…" Yuki hummed thoughtfully, and Inuyasha glanced at her as Kagome joined them.

"What? You don't trust him either, right?" He asked her, and Yuki sighed.

"I don't think he would know if he was being used." Yuki corrected softly. "But that's not what was bothering me."

Inuyasha cocked his head as Yuki turned to face him, her eyes serious as she asked: "This Naraku… what did he really do?"

Inuyasha's face fell, his expression becoming grim, while Miroku tensed. Yuki frowned, but Kagome suddenly piped up: "Miroku, I think we should check the back."

"Huh?" He asked, and she tugged on him as she started walking off, dragging him with her as Shippo looked at her in surprise from his spot still on her shoulder.

"I want to make sure it's all safe here." Kagome explained. "It might take a _really_ long time."

She glanced back at Inuyasha pointedly, while Miroku raised a brow.

"Why, Kagome." He began with a smirk. "I had no idea you wished to be so intim-"

"Sango's right inside there with her broken heart, mister." Kagome reminded him and that shut Miroku up effectively.

Inuyasha watched the other three disappear while Yuki watched him, waiting. Once they were gone, he sighed and then turned to her seriously.

"All right." He began. "But just listen to the end, cause it's a very long story."

Yuki nodded, and Inuyasha began their private discussion. He spoke in a very soft voice so that only Yuki's enhanced hearing would be able to hear as he started with what had really happened fifty years ago with Kikyo, leaving them bitter against each other.

She frowned but stayed quiet as he'd requested while he then explained their recent discovery that Naraku had been the one behind the whole scheme, because he had wanted to tear Inuyasha and Kikyo apart. That had been part of his journey with Kagome, and it was now that Inuyasha revealed why Miroku and Sango were part of the group searching for Naraku as well.

The more of his story he told, the more Yuki's frown deepened as she wondered just how far this Naraku's shadowy hand had extended. Inuyasha and Kikyo, Kagome's role as Kikyo's reincarnation and the only hope to purify the jewel, Miroku's curse, and Sango's heartbreaking story. It seemed there was no end to Naraku's evil, and no-one who wasn't drawn into his web. Even Sesshomaru had a vendetta against the demon, and Yuki wondered who else would be targeted and consequently become involved.

She also now understood more deeply why Inuyasha was so reluctant to have her join them. Naraku appeared to love to play on people's feelings to hurt them most, and break them right where it mattered.

But Yuki couldn't help but worry that she should join the fight. Naraku was clearly going to hurt many in his quest for power, and Kohaku was just a boy. He reminded her of Rin, and Yuki wondered if it was wise to sit aside when innocent lives like those children's could be scarred because of it.

"Yuki?" Inuyasha asked as he reached the end of his tale, and she remained silent.

"Thank you for telling me all this." Yuki told him, and he shrugged.

"You're my friend." He answered. "If there was anyone I trusted most in this world, it'd be you."

Not Kagome?

The question was on the tip of Yuki's tongue, but she bit it back. Now wasn't the time, not when he was clearly still very hurt about what had happened with Kikyo. For though he would never say it aloud, Yuki knew him. And she knew Inuyasha still loved the fallen priestess.

' _Oh, Inuyasha._ ' She sighed to herself, but aloud she simply said softly: "And you know that the person I trust and value the most is you, Inuyasha."

He smiled a little, his gold eyes soft as he saw her understanding. That was one thing that would never change for him: his friendship with Yuki. She'd been there with him through it all for roughly 130 years – 180 if you counted the time he'd been asleep -, and they'd stuck together through thick and thin.

The pair glanced back as Kagome peeked around the side of the building, clearly intending to spy on them. She blushed when she saw them looking, but walked back with Shippo and Miroku as she said: "All clear here."

"That's good to know. Thank you, Kagome." Yuki said warmly as the serious mood between her and Inuyasha lightened a little.

She fixed her eyes onto the other girl's as she spoke, showing her silent gratitude as well. Kagome nodded, understanding, before she settled down beside Inuyasha with Miroku sitting beside Yuki as he began: "And it seems Sango and Kohaku are doing well as well."

"I still don't trust him." Inuyasha muttered, returning to his normal self, and Kagome sighed: "Oh, Inuyasha."

"We can't know that for sure." Shippo added, but Inuyasha scoffed: "I'm sure a couple good punches will knock the truth out of him."

"Come on now, you can't do that." Kagome sighed and Yuki nodded in agreement while Miroku chimed in: "Kagome is right, it's not as simple as all that. We can't say whether it's a trap or not, but the fact is that Sango's been reunited with her younger brother."

"Yeah." Kagome sighed. "And if it _is_ a trap, then Sango will be heartbroken."

"But she'll be even more hurt if we just left him to hurt someone." Yuki said quietly. "While it's not an idea she'd be happy to entertain, Sango's personal feelings shouldn't cloud her judgment. Not completely."

"Hmm." Miroku hummed while Kagome nodded unhappily. "But we can't just tell her to keep Kohaku locked away or something."

"I know." Yuki admitted. "But that's why this is a delicate subject, isn't it?"

They nodded, before all glancing back as they heard the hut door slide open. Sango stepped out, closing the door quietly and carefully behind her as Kirara, in her small form, purred.

Inuyasha huffed, before he stood up abruptly and started walking to meet Sango.

"Uh oh." Yuki muttered, while Kagome called: "Inuyasha?"

"If you two won't tell her, then I will." Inuyasha replied firmly as he stalked off, and Yuki sighed while Kagome hissed in alarm: "Hold on! Don't do it, Inuyasha!"

He ignored her as he came to stand before Sango, crossing his arms. Sango stopped in surprise, looking up to meet Inuyasha's gaze before averting her eyes as she saw his grim expression.

"What?" Sango asked, clearly feeling something off and having a good guess what it was. Because she was worrying about the same thing, deep down inside, even though she pretended otherwise on the surface. "What's the matter?"

"Listen, Sango." Inuyasha answered grimly as the others quickly got to their feet as well. "It's about Kohaku. It's obviously one of Naraku's traps."

"And there's his trademark bluntness." Yuki sighed, while Kagome smacked her forehead with her hand in exasperation.

Sango meanwhile had flinched slightly, saying evasively: "You're wrong, I trust Kohaku."

"That's what Naraku wants." Inuyasha pointed out harshly, and Yuki pursed her lips while Sango's jaw locked.

"What choice do I have, except to trust my younger brother?!" Sango demanded, her anger flaring defensively, but Inuyasha stayed firm as he answered: "This whole thing reeks of Naraku."

"If we hadn't come to his aid, and Yuki hadn't saved him – which I _am_ grateful for," Sango exclaimed back, "then his Sacred Jewel shard would have been removed and my brother really would've died!"

"That's the trap. That's what he wants you to think!" Inuyasha returned, his worry causing him to get sharper.

"It's _not_ a trap!" Sango shouted back, and Kagome tried as she touched Inuyasha's arm: "Inuyasha, maybe this isn't the best way to handle this."

"Handle what?" Sango snapped. "Kohaku isn't something that needs to be _handled!_ "

"That's not what they meant, Sango." Yuki intervened quickly. "You know that."

"Let's just calm down-" Miroku added, when Inuyasha interjected impatiently: "Why can't you see and just admit the facts?"

"Because it's not fact!" Sango shouted, and Inuyasha shouted back: "You're being blinded by love for your kid brother!"

"Enough!" Sango shouted. "You don't know how I feel!"

"Open your eyes!" Inuyasha shouted back at her, and Yuki cut in sharply: "Stop!"

She stepped between the two, glaring at both as she ordered: "Calm down, both of you. Inuyasha, you're letting your worry overlook Sango's feelings."

"I'm not-!" He began, but Yuki ignored him as she turned to Sango and went on: "And Sango, you know that Inuyasha's right and there is a chance this is a trap."

"It's not-" Sango began but Yuki said sternly: "Tell me you don't feel even the slightest doubt that something isn't wrong. Tell me that, and we'll back off."

Sango hesitated, and Yuki said softly but still sternly: "We're not asking you not to trust your brother. We're asking that we take precautions while there's a chance of dan-"

She cut off sharply, both her and Inuyasha turning their heads sharply to look behind them. The others blinked before they also felt the demonic aura coming closer, and Inuyasha scowled: "They're coming."

"A lot of them." Yuki agreed as she picked up on all the demon auras, noting an especially strong and particularly foul one.

It was at that moment that the clouds darkened before hundreds upon hundreds of demons came streaming down and towards the group. They all grabbed their various weapons, holding them at the ready as the demons approached, and Yuki frowned as she saw what appeared to be demon wasps appearing at the very front.

"Those wasps…" She murmured, remembering the buzzing from when she'd saved Kohaku.

"Naraku's poisonous insects." Inuyasha growled, and Yuki's jaw tightened while Mirokue growled: "Naraku's advanced guard."

"No… it's Kohaku they're after." Sango gasped, whirling around and starting to run back to the hut worriedly, Kagome right behind her.

"Forget about him, Sango!" Inuyasha shouted, and Yuki said in annoyance: "Would you forget about me if I was the one they were after?"

"Course not." He scoffed, and Yuki said dryly: "Then maybe remember that when you speak to Sango about her brother."

Inuyasha blinked while Yuki bent her knees before springing into the air, her twin swords drawn as she swiped and took down the first of the poisonous insects. Inuyasha growled but followed her, using his claws as he slashed more of the insects.

Yuki slashed another group of the poisonous insects when her blue eyes narrowed. Something flashed in the distance, and Inuyasha yelled at her: "Yuki, move!"

Yuki jumped away, just as the curved blades in the wind came slicing down at her and Inuyasha. The two quickly dodged about, avoiding the blades and each other lest they bump into each other and both get killed. Miroku had grabbed Shippo, carrying him as they too avoided the blows, and the four came to a halt right before the hut, gasping and trying to get their breaths back.

Yuki's ears flattened to her head as she caught the foul scent from earlier coming closer and she looked up to see a pretty demoness coming flying down towards them, a smirk plastered across her red lips. Her dark hair was pulled back in a short ponytail high on her head, and she was wearing a purple patterned kimono with a simple yellow sash tied around the waist.

But Yuki's eyes narrowed on the fan the women carried, and her jaw set as she realized this demon had been the one who'd just attacked them.

The woman just smirked back as she landed in a crouch before them, her bright red eyes scanning the group and resting for just a brief moment longer on Yuki before she looked back at Inuyasha as he growled: "Kagura. What do you want this time?"

"I know you're hiding Kohaku." The demoness, Kagura, replied as she stood upright. "Inuyasha – let me have him."

"What?" Inuyasha hissed but Kagura snapped: "Don't play innocent with me. Hand over Naraku's kept boy."

Her eyes narrowed as she hissed: "You see, Kohaku went berserk, and ran off from the castle with the Sacred Jewel shard embedded in his back."

"And that's the reason you've come for him?" Inuyasha asked incredulously while the others' jaws also tightened in anger.

"Naraku _always_ ," Kagura replied as the other demons landed behind her, "goes overboard."

"You don't say." Yuki muttered, her eyes narrowed angrily, and Kagura just smiled at her.

"Yuki, wasn't it?" Kagura smirked, and Yuki growled but Kagura just continued coolly: "Naraku's known to go too far. Imagine, dispatching this entire army just because he wants the shard."

She smiled as she fanned herself lightly, and Inuyasha growled: "So, you're after the Sacred Jewel shard, are you?"

"Correct." Kagura answered easily. "Although," she smiled, "once it's removed, Kohaku will die. We're under orders to let Sango have him after that."

"How dare you!" Miroku said sharply, while Yuki hissed angrily.

But Kagura just smiled mysteriously at them, and Yuki frowned as she saw a triumphant gleam in the demoness's eyes.


	7. Kohaku

"We need to keep Kagura and her army distracted from Kohaku." Miroku murmured, and Inuyasha nodded minutely.

"Hey, Kagura!" He taunted. "You needed to bring an entire army just for one kid?"

Kagura smirked, and Yuki's frown deepened. Something… wasn't right. She glanced back to the hut, where it was awfully quiet for a long time now, while Kagura shouted back at Inuyasha: "My, isn't this just so convenient? Might as well slaughter you all while we're at it."

She flicked her fan before her face again as she looked right at Inuyasha, declaring: "Don't you worry though – I shall personally take your head, Inuyasha!"

Yuki tensed as Kagura lifted her fan, crying: "Dance of Blades!"

The same curved blades came at them, and Yuki dodged to avoid the attack as Miroku threw himself backwards while Inuyasha lunged after Kagura. The other demons took this as the sign to attack as well, and they all lunged at the group as well.

Miroku slashed at the demons with his staff, protecting Shippo, while Yuki sliced with her knives. She could attack with her 'Winter Blaze', but they needed to keep the army busy and away from Kohaku. Inuyasha was clearly thinking the same thing as he launched himself at Kagura, avoiding her 'Dance of Blades' as he attacked her with his claws.

Yuki struck down some more demons, when Miroku cried: "There's too many!"

She grit her teeth, before looking over sharply as she smelt Inuyasha's blood. He'd landed safely, but Yuki noted the small cut on his face from where he'd been late in avoiding one of Kagura's blades.

"What's the matter?" Kagura taunted. "Why don't you draw your sword, Inuyasha?"

"It'd be a waste to use Tetsusaiga to kill the likes of you." Inuyasha scoffed, while Yuki frowned slightly. The Tetsusaiga was still too heavy for Inuyasha, though he was getting better at wielding it.

"He must not be drawing the Tetsusaiga because it's still to heavy for him to wield." Shippo noted from where he was hiding under the hut. "What a brilliant idea!"

Yuki's ears twitched in annoyance and her eyes narrowed as she saw Kagura stiffen just a little in surprise and then triumph. Inuyasha also saw, and he threw a furious glare over his shoulder at Shippo.

"Fool!" He snapped, and Shippo gasped, clasping his hands over his mouth: "Uh oh! Did I say that out loud?"

Kagura chuckled, and she smirked: "That's why you're not using your sword."

Yuki sliced through another demon as Inuyasha growled: "I'm going to silence you, once and for all!"

He drew his Tetsusaiga, and ran at Kagura, but the demoness easily avoided the slowed blow from the heavy sword. Inuyasha growled while Yuki frowned again, unable to shake the feeling that something was wrong. Sango was too quiet inside the hut, and it almost felt… as though Kagura was trying to bait them. Her eyes widened as she realized. _Could it be…?_

Yuki twisted as Inuyasha as Kagura taunted: "What's the matter, Inuyasha? Seems like you're having an awkward time with your sword."

"Damn." Inuyasha growled, and Kagura smirked when her eyes narrowed as a voice cried: "Ice Mage!"

Kagura jumped as ice came shooting across the earth towards her, but this time she wasn't fast enough – the end of her sleeve got caught in the ice, trapping her and she jerked down as Yuki leapt over, her swords raised.

"Winter Blaze!"

Kagura growled, cutting her kimono to avoid Yuki's attack as she flew away. The demons behind Kagura weren't so lucky and over thirty perished from the one blow, causing Kagura's eyes to widen.

They narrowed once more as Yuki came jumping after her, the half-demon's face grim as she thrust her knife at Kagura. Kagura ducked before deflecting Yuki's other knife with her fan but Yuki then kicked the demoness, sending Kagura flying backwards.

Kagura barely landed back on her feet a few paces away, while Yuki's eyes tightened.

"I was right." She muttered, before she shouted at Inuyasha: "Inuyasha, do you smell Kagome?"

"What?" He asked blankly but Yuki's eyes were on Kagura.

Kagura's eyes had narrowed and she'd flinched just slightly, and Yuki knew she was right as she repeated: "Do you smell Kagome?!"

"I-" Inuyasha broke off, realization breaking over his face as he realized he didn't.

"What's the matter?" Miroku asked, before he quickly lifted his staff to block another onslaught of demons.

Using that moment as an opening, another group of demons flew passed, heading for the hut, and Miroku gasped.

"Inuyasha!" He called, but Inuyasha exchanged grim looks with Yuki, before their attention was called as Kagura shouted: "Pay attention! Dance of Blades!"

Yuki jumped to dodge the attack while Inuyasha heaved Tetsusaiga around so that he could use it to block the attack and shield himself. They both looked back sharply as there was an almighty crack and crash, as the demons destroyed the hut and Miroku stared in horror as he thought the worst.

Unfortunately, the two half-demon's knew better, and Yuki shouted sharply: "Go!"

Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and he turned and ran, while Miroku also belatedly realized: "None of the demons are going away. They knew Kohaku wasn't inside!"

"Stop them!" Kagura shouted, and the demons attacked once more.

Miroku scowled as he fought viciously, realizing that they needed to go after Sango, Kagome, and Kohaku, while Inuyasha was already dashing off in the direction that he could smell Kagome's blood.

His eyes narrowed in anger, before he glanced back over his shoulder as Kagura snarled: "Stop right there, Inuyasha! Dance-!"

"Winter Blaze!"

Kagura was forced to stop and protect herself as Yuki's attack sliced through, cutting Kagura's path. Inuyasha went on ahead as Yuki stood between Kagura and Inuyasha, and Kagura growled: "Why, you…"

"You'll have to get through me first." Yuki said coolly, before lifting her swords. "Ice Mage!"

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura shouted, and their attacks met as the two went at each other while Miroku fought off the demons.

"You used Kohaku to get to Kagome. She was your target." Yuki hissed, and Kagura smirked even as she was forced to dodge one of Yuki's swords.

"Correct." The demoness replied. "That girl who can use the sacred arrows is quite a nuisance you know."

"And she's my friend." Yuki returned, when suddenly Miroku shouted: "Yuki, move out of the way!"

She glanced back, noting Miroku's posture as he grasped the beads around his right wrist.

"No, Miroku!" Shippo cried. "You'll get the poison insects!"

"Yuki!" Miroku shouted and she moved, as did Kagura, as Miroku pulled off his beads and shouted: "Wind Tunnel!"

Yuki's eyes widened as she witnessed the Wind Tunnel Inuyasha had told her about for the first time. It was an incredible force, sucking in all the demons around them as Yuki moved to cling to a tree while Kagura took off in a gust of wind atop what appeared to be a giant feather.

"Miroku! Stop!" Shippo implored as he saw the Wind Tunnel absorbing the poison insects as well, but Miroku ignored him as he took it all in. He finally closed his Wind Tunnel when there were no more demons left, while Kagura flew off above.

"Miroku!" Shippo and Yuki called, both running over as Miroku collapsed to his knees, clutching his right hand.

"Are you dying?" Shippo cried in alarm, and Yuki said sharply: "No, he's not. Miroku, what do you need?"

"We have no time to waste." He replied through grit teeth. "Yuki, you must hurry after Inuyasha."

He grimaced in pain, and Yuki pursed her lips.

"Shippo, you look after him." Yuki ordered. "I'll go on ahead, and Miroku, you'd better be okay."

"Yeah, sure." Shippo answered uncertainly while Miroku just grimaced more in pain and Yuki took off running in the direction Inuyasha had gone.

She was worried for Miroku, but believed he would be all right once he could heal. Right now, she had to make sure Kagome was safe and see if there was any way they could save Kohaku.

Her nose twitched and she grit her teeth as she smelt Kagome's blood. It was fresh, which meant she was wounded though the lack of sounds and fighting had to mean she was still alive. Inuyasha should have reached the human girl by now, and Yuki was sure there would be more commotion if anything had happened to Kagome.

"Kagome!" Yuki called as she broke through some trees and spotted the girl in question.

She was staring in the opposite direction, clutching her bleeding arm as Kirara stood guard over her, but turned at the sound of her name.

"Yuki!" Kagome gasped, and Yuki asked as she landed beside her: "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, this is just a scratch." Kagome insisted. "More importantly, we have to stop Sango."

"Sango?" Yuki repeated, confused, and Kagome explained: "Kohaku almost killed me, but he didn't. But Sango doesn't know that, and I fear she may kill her brother!"

"Why is everything so complicated with you lot?" Yuki sighed as she straightened up. "Where's Inuyasha."

"He's gone on ahead to stop Sango, but we should hurry there too." Kagome informed her and Yuki nodded.

"Kagome, you get on Kirara." Yuki instructed. "And follow me, I can smell them."

"Yuki, you have a strong sense of smell as well?" Kagome asked curiously as Kagome sat atop Kirara, who followed Yuki.

"I'm about as good as Inuyasha." Yuki answered. "Though his sense of smell is slightly better than mine. I have a little better hearing than him, though."

"What can you hear then?" Kagome asked and Yuki answered with a frown: "Inuyasha's found them. Kohaku's safe."

Kagome breathed in relief when Kirara suddenly growled and Yuki's eyes narrowed as well.

"What is it?" Kagome asked in alarm, and Yuki bit out: "Kagura's joined them."

Kagome gasped and Yuki called: "Kirara, hurry!"

Kirara sped up as well while Yuki took off even faster, running ahead and towards where she could hear Kagura taunting Inuyasha and Sango. Yuki arrived just as Inuyasha yelled at Kohaku, holding the boy by the front of his shirt: "Kohaku! Remember! Remember it all! About Sango, and the demon slayers!"

"Kagura." Yuki greeted flatly as she landed before Sango.

"Why, hello again, Yuki." Kagura smirked and Yuki just glared at her as Kagome and Kirara also arrived beside Sango. The demon slayer appeared to be too stunned with horror to move as she stared at her brother in Inuyasha's grip.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, but the half-demon was still yelling at Kohaku: "Remember each and every detail! If you want to live!"

"Stop!" Sango cried, and Inuyasha snapped at her: "If he doesn't remember it all, he'll continue to be under Naraku's control. And Naraku will take the shard in his back and kill him!"

Sango hesitated while Kagura chuckled.

"You say such awful things, Inuyasha." Kagura purred, before her eyes narrowed.

"Inuyasha!" Yuki called in warning as she saw Kagura's hand tighten around her fan, and Inuyasha quickly jumped as Kagura threw wind blades at him again.

Unfortunately, he dropped Kohaku as he did, and Yuki growled as Kagura threw up wind to blind them temporarily. When the air cleared and they could all see again, it was to see Kagura flying high above them on her feather once more, Kohaku seated beside her.

"Wait, Kagura!" Inuyasha shouted furiously, but Kagura chuckled: "If he remembers everything he did, this kid will truly be destroyed."

Yuki's hands clenched in anger as Kagura purred: "It's kindness to let him die without remembering a thing."

Inuyasha growled but Kagura was already too far away, and Sango and Kagome ran up behind the two half-demons to watch as well as Kagura disappeared, taking Kohaku with her.

"Kohaku…" Sango whispered, before she clenched her fists and fell to her knees in despair.

The others all looked at her as Sango began pounding the ground with her fist as she cried bitterly: "Damn! Not again."

Yuki glanced at Inuyasha as Sango started to cry, her shoulders shaking with anger and sorrow at losing her brother once more.

"Sango." Kagome murmured sadly, watching the older girl with compassionate eyes, and Sango sobbed: "It's the same thing all over again."

"Damn, what troublesome siblings." Inuyasha muttered as he turned his eyes back to Sango.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded as Sango blinked and turned to look at him.

Inuyasha just continued firmly: "Hey, Sango! Let me tell you this, so you don't jump the gun next time! Naraku ordered Kohaku to kill Kagome!"

"Eh?" Sango blinked, while Inuyasha went on with a scowl: "But Kohaku didn't kill her! That's because he still has a human heart!"

Sango's eyes widened while Yuki nodded beside her friend as Inuyasha scolded Sango: "That's why we cannot kill Kohaku. Get him alive! Got that?!"

He turned away, folding his arms as he scowled into the distance while Sango stared at him in shock. Kagome also looked surprised at Inuyasha's attempt to comfort Sango, while Yuki bumped her shoulder against her friend's.

"So, one more reason to take Naraku down?" She asked lightly, and he scoffed: "Heh, that's Sango's problem."

"Mhm." Yuki hummed, and he glared at her before glaring back at Sango.

"Also!" He shouted at Sango again. "If it had been Yuki and not Kohaku, then I would have never given up on her! So remember that!"

Sango blinked at him while Kagome sweat-dropped as she muttered: "Sango never said anything."

"It's his own guilty conscience." Yuki informed her, while Inuyasha scowled at her.

"Shut up." He huffed, and Yuki shrugged: "Not likely."

She became serious once more as she turned to her friend and said firmly: "Also, Inuyasha."

He frowned, turning to give her his full attention as he caught the utmost seriousness in her tone.

"I'm going with you on your quest to defeat Naraku." Yuki stated, causing his jaw to drop while Kagome and Sango blinked.

"What?" Inuyasha demanded, and Yuki repeated calmly but firmly: "I'm joining you on your quest."

"No, Yuki, it's dangerous." Inuyasha argued, but Yuki replied sternly: "Anywhere's dangerous if you aren't careful. And I can't sit back anymore, not when I can see with my own eyes the extent of Naraku's cruelty."

"This isn't some self-righteous mission for justice, Yuki." Inuyasha argued. "You could get killed."

"And it's not just a revenge mission either." Yuki pointed out firmly.

Inuyasha frowned, but Yuki went on seriously: "You might have personal agendas, but I'd rather join you and stop him now than wait for him to give me a personal reason to fight as well."

Inuyasha scowled and opened his mouth, when Kagome cut in: "You know, Inuyasha, she's right."

"What?" He yelped as he turned to Kagome incredulously, but she continued calmly: "It should be Yuki's decision, and quite frankly we can use all the help we can get. Besides, Kagura's already seen her – isn't it also better to protect Yuki if she's with us already anyway?"

"Thank you, Kagome." Yuki said, impressed by the neat argument the young priestess had presented.

Inuyasha's mouth was flapping open as he tried to come up with a counter-argument, but there was too much truth in Kagome's words. And he knew Yuki too well to assume she'd just sit by and watch if she strongly desired to fight Naraku and his injustice.

So the half-demon huffed as he folded his arms sulkily, but they knew that he was giving up on the battle he was clearly going to lose. Kagome smiled a little as she turned to comfort a now much calmer Sango, while Yuki bumped her shoulder against Inuyasha once more.

"What?" He asked sulkily, and she smiled: "You're acting like a child again."

"Yuki," he turned to her, his gold eyes serious, "I just don't want anyone else getting hurt."

"I know." Yuki replied, also getting serious again as she met his gaze squarely. "But I don't want people getting hurt either. And I promise I'll try to be careful."

Inuyasha sighed but nodded, and Yuki smiled as they turned around and together with the other two women and Kirara, headed back to check on Miroku and Shippo.

*A/N Song of the day: **Inuyasha's Lullaby** from Inuyasha. The link is here: /_eqVlxjbUpY


	8. Fates

"Woods… squirrel…" Jaken commented as he trailed behind Sesshomaru through the forest. "Lily… yellow…"

The little demon turned his head back towards Sesshomaru as he asked: "Your father's friend lives so deep in the forest, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Lord Sesshomaru, when do you think Yuki will come back to visit?" Rin piped up from her seat atop A-Un.

"Silence, child! Stop asking that every five minutes!" Jaken yelled, and Rin pouted: "But we haven't seen her for so long!"

"I said silence!" Jaken scolded.

Rin sulked quietly as Jaken continued to scold her while Sesshomaru tuned them out. They'd repeated this behaviour too often for his liking recently, for Rin missed the half-demoness and constantly wondered where she might be. Sesshomaru had no time for such trivia.

He was focused on his father's swords – he couldn't afford to be distracted by thoughts about that curious half-demoness. Her loyalty astounded him, particularly given where it lay, and her determination to protect her friends piqued his interest.

But now was not the time for that interest, and Sesshomaru banished such thoughts as he focused on one tree standing alone in the middle of the forest. They were close.

"Welcome…" Bokusen-Oh's voice called out to the group. "I have been waiting."

"A voice… from the sky." Rin gasped as she stared up at the canopy, while Jaken did the same as he said shakily: "I don't see anyone."

"I've been expecting you," Bokusen-Oh mused, "Sesshomaru."

"You knew that I was coming, Bokusen-Oh?" Sesshomaru questioned as he came to a halt before the ancient tree.

Jaken glanced at his master in confusion, while Bokusen-Oh answered: "You've come to speak to me about the swords."

Sesshomaru waited, staring at the tree, and Bokusen-Oh finally revealed his face in the centre of the tree trunk. Jaken and Rin gasped, but Sesshomaru remained cold as he waited for Bokusen-Oh to speak.

"Is the information you seek," Bokusen-Oh asked, "about the Tetsusaiga, your father's heirloom sword? Or…"

"A tree demon!" Rin gasped, finally breaking from her shock, while Jaken murmured uncertainly: "Lord Sesshomaru, just what is that?"

"A 2000-year-old magnolia tree." Sesshomaru answered flatly.

Jaken gasped in awe, while Bokusen-Oh added: "The sheaths of the swords, the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga, that belonged to Sesshomaru's father were carved from my boughs."

"The sheaths?" Jaken gasped, while Sesshomaru said impatiently: "Bokusen-Oh. You would know… the link between Inuyasha and the Tetsusaiga."

Bokusen-Oh's eyes finally flickered over to Sesshomaru, as the ancient demon repeated thoughtfully: "Inuyasha? You mean your younger brother?"

"Inuyasha's blood changed." Sesshomaru explained without deigning to reply to the other demon's prodding question. "It was when a demon bit into the Tetsusaiga."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he remembered the smell as he said firmly: "It changed from a half-demon's blood scent to the smell of a demon's blood. Like mine and my father's."

"The same smell of blood?" Bokusen-Oh repeated before he chuckled.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly as Bokusen-Oh murmured: "I wonder about that."

Sesshomaru stiffened, and he asked slowly: "What do you mean by that?"

Bokusen-Oh looked right at him as he explained: "Inuyasha is a half-demon, born between a demon and a human. He could never become a full-fledged demon."

Sesshomaru frowned, waiting patiently, and Bokusen-Oh went on: "Sesshomaru, there is something that you, a full-fledged demon, can do but which Inuyasha could never do."

"Inuyasha could 'never' do?" Sesshomaru repeated, arching a brow in surprise, and Bokusen-Oh explained: "It is to maintain oneself."

"Maintain oneself?" Sesshomaru repeated with a slight frown, and Bokusen-Oh elaborated: "Yes. For example, Sesshomaru, during a battle, if you are cornered, you are able to remain calm. You never lose control of yourself."

"Hmph." Sesshomaru scoffed. "I would never get into such a desperate situation."

Bokusen-Oh chuckled, saying lightly: "Perhaps."

Sesshomaru's eye twitched slightly in irritation, but he kept silent as Bokusen-Oh continued: "However, Inuyasha is different. If backed into a corner and his life is in danger, his demon blood takes control of the body and transforms."

Sesshomaru frowned thoughtfully, before glancing back up as Bokusen-Oh added in warning: "But, the pure blood of his father is too strong for a half-demon."

"So what happens?" Sesshomaru asked, and Bokusen-Oh replied: "Let me see… It cold be said that the demon blood devours the soul."

Sesshomaru cocked his head, so Bokusen-Oh explained: "He cannot recognize himself. He cannot differentiate between friend and foe… He just kills. And in that transformation, Inuyasha will eventually lose his soul. He will become a demon who only knows how to fight and kill. He will continue to fight until he is destroyed."

Sesshomaru's frown deepened slightly, while Bokusen-Oh added: "Your father probably did not want such a fate for Inuyasha. That is why he bequeathed Inuyasha the Tetsusaiga to protect him."

' _The Tetsusaiga protects him?_ ' Sesshomaru wondered, but another question escaped him.

"And this is the fate of all half-demons?"

Jaken glanced at Sesshomaru in surprise and even Bokusen-Oh seemed to regard the dog demon curiously as he replied: "All half-demons, if cornered, share this fate. But Inuyasha is particularly susceptible for his father's demon blood is too powerful."

"Hm." Sesshomaru murmured, ignoring Jaken's questioning looks as he thought: ' _So…_ she _will be susceptible as well…_ '

* * *

Yuki watched Inuyasha and Kagome sitting on the boulder by the river, cocking her head slightly at their interaction. There was something very strange about the pair, something Yuki had noticed early on in her meeting with Kagome. There had been… tension, to say the least.

But now, watching them, it quickly became obvious to her that Kagome was in love with Inuyasha. Yuki wrinkled her nose sympathetically, but at the same time her brows furrowed slightly as she watched her childhood friend. He loved Kikyo, Yuki knew that all too well… but somehow…

Yuki glanced behind her shoulder as she heard the door to the hut open, and Sango stepped out with Shippo on her shoulder.

"How is he?" Yuki questioned, and Sango sighed.

"He's getting better." She said with no small amount of relief and Yuki nodded.

"That's good." She commented, and then the pair lapsed into a brief silence.

"Yuki?" Sango asked after a moment, and Yuki asked curiously: "Yes?"

"I wanted to thank you." Sango said softly. "For helping convince Inuyasha… and for staying here with us, and letting me stay."

Yuki's eyes softened and she hugged the demon slayer. Sango blinked in surprise while Yuki said sincerely: "You don't have to thank me, Sango. And don't worry about Kohaku – we'll find a way to save him."

Sango smiled a little, nodding as she hugged the half-demoness back. They parted after a while, and Yuki gestured at the hut as she said: "I'll watch Miroku for a while, so you can go speak with Inuyasha and Kagome as well."

"How'd you know she wanted to go to them?" Shippo asked in surprise and Yuki smiled.

"Because you're all good people." She answered, and both Sango and Shippo blinked at the conviction in her voice.

They then both blushed, Sango muttering a quick thanks as she hurried off to thank Inuyasha and Kagome as well. Shippo shot a beaming smile at Yuki, who returned it warmly and with a wave as she sat back and listened to the wind blow through the trees.

* * *

As soon as Miroku was feeling better, the group started on their way once more, heading down the road through the valley. Inuyasha led while Kagome rolled a strange two-wheeled contraption behind him, carrying Shippo in a basket on the front. Yuki walked beside Kagome, Miroku a little behind them, while Sango covered from the rear.

The peace of the valley was suddenly broken as they heard a male voice cry out in alarm, and the whole group stopped immediately.

"What was that?!" Inuyasha asked, turning his head sharply while Kagome and Yuki looked back as the former stated: "It came from over there!"

They all turned to look, just as a young boy, maybe ten years old, came running around the bend in the road, crying for help. He tripped over, falling down as Sango called: "What's wrong?"

"Gramps… it's my gramps!" The boy cried, pointing behind him to where he'd come from.

"Is it a demon?" Inuyasha asked sharply as he ran immediately in the direction the boy had pointed while Yuki frowned.

The others all blinked in surprise at Inuyasha's quick response while Yuki took off next, running after Inuyasha with a frown still etched on her face.

' _I don't smell anything._ ' She noted confusedly, while Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards where the two half-demons could smell a human: "Where is it, old man?! Where'd the demon go?!"

Inuyasha jumped, landing in a field, while Yuki jumped after him. She noted something in the distance, and a smile started to appear on her face while Inuyasha sniffed in confusion: "I don't sense any demons."

The male voice cried out again, and Inuyasha looked up… to see an old man lying prone down a field, his basket of chives fallen further down below, as the old man cried: "Over here! Over here! I tripped…"

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched in annoyance before he glanced over sharply as Yuki started sniggering.

"This isn't funny." He said flatly, and Yuki started to laugh harder.

"Yuki!" Inuyasha cried, and she got out through her laughter as she brushed caramel locks out of her face: "Sorry… but… your face…"

She trailed off as a fresh peal of laughter overcame her while Inuyasha scowled.

"All right, you two." Kagome chided as she and the others walked over as well. "Come on, let's go help him."

* * *

"Ah, I'm saved!" The old man sighed in relief as Inuyasha carried him.

"Cripes." Inuyasha grumbled. "I thought a demon attacked. Getting us all worked up for nothing."

The old man was undeterred as he continued to beam thankfully at Inuyasha while the little boy piped up: "Good thing, Gramps."

"Thank you so much." The old man continued to thank them. "I twisted my ankle when I fell, and now you even carry me like this."

Yuki shot an amused grin over her shoulder at Inuyasha, her smile widening when she saw his disgruntled expression. He just scowled back at her as she walked ahead with Kagome, the two leading the way back to the old man's village, while Miroku told the old man warmly: "Not at all, it's on our way. Nothing to worry about. Right, Inuyasha?"

Yuki bit back another laugh as Inuyasha scoffed, while the old man repeated gratefully: "Thank you very much!"

Kagome also glanced back with a small smile, when Shippo piped up happily: "Oh, the village!"

They all looked over, and Kagome smiled as she agreed: "Yes, I can also see it!"

They all headed down the road towards the small village, sitting amongst the rice fields, though Yuki started to hang back a little. Only Inuyasha noticed, but he didn't comment as he let down the old man near the edge of the village.

Inuyasha folded his arms as they said their farewells, Kagome greeting warmly: "Take care."

"Yes." The old man answered just as warmly, and his grandson added: "Thanks, miss… and Mr. Dog-Man."

"Dog-Man?" Inuyasha repeated, annoyed, but Kagome said quietly to quickly calm him: "Inuyasha."

"As thanks, I'm giving you my treasure." The boy said blithely, rummaging in his tunic before he hurried over to Inuyasha.

Yuki's lips quirked up into a smile as the boy reached out fearlessly to Inuyasha, reaching over to place something in Inuyasha's hand despite his folded arms. The boy smiled at them again before he ran back to his grandpa, and the two humans waved at the group as they walked away, the boy calling: "Bye!"

Kagome smiled a waved back while the others crowded around Inuyasha curiously.

"What did he give you?" Miroku asked, and Inuyasha showed them as he said flatly: "A snake's molted skin."

Yuki smiled while Kagome said lightly: "Wow. A molted skin."

"Wow!" Shippo gasped as he jumped over to cling to Inuyasha's arm. "Inuyasha, can I have it?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he handed the skin over to Shippo while the others all chuckled and they started back along their way. Inuyasha walked with Yuki, and she glanced at him before looking away though she nodded silently. The others were walking behind the pair, and didn't notice the exchange as they watched Shippo happily swinging the snakeskin around as he rode in Kagome's basket.

Yuki shook herself after they'd been walking for a while, and she said lightly: "You should be proud, Inuyasha, for saving that old man."

"Dang." He complained in response. "We have no time to be saving people."

"But we're walking this route already!" Kagome protested, while Miroku added dryly: "Whenever you do a good deed, you become ill-tempered. Was he always like this, Yuki?"

Yuki paused a little, glancing back at Miroku and he was startled from his teasing by the almost pensive look in her dark blue eyes.

"Not always…" Yuki murmured, and Inuyasha glanced at her.

The others also hesitated a little, but Yuki seemed to remember where she was, and she said lightly: "But it's been a very long time that he's been like this. What's the matter, Inuyasha, afraid you'll lose to me again in a fight if you do something nice?"

"I didn't lose to you!" He argued, and Yuki countered: "Oh right, it was a surrender wasn't it?"

"I didn't surrender!" He protested, the two quickly falling into their playful bickering repertoire while the others shook their heads.

But each was thoughtful now as they watched the half-demoness, wondering what had been going through her head when she'd answered Miroku initially.

Suddenly, both Inuyasha and Yuki stopped walking, Yuki's ears twitching as they both sniffed the air.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, and Miroku wondered: "What's the matter?"

"I smell human blood." Inuyasha answered slowly, and the group stiffened when Yuki turned back to the road they'd come from as she added sharply: "And it's coming from there."

"What?!" Kagome gasped as they all turned sharply to look, only to see smoke rising from the area of the village they'd just come from.

"There's smoke!" Sango said sharply, and the group all moved quickly.

Inuyasha and Yuki led the way, sprinting ahead as Kagome followed riding her strange contraption while Sango and Miroku ran behind them. Yuki's ears twitched and she said to Inuyasha: "Inuyasha, there!"

He also picked up on it, and their eyes zeroed in on a small figured appearing at the end of the road. Yuki clenched her teeth as she recognized the boy, an arrow protruding from his shoulder as he struggled to walk.

"The boy…" Kagome gasped, and she hurried down the hill to meet the boy.

She creaked to a stop right before him, hurrying over as he whimpered: "Gramps…"

The boy collapsed into Kagome's arms and she held him as she called urgently: "Hang on!"

"Are you all right?" Shippo asked worriedly, and the boy whimpered: "Please help."

"Kagome," Inuyasha ordered sharply as he and Yuki paused beside the girl, "you take care of the kid."

"Okay." She answered firmly, and Miroku said to Sango: "Sango, you stay and protect Kagome."

"Got it." Sango nodded, and Inuyasha called: "Let's go, Yuki, Miroku!"

"Right." Both of them agreed and the three had just started to run for the village when Yuki's eyes narrowed.

She skid to a stop, staring to the West, and Inuyasha noticed.

"Yuki?" He asked, and she called sharply: "You and Miroku go on ahead. I'm going to go check something out."

He nodded, trusting her judgment and the two males ran off towards the village while Yuki ran to the West-side forest.

' _This scent…_ ' She thought as she grit her teeth. ' _It's definitely him._ '

Yuki ran through the trees, drawing her swords as she did, and her grip on them was firm as she burst through a line of trees and sighted the familiar demon.

"Sesshomaru." She bit out with narrowed eyes, her knives lifted before her defensively. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you." The dog demon answered, his eyes also narrowed as he watched the white-haired half-demoness.

"Are you here to kill Inuyasha?" Yuki asked in a low voice, and Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"I'm here to test something… and then kill him." He answered, and she snapped back: "Testing his demon blood?"

Sesshomaru raised another brow, surprised that she knew, and he asked: "So, you know it as well."

"That his father's demon blood is dangerous? Hardly difficult to work out." Yuki scoffed and Sesshomaru's gold eyes watched her thoughtfully.

"So… you don't know." He murmured, and Yuki's ice-blue eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?" She asked, and he repeated: "You don't know."

Yuki growled but then she blinked as he added: "You don't know that his demon blood will devour his soul."

"… What?" Yuki asked, her knives dropping just slightly as she stared at Sesshomaru. "What do you mean… devour his soul?"

"That is what I am here to test." Sesshomaru answered dismissively as he took a step forward.

Yuki's eyes narrowed, and she tensed, her knives lifting once more and Sesshomaru raised a brow again.

"You would challenge this Sesshomaru?" He asked, once again somewhat surprised at how willing she was to place her life on the line for Inuyasha.

She'd made it clear at their first meeting that she was no fool when it came to battle, and that – unlike Inuyasha – she knew her strengths and weaknesses enough to avoid losing battles.

But it seemed that that logic didn't apply where Inuyasha was involved… and it irritated Sesshomaru that his little brother was the one this half-demoness would choose to die for.

' _Fool._ ' He thought, when Yuki replied to his question with steely blue eyes: "I won't challenge you directly, Sesshomaru. But I cannot stand aside and let you harm my friend."

"So, you wish to die then." Sesshomaru commented coolly, and Yuki's eyes narrowed.

She observed him for a moment before she blurted suddenly: "Why did you let me go?"


	9. Demon's True Nature

Sesshomaru frowned, and Yuki continued as she watched him carefully: "You could have easily killed me before, but you let Totosai carry me away. Why?"

Sesshomaru just looked back at her coolly, and Yuki stared into his eyes intently. The question had been bothering her since he'd let her escape, and his words now only served to further confuse her. He clearly had no qualms about killing her, and yet his actions so far said he was disinclined to take her out. Why?

"You would question this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru asked, his brow arching. "I may have shown mercy once, but do not expect such kindness again."

"And yet, you have yet to attack me." Yuki observed. His eye twitched irritably, and she suddenly understood.

"It's Rin, isn't it?" She realized, and for a brief instant a scowl appeared on Sesshomaru's face.

"You won't kill me because of Rin." Yuki murmured, knowing she was right.

Sesshomaru growled and he suddenly launched at her, his poison claws extended. Yuki swiftly blocked his claws with her swords, keeping him back as he pressed closer but she stood her ground as he hissed angrily: "You dare to look down at me, half-breed? I can still kill you in an instant."

"I never said you couldn't." Yuki returned. "I said you wouldn't. Because you do care about Rin."

"I have no such sentiment, and least of all for a human." Sesshomaru snarled, and Yuki snapped back: "What is it with you and your brother? There's nothing wrong with doing a good deed or having someone to care about, demon or otherwise!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at her, but suddenly they both stiffened.

Yuki's head whipped around sharply, a dangerous move in her current predicament, but Sesshomaru didn't take the opening as he too focused to the East.

"Inuyasha." Yuki gasped, and Sesshomaru noted: "His blood has changed."

Yuki glanced at Sesshomaru uncertainly as he glanced down at her with emotionless eyes. She could smell another demon near Inuyasha, and the poison it was emitting. Her gut was telling her to run towards him, but she hesitated when she was faced with Sesshomaru, who could potentially make the situation worse.

Both of them stiffened once more as they heard and sensed Inuyasha easily dispatching the other demon, but something was wrong. Inuyasha's movements seemed… wild.

Yuki's eyes widened in alarm however, when the scent of human blood reached them and she whipped around to face the East completely. Her swords skid off Sesshomaru's claws, and she took off for Inuyasha. But Sesshomaru was faster as he blew passed her, heading in the same direction.

"Sesshomaru, please don't kill him!" Yuki yelled after him as she chased him towards the village.

Of course, the dog demon didn't reply, and Yuki flinched as she heard Inuyasha's ferocious snarls and almost manic laughter while the smell of human blood thickened in the air.

 _'It can't be.'_ She thought in horror. ' _Was this what Sesshomaru meant?_ '

She heard Kagome yelling for Inuyasha to come back, and Yuki's heart sank. _Please, no._

She broke through the trees and came to a halt just at the edge of the forest, behind Sesshomaru as the demon watched his younger brother. Inuyasha himself was directly in front of Sesshomaru, watching him with animalistic caution. His eyes were red and purple lines marked the sides of his face but Yuki's eyes widened as she saw the blood covering Inuyasha's hands.

"Yuki?" Miroku blinked while Kagome gasped, clutching the old Tetsusaiga in her hands: "Sesshomaru!"

"Why are you with him?" Sango asked, while Miroku wondered: "And what is he doing here?"

Yuki just glanced at them briefly, before returning her eyes back to Inuyasha. Her heart broke to see him like this, and she didn't have to look around to know exactly the extent of the damage he had done.

Sesshomaru, however, did glance around, noting the carnage, before he looked back at Inuyasha and he sniffed: "Hmph. A monster who only knows how to fight."

Yuki tensed, but the words didn't even affect Inuyasha as he stood and fully faced Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was growling softly, a feral noise that made Yuki's blood run cold, but nothing made her freeze like Sesshomaru's next words.

"Come at me, Inuyasha." He stated. "I'll test you to see just how strong you are when you transform."

Yuki's eyes widened as Inuyasha growled, cracking his claws, before he suddenly launched himself at Sesshomaru. She gasped as he simply took Sesshomaru head on, with no other attacks other than jumping with his outstretched claws ready to swipe at the dog demon.

Sesshomaru drew his Tokijin, extending it to meet Inuyasha, and Yuki cried: "No, wait, Sesshomaru!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, but neither brother shifted as Inuyasha launched at Sesshomaru while Sesshomaru released Tokijin's energy as small blades, causing cuts in Inuyasha's exposed skin.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, and Miroku cried: "No, Inuyasha! Sesshomaru's Tokijin can slay an enemy with the slightest pressure. You will be killed before you reach him!"

Yuki stood, horrified, as she saw the shell of her oldest friend making no move to protect himself, simply snarling as he tried to still get closer to Sesshomaru.

' _So this… is what Sesshomaru meant when he said Inuyasha's soul would be devoured._ ' Yuki realized.

She was then broken from her thoughts in shock, as she watched Inuyasha punch the Tokijin out of the way. Even Sesshomaru seemed surprised as he watched Inuyasha, while the others all gasped and Sango said incredulously: "He hit the sword away!"

"Inuyasha…" Yuki whispered in horror as she watched blood spurt from the wounds in his arms, while Inuyasha landed in a crouch a few paces away from Sesshomaru.

"Huh. Pointless." Sesshomaru muttered, and Inuyasha launched himself at his older brother once more.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried while Yuki shouted in alarm: 'Sesshomaru, no!"

Inuyasha swung wildly, and Yuki breathed as Sesshomaru simply jumped out of the way, leaving Inuyasha to smash uselessly into the ground instead of attempting to attack back. Inuyasha snarled as he turned, looking for Sesshomaru, when his eyes landed on Yuki instead.

Her eyes filled with sorrow as Inuyasha stared at her with utmost hate and bloodlust, now fully realizing the extent of the control his demon blood had over him.

' _He doesn't feel pain, he just continues to fight._ ' She thought in despair. ' _He doesn't know friend from foe, and will attack anyone._ '

As the thought crossed her mind, Inuyasha suddenly launched towards her, and Yuki tensed.

"Yuki!" Sango shouted, while Miroku cried: "Inuyasha, no!"

"Yuki, move!" Kagome cried, but Yuki's eyes turned steely and she lifted her swords.

Inuyasha swung at her, and Yuki blocked his claws with her right sword, Kiba, while swinging Tsume at his shoulder. It didn't pierce his robe of the firerat, nor had that been her intention – instead, she used the blow to swing herself up and above Inuyasha, jumping away from him as his claws skid along Kiba before he crashed into the ground once more.

Yuki landed a few paces away, watching Inuyasha warily as he stood up once more, turning to face her, when suddenly a blast of energy came flying at Inuyasha. Yuki whipped around as Inuyasha snarled while he was cut all over, to see Sesshomaru pointing Tokijin right at his younger brother.

He met her wide, accusing eyes evenly with his own gold ones before his eyes flickered back to his brother and Yuki did the same sharply as she heard Inuyasha launching himself once more. Her eyes widened as she saw the blood dripping all over him, but Inuyasha didn't seem to notice at all as he ran at Sesshomaru and Yuki once more.

"Yuki, look out!" Miroku shouted, and she made to brace herself when suddenly a presence appeared behind her.

"What-?" Yuki began when Sesshomaru shoved her unceremoniously with his shoulder, causing her to go skidding out of the way just as Inuyasha came running, launching himself at the greater threat: Sesshomaru.

"He's covered in lacerations!" Shippo squeaked, while Kagome yelled desperately: "Stop already! Inuyasha!"

"Sesshomaru!" Yuki gasped in the meantime as she saw him watching Inuyasha almost thoughtfully. Sesshomaru barely heard her, deep in thought.

' _Inuyasha._ ' He thought as he watched Inuyasha approach fearlessly. ' _You feel no fear… nor even pain. The demon blood has devoured your soul._ '

Sesshomaru jumped back slightly to dodge Inuyasha's wild swing at him, and he thought as he continued to dodge the mindless attacks: ' _You don't even recognize who you are. And if that can happen to you…'_

Sesshomaru's eyes flicked over to Yuki very briefly. She was watching them anxiously, her hands gripping her swords as she debated interfering or not, and Sesshomaru thought: ' _Just to make sure if Bokusen-Oh's words were true, to see if it could happen…_ '

Sesshomaru dodged another swing that left Inuyasha's back completely open to him and Sesshomaru thought: _'Inuyasha, I have come after you._ '

"Pathetic." Sesshomaru muttered aloud. "I understand fully now."

Yuki tensed as Sesshomaru leapt up and away, clearly having finished assessing Inuyasha, while Sesshomaru growled as he faced his brother once more: "You are not a full-fledged demon. All you are… is a half-demon."

Yuki's eyes widened as Sesshomaru lifted Tokijin, and he snarled: "So know your place!"

"No!" Yuki cried as she twisted her wrist and Inuyasha jumped at Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru jumped before Yuki could try to stop him.

The group also gasped as the dog demon launched himself to meet Inuyasha in the air, and Sesshomaru hissed coldly at his brother: "Inuyasha, a half-demon should act like a half-demon!"

Yuki ran for them as Sesshomaru lifted Tokijin to meet Inuyasha, throwing out one of her ribbon-whips, but it was too late as the sword glowed as Sesshomaru released his attack. Inuyasha was forced to stop in the air as the energy of the sword started to push him back before the attack started to cut at his skin once more.

Yuki was also forced to screech to a halt, holding one hand before her face defensively as she shielded her eyes from the bright light. The others all did the same, as Kagome screamed: "Inuyasha!"

At that moment, Yuki's ribbon wrapped around Sesshomaru's wrist. His eyes narrowed as he remained unmoving, but she cried pleadingly as she tugged: "Sesshomaru!"

Suddenly, the light faded as the attack ended and Inuyasha screamed as he went flying backwards while Sesshomaru's hand was jerked aside as he loosened his stiff grip and allowed Yuki to pull his sword arm aside.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped as they all watched him land with a heavy thump on the ground. The force of the blow was so great that even after he landed, he went skidding even further, causing Shippo to wince while Kagome flinched.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted before she went running for the downed half-demon, still clutching the Tetsusaiga in her hands.

Yuki meanwhile turned to stare at Sesshomaru, stunned.

"Sesshomaru…" She said hesitantly, and he glanced at her briefly before turning gold eyes back on Inuyasha. Yuki stared at him, bewildered, as he seemed to ponder something while examining his half-brother.

' _Why?_ ' She wondered. ' _If you're as cold as they all say, as you yourself say you are… why did you spare Inuyasha?_ '

' _So, this is the only way to stop him._ ' Sesshomaru thought as he stared at Inuyasha's fallen body. ' _To knock him out, and then get Tetsusaiga back into his hands. But then…_ '

He glanced at Yuki again, who just met his gaze with a questioning one of her own. He paused before looking back at Inuyasha, and – as Yuki's ribbon loosened around his wrist and retracted – he took a step forward, when a voice cried: "Please, stop!"

Sesshomaru watched impassively as Kagome threw herself over Inuyasha's unconscious form, covering him with her body as she held Tetsusaiga tightly in her hands. She glared up at Sesshomaru defensively, while the others all gasped.

"Kagome!" Sango cried as she also ran over while Shippo whimpered: "Oh, no, she'll be-!"

But they all paused in shock while Kagome blinked, as Yuki stepped up beside Sesshomaru, the half-demoness's hair back to caramel-red as she stared passed Kagome and at Inuyasha with dark-blue eyes.

"Yuki…?" Kagome asked while Yuki examined Inuyasha with sad, unreadable eyes.

"You, girl."

Kagome started, not having expected Sesshomaru to be the one to speak to her, and she looked back at him as Sesshomaru said flatly: "If you wish to stop him, use Tetsusaiga to undo the transformation."

Kagome stared, while Yuki's eyes flickered over to Sesshomaru pensively as he finished: "If he wakes up, he will continue to fight."

Kagome's mouth fell open, and she stared at Sesshomaru with wide eyes while his eyes returned to Inuyasha briefly. He then glanced at her one more time before starting to turn away as the others all caught up to Kagome.

"Wait!" Miroku called, and Sesshomaru glanced back at the monk.

"If you wanted to, you had the chance to kill Inuyasha earlier." Miroku stated as he stared intently at Sesshomaru. "But you only threw Inuyasha off with the sword."

Sesshomaru just continued to look at him, and Miroku demanded: "Why did you stop there? You despise Inuyasha. I can't believe you suddenly found brotherly love."

But Yuki frowned as she watched Sesshomaru while the dog demon replied coolly: "I will kill him, in time. But now, when he doesn't even know himself, there's no point in killing him."

And with that, he started to walk off again.

The others all watched him go, while Yuki's eyes flickered to Inuyasha again pensively.

"Kagome?" She asked quietly, and Kagome replied softly: "You're going to go with him."

Sango and Miroku turned to Yuki in surprise as the half-demoness nodded.

"Look after Inuyasha for me." She requested, and Kagome nodded.

"I will." She answered seriously. "So, go."

"I'll come visit sometimes." Yuki promised. "Tell Inuyasha that for me."

"I will." Kagome repeated, and Yuki nodded before she started running after Sesshomaru.

"Yuki?" Sango asked in surprise, and she made to take a step after her but Miroku held Sango back.

"Yuki, come back, he'll kill you!" Shippo called, but Miroku said thoughtfully: "You know… I don't think he will."

Sango and Shippo looked at him in surprise while Kagome turned back to Inuyasha.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuki called as she ran after Sesshomaru into the trees: "Wait up, Sesshomaru!"

He glanced back at her, but made no move to do as she said. Not that he needed to; she soon caught up to him, and slowed to a match his pace as he strode through the forest.

"You knew I'd follow you." Yuki noted, and he said flatly: "I could hear you."

"No, that would be you knew I _was_ following you." Yuki corrected as she came to stand before Sesshomaru, forcing him to a stop. "But you knew I _would_ follow you."

She stared up at him as he looked down at her.

"Yes." He answered, and she asked shrewdly: "So, you've guessed what I want to ask you?"

"To let you travel with Rin while you also search for Naraku." Sesshomaru answered, and Yuki nodded, impressed that he'd made that leap considering his only clue had been the fact that she was still travelling with Inuyasha and his friends.

"And to kill you if you ever become like Inuyasha."

Yuki looked at him thoughtfully, not because he'd accurately guessed her request but to seek answers in his gold eyes. He just continued to look down at her without expression, giving her little to go on as her eyes searched his.

"I'm not like Inuyasha." Yuki pointed out quietly. "I don't have any commands that can stop me as Kagome's command stops him, nor do I have a powerful sword that can keep my demon nature in check. As I'm sure you've figured out, already."

Sesshomaru just continued to watch her evenly and Yuki continued: "Inuyasha would never hurt me, even if I became like he was just now… Just as I couldn't harm him."

Her eyes were sharp now as she stared up at Sesshomaru as she went on: "But you don't have such qualms."

She looked at him, and he nodded just slightly as she went on: "I won't say I'll stick with you forever, I know you'd hate that too much – but I just need to stay myself long enough to deal with Naraku and see that Inuyasha's happy."

Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose but just continued to stay silent as Yuki began: "So, here's my deal: I'll look after Rin while I travel with you long enough for us to find and kill Naraku."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, but let her finish as Yuki said: "And in return, you let me come with you… and you kill me if I ever become dangerous. Deal?"

He stared at her, but she just met his gaze challengingly. She could see he was weighing the pros and cons of her deal; for though he'd suspected what she would want, her deal was more favourable to him than he'd initially assumed it would be.

After all, though Yuki didn't know it, it would also silence Rin's whining to see the half-demoness again; and Sesshomaru would gain a more reliable guard for Rin.

"Under one condition." Sesshomaru answered at last.

Yuki raised a brow, before blinking in surprise as Sesshomaru warned: "If you get distracted by Inuyasha and leave yourself open as you did while fighting me earlier, I will kill you myself."

Yuki stared at him, before a small smile appeared on her face.

"You mean if I let my guard down while protecting Rin?" She asked, a teasing tone entering her previously serious voice. "You really do care about her."

He scowled at her, but Yuki just laughed.

"Alright: deal." She said with a cheeky grin as she turned and started walking off in the direction Sesshomaru had been going before she'd arrived. "It's this way, isn't it?"

Sesshomaru sighed as he brushed passed the half-demoness, refusing to let her lead the way, and she laughed at him again. And though he would die rather than admit it, Sesshomaru felt a little bit lighter as the half-demoness chattered with him casually, their differences aside once more, as they made their way back to Rin and Jaken.

*A/N Song of the day: **Tori no Uta** (I believe it translates to Song of the bird), from the anime AIR. I personally prefer the instrumental, the link to which is here: /nSKFtDgPDm0


	10. Sesshomaru

"Lord Sesshomaru, welcome back - Yuki!" Rin squealed, launching herself to latch onto the half-demoness's legs. "I've missed you!"

"I missed you too, Rin." Yuki laughed as she hugged the child warmly.

' _So, I was right when I said Rin was looking for me the whole time._ ' Yuki thought wryly as Sesshomaru brushed passed them. ' _Poor kid, she so rarely has someone to play with… though Sesshomaru surprisingly seems to spoil her a lot._ '

She glanced at the dog demon with a grin, which he studiously ignored as he asked: "Rin, have you been good?"

' _He even sounds like a father._ ' Yuki thought with a chuckle, and Sesshomaru sent her a warning glare, clearly knowing exactly what she was thinking.

Yuki just shrugged as Rin chirped happily: "Yes! A-Un and I were on our very best behaviour."

She nodded to the dragon beside her before she glanced back as she added: "Master Jaken has been most melancholy though."

Yuki looked over to see Jaken siting dejectedly on the ground quite a bit behind A-Un, and she stifled another laugh as Jaken looked up and brightened considerably.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" He cried as he came running over. "You have returned- what is _she_ doing here?"

Jaken screeched to a halt as he stared at Yuki incredulously, and Yuki waved.

"Hello, again, imp." She teased, and Jaken yelled: "I am not an imp, you dim-witted half-breed!"

"Jaken."

Yuki glanced at Sesshomaru, somewhat surprised though she was starting to feel less so around the dog demon, while Jaken flinched.

"Yes, mi lord?" Jaken asked quickly, and Sesshomaru ordered: "She will be travelling with us from now on, to look after Rin."

"Eh?" Jaken gaped while Rin cheered: "Yay!"

"But, but, mi lord, why?" Jaken wailed, and Yuki did laugh a little while Sesshomaru just looked down at the small demon.

Jaken gulped and he quickly backed down again as he said: "I apologize, that was out of line."

Suddenly both Yuki and Sesshomaru turned their heads, staring to the East.

Rin and Jaken blinked, the former asking cautiously: "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yuki, what is it?" Rin asked, tugging on Yuki's sleeve, and Yuki looked back at the child with a small, sad smile.

"It's nothing." She replied. "Come on, Rin. I bet you haven't eaten yet."

Rin brightened and she followed Yuki as the half-demoness took her into the forest to look for food. Rin chattered away while Yuki glanced back once, briefly meeting Sesshomaru's eyes before she turned away again.

They had both smelt it – Inuyasha was awake and his blood had returned to normal.

' _But when will he be affected again?_ ' Yuki thought with a sad sigh, missing her friend already. Sesshomaru meanwhile turned to face the East once more, staring pensively in the direction that he'd left his younger half-brother.

* * *

"Rin!"

Rin laughed as Yuki shook her head, a smile forming on her face as she brushed the water out of her eyes. Rin had splashed her cheekily as they'd prepared to fish in a stream the group had stumbled upon, and now the child was giggling hysterically.

Yuki's lips curved into a playful smirk and she growled teasingly: "Now you're in for it!"

Rin squealed, running away as Yuki charged for her. She let the child splash about in the water for a while before finally catching her, and Rin laughed as Yuki swung her about so that her feet kicked up water.

"Ahhh!"

The two girls looked over, both bursting into laughter as Jaken scowled back at them, having been soaked from his position by the river's edge. Sesshomaru – damn him – had of course taken a seat by a tree along the edge of the forest, and had therefore been spared from harm.

He'd barely acknowledged them the entire time, though his eyes did now slide over as Rin and Yuki burst into gales of laughter. He briefly watched the half-demon as she threw her head back and laughed loudly and brightly, the sun glinting off the water droplets clinging to her caramel-red hair and creating the appearance of a halo.

He turned his eyes back to his ward, noting the happiness that seemed to radiate off the child. As he'd suspected, the half-demoness was good for Rin, despite being a half-breed. She was a better companion for Rin, being a female, closer in age – both physically and literally, for he'd found out from one of Rin's endless questions that Yuki was just shy of 200 years of age – and generally more playful than either Sesshomaru or Jaken.

She was also more human than the others, and Sesshomaru could see the softening effect that the half-demoness had on Rin. Not that he thought it was necessary, but he recognized that as a human child, Rin might benefit from the emotions and compassion that Yuki could provide for the girl. Weaknesses in his opinion, but Yuki and his annoying half-brother did continue to stand by the claim that such things were what made humans strong.

"Got you!"

He blinked as Rin squealed while Yuki laughed as Jaken managed to splash the girls back. Sesshomaru actually turned his head to watch as Yuki laughed and splashed Jaken again, making the small demon splutter while she yelled playfully: "Rin, run!"

The girls ran about, Jaken chasing them, as they engaged in a water fight, splashing each other, creating allies only to backstab the other and use their open backs to splash an attack (Yuki was teaching Rin sneaky tricks, and Sesshomaru wasn't sure if he approved or not) and generally just having fun.

Sesshomaru watched as A-Un huffed beside him, also watching the others play with a calm amusement. It felt almost… peaceful, as Sesshomaru simply sat back against the tree, turning his head back around to face the front and closing his eyes while his wards and their unlikely companion laughed and cheered in the water beside him.

* * *

"Here, Rin."

Yuki ushered the child closer to the fire they had built, making sure she kept the robe Yuki had wrapped the child in closely around her. She tucked the little girl in as Rin held out her hands to the fire, warming herself up.

While the water fight had been fun, Yuki had forgotten that humans were much more susceptible to the weather than she was. Consequently, she'd forgotten that Rin could get very cold after their play in the river, so when the girl started to shiver, she could have kicked herself.

' _Great._ ' She'd thought as she quickly pulled Rin out of the waters and forced her to change out of her wet clothes and into warmer, dryer ones.

Rin had whined, but Yuki was firm as a mother hen with her chicks, and Rin had finally caved in and let Yuki take care of her to ensure Rin didn't catch a cold. Wrapping up the child warmly, she'd glanced at the sky and deemed that if Sesshomaru didn't have plans to move any more for the day, they could settle down for the night and she could make a fire to help Rin stay warm.

"Sesshomaru?" She'd asked as she walked over to the demon, who had remained in the same position he'd been in the entire afternoon.

He had made no movement to indicate he'd heard her, but she knew he had and she'd asked: "If we're going to stop for the day, I think we should make a fire. Rin's going to catch a cold."

"Hn." Was all he had said in reply, and Yuki'd almost rolled her eyes. Almost.

"All right, I'll gather wood." She'd said as she returned to Rin to find Jaken also sniffling from the cold in his wet clothes.

She had rolled her eyes then, but ordered Jaken to keep warm while she went looking for firewood. He'd blustered that she couldn't order him about, but she'd simply left to scour the forest. And when she'd returned with an armful of sticks and branches, she'd grinned to see Jaken had done as she'd said, drying his clothes and keeping himself warm.

Now, as Rin huddled over the fire, Jaken also settled down close by, holding his hands out in a similar fashion to the little girl as he sighed at the warmth spreading throughout his body.

"Better?" Yuki teased, and Jaken huffed: "Silence, wench!"

Yuki just laughed at him, shaking her head before glancing around curiously.

"Where'd Sesshomaru go?" She wondered, and Jaken began again in his usual scolding: "How dare you say mi lord's name so casually!"

"He must have gone looking for food." Rin told Yuki, both girls ignoring Jaken as he ranted beside them. "He will do that for me, sometimes."

"Oh…" Yuki said, genuinely surprised. And then another thought occurred to her.

"We never did catch any fish, did we?" She asked with a sheepish smile, and Rin giggled.

"No, we didn't." The child agreed. "But we had fun. Didn't we, Master Jaken?"

"Hmph!" Jaken huffed, folding his arms across his chest. "Demons such as I do not have _fun_! I am busy serving my lord, the great Sesshomaru…"

He chattered on, Yuki tuning him out as she settled by the fire beside Rin. The pair sat in comfortable silence as Jaken lectured on and on, Yuki staring at the flames thoughtfully.

' _This is nice._ ' She mused to herself. ' _It's comfortable, cosy even. Even Sesshomaru doesn't seem so bad._ '

Suddenly, a dead boar came flying into their camp, startling Jaken who yelped and then yelled as he accidentally stumbled back in surprise right onto the fire. He ran off yelling, trying to put the fire out, while Rin's eyes lit up and Yuki looked up to see Sesshomaru returning, clearly the one who had caught and thrown the boar.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin greeted happily, while he simply walked to the far side of the camp.

Yuki watched as he settled down in his customary sitting position, leaning against a tree with his one arm propped up on a knee. It almost made her smile as she started to familiarize herself with the pose, before she turned her eyes back to the dead boar.

Instantly, her mouth watered at the thought of that cooked meat, and she thought mentally: ' _Correction, Sesshomaru's the best._ '

Smiling to herself as she thought of the look that would be on Inuyasha's face if he ever heard her say that, or the look that would be on Sesshomaru's if he heard her reasoning, Yuki said cheerfully: "Thanks Sesshomaru."

"Hn." Was his only response, and Yuki chuckled, getting used to it, before she turned to Rin with a grin.

"Dinner?" She asked, and Rin nodded with a wide smile of her own.

Yuki made quick work of the boar, her claws and knifes making skinning and slicing the boar meat a simple task, and it wasn't long before the two girls had cooked the meat and dug in happily.

And when they went to bed that night, Rin cuddling up into Yuki's embrace, the smile still graced Yuki's face as she let her eyes close and she fell asleep, feeling for once completely safe as the dog demon watched over the camp.

*A/N I just wanted to take this time to also say thank you to all my readers, and for all the reviews and favourites. This is a relatively new story, but to already be receiving reviews and favourites really makes me feel blessed. Thank you!


	11. Affections Touching Across Time

It had been just over a week or so that Yuki had been travelling with Sesshomaru before she heard news of Inuyasha again. And it couldn't have come at a better time… in her opinion.

The day had started out relatively normally, though Yuki had seemed glum for a few days. Rin had noticed, but nothing she said or asked could coax anything out of Yuki besides a few words and shrugs. Sesshomaru noted her strange behaviour but didn't comment, while Jaken complained about how she was making Rin even more incessantly talkative.

By lunch, it was clear that something was weighing Yuki down, for she turned pensive very often and would often stare blankly up at the sky. Rin had let her be at last, while Sesshomaru apparently ignored them as he continued his journey in his customary silence.

He would never admit it aloud, but he'd gotten used to the half-demoness's cheerful and often teasing attitude. Yes, she could be serious once in a while, particularly during a fight, but he'd long since noticed that she tended to have a happier disposition, almost akin to Rin's. Her dampened mood, therefore, was incredibly uncharacteristic, and it bothered Sesshomaru… though he would be caught dead before he acknowledged such a thing.

Yuki, meanwhile, was pondering the likelihood of Sesshomaru allowing her to go 'visit' Inuyasha. It hadn't been that long since they'd last parted with the half-demon, but she was starting to get anxious…

She was interrupted from her thoughts, when a large tree suddenly started to grow in the distance, looking almost identical to the Sacred Tree. Both Sesshomaru and Yuki stopped at that, heads turning to stare, and Yuki recognized the tree as the mythical Tree of Ages.

"Mi lord?" Jaken asked tentatively, but Sesshomaru ignored him.

Both he and Yuki stared at the tree, and Yuki felt a chill run down her spine at the strong demonic aura that wafted off the new tree, thick and pulsing with a darkness that made her skin crawl.

They had been staring out above the trees in the valley far below for a moment, when Yuki frowned as she stared at the Tree of Ages in the distance.

"That smell…" Yuki murmured, and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he too caught it, before he turned and walked away, back towards Jaken and Rin.

Yuki glanced after him in surprise, and she called as she hurried after him: "You aren't going to follow it? It smelt like-"

"I see no need in joining pointless battles." Sesshomaru replied coldly, and Yuki wrinkled her nose at him.

She was certain that the smell she'd caught was that of a moth demon from the far West. It was not a very familiar smell, but she'd heard the stories of the moth demons from other demons that had fled the terrible battles they had cause, and how Inu no Taisho had defeated them centuries ago.

But apparently Sesshomaru wasn't interested in following his father's legacy in this fight, and Yuki was certainly in no position to contradict him now.

She glanced back up at the sky once more before, with a sigh, she turned and simply followed Sesshomaru as he walked off. Sesshomaru noted her unusually passive acquiescence and frowned slightly, but he became distracted by another smell in the distance.

Yuki also stiffened and her head whipped to stare towards Kikyo's home village, towards the Sacred Tree where Inuyasha had once been trapped.

"Inuyasha." She murmured, while Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "He's in danger."

"Hmph." He sniffed before turning and walking on.

Yuki hesitated, staring at the place where she could smell Inuyasha's blood, spilling from a fresh wound.

"Sesshomaru." She called at last, and he paused but didn't look back. "I'm going to go help Inuyasha."

He remained silent for a moment, and Yuki wondered if she'd maybe pushed her luck with him. Not that she really required his permission – it wasn't like she really listened to him that often anyway – but now that she had struck a deal with him, she did feel as though she ought to at least find an agreement with him whenever she chose to leave his group.

"Do as you wish."

Yuki blinked in surprise at Sesshomaru's cool words while he walked forward once more, heading back into the forest. Yuki glanced back at the Tree of Ages one last time before she turned and went in a different direction, heading for the Sacred Tree as she wondered what Inuyasha had got himself into this time.

* * *

"Inuyasha." Yuki gasped when she found him, as she'd once found him before.

She hadn't wanted to come back this way, not since she'd first found him bound fifty years ago. It had only been after news spread that the Shikon Jewel was gone, the priestess guarding it having taken it with her into the Netherworld after her death, that she'd found out about Inuyasha's fate. Back then, it had made her run far away in grief – and it didn't feel any better this time.

Her blood was cold and her heart was heavy as she brushed her hand over the sleeping half-demon's hair, staring morosely at Inuyasha pinned to the Sacred Tree once more. Her hand moved to touch the sacred arrow that held him in place, and then she frowned.

' _This… is Kagome's arrow._ ' Yuki thought as she felt the feathered end, sensing Kagome's scent on it. ' _Why…?_ '

Yuki turned her head sharply as she heard as she heard a voice not far away that she hadn't thought she would ever hear again.

"Go home!"

Yuki turned, her eyes tracking the place where Kikyo was speaking from as the once deceased priestess said angrily: "Back to your own era, where you belong!"

Yuki found Kikyo just as she smelt Kagome, and she took off at once while the priestess snapped: "You and Inuyasha live in different times. Go home!"

Yuki stopped at the edge of a clearing, staying hidden in the trees as she saw Kikyo push Kagome harshly, causing the girl to topple backwards and fall into a well that Yuki assumed to be the famous Bone-Eater's Well. Yuki's eyes narrowed as Kagome screamed as she fell before her voice disappeared as she presumably returned to her own time.

The half-demon turned her eyes back to Kikyo, watching silently as the priestess stared at the vines growing out of the well, covering and sealing it completely.

"You must never be with Inuyasha again." Kikyo murmured sadly. "Nor I, for I am one of the dead and as such, I too don't belong here."

Yuki watched silently as Kikyo turned away, her soul collectors flying about her as the priestess walked away. Yuki's eyes drifted back to the well, and then back towards where Inuyasha was trapped. She wasn't sure what to do now: should she run once more, try to alleviate the grief of her friend's entrapment that was no different from death?

But Rin and – surprisingly – Sesshomaru's faces flashed through her mind, and Yuki knew she couldn't abandon them.

Swallowing thickly, Yuki glanced at the sky sadly once more as the sun began to move further to the West, and she decided she should find somewhere to rest for the night. She couldn't move now anyway, so she would at least give herself this one night to grieve before she returned to Rin and Sesshomaru.

' _Oh, Inuyasha._ ' Yuki sighed as she turned away from her friend for a second time. ' _You swore once to always be there to watch my back. Why must you break your word twice?_ '

* * *

Sesshomaru strode through the forest, his expression thoughtful. Jaken dared not to ask his master what was bothering him, particularly not after his short reply to Rin's question about Yuki's whereabouts.

"Gone." Had been his curt reply, though when Rin's face had fallen he added dismissively: "She will be back soon."

Sesshomaru wasn't sure how he knew. A part of him supposed there was the possibility that Yuki would run in grief, as she had apparently done the first time Inuyasha had managed to get himself bound by a sacred arrow. But the larger part of him didn't think she would be that weak or unfaithful.

She would return and keep her word, her promise that she would protect Rin. Of this, somehow, Sesshomaru was certain. Another person might have said it was his own faith in Yuki, or at least the logical conclusion to draw after having watched Yuki long enough to understand her personality and sense of moral duty. But of course, Sesshomaru dismissed such notions.

Neither Jaken nor Rin said any more after his response, sensing Sesshomaru's mind was elsewhere. And it was – other than shoving away all thoughts on the currently missing half-demoness, Sesshomaru was intent on seeking out another particular individual.

Jaken and Rin didn't know what it was he sought, but they followed without question as he led them through the forest. Eventually, as the sun was setting in the distance, Sesshomaru called a silent halt, gesturing for the pair and A-Un to remain hidden amongst the trees, while he strode onwards to the edge of the forest.

His wards peeked out to watch, unseen, as Sesshomaru stopped a few feet behind a young priestess who stood staring out over the edge of the cliff.

Kikyo herself sensed the demonic aura, and she glanced back sharply to see the dog demon standing there, staring at her.

"You're Inuyasha's older brother." She noted.

Sesshomaru didn't deign to answer her non-question as he proceeded with his own question: "The girl named Kagome; you truly must loathe her. Or are you merely testing her powers?"

Kikyo didn't even look back as she answered flatly: "I loathe all things. I despise every living creature who is bound to time."

Sesshomaru acknowledged that simply with a small frown, but he added in final warning: "Do as you see fit. Though I warn you, I shall be the one to destroy Inuyasha."

With that, he turned and left the priestess, walking back into the trees as she simply continued to stare out into the distance where they could see the Tree of Ages. Jaken and Rin quickly hurried after him, the former calling: "Lord Sesshomaru, are you sure it was a wise decision to let that woman go free?"

"Are you blind, Jaken?" Sesshomaru returned as he glanced back over his shoulder. "That woman is already dead."

He turned back to face the front, ignoring Jaken's shocked expression and Rin's surprise.

"Dead?" The child questioned. "But how can that be? She spoke as if she were living. How can she be dead if she's alive my lord?"

"Silence, Rin!" Jaken snapped, annoyed at the girl, and Rin frowned back at him.

"I'm not asking you, Master Jaken!" She returned, and Jaken yelled angrily: "What?! You brazen child!"

He waved his staff indignantly, only to trip himself up while Rin ran after the quickly disappearing Sesshomaru as she called: "Wait for me, Lord Sesshomaru!"

She hurried after the dog demon, and as she caught up, she mused: "Yuki would have known. When do you think Yuki will be back, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Soon." Was his curt reply, and Rin nodded, backing away as she sensed his closure on the subject.

But he heard as Rin sighed under her breath: "I miss her already."

"Hmph! Of course _you_ would, weak human that you are!" Jaken scoffed, and Rin returned: "You miss her too, Master Jaken. I saw you worrying if Yuki was mad this morning about what you said to her last night."

"Be quiet, you insolent girl!"

Sesshomaru ignored the bickering pair as he glanced up at the sky, noting the full moon that was just beginning to rise while he pondered Inuyasha's new fight, Inuyasha's old lover, and – despite himself - Yuki.

* * *

Yuki's ears perked as something shuffled loudly nearby, and she looked up in surprise when Inuyasha poked his head down into the small den she'd found in the roots of an old oak tree.

"Inuyasha!" Yuki gasped, and he grinned. "I thought-"

"I'm not that easy to get rid of." He replied smugly, causing Yuki to roll her eyes even as she smiled widely at him. "Long time no see, Yuki."

"Yeah. Sorry for running off so suddenly before." Yuki apologized, and Inuyasha shrugged.

"It's okay – Kagome explained, and I have a feeling I understand what was going through your head at the time." He replied, giving her a knowing look and Yuki nodded.

"Were you all right afterwards?" Yuki asked softly.

Had it been anyone else, Inuyasha would've scoffed or snapped back – but this was Yuki. And she understood too well how he might have felt. How she might feel if that had happened to her.

"… Afterwards." He agreed, and Yuki nodded, letting the subject drop at that.

Her eyes slid to his shoulder as she did so, resting on the small stains of blood when it caught her eye, and Inuyasha noted the direction of her gaze.

"I'll be fine." He dismissed before he became serious. "How come you're here alone? I thought you would still be with Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah, well, you know." Yuki shrugged. "I was going to come looking for you anyways, before I even smelt you were in trouble. I'm still not really comfortable… you know."

Inuyasha nodded, glancing up at the sky.

"Yeah, I do." He agreed. "But, I have to go to stop Menomaru tonight; after I get Kagome back that is."

"You go. Good luck." Yuki answered with a firm nod, and he answered as he glanced around the den: "You too. Stay safe."

"Don't I always?" Yuki smiled and Inuyasha shot her a grin before he ran off and she sighed as she settled down on the ground for the evening. At least Inuyasha's safe return solved one of her problems. Now she just had to lay low for the night and find Sesshomaru in the morning.

* * *

"Yuki!" Rin cheered when Yuki reappeared the next morning.

"Hey Rin!" Yuki said cheerfully, while Jaken scolded: "Where have you been, you silly half-demon?"

"I got caught up in some things." Yuki shrugged while Rin hugged her.

Inuyasha had returned early in the morning to brief her on the incident after defeating the demon Menomaru, who had been behind the whole incident. She was just relieved he was really fine, and they'd parted ways again soon after that, Inuyasha heading back to his friends while Yuki ran off to rejoin Sesshomaru's group.

"I missed you." Rin told the older female as she looked up with big eyes. "The ground wasn't as comfy to sleep on without you there."

"Are you trying to imply something there young lady?" Yuki teased, poking Rin's stomach and making the child giggle while Jaken harrumphed behind them.

Sesshomaru simply turned and started walking again, hearing his wards and Yuki fall into step quickly behind him, Jaken yelping as usual while Yuki laughed. He hadn't missed her lifted mood, and frowned at the change. While it wasn't too unusual, he had a strange feeling he'd missed something, something Yuki was hiding.

Realizing his own preoccupation suddenly, Sesshomaru quickly shook himself. He had other concerns to deal with. With that, he strode onwards while suppressing the thoughts regarding a half-demoness he was starting to find very troublesome to his concentration.

*A/N Song of the day: **A Wish Beyond Time** from Inuyasha. The link is: /4-LU5TdAg0M


	12. Panther Demons

A month passed after the incident with the Tree of Ages, relatively calm compared to the whirlwind that had been Yuki's meeting Sesshomaru and her reunion with Inuyasha. In that time, she had settled down properly in travelling around with Sesshomaru and Rin, and even Jaken had warmed up to her as they taunted and made fun of each other.

But on this day, a month or so into their journey as a group, her companions noted with some confusion that Yuki appeared to be in an uncharacteristically foul mood.

It started rather suddenly, when she apparently woke up on the wrong side of the bed so to speak, withdrawing into herself slightly and biting off Jaken's head when he commented on it. Rin followed her worriedly, and while Yuki wasn't outright sharp with the human child she was certainly moodier and curt in her responses to Rin's questions.

It reminded them of her strange mood the prior month with the Tree of Ages, and it was starting to get on Sesshomaru's nerves, though he wouldn't admit to it. If she persisted in annoying him though, he'd have a word with her.

The sky was cloudy as they arrived at the place Sesshomaru had been searching for, and A-Un grunted as he stepped up to the edge of the cliff. The others walked up behind A-Un, Yuki trailing along at the back, while Rin peered over A-Un to look down into the gloomy valley below.

"Where are we now?" She wondered, and Jaken explained: "A place where a giant demon named Ryuukotsusei was sealed into a dormant state."

They stared at the broken cliff side opposite where they stood, Rin's eyes widening while Yuki's expression turned thoughtful. Sesshomaru simply observed the mangled corpse that lay half-buried in the cliff-side as Jaken noted: "Strange though, that it was completely destroyed like this."

Jaken turned to his master as he wondered: "Lord Sesshomaru, do you honestly think that this is Inuyasha's doing?"

Yuki had to shake her head in exasperation at the question: there was no doubt this was Inuyasha. If the large fang buried in Ryuukotsusei's body was not proof enough, she could smell Inuyasha's scent all over the place from a mile away, though the scent was old by now.

"It's anyone's guess how he might have accomplished this." Sesshomaru answered, still staring thoughtfully at the corpse below.

"Indeed." Jaken gulped. "Imagine Inuyasha defeating such a formidable foe! It took _everything_ in your father's power to seal Ryuukotsusei into dormancy!"

He glanced around before yelping as he realized he was alone. Sesshomaru had started off once more, Rin and A-Un right behind him while Yuki wandered off a little to the side.

"Don't leave me behind, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried, and Yuki sighed as she heard him tripping over himself once more.

Jaken really needed to learn to keep his trap shut – for a demon who feared Sesshomaru as much as he admired him, Jaken sure knew how to tick the dog demon off. Yuki glanced up at the sky once more, and heaved another sigh.

She needed to leave soon: it was starting to get a little too close for comfort.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eye twitched as Yuki scowled into the trees. She'd been staring into the distance for a while now and her mood was starting to affect Rin, who sat slumped on A-Un as they travelled.

"Yuki?" Rin asked timidly, and the half-demoness replied absently: "Yes?'

"What are you looking at?" Rin asked curiously, but Yuki replied shortly: "Nothing."

Rin sighed as she gave up, before glancing forward as her stomach growled.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Rin called, and he glanced back. "I'm starting to get hungry. May I go find something to eat?"

Sesshomaru paused, glancing in a different direction while Jaken scolded: "Silly child! We don't have time to stop and-"

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said, and Jaken immediately shrank back.

"Yes, mi lord?" The small demon questioned, and Sesshomaru commented: "There is a stream ahead."

"Of course, mi lord." Jaken said hurriedly, while Rin cheered at the prospect of fish for lunch and dinner.

Sesshomaru glanced over, noting Yuki's lack of reaction as she continued to stare towards the East. It was starting to really get on his nerves – but more than that, it irritated Sesshomaru no end that he was being affected so deeply by the half-demon.

As they broke through the trees, Rin ran towards the small river happily, clutching the hem of her kimono as she jumped in excitedly to catch some fish. Jaken went with her, hurrying to babysit his lord's ward, while Sesshomaru promptly started dragging Yuki off downstream.

"What?" She yelped as he dragged her by the scruff of her kimono. "Sesshomaru?"

He ignored her as she protested, leaving Rin and Jaken further behind to enjoy their fish catching, as he headed around a bend in the river.

"What is wrong with you?" Yuki demanded as she finally tugged herself free, and Sesshomaru turned to face her as he replied: "I could ask the same of you."

Yuki frowned, before she winced just slightly as Sesshomaru demanded: "You are distracted. Why?"

"I don't know what you mean." Yuki replied instantly and evasively, but Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he warned: "Do not lie to me."

Yuki made a face, but Sesshomaru caught her eyes flickering up to the sky and then back to the East.

"I want to go visit Inuyasha." Yuki said abruptly, and Sesshomaru bared his teeth.

"Why?" He asked, and she retorted: "Can't I go see my friend?"

"You are avoiding my questions, and my patience is wearing thin." Sesshomaru warned, but Yuki scoffed: "You don't scare me, Sesshomaru."

"What is bothering you?" Sesshomaru asked at last, hating himself for stooping low enough to ask the half-demon about her thoughts and feelings. But her behaviour irritated him more, and if he could find the source and put an end to it, he would.

Unfortunately, Yuki's face closed off as she replied curtly: "Nothing's bothering me."

"I warned you not to lie to me." Sesshomaru stated, staring down at her coldly, and Yuki growled.

"It's nothing, okay?" She replied, a hint defensively.

Sesshomaru picked up on it instantly, and his eyes narrowed even further. He recalled her bad mood the month prior and wondered if there was a connection.

But suddenly, he stiffened and his head turned sharply to the side.

"What is it?" Yuki asked, startled from her dour mood by his intense reaction.

"Do you not smell it?" He asked, and Yuki frowned as she sniffed the air.

"Cat demon?" She wondered as she belatedly caught the smell of the approaching demon, and Sesshomaru corrected as his eyes narrowed in anger: "Panther demon."

Yuki glanced at him in surprise and a flash of concern crossed her face but Sesshomaru missed it as he turned to fully face down the stream just as ice appeared over the water beside them, crackling as it hardened into a solid path.

"If it isn't Toran." Sesshomaru commented, and Yuki glanced at him again, puzzled.

His tone was familiar, but she detected the slightest disdain and hatred in Sesshomaru's voice and she wondered at its cause. She looked forward again, just as a figure appeared in the distance, walking over the ice towards them.

Yuki squinted, and began to make out the newcomer's features in the distance: long, wild blue hair, the pointy ears common among demons, and a sword sheathed in the belt of her robes.

"It's been a long time." The demon, Toran, smirked as she approached. "Sesshomaru."

"I thought you were dead." Sesshomaru replied, causing Yuki to glance at him again, while Toran replied coolly: "That's a fine way to greet someone."

She smirked before her eyes landed on Yuki, partially hidden behind Sesshomaru, and Toran raised an eyebrow.

"A half-breed?" She questioned. "My, you have changed Sesshomaru… or were you that desperate after our last battle?"

Sesshomaru growled, his teeth clenching and bared just slightly as Yuki's eyes narrowed while she bristled angrily. Toran just smirked again as she hissed: "This time, though, Sesshomaru, I will settle things once and for all."

"We settled things a long time ago." Sesshomaru answered coldly. "But if you insist…"

He fixed the demon with his cold gold eyes as he finished: "You won't be as lucky as you were fifty years ago."

"You're still as boorish as ever I see." Toran noted with a wry smile. "How nice that that hasn't changed, though your taste in companion leaves much to be desired."

Yuki scowled while Sesshomaru just continued to look at Toran emotionlessly, and Toran went on: "I will agree that things will turn out differently from fifty years ago, though."

She smiled as she added smugly: "Our master is waiting for you."

"Master?" Sesshomaru repeated with a hint of surprise, and Toran grinned.

"Yes, the one who leads the panther tribe." She answered, before she smirked at Sesshomaru.

Pointing at the dog demon, she purred: "I realize your dear father is dead, but _our_ master is going to be resurrected. At long last."

She smiled while Yuki pursed her lips, and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Resurrected?" He hissed. "For what purpose?"

"To attack the lands in the East, once again." Toran replied smugly. "But more importantly," her smile dropped for the first time and she snarled, "to get our revenge. On all your kind."

"I will personally see to it that he never breathes again." Sesshomaru answered just as coldly and seriously.

Yuki glanced up at him and then back at Toran as the demoness smiled: "I'm glad to hear you've accepted my challenge."

Sesshomaru's hand moved to wrap around Tokijin's hilt, and Toran purred: "Come now, don't be so hasty. We won't battle it out here."

She pointed at their current spots across from each other, before she spread her arms wide and Yuki raised a hand to shield her face as a sharp, cold wind started to blow around them.

"Come to our castle." Toran said smugly. "Oh, and just to be certain…"

Her hand whipped out, and Yuki shrieked when the ice around them rippled up, breaking into pieces and dissolved in a bubble around her before it surrounded her and dragged _her_ off.

"What?" Yuki gasped, coughing water as she found herself in Toran's arms, while Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

 _'Surely she can defeat this much?'_ He wondered, but Yuki was struggling almost helplessly in Toran's arms as she fought to get free.

The she-panther smirked, as she stated: "If you want her back alive, you'll come, Sesshomaru."

His eyes narrowed dangerously while Yuki snarled furiously: "Let me go!"

She swiped at Toran, but the demoness easily blocked her, raising a brow while Sesshomaru frowned.

"Oh, feisty. Our Master will like you... to eat, that is." Toran laughed before she took to the air, shouting down at Sesshomaru: "Hurry now, or she dies! See you later, Sesshomaru, and feel free to bring all the reinforcements you need!"

She broke the rest of the ice around them, shielding herself and Yuki in her grasp from Sesshomaru's view as the dog demon's eyes narrowed. But there was no sense in chasing her now, her scent – along with Yuki's – had disappeared already as Toran made her escape.

Sesshomaru stood staring at the empty space where Toran had been, his expression thoughtful. First, there was the challenge, then the news that the panther demon tribe's master dared to return, and finally Yuki's strange behaviour.

' _What could it all mean?_ ' He wondered, when a voice called: "Lord Sesshomaru!"

He turned to see Rin running up happily, swinging around a bundle of fish as she said excitedly: "Look at how many fish Master Jaken and I just caught!"

She stopped when she saw he was alone, looking around for the caramel-haired half-demon while Jaken cried: "Don't leave me behind!"

Jaken appeared beside Rin, A-Un right behind them, and the small demon blinked as he too peered about for the missing Yuki.

"Where'd that silly half-demon go now?" Jaken complained, while Rin asked anxiously: "Has she left us, mi lord?"

"No." Sesshomaru replied, and Rin smiled in relief.

"Will she be back soon, then, mi lord?" Rin asked, and Sesshomaru looked at her.

"I will ensure it." He answered, and Rin nodded while Sesshomaru looked over at his other ward.

"Jaken." He began, and Jaken nodded. "The panther demon tribe is back."

"Ah!" Jaken screamed in fear, physically flinching away in horror. "What are they doing here again?"

"Rin." Sesshomaru addressed the little girl, ignoring Jaken's whimpering. "Listen."

"Yes?" The child asked, and Sesshomaru ordered: "You are to wait here with A-Un."

Rin smiled and she nodded as she replied: "Yes! I won't move from here."

Sesshomaru turned and started to walk away, following the panther demon scent to find their castle, while Jaken moaned, before he called: "Wait, my lord!"

He chased after the dog demon as Rin waved and called: "Don't forget to come back and get us! And Yuki! We'll be waiting!"

* * *

Yuki snarled as she swiped at Toran again, her swords having been confiscated already, but the demoness easily evaded her attack while she smirked as she settled them both in the middle of a rocky ravine.

"My, my." She taunted. "It looks like you need to be taught a lesson, half-breed."

Yuki growled, hating the demoness and herself.

' _Dammit, of all the rotten timing!_ ' She thought furiously as she glanced to the sky as it turned orange with the sunset.

* * *

Sesshomaru strode purposefully down the river, his eyes closed as he followed after the strong smell of the detestable panther demons. Jaken was trailing behind him, clearly worried and unaware that he was speaking his concerns aloud.

"No, that would be too dangerous, even for someone as strong as my master." Jaken was saying as he followed behind Sesshomaru.

Jaken then paused and he started as he noted another demon sitting at the end of the river, and he cried as Sesshomaru barely gave the demon a glance: "Wait! I know him!"

Sesshomaru didn't react as he simply walked on, and the large, bear-sized wolf demon with big blue eyes bowed his head as Sesshomaru walked passed.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" He greeted. "I, Ryokan, would be honored to serve under you once again!"

"Not necessary." Sesshomaru replied coolly as he simply walked passed the demon without even sparing him a look.

"Please, my lord!" Ryokan cried as he stared after Sesshomaru. "I beg you to reconsider!"

"Don't leave without me!" Jaken cried as he ran after Sesshomaru, also passing right by Ryokan.

Sesshomaru suddenly stopped, and he opened his eyes as he addressed the demon without even looking back: "Ryokan."

"Yes?" Ryokan asked, his tone brightening considerably, but Sesshomaru stated flatly: "Leave, before I lop off your head."

"Ah!" Ryokan cried, heartbroken and fearful, while Jaken caught up to Sesshomaru as the dog demon added: "You're not necessary."

"Maybe we can get Inuyasha's aid this time." Jaken suggested, clearly grasping at straws for help against the strong panther demons while Ryokan wailed in the back.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said flatly, closing his eyes once more.

"Yes?" Jaken queried, and Sesshomaru answered firmly: "Only you need accompany me."

Sesshomaru started walking again, heading towards the panther demon castle while Jaken stopped behind him, too shocked to move. It clearly didn't last too long as soon after that, Jaken was running after him once more, sobbing tears of joy and Sesshomaru almost sighed.

* * *

"Let me go!"

Yuki looked up in alarm as she heard Kagome's voice, and she fixed her eyes on a few figures appearing from around the rocks as Kagome shouted: "Put me down, you creeps!"

"We got them. We got the shards." One of the newcomers, a redheaded panther demon, said smugly, and Toran smiled as the redhead held up a small glass jar of Sacred Jewel shards.

Yuki wriggled on the ground where Toran had tied her up after getting annoyed with Yuki's constant struggling, while Kagome snapped from where she was being held in a huge male panther demon's arms: "Those belong to me! Give them back!"

"Who's this strange-looking young girl?" Toran asked, sounding irritated at the new struggling and yelling hostage.

"Seems like she's Inuyasha's wench." The redhead shrugged and Toran said incredulously: "Inuyasha? The younger son of that old mutt?"

"Yeah, he's alive." The other female panther demon, a feminie-looking brunette, chirped. "Isn't that a surprise?"

"She seemed like good bait so we decided to bring her along." The redhead added, before her eyes fell on Yuki. "And who's she?"

"Yuki!" Kagome gasped, and Yuki almost sighed.

' _There goes the plan of pretending not to know each other._ ' She thought wryly while Toran smirked as she replied: "Seems she's Sesshomaru's wench. What interesting tastes in women those brothers have."

"You mean _bad_ taste." The redhead snorted, while Yuki scowled.

"I'm not his wench." Yuki snapped, and Toran raised a brow.

"You claim to be something more? A lover, perhaps?"

" _Sesshomaru's_ lover? Not likely." Yuki growled, irritated, and Toran laughed: "I think our wench does protest too much."

"Shut up! And let Kagome go!" Yuki snapped, and Kagome added: "Yeah! And let Yuki go! What do you even want with us?"

A thought crossed her mind and she added threateningly: "What do you want with Inuyasha?"

The brunette smirked as she glanced back at Kagome and replied easily: "We're going to kill him."

Kagome blinked, taken aback, while Yuki scoffed: "You can try."

"And what would you know, half-breed?" Toran sniffed. "You can't even take us on, what makes you think your lover's brother will be able to?"

"I told you, Sesshomaru isn't my lover." Yuki growled, but Toran ignored her while Kagome stared at Yuki in confusion.

' _Why isn't she fighting?_ ' Kagome wondered. ' _She's strong, I've seen it. She should be able to fight her way out of this._ '

They all started when a voice yelled: "Kagome!"

They all looked up and Yuki frowned in confusion as she saw what appeared to be a wolf demon sitting at the top of the cliff above them. His features were hard to make out with the sunset behind him, but Yuki thought she could see blue eyes as he stood, flanked by two other wolf demons.

"Koga!" Kagome called, while Yuki asked in confusion: "Who?"

"I'm here to save you." The wolf demon, Koga, called with a smirk at Kagome, and Yuki asked Kagome: "Who's he?"

"Long story." Kagome whispered, while the redhead yelled: "You're not invited to this little party, wolf boy!"

She ran forwards slightly before taking a deep breath and Yuki's eyes widened as she breathed fire up at Koga and his two companions. She then shrieked with Kagome as the panther demons took them and ran once again, disappearing as quickly as Toran had when she'd kidnapped Yuki from Sesshomaru.

' _Why today?_ ' Yuki thought bitterly. ' _Why did this have to happen today, of_ all _days?!_ '


	13. Full Moon

It was almost nightfall when Yuki and Kagome were shoved into a cell in the panther demons' castle. Yuki grunted as she landed with a thud on the floor, Kagome falling behind her as the panther demons closed the cell door on them, clanging it shut and locking it.

"Stay in there, and don't do anything foolish." Toran warned before she walked off, leaving the two furious women behind.

"Let us out!" Kagome yelled as she pounded on the cell door, glaring through the holes at Toran as the demoness simply walked away while Yuki slumped against the wall moodily.

"Of all the rotten luck." She muttered, and Kagome glanced at her.

"How come you're so… passive?" Kagome asked, trying to be delicate, but Yuki still glared at her.

"How'd you end up captured anyway?" Yuki asked instead, not answering Kagome's question.

Kagome frowned slightly, but she replied readily: "I was kidnapped by one of the panther demons: she used some kind of flowery spell to make me fall asleep."

"Typical." Yuki sighed and Kagome bristled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome demanded, and Yuki deadpanned: "You may be a powerful priestess but you're still human. And despite everything, you can't deny that humans are physically weak, especially compared to demons."

"Then how come you got caught?" Kagome challenged, and Yuki glanced up through the tiny cell window and to the sky where the moon was starting to rise.

"Because tonight I'm as weak as you." Yuki answered quietly, and Kagome frowned before realization struck her.

She examined Yuki's sour expression, noting the half-demoness's tense muscles for the first time and she recalled how weak Yuki seemed. She hadn't even picked up on Koga's scent until he'd made himself known.

"Oh." Kagome gasped as she looked up where she could see the full moon just starting to rise into the sky.

"Say another word and I'll kill you." Yuki warned, and Kagome had to stifle a sigh.

Apparently, despite the fact that Yuki was usually easy-going, she was as testy as Inuyasha when it was her night of the month.

"You're just like Inuyasha." She muttered, and Yuki exhaled sharply.

"Sorry." She sighed, leaning her head back on the wall with a thunk. "I'm just… I don't like feeling so weak. It's disconcerting and uncomfortable, even after all these years. And I'm feeling just a little bit guilty."

"Guilty?" Kagome questioned, but Yuki didn't respond.

' _That I didn't tell him. I didn't tell Sesshomaru._ ' She thought to herself instead, staring into space. ' _I just didn't know how to tell him… and now, it looks like I'm paying for my cowardice._ '

Sensing Yuki didn't want to talk about it, Kagome switched topics instead, saying as she moved to settle down beside Yuki: "Don't worry. I believe Inuyasha will come to save us."

"That's what I'm worried about." Yuki murmured, her brows furrowing worriedly. "I've heard of the panther demons, while I was in the East. Some demons came running away from a war that was brewing here with the panther demons, about fifty years ago. Although I don't know all the details, I heard it was a massacre, even though the panther demons were eventually defeated."

"You don't think Inuyasha…" Kagome began, also looking worried now, when something shuffled in the back of the cell.

Yuki jumped up instantly, moving to block Kagome as she stared at the back of the cell with narrowed eyes, calling sharply: "Who's there?"

A shadow moved in the dark, coming closer to the light by the cell door, and both Yuki and Kagome's eyes widened as they saw what it was.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he found the panther demon tribe's castle grounds, surrounded by a small village. Their stench was everywhere, making it slightly more difficult to pinpoint where the castle lay, but his attention was further diverted when he smelt a familiar scent that was less than desirable even on good days.

And in his current mood, it was downright insulting and he grit his teeth in anger briefly before he checked himself. Sesshomaru could also smell a strong odor, almost smoke, coming from the same direction and he quickly put together what it meant.

' _That idiot half-breed._ ' Sesshomaru thought as he walked towards the source, scenting another panther demon in the area as well. ' _Well, at least he'll be attracting all the attention._ '

Sesshomaru drew Tokijin, just as he heard the panther demon call: "Capture them before they escape-!"

Sesshomaru launched his attack as he turned the corner and into the street where the demon and his half-brother and his companions were gathered, sending a wave of electric energy at the panther demon. Unfortunately, she sensed the attack and just barely jumped out of the way before his attack hit her, instead letting it destroy the houses behind her.

Inuyasha and his friends looked back in surprise at Sesshomaru, but he ignored them as he fixed his eyes on the panther demon, whom he recognized by her red hair as Karan, as she landed on a different house roof.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled, but Sesshomaru ignored him as he asked darkly: "What is the meaning of this, Karan? Is it me that you have business with, or _these_ people?"

"The elder brother has arrived." Karan returned smugly as she smirked down at the whole group. "Your timing couldn't have been better. Sons of the Inu no Taisho, we will be waiting at the castle. Hurry now, or your precious women will be sacrificed."

With that she turned and jumped away, fleeing with the other lower-level panther demons flanking her.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed after her, while Inuyasha turned his Tetsusaiga on Sesshomaru as he growled: "What did she mean, 'precious women'?"

Sesshomaru ignored him; but his eye twitched, and Inuyasha's own eyes widened and then narrowed.

"Don't tell me you let them capture Yuki." He said in a mix of anger and, to the others' surprise, fear. Sesshomaru frowned just slightly but didn't answer.

"You let them take her?!" Inuyasha yelled at his brother. "How is that possible?"

"What does it matter to you?" Sesshomaru answered at last, and Inuyasha snarled: "Is that what you're doing here?"

"As if my fight would be determined by some half-breed." Sesshomaru sneered, before he fixed a hard eye on his younger brother as he ordered: "Now, leave! While you still can."

"What did you say?" Inuyasha hissed angrily, and Sesshomaru said coldly: "This is my war. I won't let you get involved."

"Heh, I don't need to have your permission!" Inuyasha growled. "Kagome's been captured by those demon cats, and now you're telling me they've got Yuki, too-!"

"You are such a fool!" Sesshomaru suddenly lashed out, raising his Tokijin and suddenly sending an attack at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha barely had time to react before the attack hit him, forcing him backwards and sending him flying into a house where he crashed through the wooden walls. His friends gasped in shock, all stunned by Sesshomaru's uncharacteristic burst of emotion, while Inuyasha yelled indignantly: "Hey! What are you coming after _me_ for?!"

"Silence, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru ordered furiously, his eyes filled with an anger and hatred that surprised even Inuyasha.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha wondered, genuinely taken aback, but Sesshomaru said coldly, even for him: "Remember your past, Inuyasha. You lost your heart to a mortal and ended up under a spell for years. Consequently, you have no right to be a part of this battle."

Inuyasha frowned, bewildered as to how the two events his brother stated had any correlation, when Jaken piped up meekly from behind Sesshomaru: "Erm, Lord Sesshomaru… We need all the allies we can get, we mustn't be too choosy at a time like this-"

He was cut off as Sesshomaru started walking away once more, stepping right over Jaken and squashing him underfoot as he strode off towards the panther demon castle.

"That guys scares me." Shippo hiccupped as they watched Sesshomaru walk away, and Sango noted in surprise: "I've never seen him so angry."

"Was it something you said, Inuyasha?" Miroku wondered, but Inuyasha was just as clueless as he answered: "I don't know."

"Could it be because he's worried about Yuki?" Shippo wondered, but Inuyasha immediately shot that idea down as he answered: "Proud demon like him? He'd never stoop low enough to save a half-demon like Yuki."

"Somehow, that sounded incredibly insulting to Yuki rather than Sesshomaru." Miroku noted dryly, but Inuyasha shook his head as he said thoughtfully: "It's true. No, this felt… almost like he had a grudge against me. More than usual, I mean."

"Speaking of Yuki, however," Miroku piped up with a frown, "I wonder how they managed to capture her. She's by no means a weak opponent, and most of the panther demons were attacking us earlier in the day to capture Kagome."

"Yeah, well, it wouldn't have taken much to fight Yuki today." Inuyasha answered darkly as he looked up at the full moon that was rising steadily higher in the sky, and Sango and Miroku stared at him in surprise.

* * *

Sesshomaru had barely made it deeper into the village when a voice called: "Well, well, well, look who we have here."

Sesshomaru looked up onto the roof of one of the houses to find Toran standing there, flanked by at least fifteen other panther demons.

"You summoned me to come." Sesshomaru replied coolly. "Now, let me see your so-called 'master'."

Toran smiled as she jumped down to face Sesshomaru, saying lightly: "All in good time, once the preparations are complete. In the meantime, won't you stay here with me? Or," she smirked, "are you anxious to find your wench?"

Sesshomaru bristled at the implication, while Jaken said sharply: "How dare you! Lord Sesshomaru would never stoop so low as to be with a half-demon!"

"Hm, I think he might." Toran taunted. "After all, your father was foolish enough to fall for a weak mortal woman, and they say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed angrily, but still he made no answer while Jaken puffed up indignantly, and he said determinedly: "Let me take care of the wench, Lord Sesshomaru! Feel the power of the Staff of Two Heads!"

He held up the staff, pointing the old man's face towards Toran as he let loose its fire powers. Toran lifted her hand, sending out icy wind to counter the attack, and Sesshomaru leaned forward against the onslaught as Jaken fought to match Toran's attack.

"Be strong, staff!" Jaken cried determinedly, but he was soon send flying backwards from the force of the wind.

As he was knocked down, icicles started forming the wind, shooting towards Jaken, who cried out in fear. But Sesshomaru blocked the attack easily with Tokijin, and he stepped forward to meet Toran as the demoness chuckled while summoning her own staff.

"I am indeed impressed," Toran commented, "your weapon is formidable!"

She leapt into the air, raising her staff as she attacked. Sesshomaru blocked her attack swiftly, her staff clashing with Tokijin and they both leaned into their weapons as bright blue energy sparked up between the point where their weapons met.

"Ah, the memories." Toran smirked even as she braced herself against Sesshomaru's sword. "It's exactly like the last time we fought. Back then, it was a draw; this time, you won't be so lucky!"

"I would hardly call that a draw." Sesshomaru returned. "You simply retreated in defeat."

"Now, now, you're one to talk." Toran taunted back. "With all the men you lost!"

She pushed forwards against Sesshomaru, but she'd hit a nerve and he shoved hard back at her, pushing her back as he bore down on her with Tokijin. He swung, and Toran jumped quickly out of the way, barely avoiding the attack as Tokijin sliced through the air and sent out an energy that destroyed the houses behind Toran.

"I wasn't nearly as determined back then as I am right now!" Toran shouted as she landed back on her feet before Sesshomaru. "Because now, we have our master."

The other panther demons launched themselves at Sesshomaru, but he simply swung Tokijin, letting loose an immense demonic energy that destroyed all the panther demons. But he clenched his jaw as he felt Toran disappear, escaping once more with a final whisper: "Now, things are completely different."

Sesshomaru stared moodily at the ruins that were left behind in his attack, remembering the last time he'd fought Toran.

' _Fifty years ago,_ ' he remembered, ' _the panther demon tribe, who Father fought, came back._ '

He remembered how he'd prepared to fight the panther demons, joined by Ryokan and many other demons who had once fought beside his father in the first war against the panther demons. They had stood behind him, ready to return the debt of surviving the first war thanks to his Father.

But even with them, he knew it would be a tough battle, and it was at that moment when Jaken had come running, crying: "Lord Sesshomaru! I bring terrible news!"

Sesshomaru would never forget that day, or the few days after that. Ryokan and his men had battled bravely at the front lines, doing their best to defend it, but they had been soon overpowered by the powerful panther demon leaders, Toran, Karan, Shunran, and Shuran. It was a forced retreat in the end, after many lost lives.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed as he remembered the losses, and in his mind he could hear Jaken's cry once more: ' _Lord Sesshomaru! I bring terrible news!_ '

' _Jaken._ ' Sesshomaru thought as he glanced back now to stare at the unconscious demon, lying beside the pile of rubble that had once been a house.

He remembered the news Jaken had brought all too well.

 _Fifty years ago_

 _"Forgive me, but I acted on my own._ " _Jaken admitted as he prostrated on the ground before Sesshomaru. "I went to fetch Inuyasha. He may be a half-demon, but he's still your father's son."_

 _"I see." Sesshomaru said slowly. While he disliked the idea, he couldn't deny that it would be useful to have his half-brother there to fight for their father's honor. So where was the brat?_

 _"Where is he?" Sesshomaru asked Jaken. "What, was he too cowardly to show himself? Or did he simply refuse to come to his brother's aid?"_

 _His tone dripped with disdain, but Sesshomaru was surprised by Jaken's response._

 _"Neither." Jaken admitted. "I'm afraid that he has been placed under a spell."_

 _"A spell?" Sesshomaru repeated incredulously, and Jaken explained sheepishly: "Indeed. He lost his heart to a mortal priestess and fell prey to her sacred powers."_

 _"How foolish of him." Sesshomaru growled, and Jaken agreed before he saw the army that had gathered to aid Sesshomaru._

 _"We have allies!" Jaken had sighed in relief._

' _Allies._ ' Sesshomaru scoffed. All that had happened was countless lives had been lost for little gain, for it was only he who had managed to drive away the panther demons. And with no help from his so-called brother.

' _Inuyasha._ ' Sesshomaru thought darkly as he headed off to search for the panther demon castle. ' _You have no right to be here!_ '

* * *

Kagome looked up as the cell door opened once more, and she got up quickly in alarm as the panther demons threw in the new additions.

"Miroku! Sango!" She called worriedly as she bent down beside her two unconscious friends.

"Your friends will be sacrificed and offered to our master." The monstrous-sized panther demon, Shuran, told her sternly. "You will give us your jewel shards and your lives, and our master will be resurrected!"

With that, he turned and left, leaving Kagome to stare wide-eyed after him.

"He was certainly dramatic." Yuki noted dryly as she came up beside Kagome and checked Sango and Miroku while Kagome gathered Sango up in her arms.

"Do you think they're okay?" Kagome asked worriedly, and Yuki nodded.

"They're fine. It seems they've just been knocked out." Yuki confirmed, and Kagome sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank goodness." She murmured, and Yuki said seriously: "For now. Now we just have to figure out how we're going to get out of this mess."

At that moment, Miroku and then Sango stirred.

"Miroku!" Yuki called, while Kagome brightened as she called: "Sango!"

"Kagome?" Sango murmured as she slowly opened her eyes, while Miroku blinked blearily as he asked weakly: "Where am I?"

"Safe for now." Yuki informed him. "Are you all righ-?"

She broke off as she felt something touching her butt, and her eyebrows twitched in irritation while Miroku sighed contently: "Yes, I believe I will be all right."

Smack!

Kagome and Sango looked over in surprise, the latter just sitting up, to see Miroku sheepishly rubbing a large bump on his head while Yuki fumed: "You perverted monk."

"Miroku." Kagome said severely, but for once Sango didn't get angry as she instead stared at Yuki in shock.

"Yuki?" She asked, and the girl turned chocolate brown eyes on the demon slayer. "Is that you?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Yuki huffed, tossing her black hair back over her shoulder while Miroku also sat up and looked at her curiously.

"My, my." He said with a hint of amusement. "How unexpected. To think that you become human on the night of a full moon. The complete opposite of Inuyasha."

"Yes, hilarious." Yuki deadpanned, before she became serious. "But enough about that – I doubt I need to explain to you about my weakness. Right now, we should focus on our escape."

"So, is this some sort of prison cell that they've put us in?" Miroku asked curiously as he glanced about, and Kagome nodded as she added: "Yes, and we're not the only ones in here."

Both Sango and Miroku looked at her in surprise, and Miroku questioned: "Who else is in here?"

The two girls turned to look towards the back of the cell, and both Sango and Miroku's eyes widened as they saw the large group of villagers huddled in the back.

"Who are they?" Sango asked, shocked, before she remembered the abandoned village they had found Karan in. "Do you think they're the villagers?"

"No wonder there was no sign of life in the town." Miroku realized, and Kagome explained: "Yeah, I think it was like a secret village."

"We gathered that these are the people who escaped the wars." Yuki added, and Miroku said thoughtfully: "I see. It's a perfect place to hide and live in peace."

"At least it was," Kagome corrected, "until the panther demons discovered it and made it their home base."

"You must help us." One of the villagers pleaded. "Or else we're all going to be killed by those cats."

"I'm afraid." Another, a young woman holding a child, whimpered. "Why did those demons have to come?"

"Don't worry, everyone." Kagome said encouragingly. "You can cheer up because help is definitely on the way."

"The demons will get wind of it for certain." Another villager cried, and Kagome answered brightly: "I can assure you that the person coming to rescue us is _much_ stronger than those cats are."

"I'm terrified!" Another villager whimpered, and Sango whispered to Yuki: "Has it been like this the whole time?"

"Yeah." Yuki sighed. "It's starting to really bug me. The only thing I haven't figured out is which one Kagome is talking about."

"Huh?" Miroku and Sango asked, when another villager piped up: "Who's stronger than the cats?"

"Inuyasha and Koga." Kagome stated, and Yuki nodded at the teen girl as Miroku and Sango understood: "Ah."

"Guess she meant both of them." Yuki mused, while Sango asked: "Koga was here?"

Yuki explained what had happened as Kagome said with conviction: "They're both strong, and they're definitely coming for us."

"I'm not so sure about Sesshomaru though." Miroku interjected thoughtfully.

"What?" Kagome asked in confusion, and Sango added: "He's here battling the panther demon tribe."

"Yeah, but why wouldn't he come when Yuki's here?" Kagome asked, and Miroku and Sango hesitated but Yuki said firmly as she stared out the window: "He'll come."

"Are you sure?" Sango asked, and Miroku added: "Inuyasha seemed certain he wasn't here for your sake, Yuki… no offense."

"None taken." She answered as she looked over at them. "Nor do I expect that out of him. This _is_ Sesshomaru we're talking about."

"Then how are you so confident he will come?" Sango wondered, and Yuki looked her right in the eye.

"Because he knew Toran." She said seriously. "I believe there's a personal grudge at stake between them, amongst other things. And if there's one thing you need to know about Sesshomaru, he will never – for better or worse - back down when his pride is on the line."

*A/N Many of you guessed it right about Yuki! :) Also, song of the day: **Cowardly Montblanc**. The link is here: /T1RmDL_tN8I


	14. Sacrifice

The humans looked around in terror, except for the small group of fighters who frowned as they looked around the blue barrier shielding them inside.

"They've managed to teleport all of us." Yuki murmured.

"We're doomed!" The villagers started wailing, and Sango whispered: "What's the matter? What's going on?"

"We're being sac-" Yuki began, when the barrier suddenly dimmed around them, revealing that the entire group was standing trapped on a stone pedestal in the middle of the castle courtyard, just off to the side of a shrine offering of sorts. The panther demons all sat before the shrine, the four leaders kneeling at the front before a huge skeletal statue… except it wasn't a statue.

Yuki's eyes widened as she saw it move, and she realized: "That must be the panther demons' master."

"But what's going on here?" Kagome wondered, when a voice shouted: KAGOME!"

They all blinked and then looked up to see Koga jumping towards them.

"Koga!" Kagome gasped, when Koga's outstretched leg hit something, and he was forced to kick off and land back on the ground away from them.

"Dammit!" He growled. "A barrier!"

Toran laughed as she scoffed: "As if fools like you could break the great one's barrier!"

It was at that moment that Yuki noticed Sesshomaru, also caught outside the barrier on the other side from where the humans and Koga were. He didn't see her, his eyes fixed only on the panther demons' master as it moved slowly, still in the process of coming to life.

"Stick around and join us for dinner!" The brunette panther demon, Shunran, added tauntingly. "We're having sacrificial lamb!"

At her words, the panther master appeared to notice the humans huddled on the pedestal at his feet, and he reached out for them.

"Look out!" Yuki called sharply, and Sesshomaru's head jerked towards her as Kagome cried: "Everyone duck!"

The villagers all did as Kagome ordered, crouching low while Yuki met eyes with Sesshomaru, and she pulled a face as she saw his gold eyes widen in surprise as he took in her human form.

"Shut up, don't say anything!" She yelled defensively at him. Sesshomaru raised a brow at her words, while Kagome also glanced to the side and spotted Sesshomaru in surprise.

"He actually did come." She said, causing Sesshomaru's eyes to narrow as he wondered why the mortal sounded shocked. Had Yuki been that confident he would come? Somehow, that thought both irritated and – _very_ slightly – pleased him.

"Told you he'd come to settle a score against his pride." Yuki answered Kagome.

Ah. Well, that explained her confidence, Sesshomaru thought.

Yuki was a perceptive woman, he'd recognized that from their first battle. She was quick to analyze her opponents' characters, their strengths and weaknesses, so it was no surprise she'd read and understood him. Now, to just understand how she was human… He glanced at the full moon.

While Sesshomaru was absorbed, Miroku growled as he tugged off his sacred beads: "Find yourself another meal."

He aimed his wind tunnel at the panther master, but before he could fully open the Wind Tunnel, something happened. An energy pulsed through him, and Miroku's eyes widened before blanking as he lowered his hand and he fell to his knees.

"Miroku!" Sango gasped, hurrying to his side worriedly, even as the panther master continued to reach for them.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, his mind focusing back on the fight and he braced himself to at least try launch an attack on the barrier – though he doubted it would break even under Tokijin – when a voice yelled: "Kagome!"

"Again?" Yuki asked in surprise as she turned, before she brightened as she saw Inuyasha running at them with his Tetsusaiga raised high.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called happily, while both Yuki and Sesshomaru frowned.

"Is his sword… red?" Yuki asked, confused, but no-one had time to answer before Inuyasha swiped the red Tetsusaiga at the barrier… and broke it.

Yuki gasped, along with everyone else as they all turned to stare at Inuyasha in shock while he stood with the Tetsusaiga resting on his shoulder, smirking smugly.

"Sorry to keep ya." He greeted, and the panther demons growled at him angrily.

"What?" Karan snarled. "He broke our master's barrier."

"How dare he." Toran growled, when a voice called: "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Yuki started in surprise as Jaken appeared behind Inuyasha, running for his master as he cried: "Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!"

He finally reached Sesshomaru, and quickly came to a screeching stop before the demon as he wailed between pants: "I have searched everywhere for you!"

He then turned, glancing at Inuyasha as he noted: "Inuyasha has surprised me. When did he learn to wield the Tetsusaiga like that? Hm?"

He finally noticed the familiar-looking human in the familiar red-and-white robes, and Jaken gawped.

"Is that Yuki?" He asked, and Yuki waved cheerily at him as she called: "About time you caught up, Jaken!"

"Impertinent brat!" Jaken screeched, and Yuki just laughed at him. Sesshomaru didn't even seem to notice, preoccupied as he stared at Tetsusaiga.

Yuki meanwhile had turned to Inuyasha as he hurried over to the group.

"Inuyasha." Kagome greeted happily as Inuyasha reached her, and he checked: "Kagome, Yuki, are you all right?"

"Uh-huh." Kagome nodded, while Yuki added: "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Shut up." He scolded. "What were you thinking, getting captured tonight of all nights?"

"I wasn't exactly trying to get kidnapped." She pointed out, and Kagome smiled as she said: "Aw, you two really are like brother and sister."

"Keh." Inuyasha snorted, before he added seriously: "You sure you aren't hurt?"

Kagome shook her head as she said happily: "I just knew that you would come for us-"

A hand wrapped around her shoulder and abruptly pulled her to the side, and both Inuyasha and Yuki looked over in surprise to see Koga hugging Kagome.

"No need to worry any more, Kagome." Koga said sweetly as he smiled down at Kagome, who blinked up at him as Inuyasha twitched in irritation.

"Wow, and I thought your love life was complicated before." Yuki noted to Inuyasha, who scowled at her before saying threateningly to Koga: "Hands off her, Koga."

At that moment, the panther master seemed to have enough of them, and he reached down his hand towards them.

Kagome yelped, but Koga quickly picked her up and jumped out of the way while Yuki ducked and slid across the platform and off the edge. Inuyasha wasn't so lucky, as he was squashed beneath the panther master's hand.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped as Koga landed her safely beside his two companions, and the wolf demon smirked: "Rest assured, Kagome. It's going to be easy to get you out of here."

Kagome whirled on him as she said sharply: "I'm not leaving the others behind!"

"Inuyasha, that wolf's going to make off with Kagome." Yuki called, and Inuyasha growled as he heaved the panther master's hand off of him with the Tetsusaiga.

"Over my dead body is he going to do that." He grunted, before swinging his Tetsusaiga at the panther master's hand and cutting right through it.

The demon roared as his hand was shredded to pieces, while Yuki called to the humans on the sacrificial pedestal: "Quickly, now's your chance to escape!"

She helped them climb down, while Sesshomaru turned away, satisfied she would be safe for now, and Toran hissed: "He's attacking our master."

"Inuyasha." Kagome whisper-called as she ran over to him once more. "The Sacred Jewel shards are in his throat."

"You really can sense them." Yuki noted, and Kagome nodded as Inuyasha sniffed.

"I'll get 'em back." He smirked as he faced the panther master, and Kagome nodded before she hurried over to help Yuki.

"Come on, this way!" She called, while Yuki moved to lead the way towards the nearest exit.

"Stop them!" Toran shouted, and the lower-level panther demons came running at the humans, blocking their path.

The villagers came to a halt, whimpering in fear as one gasped: "There's no way out!"

"We're doomed!" Another cried, but Yuki pushed her way to the front as she said impatiently: "Of course there's a way out."

She then addressed the panther demons as she snapped: "Aren't we supposed to be your live sacrifices?"

"And how can you kill your live sacrifices?" Kagome added as she joined the other human girl, and both of them moved forward to push their way through the panther demons as Kagome scolded: "Now move."

"Stand down." Yuki agreed as she pushed passed the confused and hesitant demons.

"Would you look at her go." One of Koga's men, Ginta, said admiringly, and the other one, Hakkaku, added proudly: "That's our gal."

"The one with her is impressive, too." Ginta noted admiringly. "And pretty."

"Huh?" Hakkaku asked, before peering at the other human girl, while Koga said impatiently: "Well, don't just stand there, clear the way for my girl!"

The three wolf demons leapt in, taking care of the panther demons. Koga especially was particularly effective in dispatching the other demons, but Yuki blinked as Ginta appeared before her and gallantly fought to clear her path.

"Thanks." She told the demon, and was confused when he beamed and said excitedly: "Any time!"

"Er…" Yuki said, sweat-dropping a little, before her attention was called as a voice shouted: "I'm here, Miroku!"

She looked up to see a raccoon demon waving down at them as he stood atop Kirara, Shippo waving beside him as he called: "Sango! Yuki!-?"

She smiled and waved at the confused child, before hurrying to help the other humans out as Miroku and Sango, now armed with their weapons courtesy of Kirara, helped to clear the way. Ginta gave Yuki another wide smile, when Koga yelled at him to move his butt and he quickly helped escort the humans.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was battling with the panther master, who was yet feeble as he hadn't regained all his powers without his sacrifices. One particularly strong swing from Inuyasha caused the large demon to come crashing down, and the panther demon leaders cried: "Master!"

"Give me blood." He growled. "And their souls…"

"We will." Toran replied instantly. "Master, I promise you that I will bring the head of the Dog General's son on a platter."

She turned to face Inuyasha, who sneered: "I don't care who this master of yours is, you're not using human flesh and blood to resurrect him!"

Sesshomaru simply watched as Inuyasha faced the panther demons, staring at the Tetsusaiga in his younger brother's hands. It brought back that day from fifty years ago, when he'd fought against the panther demons.

There had been no victory for him, for the panther demons had fled and not been slain. They couldn't be, not when his heirloom sword, the Tenseiga, could not kill his enemies as it was a sword of healing. And it frustrated Sesshomaru to no end.

He watched as Toran leapt at Inuyasha with her ice staff, while Inuyasha easily dodged the attack as he brought down the Tetsusaiga in turn.

"Wind Scar!" He cried, and Sesshomaru's hand curled into a loose fist as he watched the attack blast its way across the courtyard.

' _I need the Tetsusaiga._ ' He thought tersely. ' _And yet, I do not have the power to wield it._ '

His eyes narrowed as the four panthers struck at Inuyasha at once, Shunran and Karan's attacks blinding the half-demon long enough for Shuran to pounce and take Inuyasha down.

"Inuyasha!" Yuki called as she sent out the last of the villagers through the exit and saw him pinned, while he struggled as Shuran laughed: "What's the matter? You can't use your sword like this?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, while Yuki urged: "Miroku, Sango, take the villagers out of here."

"Right." Sango nodded, while Kagome pleaded: "Koga, follow them and make sure they're all right. We'll be right behind you."

"You'd better be, Kagome." He warned before he and his men sped out with the humans as well, Koga basically having to drag Ginta as the demon stared at Yuki with wide, happy eyes.

In the meantime, Sesshomaru leapt forward at last, Tokijin drawn, and Toran and Karan gasped as they sensed the dog demon's approach. But it was already too late as Sesshomaru swung his sword and blasted them, Inuyasha included.

All five went flying, lying in heaps on the ground as Sesshomaru slowly approached. Inuyasha was the first to recover, groaning as he sat up, and he snapped at his older brother: "I told you not to interrupt."

Sesshomaru stood before his younger brother as he ordered: "Stay there, where you are."

He glanced at the downed demons as he said flatly: "These panther demons belong to me."

Inuyasha growled as he stood up, snarling: "Not this time. You're the one who'll have to back down."

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru snarled.

Inuyasha's widened before he grit his teeth as Sesshomaru launched himself at his younger brother. Inuyasha blocked Tokijin with Tetsusaiga, the two going against each other before quickly moving back only to attack once more.

"Out of my way!" Inuyasha yelled as he and Sesshomaru continued to exchange blows, their blades crashing against each other while everyone stared on in disbelief.

"Are they seriously fighting at a time like this?" Kagome asked incredulously, and Yuki sighed as she dropped her head into her hands: "Those stubborn dog brothers. They need to work together if they're going to beat the panther demons, and yet they're fighting like children."

The two continued to battle, ignoring everything in their surroundings for the moment as they fought right before the panther master.

"Are they out of their minds." Karan demanded in shock, while Shunran noted: "It's hard to believe they're brothers!"

"Yeah, what in the world are they thinking?" Shuran wondered, but Toran scoffed: "The Dog General's sons are fighting each other, which means we must stay united. We'll combine our powers and strike them all at once."

The four panther demons started to release their energies, gathering them together to create the ultimate attack as Shunran smiled: "All right!"

"Yeah." Karan smirked, and Shuran said gleefully: "Right."

Yuki noticed the four demons gathering their powers, and she called in warning: "Sesshomaru! Inuyasha!"

They ignored her, as they ignored everything else, while Kagome said irritably: "Those two!"

"We have to stop them." Yuki said worriedly, and Kagome nodded firmly.

She grabbed a fallen bow and arrow from one of the dead panther demons, and quickly notched it, aiming for Toran as she murmured: "If we can just slow them down, maybe we can talk some sense into the two stubborn idiots."

Yuki looked at Kagome in surprise, struck at the moment by how similar she looked to Kikyo. Similar… and yet, so different from the calm priestess Yuki had glimpsed once, in the past.

Kagome didn't notice Yuki's preoccupation as she murmured: "Please work."

She let the arrow fly loose, and Yuki watched as it gained spiritual powers in flight, heading straight for Toran's heart.

' _Maybe…_ ' She hoped, but Karan saw the arrow and called sharply: "Toran!"

Toran threw her ice staff, knocking Kagome's arrow away before she smirked at the teenage girl.

"Nice try." She taunted. "Now, my turn."

She threw open her hand, and both Yuki and Kagome were forced to shield their faces as Toran created a strong, icy wind around them. Yuki quickly dodged out of the way, but Kagome wasn't so lucky as she was blown back by the force of Toran's wind.

"Kagome, look out!" Yuki cried, the urgent call causing Inuyasha to whirl around from his fight with Sesshomaru, while Toran cried triumphantly: "I guess I'll kill you first!"

She thrust her hand in Kagome's direction, and Kagome's eyes widened as an ice blade flew out and came straight towards her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he started to run at Kagome, though he knew it would be too late.

Sesshomaru also glanced over as he heard the attack, before he stiffened and both brothers' eyes widened in horror.

A flash of dark hair sprang before Kagome, and Kagome's eyes widened as blood splashed all over her while the figure in front of her gasped sharply as the ice-blade impaled her.

"Yuki!" Kagome and Inuyasha screamed at the same time, while Yuki coughed as one hand clutched at her bleeding chest.

"Ahhh!" Jaken gasped while Sesshomaru stiffened, overwhelmed by the sudden, strong smell of Yuki's blood as it dripped down her front.

Yuki raised her eyes slowly to meet Kagome's horrified ones, her gaze holding no accusation or regrets, before she toppled forward as the ice blade melted. Inuyasha had frozen in place in shock, and even Sesshomaru stared at the prone girl with an unfamiliar unease fluttering through him before he controlled it.

Kagome caught Yuki quickly as the latter collapsed, turning her over as she begged: "No, Yuki!"

But it was too late, and Yuki died as her blood spilled into a red pool around her.

Inuyasha jumped over, taking Yuki from Kagome though he already knew that she was gone. Still, he'd hoped against hope, but it was all crushed as he felt no pulse; no heartbeat.

"Yuki!" He cried, throwing his head back as he wailed to the full moon hanging high up in the midnight sky.

*A/N Song of the day: **Uminari** from Clannad. The link I use is as follows: /QguA_qEEpkw


	15. Tenseiga

Sesshomaru watched his brother as Inuyasha cradled the dead girl's body in his arms, and he felt a strange twinge inside as he saw the way Yuki's head lolled lifelessly while her hand hung to the side.

"Hmph." Toran sniffed. "Stupid girl."

She then turned to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha as she sneered: "And now, sons of the Inu no Taisho, you two are next!"

The four panther demons fired up their powers as Inuyasha looked up and glared at them, his eyes filled with hate and fury. Sesshomaru's hand tightened around Tokijin's hilt, as he too felt an unexpected surge of anger towards the panther demons.

But they were all surprised when the panther master suddenly called: "Give me souls. Give me souls!"

He swiped at the nearest power source, and Toran's eyes widened and she ducked quickly to avoid the attack. But Karan, who had been behind the eldest panther leader, was not so lucky and she cried out as she was struck by the panther master's attack.

"Karan!" Toran cried, when the panther master's next swipes took out Shunran and Shuran each, who both fell with screams of pain.

Toran gasped, staring at the panther master in horror as he sucked up the powers and souls of her fallen siblings, and she whispered: "How could he…?"

Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha also stared in shock at this turn of events, while the panther master groaned and moaned as he sat up, the power of the souls swirling around him as it gave him energy and strength. They all watched as he grew out, the skeletal remains fleshing out and growing fur to reveal a giant cat-like demon with a horn in the centre of its forehead and glowing yellow eyes.

"He devoured his own kin so that he could revive himself." Inuyasha said, shocked momentarily from his own fury, and the panther master breathed deeply before slowly looking down.

"You two." He growled as he stared at first Sesshomaru and then Inuyasha. "Sons of the Dog General…You are next. Feel the wrath of my vengeance."

He growled again and his eyes glowed red, but Inuyasha gently placed Yuki down, where Kagome cradled her instead as the half-demon turned to face the panther master head on.

"Bring it on!" Inuyasha snarled as he drew Tetsusaiga and held it high. "I'll let you feel _my_ wrath."

The panther demon growled and reached for him but Inuyasha jumped away to protect Kagome and Yuki's body. The panther master followed him, and Inuyasha swung the Tetsusaiga to knock the demon's claws away as it tried to grab and crush him.

Sesshomaru leapt up, using the demon's momentary distraction to sneak an attack from the side as he wielded Tokijin. The panther master glanced up just as Sesshomaru struck down, swinging Tokijin and sending a large slice through the air. The panther master yelped as the attack hit him right on the head, but Sesshomaru was displeased to see it barely scratched the other demon.

He jumped away as the panther demon swung his claws around wildly, and Inuyasha snarled as he ran passed his brother: "Out of my way!"

He lifted the Tetsusaiga and shouted: "Wind Scar!"

The attack hit the panther demon right on, and Inuyasha smirked: "Dead on."

His smile fell however as his ears twitched, and the smoke cleared to reveal the panther demon looking completely fine.

"Hehehe." The panther master chuckled. "No such luck!"

"You got the strength to fight my old man, I'll give you that much." Inuyasha growled. "You won't get passed me though."

His eyes hardened as he growled: "Especially not after what your kind did to Yuki."

"Don't be so sure, Inuyasha!" Jaken called. "He's become more powerful than Ryuukotsusei. He has the power of the Sacred Jewel shards now!"

The panther master launched his own attack, shooting out his claws and Inuyasha grit his teeth as he blocked the attacks, dodging the ones that came too quickly. He'd barely dodged the last one when the panther master released lightning bolts from his claws as well, and both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha jumped quickly away to avoid being killed.

Sesshomaru easily knocked aside the claws that were still shooting down before he leapt for the panther master once more. The demon looked up at him as Sesshomaru snarled: "Perish!"

But before he could attack, the panther demon swung his head, using his horn to knock Sesshomaru back.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried in horror, while Sesshomaru flipped in the air to land in a skid on the ground.

His path took him close to where Kagome was kneeling with Yuki still in her arms, and he glanced over as Kagome gasped at his arrival. Sesshomaru's eyes fell on Yuki as he did so, and his eyes narrowed as he saw the girl's lifeless eyes staring up into nothing.

Sesshomaru grit his teeth as the panther master chuckled and snarled: "You shall be my next victim!"

But the large demon was distracted as Inuyasha came running at him, shouting in wordless anger as he jumped and struck at the huge demon's head. The blows did little, Tetsusaiga simply glancing off the panther master's head as Jaken came running over to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" He cried worriedly as he came to a halt before his crouched master, and Jaken almost flinched as he saw the expression on Sesshomaru's face. "My lord, what is it?"

Sesshomaru's teeth were bared in anger, his rage fueled by the return of his father's old enemy, his own frustration with his inability to wield Tetsusaiga, and (though he would never admit it) the death of the half-demoness, whom he had unwittingly come to think of as a genuine companion, at the hands of his foe.

"Curse him." Sesshomaru growled as he glanced at Yuki once more.

That she had died because of the demon that had once fought his father, that she had died because Inuyasha failed to use the Tetsusaiga properly, that she had died because Sesshomaru could not wield Tetsusaiga… that she had died on a night when she was at her weakest, a weakness he had not known about. It was unacceptable.

Sesshomaru snarled as his eyes began to glow red, his demonic side starting to take over in his unchecked rage, and Jaken flinched back as Sesshomaru stood up, sheathing Tokijin as he growled. His eyes flashed brighter red and his hair began to fly as he started to transform into his demon body, when suddenly something pulsed through him.

Sesshomaru paused, and he glanced down in surprise as he murmured: "The Tenseiga."

Tenseiga pulsed again, and Sesshomaru's eyes returned to their normal gold hue as he stared at his sword pensively.

"You wish to be drawn?" He wondered, when a loud smacking sound caused him to look up.

Inuyasha went flying back, yelling as he crashed into the ground after being hit in the stomach.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, her attention also captured by Inuyasha's plight, but Sesshomaru's expression was thoughtful as he wondered once again: ' _Father, why did you leave me the Tenseiga? I still don't understand!_ '

But with a determined expression, he strode forward, Jaken hurriedly moving out of his way. The panther master was advancing on Inuyasha when he caught Sesshomaru's scent, and turned to look as Sesshomaru launched himself into the air once more, his hand wrapped around Tenseiga's hilt.

His eyes flashed gold as he drew Tenseiga sharply and swung, cutting through the panther master as he flew passed the large demon. The Tenseiga glowed bright blue as he did so, and everyone gasped in surprise while Inuyasha wondered: "What was that?"

Sesshomaru landed lightly on the other side of the panther demon, sheathing Tenseiga calmly as the panther master remained frozen for a moment in confusion.

The panther master finally turned to Sesshomaru as he taunted: "You can't harm me with that useless sword. Its blade is far too dull."

Sesshomaru made no move to show he'd heard, simply standing there with his back to the panther master, who growled and cried as he reached towards Sesshomaru's exposed back: "Vanqui-!"

He suddenly broke off in surprise as suddenly his body sliced in two, releasing blue-ish energy and he cried as he fell to his knees: "My power! What's happening?! My power…!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha wondered, while Sesshomaru ignored the panther master as he fell on all fours behind the dog demon, choking out: "I'm losing my power!"

Sesshomaru simply started walking away, heading towards the back of the castle courtyard while the panther master started to wither away and lose his form, becoming skeletal once more.

"You finish him off with the Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha coolly as he walked passed, while Inuyasha stared after his brother in complete bewilderment.

But he did as Sesshomaru said, turning back to the panther demon master as the demon croaked out: "Give me my souls!"

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted as he swung at the demon, the attack hitting the demon dead on and this time, it caused him to topple back, defeated. Inuyasha huffed out a breath before heading over to the fallen demon's body and swinging his Tetsusaiga once more over its neck.

The jewel shards flew out of the spot, just as Kagome had said they would, and he caught them swiftly in his hands, satisfied that at the very least they were safe again.

Sesshomaru meanwhile walked passed Jaken as well, who was staring in awe at the fallen panther master before he glanced at his lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken questioned but Sesshomaru paid him no heed as he walked on, before finally coming to a stop before Kagome.

She had been staring at the panther demon as well, but as he approached she tensed warily.

"What? What do you want?" She asked tightly, and then she flinched as Sesshomaru simply drew the Tenseiga once more.

"Eek!" Kagome squealed, closing her eyes while Jaken's widened as Sesshomaru swung the sword before her, and Inuyasha whirled around at the sound.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Inuyasha shouted as he started to run towards them. "What are you-?"

He broke off, coming to an abrupt halt in surprise as Yuki stirred in Kagome's arms. Kagome's eyes also widened in surprise, and as Yuki's eyes fluttered open, she gasped: "Yuki."

"Ow." The girl murmured, and Kagome broke into a smile as she cried: "Yuki!"

"Oh, thank goodness." Jaken sobbed, before he scolded: "You foolish girl, what were you thinking?"

"What… Jaken?" Yuki asked, bewildered. "What happened? Oof."

She winced as Kagome pulled her into a tight hug, ignoring all the blood that was all over her uniform anyway, as she sobbed happily: "I'm so glad you're all right!"

"Kagome?" Yuki asked blankly, still mostly disoriented. "I can't breathe. And why are you covered in blood?"

"Yuki." Inuyasha said in relief as he also came up behind his brother, and Yuki blinked at them.

"I've officially died and gone to the afterlife." She said flatly. "There's no way you two are standing that close together without trying to kill each other."

"You were dead." Inuyasha told her bluntly, coming forward to sit right before her face. "You were lying in your own blood, dead."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded for his lack of tact, while Yuki blinked.

She vaguely remembered it happening, and then it all returned with alarming alacrity as she sat upright and patted herself down.

"Then how…?" She began before she saw Sesshomaru sheathing Tenseiga and walking away.

Jaken, who'd been sobbing, didn't see but Yuki blinked before she stood up abruptly on shaky legs as Inuyasha warned: "Careful."

"I'm fine." Yuki replied absently, glancing at Inuyasha. "Really."

He saw where she was looking and sighed, shaking his head.

"Look after yourself, Yuki." Was all he said, before he narrowed his eyes and added warningly: "And don't you dare die on me again."

"I won't." Yuki promised, and Inuyasha hugged her briefly as Kagome also said goodbye, before she ran off after Sesshomaru as he simply walked away.

Toran, the only surviving panther demon, growled after Sesshomaru's back angrily, but a moan from beside her made her gasp. She quickly looked down as Shuran groaned before his eyes fluttered open, the same happening with Shunran and Karan.

"You're all alive!" Toran gasped in shock and relief, and Kagome, Inuyasha, and Jaken looked over as Karan asked shakily as she stood up: "What… the hell just happened to us?"

"Yeah…" Shuran agreed numbly. "I was sure that the master had killed us all."

"Someone must have saved us." Shunran said in disbelief, when Jaken interjected: "It was none other than Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Huh?" The three resurrected panther demons asked while Toran's eyes widened as she glanced after Yuki.

Jaken meanwhile was saying smugly: "Your own master took your lives, but Lord Sesshomaru used his sword – the Tenseiga – to bring you back to life."

"As he did with that girl…" Toran murmured as she stared after Yuki. It hadn't even occurred to her until now, but she realized that the half-demoness she'd caught had been replaced by the human girl. How that was possible, she didn't know; what she did know was that it was definitely the same person.

' _Not his woman, my staff._ ' She thought as she watched the pair walk away, while Jaken sneered: "Right, Lord Sesshomaru? Where'd he go?"

He suddenly realized that both Yuki and Sesshomaru were already almost out of the castle, the girl hurrying to catch up with the demon, and he cried as he ran after them as well: "Wait, please don't leave me!"

"Hmph." Karan growled, clearly not happy that she'd been saved by the dog demon, but Toran was more thoughtful when a voice called: "So."

The four looked over in surprise as Inuyasha strode over, a scowl on his face.

"Want to pick up where we left off?" He asked scathingly, and Toran examined him before she closed her eyes and a small smile appeared on her face.

"No." She replied. "We shall return to the West."

"Huh?" Her siblings gasped at her, but she ignored them for the moment as she called out: "Little imp!"

Jaken glanced back, and Toran threw two sheathed knives at the small demon. Jaken oomphed as he caught them, glancing down before his eyes widened as he recognized Yuki's swords.

"Return those to their owner for us." Toran requested, and Jaken scowled.

"I'm not some errand boy!" He shouted at her, even as he tucked the swords under his arm before he continued scampering after Sesshomaru and Yuki.

Toran smiled, when Karan piped up uncertainly: "Toran?"

Toran turned to her siblings with a gentle smile as she stated: "This is finished. There's no reason for us to seek revenge."

She glanced into the distance where Jaken was just disappearing, the dog demon and the human half-demon already gone from sight. She smiled again as she turned to Inuyasha, adding: "You can tell Sesshomaru I said that."

"We're not exactly a close-knit family, if you know what I mean." Inuyasha scoffed as he sheathed his Tetsusaiga and started to walk back to Kagome at the castle exit.

"Hm." Toran smiled. "Just tell him next time you see him."

For there would be a next time, she was sure. Two brothers who, perhaps didn't have a strong bond, linked by blood, and who shared interest in mortal women who were strong enough friends that they'd risk their lives for each other? There was no way the four wouldn't not meet again.

It seemed Inuyasha knew this to some extent as well, as he called back while he walked away: "All right, I will."


	16. Family

As Sesshomaru reached the edge of the castle grounds, Yuki caught up with him.

"Hey, Sesshomaru-" She began, and he cut in without looking at her: "Why did you hide it from me?"

"Huh?" She asked blankly, and he glanced at her briefly before looking back to the front as he repeated: "Why did you hide that you become mortal on the nights of the full moon?"

"Oh… well…" Yuki stammered, taken aback. It wasn't that she was thrown by his inquiry; after all, it was quite a legitimate question given the circumstances. But she was surprised by his tone, which seemed borderline gentle and genuinely thoughtful.

"I'm just not used to sharing that information." Yuki answered slowly. "And I guess… I don't know, I didn't think you would take it too well."

He glanced at her, and she added defensively: "Well, you do make your hatred of humans, aside from Rin, and weakness in general, pretty well known."

"Hn." He replied and then continued to walk while looking ahead. Yuki trailed by his side, looking up at him curiously.

"Did it bother you?" She wondered, and he answered curtly: "You were foolish."

She sighed, before she was taken aback as he continued: "You said you wished to protect Rin, but if you do not let us know that you yourself will be weakened, then how will you protect her?"

"Well." Yuki said uncomfortably. "I was planning to tell you, some day, just maybe, you know, later."

"You were going to run away." He said flatly, and she snapped, annoyed: "All right, yes, it was because I was a coward. Happy?"

"No." He answered, and she muttered under her breath: "You're never happy."

At that moment, she tripped over a root on the road and started to fall with a small yelp. But before she could face-plant into the ground, strong hands wrapped around her arm and yanked her back up. Yuki started as she found herself against a hard body, and she looked up in surprise as Sesshomaru looked down at her.

"Hm." He said as he released her while she turned beet-red in embarrassment and mortification, her heart beating wildly, when she noticed the tiny amused glint in his golden eyes.

"Shut up, it's only because I'm human right now." She grumbled, but she was surprised when Sesshomaru snorted softly.

"Did you… just laugh?" She asked, her heart beating for a different reason, but he answered flatly: "No."

"You did, you just laughed." She said numbly, and he replied sharply: "I did no such thing."

Yuki's lips curved up in a smile, but she let the topic drop, knowing his pride was too strong for him to admit to something he considered to be shameful. But she did tug on his empty left sleeve to get his attention once more, and he glanced down at her with a slight scowl on his face.

Yuki checked her amusement, simply giving him a genuinely warm smile as she said: "Thank you, for saving me."

He blinked, taken aback by her sincerity and the way her smile softened her features and warmed her eyes. He quickly turned away, saying carelessly: "It was nothing. I merely wished to test my sword."

' _Sure, you did._ ' Yuki thought with another smile, but she didn't say it aloud. ' _Him and his pride._ '

"And don't expect this to happen again."

Yuki rolled her eyes, thinking he was talking about saving her, but she was surprised when Sesshomaru half-ordered: "From now on, when it is the full moon, you will stay with Rin. A-Un will protect both Rin and you, Yuki."

Yuki actually stopped walking as she stared at Sesshomaru.

"You-" She said, stunned, while her heart fluttered slightly. ' _You said my name. You said my name, and you accepted my weakness.'_

He continued to walk on, as though utterly unaware of her shock, and Yuki couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face. So this was what it felt like to have someone accept you for who you truly are, regardless of how strong or weak you may be.

She almost laughed at the irony that it had been Sesshomaru of all people to be that first person since Inuyasha and his mother. And they had been different, with Inuyasha being in the same boat as Yuki. Sesshomaru didn't have to be kind, and she certainly hadn't expected it from him of all people, the demon who loathed his own half-demon brother.

"Sesshomaru." Yuki called as she caught up to him once more and he glanced down at her as she beamed up at him from his shoulder. "Thank you."

"Hn." He returned simply, turning back to the road and Yuki hid another laugh as she simply smiled at him.

She did laugh when Jaken tumbled down beside them, having tripped in his haste and rolled down the hill towards them. Sesshomaru glanced back, catching her laughing face as she teased Jaken while he yelled at her, before he turned back to face the front as Yuki laughed delightedly once more when Jaken handed her her swords back.

* * *

They stopped only long enough for Yuki to wash and mend her clothes as the sun rose over the horizon. Jaken squawked when Yuki returned from her bathe back in her half-demon form, her long caramel hair blowing in the wind as she laughed at his surprise.

Sesshomaru didn't comment as usual. But he did silently notice that one could no longer see where Yuki's top had been torn from the blade that had killed her. And he suddenly realized the reason for the distinct shape of her robes: they were layered rather than smooth, which was more the norm for Feudal Japan, but it now occurred to him that the design was purposeful.

Now that he thought about it, Yuki also had absolutely no other possessions besides the clothes on her back and the swords in her belt. He resolved to think on the matter; for now, they should head back to Rin before the child was left alone for too long.

"Come." Sesshomaru ordered, and Jaken followed obediently when Sesshomaru gestured to his fur train. "We will make haste."

"Yes, mi lord." Jaken answered, grabbing onto the edge at his usual spot while Yuki sighed.

That meant she would have to run and jump extremely fast, which was not only exhausting but also still impossible to keep up with Sesshomaru when he was flying. She would be at least a few hours behind him by the time he reached Rin.

But she was surprised when Sesshomaru threw part of his train at her and ordered: "Grab on."

"Eh?" Yuki said blankly before she quickly did as he said. She hung on tight as Sesshomaru took off, carrying them both easily as he flew towards Rin while Yuki gaped at him in awe and shock.

' _What has come over him, that he's being so nice lately?_ ' Yuki wondered as she stared at the back of Sesshomaru's head while he took them off. ' _Sesshomaru, just what are you thinking?_ '

She glanced back down at the trees far below, leaves blowing lightly in the wind, and shrugged. Snuggling down on his train, Yuki closed her eyes and simply let herself enjoy the warmth and softness of the fur as she flew high up in the sky.

* * *

" _In the mountains, in the breeze_." Rin sang as she sat on the boulder while swinging her legs as A-Un rested on the grassy plains beside her. " _In the forest, in my dreams. Lord Sesshomaru, where are you? Master Jaken and Yuki are missing too._ "

"Rin." Sesshomaru called.

Rin brightened up immediately as she turned to see Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Yuki standing a few paces away.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Yuki!" She called and Yuki smiled as she opened her arms to the child as Rin came running up.

Rin threw herself into Yuki's embrace, hugging her back tightly as Yuki greeted: "Hey, Rin."

"You left without saying anything." Rin said a tad sadly, and Yuki smiled as she promised: "I won't do that again. Promise."

Rin smiled while Sesshomaru watched, before he ordered: "Let us go."

He turned and started off, while Yuki and Rin laughed together as Jaken complained: "Hurry up!"

"Coming!" Both girls laughed as they followed behind, chattering animatedly as A-Un brought up the rear and they started on their way again once more.

"What was the song you were singing before, Rin?" Yuki asked curiously, and Rin smiled as she explained: "It was a song my mom taught me. I don't remember most of the words now, but it's nice to add words to."

Yuki smiled at that, and she asked lightly: "Would you mind singing it again for me?"

Rin's eyes lit up excitedly, and she asked: "Really?"

Yuki nodded, ignoring as both Jaken and Sesshomaru glanced back at them. Sesshomaru simply turned his eyes back to the front, as disinterested as always, but Yuki was surprised Jaken kept his mouth shut too. Maybe he was giving her some slack since she'd died last night.

And with that cheery thought, Yuki sat back to listen as Rin sang:

 _In the mountains, in the breeze_

 _In the forest, in my dreams_

 _Lord Sesshomaru, you are here_

 _Master Jaken and Yuki are near_

 _I was waiting for you, on my own_

 _Thank you for returning by morn'_

Yuki smiled as Rin ran out of made-up lyrics, and she clapped as she praised: "That was really good, Rin. Good song, and good lyrics."

Rin beamed, and she asked: "Did your mother teach you any songs, Yuki?"

Yuki smiled enigmatically, and she said lightly: "I was taught a few songs."

Rin's eyes widened and, unaware of the evasiveness of Yuki's answer, she pleaded while looking up at Yuki with large puppy eyes: "Will you sing a song for me?"

Yuki blinked, before holding up a hand as she groaned: "Oh no, not those eyes!"

"Please, Yuki? Please, please, please?" Rin begged, and Yuki groaned again.

Shaking her head, she scolded playfully: "You're going become spoilt, Rin."

Rin just beamed widely at Yuki as the half-demoness sighed, running a hand through her hair. She glared slightly at Sesshomaru and Jaken from where they walked slightly ahead of A-Un, Rin, and herself.

' _If you dare complain about my singing._ ' She thought with a growl, silently willing them not to make any comment.

Then, with another sigh, she turned to Rin as the little girl waited expectantly. Yuki groaned internally, but she remembered one of the songs that Lady Izayoi had taught her as a child. It was one of the happier ones, and Yuki knew Rin would likely enjoy it.

So, with a deep breath, she began:

 _Every day I live, how I wish to be free_

 _Forced to live this life led by cruel reality_

 _Ever does mankind, find reason to be sad_

 _How easily we keep forgetting what we have_

 _But whenever I start to close my eyes_

 _Suddenly I can see~_

 _Your tender face_

 _Smiling for me~_

 _Ah~ my love, til the day that I fall_

 _Deep in sleep that will be eternal_

 _Let your smile be my comfort and guide_

 _Let that smile always be by my side_

Rin's eyes were wide as she listened, and her eyes silently pleaded Yuki to continue, and Yuki obliged.

 _For what you should love, for what gives you love_

 _And the joy it does bring~_

 _For the sake of love_

 _Give your everything~_

Yuki had to admit it felt good to sing this song again, and she found herself getting lost in the memories of the song as she began the climatic ending of the song:

 _Ah~ those days when our love was so new_ _._

She sang softly, her voice growing stronger as she went on.

 _Innocent we were shy and confused._

The melody seemed to swell around Yuki as she sang with all her heart:

 _Oh, how we took the long winding way_

 _And how we caused each other such pain..._

Her voice softened as she finished, singing the last few lines in a sweeter voice:

 _Oh~ how we took the long winding path._

 _Ah~ but look now and see where we are._

She held the last note, letting it trail of naturally as she finished.

Rin clapped, smiling excitedly as she said: "That was beautiful, Yuki! Where did you learn it?"

Yuki smiled a little, glad that Rin had enjoyed it, and she explained: "A woman, who was like a mother to me, taught it to me when I was about your age."

Yuki felt more than saw Sesshomaru glance back at her words, but she refused to look anywhere but at Rin – partly embarrassed to have been singing again – as the child said admiringly: "It's so pretty, and you have such a pretty voice, Yuki."

"Thanks, Rin." Yuki blushed slightly, but felt a smile tug on her lips.

It made her remember Lady Izayoi's compliments and encouragements to sing often. Her eyes went soft and a little misty as she remembered the last time she'd sung – the night Izayoi had passed away, over 150 years ago now. Since then, she'd had little cause or reason to sing again, but now, here with Rin and Sesshomaru and Jaken…

A-Un huffed in agreement with Rin, though Yuki let out a startled laugh. It had almost seemed as though the dragon had been reminding her of his presence.

"Can you teach it to me?" Rin asked curiously, and Yuki smiled.

"Of course, Rin." She answered.

They spent the rest of the day with Rin copying Yuki, learning the lyrics and melody to the song. Yuki studiously ignored the demons travelling with them, and Jaken soon lost interest anyway, only occasionally grumbling as the girls repeated the same verse over and over so Rin could learn it.

Sesshomaru didn't glance back again, but he silently listened as Yuki's melodic voice sang continuously through the day, joined often by Rin's still childish but chirpy voice.

*A/N I know, three chapters! But don't get used to it - it was just this one time, I'm afraid! The song Yuki sings is 'Dearest', the third ending theme from Inuyasha, by Ayumi Hamasaki. The link for the English version that I found is here: /P-dMv4MYZiM, and the original Japanese version can be found anywhere on YouTube. And if you're curious, the climatic part that she sings starts around the 2:25 mark.


	17. Jaken's Plan

A blood moon was shining high in the sky as Yuki stared up at it thoughtfully. She was standing between Sesshomaru and Rin, both of whom were also staring up at the moon, the former without any expression and the latter with wonder. It was really beautiful in an eerie sort of way, though it surprised Yuki that the moon struck her that way.

She'd never really considered the full moon to be particularly beautiful, not when it signified her weakness. But now, safe in the knowledge that Sesshomaru was watching over them, she could admire its brilliance, even as it shone red as a ruby in the inky black sky. Although, it still amused her somewhat to think that she could feel so safe in her mortal state under Inuyasha's cold older brother's protection.

It had been a full month since he'd found out about her secret, and in that time she had started to understand the elder son of the Inu no Taisho. Sesshomaru was the opposite of Inuyasha in many ways, but Yuki soon saw that her earliest suspicions of the dog demon were in fact true: he was kind.

Not in the same way as Inuyasha, but similar to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru cared about those under his protection. He certainly never said it aloud, but she had seen plenty of proof with Rin, even with Jaken at times… and even with herself. She finally felt at home with Sesshomaru, and it seemed that since he'd used Tenseiga to revive her, he had fully accepted her as one of his group too.

And the thought made her feel inexplicably warm.

She was broken from her musings as she heard a stomach rumble from beside her, and Yuki smiled a little as Rin touched her middle sheepishly, rubbing her grumbling tummy.

"I told you to ration out your dinner." Yuki said fondly, and Rin sighed: "Yes, but the rabbit meat was so tender, I did not wish for it to harden."

"Rin." Sesshomaru abruptly called, and the child looked up with a smile.

"Yes, what is it, my lord?" She asked innocently, and Yuki hid a laugh as Sesshomaru, without looking away from the moon, informed her: "If you're hungry, you must fend for yourself."

"All right!" Rin answered cheerfully, before she dashed away as she called: "I'm off!"

Yuki watched the child go before she glanced at Sesshomaru.

"Do you want me to go with her?" She asked, and Sesshomaru was silent for a moment.

"Jaken." He called, and the small imp-like demon hurried over instantly as he asked: "Milord?"

"Accompany Rin." He ordered, and Yuki raised a brow while Jaken gawped.

"Of… of course, milord." Jaken stuttered before hurrying off with A-Un to take the child in search of food.

Yuki watched them all leave with an amused expression before she glanced at Sesshomaru as the dog demon continued to stare at the sky.

"So, I'm not good enough protection when I'm human." Yuki teased, and Sesshomaru didn't reply but she laughed anyways.

After spending the last two or so months travelling with him, she was starting to know what he was thinking enough to read his expressions and reactions however slight. At the moment, he had acknowledged both her claim and the joke behind it, and Yuki shook her head fondly at him.

"Well, I suppose they can hardly get into a lot of trouble whilst looking for food." Yuki mused. "Though I'd still feel better if I could see to it that they were safe."

"Hn." Was all the reply she got but Yuki grinned.

There was a brief silence as they both stared up at the moon, Sesshomaru still examining it intently as he remained deep in thought. Yuki had settled down on the grass to the side, absently playing with the green leaves as she too watched the lunar eclipse's progress.

"You don't eat as much as Rin."

Yuki looked up in surprise at Sesshomaru's comment, and though he hadn't looked away from the moon she could tell he was genuinely curious. She grinned, though her heart fluttered strangely as she stared up at Sesshomaru.

Ignoring that, she answered him lightly: "No – Rin's a growing girl, and she'll soon be eating even more. Though I will say I used to eat through bucket-loads of food when I was going through puberty – half-demon and all that."

She paused, and then added a little more seriously: "And I don't really eat a lot when I'm human. The food tastes blander and the smells less sharp with my dulled senses, so it's not even enjoyable."

 _And it was too dangerous to look for food in the first place._

The rest of her sentence remained unspoken, but both felt it in the air. Sesshomaru simply nodded once, and Yuki returned to moon gazing as they enjoyed the silent companionship for the night.

* * *

It had been a few hours later that Yuki finally frowned, and she looked back to the spot where Jaken, Rin, and A-Un had disappeared earlier.

"They should've been back by now." Yuki noted, but Sesshomaru seemed unconcerned. "You don't think we should look for them?"

"I do not sense any danger." He answered flatly, but Yuki pointed out dryly: "From other demons, maybe, but Jaken does have a propensity to do something incredibly stupid."

Sesshomaru didn't reply, and Yuki sighed as she looked up at the blood moon again.

"If they aren't back by then, I'm going to go look for them once the sun rises." She informed him, acting casual but he detected genuine concern in her tone.

Sesshomaru sighed internally, but outwardly he simply nodded, once. He was too busy trying to pick up Naraku's scent in the wind, and he was certain that neither Jaken nor Rin were in any danger. Therefore, they were not on his immediate list of priorities, just as Yuki was not for the moment despite her weakened state.

Yuki meanwhile lay on her back, staring up at the stars by Sesshomaru's feet as she splayed up a hand towards the moon.

"Sesshomaru." She said and he glanced down at her briefly. "Do you miss your home in the West?"

The question caught him off guard, and Sesshomaru blinked at her unexpected curiosity. However, the question was simple enough for him to answer, and he replied: "No."

She almost smirked, a faint trace of a smile still lingering on her face as she prodded: "Why not?"

"I set out with a purpose that I have yet to accomplish." He answered flatly, and Yuki glanced at him in surprise.

"Hm." She noted. "Now that I think about it, I didn't even ask. What _were_ you doing here before you started searching for Naraku?"

"I was on a quest." He replied with all his usual verbosity, and Yuki said dryly: "So am I – I'm on a quest to live as long and as contently as possible."

A shadow of amusement crossed Sesshomaru's face but otherwise he showed no further emotion as he elaborated for her: "I was searching for the Tetsusaiga."

"Ah." Yuki nodded in understanding, her face becoming thoughtful. "But you no longer really desire the Tetsusaiga do you?"

Sesshomaru glanced at her sharply, his voice lifting slightly in irritation as he asked: "Why would you say that?"

"Because," Yuki answered with a shrug, "despite what you may want, Tetsusaiga is Inuyasha's heirloom."

 _And he will lose his soul to his demon blood without it._

The unspoken end of her sentence hung between them once more, neither calling attention to it but both thinking it. Sesshomaru's face was as impassive as ever as Yuki watched him closely, before she relaxed back on her back.

"Besides," she said playfully, "you're _so strong_ already, and with Tokijin there _cannot_ be anyone out there who can beat you."

He sent her a glare, making her laugh. Sesshomaru had yet to learn to laugh with her on her teasings of him, though she'd often caught a flash of amusement on his face when she made fun of herself or Jaken. Rin, of course, she didn't tease in the same way, feeling too fond and motherly of the human child to do so.

Yuki smiled up at the sky, her expression becoming a little thoughtful as she went on seriously: "Also, I think your father left you the Tenseiga for a reason; perhaps your quest should be to figure out that reason."

Sesshomaru raised a brow as he said flatly: "You think because Tenseiga raised you from the dead, you can order me what to do?"

"Call me impudent." Yuki shrugged. "But I think that if you truly respected your father as much as you appear to, you would know that he had to have a wise reason for leaving you Tenseiga."

"You are overstepping your boundaries." Sesshomaru warned sharply. "Do not presume to understand me, or my father."

Yuki shrugged again as she answered simply: "I'm just saying, think about it."

Sesshomaru turned away from her, studiously ignoring her, and she rolled her eyes at him before she stared back up at the sky.

* * *

When Jaken and Rin failed to return at all that night, Yuki waited only as long as it took for dawn to break over the horizon before she took off. Sesshomaru remained where he was, still staring pensively at the sky, while Yuki hurried off mid-transformation.

By the time she leapt into the forest, she'd reverted back to her half-demon self, and boy did it feel good to feel her strength flowing through her body once more. Yuki disliked her weak human form as much as Inuyasha did, for it made both of them uneasy when their senses dulled and they knew that even falling from a tree could break several bones if not prove fatal.

In that sense, she – like Inuyasha - definitely agreed with demons: humans were, physically, weak. It was just plain fact, just as it was fact that the sun rose in the East.

And that was what was worrying Yuki now as she sniffed around for Rin and Jaken; while Jaken could survive most anything – and Yuki somehow didn't doubt Sesshomaru would come as fast as he could if anything that dangerous were to attack – Rin was human. Even falling off of A-Un at a few feet off the ground could be fatal for the child.

Shaking herself from such thoughts, Yuki noted Jaken and Rin's scent far off to the South and she frowned.

' _What on earth are they doing so far away?_ ' She wondered, but shrugged it off as she went after the scent.

It was about late morning when she caught onto another scent that made her frown: Inuyasha. He was close to the area where Rin and Jaken were, so close that she wondered why he hadn't caught their scent.

' _Perhaps it's because he doesn't care about them._ ' Yuki thought, puzzled.

Though what Jaken was doing so close to her friend was beyond Yuki's guess, she moved towards their smell first; if she had time or if he bumped into her path, she could greet Inuyasha. Until then, she wished to first find Rin.

Speaking of which… Yuki's ear twitched as did her nose. Her senses could no longer pick up Rin anywhere near Jaken. Yuki let out a frustrated sigh, and she debated going to visit Inuyasha first. But ultimately deciding that she had time to see him while Rin was her direct charge, Yuki headed off in search of the human child.

' _What could Jaken mean to send her away on her own?_ ' Yuki wondered absently as she ran off in search of Rin's scent.

She quickly picked up on the child somewhere near the river, and she headed swiftly in the direction where she could also faintly hear A-Un. A small smile appeared on Yuki's face as she heard what Rin was singing softly – Izayoi's song.

"Rin?" Yuki called as she came upon the child, standing on a rock in the river as she meticulously washed A-Un's hide.

"Yuki!" Rin called, brightening up. "You came!"

"I most certainly did." Yuki smiled. "Why are you here alone, without Jaken?"

"Master Jaken didn't want me around." Rin pouted sulkily. "He shouted at me to leave him."

"Leave him to do what?" Yuki questioned, and Rin shrugged as she replied: "He only said that I was going to see him in action, and then told me to be off."

"Really?" Yuki asked, frowning. She was puzzled as to Jaken's intents, for Rin's words indicated that Jaken was indeed hanging about Inuyasha's location for a reason. But what that was, she couldn't even begin to fathom. Though, knowing Jaken and Inuyasha, she doubted either would be in serious danger.

Rin suddenly noticed something in the water, and she brightened.

"Yuki, look!"

Yuki glanced down to see a small pink flower floating down the river, and she looked back at Rin in confusion.

"Flower?" She asked, and Rin nodded as she said excitedly: "Maybe we can go find them and collect some for Lord Sesshomaru."

Yuki suddenly had the ridiculous image of Sesshomaru wearing a pink flower crown and she almost snorted. Knowing Rin would misinterpret it, she held back her amusement as she only said lightly: "Sounds like a good idea, Rin."

Smiling with the child as the little girl beamed, Yuki sniffed the air. Quickly latching onto the smell of flowers, she took A-Un's reins and, with Rin perched safely on the dragon's back, led the way up the river and towards the source.

* * *

Yuki smiled as she leaned against A-Un, watching Rin hum as she picked as many of the delicate pink flowers as she could hold. By this time, the sun was beginning to set, and as Rin straightened up with a decent bouquet, Yuki called: "Rin, we should probably get going."

"Okay!" Rin said cheerfully, hurrying over to Yuki.

"And we should probably find Jaken and pick him up." Yuki noted, and then raised a brow as Rin's expression immediately dropped. She sighed.

"All right, what did Jaken do?" Yuki asked, and Rin blinked.

"Huh?" The child asked, and Yuki chided lightly: "You're angry with him for something, so what did he say when he told you to 'leave him'?"

Rin frowned slightly, an unhappy look coming to her face as she ducked her head, saying so softly Yuki only managed to hear it because of her enhanced hearing: "He called me a pest, and told me to go away."

Yuki raised a brow, rolling her eyes mentally at the little impish demon. He'd probably been aggravated by something else, possibly an innocent comment by Rin, and taken out his feelings by lashing at the little girl.

' _He's such a child._ ' Yuki thought, but aloud she simply said: "I doubt he meant it, Rin. You know how Jaken gets sometimes."

"Yes, but-" Rin began, but Yuki pointed out: "Do I seem like an insolent half-demon to you?"

"No…" Rin said slowly, and Yuki teased as she bumped against the girl lightly: "Or an ungrateful wench?"

"No." Rin laughed, and Yuki smiled.

"See?" She said lightly, and Rin nodded, relaxing and smiling like her usual cheerful self again.

"Now, come on." Yuki said as she helped Rin up onto A-Un. "We should really go get Jaken before he causes any trouble."

"Yes!" Rin said, and Yuki clambered on A-Un, urging the dragon up into the air.

* * *

It took several moments before Yuki located the little imp demon. And when she did, her jaw dropped open in surprise while her eyes widened.

"Master Jaken!" Rin called excitedly as A-Un flew down to meet the small demon, who was almost skipping he was so pleased with himself.

"Rin? What are you doing he- and Yuki?" He asked, while Yuki stared at him.

Or, more specifically, she stared at the sheathed Tetsusaiga Jaken was dragging behind him, using the robe of the Fire-Rat to prevent himself from being burnt by the Tetsusaiga's barrier against demons. She had to admit, it was a smart idea.

"We came to pick you up." Rin explained, while Yuki asked: "Why do you have the Tetsusaiga?"

"I have taken it from Inuyasha, and will give it to Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken replied proudly, causing both Rin and Yuki to look confused.

"To Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, while Yuki asked: "The Tetsusaiga?"

"Of course, you dimwitted-" Jaken began, when a voice yelled: "Stop right there!"

Yuki looked up to see Sango flying towards them on Kirara, and she sighed.

' _Things just got complicated._ ' She thought wearily while Jaken gasped: "I've been found out! Hang on."

He glanced at Rin and Yuki as he spoke, to himself apparently but aloud so Yuki could hear: "Rin is human and Yuki is a half-demon, they can hold the Tetsusaiga! Wait, Yuki is friends with Inuyasha, if I give it to her, she might give it back."

"I can hear you." Yuki mumbled, but Jaken ignored her as he called: "Rin! Hurry and take this to Lord Sesshomaru at once!"

He tossed the robe and Tetsusaiga at the child, while Yuki sighed. Rin caught the sword, confused, and she asked seriously as she stared back down at Jaken: "But how?"

"Hiraikotsu!"

Yuki looked up as Sango threw her weapon, and Jaken quickly reacted by using the Staff of Two Heads. The fire it expelled threw Hiraikotsu off target, and Jaken quickly shouted at Rin and Yuki: "Hurry, and go to him while I hold off this demon slayer!"

He hit A-Un's hide to force the dragon off into the air, but Yuki leapt down with an annoyed expression as A-Un took off with Rin on his back.

"Yuki, you would help me?" Jaken asked, and Yuki looked at him.

"Are you kidding?" She deadpanned, and Jaken scowled.

"Traitorous wench!" He accused, when Sango shouted from above: "You're not going anywhere!"

She was flying after A-Un, and Jaken quickly fired his staff at her once more. Kirara barely avoided the pillar of flame, but she'd been too close and she fell, writhing against the sudden heat form the flames. Sango yelled as she fell with her demon, and Yuki face-palmed while Jaken laughed.

"That's far enough, Jaken!"

Yuki looked up as Jaken also turned, to see Inuyasha, followed closely by Miroku and Kagome, came running at them… shirtless.

' _Oh, right, his robe._ ' Yuki thought indifferently as she glanced at the discarded shirt lying on the ground beside her while Jaken growled and suddenly ran off.

She glanced up as Inuyasha leapt into the air and landed before Jaken, ignoring Yuki.

"Give me back my Tetsusaiga." He ordered, glaring at the small imp, but Jaken snapped back: "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, for the love of God." Yuki sighed as she picked up Inuyasha's top while Kagome and Miroku caught up to her,

"Yuki!" Kagome said, while Miroku demanded: "What are you doing here, and what does Sesshomaru want this time?"

"It's not Sesshomaru." Yuki informed them with an eye-roll. "This one's all Jaken. I knew he'd get up to something stupid."

"Huh?" The other two asked, when suddenly lightning blasted from the sky.

They turned to see Inuyasha barely dodging out of the way from A-Un's attack, landing heavily on his back and Miroku quickly hurried to his side to check on his friend. Kagome started forwards as well, but seeing Yuki's glance up, she paused and also looked as A-Un approached Jaken.

"Huh?" Kagome said suddenly, frowning as she spotted a small figure atop the two-headed dragon. "Wait a minute…"

Yuki suddenly leapt off, and Kagome watched, stunned, as A-Un dropped down close to Jaken, Yuki landing beside them while Rin reached for Jaken.

"Come on, take my hand!" Rin called, reaching down for Jaken.

"Rin!" He called in surprise, but he reached up for her hand nonetheless.

Yuki took Tetsusaiga from the child, Rin letting go without another thought to grab Jaken with both hands. The child hauled Jaken up atop A-Un as the dragon made to take off once more, while Yuki glanced back at her friends.

She met Kagome's gaze as the girl stared with wide eyes, and she grinned wryly.

"Sorry." She mouthed, before tossing the robe of the Fire-Rat and the Tetsusaiga at Inuyasha as he sat up beside Miroku.

"Huh? Wait, Yuki?" Inuyasha called, but Yuki had already waved and jumped up, landing atop A-Un as the dragon took them away.

Inuyasha frowned, wondering what on earth that had all been about, while Kagome wondered why there had been a human girl riding on Sesshomaru's dragon. A child Yuki had known was there, and was trying to keep safe, judging from the way she'd quickly taken off without really greeting them.

' _Sesshomaru traveling with a half-demon and a human child? I wonder what that means?_ ' She thought.

Meanwhile, Jaken was scolding: "Yuki, why didn't you help me? And, Rin! Why did you come back?"

"Huh?" Rin blinked, while Yuki rolled her eyes, and then Rin answered as frankly as only a child could: "Because, I couldn't help but worry about you, Master Jaken."

"Huh?" Jaken blinked in surprise, before he closed his eyes and sighed. Yuki smiled, knowing he was feeling bad about calling Rin names before.

"Oh, right." Jaken suddenly perked up as he looked back at Rin and Yuki. "Where's the Tetsusaiga?"

"Huh?" Rin asked, while Yuki pretended to play dumb as she asked: "Tetsusaiga?"

Jaken stared at them, and then looked down only to yelp in dismay as he saw Inuyasha staring up at them with a frown, his Tetsusaiga tucked safely back in his belt.

"Whaaaaaa?" Jaken wailed, distraught that all his efforts had come to nothing, before he collapsed from shock.

"Master Jaken?" Rin asked worriedly, but Yuki advised: "Leave him be, Rin. I think he just needs to get over his shock."

Rin nodded in understanding, and Yuki began: "Now, why don't we head back to Sess-"

She was cut off as Rin's stomach growled, and the child touched her stomach sheepishly.

"Rin?" Yuki asked, and Rin said: "Oops."

Yuki laughed, shaking her head, and – turning A-Un around – she chuckled: "Come on, let's get you some food. Again." She teased, and Rin giggled as they flew off.


	18. Abducted Rin

Jaken was still sulking as they watched Rin move sneakily about the melon patch, looking for the perfect one to steal, and Yuki nudged Jaken.

"Come on, Jaken. Cheer up." Yuki said, and he moaned: "All that work, wasted."

But Yuki pointed out: "Well, this is for the best anyway."

"What did you say?" Jaken snapped at her, but Yuki simply stated: "Jaken, you know Sesshomaru. If you got the sword for him instead of him winning it from Inuyasha on his own, he wouldn't appreciate it. He'd probably be mad you stole it instead of letting him beat Inuyasha and take Tetsusaiga with his own power."

Jaken gaped, and Yuki knew she had him. While she didn't approve, she knew Sesshomaru well enough to know that was exactly how he would see it. And it seemed that had finally dawned on Jaken as well. Yuki smiled as Jaken harrumphed.

"Silly wench." He muttered, but Yuki knew there was no bite in his words.

She settled back on her hands, intending to relax, when she stiffened. Yuki shot to her feet quickly, startling Jaken, as she smelt an all-too familiar scent, right before a harsh wind started to blow around them.

Jaken flinched, hiding his face, as Rin did the same, but Yuki bared her teeth as a familiar purple-clad figure dropped down to the melon field in front of them.

"Kagura." She snarled, as Jaken gasped: "It's you, again!"

"Yuki." Kagura greeted pleasantly, and Yuki snapped: "Leave, now."

"My, my, what's the matter? Worried about something?" Kagura taunted, and Yuki's jaw locked as Kagura's eyes flickered to Jaken and Rin, who were clearly much weaker and therefore very vulnerable.

"Hm, Sesshomaru's so careless." Kagura mused. "Leaving you in charge!"

She swung her fan at Yuki, who drew her knives instantly to block the attack.

"Rin, to A-Un, now!" She ordered as she charged Kagura. "Jaken, you too!"

"Yuki!" Rin gasped, as Yuki swung at Kagura, who ducked the blade and sent another attack at Yuki.

"Haha, you're strong, I'll give you that." Kagura laughed. "But you're wide open!"

She suddenly flung her fan, sending an attack to the side, and Yuki's eyes widened as she saw it head right for Jaken.

"Jaken!" Yuki shouted, jumping to block the blow as Jaken shrieked, but her heart sank as Rin cried out.

She looked over, her fears confirmed as Kagura held an unconscious as she flew up into the sky on her feather.

"Check!" She called, making Yuki grind her teeth.

"Rin!" Jaken gasped as Kagura flew away. "RIN!"

"Jaken, get Sesshomaru!" Yuki shouted as she ran after Kagura.

Leaving the gaping Jaken, she raced for all she was worth after the retreating demon, jumping on tree branches high above the ground as she yelled: "Kagura!"

"So persistent." Kagura sighed, glancing back at the chasing half-demon. "I wonder if that's a half-demon trait."

"Let Rin go!" Yuki shouted, in no mood for games as she bared her teeth and held her knives ready to kill, and Kagura chuckled.

"Definitely a half-demon trait." She taunted, and Yuki growled.

But she couldn't use her attacks while Rin was with Kagura; her only hope was to get close enough to get Rin back. And then she'd teach Kagura a thing or two about pissing off a half-artic fox demon.

However, just as Yuki was catching up, Naraku's poison insects appeared. She growled, grinding to a force halt as the insects attacked her. Yuki swung at them, easily dispatching them, but more kept coming and she was losing sight of Kagura.

"Damn it!" She growled, before she swung her knives. "Winter Blaze!"

Instantly, all the poison insects were cut down by the white-blue slashes that flew out from Yuki's twins swords, but she growled as she saw that Kagura had already disappeared. Even her scent had vanished.

"Rin." She whispered anxiously.

She turned, rushing back towards where she knew Sesshomaru would be. It didn't even occur to her that he might kill her for losing Rin – all she cared about was getting Rin back.

"Please be safe." She prayed as she raced through the forest towards the field where Sesshomaru had last been.

She leapt out to the field just as Jaken finished explaining, hurriedly and panicking, to Sesshomaru what had happened. Sesshomaru's eyes flicked over to Yuki as she landed, and she said a little breathlessly, and her voice filled with worry: "I lost them."

It was at that moment that she realized he might lop off her head for letting Rin get captured – after all, she'd promised to watch over Rin and protect her. Yuki tensed, fully expecting, if not a death sentence, at least his wrath, but Sesshomaru surprised her.

His eyes became thoughtful, not angry, and he seemed to be pondering something as he looked at her but without really looking at her. Yuki frowned, confused by his reaction – was he not going to get angry? Or worry about Rin? – when a voice spoke out from the dark trees behind her and startled her.

"Let me reassure you, Lord Sesshomaru. The girl is unharmed… for now."

Jaken gasped, whipping around while Sesshomaru's eyes moved behind Yuki and his whole body turned to fully face the being that had appeared in the trees. Yuki herself turned to stare, immediately recognizing the speaker. If the poison insects flying about his head weren't enough of a give-away, the baboon pelt he wore that she'd heard so many things about gave no room for doubt.

"Naraku." Yuki hissed, her eyes narrowing, and she swore he smirked under his baboon mask.

"Yuki." He greeted, and she bared her teeth at his familiar way of saying her name. "I have heard much about you." Sesshomaru's eyes tightened and Naraku's smirk widened. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Wish I could return the sentiment." Yuki bit back, when Sesshomaru stepped before her suddenly, coming to stand between her and Naraku.

"What-?" Yuki began, startled as she shot her gaze up to the back of Sesshomaru's head – craning her neck to do so – but he ignored her as he stared Naraku down.

Naraku seemed amused by Sesshomaru's actions, and he taunted: "What's this, Lord Sesshomaru? I thought you harboured a hatred for humans and half-demons."

Sesshomaru made no response, simply waiting for Naraku to finish his threat, and Naraku smiled.

"Though I suppose, if I truly believed that then I would not have taken your young ward." Naraku purred, and Yuki ground her teeth. "I will admit, it was difficult to choose which girl to pick, but I thought I should try giving you, Yuki, a test."

"Test?" She growled, and Sesshomaru shot her a look that clearly told her to stay quiet.

She ignored it, however, glaring at Naraku as he purred: "Yes. A test."

"What test?" Yuki demanded, and Naraku smiled.

"A test of allegiance." He answered, and Yuki's eyes narrowed further.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Naraku began, turning back to the dog demon, "if you heed my request, I shall return Rin in good health."

"What do you have up your sleeve this time?" Sesshomaru asked, almost bored, and Naraku replied slyly: "Nothing special. I simply want you to kill Inuyasha."

Yuki snarled at that, her ice-blue eyes flashing menacingly, but Sesshomaru seemed unaffected as he examined Naraku calmly. His lips quirked up into something that almost resembled an amused smile before he scoffed: "Why are you going through all this trouble for something so trivial?"

All of a sudden, and without warning, Sesshomaru suddenly lunged forward, his claws extended. Yuki gasped as he swiped across Naraku's neck, severing his head from his body as easily as a knife cutting through soft butter.

' _That's it?_ ' She thought in disbelief. ' _That's all it took?_ '

But then Naraku's head suddenly dissolved, the baboon's mask disappearing to reveal lumps of dirt in its place. The same happened with the body, and Jaken gasped: "What is that?"

Yuki growled as she spotted the small wooden doll imbedded in the dirt, long hairs wrapped around the bodice.

"A puppet." She muttered, before she glanced at Sesshomaru. "What do we do now?"

Sesshomaru scoffed, and she was surprised – more like stunned - by his response: "Does Naraku honestly believe that he can threaten _me_ into action by endangering the life of a mere mortal?"

Yuki gaped at him, and even Jaken seemed surprised as he turned to Sesshomaru and asked: "Will you turn your back on the girl? Will you forsake her?"

Yuki stared as Sesshomaru simply turned his back on them, turning to leave, and she snarled: "Wait."

He didn't even pause, and she shouted as she ran at him: "I said, wait!"

She ran around him and stopped before him, forcing him to pause as she glared up at his cool gold eyes.

"You're seriously going to abandon Rin and go after _Naraku_?" She asked incredulously.

She wasn't an idiot, she could smell Naraku – somehow, his scent had been revealed, as though the puppet had opened up his location – coming from the direction Sesshomaru was headed. And the opposite direction from where Rin had been taken.

Sesshomaru merely lifted a brow at her, and Yuki growled again.

"You can't be serious." She stated, and he simply returned: "Would you kill Inuyasha?"

She glared at him, not deigning to reply, and he answered: "I thought not."

"Doesn't mean I'm going to just let them kill Rin." She snarled, but Sesshomaru just gave her a look of complete indifference.

She growled as Sesshomaru stalked passed her, almost pushing her out of his way as he started off once more.

"You cold jerk." She hissed, and that got a reaction out of him.

He whirled on her, his hand grabbing her neck as he pulled her before him. Yuki didn't even flinch as Sesshomaru tightened his grip, threatening to choke her or break her neck. Instead, she met his icy gold eyes with her own fiery light-blue ones, staring unflinchingly back at him as he squeezed her neck, his fingers tangling slightly in her long white hair that had bunched under his hand around her slim neck.

"Know your place, half-breed." He hissed at her.

Yuki's eyes narrowed dangerously back at him, but Sesshomaru let go of her neck, turning away and walking off once more. Jaken looked between them uncertainly before hurrying after Sesshomaru, but Yuki ground her teeth together before she spun on her heel.

Without a backward glance, she ran at full speed back the way she had come, using her nose to try sniff out the possible direction Kagura might have taken Rin. Jaken glanced after her worriedly, before turning back to Sesshomaru nervously.

"Er, mi lord?" He asked timidly. "Yuki-"

"Her choice is hers alone to make." He cut in flatly, not even breaking his stride, though his eyes narrowed.

Yuki could get under his skin like no-one else, and he hated her and himself for it. It had become worse since he'd revived her – he would notice her, find himself thinking more of her. And now, the disappointment that had mingled with the anger in her light-blue eyes as she'd stared up at him in her arctic form… it bothered him.

Sesshomaru shook his head. He could smell Naraku, and he focused solely on that, determined to take down the one who dared to think he could control Lord Sesshomaru. Yuki could do as she pleased, if she thought herself so self-righteous.

* * *

"That jerk." Yuki growled as she ran. "That insensitive, ungrateful, pompous, irresponsible, _stupid_ bastard."

She knew, deep inside, that he cared for Rin. That he'd simply chosen to go after Naraku to kill the damned demon, and rid the danger once and for all. But he didn't need to act so cold about it – as though Rin meant nothing to him.

' _He can take that stupid pride, and shove it where it hurts._ ' She thought darkly.

Yuki wasn't quite sure why it had hurt to see Sesshomaru leave, as though abandoning Rin. It wasn't like she didn't know he was callous, at least outwardly. It certainly wasn't the first time he'd been cruel in speech, if not action. But somehow… his words had stung this time. Like a slap on the face.

' _Idiot._ ' Yuki thought with a growl. ' _Why were you surprised?_ '

She was also worried, however, because she knew that they all knew – at least, her and Sesshomaru, Yuki wasn't sure about Jaken - Naraku had revealed himself on purpose. There was no other explanation for his sudden reappearance, when nothing they'd tried before could locate his scent. He'd done it with a plan… and Yuki didn't have high hopes for what that plan entailed. Certainly not for Rin.

Because Yuki would bet both her swords that no matter whether Sesshomaru killed Naraku or not, the bastard (Naraku, not Sesshomaru, though the latter was currently also a bastard to Yuki) would have a plan to ensure Rin's death, out of spite if nothing else.

' _So Sesshomaru can be all arrogant and mighty,_ ' she thought viciously, ' _and go after Naraku. But I am_ not _taking the chance that Rin could get hurt because of this._ '

She suddenly paused, sniffing. It was almost imperceptible, with Naraku's strong stench that could be smelt even from this distance, but she could sense several hundred demons to the West. The last time there had been such a gathering of demons – particularly demons not quite that strong, as was the case now – had been when Kagura had attacked them while laying the trap with Kohaku.

Veering off in the direction of the smell, Yuki raced towards demons.

' _Rin is there._ ' She thought determinedly. ' _I'd bet my Kiba on it!_ '

As Yuki ran out of the trees, she caught another familiar scent and she almost raised a brow in surprise. As it was, she didn't want to waste the energy and simply ran to intercept the people she could smell also closing in on the same place she was headed.

"Kagome!" Yuki called as she broke out of the trees, coming to run up alongside the girl as she rode on Kirara with Sango. Miroku ran beside them on the other side, Shippo on his shoulder, and they all looked at the newcomer in surprise.

"Yuki!" Kagome and Miroku exclaimed, while Sango asked: "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for someone that was taken by Naraku." Yuki replied curtly, and Kagome frowned.

' _Could it be… that girl?_ ' She wondered, while Yuki asked: "What about you guys?"

"Kagome sensed a Sacred Jewel shard." Shippo explained, and Kagome added with a worried glance at Sango: "We think it might be Kohaku."

Yuki's brows furrowed, and for a moment, she wondered if she might be wrong. If Kohaku was involved, maybe the demons she smelt were a trap for Kagome's group. But something in her gut told her that Rin would be there, that she was heading. But if Kohaku was there…

"Wait." Yuki asked suddenly, glancing around. "Where's Inuyasha?"

She'd assumed, when she didn't see her friend, that he'd gone ahead, but she realized she couldn't smell him anywhere as they closed in on the other demons.

"He went after Naraku." Miroku explained, and Yuki almost stumbled.

"Yuki?!" Kagome and Miroku called in worry, but the half-demoness had righted herself almost instantly.

"I'm fine." She answered, but worry laced her voice and Kagome looked at her in concern.

"Is everything all right?" Kagome asked, and Yuki bit her lip.

No. No, it wasn't.

Yuki had the sinking feeling she now knew exactly why Naraku had lowered his barrier and allowed them to find him. He must've predicted that Sesshomaru would go after him, not Rin… and that Inuyasha would do the same.

' _Sesshomaru won't kill him._ ' Yuki's mind told her hopefully. ' _He hates being ordered to do anything – since Naraku ordered him to kill Inuyasha, Sesshomaru won't kill him._ '

But that thought did little to ease the worry in her heart. For while Sesshomaru might spare Inuyasha's life, she doubted they wouldn't end up fighting each other more than Naraku… and then they'd be easily overwhelmed.

' _Trust him._ ' Her mind whispered. But which him?

Yuki was broken from her thoughts as Kagome asked worriedly: "Yuki?"

"I don't know." She whispered back.

But that was when they arrived at the clearing. Yuki tensed, letting her mind go blank and focus only on the immediate as the group came out upon an open area with a single hut in the centre… and completely filled with demons.

The group stood at the edge of the forest, standing in a line as they faced the clearing grimly as the demons all turned to stare at them.

' _Sesshomaru, wherever you are,_ ' Yuki thought grimly as she drew her knives, ' _I really hope you're having better luck than I am._ '


	19. Naraku

"Arctic Storm!" Yuki shouted, attacking first.

Her most powerful attack, it built up a storm around her before flinging sharpened ice blades in the direction of her attack. Demons screamed as they were impaled and shredded apart by the ice, while Yuki's eyes flashed light-blue as her white hair swirled around her powerfully.

The attack took out at least fifty demons, and Shippo gasped in admiration while Miroku called: "Good work, Yuki!"

As the attack died off and another wave of demons charged at them, Sango sprang into action.

"Hiraikotsu!" She shouted, throwing her weapon and slicing through another dozen or demons.

Miroku ran forward as well, swinging his staff to take out more demons himself as Yuki leapt over them, swinging her knives and shouting: "Winter Blaze!"

Another thirty demons fell, lacerated to pieces, while Miroku glanced at the hut the demons surrounded almost protectively.

"Oh, now I understand." He murmured. "They don't want us to get near that house."

"And I know why!" Yuki snarled as she swung her knives and cut down more demons.

Miroku glanced at her briefly, while Kagome's eyes widened as she saw movement from behind the hut. She gasped as she saw Kohaku, with a familiar little girl beside him, started to take off into the air on a long, dragon-like demon.

Kagome wasn't the only one who'd noticed.

"Kohaku!" Sango cried as she started to try and get closer to the boy, only to be cut off by the many demons, but Kagome's head turned sharply as Yuki's voice rang out sharply: "RIN!"

The little girl turned her head, eyes wide and lighting up with recognition as she spotted the white-haired half-demoness fighting the demons.

"Yuki!" The girl cried, when suddenly Kohaku took off quickly, taking Rin with him as the girl squealed in surprise.

"Rin!" Yuki shouted, before her view was blocked by more demons.

"Move!" She snarled at them, not in the mood to play nice. "Arctic Storm!"

Instantly, the demons were cut down and Yuki shot off through the small opening she had. Trusting the others to be able to take care of themselves, she raced after Kohaku and Rin, fearing for the girl's life as she had seen the chilling blank look in the boy's eyes.

Kagome tried to follow, only to cry out as demons came right at her, having spotted her and Shippo. But before they could reach her, a familiar voice shouted: "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Kagome looked up in relief as Inuyasha came leaping in, taking out the demons and saving her.

Her relief was short as she began urgently: "Inuyash-"

"Kagome." He interrupted just as urgently. "Kohaku was here, wasn't he?"

"You just missed him – and Yuki." Kagome confirmed quickly.

Inuyasha growled, but Kagome added: "You could probably catch up to him. I can still sense his Sacred Jewel shard close by."

"And I smell Yuki." He growled, turning to go, when Sango spotted him and called from where she'd been fighting more demons: "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha had already pulled Kagome up onto his back, piggybacking her, and he called back: "I'm going ahead! We don't have any time to lose!"

He raced off, wild with worry about what Naraku had said about Kohaku, about a girl named Rin… and about Yuki.

* * *

Yuki quickly lost sight of the demon carrying the children, but she could still smell Rin… and Kohaku.

Following her nose, Yuki dashed swiftly through the forest, barely even pausing when the dragon demon that had been carrying the children leapt out at her. She didn't even flinch as she sliced it open, charging right on without stopping as she smelt Rin. She was getting closer…

Rin's scream pierced the air, and Yuki's ears flattened down as her heart dropped. _No._

But there was no smell of blood, and Yuki almost let out a sigh of relief. But she didn't, instead pushing herself faster as the forest blurred around her, terrified that she would be too late.

Yuki dashed out of the trees and into a grassy clearing, just as Kohaku tripped up Rin, sending her flying and crashing into the ground. Yuki's teeth bared as Rin didn't get up, knocked out, and she snarled sharply in warning at Kohaku as he started to walk towards the fallen girl.

Kohaku looked up at her just as Yuki came flying in, punching him right in the head.

"Wake up, Kohaku!" She yelled desperately, but he didn't even flinch, simply flipping himself over in mid-air.

Yuki's eyes widened as he shot out the chain part of his demon slayer weapon, lifting her long knives to knock them out of the way, when he abruptly swung his arm, causing the chain to fly around the knives and wrap around Yuki's wrists.

She hissed as he jerked the chain swiftly, twisting her arms and forcing her to drop her swords. She'd barely even registered them falling when Kohaku abruptly threw his sickle… right at Rin.

"No!"

Yuki tore out of the chains, racing for Rin. She grabbed the child and rolled her out of the way just before the sickle hit its mark. As it was, she wasn't quite fast enough, and Yuki winced as the sickle sliced through her upper arm, drawing blood. Though, she did briefly think that perhaps she should be grateful that was the only damage done when she heard the sickle bury itself into the earth with a sickening thud.

Kohaku jerked the sickle back towards him expertly as Yuki rolled up into a protective crouch, Rin now safely behind her, and glared at Kohaku… only to pause in confusion.

Kohaku himself straightened slightly, before glancing back over his shoulder and up at the dog demon towering above him, apparently having appeared out of nowhere.

Sesshomaru's eyes swept the area once, taking in Rin and falling briefly on Yuki's bloodied sleeve where he could still smell her fresh blood as it dripped down her arm, before looking back at Kohaku impassively.

For a moment, there was silence as Kohaku stared at Sesshomaru, who stared back, while Yuki looked between them uneasily.

And then, Kohaku turned to face Sesshomaru, lifting his sickle – still stained with Yuki's blood – in an offensive stance against Sesshomaru.

"Oh?" Sesshomaru inquired, sounding almost amused as he stared at the boy. "You turn your blade toward me?"

He lifted his right hand, extending his claws, and Yuki's eyes widened in panic.

"Sesshomaru, wait-!" Yuki cried, straightening up out of her crouch, when a voice yelled: "Kohaku!"

Yuki almost sighed in relief as Inuyasha came jumping in, punching Kohaku in the face. The boy went down, sitting up almost instantly, while Inuyasha snapped: "What are you doing, fool!"

"Yuki!"

Yuki glanced over as Kagome came running over, her face filled with worry but also relief to see her friend standing.

"Are you all right?" Kagome asked, coming to a stop, and Yuki nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, and Rin's all right too, just unconscious." Yuki answered, directing the last part of her sentence towards Sesshomaru with a beseeching look in her eyes.

Kagome also looked over at Sesshomaru, her expression concerned and guarded, even as she reached for Yuki's injured arm. Yuki let her while Inuyasha glanced over, smelling Yuki's blood, but glad that it wasn't anything more serious. They'd made it in time before Kohaku could harm Rin, and before Sesshomaru killed Kohaku. Now to keep things that way.

"You heard her!" He said fiercely to his older brother. "The girl's not hurt, and Yuki will heal soon. So let the boy go free!"

"Stay out of this, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru answered flatly, almost coldly. "This boy seems compelled beyond reason to die by my hands."

Sesshomaru's face was emotionless as he spoke, almost unreadable, but Yuki saw the subtlest lines on his face and her hope fell. Sesshomaru was _mad_ \- she could see it. Why, she wasn't sure – perhaps because he'd lost Naraku – but he was not going to be forgiving. Not to Kohaku, and certainly not because his younger brother asked.

But he didn't know about Kohaku.

"Sess-!" Yuki began, pleadingly, when Kohaku suddenly lashed out, throwing his sickle at Sesshomaru.

"No!" Yuki cried, starting forwards even as Kagome tried to stop her.

Inuyasha intervened swiftly instead, knocking the sickle quickly out of the way, but what he hadn't expected was for Sesshomaru to use the moment to dart forward, passed Inuyasha, and right at Kohaku.

Inuyasha growled, Kagome gasped and Yuki's eyes widened as Sesshomaru held Kohaku up high off the ground, his hand wrapped around Kohaku's neck while the boy hung limply in his grasp.

"Hmph." He said scornfully as he glanced briefly at Inuyasha. "How generous of you, disarming the boy for me. I had no idea you held such strong feelings for me, Inuyasha."

"Let's get one thing straight, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snarled as he drew his Tetsusaiga and pointed it at his older brother. "I'll kill you if you don't let him go!"

Sesshomaru ignored his brother, his hand tightening even further around Kohaku's neck, and Kagome began: "Don't-!"

"Set the boy down!" Inuyasha snarled, when another voice cut across both of theirs: "Sesshomaru, stop!"

And suddenly, Yuki was there in a whirl of caramel hair, a hand on his wrist.

His eyes narrowed dangerously at the contact, but she just stared at him desperately as she said urgently: "He doesn't know what he's doing. Naraku is controlling him using a Sacred Jewel shard, controlling him to attack Rin and me, and then _you_ to provoke you into killing him."

Yuki begged as she stared up at Sesshomaru, dark blue eyes meeting gold: "Please, let him go. Naraku is trying to _make_ you kill Kohaku!"

For a moment, nothing happened.

Sesshomaru continued to hold Kohaku by the throat, his hand clenched until he was almost choking the boy, while the others watched. Inuyasha was wary, while Kagome was uncertain as she stared at Yuki's caramel hair – the subtlest but strongest sign of her utmost trust in the dog demon currently looking more murderous than Kagome had ever seen him.

Yuki meanwhile was staring at him pleadingly as Sesshomaru turned his eyes back and examined the boy literally in his grasp intently.

There was no fear in the child's eyes, he realized. No fear, no emotion. And unlike his own, it was not for lack of showing it – this boy was empty.

' _I despise that look in his eye._ ' Sesshomaru thought with a snarl, before he abruptly dropped Kohaku.

Inuyasha cocked his head slightly, his confusion getting the best of him, while Kagome sighed in relief and Yuki let out the breath she'd been holding. She looked up at Sesshomaru as he looked down at Kohaku impassively, and she whispered softly: "Thank you."

His eyes slid over to her briefly, before they both turned as they heard a sound from where Kagome was looking after Rin. The young girl stirred at last, whimpering slightly as she regained consciousness, and Yuki sighed in relief as Rin slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh, you're awake!" Kagome said in equal relief as she also noticed the girl, who was sitting up while rubbing her eyes.

Rin blinked, before noticing the two familiar faces standing side-by-side, and she lit up as she called happily: "Lord Sesshomaru! Yuki!"

She started for them, before her eyes fell on the figure lying beside Sesshomaru, and her face fell. Slowing down, she asked carefully as she eyed Kohaku sadly: "What happened, Kohaku?"

The boy abruptly grabbed his sickle and, without a word, turned before launching himself up and away, running for the trees. They let him, Sesshomaru impassively, Yuki sadly, and Inuyasha watching Sesshomaru warily.

"Aren't you going after him?" Inuyasha asked slowly, noticing Yuki's hand was still wrapped around Sesshomaru's wrist.

Neither of them seemed to realize this however, as they stared into the trees, waiting. Moments later, a gust of wind blew, and Kagura lifted out of the forest, Kohaku riding with her as she flew away on her feather.

"Kagura?" Inuyasha wondered in confusion.

Yuki glanced over at him before looking back up at Sesshomaru and Kagome blinked, suddenly realizing there was a soft look in Yuki's eye that she'd never seen on the half-demoness before. A look she thought she recognized.

Sesshomaru felt her gaze, and understood the silent gratitude she sent him once more, and he replied simply: "I refuse to play by Naraku's rules."

She smiled slightly, nodding, while Inuyasha stared in shock. He'd never heard Sesshomaru sound so… reasonable, and it was the first real time he'd seen Yuki really interact with his brother. And while he couldn't place his finger on it, he did know that the interaction made Sesshomaru a little different. He just wasn't sure if he liked the different or not.

It was then Yuki turned back to Rin, letting go of Sesshomaru's wrist to hold out her arms to the child.

Of course, that only made both her and Sesshomaru finally realize she'd still been holding onto him and that neither had noticed. Yuki almost blushed – as it was, she hid her warm face in Rin's hair as the child dashed up and into her arms.

"I knew you and Lord Sesshomaru would come find me." Rin said happily, and Yuki smiled as she promised: "I always will."

She glanced back at Sesshomaru as she spoke, only to find he'd started to walk off again in his usual curt manner. Rolling her eyes at his back, Yuki let go of Rin so the child could chase after Sesshomaru while Yuki turned to Inuyasha.

"You're hurt." He pointed out, and she teased: "Why, thank you, Captain Obvious."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and Yuki smiled. Glancing back after Sesshomaru and Rin as they headed for the trees, she briefly hugged her friend.

"You're going again?" He asked as she let go, and Yuki smiled.

"I'll visit." She promised, and he warned: "You'd better. And you'd better not be injured when you do."

"If you promise you won't be." She answered, ruffling his hair affectionately and making him huff.

"Look after him and yourself, Kagome!" Yuki called as she ran off after Sesshomaru and Rin, the child waiting patiently for her at the forest's edge.

As Yuki caught up, Rin waved back with her towards Inuyasha and Kagome, and Rin called cheerfully: "Goodbye!"

And Inuyasha and Kagome stared after the unlikely trio as the half-demoness and the human child disappeared after the dog demon.

* * *

"There we go." Rin announced as she finished bandaging Yuki's arm.

The pair were riding on A-Un as Sesshomaru led them on the road once more. The dog demon himself led the way far ahead, Jaken – whom they'd found wandering, lost, while calling for Sesshomaru - trailing a little behind him. Yuki had obliged to sit with Rin when the child saw her wound and insisted on wrapping it, despite Yuki's assurances that she would be fine again soon.

"Thank you, Rin." Yuki smiled, examining the bandage before smiling at Rin. "This is perfect."

"It doesn't hurt?" Rin asked, and Yuki shook her head as she comforted: "Nope. And I'll be healed in no time. Half-demon."

She winked cheekily, making Rin laugh. Yuki smiled, glad she'd lifted Rin's spirits. The child had been down after the incident with Kohaku, and then again when she saw Yuki had been hurt by Kohaku's weapon.

"Yuki?" Rin asked suddenly. "Can you sing for me again?"

Yuki glanced down at the little girl. Seeing the way Rin still seemed troubled, she smiled gently and agreed: "Only if you sing with me."

Rin smiled, and nodded, and Yuki smiled back before she began. Rin joined in, and Jaken didn't even complain once this time, having been genuinely worried for the two girls and Lord Sesshomaru in the recent battle.

Sesshomaru, meanwhile, was thinking deeply about what Naraku had said, just before he had escaped. Just as Sesshomaru had started to transform into his beast form.

* * *

 _Earlier at Naraku's castle_

" _Lord Sesshomaru," Naraku laughed as he started to flee, "rather than transforming and hunting me down, shouldn't you be rushing to the side of that young, mortal girl?_ "

 _Inuyasha looked over at Sesshomaru in confusion, obviously wondering what Naraku meant, but Sesshomaru ignored him as he calmed back down, his eyes returning to their golden hues from the red they'd turned when he started to transform._

 _Though his eyes narrowed as Naraku chuckled: "Your companion, Rin, is with the boy named Kohaku."_

 _Inuyasha's eyes had widened, the name meaning more to him than it did to Sesshomaru, and Naraku has hissed: "Inuyasha, even_ you _should realize the implications. Better hurry, Lord Sesshomaru."_

 _Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth as Naraku added before he disappeared into black smoke: "Yuki is there as well… and I would say she would do anything to save young Rin, even trade her own life. Wouldn't you agree?"_

* * *

Sesshomaru had wanted to snarl so badly at that moment; when he realized the real reason Naraku had kidnapped Rin, when he realized Naraku had anticipated Yuki's going after Rin. When he feared for Rin and Yuki's lives, even if only momentarily.

Naraku had abducted Rin to buy time, knowing Sesshomaru would rescue her over chasing Naraku. If Yuki had been there at the castle with him, she could have gone to save Rin while Sesshomaru followed Naraku and ended things once and for all. But, Yuki had gone after Rin… into danger.

She would not kill Kohaku, and had been injured protecting Rin from the boy. The thought placed his teeth on edge, though in truth Sesshomaru wasn't quite sure exactly why. Was it because she wouldn't kill the boy, or because she had been injured… or because he cared that she'd gotten hurt?

Annoyed, he flung the thought from his mind with a scowl. Such things were beneath him; he would focus on Naraku. He would find the demon, and make him regret the day he had made Sesshomaru his enemy.


	20. Connection

Yuki sighed as they pressed on for the third night in a row. It was rare that Sesshomaru kept them moving through the night – usually, he just accepted that there were no new leads for the day and settled them in for the night. However, it seemed this time he was determined to find – and kill – Naraku.

Unfortunately, it was coming at the cost of Rin's comfort and Yuki's sleep. The human child had to sleep on A-Un's back at night, not a very comfortable bed, and on top of that it left her chilled. Not stopping meant no camp fire, and there was little Yuki could do to keep Rin warm enough in the chilly nights.

At least Rin got sleep – Yuki could not afford that luxury when they weren't stopping, and so had gone without a good nights' sleep for days. The most she managed was one or two hours during the day when Rin walked and Yuki could collapse atop poor A-Un.

It was ridiculous. One or two nights on low sleep, she could handle easily, but three? It was starting to push on her limits, and she could feel it. By the third day, she didn't really have the energy or heart to eat, her only desire being sleep. It didn't help that the food was raw and often stone-cold – another downside of no camp fires.

By the fourth day, she was barely coherent she was so exhausted.

That was the evening, she finally put her foot down.

"Sesshomaru."

He barely even glanced her way, not even stopping his long strides, and Yuki was tempted to hit him if she didn't think she'd miss with how blurry her eyes were starting to feel. It was still good eyesight for a human, but for a half-demon, she felt as though she was going blind. Another reason to stop.

"Sesshomaru, stop."

He did as she said, surprisingly, though he turned to her with an expectant look on his face – well, as expectant as a guy with almost no facial expression had. Yuki groaned; he expected her to make a case for herself?

' _Can't you see the evidence, you jerk!_ ' Her exhausted mind screamed.

Thankfully, she had slightly more brain power, and a high sense of self-preservation, so she merely said calmly – albeit tiredly: "We need to take a break."

"Silence, foolish girl!" Jaken scolded, though even he would admit he was getting tired. Four days of non-stop walking would be enough to do any demon in, he swore.

Yuki ignored Jaken, keeping her eyes on Sesshomaru as she pointed out: "We've been going for four days. Rin's tired, she can't sleep comfortably and it's starting to get very cold for her. _I'm_ tired too, and at this point I'd be useless in a fight."

"It's your fault for being a weak half-demon!" Jaken huffed, but Yuki added: "Even Jaken's feet are dragging."

"They are not!" Jaken cried, before turning to Sesshomaru as he said quickly: "I am fine, mi lord, and can continue to be in your service as you search for Naraku."

Sesshomaru didn't even look down at the other demon, his eyes still on Yuki though she thought she detected a slight thoughtfulness to them. Fueled by the hope that he would consider her proposal, Yuki pressed: "We need to have a decent rest once in a while if we are to fight Naraku."

"You need not concern yourself." Sesshomaru returned coolly. "I shall be the one to fight and kill Naraku."

Yuki bit back a groan and an eye-roll, choosing instead to change her words to: "Then we need to rest if we are to take on Naraku's followers while you fight him."

Sesshomaru regarded her for a moment, before his eyes flicked back to where Rin was sleepily rubbing her eyes while struggling to remain upright on A-Un's back. Yuki cheered secretly as he examined the child, knowing she'd won.

And sure enough, Sesshomaru turned back to the front, saying: "Do as you wish, then."

' _Thank the Heavens._ ' Yuki thought to herself, almost sagging in relief as Sesshomaru disappeared into the trees as he was wont to do when they settled for an evening. Since he would always return before Yuki would be asleep, she didn't pay his absence any mind as she fetched Rin and collected firewood for a quick makeshift camp.

The child was so happy to be able to sleep properly, that as soon as Yuki had rolled the spare robe onto the earth, Rin had collapsed onto it and fallen asleep. Yuki chuckled as Jaken also yawned widely, taking up a seat near the fire as he too closed his eyes. He was snoring almost instantly, and Yuki smiled as she turned to make sure they were safe for the moment before lying down beside Rin.

She looked up as she sensed Sesshomaru's return, and she met his emotionless gold eyes across the fire. Nodding to him in acknowledgement and in thanks, Yuki lay down, cradling Rin automatically as the child snuggled against her, and before long, she too was asleep.

* * *

" _Ah~ my love, til the day that I fall_ _,_ " Rin sang as they travelled on again the next day, " _Deep in sleep that will be eternal. Let your smile be my comfort and guide… let that smile always be by my side._ "

Yuki smiled as the child hummed and sang as she pranced about beside A-Un while they walked behind Sesshomaru. The prior night's rest had done them all good – Rin was cheerful again, Yuki was feeling well rested and ready for the day, and even Jaken was in a better mood.

Yuki had feared – in the morning – that Sesshomaru might be annoyed at their delay, but even he seemed content as they travelled.

' _Probably because Rin is in a better mood._ ' Yuki thought fondly.

She was sorely tempted to ruffle Sesshomaru's hair, as she often did with Inuyasha when he was being adorable in her opinion. Thankfully, she wisely kept both her hands and her ideas to herself. The last thing she needed was to also be missing an arm because Sesshomaru ripped it out for impudence.

"Yuki."

Yuki looked over as Rin dashed over, the child asking: "What were the last lines to the song again?"

Yuki smiled, and she sang: " _Oh~ how we took the long winding path._ "

" _Ah~ but look now and see where we are._ " Rin sang with her, remembering the words at Yuki's prompting.

Yuki smiled, as Rin finished happily, her happy child's voice so bright and cheery for the somewhat sorrowful song.

The made her remember Izayoi, and the circumstances that had led to her teaching Yuki the song in the first place. Yuki fell into thought, losing herself momentarily in the memories as she walked automatically beside A-Un and Rin.

"Yuki?"

Yuki broke out of her thoughts, startled, and glanced at Rin again.

"Yes?" She asked, and Rin said in concern: "You weren't answering for a while. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Yuki reassured.

She realized Rin must have been speaking while she'd zoned out, and she explained: "I was just thinking."

"Of what?" Rin wondered, and Yuki explained sheepishly: "About the meaning of that song, and the story behind it."

"Oh." Rin said thoughtfully. "Well, what was it?"

"Hm?" Yuki hummed questioningly, and Rin elaborated: "The story."

"Oh…" Yuki trailed off, her eyes glancing to Sesshomaru before she even realized it.

He didn't appear to be paying attention at all, however, so Yuki took a deep breath and explained to Rin: "It was sung by a woman, who fell in love with a man. But he died before her."

"What happened?" Rin asked, her eyes filling with sorrow, and Yuki smiled sadly.

"I don't really know." She admitted. "I think he died in battle."

Rin nodded, and Yuki went on: "But the woman continued to love him, until the day she died. And this was her song to remember that man, whom she had loved, remembering all the pain but also the happiness of loving him."

Unbeknownst to Yuki, Sesshomaru had been listening the whole time – partially to listen to Yuki singing, though he'd be caught dead before he admitted that even to himself – and he frowned a little, scoffing internally at the human sentiment.

Rin, however, was human, and she asked hopefully: "Did she meet him in the afterlife?"

Yuki smiled, and answered with a slight shrug: "Who knows, Rin? But yes, I'd like to think so."

She winked at the child, who giggled and nodded happily. Rin then paused, and took Yuki by surprise as she asked: "Do you think she loved a demon?"

"What?" Yuki asked, taken aback, and Rin said hopefully: "Do you think it was a demon like Lord Sesshomaru?"

' _Oh, Lord, help me._ ' Yuki thought, her eyes going wide as she snuck a look towards Sesshomaru against her better judgment. ' _What do I say?_ '

Yuki would be caught dead before she admitted aloud within Sesshomaru's hearing range that the song had been one of Izayoi's own compositions… and that Yuki suspected it had been about her lover, the Inu no Taisho. Izayoi had never explicitly said as much, but even as a child Yuki had known it was. The look in Izayoi's eyes when she'd told Yuki about the song's origin…

But she couldn't tell Rin. She would have to be suicidal to do so with Sesshomaru so close by. And yet, she didn't want to lie…

"Maybe." Was Yuki's compromised answer.

Unfortunately, Rin wasn't going to make things easy as she said brightly: "I think it was about someone like Lord Sesshomaru."

"Mhm." Was Yuki's non-committal answer, feeling very uncomfortable.

Sesshomaru had also stiffened just slightly, and she had the sinking feeling that he _was_ listening to them.

Her guess wasn't wrong, and Sesshomaru – though he made no outward sign – was thinking deeply. A slight frown pulled on his brows as he thought about what Yuki was saying, her current awkwardness, and the story she had told.

Suddenly, he remembered something Yuki had said once in passing before – she had known Inuyasha for over 150 years. That meant she'd probably know Inuyasha's mother, the mortal Sesshomaru's father had fallen for… and he abruptly realized the reason for Yuki's current discomfort.

The song was about his father and that mortal woman.

Sesshomaru almost growled, the snarl was building up inside him, but he reigned himself in as Rin suddenly added thoughtfully: "Although, Lord Sesshomaru would never have been killed in battle."

"Yeah." Yuki agreed quickly, hoping to get Rin to drop the subject.

"Oh, Rin, aren't you hungry yet?" Yuki added, changing topics. "It's been a few hours since you last ate."

Rin's stomach grumbled at that moment, and Yuki smiled – secretly cheering at the perfect timing – as Rin held her rumbling stomach sheepishly.

"I guess it has been a while." Rin agreed, and Yuki laughed.

"Sesshomaru." She called, turning to look at the dog demon. Her smile faltered momentarily as he glanced back and she noted that he seemed… cold. Almost angry… and put out?

She shook her head to clear such thoughts, and she informed him: "I'm just going to take Rin to look for food. We can catch up to you if you want to carry on."

"Hn."

Yuki rolled her eyes at his typical response. Taking Rin's hand, she tugged on the child and said cheerfully: "Come on, Rin. Let's go find you something to eat."

They ran off into the woods, and Jaken sniffed: "Hmph! Those two are so unreliable, always wanting to stop and slow us down. Though since Yuki has joined us, we no longer have to waste so much time waiting for Rin- wah!"

He fell back, having bumped into Sesshomaru's leg. Rubbing his nose, Jaken looked up in surprise to see Sesshomaru wasn't moving, and was instead staring after the space where Yuki and Rin had disappeared.

"Mi lord?" He asked, but Sesshomaru ignored him.

Jaken blinked, startled that Sesshomaru was waiting for the women to return from getting lunch, something he had rarely done since Yuki had joined their group. With the half-demoness guarding Rin, it had no longer been necessary to have to wait for the human child whenever she got hungry and ran off.

' _Could it be because Rin was abducted recently?_ ' Jaken wondered, and then his gaze hardened. ' _Yes, that must be it! Lord Sesshomaru doesn't trust Yuki to be able to protect Rin! And no wonder, after all, she is only a half-demon!_ '

Sesshomaru, of course, was thinking no such thing.

Instead, he stared after the girls with a slight frown, still lost in his own thoughts. The fact that the song Yuki had been singing and teaching Rin was about his father and that filthy mortal made his hackles rise, but it also piqued his curiosity. The most obvious was the one he avoided like a plague – the idea that the mortal and his father loved each other.

Instead, Sesshomaru focused on the questions about Yuki. How did she know the tale of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father, and Inuyasha's mother? How had she learnt the song that clearly Izayoi had composed? And, for the first time, Sesshomaru found himself wondering: how had Yuki met Inuyasha and Izayoi?

* * *

Several weeks passed before Sesshomaru finally got some answers.

Everyone had noticed his sour mood since that day, though Rin didn't really understand and Jaken wrote it off as being a byproduct of their so far unsuccessful attempt to track Naraku down.

In fact, it had been Yuki's story that had weighed on Sesshomaru's mind, irritating him. He should be focused on finding Naraku, and instead, he was thinking about Yuki. Yuki, and – what he despised even more – Inuyasha and Izayoi. Sesshomaru thought of the mortal woman even less often than he thought of his half-brother, hating the woman whom his father had died protecting.

But now, it seemed Yuki's song and her story were all he could think about between his search, and it irked him.

When it was finally addressed however, it wasn't by his doing.

"Sesshomaru."

The dog demon raised a brow, eyeing the half-demoness who stood patiently by the fire. Rin and Jaken were already asleep by the time he'd returned, but Yuki was awake and waiting for him.

"What's wrong?"

Sesshomaru frowned at the question, and Yuki elaborated: "You've been in a bad mood for weeks; what's bothering you."

He growled slightly, annoyed both by the subject of her question and the fact that she dared to interrogate him.

"It is nothing to do with you." Sesshomaru returned, though it was a lie.

"You're lying." Yuki informed him, surprising them both.

He was surprised she'd noticed, and she was shocked that she'd seen the lie. He was usually difficult to read, but perhaps their time travelling together had given her more insight to his thoughts than even she'd realized.

"Sesshomaru, what's really bothering you?" She asked, walking over with a look of concern that he despised. Despised… yet found soothing.

He didn't let that one slip, and she was too preoccupied trying to figure out why he was irritated.

"What did I do?"

He remained silent, just staring at her, and Yuki's expression turned annoyed.

"You know, I can't change anything if you don't-"

"How did you meet Inuyasha?"

Yuki blinked at the random question that Sesshomaru had accidentally let slip, and she stared up at Sesshomaru in surprise.

"What?" She asked, staring at his moonlit face, while his jaw locked.

He wasn't sure how that question had escaped him, but there was nothing he could do now as Yuki stared at him strangely.

"Why do you want to know?" Yuki wondered, and Sesshomaru turned his head to the side as he replied coolly: "I wasn't that curious – it was just a question."

Yuki stared, examining him. He looked almost… petulant. Like a stubborn child, she realized. Quickly hiding her amusement, she simply told him lightly:I met Inuyasha almost 200 years ago, when I was six years old and he was eight."

"How did you meet?" Sesshomaru asked, and Yuki cocked her head.

"We met when he and his mother found me after I was orphaned." She informed him, and Sesshomaru looked back at her.

He seemed as impassive as always, but Yuki caught the flicker of surprise.

Sesshomaru meanwhile finally had the pieces to answer his questions. It was clear to him now: Why Yuki considered Izayoi a motherly figure, her friendship with Inuyasha that bordered on a sibling relationship much closer than his own relationship with his half-brother, and her deep understanding of Inuyasha's, and therefore to an extent Sesshomaru's, family.

"Why did you want to know?" Yuki asked curiously, and Sesshomaru replied: "I did not – it was just a curious question."

"I thought you weren't curious." Yuki said dryly, and then smirked at the look he shot her.

"That's what's been bothering you? How I know Inuyasha?" She asked, and Sesshomaru said stiffly: "It was not bothering me."

' _Sure it wasn't._ ' Yuki thought sarcastically, but she simply shook her head and smiled at Sesshomaru.

"Not that it means anything to you," she began and his eyes narrowed slightly at the hint of teasing in her voice, "but just because I've known Inuyasha for almost two centuries, doesn't mean I care any less about Rin, and you. And Jaken. And A-Un."

She wasn't really expecting a reply, but she was surprised when Sesshomaru answered: "Hn."

Yuki looked up in surprise to see the briefest flicker of a smile before he turned away and walked towards the tree he'd picked to lean against for the night.

"Go to sleep, Yuki." He added as he walked, and Yuki blinked.

She smiled, and greeted: "Goodnight, Sesshomaru."

He settled down as she lay down with Rin, smiling as she hugged the child while Rin cuddled automatically against the familiar warmth from the half-demoness.

' _He said my name again._ ' Yuki thought happily as she drifted off to sleep.

*A/N Song of the day: **Summer Lights** from AIR. The link is: /OiTqfiMlLVs


	21. Realization

It was another regular day for the group as they walked through the forest, Rin riding on A-Un as Yuki led the dragon along behind Jaken and Sesshomaru. The dog demon seemed to have recovered from his bad mood, for which they were all grateful, but still determined to find – aka _kill_ – Naraku.

But, as usual, Rin's stomach had other plans for them.

 _Growl_.

Yuki glanced back with a small smile as Rin touched her stomach, and called: "Lord Sesshomaru! I'm starting to get really hungry. May I go and look for something to eat?"

Yuki stopped A-Un, even as Jaken scolded: "Quiet! A forest like this will have nothing for _you_ to eat! You'll just have to wait."

Yuki rolled her eyes, while Rin protested: "Yes, but-"

"I don't want to hear any 'buts' out of you!" Jaken returned.

Yuki meanwhile winked at Rin and nodded to the trees to their left. Rin brightened and jumped off A-Un, rushing off as Jaken continued: "Be quiet, and- ah?!"

He gaped as Rin ran off, Yuki right behind her.

"We'll be right back!" Yuki called as they dashed off, leaving Jaken fuming.

"Silly girls!" Jaken yelled after them. "Come back here-!"

"Jaken."

Jaken stopped, looking back at Sesshomaru in surprise as the dog demon added sternly: "Let them be."

Jaken gaped, turning back to stare after the girls in disbelief.

' _I don't believe it!_ ' He thought bitterly. ' _And he's waiting for them again, too!_ '

* * *

Yuki and Rin laughed as the little girl ran on ahead, looking for food, while the older half-demoness trailed behind casually. She couldn't smell any demons nearby, though she did remain on alert as she watched Rin forage for food. The last encounter with Kagura was still fresh in her mind, and it didn't escape Yuki how both Naraku and his incarnations could appear with barely any warning.

It was at that moment, when Rin brightened up and bent down to pick some mushrooms, that Yuki smelt it. A demon.

"Rin!" She called sharply, and the little girl turned just as a demonic arm came bursting out of the earth between the two.

Rin screamed as Yuki instantly drew her swords and leapt into the air, slashing the arm with both swords in a cross shape. She dropped down beside Rin as the clawed hand disconnected from the rest of the demon's arm, crouching protectively before the human girl.

Sesshomaru came bursting through the trees, Tokijin drawn, while Yuki's eyes narrowed in confusion as she stared at the dismembered forearm and the rest of the demon's arm.

' _Where's the rest of it?_ ' She wondered as Sesshomaru also paused, surveying the scene before him.

"What happened?" Jaken cried as he ran up behind Sesshomaru, when both Sesshomaru and Yuki stiffened.

Yuki bared her teeth while Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as the dismembered 'demon's' arm suddenly shifted, losing its shape to reveal it had been made up of Naraku's poisonous insects.

"The Saimyosho!" Jaken gasped in horror as he stared at the swarm that had made itself known.

Rin also gasped, and Yuki pushed her further back defensively as Sesshomaru ordered: "Stand back, out of the way."

He lifted his sword as he growled: "That Naraku – he left behind some annoying vermin."

The poisonous insects pulsed, before turning back into a demon's arm, claws extended for Sesshomaru, and he called: "Yuki. There should be a hive located nearby."

"On it!"

Yuki was already running through the trees, ears flattened against her head as she sniffed around for the hive. Sesshomaru blocked the claws coming for him as he ordered: "Jaken. Protect Rin."

"Yes, mi lord!" Jaken answered, lifting his staff as he hurried to usher Rin away.

Sesshomaru dodged and blocked a few more attacks before he swiftly cut the arm in half, only to grit his teeth in irritation as the two halves pulsed before the arm turned back into the swarm of buzzing Saimyosho.

Sesshomaru landed back on his feet, looking up at the swarm, just as it suddenly flew off.

"Jaken." He realized. ' _Or Yuki._ ' His subconscious told him.

But Sesshomaru was more concerned with the former – Yuki, he knew, could handle herself. The same could not be said for his other two wards.

Yuki meanwhile had found the hive, a small collection of clay-like lumps stuck to the side of one of the trees. As she approached, more of the wasp-like insects spilled out, but Yuki simply raised her knives.

"Winter Blaze!"

' _So maybe that was a bit overkill_.' Yuki mused as she landed, dead insects – all sliced in half – falling around her as the tree with the hive creaked before it, too, split in half and the top half fell over, the hive breaking into tiny pieces. Still, it made her feel a little bit better after all the grief Naraku had given them.

"Master Jaken!"

Yuki whipped around as she heard Rin's cry, and she ran towards the sound as she heard Jaken cry: "Staff of Two Heads!"

Yuki arrived to see Jaken attempting to take on the swarm while Rin ducked her head down safely, but the insects had split into two groups in a pincer formation around Jaken, causing him to panic.

"Ja-" Yuki began, when a sharp voice ordered: "Jaken. Yuki."

Both of them turned to see Sesshomaru standing amongst the trees, his Tokijin lifted and glowing, and an annoyed scowl on his face.

Yuki instantly leapt high into the air as Jaken shrieked before ducking down just as Sesshomaru blasted an attack above his head. The attack struck down most of the remaining Saimyosho… as well as a few nearby trees.

' _And I thought I was being overkill._ ' Yuki thought as she landed back down near Sesshomaru while Jaken got back up to his feet.

"You saved me, Lord Sesshomaru!" The tiny demon beamed, waving over.

Yuki snorted, before grinning as Rin also stood up, calling: "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru! Yuki!"

Yuki smiled, before it dropped and her eyes narrowed as a few remaining Saimyosho appeared behind Rin and Jaken.

"Rin! Jaken!" Yuki shouted, darting towards them.

Jaken screamed as the insects swarmed around him while Rin shrieked: "Master Jaken!"

But as Yuki approached, the Saimyosho backed off, flying away from the approaching half-demoness and buzzing off into the sky.

"Yuki, follow them!" Sesshomaru ordered as the insects broke off into two groups, one flying East while the other flew North.

"Yeah, I got it!" She called back, continuing her pursuit of the ones flying East while Sesshomaru took off after the other group, as both thought the same thing: ' _They might lead me straight to Naraku!_ '

Neither aware that Jaken, who they'd left behind to watch Rin, had been stung by the poisonous insects before they had retreated.

* * *

Yuki growled, irritated, as she returned back to where she'd left Rin.

The Saimyosho had suddenly dropped dead, a few hours after she'd started chasing them. When she landed to check on them, she saw they'd lost their stingers.

' _I'll wring his neck the next time I see him._ ' Yuki thought angrily. ' _That damn Naraku must have told them to lose their stingers and kill themselves so I wouldn't find him._ '

She suddenly frowned, her ears perking up and Yuki lifted her nose, sniffing. She could smell Jaken, but not Rin… and she detected a poisonous scent in the air.

"Rin! Jaken!" She shouted, running quickly towards the smell.

Yuki burst out to the very spot she and Sesshomaru had left the pair, to find a moaning Jaken, and Rin and A-Un nowhere to be found.

"Jaken? Are you all right?" Yuki asked, looking around in concern. "Where's Rin?"

"Is that you, Yuki?" Jaken croaked, his eyes squinting open as he looked up at the half-demoness. "Oh, it is you."

"Jaken, what happened?" Yuki demanded, and Jaken explained in a croaky voice: "I was stung, by the Saimyosho. Rin didn't manage to pull out the stingers before they were absorbed into my arm. The poison has already entered my bloodstream, and if I do not get the antidote before the sun sets, I shall die."

"Where's Rin?" Yuki cut in, not having the time for his dramatics as Jaken placed a hand to his forehead histrionically. "And what antidote?"

"She has gone to retrieve the berries of the Thousand Year Flower for me." Jaken explained tearfully. "They are my only hope."

"What?!" Yuki exclaimed.

Turning back around, she shouted after her shoulder: "Jaken, stay there and stay still! It might stop the spread of the poison. I'm going to find Rin, and your antidote!"

Yuki took off, sniffing the air and starting to trace Rin's scent.

' _Damn it!_ ' She thought, furious with herself. ' _The Saimyosho didn't lose their stingers – they stung_ Jaken. _And I didn't even notice._ '

Yuki ran as fast as she could, catching Rin's scent heading West.

She quickly turned that way, worried. The sun was already starting to hit mid-afternoon, and from what she could smell, Rin hadn't stopped… wait.

Yuki stiffened as she smelt the change in Rin's direction. She – and A-Un – had changed from going West to heading North… towards the ravines of the mountains. The mountains were dangerous and home to many demons, and somewhere even she wouldn't go if she had a choice.

' _Oh no, Rin!_ ' Yuki thought, anxiety making her heart clench. Even with A-Un, it was dangerous, and she worried something might have happened to Rin. ' _Damn it, Jaken, why did you send Rin there?!_ '

It was as Yuki was picking up the pace that her ears twitched again, picking up the sound of a battle. She could faintly hear swords clashing… and then she caught the scent.

' _Oh, for the love of-!_ '

Yuki dashed out onto a field, just as Sesshomaru disarmed Inuyasha and sent his half-brother crashing down onto the ground on the other side of the clearing. Inuyasha groaned before flinching and growling as Sesshomaru stood over him, Tokijin pointed right at Inuyasha's neck.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, her, Miroku, and Sango too absorbed by the fight to yet see Yuki.

Kirara smelt her, and turned to look at the half-demoness as she came running closer.

"I win this time." Sesshomaru was hissing at his brother. "Are you prepared to die, Inuyasha?"

"Keh!" Inuyasha growled. "I don't care about my life! Kill me, and get it over with-!"

He broke off as Sesshomaru stiffened, both smelling the familiar scent as it caught on the wind at the same time a voice shouted: "Sesshomaru!"

"Yuki?!" Inuyasha gaped, turning to see his friend coming charging closer. "What are you doing, get away-!"

"Sesshomaru, it's Jaken and-!" Yuki began, ignoring Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, and that was when he smelt it too – Rin's scent. He growled, and – to Inuyasha and his friends' shock – he turned and started to fly off as Yuki caught up to their position. And then, stunning them further, Yuki leapt up and caught onto Sesshomaru's furry train, clinging on as he took them off quickly.

"Uh… what just happened?" Miroku asked blankly as they all stared after the disappearing pair.

"I don't know." Sango answered, while Inuyasha added: "I don't think I _want_ to know."

Meanwhile, Yuki asked Sesshomaru as he flew them after Rin's scent: "What were you doing fighting Inuyasha?"

"He disposed of the Saimyosho I was following – the short-sighted fool." Sesshomaru growled, and Yuki sighed. Somehow she doubted Inuyasha was _that_ rash, but she knew better than to say so.

"The ones I was following died about an hour or so after I started following them." She informed him instead, even though he hadn't asked. She knew he wanted to know, anyway. "They'd lost their stingers and died off after a while – I think they were the ones that must have stung Jaken."

Sesshomaru didn't answer, nor did he have to. Yuki was starting to worry about Rin once more, when Sesshomaru said abruptly: "She will be fine."

Yuki glanced up, surprised, but Sesshomaru wasn't even looking at her as he reassured: "Rin is under my protection."

Yuki blinked. This was very different from how he'd been the last time, and that had been when Naraku had abducted Rin. A small smile tugged on Yuki's lips, and she nodded.

"Yeah."

The pair lapsed back into silence as Sesshomaru flew them off towards the mountains, Yuki holding onto Sesshomaru's warm fur train.

* * *

Rin clung to the side of the mountain, reaching up for the flower desperately. She'd been struggling for a while now, climbing the rocky cliff as A-Un kept the many demons at bay down below.

' _My family are all dead._ ' She thought anxiously. ' _I don't want anyone else to die._ '

As she reached up for the flower, she thought fiercely: ' _I don't want to see anyone else die!_ '

She was on the edges of her toes on the rocky ledge, reaching up with her eyes squeezed shut against the billowing wind that made her eyes water and threatened to push her off the cliff. With the last of her energy, Rin grasped the flower, her hands tightening around the bunch, just as the ledge under her feet gave way.

"AHHHH!"

Rin screamed as she fell, and A-Un looked up in shock as the child fell from near the top of the ravine.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed. "Yuki!"

A blur of white came flying in, grabbing the child midair, before flying back up to land at the top of the ravine.

Rin opened her eyes briefly as she felt a warm arm holding her carefully. Though her vision was blurred, in that hazy moment she registered that she was in her lord that had caught her, and Yuki was peering over his side, looking down at the little girl anxiously.

"Rin?" Yuki was asking, but she didn't have the energy to respond.

As the vision faded into darkness, Rin had one final thought: ' _I've found them… I've found_ _my new family._ '

And with that, she passed out, her hand still clutching the Thousand Year Flower.

* * *

Jaken gasped, sweat pouring down his face, and pain seeping into every cell of his body.

"The poison's spreading…" He gurgled. He cracked open an eye to see the sun had started to set, and he murmured as he closed his eyes once more: "Rin… didn't make it back in time with the antidote…"

He cracked open his eyes again, noting how his vision swam, when his eyes fell on a figure before him. Blinking to try and see more clearly, Jaken's eyes widened as he saw it was Sesshomaru.

"It's you! Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken gasped, and Sesshomaru carelessly tossed the Thousand Year Flower at his servant.

Jaken gasped, almost beside himself with relief and joy as he cried: "The antidote!"

He was quick to devour it, and Yuki rolled her eyes from where she was sitting atop A-Un now, Rin held carefully in her arms. The exhausted child had curled against her, her hand holding Yuki's sleeve tightly as she slept.

"Master Jaken… don't die…" Rin whispered in her sleep, and Yuki smiled.

Looking up, Yuki caught Sesshomaru's eye. And while he turned away as though with disinterest, she knew he'd heard too.

"You softie." Yuki murmured, and his head turned back to glare at her sharply.

But Yuki just gave him an innocent smile. And – to her surprise – she saw his lips twitch almost in amusement before he turned away again.

And she was startled to find a blush creeping up onto her face, her heart picking up just slightly and making her pulse race.

And in that moment, Yuki realized she was in trouble. Because…

' _No._ ' Yuki thought, wide-eyed as she stared at the dog demon's back in shock. ' _It can't be… I can't be falling in love with Sesshomaru._ '

*A/N Song of the day: **Is this love?** from Sword Art Online. The link is: /ISwKJ0G2u4c


	22. Resolution

In the days following her revelation, Yuki spent her time avoiding Sesshomaru as much as she could. It was subtle, but she didn't bound over to ask random questions, or tease him as much as she used to.

Even Rin waking up a few hours after passing out did little to ease her discomfort. In fact, it added to her awkwardness as Rin had confided into her what she'd thought before she fell unconscious.

 _"You know, Yuki," Rin had whispered as they began to follow Sesshomaru once more. "When I saw you with Lord Sesshomaru on the cliff, I thought you were really like my mom and dad."_

 _"Oh." Yuki had said blankly, trying very hard to keep from going red. "Well, I think that must be an exaggeration - your parents must have had a better relationship."_

 _"No, they were similar to you." The child had answered innocently. "Mama was nice and always laughing, while Papa was more silent," (that explained Rin's ease with Sesshomaru), "but he was always kind, and loved us very much."_

 _"Well, I'm sure Sesshomaru cares for you in a similar way, Rin." Yuki had answered, firmly keeping her mind_ away _from the ideas Rin was putting in them. "And I certainly care about you."_

 _"What about Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin had asked with big, wide eyes. "Do you care for him as well?"_

 _"Um…" Yuki had faltered, and Rin added with her big doe-eyes gazing at Yuki innocently: "I like Lord Sesshomaru very much."_

 _Yuki had never felt as cornered in her life as that moment. Staring at Rin's big, innocent eyes, she knew she couldn't just escape without an answer. And so, with a furtive glance at the dog demon himself to make sure he wasn't listening, she at last said a little evasively: "He isn't so bad."_

Yuki groaned silently.

That had been the biggest understatement of her life. Now that she was aware of it, all she could focus on was how her heart skipped a beat when she met his eyes that had once seemed so unreadable but now looked more like pools of gold filled with emotions waiting to be discovered; or the way she felt warm when Sesshomaru took care of them in his own silent way; or the way his presence could make her feel so safe…

Oh, she had it bad.

' _No, no, no._ ' Yuki argued. ' _It's just… curiosity. That's it, curiosity… Yeah, right.'_

Thankfully, Jaken and Rin didn't seem to notice anything different about her. And if Sesshomaru had, then he didn't comment on it. And for that Yuki was grateful, though it still did little to ease her nervousness. What she really wanted was a distraction, something else to focus her attention on.

As the thought crossed her mind for the thousandth time, Yuki was broken from her thoughts as Sesshomaru called a sudden stop.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken questioned, as confused as Yuki was at Sesshomaru's abrupt halt.

"Rin." He called in his flat voice, ignoring Jaken, and the child perked up as she answered: "Yes?"

"There is a stream nearby." He informed, and Rin brightened instantly.

"Yes!" She said delightedly, and with a nod from Sesshomaru the child had slid off A-Un and gone scampering off in the direction Sesshomaru indicated.

"Jaken." He ordered next, and the small demon questioned: "Yes, mi lord?"

"Go with her." Sesshomaru stated with all his usual loquaciousness.

"Yes, mi lord."

Jaken hastily hurried after Rin, calling after the child to wait, while Yuki frowned in confusion at Sesshomaru's random behaviour.

She was about to follow Rin as well, when Sesshomaru called: "Yuki."

Her heart fluttered at the sound of his voice calling her name, his tone not as cold as it used to be and seemingly wrapping around her name in a warm embrace.

Yup, she definitely had it bad.

"Yes?" She asked, forcing her reaction down as she turned to the dog demon, meeting his gold eyes with her own curious blue ones.

"What is wrong?"

She blinked, thrown by his question. It was so rare for _him_ to ask her about her mood, particularly when it really wasn't affecting anyone else.

"What?" She asked, wondering if she had heard wrong, and Sesshomaru repeated with a hint of impatience: "Something is bothering you. What is it?"

Yuki flushed, realizing that Sesshomaru had noticed her internal struggles. Hoping though that his direct gaze and manner meant that he at least hadn't figured out what was causing her emotional turmoil, Yuki hesitated: "Er…"

She didn't know what to say. She couldn't very well tell him she was trying to convince herself she didn't hold romantic feelings for him. A part of her wondered how he'd react if she did, but the larger part of her stopped her impulsive side – she would rather live _without_ the heartache of his clear rejection, thank you very much.

"Can I go see Inuyasha?" Yuki blurted out randomly.

Her question startled herself – she'd just been trying to find something to say to escape his questioning – and Sesshomaru, who furrowed his brows just slightly.

"Inuyasha?" He repeated in distaste.

Yuki ignored his tone, instead grasping at the sudden chance to go find her friend and cool her head, as she nodded her head frantically.

"Yes, Inuyasha." She said more confidently to hide her beating heart. "I didn't really get a chance to greet him last time we saw him, and it's been so long since I've properly talked with him."

"Our priority is Naraku." Sesshomaru reminded her, but Yuki pointed out: "And we haven't found any new leads lately. Besides, Inuyasha's group might know something, and I could ask if they have heard any news."

And with that, she knew she'd cinched the deal.

' _Go, brain!_ ' Yuki cheered to herself in relief as Sesshomaru mulled over her suggestion before finally nodding once in acquiescence.

"I'll go let Rin know." Yuki said quickly. "I promise to be back soon!"

With that, she retreated swiftly, running to inform Rin of her brief absence while mentally sighing in relief. That was one blade dodged; now, hopefully spending time with her childhood friend would set her absurd heart straight.

* * *

"No!"

"Why not?" Yuki whined, while Inuyasha snapped repeatedly: "No!"

They were arguing – mostly playfully – in one of the fields near the human village by the Bone Eater's Well. Yuki had caught up to the group fairly quickly, having had the good fortune to pick up Inuyasha's scent soon after embarking on her trip, and had joined them just as they were taking a break at the village.

"So this is Inuyasha's friend?" Lady Kaede asked, eyeing Yuki curiously. "The half-demon travelling with his older brother, Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah." Kagome nodded, while Inuyasha argued with Yuki: "As if I'd help _Sesshomaru_ by telling you what we've heard about Naraku!"

"Inuyasha, that's not nice." Kagome informed him while Yuki pouted.

So perhaps asking Inuyasha outright for help – after exchanging initial pleasantries and their customary teasing – hadn't been the best idea. She sometimes forgot just how deep Inuyasha's dislike went for his older half-brother; it was rather difficult to remember the siblings' mutual hatred when she herself had positive feelings and experiences with the both of them.

' _More than just "positive feelings" for the older one though, right?_ ' Her inner snarky voice said, and Yuki told it sharply: ' _Shut up._ '

"Honestly, Inuyasha," Miroku was saying, "it isn't as though Yuki was saying you should hand Naraku over to Sesshomaru. And we could always use more people looking out for Naraku as well."

"Yeah!" Yuki agreed, when Miroku added: "Besides, it is a shame to refuse such a beautiful lady anything. Let me say, Yuki, if you were to consent-"

Whack!

Kaede smiled while Kagome sighed as Miroku laughed sheepishly while rubbing two bumps on his head and a red handprint on his cheek. Inuyasha and Yuki were glaring at Miroku disapprovingly while Sango huffed in annoyance.

"Idiot." Shippo sighed, shaking his head as Miroku tried to appease Sango.

Yuki meanwhile turned back to Inuyasha as she wheedled: "Come on, Inuyasha. Think of it this way: if you tell me, you'd have both Sesshomaru _and_ I also on the right track to finding Naraku. The sooner one of us finds him, the sooner we defeat Naraku. Then we settle our scores, and I can feel comfortable leaving Rin."

As the words left her mouth, Yuki suddenly felt a small pierce in her heart. If that happened… would Sesshomaru still let her stay with him? Did she want to stay with Sesshomaru after that?

' _There is no happy ending with him._ ' Her brain reminded her. ' _It'll be forever pining for him from the side._ '

' _I never even said I had feelings for him!_ ' The defiant part of her mind retorted.

' _But, do you want to be separated from him?_ ' A small voice in her mind whispered, and Yuki flinched at the mere thought.

And then she groaned internally. Since when had Sesshomaru become so important that just the thought of not seeing him anymore hurt?

"Yo, Earth to Yuki!"

Yuki blinked, breaking from her thoughts with a start as Inuyasha waved his hand before her face. She realized the others were all staring at her curiously, and she mentally scolded herself. She really was spacing out way too much lately.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, frowning as he picked up on Yuki's mood, but she brushed it off as she huffed: "Fine, then don't tell me! Meanie!"

She pretended to pout and, folding her arms like a child, turned her head away from him pointedly. The others stared, confused, while Inuyasha burst out laughing.

"That won't work on me anymore." He informed her. "I'm not thirty anymore."

"Oh, really?" Yuki challenged, raising a brow, and he smirked: "Really."

"Then you leave me no choice."

Inuyasha blinked as suddenly Yuki was up in his face, her face pulled into an adorable pout as she batted large blue eyes up at him.

"Please?" She whined, just as she had as a child. "Please?"

"Geh!" Inuyasha flinched, while Miroku raised a brow, Sango chuckled and Kagome started laughing. "No, not the eyes!"

"Please?" Yuki continued, pressing closer as Inuyasha tried to back away. "Please, Yasha? Pretty please?"

"Yasha?" Miroku repeated with a snort, but Sango hit him again to silence him as Inuyasha fell back in his attempt to escape Yuki.

She continued to follow him, keeping close as she fluttered her eyes. "Pretty, pretty please, Yasha?"

"Ah! All right!" He groaned, and Yuki grinned. "Dammit!"

"I win!" Yuki called childishly, making the others laugh while Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You're gonna kill me one day, Yuki." Inuyasha told her as he straightened up wearily. "How does Sesshomaru put up with you?"

As the words left his mouth, he saw Yuki react just slightly. It was so quick no one else noticed, but Inuyasha knew his "sister" well and he caught the flicker across her face. But he wisely kept silent for the moment as Yuki answered a little too brightly: "It's just my charm!"

"Keh, or my curse." Inuyasha teased lightly, and Yuki cried: "Hey!"

* * *

Later, as the others all gathered for bed at Kaede's hut, Yuki stayed outside on the top branches of an old tree in the fields. The old priestess was kind and offered Yuki a place as well, and while Yuki liked her, she politely declined. Instead, she decided she needed a quiet moment to herself.

So now, here she sat, staring up at the crescent moon as she brooded. Unfortunately, her hopes that being around Inuyasha again might take her mind off her discovery, and curb her growing feelings for Sesshomaru, had proven to be in vain. If anything, she found herself reminiscing about the dog demon lord more now that he was out of sight.

' _Whoever said 'out of sight out of mind', did_ not _understand first love._ ' Yuki thought morosely before becoming alarmed. ' _Wait, love?! No, no, no, no no._ '

With a sigh, she leant back, letting her head fall back on the tree trunk with a dull thud as she stared up at the moon. It reminded her of one of Lady Izayoi's stories. It had been about a man and a woman who had fallen in love under the bare cherry trees while the moon shone in the sky. Not a full moon like the cliché romance novels, but a slim crescent moon that had cast just enough light on the young lovers to see each others' eyes in the darkness.

Yuki sighed as she remembered her words at the time.

 _"But how could they fall in love like that?" Young Yuki had protested. "They couldn't even see each others' whole faces."_

 _Izayoi had smiled as she petted Yuki's hair fondly while the child lay on her blankets._

 _"They could see something more important." Izayoi had said. "They could see each other's eyes, and saw their own souls reflected back at them."_

 _"I don't understand." Young Yuki had admitted with a small frown as she looked up at the gentle, far-away look on Izayoi's face._

 _The older woman had smiled and replied simply: "You will, Yuki. One day, you will see it too… and you'll know he's the one."_

Yuki sighed as she stared up at the sky, not seeing the silvery moon, but instead golden hues that seemed cold as any star and yet could shine as brightly as the sun for her.

 _Every day I live, how I wish to be free._

Yuki sang softly.

 _Forced to live this life led by cruel reality._

 _Ever does mankind, find reason to be sad_

 _How easily we keep forgetting what we have_

 _But whenever I start to close eyes_

 _Suddenly I can see~_

 _Your tender face_

 _Smiling for me…_

Yuki trailed off, staring pensively at the sky, when a voice broke her thoughts.

"You haven't sung that in a really long time."

Yuki glanced down to see Inuyasha standing at the base of the tree, his arms folded before him in his usual pose.

"…I guess I haven't." She agreed, and Inuyasha cocked his head.

Unfolding his arms, the half-demon leapt up to join Yuki on the branch. Settling down beside his sister-friend, Inuyasha noted: "You haven't _sung_ in a really long time. So how come you're suddenly singing _that_ song?"

"No reason." Yuki replied, not meeting Inuyasha's gaze as she continued to stare up at the sky.

"… Yuki."

She glanced over at last, detecting the grave tone in his voice, to see Inuyasha staring at her with a serious expression on his face.

"You're like a little sister to me." He began. "And a sister I actually _like,_ unlike that bastard."

Yuki sighed, but she remained quiet as Inuyasha continued softly: "And I don't want you to get hurt."

A silence followed for a moment, the only sound coming from the breeze that ruffled their hair and ears.

"Yuki, you know he hates half-demons and humans, right?" Inuyasha said at last.

Yuki jerked her head in a nod, her eyes tightening defensively, and Inuyasha saw.

"But you're still determined to… for him?" Inuyasha asked, unable to bring himself to say the word 'feel' – or worse 'love' – especially when it was being used in conjunction with _Yuki_ and his _older brother_.

Yuki sighed, running a hand through her hair in agitation.

"I don't know." She admitted at last. "It's not like I meant to, and it's not like I have any illusions – I know exactly who he is and what he's like. I just…" She sagged slightly.

"I couldn't help it. He's not cold or heartless, Inuyasha, any more than you are. He can be kind, and he's looked out for me more than I ever thought would be possible. I know it won't ever be more than that, though, and I know he wouldn't ever return it but… even so, I can't stop myself."

 _From falling in love with him._

Yuki didn't have to finish the sentence aloud. She knew Inuyasha knew it and she would rather spare Inuyasha from having to actually hear the words, plus she'd rather avoid the embarrassment it would cause her.

Inuyasha sighed, leaning back against the tree as well.

"You sound like your heart's already made the decision." Inuyasha noted.

He'd thought earlier that she was still uncertain, confused – it had explained why she'd come running to him. The Yuki he'd known as a kid was insecure in emotions, in matter's of the heart, and often fled from them into the comfort of what was familiar and safe.

Yuki nodded.

"I guess… I have." Yuki murmured.

' _Who would have thought it?_ ' Yuki thought with a hint of amusement as calm washed over her now in the face of cool acceptance. ' _That I would fall… for Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother and the Inu no Taisho's eldest son, of all the people in this world. … Lady Izayoi, this is totally all your fault._ '

"Hmph." Inuyasha huffed. "You've got lousy taste."

He sent her a small, teasing grin, and Yuki's lips twitched up into an answering smile.

"Well, I learnt from the best." She tossed back before standing up.

"You're going."

It wasn't a question – Inuyasha knew his honorary sister well. She'd finished working through what was bothering her, and now she'd want to go back. To _Sesshomaru_ , he thought with a shudder.

"Yup." Yuki said lightly. "Besides," she grinned at him over her shoulder, "I've got to let Sesshomaru know that Naraku might be in the direction of the Ox-Tiger."

Inuyasha scowled as Yuki laughed before she leapt up into the air, landing far away by the forest edge. She sent Inuyasha a wave, which he returned, before she turned and dashed into the forest, leaving the village and her friends behind. Heading for Rin, A-Un, Jaken… and Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha watched her go, his hand dropping from his wave slowly as – in his mind – he heard Yuki's voice from the last time he'd heard her sing… before today.

 _"Diamonds spring out of my eyes,_

 _And sparkle down my cheeks"_

As she ran off, Yuki smiled to herself and she sang softly:

 _Ah~ my love, til the day that I fall_

 _Deep in sleep that will be eternal_

 _Let your smile be my comfort and guide_

 _Let that smile always be by my side_

*A/N Dum dum dum… what song was Inuyasha thinking of? Some fans may know it, but for now, it'll be a secret~


	23. Wolf Demon Tribe

"It's been a whole month." Yuki sighed.

They were traveling through the forest as per usual, Sesshomaru striding on ahead while Jaken and Yuki followed and A-Un and Rin brought up the rear.

"Silence!" Jaken snapped. "Don't you dare complain when it was the information _you_ brought us that has led to nothing so far!"

"Oh, please." Yuki snorted. "We're still weeks away from the Ox-Tiger, and it's the best lead we've got because it's the _only_ lead we have. What would you suggest we do?"

"What was that?" Jaken asked sharply, but Yuki went on over him: "I'm just saying, it's been a whole month since we've seen any sign of Naraku. I was kinda hoping we'd have at least found something by now."

"Silly girl!" Jaken scolded. "It's naïve to think things would be easy in a quest of this magnitude. Why, even with Lord Sesshomaru's superior powers-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." Yuki advised.

Jaken realized what he'd been about to say and gulped, quickly slapping his hand over his mouth and glancing furtively at Sesshomaru while Yuki skipped on ahead to match pace with the dog demon.

"Hey, Sesshomaru." Yuki called, and he glanced at her.

Jaken would have scolded her for her familiar way of calling the demon lord, but he'd long since given up. And besides, Sesshomaru himself didn't seem to care; in fact, Jaken seemed to get reprimanded more often for criticizing Yuki.

"I smell a river." Yuki went on, and Sesshomaru stopped.

She grinned happily, while Rin, having heard Yuki's words, asked hopefully: "May we go and try catch some fish, mi lord?"

"Do as you wish." He replied, and Rin cheered as she dashed off.

"Come on, Yuki, Master Jaken!" Rin called as she dashed off to where Yuki had turned her head, hinting at the direction of the stream.

"Wah- slow down, Rin!" Jaken shouted as he ran after the child. "Don't be so hasty!"

Somehow, since the incident when he'd been poisoned by the Saimyosho, Jaken found himself being turned guardian of the human girl once again while Yuki aided Lord Sesshomaru, despite her being the newest addition to their group.

' _Wait, why is there something wrong with this picture?_ ' Jaken wondered as he hurried after Rin.

Yuki smiled after them, before glancing at Sesshomaru.

"You really aren't going to join?" She asked, and he just looked at her.

"Fine, be that way." Yuki shrugged as she started loping after Jaken and Rin. "Though you're really missing out on a lot of fun."

"… I don't have time for games." Sesshomaru stated and Yuki chuckled.

She was no longer surprised when he actually responded to her, and Yuki explained as she walked: "Sure you do. You just don't play."

"It is unnecessary." Sesshomaru commented in his flat manner, and Yuki pointed out: "See?"

He glared slightly, but she laughed, waving it off as she added: "I'm not criticizing it – I guess you could say it's just who you are. You're a serious type of guy, well, demon." She corrected. "And that's okay. I was just pointing out, you could still come and watch."

She glanced back over her shoulder as she added cheekily: "I know you like to, when you think Rin, Jaken and I aren't looking."

He frowned at that, debating whether to reprimand her, deny her claim, or simply acknowledge it, when Yuki disappeared into the trees, heading to Jaken and Rin. With a huff, he went after her, A-Un trailing behind him.

Though, he wasn't following her; he was just ensuring protection while they frolicked/caught fish. Right.

Yuki meanwhile frowned as she smelt wolves from the riverside, and she heard Jaken crying triumphantly: "Cower in fear, mangy wolves! It has been centuries since I began serving Lord Sesshomaru, crossed through 3,000 worlds have I! His most loyal follower, I answer to the name, Jaken!"

' _What is going on?_ ' Yuki thought. ' _And what was with that embarrassing introduction?_ '

"Oh boy, what a bragger." A voice scoffed, while a vaguely familiar voice added: "We've never heard of you, or this 'Sesshomaru'."

Yuki stepped out of the trees and bushes just as Jaken snapped: "How dare you insult my lord!"

She blinked, finding herself in the middle of a – admittedly hilarious – confrontation between two wolf demons and Jaken. A wolf pack stood heeled behind the humanoid demons while Rin cowered behind Jaken, concerning Yuki.

"Rin? What's wrong?" Yuki asked, bringing the attention to her.

"Yuki!" Rin cried, running over and clinging to the half-demoness instead, hiding herself behind Yuki's back.

"Stay out of this, Yuki!" Jaken shouted. "I will defend Lord Sesshomaru's honour!"

"Wait, I know you." One of the wolf demons suddenly interjected, cocking his head in confusion, while the other one suddenly perked up.

"Did you say… Yuki?" He asked, staring at Yuki, who frowned.

"Wait… I know you, too…" Yuki said slowly, recognizing them. "You were there that time at the panther demon castle, with the one Kagome called 'Koga'."

"You are Yuki!" The younger looking one – Ginta – cheered. "Oh, you're a half-demoness?"

"I thought she was human?" The one with a Mohawk, Hakkaku, said in confusion.

"Long story." Yuki replied evasively, and Ginta said eagerly: "Well, it doesn't matter to me, Yuki. You're still beautiful, and I'm sure just as brave as when I first saw you."

"… Thanks… I think." Yuki said, slowly backing away and wondering if these demons were actually sane. Rin was clearly terrified, so there must be a reason, Right? "Sorry, but what was your name, again?"

"I'm Ginta!" He introduced himself brightly. "Left hand man to Koga, the young leader of the wolf demon tribe."

"And I'm Hakkaku." Hakkaku added. "Right hand man to Koga. It's a pleasure to meet you, sister."

"Sister?" Yuki and Jaken repeated, the former incredulously and the latter indignantly, while Rin trembled.

Yuki patted her reassuringly while Hakkaku nodded.

"Yeah! You're friends with Kagome, right? She's Koga's woman, and therefore our sister, so you would be, too." Hakkaku explained. "Especially since Ginta likes you."

"Hey!" Ginta exclaimed while Yuki blinked and Jaken's jaw dropped. "Hakkaku, you can't just go and say that!"

"Oh, oops. Sorry." Hakkaku said, when Jaken screeched: "Insolent wolves! How dare you think to claim Yuki as one of your own? She is under Lord Sesshomaru's protection, and therefore under his ownership!"

"Woah, wait a second. He doesn't _own_ me." Yuki interjected, but she was ignored as Ginta and Hakkaku raised their fists and Ginta cried back: "If it's a fight you want, we'll take you on!"

"Yeah! And this 'Sesshomaru' that you speak of!" Hakkaku added, and Jaken lifted his staff, yelling angrily: "What did you say, you mangy mutts?!"

Yuki face-palmed. It was like watching a bunch of children fighting as the three faced off dramatically. But feeling Rin really cowering in fear behind her, she comforted the child: "Don't worry, Rin, it'll be all right."

Rin looked up at her fearfully, and Yuki's brows furrowed slightly. She couldn't understand Rin's terror; these demons seemed almost harmless, and this was the child who had approached _Sesshomaru_ without trepidation.

Her nose caught a familiar scent at the moment, and Yuki lifted her head in surprise as Sesshomaru himself appeared out of the trees, having finally caught up.

He appeared irritated, however, as he barked: "Jaken! What is all this commotion?"

"Lord Sesshomaru." Rin breathed, reaching out and grasping his pant leg for extra comfort though she remained clinging to Yuki's back.

Sesshomaru faced the wolves, his expression frosty though as emotionless as it usually was. Yuki watched as she saw the wolves' hackles rose at the new – and frankly more impressive – threat, while Ginta and Hakkaku's eyes narrowed.

"You're Sesshomaru?" Ginta asked, and Hakkaku added: "What are you looking at? You looking for a fight?"

' _They are so lucky Rin's here._ ' Yuki thought wryly. ' _And Sesshomaru's more forgiving when she's around. Otherwise they'd be toast just for that comment alone._ '

As it was, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed just slightly, and Yuki watched in amusement as the other demons flinched back instantly, recoiling from the strong demonic aura surrounding the dog demon.

"We're gonna leave, but it ain't out of fear." Ginta said quickly as he and Hakkaku slowly backed away.

"Yeah, you don't scare us, mister!" Hakkaku added before he turned and fled.

"I-I'll catch you later, Yuki!" Ginta called over his shoulder as he ran away with his comrade, the rest of the wolves fleeing with them.

"…"

That was the only appropriate response Yuki felt she had. It appeared Jaken and Sesshomaru felt the same as they stared after the retreating wolves for a moment in silence, the former dumbfounded while Sesshomaru… well, it was difficult to say what he was thinking.

Yuki glanced at him, but he seemed to move on from the strange encounter as he called: "Rin."

"Yes?" She answered, peeking up at him from behind Yuki and around Sesshomaru's leg.

"Weren't you going to catch yourself some fish?" He asked, and Yuki smiled while Rin brightened up and nodded.

"Yes!" Rin chirped, happier instantly, before she hurried to the river. "Come on, Master Jaken!"

Jaken hurried after her, glancing back at Sesshomaru once before he joined Rin, trying to help her catch fish. Yuki stayed beside Sesshomaru, also looking up at him curiously.

"What is it?" He asked, not bothering to look down, and Yuki asked: "Did something happen with Rin and the wolf demons before? She seemed terrified, and you looked like you were displeased to see them. More than usual, I should say."

He did glance at her at that, but she just met his gaze. After looking down at her thoughtfully, he explained brusquely, turning his eyes back to Rin: "Rin was killed by wolves before."

Yuki blinked, shocked at the statement, and she blurted out: "But… how…?"

Her eyes darted from Rin, to Tenseiga at Sesshomaru's hip and back up to the dog demon's eyes. He didn't deign to reply, knowing she'd already worked out what must've happened, and he said instead: "She has followed me since."

"So that was what she meant when she said you saved her." Yuki murmured, turning to also stare at Rin as the child laughed cheerfully. "I always wondered."

"Hn."

Yuki glanced up at him, a small smile appearing on her face.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at her, and she laughed. Shaking her head she mused: "And some people think you're emotionless and unreadable – you're so easy to read sometimes."

His eyes narrowed further, a scowl appearing on his face, and she laughed again.

"Don't be mad, it wasn't supposed to be insulting. I was just saying, because it makes me happy to know I know you better now." She said honestly.

Instantly, his scowl disappeared, though his eyes remained trained on her. The question was easy for her to read, and she answered: "I was smiling at you earlier, because your words and actions really don't match up."

He frowned again, and she elaborated: "You say it like you don't care – though I do think you genuinely believe you're above it all – but you really care about Rin. And Jaken."

He was silent a moment, and Yuki wondered if she'd maybe pushed him too hard by being honest. But she was pleasantly surprised when he asked: "And you?"

Yuki smiled widely and she answered cheekily: "Why don't you tell me?"

He scowled again, making her laugh, when a splash drew their attention to the river.

"Oh, I missed!" Jaken cried while Rin said: "Ah, so close!"

"Sounds like my cue." Yuki noted.

Leaving Sesshomaru by the water's edge, Yuki leapt up into the air. Landing with a splash that made Rin shriek happily and Jaken yelp, Yuki kicked up a small shoal of fish.

"Up!" She called, while Rin cried: "Quick Master Jaken!"

"Ahhhh!" Jaken cried as he tried to gather as many fish as he could in his shirt while Rin caught some in her kimono by lifting the corners into a makeshift net.

Yuki herself caught a few, spearing their heads with her claws, before helping Rin and Jaken knock out their catches.

"Yay! We'll have a feast tonight!" Rin cheered as she examined their large pile. Jaken puffed up beside her, proud for his part in gathering the large pile of fish, while Yuki cheered with Rin, sharing in the child's joy. Sesshomaru simply watched them silently, and though he wouldn't ever say it aloud, his heart did feel slightly warmer as he watched their spirited antics.

* * *

It was therefore a very content group that continued on their way that evening. Rin was full and happy after their afternoon romp, the run-in with the wolf demons already forgotten, while Jaken was feeling pleasantly subdued.

Yuki strode along beside Sesshomaru, for once the pair bringing up the rear, as Sesshomaru simply joined her in guarding their small group while Jaken led A-Un and Rin as he headed in the direction of the Ox-Tiger. Yuki was gratified by the arrangement, secretly enjoying Sesshomaru's closeness. She really wanted to go closer, to feel his physical warmth radiating off of him, but held herself firmly away with strict mental lectures on self-control.

But their pleasant evening was soon interrupted by some unexpected company.

Jaken stopped, cocking his head in confusion while Yuki raised a brow as they found their path blocked by none other than Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Them again?" Jaken said, and as they stared at the two wolf demons standing side by side with their arms spread wide to block the whole pathway, Yuki asked: "What are they doing?"

"This road is closed! You cannot pass!" Hakkaku said loudly, and Ginta added: "I'm sorry, Yuki, but that means you too! Turn around and take another route!"

Yuki frowned in confusion while Jaken turned to Sesshomaru, questioning the impassive demon lord: "What do we do now if we can't take this route?"

Rin also turned to Sesshomaru, asking uncertainly: "Lord Sesshomaru?"

His expression didn't change, though Yuki noticed his eyes tighten just slightly in irritation. The unwitting Ginta continued firmly: "We're the personal assistants of Koga, the great young leader of the wolf demon tribe. I'm Ginta, from the fires of hell."

"And I'm slayer Hakkaku." Hakkaku added, while Yuki sweat-dropped.

"That wasn't what they said earlier on." Jaken muttered, but the two wolves ignored him as they held up their hands as they said determinedly: "This road is closed! Turn around!"

They stayed in the position for maybe a second, staring Sesshomaru down… or not. Yuki glanced up to see he looked as expressionless as usual – besides the faint irritation that she was sure only she could see – but even then, his overpowering presence was enough to make Ginta and Hakkaku nervous.

Anxious sweat dripped down their faces as they awkwardly lowered their hands, before randomly breaking out into basic combat moves, punching and kicking the air.

' _Are they… trying to show their strength?!_ ' Yuki thought in disbelief as the two wolf demons flapped about before their group.

The two finally stopped, both throwing out straight punches in front of their chests as they asked hopefully: "You got that?"

But of course, Sesshomaru was unmoved. And if the set of his jaw and the thinning of his lips were any indication, his patience was also wearing down fast.

Ginta and Hakkaku seemed even more nervous, but to Yuki's incredulity, instead of backing down and running away, they suddenly turned to each other, putting on a display of their martial arts moves as they performed a light duel.

"How was that?" They asked, turning back to Sesshomaru optimistically, but Sesshomaru's eyes were now narrowing slightly, his brows furrowed just an inch in an outward expression of his annoyance.

Yuki's jaw actually dropped, and she gaped as the two idiot wolves – instead of running away _fast_ – turned to each other once more.

"Throwing Stars Attack!" Hakkaku cried as he threw Ginta up into the air, displaying some of his own powerful moves, before Ginta whirled around in the air and cried: "Lightning Bolt Attack! Ha!"

He came flying down with one leg extended, smashing his foot into the earth and causing it to break apart from the impact. The two perked up, satisfied with their display, and turned back to Sesshomaru hopefully as they asked brightly: "Well?"

It seemed Sesshomaru had finally had enough, and his eyes were angry slits as he hissed: "Make way."

The two wolves panicked instantly, feeling Sesshomaru's annoyed aura washing over them, but to Yuki's shock they still refused to budge, standing their ground as Hakkaku said – albeit with a strong stutter: "Go elsewhere! This path is closed!"

"Nothing to see here, move along." Ginta added, just as shakily.

Yuki stared at the trembling pair, wondering how many loose bolts they had in their heads, while Jaken also gaped incredulously, wondering: ' _Are they_ trying _to get themselves killed?_ '

Sesshomaru finally stepped forward, and Yuki glanced at him uneasily as he approached the two demons while ordering in a deadly voice: "I told you. Make. Way."

"Heeee!"

The two clearly panicked, flinching back visibly. Yuki's group didn't know it, but going through their minds at that moment were Kagome's thoughtful words after they'd asked her about Sesshomaru: " _I don't think Sesshomaru would hesitate to kill his opponents._ "

The two demons trembled like leaves in the wind, but Yuki was surprised that they still didn't move. Instead, they seemed to be accepting their fate as Hakkaku whimpered: "It's all over, Ginta."

"Sesshomaru." Yuki called hesitantly, taking a step forward to call his attention back.

Jaken turned to gape at her now instead, wondering if she had a death wish as well. Everyone knew – or they learnt the hard way – never to interrupt Sesshomaru when he was angered.

But then his jaw dropped to the floor as Sesshomaru actually paused, glancing back at the half-demoness. Ginta and Hakkaku were looking at her like she was an angel as she said to Sesshomaru: "Maybe let them go. I think they've learnt their lesson; just consider them idiots and have mercy on them if they promise to leave now."

So, maybe she wasn't an angel – but Yuki had never said she was. Either way, she was their savior at the moment as Sesshomaru actually stopped, eyeing the two wolf demons with a look that easily read, ' _Well?_ '

"Hakkaku," Ginta said instantly, "we have a chance of making it out of here alive if we just drag Koga away."

' _Koga? That wolf that was chasing after Kagome is here?_ ' Yuki thought, while Ginta asked his partner: "What do you say?"

"You're right." Hakkaku agreed instantly. "Let's get Koga outta here!"

"Somebody looking for me?"

The two wolf demons started while Sesshomaru and his companions all looked up at the source of the voice.

Yuki frowned, Ginta and Hakkaku flinched, Jaken cocked his head curiously, and Sesshomaru… remained impassive as they all saw the wolf demon tribe leader himself, standing high up on a rocky ledge behind his two pack members.


	24. Koga meets Sesshomaru

"Koga!" Ginta and Hakkaku cried, while Yuki cocked her head.

' _What is he doing here?_ ' She wondered. ' _Though more importantly, why were his idiot friends wanting to keep us away from him?_ '

It hadn't escaped her notice that Ginta and Hakkaku had quickly switched plans to dragging Koga away from their path after Sesshomaru threatened them, indicating they had initially been keeping Sesshomaru away from Koga. Why they were so intent upon that, though, was a mystery to Yuki.

Koga, meanwhile, had caught sight of Sesshomaru as the dog demon stood between the other wolf demons and his wards. The wolf demon leader's brows furrowed as he stared at the white-haired demon, and he demanded: "Who are you? What do you want?"

Sesshomaru simply stared back at the wolf demon, his gold eyes unreadable to the others but Yuki saw that he appeared to be silently judging the other demon. As though weighing him against something in his mind.

She wasn't exactly sure what, since – while she knew Koga was strong – he was no match against Sesshomaru, even with the help of the Jewel Shards in his legs.

Yuki therefore watched silently as Koga jumped down from the rocks, landing right beside his comrades. And then he spoke.

"He reeks like that filthy mutt Inuyasha."

' _… Wrong thing to say._ ' Yuki thought. Were all wolves suicidal?

Rin abruptly gasped, and Yuki glanced over at the child instantly to see she'd tensed against A-Un. Her eyes were on Koga, and Yuki realized the human child would only have been able to make out Koga's features just now, when he'd come closer. Her weaker human eyes wouldn't have been able to see him clearly when he'd been afar.

It also seemed Rin recognized Koga, and from her reaction…

"Lord Sesshomaru? Yuki?" Rin called softly, fear evident in her tone, and confirmed Yuki's thoughts.

' _It was Koga._ ' She realized. ' _It was his wolves that killed Rin before._ '

She doubted he would remember – after all, how many humans would he have killed without a thought in the past? – nor could she really judge him, for he was a demon and eating humans was just something some demons and wolves did. But to Rin…

Yuki moved closer to the child, providing silent comfort as Rin reached out and clung tightly to Yuki's sleeve. Sesshomaru also glanced back, his head not moving but his eyes were contemplative.

His eyes met Yuki's momentarily, and she silently asked through them: ' _Please don't kill them if you don't have to._ '

He stared back with the same considering expression, as Ginta and Hakkaku had hurried over to Koga, and Hakkaku whispered (though all the demons – and half-demon – could hear him): "That's him! Inuyasha's older brother."

"Don't go picking a fight with him." Ginta begged, and Yuki finally understood why they'd been acting so strangely.

The two clearly cared for Koga, and had feared an altercation between their beloved leader and Sesshomaru. Though Yuki doubted Sesshomaru would have been interested enough in Koga to battle him… then again, if he continued to be a mouthy arsehole, he might just get his butt whipped.

As though he was testing her theory, Koga asked Sesshomaru disdainfully: "So, you're Inuyasha's older brother. Hmph, except that you're not a half-demon… unlike your fellow companion."

His eyes fell on Yuki briefly to make his point. She raised a brow, while Sesshomaru's eyes slid back to the wolf demon, his brows furrowed slightly with subtle anger.

Koga noticed, and he smirked: "What's this? Looks like I struck a nerve! Though what was it? My reference to your brother, or your girl?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed while Yuki winced.

' _He's not going to get off easy with that comment.'_ Yuki thought morosely. ' _Either comment. So long, Koga, it was nice not knowing you._ '

"Koga! No!" Ginta and Hakkaku yelped, begging their leader, but he ignored them as he refocused on Yuki and frowned.

"Hey, you look familiar." He noted, and Ginta explained quickly: "She's friends with Kagome – now, let's go!"

"Please, Koga." Hakkaku pleaded, but he ignored them as he raised a brow at Yuki.

"Oh yeah… now I remember." He recalled. "You were with my Kagome that time at the panther demon castle."

' _My Kagome?_ ' Yuki thought, when Koga went on: "You were human then… And you were also friends with that mutt-face Inuyasha."

His eyes slid to Sesshomaru as he added with another of his trademark smirks: "You must have a closer bond with your brother than I thought."

' _… And, he's dead._ ' Jaken and Yuki thought in sync. There was absolutely _no_ way Koga was going to survive after not only making digs at Sesshomaru about his half-brother, but also daring to link him to a half-demoness like Yuki.

' _Demon as proud as Sesshomaru?_ ' Yuki thought, ignoring the painful twinge in her chest. ' _It might be the highest possible insult against him, except for maybe any comments about Inuyasha._ '

"Stand back, Rin." Sesshomaru ordered. "And Yuki – _stand down_."

She sighed, but nodded, knowing he wasn't going to be in the mood for her to disagree. At least he had yet to go for Tokijin – maybe he wouldn't _kill_ Koga and his friends, just… slightly injure them. Maybe make it difficult to walk for a month or two. At least, she hoped. How else was she going to explain this to Kagome if/when she saw the priestess next?

"Yuki." Rin whimpered, and Yuki patted the child automatically in comfort as she watched Sesshomaru like a hawk.

Jaken was backing A-Un, and consequently Rin and therefore Yuki, away as Sesshomaru approached the wolf demons, while Koga's eyes narrowed. The wolf demon leader's hackles rose as he took a defensive position while Ginta and Hakkaku cowered.

"It's all over!" They wailed, Ginta adding tearfully as he looked towards Yuki: "Farewell, Yuki! I shall think of you even in the Netherworld."

' _… Oh, my lord._ ' Yuki gagged internally. ' _Why is he so cheesy?_ '

Sesshomaru wasn't even looking at the two trembling wolves; instead, he stood face-to-face with Koga, who matched his stare with his own defiant one. But Yuki was hopeful as she noted that Sesshomaru didn't appear to actually be interested in a fight – instead, it seemed he was trying to test something.

Their match ended as quickly as it started, however, as Sesshomaru's eyes glanced behind Koga questioningly. Koga also stiffened, sensing the same thing the demon lord had, while Yuki frowned as she too heard it.

Just as the scent reached her nose, two troll demons came running out of the bushes, their feet pounding heavily on the ground as each growled: "Give it to me! Hand over the Sacred Jewel shards!"

The demons stretched out their clawed hand, reaching for Koga as they approached. Koga reacted instantly, leaping into the air and he sent a vicious kick at first one, and then the other demon's head as he snarled: "No chance!"

The demons staggered from the blow, the first falling to the side as the other stumbled blindly… right towards Jaken and Rin, and Sesshomaru.

"Gah!" Jaken cried, while Rin screamed.

But Yuki had already leapt into the air, Kiba drawn, and she slashed the troll demon careening towards them. Sesshomaru – trusting Yuki to deal with her side and protect Rin - drew Tokijin, swinging it swiftly and effectively against the troll demon's upper body.

The two demons cried out as they were slashed in similar ways, before they disintegrated, one in a burst of icy energy while the other in Tokijin's distinctive blue energy.

Koga landed nearby the pair, now standing between them and Jaken's side, and he said with a wry smile at the two: "Thanks. But I could have handled him myself."

Yuki shrugged while Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, but he seemed more thoughtful than annoyed as he examined the younger wolf demon. Koga, too, seemed to be glancing between Sesshomaru and Yuki curiously; though what _he_ was thinking about, Yuki had no idea. Sesshomaru, however, she thought she had a pretty good idea.

"Master Jaken, help me!"

Yuki's head whipped around while Sesshomaru's eyes flickered over at Rin's cry.

A large centipede demon appeared behind her, causing Jaken to yelp out in surprise. Yuki turned, as did Sesshomaru, as Jaken tried to defend Rin, only to be easily shoved aside as the demon came bearing down on the human child.

"Rin-!" Yuki started, raising Kiba to throw it, when a shadow flew over her head.

She looked up, startled, as Koga leapt over her and Sesshomaru – his Sacred Jewel shards providing him superior speed – and he shouted as he kicked the centipede demon: "No humans for you, worm!"

Koga added a powerful roundhouse kick this time, ensuring the demon wouldn't be able to recover. And as he landed beside A-Un, the centipede demon yowled before it disintegrated in a flash of pink and red light.

Yuki hurried over, leaping up onto A-Un to check on Rin, and as the child clutched her, she nodded at Koga.

"Thanks, Koga." She said, and he shrugged.

"No problem." He replied, before walking off back towards his comrades without even a second glance at Rin.

The human child stared after Koga with wide, surprised eyes, while Yuki smiled as she caught Sesshomaru's gaze. He scowled a little at her as she gave him a 'See? People can change' look, but to most anyone else it didn't even appear as though his expression had changed.

However, no-one could deny the changed air around the two demons as Koga headed for Ginta and Hakkaku, his path taking him right towards Sesshomaru. The two wolf demons waited on bated breath just in case, but Sesshomaru simply said coldly as Koga passed him: "Unnecessary interference."

"Feelings mutual." Koga returned with a slight scoff.

"Okay…?" Jaken murmured as he watched, while Yuki let go of Rin.

She hopped up and over to Sesshomaru as Ginta and Hakkaku also said slowly: "Okay."

"Come on, fellas!" Koga called, grabbing his comrades by the shoulders as, behind him, Yuki came up beside Sesshomaru. "We've got a long way to go!"

Koga walked off without another look back, though Hakkaku and Ginta both glanced back once. Ginta actually looked back twice, watching as Sesshomaru looked down at Yuki as she said something to him, before he looked back up after Koga. Yuki joined in, a grin gracing her face, and Ginta smiled a little before he turned back to face the front.

Yuki smiled as she watched Koga leave. He wasn't so bad – she could sort of see why Kagome was friends with the wolf, though she could also see why he might drive Inuyasha mad. They were rather similar: brash to the point of rude, but with a good heart under all that snark.

Jaken joined them then, and he asked curiously: "Are you content with letting them go, my lord? Those wolves of Koga's are the very ones that attacked young Rin."

"If he'd tried the same thing today, I would have killed him." Sesshomaru replied flatly.

Jaken looked up questioningly, and Sesshomaru continued dismissively: "Unnecessary conflicts don't interest me."

He stalked off again, heading down their original path with Yuki beside him. Rin followed right behind them, much brighter now after seeing Koga's change, and she led A-Un by his reins as Jaken remained standing still, still confused.

"Hurry, Master Jaken." Rin called as she walked passed him. "Or you'll be left behind."

"Huh? Hey!" Jaken cried, quickly following once more. "Wait for me!"

Yuki smiled, before glancing back up at Sesshomaru.

"It's nice to know people can change, isn't it?" She noted lightly, while thinking to herself: ' _I'd bet anything Koga changed after he met Kagome. Either way, it's good to see he values human life as well as his comrades'._ '

Sesshomaru just huffed slightly, before glancing down at her briefly.

"Get rid of that silly smile on your face." He said in an annoyed tone, and Yuki's smile widened.

"Why? Is it bothering you?" She asked lightly, a teasing tone in her voice.

He didn't answer, simply turning his eyes back to the front, and Yuki chuckled. She thought back to what she'd said to him as Koga was leaving.

" _You're letting them go because your priority's Naraku right?_ "

She'd given him the perfect excuse to let them go, and she'd known he would use it.

However, he was also disgruntled by it. And clearly, it had placed him in a stiffer mood now, though it only made Yuki smile as she thought about how he really didn't like showing he could be nice.

In that way, he was the same as Inuyasha. And thinking about what his face – or Inuyasha's - would be like if she ever said that aloud made Yuki giggle to herself.

Sesshomaru glanced at her briefly as she did, before looking back to the front as he and Yuki walked side-by-side on to their next destination.

* * *

A few miles to the side, Koga sat with Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Eat up." Koga announced at last, holding out the remaining half of the bag of chips that Kagome had given him earlier that day. "I saved these for you."

"Huh?" The other two perked up, surprised, and Koga shrugged as he said: "I'm sure Kagome would've wanted me to share these with you."

Ginta and Hakkaku stared at their leader for a moment, before Hakkaku said as he took the offered bag: "I won't argue."

"Thank you." Ginta added, moved by Koga's unexpected action.

"So," Koga said as he examined his friends, "how about explaining what you were _up_ to earlier?"

"We knew Sesshomaru was in the area, and we thought you'd start fighting with him if you met up." Hakkaku explained sheepishly, and Koga cocked his head.

"How come?" He asked, genuinely baffled by his comrades' worries, and Ginta and Hakkaku exchanged looks.

"Uh…" Hakkaku trailed off, and Ginta said evasively to Hakkaku: "I'll let you take a shot at that one."

Koga became serious as he said lowly: "One day, I'll defeat that Inuyasha. But," he lightened up as he sat back casually, "as of yet, I have no gripe with his older brother."

"Oh… I see…" Hakkaku mumbled, and Koga chuckled: "You were actually worried over a stupid thing like that?"

"Yeah, but," Ginta protested, "who's to say that Sesshomaru wouldn't have started a fight with you? Don't you understand?"

"Why would he?" Koga asked, puzzled, and Hakkaku explained nervously: "Well, you know. That human girl with him."

"Oh, that kid, right." Koga remembered the child he'd unwittingly saved, embraced in the half-demoness Yuki's arms. "Wonder why they'd let a little kid tag along with them like that?"

"Oh, well, uh." Hakkaku stuttered. "I-I don't know."

"Hm, I wonder if she's that Yuki's kid – seemed awfully close to her." Koga mused, folding his arms thoughtfully. "Now, _that_ I can understand. I'd want to keep a pretty girl like that around too, even if she's a half-demon; though of course she doesn't hold a candle to Kagome."

"Eeeh!" Ginta and Hakkaku panicked again, quickly shoving their hands over Koga's mouth to silence him as they glanced around in alarm, just in case Sesshomaru was still close enough that he'd heard.

Though they weren't sure if Sesshomaru would be offended at Koga's comparison, or at Koga's innuendo that Sesshomaru traveled with Yuki because he was interested in the half-demoness romantically, they were certain he'd feel insulted either way. And then he'd kill them.

Unfortunately, they ended up irritating Koga, and the young demon shoved them off and stood, shouting: "Cut it out!"

"Urp." The pair gulped, looking up at Koga, who was infuriated as he demanded: "You guys don't think I'm strong enough to defeat Sesshomaru? Fine!"

He growled as he strode forward: "Then I'll go prove you wrong! Right now! Huh?"

He paused in confusion as a heavy weight glomped itself around his back, and he looked back to see both Ginta and Hakkaku clinging to him desperately as they pleaded: "No! Please! Don't go!"

"Damn you!" Koga shouted, waving his arms around, but they hung on, begging: "Stop! Please!"

"Urgh!" Koga finally stopped, dropping his arms and hanging his head in defeat.

"All right!" He said, straightening up with his hands on his waist, and the other two fell back down in relief as Koga sighed in exasperation.

"But, hey, Ginta." He glanced back at his friend.

"Yes, Koga?" Ginta asked, peering up at his leader, and Koga questioned: "Weren't you interested in Yuki? You kept going on about her after we saw her that one time with Kagome."

"Oh…" Ginta smiled a little. "No… it's fine."

"Huh?" Koga asked, while Hakkaku asked: "Really?"

"Yeah." Ginta nodded.

His eyes turned to look out to the area where they'd parted with Sesshomaru's group, his gaze wistful but holding no regrets. The other two exchanged looks while Ginta became lost in his own thoughts for a while, staring into the distance as he remembered the look that had been on Yuki's face as she gazed up as Sesshomaru.

' _I guess… it just was never meant to be. But thank you, Yuki, for having been in my life, if just for that one moment._ ' He thought as he let his interest in the half-demoness go.

He knew he would never be able to pursue Yuki, not when she already looked at the dog demon lord with _those_ eyes. The eyes of a woman… in love.


	25. Poisons

"Grrr, that Naraku!" Jaken grumbled as they continued on their travels. "Just wait! I'll show him a thing or two! I can assure you! Hehehe."

It had been several days already since their run in with Koga, though they were still some ways from the Ox-Tiger mountain. So far there had been no sign of Naraku or any of his followers, but that wasn't anything new…

Yuki paused.

Sniffing the air, her eyes widened slightly, and she thought: ' _Well, I guess that's a lesson that I should never be too hasty!_ '

Glancing at Sesshomaru, she noted his pensive expression and asked softly: "You smell that?"

"Hn." He answered, moving forward once more, this time in the direction the faint but distinct smell was coming from.

Yuki followed, lapsing into thought as she did.

' _Kohaku…_ ' She thought. ' _He's nearby – well, relatively speaking. But I wonder… in what form we shall find him?'_

She recalled the sweet though confused boy she'd met the first time, and then those awful dead eyes he had whenever he was under Naraku's control.

' _Poor Sango._ ' Yuki thought, her heart going out to the demon slayer once more. ' _It must kill her every time she has to see him like that._ '

"Yuki," Rin called suddenly from behind as she rode on A-Un behind Jaken, "Lord Sesshomaru. I was wondering – why _do_ you seek Naraku?"

"Don't you know anything?" Jaken demanded before Yuki could answer. "Naraku dared to first try and use Lord Sesshomaru, and then he had the audacity to abduct _you._ Lord Sesshomaru is now bent on vengeance!"

"Huh?" Rin gasped, lighting up at this new revelation. "It's because of me?"

"Don't be so conceited you silly child!" Jaken scolded. "It's not about _you_. Lord Sesshomaru's honour has been insulted! It was one thing for Naraku to betray a brief alliance, but to steal someone under Lord Sesshomaru's protection is a direct attack on mi lord's honour! So don't let his calm demeanour fool you."

Yuki glanced back in warning, but Jaken didn't noticed – too busy looking back at Rin – as he continued: "Underneath, he is a boiling, angry, seething mass of- oof!"

Yuki sighed, shaking her head as Jaken bumped into Sesshomaru's leg. The demon lord had stopped as soon as Jaken had started to explain Sesshomaru's 'motive' for searching for Naraku. Jaken had been too preoccupied to notice, and now it looked like he was going to pay dearly for his words.

Jaken gulped as he stared up at Sesshomaru, who was looking down with a deadly glare.

"Uh oh." Jaken whimpered.

Yuki turned back to the front, just as a loud smack sounded behind her.

Sesshomaru walked passed her, and she followed him once more as – behind them – Rin bent over in concern over Jaken as he lay on his stomach, a large bump growing out of his head.

"I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut." Jaken moaned, and Rin agreed: "That _is_ what Yuki always tells you."

"Urgh." Jaken sighed, while Yuki glanced back amusedly before looking back at Sesshomaru.

"You're in a terrible mood considering we finally have a confirmation that we're probably headed in the right direction." Yuki noted, and Sesshomaru scowled over at her.

"Don't look at me like that – you can't scare me the way you scare Jaken." Yuki said lightly. "And you really should treat Jaken better – his mouth can run off sometimes, but he admires you greatly."

"I do not need you to tell me what to do." Sesshomaru answered curtly, and Yuki nodded as she agreed easily: "I know. But I'm not telling you – I'm suggesting. Even great lords take into account the advice they receive from their advisors right?"

"It is very ambitious of you to think you could ever be one of my advisors." Sesshomaru answered, and Yuki sighed: "It was just an example, but since you put it that way, then just consider it advice from a friend."

"I do not have such things." Sesshomaru answered a tad sharply, and Yuki said – scowling herself now in annoyance: "Well, I sure ain't your servant!"

There was a beat of silence between them, during which Yuki mentally scolded herself. Yes, Sesshomaru had been acting like an arse, but she'd known he would if she mentioned anything related to friendship or caring. But her temper had gotten the best of her in the moment, and she sure as hell wasn't going to take back what she said.

"I do not consider you my servant."

Yuki looked up in surprise at his words, but Sesshomaru wasn't even looking at her. He kept his eyes straight ahead, and his face seemed almost unchanged from its usual expression, but Yuki could see he was being sincere.

"… So, I'm less than even a servant?"

That did have him glancing at her, but Yuki smiled at him to show she _had_ meant it as a joke.

"Hm." Was his response, and Yuki laughed, appeased and more than a little touched that he'd bothered to care.

"Yuki!"

Yuki turned to look back at Rin as the child came hurrying over, just missing the slight flash of a smirk that flitted across Sesshomaru's face. It had been quick and was gone almost as soon as it came, but it had been there.

His face was back to a blank mask, however, as Yuki asked as Rin caught up: "Yes, Rin?"

"What about you, Yuki?" Rin asked, and Yuki hummed questioningly: "Hmm?"

"Why do you seek Naraku?" Rin asked innocently, and Yuki paused.

Very aware that Sesshomaru was also listening intently now – the question had never really occurred to him, for he'd never cared enough to ask – Yuki explained thoughtfully: "Because I didn't want to sit back and watch while Naraku gets stronger. He hurts innocent people, and when I saw what he'd done to people like Kohaku… It reminded me of you."

She smiled at Rin, who pointed to herself as she asked: "Me?"

"Yes." Yuki nodded. "I didn't want to wait, in case something happened to you, or anyone else. I don't want anyone else to get hurt. But if I'd just ignored Naraku, I would be equally guilty of his acts. Not taking action is the same as being guilty in my opinion. I knew I could help, so it was right that I do what I can."

"Wow." Rin noted, staring up at Yuki with wide eyes. "And that's why you came back?"

Yuki smiled a little.

"Partly." She answered truthfully, stealing a glance at Sesshomaru. Her request in their deal for him to let her travel with him and Rin replayed in her mind, and she thought Sesshomaru might be thinking the same thing.

" _And you kill me if I ever become dangerous._ " Yuki had said to him, after witnessing Inuyasha's transformation into a full demon, filled with bloodlust. " _Deal?_ "

But, not wanting to tell Rin that, she smiled and expertly shifted the conversation's focus as she said: "Besides, there was no way I'd be able to stay away from this much cuteness."

She poked Rin's cheek with a smile, making the girl giggle.

"Yuki!" Rin protested, as Yuki went on teasingly: "Seriously, Sesshomaru should be on the watch out – or I'll steal you away and hug you all to myself!"

Rin laughed at her absurdity, and as the pair continued to jest and laugh, Sesshomaru walked on ahead, keeping his eyes trained before him even as his ears remained trained on the two girlish voices behind him.

* * *

Yuki hummed softly, absently as they continued, and Rin cocked her head as she listened to the unfamiliar song.

"That's a pretty tune." She noted, catching Yuki by surprise. "Is it another song you learnt before, Yuki?"

"Hm? Oh." Yuki suddenly realized she'd been humming aloud, and she smiled a little wryly and – Sesshomaru thought – sadly. "No… I didn't _learn_ it, per se…"

"What do you mean, you didn't 'learn' it?" Rin asked, puzzled, and Yuki hesitated.

"Well…" She broke off suddenly, her head snapping to the side.

Sesshomaru's head had also turned in the same direction, both catching the scent of poison at almost the same time. Sesshomaru had caught it first, though now Yuki's ears perked as she caught the faint sound coming from the area first.

"That's… Kirara!"

Yuki glanced over at Sesshomaru, but he was already in motion.

"Jaken, protect Rin!" Sesshomaru ordered as he flew off in the direction of the poisonous smoke that both he and Yuki could smell.

Yuki hesitated, but he hadn't ordered her to stay. And as if in confirmation, his furry tail extended to her, and Yuki caught on. Clinging to the fur tightly, she kept her narrowed eyes focused ahead as Sesshomaru flew them quickly through the trees. All the while, the smell of toxic gas grew stronger, as did the scent of Kagome, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku.

Interestingly, Yuki didn't detect Shippo or Inuyasha, but that thought was overshadowed by a growing concern as she also smelt an unidentifiable, almost dead smell. It was almost… like the smell that Kikyo now carried – the smell of the undead.

"There." Yuki gasped, spotting the small hut at last.

It was positively reeking of poisonous gas, and the fumes emitted strongly around the hut in an almost protective bubble. Whoever was in there, and no doubt threatening Kagome and the others, clearly did _not_ want to be interrupted.

' _Too bad._ ' Yuki thought with a scowl as Sesshomaru landed them right at the edge of the hut doorway. She could hear a struggle inside, and Kagome's laboured breathing – and she abruptly realized that whoever was attacking them must be strangling Kagome.

Yuki stepped forward with a growl, but Sesshomaru stopped her.

"Do not come closer." He ordered, and Yuki frowned as Sesshomaru walked forward alone, stepping into the hut.

' _That old worrywart._ ' She thought briefly as he disappeared from view in the smoke.

She saw his claws flashing green from inside the doorway, and then an anguished cry followed by Kagome's hopeful gasp: "Inuyasha! Huh?"

Clearly, she'd seen her saviour… and sounded surprised at who she'd found.

' _I do keep telling them that he's not so bad.'_ Yuki thought. ' _Though I suppose since he's also always trying to kill Inuyasha, it does appear contradictory.'_

Yuki brightened as she saw the poisonous smoke starting to dissipate, and she carefully poked her head through the doorway just as Sesshomaru asked monotonously: "Tell me, is Inuyasha here?"

Yuki instantly noted Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Kagome lying prone on the ground, apparently barely able to move after being exposed to the toxins floating around in the air. Kagome was faring slightly better, able to barely lift her head up as she stared at Sesshomaru in complete shock.

But Yuki's eyes were drawn to a short and stubby man, apparently human though he strongly resembled a toad, lying on his stomach before Sesshomaru. His back and chest were bleeding heavily from where Sesshomaru had slashed at him, but Yuki frowned as she saw he barely seemed fazed. And, on top of that, he appeared to be the one who smelt of the undead.

' _Who is he?_ ' She wondered as she stepped up close behind Sesshomaru, just as the male Yuki didn't recognize asked: "And who are you?"

"I was about to ask you that." Sesshomaru answered the man disdainfully. "And I thought I told you to stay back, Yuki."

Kagome blinked in surprise, glancing behind Sesshomaru with blurry eyes to see the half-demoness as Yuki shrugged.

"The poison is dispelling." She said in explanation, and Sesshomaru glanced back briefly to send her an almost grieved look.

His attention was called back to the puny man before him as the man gaped: "You… tried to kill me, and you don't even know me?!"

He reached out and grabbed a straw satchel filled with what appeared to be several jars of ink, before he scrambled away. Yuki was surprised as the man fled passed them and through the door, and she could hear even Sesshomaru was intrigued as he noted after the man: "You felt the pain of my toxic claws, and yet you're still able to run?"

The dog demon followed his new prey outside, though not before adding in a quieter but no less sharp voice: "Yuki. _Stay back_ this time _._ "

She sighed, but nodded, bending down to check on Kagome instead as the girl collapsed once more from the poison's effects while Sesshomaru stalked the strange man outside.

The man was standing upright – completely unaffected by the wound on his chest – and he held two of his jars in each hand as he cackled: "Take this!"

Yuki's eyes widened as she saw a spray of some kind of inky toxin come pouring out of the jars, hitting Sesshomaru right on. The immediate stench of poison was almost overwhelming to the half-demoness's sensitive nose, and she quickly covered her nose and mouth as she watched the fight outside.

' _All right, so maybe Sesshomaru's not unjustified as a worrywart._ ' Yuki thought wryly to herself as she heard the man cackle.

"Taste my poison!" He laughed triumphantly, clearly thinking he'd overcome Sesshomaru. And the man certainly would have hindered Yuki if she'd been hit by that onslaught.

Unfortunately, his opponent was Sesshomaru, and Yuki watched as the poison cleared to reveal a completely unaffected Sesshomaru. Well, mostly unaffected – his irritation seemed to have grown as he stepped after the poison-wielder once more.

Yuki just saw the tiny man flinch, before Sesshomaru's back blocked her view. But she could still hear him, and she frowned as the man cried pleadingly: "Wait! Please, wait! I'm sorry! I was too hasty! Please spare me! Don't kill me! Eep!"

Yuki made a face as Sesshomaru stopped right before the poison-wielder, just as the man turned around and curled into a trembling ball.

' _Coward._ ' Yuki thought with a scowl as the man cried: "Don't kill me!"

He was sniffling, but Yuki's eyes narrowed suspiciously as the man began: "To show you my sincerity…"

He suddenly whirled back around, and Yuki just caught sight of a giant casket as the man shouted triumphantly: "Here's a little present!"

He opened the container, and Yuki did flinch this time as an enormous, red cloud of poison spilled out and over Sesshomaru.

"Goodbye, my friend!" The man cackled. "This poison even kills demons, like you!"

The smell was incredible, and Yuki was certain that if she had been the one hit by the attack, she would have been down in an instant. She had no immunity to poison, and as a half-demon her resistance to them – while stronger than humans' – was rather poor when compared to strong demons. As it was, she still winced as the faint wisps of poison hit her nose and entered her system, while the wood around the front of the hut melted.

Thankfully, Sesshomaru had none of her weakness.

"HUH?!" The man gaped as the poisonous gas thinned out before clearing completely, once again revealing a completely unaffected Sesshomaru.

"It's not working." The man said in confusion and horror. "Yet it's my very finest poison!"

Yuki coughed slightly, her body trying to expel the tiny amount of the poison she'd inhaled, and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed even further. Having already reached the end of his patience, he swung Tokijin mercilessly at the man, killing him instantly in a flash of blue energy.

The man died with a scream, his skeletal remains falling in a heap amongst the bushes as he flew back from the force of Sesshomaru's attack.

Sesshomaru was cold as he sheathed Tokijin once more, saying dismissively: "Your primitive concoctions are no match for my superior powers."

"Humble as ever." Yuki said a little sarcastically. "Though, that's not to say I'm not glad that your words are true."

Sesshomaru glanced back at her questioningly, and she explained with a small smile: "You're alive for it."

He blinked in surprise, and Yuki added, looking down at Kagome worriedly: "And you saved my friends."

"Hm." Sesshomaru began, his nose almost wrinkling slightly in distaste, when suddenly a voice shouted: "Kagome!"

"Inuyasha." Yuki said in surprise as the half demon came running, skidding to a stop before the ruined hut, Shippo on his shoulder.

"Yuki? Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, confused, before glancing over to see Kagome and his friends lying in heaps inside the hut, clearly poisoned.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried as Shippo gasped, and the pair hurried over.

"They all look like they're dead!" Shippo cried in horror as he jumped to land beside Kagome, but Yuki shook her head.

"They've been poisoned, but they're still alive." She informed Shippo and the worried Inuyasha.

Looking up to meet her friend's eyes, she promised: "Kagome's also alive, but she needs help… and soon."

Inuyasha's jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed again.

"And did you do this, Sesshomaru?" He snarled, whirling on his older brother. "Were you trying to kill them before Yuki stopped you?"

"No, Inuyasha-" Yuki began, when another voice croaked: "No… Sesshomaru saved us."

"Kagome!" Yuki said in relief, while Inuyasha asked: "Huh?"

Inuyasha glanced back at Kagome in disbelief, but she was staring out at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru didn't even look over as he dismissed: "No, I didn't save you. He couldn't answer my question, so I got rid of him. Simple as that."

Yuki sighed – unfortunately, she believed there was a strong truth to that statement even if she did believe that a part of the stubborn dog demon still saved Kagome for better reasons – while Inuyasha growled defensively: "What questions?"

Sesshomaru wasted no time as he replied: "I caught the boy, Kohaku's, scent."

The effect was instantaneous: Kagome lifted her head from Yuki's lap, where the half-demoness was letting her rest, while Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Huh?" Inuyasha glanced at Yuki, who nodded.

His gaze turned thoughtful, before he glanced back at his brother as Sesshomaru demanded: "Does that mean Naraku is near?"

He was staring at his brother now, his eyes narrowed as he examined Inuyasha's expression.

"Answer me, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru hissed. "Where is Naraku?"

Inuyasha hesitated, but Yuki asked softly: "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha exhaled sharply, his hands curling into fists, but he answered at last: "We haven't been able to find him yet, either. But now," he added as he looked right at Yuki, "we've got these phantoms possessing Sacred Jewel shards coming after us."

He turned to look back at Sesshomaru as he added grimly: "I'm sure Naraku's close by."

"That's all I need to know."

Sesshomaru turned, walking away as he added flatly: "Yuki."

"Coming." Yuki muttered, before looking at Inuyasha.

"Do you have something to help them?" She asked seriously as she held Kagome up, and he nodded.

Taking Kagome into his own arms, Inuyasha answered: "We acquired an antidote to poisons a while ago."

"Give it to them soon." Yuki warned as she stood up. "I've got to go, but if you need me, just give me a shout, Inuyasha."

"Keh, like he'd let you come." Inuyasha muttered, scowling after his brother, but Yuki shook her head.

"No – I'd come, if you ever needed me." She said softly. "You know that, right?"

Inuyasha looked back at her, his gaze softening and he nodded.

"Yeah."

Yuki turned, making to go, when Inuyasha added in an even quieter voice: "Are you all right?"

She glanced back questioningly, and Inuyasha elaborated as he watched his friend carefully: "It's the fourth of the fourth month of the year."

Her face filled with emotion and her eyes flooded with nostalgia. But Inuyasha was surprised as she answered softly: "Yeah… I think I am."

Her eyes flickered over to the disappearing dog demon walking far off into the trees, and Inuyasha nodded slowly.

"I see…" Was all he said, and Yuki smiled at him sadly.

"See you around, Inuyasha." She murmured, stooping to kiss his cheek before she ran off after Sesshomaru, calling in a much lighter tone: "Hey, Sesshomaru, wait up!"

Of course, he didn't, but neither had his pace been particularly fast – and Yuki caught up in no time. She turned and waved back at Inuyasha once before she and Sesshomaru disappeared from their sight, and Inuyasha sighed.

"Uh… what just happened?" Shippo asked, having witnessed everything in complete confusion, but Inuyasha shook his head.

"Let's get that antidote to these guys." He said, completely avoiding the subject, and he remained immovable on the topic for the rest of the day, no matter how much Shippo tried to pry an answer from him.

*A/N Song of the day: **Inuyasha's Lullaby (English)** from Inuyasha. I know I did the instrumental before, but I found this version with beautiful English lyrics to the melody that I just had to share! The link is here: /sQVEVmHRygI


	26. Barriers

Yuki and Sesshomaru soon rejoined Rin and Jaken in a large clearing, the human child calling brightly as soon as she spotted the approaching pair: "Look! Here come Lord Sesshomaru and Yuki, now!"

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called in delight, perking up visibly as soon as he spotted the dog demon. "Where have you been?"

Sesshomaru ignored him, stopping suddenly in his tracks; Yuki accidentally bumped into his back, not having expected him to stop. He didn't seem to care, remaining still as he stared to the side, and she rubbed her nose as she looked up at him curiously.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked, when she caught it too. It was Kohaku's scent once again.

"I've found him." Sesshomaru murmured, his nose locating the boy quicker than Yuki. Of course, Jaken and Rin, however, had no idea what he was talking about.

"Huh?" They asked, and Sesshomaru repeated impatiently, still looking off in the direction the smell was coming from: "I've _found_ him."

"Er, found who?" Jaken asked in confusion. If it were Naraku Sesshomaru had caught the scent of, Jaken had no doubt his lord would've already been gone, chasing after it. But instead, he stood there, simply staring.

"That little troublemaker." Sesshomaru murmured, and Yuki glanced at him while Jaken cocked his head in confusion.

"… Little troublemaker?" He wondered, and Yuki supplied: "Kohaku."

"Oh! The boy who was with Naraku?" Jaken asked, while Rin repeated: "Kohaku?"

Instead of replying, Sesshomaru turned and started off after the smell, following it as it started to move further away.

"Ah! Please wait, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken gasped as he hurried after the dog demon, but Yuki paused as she saw Rin looking after Sesshomaru anxiously.

"Rin?" She asked the child, and Rin looked at her.

"Yuki, do you think Lord Sesshomaru is going to kill Kohaku?" The child asked, and Yuki looked down at the girl in surprise.

"Oh… well, I don't know." Yuki admitted, because she really _didn't_ know. Sesshomaru could be rather unpredictable in that sense – while Yuki was certain she was now able to read when he was about to kill his opponent or not, she had no idea what Sesshomaru would do until he was actually faced with said opponent.

As Rin looked concerned, Yuki added comfortingly: "But, I won't let him. I can't do that to Sango, anyway."

"Who is Sango?" Rin asked questioningly, and Yuki explained: "A friend of mine, who knows Kohaku very well."

"I see." Rin said thoughtfully, and Yuki smiled.

Apparently, Rin had bonded closer with the boy than either she or Sesshomaru had been aware; it made Yuki wonder if Rin had met the boy Kohaku, not the puppet Kohaku. It would explain why Rin seemed to care so much about his fate.

Patting Rin's head, Yuki promised: "I won't let Sesshomaru hurt Kohaku, Rin. Promise."

Rin smiled up, and nodded. "Okay."

"Good. Now come on." Yuki smiled, removing her hand from Rin's head. "Let's go before Sesshomaru leaves us here on our own."

Rin nodded, before she reached up to take Yuki's hand. It surprised the half-demoness, but she didn't comment as, together, the pair walked off after Sesshomaru, and Kohaku.

As they went, Yuki paused momentarily, stopping in her tracks for only a fraction of a second.

In the distance, she thought she could smell Kagome and the others, along with a slight burnt scent. She frowned, wondering if something had happened to them. But there had been no call from Inuyasha, and she didn't smell anything strange from him, so, turning away, she carried on on her own journey.

* * *

"Wow." Rin gasped. "It's such a large mountain! Isn't it, Master Jaken?"

"Urgh, I feel awful." Jaken groaned in response.

The group had travelled for almost two days, following Kohaku's scent into the misty Mount Hakurei. But the deeper they went, the worse the demons were feeling, and even Yuki was feeling queasy as she followed Sesshomaru, the only demon still remaining tall and, apparently, unaffected. Though Yuki secretly suspected he, too, was suffering at least some migraines caused by the mountain's powers.

Eventually, Jaken and A-Un had collapsed, refusing and unable to go any further. Sesshomaru continued on, ignoring Jaken's sickly complaints, and - with a firm order to Rin to stay with Jaken - Yuki had followed after him.

"Why did I have to come to a wretched place like this one?" Jaken groaned as he lay on his stomach, and Rin asked in concern: "What's the matter, Master Jaken?"

"I'm in pain!" Jaken snapped, and Rin cocked her head as she asked curiously: "How come?"

Jaken stumbled back to his feet while A-Un moaned, unable to follow. Instead, the two-headed dragon remained lying on his side while Jaken snapped at Rin: "Don't you get it? Mount Hakurei is sacred! Demons like me have a difficult time even approaching it!"

He closed his eyes, fighting the thundering headache and the sickly feeling in his stomach, as he continued scathingly: "You probably don't feel anything because you're an innocent human girl. And Yuki will not feel it as strongly, being a half-demon."

Jaken groaned as he felt as though he was being pulled back as he continued: "But I feel as if I'm being dragged- hey!"

He suddenly realized that he _was_ being pulled, and by Rin no less. The child was holding him by the scruff of his shirt, dragging him behind her as she walked further into the mountains, wanting to follow Yuki and Sesshomaru.

"Wait!" Jaken shouted angrily, but Rin encouraged hopefully: "Come on! Let's just go look a little further, Master Jaken! Maybe we'll be able to see Yuki and Lord Sesshomaru!"

Jaken's face got gradually paler and sweat dripped down his face as he was pulled deeper into the mountain. As the pain grew in his muscles, threatening to cause spasm all over his body, Jaken's eyes widened and he gurgled.

"Hey." Jaken whimpered, tears starting to well in his eyes. "W-wait! I mustn't… stop! Go back! AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Jaken wrenched himself out of Rin's grip, sprinting back to where A-Un lay. Rin looked back in shock as Jaken lay down beside the dragon, gasping for breath and looking as though he had aged several centuries in the last minute.

"There's no way a massive evil like Naraku could exist here." Jaken moaned. "So then, why would Lord Sesshomaru want to…?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuki trailed after Sesshomaru, wrinkling her nose as the mountain's spiritual power grew stronger. It was starting to make her limbs feel like lead, though she reckoned she might make it a few miles further.

' _How is he still moving, though?_ ' Yuki wondered as she looked up at the back of Sesshomaru's head. ' _He's a powerful demon, to be sure, but that should in some ways make him even more susceptible to the mountain's spiritual powers. Unless he were a saint – which, for all I admire him, he clearly isn't – this should feel like torture for a demon like him._ '

"Oomph!"

Yuki rubbed her nose again as she looked up at Sesshomaru, having bumped into his back once more as he abruptly stopped walking.

"Sesshomaru?" Yuki questioned, but he was staring ahead with a slight frown.

Yuki turned, noting then that Kohaku's scent had suddenly disappeared – almost as though cut off.

"What-?" Yuki began, starting forward, but Sesshomaru extended his arm, blocking her path.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked, looking up at him startled.

"There is a sacred barrier." He informed her, and Yuki started.

"What?"

She turned back to the front. Holding out a hand tentatively, she touched the barrier, wincing slightly as sparks appeared. Withdrawing her hand, she glanced back up at Sesshomaru questioningly.

"You walked into it, and you're still standing?" She asked incredulously, and Sesshomaru almost scoffed.

"I am not so weak as to be brought down by a simple barrier." He replied as he turned and started back down the mountain.

"Yeah, yeah, okay your Great Lordship." Yuki sighed as she followed him back. "But," she became more serious as she looked up at him again, "do you think Naraku could be in here?"

"The boy, Kohaku's, scent disappeared without a trace." Sesshomaru said in reply, and Yuki pointed out: "Yes, but a demon as evil as Naraku couldn't possibly be able to hide in Mount Hakurei. While the mountain's power would be enough to shield his scent and aura, he would never be able to get close enough without being purified."

"And that is the question." Sesshomaru stated, and Yuki almost paused mid-step.

"You think he's somehow managed to hide here?" She asked slowly, and Sesshomaru replied firmly: "I know it."

Yuki nodded, her brow furrowing thoughtfully as she followed Sesshomaru back to where they had left Rin.

' _How did he do it?_ ' Yuki wondered as they walked. ' _Naraku, just what are you planning this time?_ '

* * *

"I'm so sorry!" Jaken cried as he prostrated himself on the ground at Sesshomaru's feet. "Please forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru! Rin ran off before I could stop her!"

Yuki stared at the mountain behind Jaken in dismay, while Sesshomaru glared down at Jaken.

"Where is she?" He demanded, before his nose told him the answer. Looking to where Yuki was, he questioned: "Inside the barrier?"

"But why would she go there?" Yuki asked worriedly, when Sesshomaru started to walk forward.

"Aaahhhh!" Jaken gasped as Yuki also stared in shock. "You mustn't go in there, Master!"

Jaken grabbed onto Sesshomaru's ankles pleadingly as he begged: "If you enter sacred grounds, even you will be instantly purified."

"He's right." Yuki said as she came up beside Sesshomaru. "But I might be able to go a little further. I could see if I can-"

She broke off, turning to look down into the barrier, while Jaken agreed as he beseeched: "Yes, let Yuki go, mi lord! You would not-"

"Be quiet." Sesshomaru ordered as he looked down impassively at the tiny demon clinging to his leg.

"Ah?" Jaken gaped, but Sesshomaru continued: "And look behind you."

Sesshomaru raised his eyes to look where Yuki was staring, and Jaken glanced back, puzzled as to what they were staring at. He then gasped as he saw a small figure coming running towards them.

"Is that?" He gasped as Yuki stepped forward, disregarding the pain the barrier sent through her. "Rin?!"

"Yuki! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called brightly as she ran up, hugging Yuki first as the half-demoness waited for her.

Yuki hugged her back, before pulling back and scolding: "Rin, I thought I told you to stay with Jaken! You had me worried!"

"I'm sorry." Rin apologized, when Sesshomaru demanded: "Kohaku was there, wasn't he?"

Yuki tensed, while Rin hesitated as Sesshomaru looked down at Rin expectantly. Jaken looked between them, before he ordered: "Now, be honest, Rin! You can't deceive Master's keen nose!"

Yuki squeezed Rin's shoulder in comfort and as a sign of support, and Rin bowed her head.

"Uh… the truth is," Rin admitted as she looked back up at Sesshomaru pleadingly, "Kohaku helped me escape."

Yuki sighed, before she looked down at Rin sharply as the child continued: "There were lots and lots of demons in the cave."

"What's that?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes narrowing slightly while Yuki looked up at Sesshomaru with wide eyes.

Rin continued earnestly, mistaking her guardians' surprise: "Kohaku protected me from the demons! So, um…"

The little girl trailed off as Sesshomaru turned away, meeting Yuki's eyes briefly. The half-demoness then turned with Sesshomaru to stare back at where Rin had come from, both thinking the same thing.

' _Demons…_ behind _the sacred barrier?_ '

"Lord Sesshomaru? Yuki?" Rin asked carefully, looking between them confusedly. Sesshomaru didn't look at her, while Yuki looked down at Rin with an unreadable expression, though it seemed worried.

"Yuki?" Jaken asked as well, and Yuki shook her head.

"Don't worry about it." She told them, before she looked back at the mountain along with Sesshomaru.

' _So, that's how you did it, Naraku._ ' Yuki thought, at the same time Sesshomaru thought triumphantly: ' _I understand, now. Naraku's little trick._ '


	27. Jakotsu and Suikotsu

The group had travelled away from the mountain, but even though they'd moved quite away, the purifying energy had barely dissipated. Yuki frowned thoughtfully while Rin gasped: "Look at the size of the valley!"

"I still feel terrible." Jaken groaned, swaying on his feet and looking as though he wanted to vomit, though A-Un had recovered enough to be carrying the human child once more.

Yuki glanced at Sesshomaru, before she sidled closer to say worriedly, but softly so that Rin and Jaken wouldn't hear: "The purifying aura extends as far away as this."

"Hn." He answered in affirmative, his eyes also narrowed with thought.

Sesshomaru bent his knees slightly, and Yuki sighed as he leapt from the cliff they'd been perched upon before she jumped after him. She winced as the purifying effects of the aura touched her, but otherwise ignored it as she grabbed onto Sesshomaru's furry train.

He pulled her closer, extending his own power over her to lessen the purifying aura's effects on her. She sighed in relief before nodding at him in thanks, while Jaken cried after them: "Ah, Lord Sesshomaru! Yuki?!"

"After them, A-Un!" Rin called, and the dragon took off after his lord and the half-demoness.

"Hold on, Rin!" Jaken cried. "Don't leave me behind!"

A-Un's tail whipped back in answer, and Jaken yelped before he grabbed on. He then cried as he held onto A-Un's tail for dear life, yelling at Rin: "Slow this thing down, won't you? I don't want to fall off! AH!"

Jaken wailed as the purifying aura took effect, causing painful spasms and electric shocks to run through him, and Rin shouted: "Stop making such a fuss, Master Jaken!"

"Ow! Ah! I can't help it! OW!" Jaken cried, and Rin retorted: "You're so annoying!"

"Ah! I can't take this!" Jaken yelped as they flew deeper into the valley.

* * *

Yuki frowned as she looked up at the sky while Jaken and Sesshomaru examined a creaky wooden bridge, linking their path from one mountain cliff to another.

Rin was playing with her foot on the earth, while occasionally peeking over the side of the cliff and down to the river that Yuki had informed her earlier was flowing far below. It was hidden through the heavy fog, but the demons could hear the faint sounds of the river rapids so Rin took their word on it without question.

Sesshomaru was restless, trying to find a better bearing for his search, and Yuki was not being very helpful. Not that it was really her fault.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru turned to stare back at the forest behind them.

"They're coming." He stated as he stared to the side, and his companions turned to look at him in surprise.

"They?" Yuki questioned, while Jaken simply asked: "Huh?"

Sesshomaru took off without answering, and Yuki sighed in exasperation while Jaken cried: "Wait, Lord Sesshomaru."

"As if he ever does." Yuki muttered, before glancing back up at the sky uneasily.

She turned sharply as she heard a whizzing sound coming from the trees, just before a strange blur came flying out of the forest and at Sesshomaru.

He reacted instantly, blocking the attack with his Tokijin, and Yuki frowned as she saw that the blur was a strange zig-zag of blades, connected together in an almost whip-like fashion.

The blades clinked as they were thrown back from Sesshomaru's block, and Yuki moved to cover Rin as the girl gasped: "What is that?"

Jaken was also staring in a mix of shock and awe, and they watched as the blades retracted before falling with a final clink to their original sword as the weapon's owner, a strange humanoid figure, rose up out of the bushes.

"Are you Naraku's follower?" Sesshomaru demanded, keeping his eyes carefully on their attacker.

Yuki also watched the newcomer with a frown. She thought she detected the smell of the undead similar to the poison user they'd encountered last time with Inuyasha's group, but other than that, it was difficult to say even what gender this person was. She would guess it was a man, but he was dressed like a woman in a delicate purple kimono and his features underneath the blue paint on his cheeks were just feminine enough that it could be a manly-looking woman.

The man chuckled, before answering in a feminine but distinctly male voice: "How very perceptive of you."

"Just like that poison user." Sesshomaru deduced, clearly having made the same connection that Yuki had. "You reek of a dead mortal."

"My." The man said mockingly. "What a keen sense of smell. Just what I'd expect from Inuyasha's older brother!"

He suddenly swung his sword, releasing the whip-like attack once more, but Sesshomaru blocked it again with a swift strike of his sword. Before the man could recover, Sesshomaru was rushing at him, Tokijin raised, and the man gasped.

"Ah!" The man cried as Sesshomaru leapt at him.

He barely dodged it, but the man was still thrown back from the force as Sesshomaru's sword blasted the ground where the man had been a second before.

"Gah! That was a close call." He muttered as he scrambled away while Jaken cheered and laughed jeeringly.

"Silly mortal!" Jaken shouted gleefully. "Spare yourself the suffering, and let him slay you quickly-!"

"Jaken!"

Yuki pushed him swiftly out of the way as she drew Rin back protectively. At the same time, she drew Kiba and Tsume – just in time, she blocked the strange whip-blade attack.

"Yuki!" Rin gasped while Jaken looked up with wide eyes at their attacker.

"You talking to me, imp?!" The man demanded angrily. "Well?"

"Who are you calling 'imp'?!"Jaken retorted, while Yuki said to the man sharply: "Leave him alone."

"Hmph, you were quick, I'll give you that." The man said, turning to Yuki scornfully. "For a _woman_ that is."

Yuki's glare intensified, and the man smirked, before he tensed. Sesshomaru had launched himself at the man's exposed back, but the man reacted swiftly, turning and throwing his attack again as he snarled: "Gr, what's this?!"

"Yuki!" Sesshomaru called sharply as he blocked the attack with cold, angry eyes. "Jaken!"

"Yes, mi lord!" Jaken answered, and Yuki ordered: "Jaken, you take the lead."

"Right!" Jaken turned to Rin, grabbing her hand and urging: "This way, Rin. Hurry!"

"Wait, but-!" Rin began, but Jaken interjected as he pulled her along quickly: "There's nothing we can do here!"

He led the way to the wooden bridge as Sesshomaru landed before them protectively, and Jaken added hurriedly: "Except stay out of Lord Sesshomaru's way!"

Yuki waited until Rin had gone passed her before she backed away behind the child and Rin, keeping her eyes on Sesshomaru and the strange man.

Sesshomaru remained where he was, sword held out as he blocked his opponent's path. His nose kept him informed of Yuki's position, and he smelt it as soon as she turned and finally left, hurrying after Rin and Jaken.

Her scent was already beginning to change, he noted with a brief flash of worry, but he shifted his focus back to his opponent as the man noted: "Hmm. So, you don't want the little girl to get in harm's way. Well, aren't you just the kindest thing around. Though you also seemed rather protective of that half-demon. I wonder why? You don't trust her abilities?"

"Huh. "Sesshomaru scoffed, pointedly ignoring the jabs. "You talk a great deal for a dead mortal."

"I'm getting tired of you harping on me about being dead!" The man snapped irritably, frowning angrily and almost petulantly.

His mood shifted suddenly once more, and he closed his eyes as he sighed: "Oh, never mind. With the girl and half-demon gone, at least you'll be able to concentrate on our battle."

Sesshomaru just stared at the man evenly, and the man grinned before he threw his sword's whip attack as he cried: "Come on! Let's do it!"

Sesshomaru dodged the attack easily, before he launched into his own counterattack.

* * *

"I'm worried about Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said worriedly, glancing back as she ran between Jaken and Yuki across the rickety bridge through the mist. "Think he'll be all right?"

"Fool!" Jaken retorted as he led the way. "He would never succumb to the attacks of a mere mortal!"

"You might though, Master Jaken." Rin pointed out, and Yuki sighed while Jaken snapped back: "Watch your tongue, girl! I'm a demon, too, remember? I would never fall at the hands of a human! I am not weak like you, or Yuki!"

"Yuki would beat you in a battle." Rin reminded, and Jaken shouted angrily: "Not today, she wouldn't!"

"Shut up!" Yuki ordered, and Jaken glanced back as he shouted: "You can't order me-"

"No, Jaken, be quiet! Stop!" Yuki ordered as she grabbed Rin and skid them both to a halt while staring over Jaken's head and at something in front of them.

Jaken looked forward, before he also skid to a halt.

There was an ominous creak ahead on the bridge, hidden in the mist, and Rin gasped while Jaken cocked his head questioningly.

"Jaken, get behind me." Yuki said quietly as she maneuvered herself along the bridge to stand before Rin and Jaken.

The demon did as she said, placing himself before Rin but behind Yuki as she drew her swords while staring ahead with her ears perked and twitching restlessly.

The bridge creaked again, before a shadowy figure appeared at the end of the mist.

"Huh? What's this?" Jaken asked, while Yuki tensed. Jaken gasped and he began to tremble in fear as the figure continued to approach, getting clearer the closer it came.

Finally, he came close enough that they could make him out in the mist and Yuki hissed.

He was a large, well-built man, covered in armour and wielding tiger-claws on his hands. His face was painted with green stripes, and Jaken whimpered: "He looks terribly strong."

But that wasn't what concerned Yuki – what had her ears flattening to her head and a growl erupting from the back of her throat was the clear smell of the undead that hung around this man. The same smell as the man fighting Sesshomaru.

' _It's a trap!_ ' She realized, just as the man raised his tiger-claws.

"Run!" Yuki shouted at Rin and Jaken as she leapt at the newcomer.

* * *

Back at the cliff, Sesshomaru turned his head sharply as he heard Yuki's voice in the distance, followed by the sound of Jaken and Rin's voices.

* * *

Jaken yelped while Rin screamed as the man slashed at Yuki in retaliation. She blocked the attack – barely – before swiping Tsume at the man as Jaken grabbed Rin's hand and started to run back across the bridge.

Yuki's opponent blocked it, before retaliating and Yuki grit her teeth as the claws barely missed her face.

"Wait, Yuki-!" Rin cried, but Jaken yelled: "We're no help! We must get to Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Hahaha, I'd like to see you try!" The man shouted, but Yuki snarled as she swiped at the man: "Don't forget about me!"

* * *

As soon as Sesshomaru got distracted, his opponent – Jakotsu – leapt into the air, readying to attack as he cried: "Here's my chance!"

He threw his attack, and this time Sesshomaru wasn't quick enough. The whip-blade hit Tokijin's hilt, and Sesshomaru growled slightly as Tokijin went flying out of his hand.

The sword imbedded itself into the rocky mountain behind him, and Jakotsu taunted, swinging his sword threateningly: "Hang onto your head, or I'll lop it off! Hahaha!"

* * *

Yuki grit her teeth as she struggled to block her opponent – Suikotsu – while he swung harshly at her with each of his claws. His sheer strength – no doubt enhanced by the power of the Shikon jewel fragment that she knew was hidden somewhere on his body and that had resurrected him in the first place – was starting to beat down on her, and Yuki knew she wouldn't last much longer.

' _Damn it!_ ' She thought furiously as she swung Kiba at Suikotsu's arm. He blocked it easily before swinging down at her, and Yuki jumped quickly into the air.

"Staff of two heads!"

Yuki started as, taking advantage of the fact that Yuki was still up in the air, Jaken attacked Suikotsu.

"Don't worry Yuki, I'll protect you!" He shouted, and Yuki gaped as she landed behind him.

"Yuki!" Rin cried in relief, and Yuki stared.

"What are you still doing here?" She demanded, and Rin replied anxiously: "I was worried about you."

"Jaken, I told you to run with Rin!" Yuki cried, and Jaken snapped back: "We cannot go back, or that other mortal will be there!"

' _Besides, if anything happened to Yuki, Lord Sesshomaru would have my head._ ' He thought with a gulp.

The staff's flame died down, revealing a smoking bridge and Suikotsu gone.

"Hehehe… so much for that threat." Jaken said in relief, but Yuki's eyes were wide with horror.

Rin agreed with her as she cried: "Yeah, but the bridge, Master Jaken!

The bridge creaked and wobbled, the fire having burnt the ropes holding it together, and Yuki yelled: "RUN!"

They turned, ready to sprint away, when suddenly a tiger-claw came plunging out of the wooden bridge beneath Yuki's feet.

"ARGH!" Yuki screamed as it sliced through her calf. It was not fatal, nor too severe, as she'd managed to jump out of the way at the last minute, but it was deep enough that blood started pouring down the side of her leg.

"AH! Yuki!" Jaken cried, as Rin screamed: "Yuki!"

"Damn him!" Yuki snarled as Suikotsu hung underneath the bridge, having used the mist to keep himself hidden. And Yuki's weakening powers had failed to smell or sense him there. ' _Damn it!_ '

"You can't get rid of me that easily!" Suikotsu snarled as he started to climb back up through the hole he'd punched through into the bridge, and Yuki yelled: "Jaken, Rin, run!"

But before they could, the bridge – weakened by Jaken's fire and strained by Suikotsu's attack – finally snapped, and Jaken shrieked while Rin screamed as they all plummeted down into the gorge, and Yuki cried:

"RIN!"

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes had narrowed the instant he caught the scent of Yuki's fresh blood, and he almost snarled. Her blood was changing already, becoming muted and sweeter as her humanity started to take over.

But when he heard their screams, his head snapped around.

Turning his back on his own fight, Sesshomaru launched himself at the bridge, flying towards his fallen wards. Jakotsu gasped at his sudden departure, torn between surprise and anger, when he noticed something.

' _Hmm… I heard that girl was his weakness. Though I wasn't expecting Suikotsu to be so quick against the half-demon._ ' He thought. ' _I was originally going to kidnap the kid and use her as a hostage… but I never thought he'd leave himself wide open for me!_ '

Jakotsu grinned as he stared at Sesshomaru's exposed back, before he threw his attack right at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru dodged the blow, abruptly shifting course, and Jakotsu laughed: "Ha! It's only just the beginning!"

He threw his whip-blade after Sesshomaru before belatedly realizing where the dog demon had been heading. Sesshomaru landed on the mountain side, grabbing Tokijin and easily removing the sword from where it was wedged in the rocks. He then kicked off the mountain, causing Jakotsu's blade-whip to land uselessly against the mountain.

But then, he turned his back once more on the fight, flying off towards the gorge again. Jakotsu shouted furiously as he launched another attack: "Now I've got you!"

And for a moment, he really thought he had.

His whip-blade wrapped around Sesshomaru like a bubble, and as it closed in on the dog demon, Jakotsu thought triumphantly: ' _Yes!_ '

But suddenly, the blades were flying off Sesshomaru, the demon lord having used Tokijin to slash them away easily without even looking, and Jakotsu gasped.

He remained frozen in place, eyes wide, as his whip-blade came crashing back, landing sharply right before his face, and he said in a mix of awe and disbelief: "He deflected my Jakotsu sword, and flung it back at me!"

It had never happened to him before, and he remained too shocked to move while Sesshomaru flew away.

' _Hm._ ' Sesshomaru thought, glancing back. ' _That was close. But not close enough._ '

He faced forwards once more as he flew down into the gorge after Yuki, Rin, and Jaken, and as the smell of blood grew stronger, his eyes narrowed.

' _Yuki._ ' He thought.


	28. Altercation at Mount Hakurei

Sesshomaru leapt down into the ravine, closing in on the river that they'd scented before. He landed swiftly along the river's edge, staring at the water before looking downriver.

' _Rin must've been carried downstream – I can no longer smell her._ ' He thought. ' _And Yuki…_ '

He moved quickly down the river, following the strong smell of blood.

Jaken lay, groaning, a few paces down, and he slowly awoke just as Sesshomaru passed by. At first, it appeared Sesshomaru was simply going to move on, leaving him there, but he stopped when he'd walked just a foot or so down.

"Jaken." He stated without looking back, and Jaken squeezed his eyes shut.

"Are you pretending to be dead, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked flatly, but his eyes were narrowed and his tone clearly indicated his irritation.

Jaken leapt up instantly, and he scrambled around before prostrating himself on a boulder as he begged: "Please forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru! I promise I shall find Rin and Yuki, even if it costs my life! Hm?"

Jaken glanced up to see Sesshomaru had already moved on, ignoring him.

"My lord? Ah! Wait for me-!" Jaken began as he scrambled to pick up the Staff of Two Heads and follow Sesshomaru, before he skid to a halt before he rammed into Sesshomaru as the dog demon stopped suddenly.

"Mi lord-? Ah!" Jaken gasped as he spotted the figure lying washed up on the riverbank. "Yuki!"

The girl was unconscious, her caramel hair plastered to her face while the ends drifted slightly in the river, but Jaken breathed in relief as he saw her chest rising and falling, indicating she was alive.

"Oh, thank goodness." Jaken sighed, while Sesshomaru stepped forward.

"Hm?"

Jaken cocked his head questioningly before his mouth dropped open in shock as Sesshomaru actually knelt down before picking Yuki up slightly in his arm so she was almost cradled against him.

Sesshomaru ignored Jaken's gaping, his eyes travelling briefly over Yuki's face and body, checking she had no other injuries, before finally resting on her right calf. It was bleeding profusely, as he'd expected while he'd been tracking her scent. The water had prevented the wound from healing, and the constant lap of water had made her bleed out more than she should have, even when as weakened as she was.

"She is not healing…" Jaken also noted as he came up carefully beside Sesshomaru. "Ah?!"

Jaken gaped once more as Sesshomaru abruptly tore a large strip of cloth off the edge of his kimono.

"Lord Sesshomaru?!"

But Sesshomaru ignored him as he balanced Yuki on his upper arm, leaning her mostly against his chest, and using his teeth and one hand he wrapped the torn cloth around Yuki's bleeding calf, bandaging it neatly and carefully.

"…Milord?" Jaken asked, confused as Sesshomaru finished covering Yuki's wound entirely.

"Have you forgotten already, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked as he lifted Yuki up in his arm, half carrying and cradling her with his hand tucked under her legs and bracing her mostly against his chest while he got back to his feet. "The night is almost upon us."

"Ah!" Jaken gasped, looking up in surprise as he remembered. The fog was too thick to see it, but the sun would be setting now… and the full moon rising.

"Come." Sesshomaru ordered as he took off into the air once more, and Jaken leapt up to grab the end of his fur train while Yuki remained tucked safely in Sesshomaru's arm while she lay out cold.

* * *

Sesshomaru flew across a field, breaking away from the forest as he chased after the smell of the undead, and his eyes narrowed as he saw the direction it came from.

' _The scent of the walking dead._ ' He thought to himself. ' _They're somewhere at the base of Mount Hakurei._ '

Though, it was harder than it should have been to focus on tracking the two undead mortals. The smell of Yuki's blood – sweet and almost floral now, in her human state, compared to the faint scent of fresh snow that accompanied her half-demon smell – was a distraction. It was a much more preferable smell, like a waft of perfume - even though the blood had long-since dried – compared to the reek of dead mortal.

On his train, Jaken groaned, barely holding on as he mumbled: "I don't feel so good, my lord. Is it my imagination, or has the barrier become quite a lot stronger than before?"

Sesshomaru didn't reply, and Jaken whimpered.

' _Oh, he's still not talking to me._ ' He cried silently as he rubbed his face sorrowfully into Sesshomaru's fur.

"Mmm…."

Jaken perked up while Sesshomaru's eyes immediately dropped to the girl lying in his arms as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Yuki." He called, and she blinked her brown eyes blearily at him.

' _Oh, so he talks to_ her _._ ' Jaken thought a little bitterly, though he too was relieved the young woman was awake.

"… Se…sshomaru?" She murmured, before her eyes widened as she fully regained herself. "Rin!"

She started to shoot up, but the action jostled her and she almost toppled right out of Sesshomaru's arm.

"Gah!" She gasped, dark hair flying as she flailed.

His hand tightened on her thigh to keep her steady as Yuki regained herself, her hand shooting out to grip his shirtfront while the other tightened instinctively around his arm in an automatic way to reassure herself that she wouldn't fall from his grip.

Heart pounding from the sudden adrenaline, Yuki looked back up at Sesshomaru with wide eyes.

"Sorry." She gasped, but he seemed unaffected, as though he'd been expecting her reaction, as he answered simply: "Hn."

"What happened?" Yuki asked as she looked around before wincing. "Ow."

"Your leg is injured." Sesshomaru reminded her, and Yuki nodded.

Her hand had instinctively moved to touch her wounded calf gingerly as the pain flared now that she'd regained consciousness and her adrenaline rush had died down a little.

"I remember that." She told Sesshomaru. "What happened after we fell? I remember grabbing Rin, but…"

She trailed off. She'd caught the child as they fell, pulling her into her arms, but when they'd hit the water, she'd lost consciousness from the impact and the blood loss from her leg.

' _It wouldn't have been a problem if it hadn't been so close to sunset._ ' Yuki thought with a growl, glaring at the full moon hanging in the ink-black sky as though mocking her.

"Rin has been taken captive." Sesshomaru explained shortly, and Yuki hung her head.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "I couldn't protect her."

"… It was not your fault."

Jaken looked up sharply from his place behind Sesshomaru, silently screaming incredulously: ' _WHAT?!_ '

"Yes, it was." Yuki argued, not knowing Jaken was there and staring at Sesshomaru indignantly. "I should have been able to take him!"

"You were weakened." Sesshomaru countered, and Yuki scowled: "It's no excuse."

"It is not an excuse; it is fact." Sesshomaru pointed out. "You cannot prevent it."

"I hate when you use logic." Yuki muttered petulantly. "And I _hate_ feeling so weak."

"You are weak." He pointed out flatly, and she snapped: "Yes, thank you for reminding me."

Sesshomaru didn't respond to that as he simply stared ahead, and Yuki sighed.

"… Thank you, though." She said quietly, and he glanced down at her briefly.

"For saving me, for bandaging my leg… and for bringing me along." Yuki elaborated, and Sesshomaru's eyes softened even as he turned his gaze back to his path.

"It was nothing." He answered, and Yuki nodded. She knew he didn't like emotional talk, so she dropped it at that – he knew she was genuinely grateful and that was enough.

Yuki went quiet for a moment, before she asked as she noted the direction they were headed: "They took Rin to Mount Hakurei?"

"Hn."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as his focus returned solely to his current mission, and Yuki asked slowly: "A trap?"

"It will fail." Sesshomaru answered back, almost a snarl as he thought about the two undead humans who had dared to challenge him.

Yuki nodded before leaning back into him as Sesshomaru took them off, back towards the mountain.

' _… I swear, sometimes I don't understand them._ ' Jaken thought as he listened to Yuki and Sesshomaru's exchange. ' _Why does Lord Sesshomaru let her speak to him so easily? And_ how _does she know better what to do and say, then_ I _who have served Lord Sesshomaru for centuries?!_ '

* * *

Sesshomaru landed at the mountain's edge, and Jaken almost rolled off as he felt like gagging from the mountain's purifying energy.

Yuki placed herself gingerly on her feet as Sesshomaru let her down, and though she winced slightly she remained upright. She tested her weight, and was unsure if she should be pleased or not as she found her leg would hold some weight so she would be at least able to limp around. While it was better than could be hoped for, she was also hyper-aware that if she'd still been her half-demon self, the wound would have been so much easier to ignore, if not healed by now.

' _Sometimes I really hate being human._ ' She thought with a scowl. ' _Actually, I_ always _hate being human._ '

Sesshomaru noted her discontent, but he ignored it, choosing instead to sniff the air.

With that, he started forward, following the scent of Rin's captors while Yuki hobbled, and Jaken stumbled, after him.

"Wait for me, my lord." Jaken groaned, feeling ill from the mountain's effect, while Yuki struggled to keep up. At least the mountain no longer had an effect on her… that was one positive to being mortal.

Yuki hissed as she bumped her toe on a rock, cursing silently. Sesshomaru glanced back sharply, but Yuki didn't notice, too busy scowling at her leg.

The uneven road was definitely not helping her as she tried not to place too much weight on her injured calf, and she thought bitterly: ' _I take that back. I_ do _hate being human._ '

Yuki shrieked a little in surprise as she suddenly felt herself being lifted up, and she cried: "Sesshomaru?!"

He didn't reply as he lifted her onto his shoulder.

"Do not fall." He ordered as he started to walk once more, Yuki sitting on his right shoulder, on his furry wrap. She gasped as his movements made her sway and she was tempted to grab his head for balance.

Knowing she'd likely die for it, Yuki instead contented herself with instead gripping his shoulder and fur for stability.

' _Thank God I'm not sitting on his left shoulder._ ' Yuki thought briefly. ' _That armour looks really bulky and painful._ '

Shaking the thought from her head, Yuki asked instead worriedly: "Sesshomaru?"

"Hm?" He actually responded, and she asked cautiously: "Are you okay? The barrier should still be strong, and it should be affecting you even if it doesn't hurt me anymore."

"It is of no consequence." Was his response and she sighed.

"Well, if I'm just adding a burden to you-" She began, but he cut her off: "Don't be absurd."

"… Then I can walk on my own." Yuki mumbled the end of her offer, and Sesshomaru pretended not to hear her.

Jaken gawped at the sight as Sesshomaru walked ahead with Yuki perched on his shoulder.

' _How…?_ ' He wondered as he struggled to follow his master. Jaken quickly yelped as he felt another strong shock from the mountain's purifying energy, but as he looked back at Sesshomaru he was astounded to see the demon lord looking completely unaffected, even as the energy buzzed around him like electricity.

' _Doesn't he feel anything?_ ' Jaken wondered incredulously. ' _Am I the only one feeling sick?_ '

Clenching his fist determinedly, Jaken stated: "If he can handle it, I can! I can do anything once I put my mind to it!"

With that self-encouragement, he picked himself up and ran after Sesshomaru. But he instantly hit the barrier and bounced back, slightly fried, and he groaned as he thought to himself: ' _Then again… maybe not._ '

* * *

It was almost an hour later when Sesshomaru paused beside a boulder.

Yuki looked down at him curiously, before gasping slightly as he abruptly reached up and grabbed her by the waist. Sliding her carefully down, he placed her on her feet once more as he stared down the misty mountain.

"Sesshomaru?" Yuki began softly, barely under her breath as she knew a demon hearing might pick up her voice if she spoke any louder.

"Hide, and do not come out until it is safe." Sesshomaru warned as he left her behind the boulder.

But she caught his hand, and Sesshomaru looked down at her. Yuki met his gaze, fighting the urge to blush as she read his surprise, and she told him seriously: "Be careful, Sesshomaru."

She didn't add that she meant it because she knew the barrier was affecting him – his pride would probably not accept that. But he heard it anyway and his eyes narrowed just slightly in irritation.

But Yuki gazed at him imploringly, her chocolate-coloured eyes shining with her genuine concern after his safety, and at last he jerked his head once in a stiff nod.

Satisfied, Yuki let go of him and Sesshomaru moved away as Yuki settled herself behind the boulder. She kept herself hidden but continued to watch him curiously as Sesshomaru stood, not fifteen paces away, staring down at the mountain path beneath their current position. Waiting.

They didn't have to wait long before they heard Jakotsu's voice float up.

"He's not following – I guess the barrier's too strong for even Sesshomaru to make it this far."

"Humph. I wouldn't say so." Suikotsu's voice interjected.

Yuki peeked around to see the two undead humans as they stood just below. Jakotsu had been looking back over his shoulder, and Yuki briefly noted that his kimono top was missing, as though it had been cut off. Perhaps during his battle with Sesshomaru. Suikotsu was in front, carrying Rin like a luggage bundle under his arm, as he started up at where Sesshomaru stood on the mountain road above theirs.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You've come!" Rin called, brightening instantly.

' _Oh, Rin._ ' Yuki sighed to herself. ' _I'm glad you're all right, but I fear that they're using you to try kill Sesshomaru._ '

Of course, the key word there was 'try'.

"He cut us off." Suikotsu growled irritably, and Yuki smirked to herself.

"Damned wretch!" Jakotsu scowled. "You're a demon, and yet the barrier isn't affecting you."

He growled as Sesshomaru's only response was to draw Tokijin, and Jakotsu shouted as he drew his own sword: "Then maybe this will!"

He thrust his sword forward, releasing his special whip-blade attack, but Sesshomaru jumped and easily dodged it. Well, now Yuki knew why he'd chosen to leave her hidden several paces away. Aside from the practicality of having her hidden further from Jakotsu and Suikotsu's view, Sesshomaru had probably anticipated Jakotsu's reaction.

Jakotsu swung his sword, arching it around to follow Sesshomaru as the demon leapt from boulder to boulder to avoid the attack. Yuki flinched as Jakotsu flung his sword irritably, shooting his whip-blades right at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned to block the attack quickly, sending the blades flying away as usual, but Yuki's eyes widened as she saw a thin line of red appear on Sesshomaru's arm.

"My lord, you're wounded." Rin gasped, also spotting the blood trailing down Sesshomaru's arm, and Jakotsu chuckled.

"I thought so." Jakotsu taunted. "Your skills _have_ been dulled by the barrier!"

Rin gasped, before crying out as she struggled in Suikotsu's arms: "Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Be quiet." Suikotsu ordered, placing his tiger-claw against Rin's neck threateningly.

Rin flinched while Yuki's jaw clenched as her gaze flickered from Rin to Sesshomaru when Jakotsu mocked: "Your pride is truly astounding. Especially since you can barely even stand. All thanks to the barrier!"

He launched another attack at Sesshomaru, which he blocked efficiently, before his eyes narrowed. He twirled Tokijin slightly, catching Jakotsu's blades around his own before he pulled sharply.

Jakotsu gasped before crying out as he was dragged forward, Sesshomaru leveraging his grip on Jakotsu's weapon to fling the man up and over his head. Yuki ducked behind the boulder to ensure she wasn't seen as Jakotsu went flying behind Sesshomaru, barely twisting around to land on his feet.

Jakotsu growled as he was forced to immediately leapt out of the way when Sesshomaru brought Tokijin slashing down at where he had been seconds before, the mighty sword crashing into the ground instead. Jakotsu leapt back, and back again as he just barely managed to dodge while Sesshomaru swung at him repeatedly.


	29. Peace

Jakotsu finally pulled a few speedy summersaults to widen the gap, landing away from Sesshomaru and breathing hard as he stared at the dog demon angrily.

' _That wretch!_ ' He thought furiously. ' _Acting like he's perfectly fine, when he's not. He's gradually trying to move away from the barrier though!_ ' His thoughts became vindictively triumphant as he mused: ' _Which means it_ is _hard on him._ '

Yuki, meanwhile, watched with worried eyes. She could easily see what the others would only be guessing at: the toll the barrier was taking on Sesshomaru.

His movements – while normally efficient and deadly – were even more carefully controlled, made to use as little energy as possible with none left to waste. His grip and his jaw were also just slightly tighter than normal, another indicator that the barrier was weakening him while he tried to move the battle further down the mountain, where the barrier was weaker.

"Hey, Suikotsu!" Jakotsu suddenly shouted. "Make sure you don't move away from the mountain!"

"I don't need to be reminded, Jakotsu!" Suikotsu returned dismissively as he remained where he was, holding his claws to Rin's face. "You just concentrate on your end, and get rid of the menace."

His eyes narrowed, and he added impatiently: "Make it fast, because I'm just itching to slaughter this little brat."

He brought his claws closer to Rin's face, causing the girl to flinch.

"Help… Lord Sesshomaru." Rin whispered, eyes wide and filled with terror as she looked towards the dog demon.

But he couldn't afford to look away from Jakotsu as the man threatened: "Don't do anything funny! One wrong move from you, and the kid is dead, you got that?"

Sesshomaru stared Jakotsu down, each sizing the other up, when Jakotsu smiled.

"It's funny." He taunted. "It's just a matter of time, if you think about it."

"Is that what you think?" Sesshomaru returned, his gaze and tone cold and hard.

Yuki pursed her lips, gaze flitting around worriedly. Sesshomaru might act calm, but she knew that his hands were tied while Rin was in danger – and he could only stall Jakotsu for so long. If she could just get Rin free…

Jakotsu lifted his sword, readying himself for battle once more, and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed before a slight smirk appeared on his face. Jakotsu saw it instantly, and he snarled: "Why you arrogant wretch! What's so damn funny? You're hardly in any position to be laughing!"

He flung his sword forward again, releasing his attack once more, when Sesshomaru suddenly launched forward to meet the attack head on.

"Ah?" Jakotsu asked, confused, when Sesshomaru suddenly threw Tokijin… right at Suikotsu.

The sword pierced Suikotsu right in the chest, completely clear of Rin, but Yuki's eyes widened as she saw Jakotsu's blades slash through Sesshomaru's right shoulder. Blood spurted, but Sesshomaru ignored it as he simply plunged his hand right through Jakotsu's exposed chest.

"ARGH!" Jakotsu gasped, as Sesshomaru's claws exited his back, before he collapsed onto Sesshomaru's arm, still imbedded in his chest.

Suikotsu also dropped forward, dropping Rin in his slack grip, and Rin quickly struggled to free herself. She fell to her knees, and quickly pushed herself up, starting to run as she called: "Lord Sesshomaru- ah!"

The little girl fell as Suikotsu suddenly reached forward, shoving her to the ground with a hand to her back.

Rin looked back in shock as Suikotsu slowly lifted his head once more, and said with a smirk: "You're not going anywhere."

Sesshomaru glanced back as well, before looking forward once more as Jakotsu groaned before slowly lifting his head.

"Up close like this?" Jakotsu said with a slight smirk, even through his voice laced with pain. "You really are attractive."

The undead man chuckled as he looked up at Sesshomaru, finishing in a deadly voice: "Nice try but no luck. We cannot be slain like normal mortals."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, while Rin cried out in fear: "Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Silence, girl." Suikotsu began, lifting his hand to strike Rin, when a long knife suddenly came flying through the air and cut him right through the arm above Rin's head.

"ARGH!" He instinctively pulled his hand back, reaching to clutch his injured arm, just as a voice called sharply: "Rin, run!"

"Yuki!" Rin gasped, before she did as she was told, fleeing away from the undead bandits.

"What?!" Jakotsu snarled as she glared up in surprise at the figure who'd appeared by the boulder above where Suikotsu was kneeling.

He couldn't see clearly, but the half-demon looked… different somehow. She was missing something…

Sesshomaru's eyes also flickered over, a hint of concern and irritation filling them as Yuki wobbled just slightly on her unsteady leg. She ignored it as best as she could, however, as Suitkotsu ripped Kiba from where it was imbedded in his arm, as well as Tokijin from his chest, letting the blood pour out as he got to his feet menacingly.

"Why you, wench!"

He leapt up with a yell to where Yuki was before she could even move; in her injured state there was no way she could escape, and nowhere she could hide.

Yuki yelped as Suikotsu grabbed her by the front of her shirt, dragging her up to be level with his face as he lifted his claws while he said with an insane smile: "You'll pay for that. The idiot doctor's too scared to come out now because of my injuries, and the urge to kill is flowing through me!"

Yuki growled and made to lift Tsume in her other hand, but Suikotsu had been anticipating her second attack. He easily swiped the sword aside, knocking it out of Yuki's weak human grip, and then lifted his claws above his head, ready to bring it down on Yuki.

Sesshomaru instantly pulled his claws from Jakotsu, turning sharply and starting for Yuki, but Jakotsu shouted triumphantly: "You fool! It's too late to save her!"

"Die!" Suikotsu shouted as he started to bring his claws down towards Yuki's chest.

She tensed, closing her eyes and bracing herself for her death, knowing there was no way even Sesshomaru could reach her in time. Not this time.

' _Sesshomaru!_ ' She thought.

Suddenly, there was a whoosh, a burst of pink light and a dull thunk paired with a surprised gasp. Yuki opened her eyes in shock to see an arrow sticking out of Suikotsu's neck, and she turned to see Sesshomaru had paused as well.

And behind him, bow still held in place, was Kikyo.

Yuki stared, stunned by the sight of the undead priestess. Kikyo had clearly just arrived in a hurry – she was still on horseback, and seemed a little breathless though her eyes were cold and determined as she stared at Suikotsu.

Yuki was startled out of her shock - and she let out a squeak - as Suikotsu started to fall backwards down the slight incline they'd been on, his grip on her pulling her down with him. Sesshomaru was there in an instant, breaking Suikotsu's weakened grip on Yuki's shirt so he could hold Yuki against him while he landed back on solid ground and carefully keeping her hidden from Jakotsu's view as Suikotsu skid to a halt on his back.

"Yuki! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried as she dashed over, hugging Yuki while holding onto Sesshomaru's sleeve tightly.

Yuki held the trembling child to her, while Sesshomaru remained stoically in place as, behind them, Kikyo climbed off her horse. The priestess wobbled, her legs giving out under her for a moment, but she quickly pushed herself up using her bow as a cane of sorts as she slowly came over.

Jakotsu balked at the sight of her, and he fled instantly out of fear - it seemed, for some reason, Kikyo scared him as very few others could.

Yuki let out a breath of relief at that before looking back at Suikotsu as Kikyo knelt beside the fallen man. The man cracked an eye open, and a warm smile lit his face as he croaked out: "Lady Kikyo… it's you."

Yuki blinked, startled, and it seemed Kikyo was also surprised. Her eyes widened briefly, before they softened as she greeted: "Dr. Suikotsu."

His eyes filled with emotion, and Yuki was bewildered as he murmured: "At last… I have returned."

' _What?_ ' Yuki wondered, while Suikotsu shifted before he began: "The tainted dark light blocked my way. I couldn't become myself…"

He trailed off for a moment, and it seemed as though Kikyo was wrestling with some internal dilemma. Perhaps sensing this, Suikotsu suddenly called: "Lady Kikyo?"

"Hm?" She questioned, looking back at the man, and he requested seriously: "Please remove the Sacred Jewel shard from my neck. Do that for me. Then it will all be over; I can rest in peace."

Yuki's eyes widened, surprised not only by the request but the emotion behind it.

' _He's like…_ ' Yuki thought before she said aloud: "… a different person."

Sesshomaru glanced at her before looking back at Suikotsu impassively as the man's eyes flickered over to her. His gaze was soft and filled with regret as he said: "I'm sorry. For what he… _I_ did to you…" His eyes flickered down to her leg. "Both times."

Yuki blinked, taken aback. But she could see he genuinely meant his words, so she answered softly: "There is nothing to forgive."

"You are too kind." He replied, turning his eyes back up at the sky. "There is much to forgive… though I do not deserve such a thing."

His gaze became pensive as he breathed, speaking to Kikyo once more: "I finally remember what happened that day. I died before, long ago in the past… I was trying to save a girl during an attack… when she was killed by the samurai who invaded us. And when he turned on me…"

He trailed off, and Kikyo's eyes filled with sorrow.

"I was a physician, who had sworn to save people's lives…" Suikotsu whispered. "And yet… I had killed someone with my own hands… Looking back, I was probably harder on myself than anyone else would've been. I couldn't _forgive_ myself… I didn't know what to do… that's when it happened. When I heard the voice…"

He trailed off again, getting lost in his own gruesome and tormenting memories, before he continued: "Suddenly, it became clear to me. The person who was speaking was _myself_. And that evil made me kill over, and over again…Not long afterward, I met Bankotsu, and joined the Band of Seven."

Yuki frowned at the name, but listened as Suikotsu went on: "And murder became second nature to me… I've done some horrible things. My dark side has killed many. And during it all, the doctor in me was helpless to stop the senseless brutality."

He closed his eyes as he finished: "No matter how many lives I saved, no matter how many times I tried to make a difference… my soul has no hope of being redeemed."

"Dr. Suikotsu." Kikyo disagreed. "You were not alone in your turmoil. Good and evil exist in all men who walk the Earth." Yuki started slightly, but no-one really noticed, focused on Suikotsu and Kikyo. "You must not give in to the dark side."

"You're wrong, Lady Kikyo." Suikotsu whispered, his brows furrowing as his eyes welled with emotion. "I would likely do it all again if I were able to. I couldn't stop myself. The mere thought of it is _unbearable_."

Yuki flinched, and Rin pressed back against her uncertainly as Suikotsu begged softly: "Please, I beg of you, Lady Kikyo. Remove the jewel shard. Give me death. Release my tormented soul."

Yuki bit her lip while Kikyo hesitated a moment more, before she finally reached over. Her hand hovered over the arrow, before reaching out to grab it…

Yuki flinched as a whip-like attack came flying in, and blades cut the arrow… and Suikotsu's neck.

The blades retracted as quickly as they'd come, and Yuki's eyes widened when she saw a flash of pink light glint in the air as the jewel shard went flying out of Suikotsu's neck and into the air.

They turned to see Jakotsu hadn't quite left yet, and as his sword retracted, he reached out his hand to grab the jewel shard that flew towards him.

"Hm." He smirked. "I'll take this as a memento."

With that, he dashed off, really leaving this time, and Yuki clutched Sesshomaru's sleeve automatically, seeking comfort, as she watched Kikyo bend over Suikotsu.

"Dr. Suikotsu!" Kikyo called urgently, but with his last breath the man whispered: "It's finally over."

And with that, Suikotsu closed his eyes, his life leaving his body for the second - and last - time. Without the power of the jewel shard, his flesh instantly disintegrated, disappearing in wisps of smoke and leaving only Suikotsu's skeletal remains behind.

Rin gasped, cowering against Yuki in shock, and Yuki held the girl tightly in comfort even as she herself bit back tears.

' _The poor man._ ' She thought. ' _All he wanted… was some peace. And he couldn't have it, all because of something out of his control…_ '

Her eyes turned slowly to Kikyo, as the priestess quietly mourned the death before her for a moment.

' _… Just like us all._ '

"Excuse me, priestess."

Kikyo looked up in surprise while Yuki looked down as Rin plucked up her courage to walk slowly over to Kikyo.

"Thank you… for saving my and Yuki's lives." Rin said quietly, and Yuki blinked while Kikyo's eyes widened.

The priestess glanced briefly at Yuki before looking back at Rin and saying warmly: "You're welcome. I'm glad you were not hurt."

"Yes." Rin bowed politely, before backing back towards Yuki once more.

Kikyo watched as Yuki automatically took Rin into her arms, holding her in a loose embrace, before the priestess looked up at Yuki's face.

"… You remind me of someone." Kikyo said slowly, and Yuki tensed. "Someone I glimpsed only once… a long time ago."

"… You remind me of someone, too." Yuki answered slowly, carefully, and Sesshomaru glanced at her briefly before looking away once more. "Someone who died, a very long time ago."

The two women stared at each other for another moment, before Kikyo nodded.

"I see." She murmured before she unsteadily got to her feet.

Sesshomaru took that as their cue to also go, and he turned to leave. Rin quickly followed, but Yuki paused to look back at Kikyo, watching the priestess also leave sadly. For Yuki remembered all too well the one – and only – time she'd seen the woman before her untimely death fifty years ago.

It had been in secret, or so she'd thought; Yuki had quietly stalked the priestess and Inuyasha just once, after the half-demon had confessed his intentions to stay with Kikyo. As a human. Yuki had just wanted to see what kind of woman it was that Inuyasha had fallen for, and to make sure in her sisterly way that Inuyasha would be happy at last.

She'd watched a brief interaction between the two lovers as they enjoyed a small picnic in the woods, before she'd left. Yuki would never forget the look she'd seen in Inuyasha's eyes that day… and the look in the priestess's as Kikyo looked back at Yuki's 'brother'. Yuki had thought she'd managed to remain unnoticed, but apparently Kikyo had seen her, too.

Now… to see only the shell of the woman Kikyo had once been… it saddened Yuki. And she grieved to see the woman Inuyasha had once loved – and still loved, if her guess was right – having to struggle once more in a world she had left with bitterness and regret. Just like Suikotsu.

' _... Couldn't say, 'goodbye'.'_ ' Yuki thought sorrowfully, and she felt a sharp pain in her heart.

Yuki turned away at last as Kikyo disappeared, trying to shake off her last thought as she started after Sesshomaru and Rin once more. But the instant she took a step forward, Yuki was hit with a wave of dizziness. She pitched forward, losing strength in her limbs; but before she could fall to the hard ground, a warm arm caught her safely around her waist.

"Your wound has re-opened."

Yuki nodded dazedly in response to Sesshomaru's neutral voice, blinking up at Sesshomaru but unable to focus as her vision swam.

"… I guess… I just didn't notice it until now. Too much… has been going on…" She breathed, the pain starting to blur her thoughts, and Sesshomaru frowned.

"You were foolish to interfere earlier." He told her, and Sesshomaru was perturbed when Yuki suddenly laughed a little hysterically.

"You know… somehow I knew you'd say that. I was waiting for it." She choked out, suddenly looking like she was fighting to keep tears from falling between her almost manic laughter.

Sesshomaru's frown deepened at Yuki's sudden emotional breakdown, while Rin asked carefully: "Yuki?"

"'M all right. I'm okay." Yuki answered; but her voice was strained and Yuki started to tremble as she spoke, the pain doubling as the adrenaline faded at last.

Sesshomaru's hold on her tightened while Rin's eyes widened in alarm.

"Is she okay?" Rin asked Sesshomaru worriedly, and he answered: "She is suffering from blood loss."

"You got hurt."

Sesshomaru blinked, taken completely aback not just at Yuki's words but also her hand as it lightly touched along his injured shoulder and then traced the slight cut on his lower arm from his fight with Jakotsu.

"It is nothing." He informed her, but Sesshomaru was bewildered as Yuki's eyes filled with tears once more while she shook her head.

"That's what they all say." Yuki murmured, her voice cracking once. "When they get hurt… I don't want to see people get hurt anymore."

"Yuki?" Sesshomaru asked, concerned and more than a little disturbed by her words, but she seemed to be focused passed him now as she stared into the distance at seemingly nothing.

"… In the end, I lied and said, 'I will be okay'." Yuki breathed out, and Sesshomaru's brows furrowed even more in confusion.

But before he could ask any further, she sagged, her vision tunneling as she blacked out from pain and exhaustion and blood loss.

"Yuki?!" Rin cried, but to Yuki it sounded as though it was coming from far away.

She also thought she heard Sesshomaru reassuring the child before he picked Yuki up once more, cradling her once more in his arm. It both warmed her heart and broke it, as her wounded and weakened body reawakened buried pain.

And as she finally lost consciousness in Sesshomaru's arm, Yuki whispered as a single tear leaked out and down her cheek: "Diamonds spring out of my eyes…"

*A/N Song of the day: **The Misfortunate Priestess/Kikyo's theme** from Inuyasha. The link is as follows: /y6RNd2_BbNQ


	30. Naraku Beyond Darkness

Yuki woke up slowly, her eyes opening in tiny increments as she made her way back to consciousness.

"Ah, she's awake!"

Yuki blinked, her vision slowly coming back, to see Rin leaning over her head to peer at Yuki. Behind her stood Sesshomaru, though his eyes only briefly met hers before he looked ahead once more.

As Yuki regained her bearings, she heard Jaken harrumphing in the back: "Well, it's about time! Honestly, the silly half-demon – aggravating her injuries like that!"

"You're just saying that because you were worried, too, Master Jaken." Rin noted as Yuki's sight finally settled normally, and Jaken snapped: "Be quiet, Rin!"

"Missed you too, Jaken." Yuki groaned as she sat herself up, and Rin brightened.

"Yuki! You're all right!" She cheered, and Yuki winced.

"Less shouting please, Rin." She requested, shaking her head to clear the last of her exhaustion.

Unfortunately, the action upset he stomach, and Yuki groaned as she felt a wave of nausea roll over her.

"I take it we're still near Mount Hakurei." She groaned, and Rin nodded.

"Yuki, are you all right?" The child asked in concern, and Yuki nodded, fighting the queasiness that the mountain's spiritual power was settling over her.

"I'll be fine now." She promised as she stretched a little, shaking her caramel hair out in satisfaction.

Even with the uncomfortable sickness she could feel from the purifying aura, it felt better to be half-demon again. Her eyes fell to her leg, and she was satisfied to see that the wound had healed itself, not even leaving a hint of a scar.

"I was worried." Rin informed the half-demon, her eyes troubled as she gazed at Yuki. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Promise." Yuki answered, and Rin asked: "Why were you crying before?"

"Hm?" Yuki asked, cocking her head slightly in confusion, and Rin explained: "Before you fainted. You were laughing and then crying."

"Wha-? Oh."

The memories returned, and Yuki flushed with embarrassment as she said hastily: "Don't mind it, Rin. I think the pain and loss of adrenaline made me a little hysterical. It didn't mean anything."

"Are you sure?" Rin asked worriedly. "You seemed really sad. And then, after you fainted, you were so pale and still for a whole day." She turned as she added: "Lord Sesshomaru was worried as well."

The little girl nodded at the demon lord, and Yuki's eyes automatically followed to where Sesshomaru stood not far away from them. Sesshomaru ignored them, though he could definitely hear them, keeping his eyes focused on the distance. Not that Yuki was really complaining – he had an excellent side profile.

… Wow, had she really just thought that?

Quickly pushing the thought away before it could make her blush with embarrassment and therefore give her away, Yuki stated instead: "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"Hn."

She smiled, not having expected anything else from the dog demon, while Jaken huffed: "You _should_ be grateful, Yuki. Lord Sesshomaru personally carried you the whole way."

"Really?" Yuki asked in surprise, glancing at Sesshomaru again.

She would have expected him to leave her on A-Un, not carry her. Yuki didn't get it: why had he chosen to disadvantage himself by carrying her on his only arm, and lowering his already weakened chances of a speedy defense should someone attack them?

 _'Is it his pride?'_ She wondered. ' _Jakotsu taunted him so during their fight about his weakened state thanks to Mount Hakurei's effects. So was he trying to prove himself somehow, or something? But what on Earth for?_ '

Rather than voice these thoughts aloud, however, she said calmly: "Well, in that case, I thank you again, Sesshomaru."

"Your thanks are unnecessary." He replied and she hid a smirk. Again, he'd answered as she'd predicted.

' _He's adorable sometimes._ ' Yuki mused. ' _Though, so long as I value my life, I won't ever tell him that._ '

"I'm glad you are all right." Rin said with a smile, and Yuki grinned back at the child.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Rin." She apologized. "But thank you for being so brave through it all."

Rin smiled, nodding as she replied: "And thank you for saving me from dark Suikotsu."

"You're welcome." Yuki smiled while Jaken harrumphed behind them, muttering about silly, sentimental girls.

They were interrupted as suddenly, the mountain behind them started glowing a menacing red and navy, the aura around it changing abruptly.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken gasped in shock. "The mountain!"

They all stared, Yuki's eyes wide as she took in the thousands of demons pouring out from within the mountain.

' _Naraku…_ ' She thought with horrified realization. ' _His plan has started._ '

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Rin asked, leaning closer to Yuki uneasily. "What _is_ it?"

"Just as I thought." Sesshomaru murmured as he stared at the demons with narrowed eyes.

A group of about fifty demons spotted their small group standing there at the cliff, and came flying down towards them, mouths opened wide and snapping as they headed directly for the strongest threat – Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried in warning, but Sesshomaru was already moving.

Stepping away from his wards, he pulled out Tokijin, slicing it through the air. A strong demonic energy formed around him at his movement, creating blast of white light that destroyed all the demons in its path while Yuki shielded her eyes. Her ears flattened to her head as she braced herself against the strong wind the energy had caused around them, keeping Rin firmly against her body.

"Excellent swordsmanship as always!" Jaken praised gleefully as the energy dissipated while pieces of demon flesh rained down around them. "Now, time for my Staff of Two Heads!"

He ran forth, releasing the fiery attack from his staff at an incoming demon and incinerating it on the spot.

"Hahahaha!" Jaken cried triumphantly. "Come on, you pathetic demons!"

"You tell 'em, Master Jaken!" Rin cheered with him encouragingly.

"Haha!" Jaken cried as he wielded his staff expertly, while Yuki rolled her eyes.

' _He's wasting energy showing off._ ' She sighed, before refocusing as another group of demons came at them. ' _Oh well, guess it's time to pull my weight too._ '

With that, Yuki drew her own swords, swinging them with practiced ease as she shouted: "Winter Blaze!"

* * *

"GAH!"

Demons gasped as they were sliced to pieces by Sesshomaru's Tokijin. The dog demon remained completely unaffected if a little irritated as he continued to strike down tens of demons over and over again as they continued pouring out of the mountain.

Jaken was sweating, tiring out from fighting all night, as he swung his staff wildly, croaking: "Take that! And that!"

He was missing more than hitting at this point as he swung in wide arcs. Not that it really mattered as Yuki covered all his misses.

"Winter Blaze!"

Demons screamed as they were felled by her twin swords once more, and Yuki landed next to Rin, who was now seated securely on A-Un's back. Her ears twitched, and she looked up at the sky just as Rin also looked up with wide eyes.

"Master Jaken!" The child called. "Look at the sky!"

"Huh?" He paused in his wild swinging to look up in time to see the hundreds of demons leaving the mountain, turning away from Sesshomaru and his group.

Jaken perked up, and he called excitedly: "Look Lord Sesshomaru! The demons are making their escape!"

Sesshomaru replied by sheathing Tokijin once more against his hip, and Jaken cocked his head in confusion.

"Er, aren't you going after them?" He asked tentatively, but Sesshomaru replied coolly: "They're insignificant."

He turned his eyes back on Mount Hakurei, as did Yuki.

"Rin." Sesshomaru called abruptly, and the child perked up.

"Yes?" She asked curiously, and Yuki glanced at her as Sesshomaru ordered without turning: "Take A-Un, and get away from the mountain."

"Huh?" Rin asked, growing concerned. "What will you and Yuki do, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"It goes without saying." Sesshomaru replied flatly. "Naraku is in there somewhere."

Yuki nodded. Jaken slowly walked up to Sesshomaru, having noted his silent agreement that Yuki was to follow him inside, and he asked nervously: "Pardon me, my lord…"

Sesshomaru glanced down at the small demon, questioning: "What is it?"

"There's no question that Naraku has kept himself hidden from his enemies until now in order to recover his strength." Jaken began. "He has undoubtedly grown much stronger than he was since the last time we met."

Yuki cocked her head while Sesshomaru continued to look down at Jaken.

"Your point is?" He demanded, and Yuki glanced at Sesshomaru as she heard his irritated tone.

Jaken meanwhile flinched under Sesshomaru's glare, and he bowed nervously as he said evasively: "Ah, yes, my point… what was my point… Ah, I suppose my mind's growing weaker with age…"

Sesshomaru turned, ignoring Jaken as the small demon laughed nervously, and walked off.

' _At least Jaken knew better than to finish his initial point._ ' Yuki thought wryly as she simply followed after Sesshomaru without a word.

She prodded Jaken as she went, letting the imp demon know that Sesshomaru was leaving, and was about to catch up to Sesshomaru when Rin called after them: "Lord Sesshomaru! Yuki!"

The pair turned, looking back at Rin as she gazed at them seriously.

"Good luck, my lord; Yuki." She stated, and Yuki smiled reassuringly as Sesshomaru simply looked at the child.

"Thank you, Rin." Yuki replied, and Rin nodded while Sesshomaru turned back and walked forwards once more.

Yuki followed him, and Jaken trailed behind dejected and resigned as the trio headed once more up Mount Hakurei.

* * *

They'd travelled about halfway up the mountain when Yuki paused, sniffing the air.

She looked up at the mountain's top, Sesshomaru doing the same, and she murmured: "The aura…"

"Yes. It is his, no mistake." Sesshomaru agreed, just as Jaken walked up behind them.

"Pardon?" Jaken asked curiously. "Uh, did you say something Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru turned and continued on without responding, but Yuki remained for a moment, staring up at where she could sense Naraku's aura.

' _He's grown strong._ ' She thought. ' _Far stronger than I've ever felt, except for maybe Sesshomaru._ ' Her eyes narrowed. ' _Inuyasha… are you chasing him now as well? Will you be all right?_ '

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried abruptly.

Sesshomaru turned questioningly, while Yuki looked down at the imp by her knee in surprise, wondering what his problem was this time.

Jaken abruptly began crying emotionally as he called in farewell with a heartfelt wave: "Good luck, my lord~~!"

Smack!

Yuki sighed, shaking her head as Jaken hung his head, a large steaming bump already rising from where Sesshomaru's fist had connected with it. Clearly Jaken had been thinking along the same lines she had about Naraku… though his conclusion had been very different.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru turned to walk forwards once more as he said sharply: "Let's go, Jaken."

"Yes, mi lord." Jaken sniffled, resigned to his fate.

Sesshomaru glanced at Yuki as he passed, and he asked her impatiently: "Well? Do you also have something to say to this Sesshomaru?"

Yuki cocked a brow before she grinned.

"Yeah, I do." She answered.

His eyes narrowed angrily, clearly waiting for her to try and ditch him as well to save her own skin. Yuki's lip curled back in a mix of a smirk and a teasing smile, and she abruptly declared: "Whoever finds Naraku first gets first dibs!"

And with that, she dashed off ahead, leaving Sesshomaru to actually blink – once – in surprise. Her reply had actually caught him off guard, and a flash of amusement crossed his face before he followed the impertinent half-demoness swiftly while Jaken yelped in surprise: "Wait for me, Lord Sesshomaru!"

* * *

Sesshomaru had caught up to Yuki easily, and he overtook he as they climbed up the mountain. She let him, her joking and light-heartedness replaced with seriousness as they got closer to Naraku's smell, and his demonic aura grew ever stronger.

All of the sudden the aura thickened.

Yuki's eyes widened and Jaken shrieked as the mountain began to collapse in on itself, all while Naraku's demonic aura increased.

"Sesshomaru!" Yuki gasped, but he'd already reached out to grab her. Yuki clung onto him as he pulled her against him while he took off, Jaken screaming: "Ah! Lord Sesshomaru! Wait for me, mi lord!"

Jaken jumped to grab onto Sesshomaru's fur as he flew them quickly away just as the ground collapsed beneath their feet. Yuki peered down as the mountain started to disintegrate, the purification aura gone and replaced only with a thick darkness.

"Naraku…" Yuki whispered, before she turned her head sharply as she smelt something else.

Sesshomaru's head had also turned in the same direction, and Yuki gasped: "Kikyo. Sesshomaru-!"

"Naraku." Sesshomaru hissed and, even before Yuki finished her plea, he was taking off in the direction they could smell Naraku's foul stench… mixed with Kikyo's scent of earth and death.

' _Kikyo…_ ' Yuki thought, her jaw clenching as Sesshomaru raced them towards the side of the mountain. ' _I can smell it… I can smell her blood._ '

She spotted a figure in the distance, standing at the edge of a cliff overlooking a ravine filled with miasma and poisonous waters. The humanoid – well, barely – figure with pieces of demon scales and claws protruding from the back and shoulders, was staring down into the gorge. He was alone; but Yuki could faintly detect Kikyo's scent still in the air.

' _No… he couldn't have._ ' She thought with wide eyes, her eyes automatically moving to the gorge as Sesshomaru dropped down about one hundred feet away from Naraku.

Yuki stared down at the ravine, her heart clenching as she made the connection: Naraku staring down triumphantly, the smell of Kikyo's blood on Naraku's hand, and the missing woman.

' _Kikyo..._ ' Yuki thought as she stared down at the miasma-filled gorge. ' _No..._ _What will I tell Inuyasha?_ '

Sesshomaru, of course, had none of Yuki's worries, and he approached Naraku as the demon smiled triumphantly down at the ravine, apparently unaware of their arrival. Not that it mattered as Sesshomaru spoke up, letting their presence known.

"I must say," Sesshomaru noted as he approached Naraku's exposed back, "you took extraordinary steps to kill a mere woman, Naraku."

Yuki came up behind Sesshomaru slowly, Jaken beside her, as Naraku turned to face them.

"Sesshomaru." He greeted, before giving a slight laugh.

Jaken bristled, clearly offended in Sesshomaru's stead at Naraku's lack of respect in calling Sesshomaru's name without his title. Sesshomaru, however, narrowed his eyes for a different reason.

' _There is something different about him._ ' He thought. ' _Naraku… you have changed._ '

"Jaken, listen to me." Sesshomaru ordered in a low voice, glancing down at the small demon at his feet to emphasize his words. "Stay well back."

Jaken looked up in surprise and confusion, before understanding dawned. He backed away quickly, placing a large distance between himself and Naraku.

"I never expected you to be following me as well, Sesshomaru." Naraku commented as he watched Jaken's retreat. "So you find me that interesting, do you?"

Jaken came running forwards as he screeched furiously: "Silence! You're the one who keeps meddling in our affairs! So we-"

"I said back away, Jaken." Sesshomaru interrupted sharply, and Jaken flinched at Sesshomaru's tone.

Nodding, the imp demon quickly backed away again, while Sesshomaru's eyes shifted to Yuki, his gold eyes filled with warning. Noticing his look, she shook her head in response to his silent order – she was well aware of what Naraku was likely capable of now. And she wasn't going to back down; she couldn't. Not if they wanted to defeat him.

"My, my, Sesshomaru." Naraku mused, eyeing Yuki with amusement as he noted their silent exchange. "You kept your newest pet around? I thought you'd disposed of her when you arrived without her at my castle the last time we met."

Yuki growled in annoyance, but Sesshomaru looked at Naraku without any hint of having heard the demon's taunting words, let alone any sign that he was bothered by them.

Still, Naraku chuckled as he drawled: "My, he must be fond of you, Yuki."

The demon's eyes narrowed as he taunted: "The great Sesshomaru appears to have many more weaknesses than I thought."

"What-?!" Jaken began in outrage, but Yuki cut him off as she replied to Naraku coldly: "On the contrary, you give your enemies strength by uniting us against you, Naraku. I would say _you_ are the one at the disadvantage."

"Oooh." Naraku sneered. "So the little fox has bite, hm? I can see why you like her, Sesshomaru… maybe you even love her."

"Don't insult mi lord-!" Jaken began and Naraku smiled widely, when Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

He suddenly drew Tokijin, throwing a surprise attack on Naraku when the demon had been distracted taunting them. Naraku actually widened his eyes in surprise, while Jaken cheered: "Got him!"

But Yuki and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, knowing otherwise. Sesshomaru grit his teeth in anger while Yuki tensed with her hands on her swords as Sesshomaru's attack faded to reveal Naraku, in pieces, but laughing as he floated inside one of his pink-hued barriers.

"Huh? He's laughing?" Jaken wondered, but the others ignored him as Naraku held Sesshomaru's gaze while he sneered: "Sesshomaru. I shall now reverse the power of your sword, and fire it back… at your pet!"

A blue energy suddenly erupted from Naraku's barrier; and Yuki's eyes widened in shock as Tokijin's signature attack came flying right at her.


	31. Farewell, Kikyo?

"Yu-!" Jaken cried, but Sesshomaru was already there. He jumped, landing right in front of Yuki, and she huddled against his back as he drew Tokijin before himself, using the sword to block his own attack against them.

Jaken was pushed back from the force of the blow, even at his distance, while Yuki braced herself against Sesshomaru as the attacks energy blew wildly around them. Sesshomaru grit his teeth as he threw his entire weight into his defence, preventing them from being incinerated.

"Sesshomaru!" Yuki gasped as the energy started to push them back, their feet dragging along the ground against their will, and he growled.

He abruptly swung his sword, causing the attack to bypass them as he pushed Yuki to the other side with his back before leaping into the air himself.

Sesshomaru swiped at Naraku once more, cutting right through the demon's head, but Naraku laughed as he said: "It's useless."

Sesshomaru dropped back down beside Yuki as she stood with Kiba and Tsume drawn, but hesitant to attack after witnessing Naraku's ability. They watched as Naraku started to mend himself back together while withdrawing in cloud of smoke, sneering as he did: "I will never die!"

Yuki's eyes narrowed as Naraku laughed, and she was about to throw an attack just out of spite when Sesshomaru ordered: "Hold your attack."

She growled as Naraku flew away in his dark smoke, escaping them. Sesshomaru glared after the demon as he disappeared, thinking: ' _Such impudence. You merely wished to test the power of your new body against me._ '

He sheathed Tokijin once more, when Yuki muttered: "It would have made me feel a little better to have at least thrown an attack at him."

"But it would also give him more ammunition against you later." Sesshomaru replied shortly, ignoring as Yuki scowled at him.

"I hate when you're logical." She muttered before turning to glance at the ravine once more.

He glanced at her then, noticing as she bit her lip while a crease appeared between her brows.

But his eyes shifted to the side instantly as he smelt some else approaching them, eyes narrowing. Yuki did the same, though her eyes filled with sorrow as Inuyasha came running up towards them.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled, his eyes flicking briefly to Yuki to acknowledge her presence as well.

But most of his focus was on his hated older brother, and Sesshomaru clearly felt the same as he greeted coolly: "Inuyasha. Still alive, are you?"

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha snarled, but Sesshomaru ignored his tone as he informed his brother: "It seems that Naraku's main interest was not you. But rather, his real objective was to kill that woman."

"Huh?"

Inuyasha's scowl dropped instantly, his eyes flying to Yuki as he searched for some comforting reassurance that Sesshomaru hadn't meant what he thought he meant.

Unfortunately, she had none, and she could only say sadly: "I'm sorry, Yasha. She's gone."

Sesshomaru observed them emotionlessly as Inuyasha's face scrunched and he murmured: "No… Kikyo…"

His jaw locked and he dashed to the edge of the ravine, looking down at where his beloved had fallen.

"No…" Inuyasha whispered, falling to his knees as he stared at the rapids flowing below, already having long carried away whatever might have remained of Kikyo's body.

Yuki hung her head for her honorary brother's pain as Inuyasha whispered: "I failed you again, Kikyo. I let you die. I wasn't there for you when you died alone."

Yuki walked slowly over, pressing her hand against Inuyasha's shoulder in the only sign of sympathy she could offer her heartbroken friend. He clenched his teeth as he hung his head and his hand came up to cover hers, clutching it like a lifeline as he mourned.

Sesshomaru watched them impassively while Jaken walked up to him slowly.

"Mi lord?" He asked tentatively, but Sesshomaru abruptly turned and started to walk away.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken gasped, scurrying after him. "Wait, mi lord, what about Yu-?"

"Hold on, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru paused, turning back at his brother's call.

Inuyasha had stood back up, and was now facing his brother with anger blazing in his eyes. Yuki stood uncertainly beside him, watching him worriedly, but Inuyasha only had eyes for his brother as he demanded: "Did you just watch her get killed? Didn't you do anything to help?!"

"Inuyasha." Yuki interjected quickly, her tone cautious, while Sesshomaru simply turned away again.

Inuyasha ignored Yuki as he shouted after his brother furiously: "I said, stop!"

His hand moved to rest on Tetsusaiga's hilt, and Sesshomaru stopped, looking back with irritated eyes, but Yuki spoke first, grabbing Inuyasha's wrist as she said firmly: "We couldn't do anything – she was already gone when we got here."

Inuyasha's face scrunched up with pain, as Sesshomaru paused and looked back once more. Yuki ignored him for the moment as she focused on the younger brother, saying quietly, her tone softer: "The one who killed Kikyo… is Naraku."

"And you, Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru." Yuki growled, but Sesshomaru was looking at Inuyasha only as he continued in a deadly voice: "You were the one who didn't save her. Inuyasha, blame yourself."

Inuyasha flinched while Yuki glared and Sesshomaru finished coldly: "Rather than taking your anger out on me, I suggest you go after Naraku."

"Exactly." Jaken agreed, when Yuki cut in sharply: "Sesshomaru, drop it!"

He eyed her coolly before he turned and walked away again. Jaken huffed before following, while Yuki turned to her friend anxiously.

"Inuyasha, don't listen to him." She begged, but Inuyasha collapsed forward on his knees.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha whispered, tears starting to drop from his eyes as he clenched his hands into fists. "Kikyo…"

"Oh, Yasha." Yuki's eyes filled with tears too as she knelt beside her friend, hugging him. She stroked his hair as he leaned into her, crying onto her shoulder while his hands gripped her arms tightly.

 _It is always too late; nothing left but regrets._

Yuki sang softly, her voice catching as she continued to stroke his hair, and Inuyasha buried his face into her chest as he cried harder at her singing.

 _And the walls left in my heart grow thicker_

 _Everyone drops tears behind a smile._

 _I can still count with my fingers,_

 _Everything you gave me._

 _I will not forget, never ever~_

Inuyasha started trembling and Yuki hugged him closer as she sang.

 _Diamonds won't stop running down._

 _Painful colours, spill over the starry sky_

 _Now, I have to face forward and move on,_

 _Even if I will not see you again._

The tears slipped from her eyes too as Inuyasha cried out brokenly, and Yuki sang for him as she had once long ago.

 _Diamonds spring out of my eyes,_

 _And sparkle down my cheeks_

 _No matter what sorrow, I have to endure_

 _I pray for the strength to not get hurt~_

"Yuki." Inuyasha got out, and Yuki tightened her arms around him as he sobbed against her.

"I'm here, Yasha." She whispered. "I'm here. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Inuyasha cried against her, the only person in the world that he would open himself like that to, while she held him tightly, continuing to whisper what small comfort she could. Just as she had for him once before.

Just as… he had done for her, once. A long, long time ago.

* * *

Yuki walked in silence.

She refused to even look at Sesshomaru, too furious with him. He, in turn, was ignoring her as well – he didn't see why he should have to listen to Inuyasha's accusations, and he was angry with Yuki for siding with his brother _again_.

Rin meanwhile looked between the pair with a concerned frown, as she had been since they'd returned in respective foul moods, before she finally turned to Jaken.

"Master Jaken," she whispered, "do you think that Yuki and Lord Sesshomaru fought?"

"Silly girl!" Jaken snapped back. "As if Yuki would be able to take Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Then what has happened between them?" Rin wondered, and Jaken scolded: "Isn't it obvious? Yuki has angered Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Huh? Yuki has made Lord Sesshomaru angry?" Rin repeated, shocked, and Jaken snapped: "Yes, pay attention! Ooh, just thinking about her impertinence to him makes me so angry! Just wait until he punishes her!"

"Lord Sesshomaru will punish Yuki?" Rin repeated, starting to look anxious, and Jaken scolded: "That's what I said, Rin! Stop repeating after me!"

Rin however ignored him, turning to look back between Yuki and Sesshomaru worriedly. They were walking far apart, Sesshomaru looking as emotionless as usual. But Yuki's jaw was set and her eyes glaring as she stared off to the side, never once looking in his direction.

' _What should I do?_ ' The child wondered anxiously. ' _I don't understand - Lord Sesshomaru is never angry with Yuki. And Yuki isn't normally angry with anyone, not really – not like this. And not for so long._ '

Jaken meanwhile had also turned his attention back to the pair; for all his harsh words, he, too, was worried by the continued silence between the pair.

' _It's been three days._ ' Jaken thought. ' _And neither have said anything. Yuki is just being a stubborn half-demon, refusing to apologize to Lord Sesshomaru for her behaviour! Yes, that's right, she's in the wrong! But why is my lord not confronting her for it, either? And will she really never try to reconcile with him? Ooh, if she doesn't, what will I do? Mi lord's bad mood will continue, and he's only going to take it out on me!_ '

Yuki meanwhile scowled as she stared into the distance. Inuyasha's tears had run out eventually, and Yuki had only left him once his friends had rejoined him at last.

By that time, the two friends had been sitting side by side, Yuki in silent support as Inuyasha stared at the ravine, continuing his mourning in silence. It had only been once she was sure he'd be in good hands while he recovered, that Yuki had taken her leave.

For quite some time, she'd been tempted to stay with Inuyasha longer, both out of concern for him and because she was too angry with Sesshomaru to go back to him. However, worry for Rin had eventually led her to trail her way back to where she could smell the child… and Sesshomaru.

He hadn't even looked at her when she'd returned, simply turning and starting to walk away on their journey once more.

Yuki had glowered at his back once, snapped at Jaken when he tried to scold her, and then fallen into the fuming silence that she'd maintained since.

Honestly, if it weren't for the fact that she was certain Sesshomaru would have kicked her out for good if she hadn't returned that day - Rin's feelings or not - Yuki sorely regretted coming back at all. And to tell the truth, only the knowledge that Rin had missed her kept her there.

' _That, and the fact that you still love Sesshomaru._ ' Her snarky inner voice noted, and Yuki snapped back: ' _Shut up. I'm mad at him._ '

' _Doesn't mean you've stopped loving him._ '

Yuki growled at the voice mentally, but otherwise ignored it. Her own unrequited love aside, he'd been out of line with his words to Inuyasha and she was determined she wouldn't forgive him easily this time. Not until he at least acknowledge he'd gone too far.

' _He's supposed to be his brother!_ ' Yuki thought angrily to herself as she glowered at a tree. ' _But he's horrible to Yasha every time he sees him. While I get that he hates Inuyasha and his mother, did he have to be so cruel to him when Inuyasha was already so hurt? That damn, arrogant jerk of a dog demon!_ '

The wind blew, ruffling the leaves on the trees around her, and Yuki was abruptly pulled from her vicious thoughts as she recognized the particular scent wafting down to her on the wind.

Her eyes widened, and snapped over to Sesshomaru, to see he had paused as well.

Their eyes met at last, and while each still held a hint of resentment, it was in mutual understanding that they placed it aside for now, each thinking the same thing.

' _Naraku!_ '

Sesshomaru took off after the smell without a word (as usual), while Yuki called over her shoulder as she ran after the dog demon: "Rin, stay there! Don't go off on your own! Jaken, watch her and stay out of trouble!"

"Ah?! Yuki?! Wait!" Jaken cried. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

But the two were already gone, racing after the smell that they'd come to hate, though for rather different reasons.

' _Naraku._ ' Yuki thought angrily. ' _You'll pay… for trying to harm Rin, and hurting my friends!_ '

They traced the scent through the forest, and ran out into a large, grassy plain, before they paused.

"Where'd he go?" Yuki wondered, looking around as Naraku's scent abruptly disappeared in middle of the field, while Sesshomaru frowned.

His gaze suddenly snapped to the side, and he bared his teeth just as Yuki also caught the scent and her eyes widened in surprise.

*A/N Song of the day: **Sotsugyo Sayonara wa Ashita no Tame ni** , from Inuyasha. It isn't the song Yuki was singing – that one will be revealed next time. Instead, this is the song that plays in the original anime episode in this chapter, when Inuyasha thought Kikyo had died. It's also a heartbreaking song, so I wanted to share. The link is as follows (also, I am aware the title is different on the youtube video, but the original title is the one I've given, I've checked!): /4szU4OBUEOk


	32. Discovery

"Inuyasha?!" Yuki called, just as the half-demon broke through the trees with Kagome on his back.

"Yuki?" Inuyasha asked, equally surprised before his ears flattened to his head and he glared over Yuki's shoulder. "Sesshomaru."

"Little brother." Sesshomaru greeted back disdainfully, just as Miroku, Sango, and Shippo arrived as well.

"Huh, Yuki?" Sango asked, surprised, while Miroku wondered: "And Sesshomaru?"

"What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha snarled, letting Kagome down as his hand drifted to Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"The same thing I would guess you are here for, little brother." Sesshomaru replied mockingly. "Unless you are a fool."

Yuki glared at Sesshomaru, his attitude reminding her of her anger against him, while Inuyasha snapped: "What did you say?!"

"Inuyasha." Kagome cut in, frowning. "I can sense it. The sacred jewel shard is coming closer!"

"What?!" He asked, turning to look, just as Yuki heard something coming from the far side of the field.

"Over there!" She called sharply, turning to look as she drew her swords.

The others all tensed as well, Sango holding Hiraikotsu at the ready while Miroku raised his staff. Inuyasha had his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt, and Sesshomaru remained tall though his eyes were narrowed and he was ready to spring into action at the slightest signal.

Yuki frowned as a small figure appeared from the trees. She appeared to be a child, albeit an extremely pale one – with her white hair, skin, and clothes, she looked almost like a ghost. Her eyes certainly were like one, dead and expressionless as she stared at them, carrying only a simple round mirror in her hands.

"Kanna." Inuyasha growled, eyes narrowing, and Yuki asked tersely: "You know her?"

"Yeah – she's one of Naraku's incarnations." Inuyasha spat. "Watch out for her mirror; that's her weapon and she can take your soul with it."

"You mean it was her and not Naraku you smelt, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, and Inuyasha nodded as he answered with a scowl: "Must've been. It's weird though, I could have sworn it was him."

"I thought it was him, too." Yuki said as she glanced briefly at Sesshomaru.

He remained impassive, and she scowled before looking back at the child-like demon who had yet to speak.

Yuki's eyes narrowed as she examined the girl, when another scent joined them. She bared her teeth in distaste, just as Inuyasha bristled and he called as he drew his Tetsusaiga: "Come out, Kagura! We know you're there too!"

"My, my, Inuyasha. So impatient."

Kagura appeared from the trees as well, and Kagome gasped while both Inuyasha and Yuki's eyes widened in shock.

Sesshomaru frowned, examining the scene as Kagura stood beside Kanna, a strange, mortal woman in her grasp. The woman was older than most of them, at least physically - possibly in her late twenties or early thirties – and had likely once been quite the beauty with her thick dark hair, big chocolate brown eyes and pink, cherub lips, but Kagome wondered why she looked familiar.

Sesshomaru, however, narrowed his eyes, recognizing the striking similarity at once as the woman struggled in Kagura's grip, though she seemed unable to speak due to the demoness's tight grasp around her neck, cutting off her breathing just enough to prevent speech.

"Who's that?" Kagome wondered, and Miroku shouted: "Release that woman at once, Kagura!"

"Yeah, don't be such a coward!" Shippo agreed as the group hesitated, unwilling to attack in case they accidentally hit the woman instead as she struggled, reaching towards them pleadingly.

"But, who _is_ she?" Sango wondered with Kagome; it was so unusual for Naraku or any of his incarnations to use random innocents to protect themselves. Was this a new trick?

But her question was answered when Yuki said faintly: "Mother?"

"What?!"

Miroku and Sango whipped their heads around to stare at Yuki in shock, while Kagome gasped. Only Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were unsurprised, the latter having already made the connection.

The woman, Yuki's mother, had an almost uncanny resemblance to Yuki's human form; even now, as a half-demoness, Yuki's features like her plump lips and big eyes were clearly from her mother. Even the mortal's scent was familiar: a hint of almost floral sweetness, like that of Yuki's human blood, though it was mixed with the smell of death and earth, like all undead mortals.

Sesshomaru's lips curled in disdain while Miroku protested: "That's impossible – you said your mother passed away almost a century and a half ago."

Yuki nodded jerkily while Inuyasha growled: "Yeah, but that's her. I can smell it."

"Wait, Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped. "I can sense a Sacred Jewel shard in her neck!"

Yuki tensed, while Inuyasha growled: "So that's what it is."

He raised his voice, shouting at Kagura as he said angrily: "So that's what it is? You resurrected Yuki's mother using a Sacred Jewel shard? Why? What's the point?"

"Oh, Inuyasha." Kagura chuckled. "Why else? It's a deal."

"Deal?" Sesshomaru cut in, and Kagura smiled, though her eyes seemed to tighten just slightly as she said: "Yes, a deal, Sesshomaru – Yuki… in exchange for her mother's life."

There was a beat of silence, before an uproar.

"WHAT?!" Shippo cried, and Sango agreed: "That's ridiculous!"

"What is it you're really planning Kagura?" Miroku demanded, as Inuyasha spat: "Yeah, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard! Why do you want Yuki?"

"Naraku was very interested to know that she was your special friend, Inuyasha." Kagura tossed back carelessly, causing Inuyasha to growl. "A woman special to both you and Sesshomaru, and a half-demon at that? He couldn't resist."

"Why, you…" Inuyasha snarled, while Sesshomaru frowned.

But Yuki suddenly stepped forward, calling their attention to her as she demanded: "Why should we trust you? How do I know that's even my mother?"

"True, it's very likely a trap." Miroku agreed, and Kagome added: "It could just be a trick."

She glanced at Sesshomaru as she said this, remembering when _he_ had used an Unmother to trick Inuyasha into thinking his mother had been brought back from the dead, in an attempt to locate his father's tomb and the Tetsusaiga.

Kagura smirked, though she continued to look just slightly on edge, as though not quite comfortable where she was.

"Well, why don't you hear for yourself?" She asked, before releasing the struggling woman's neck enough for her to speak.

"Please!"

Yuki flinched visibly, recoiling, but the others were confused when Inuyasha placed himself in front of his friend, both staring with unreadable expressions at the woman as she cried pleadingly: "Please, help me! Don't let them kill me!"

"Yuki, is that your mother?" Miroku asked tensely, and she nodded slightly.

"It's… definitely her voice." She said hesitantly, but Inuyasha shouted: "It still doesn't prove much, Kagura. That could be a demon, for all we know."

He didn't glare at Sesshomaru as he spoke, not wanting to move his eyes from the two incarnations and the possible-Yuki's mother, but he really wanted to. It infuriated him just to remember how Sesshomaru had played him with his feelings, and he was not about to let Naraku do the same to Yuki.

"The decision is yours, Inuyasha." Kagura countered. "But if you don't hand Yuki over nicely, then her mother will pay for your foolishness and die at our hands."

"No… please…" The woman whispered, and Yuki tensed.

Inuyasha noticed, and he shouted at the woman: "Shut up!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded, scandalized, and Miroku called soothingly: "Please, head him no mind, ma'am. We will save you."

"Please." The woman cried, clearly terrified, and Sango murmured: "Yes, but how? Kagura could kill her instantly."

"And she will unless we hand Yuki over." Kagome said worriedly, and Shippo agreed: "There's no way to win."

"It is simple." Sesshomaru cut in, and they looked at him in surprise.

Their jaws dropped open in shock, however, as Sesshomaru asked Kagura pointedly: "What does that woman have to do with me? I could kill you all now."

"What?!" Kagome gasped, and Miroku interjected quickly: "Please, don't be hasty, Sesshomaru! That's Yuki's mother!"

"Do not tell me what to do, mortal." Sesshomaru answered icily.

Miroku flinched, but Kagome butted in: "Think of Yuki, Sesshomaru! Please, I beg of you!"

Sesshomaru glared, clearly unmoved, when Yuki spoke: "Mother…"

They looked at her again, but Yuki was staring at the woman who looked like her mother with an unreadable expression.

"Do you want _me_ to save you?" Yuki questioned, meeting the woman's eyes as she looked at her daughter with wide, fearful eyes.

"Yes." The woman pleaded. "Please… save me."

"Just hang on, ma'am!" Sango called, and Kagome promised: "We'll save you!"

"Hmph, doesn't look like it." Kagura taunted. "Maybe I should just kill you here and now."

Sesshomaru looked on coldly as Kagura pressed her fan's sharp edge under the woman's neck, making her cry out in fear.

"Damn it, let her go!" Inuyasha shouted, as Yuki opened her mouth.

"Please… save me, Yuki." The woman whispered, her eyes wide and pleading as she called the name softly, _naturally_.

Yuki flinched, suddenly looking as though she'd been slapped, while Inuyasha's eyes widened and he asked, almost incredulously: "What?"

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, surprised by their reaction.

"This is taking too long!" Kagura called, starting to feel impatient and bored. "Why don't-?"

"Ice Mage!"

Kagura cut off sharply at Yuki's attack, and she leapt into the air, taking Yuki's mother with her. Kanna had also avoided the attack, and Kagura glared as she looked back at Yuki, who stood with her swords lifted and her jaw set grimly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kagura demanded, part angry and part incredulous. "Do you want your mother to die?!"

"That's not my mother." Yuki replied coldly, and the others looked at her in surprise.

Even Sesshomaru was frowning, confused at her sudden certainty.

Inuyasha, however, wasn't and he agreed with Yuki as he snarled furiously at Kagura: "Kagura… You, Kanna, and that _imposter_ are going to pay for this!"

"What?" Kagura demanded, eyes narrowing. "How can you be so certain, Inuyasha! You really will be killing Yuki's mother!"

"We won't be." Yuki interrupted, gripping her swords tightly. "I'm sure of it."

"How?" Miroku asked, shocked, and Yuki answered loudly as she stared right at her 'mother': "Because my mother has never called me 'Yuki'!"

Instantly, Kanna's mirror shone a flash of light, blinding them all, and Inuyasha's group cried out while Sesshomaru grit his teeth and Inuyasha and Yuki shielded their eyes as they were sucked inside the mirror.

The group looked around, wide-eyed as they found themselves in complete darkness.

"Where are we?" Sango wondered, while Shippo asked: "What happened?"

"We must've been sucked into Kanna's mirror dimension." Kagome answered anxiously, and Miroku chimed in: "But, why?"

 _Every day I live, how I wish to be free._

A voice suddenly sang softly through the darkness.

 _Forced to live this life led by cruel reality_

 _Ever does mankind, find reason to be sad_

 _How easily we keep forgetting what we have._

"What's that?" Sango wondered, while Sesshomaru's eyes darted to Yuki and then away. Inuyasha also glanced at Yuki worriedly, but the half-demoness herself didn't seem to notice.

She was frozen, unable to move from shock, as the sweet voice went on, getting louder:

 _But whenever I start to close my eyes_

 _Suddenly I can see~_

 _Your tender face_

 _Smiling for me~._

"Who is that singing?" Kagome wondered.

Inuyasha was looking around uneasily, his ears flattened to his head, and Yuki finally answered in a whisper: "It's Inuyasha's mother."

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome all looked at her in shock, while Sesshomaru's gaze was pensive, a slight frown on his face.

 _Ah~ my love, til the day that I fall_

 _Deep in sleep, that will be eternal_

Izayoi's voice sang.

 _Let your smile be my comfort and guide_

 _Let that smile always be by my side_

Then Inuyasha and Yuki tensed, and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as a young girl's voice joined in, singing with Izayoi's voice:

 _Ah~ those days when our love was so new_

 _Innocent we were shy and confused_

"That voice…" Miroku said slowly, and Kagome added uneasily as she glanced at Yuki: "That sounds like you, Yuki."

Yuki didn't respond, her forehead creasing in confusion as her voice continued to sing, swelling powerfully even as a child with Izayoi's:

 _Oh, how we took the long winding way_

 _And how we caused each other such pain.._.

And then, it was just child Yuki's voice as she sang the ending softly:

 _Oh~ how we took the long winding path_

 _Ah~ but look now and see where we are_

"Such a sweet voice."

The group whipped around to see Kanna suddenly standing there in the darkness, and Inuyasha snarled: "I've got you now-!"

But the little demon disappeared before he could even lift his Tetsusaiga, vanishing before their eyes… like an illusion.

"I don't like this." Sango said worriedly as they all looked around uneasily, and Miroku agreed: "Yes. It doesn't seem good that Kanna has trapped us in her mirror."

"But what is it for?" Kagome wondered, when – to their surprise – Sesshomaru spoke.

"To look into Yuki's memories."


	33. Past Revealed

They looked at him in shock, but Sesshomaru was looking to the side. Yuki was staring too, her eyes wide, and the others turned just as a vision started to come to life in the corner of the mirror dimension.

 _A small girl, maybe five or six years old, with caramel-red coloured hair and small pointy ears on her head was gazing up at the sky, her eyes wide while her chubby cheeks were flushed with some kind of excitement._

Inuyasha glanced at her uneasily, while before them the child waited patiently for something.

 _"Yuki!" A voice called, and the child turned._

The group looked on as a beautiful woman, familiar to Kagome, appeared in the corner of the mirror world. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed with distaste as he too recognized the mortal woman, but he remained silent as the child brightened.

 _"Lady Izayoi!" Yuki called, and the older-looking Izayoi smiled as she led a young Inuyasha by the hand with her._

Young Inuyasha looked about seven years old, and Kagome realized with a pang that the woman was likely going to die soon – from what she understood, Izayoi had passed before she'd reached thirty years of age.

 _"What are you doing, my child?" Izayoi asked, and Yuki explained: "I'm waiting for the snow to fall."_

 _"Snow?" Izayoi questioned, and small Yuki nodded._

 _"I told her the story you told me, mother." Young Inuyasha explained to his mother. "The one about the man and woman who met on the first snowfall and fell in love."_

Both Inuyasha and Yuki tensed, remembering what followed, and disliking that the others – particularly Sesshomaru, would see it. Inuyasha growled, and Yuki's ears flattened against her head.

 _"I see." Izayoi said as she smiled, looking from her son to the half-demoness child. "Are you waiting for the snowfall to meet your beloved as well, Yuki?"_

 _The child shook her head._

 _"I'm waiting for the snow to fall," Yuki explained, "so that you can meet him, Lazy Izayoi."_

 _"Hm? Me?" The good lady said in surprise, and Yuki nodded with a bright smile._

 _"Yes! The man you can fall in love with." Yuki explained cheerfully. "Just like the lady in the story!"_

 _She looked up happily at the woman, before her smile faded and confusion filled her face._

 _"Lady Izayoi?" She asked, her voice suddenly unsure, while Inuyasha also questioned: "Mother?"_

 _Izayoi shook her head, smiling through her tears at the children._

 _"No… it is nothing." She reached down to hug the two half-demons to her, holding them in a close embrace. "I thank you, Yuki, but I am happy to have you two here with me."_

 _"Eh?" The two children looked up at her in confusion, and Izayoi smiled._

 _"I have my little Inuyasha." She began bopping her son's nose lightly and making him wrinkle it. "And I have you, Yuki."_

 _She smiled at Yuki, saying softly: "So you see, I have my loved ones, and will always have them. Even if it isn't the first snowfall."_

 _Yuki cocked her small head before she smiled back._

 _"Well, then you'll always have 'snow', because you'll always have me!" She announced. "Right, Lady Izayoi?"_

 _"That's for sure." Inuyasha agreed. "No-one would fall in love with you, Yuki, regardless of 'snow' or not."_

 _"Hey!" Yuki protested, and the two fell into sibling bicker as Izayoi smiled softly at them._

The vision faded, leaving the group in silence.

"What do you think they are looking for?" Kagome asked at last, unable to stand the tension, and Yuki said slowly: "I don't know… my weakness, or Inuyasha's?"

Inuyasha glanced at her, before accidentally meeting his brother's eyes. Sesshomaru's expression was unreadable, and Inuyasha growled: "What? You got something to say?"

Yuki looked up at that, before glancing at Sesshomaru curiously. Her heart sank as she saw the slight anger on his face, and she groaned internally. She should have known he'd easily pick up on the fact that the story that little Inuyasha had hinted at about the lovers meeting in the first snow had been about Izayoi and Inu no Taisho.

She and Inuyasha, of course, hadn't known it at the time, just as Izayoi's tears hadn't made sense to them back then. But just as they'd eventually figured it out, Sesshomaru would have had no trouble putting it together. After all, Inuyasha had been born a year later, during the winter month.

"If you've got something to say, just spit it out." Inuyasha snapped at his brother, and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"No, Sesshomaru." Yuki said quickly while Kagome scolded: "Inuyasha, stop antagonizing him-"

She broke off as a woman's voice screeched:

 _"You useless half-breed!"_

"What was that?" Sango asked slowly, as the colour drained from Yuki's face.

"Oh no." Inuyasha whispered, just as another vision appeared in the darkness.

 _A once-willowy woman stood, her matted black hair looking wild as it was tangled and unkept. She may have been a beauty once, but now her face was sunken from starvation and alcohol. Her dark eyes were also filled with anger and hatred as she brandished a bottle of what was probably sake and something else by her side._

The group's eyes widened, recognizing her despite the change – Yuki's mother.

 _"You worthless scum!"_

The group flinched as the woman screeched at the small weeping girl who had appeared by the infuriated woman. Inuyasha bared his teeth, Yuki looked like she was going to faint, and Sesshomaru's jaw locked as they stared at the caramel-haired child cowering away from her mother.

 _"This is all your fault!"_

Kagome covered her mouth with her hand, unable to stop her gasp of horror. Yuki looked maybe three years old, and to see her like this…

 _"Why did you have to exist?" Yuki's mother screamed at her child as Yuki cried harder, curling in on herself and desperately trying to make herself even smaller than she was._

 _"Mama-" The child pleaded, but the woman shouted: "I'm not your mother! I would never have a_ monster _like you!"_

 _Little Yuki flinched, her tears streaming down her dirty, chubby little cheeks. The woman seemed unmoved as she screamed: "Why me?! Why did I get stuck with you? And_ this _is all_ he _leaves behind? After saddling me with filth like you?!"_

She threw the object that had been hidden from their view, and Kagome's eyes widened as she recognized it as one of Yuki's swords. It was almost unrecognizable, being in a very deteriorated state, the blade rusty and so dull it probably wouldn't even cut butter.

 _"It's like you!" The woman screamed at her child, sounding deranged. "Useless! Piece of trash!"_

 _Little Yuki stared up at her mother with wide, tear-filled blue eyes, and the woman seemed to lose what little she had left._

 _"Don't look at me with those eyes! Those goddamn eyes!"_

 _She lifted her bottle and threw it._

Sango gasped while Miroku flinched, all of them expecting for a moment for the bottle to hit the child. Thankfully, it hit the wall behind the child, shattering with an earsplitting crash.

 _Little Yuki cried harder, curling away from the alcohol as the pieces of pottery flew and cut her hand. She barely even flinched from the cut, instead cringing away from the strong smell of the sake as it burned her sensitive nose while her mother's screaming rang in her sensitive ears._

"Now, I see."

Inuyasha's group turned sharply at Kagura's voice as the vision disappeared, and Inuyasha snarled as he spotted the wind sorceress standing beside Kanna.

Sesshomaru ignored them, his eyes on Yuki as she stared the place where her mother's vision had been.

"The reflection doll used her memories of Inuyasha's mother instead." Kanna explained, and Kagura commented as she looked at the group impassively: "So, you're saying that Yuki's desired thoughts of a 'mother' were stronger in her mind, so your mirror captured that instead of the truth."

"So you were trying to trick us." Miroku growled, and Kagura scoffed, though she still looked a little uneasy: "Of course we were, you fool. Naraku made the doll out of clay and used a Jewel Shard from one of the dead Band of Seven to confuse your sense of smell."

"And you were trying to trap us and force us into giving you Yuki." Inuyasha growled.

"But why take us into the mirror dimension?" Kagome demanded. "Why Yuki?"

"Why? Because it's Naraku." Kagura pointed out, and Kanna supplied helpfully in her emotionless voice: "He finds it fun."

That made them freeze for a moment, before Inuyasha snarled: "You… bastards! Wind Scar!"

He threw an attack at them, but the two disappeared instantly before his attack could even hit.

"Damn!" Inuyasha snarled, and Kagura's voice echoed around them as she reminded him: "Have you forgotten, Inuyasha? The mirror dimension is Kanna's dominion – nothing is real, except for you. So, prepare to die!"

"How did you do that, Kagura?!" Inuyasha shouted. "The Wind Scar didn't even damage anything!"

"This isn't good." Miroku murmured. "If they've managed to strengthen Kanna's mirror dimension somehow, then we can attack all we want, but we won't be able to break the mirror and escape."

"There must be another way." Inuyasha hissed, glancing at Yuki uneasily. He was worried – the longer they were here, the more Yuki would have to be tortured by her childhood memories.

As if on cue, a child's bloodcurling scream filled the darkness.

 _"Mother!"_

"Oh no." Kagome whispered as the next vision appeared.

The instant it did, Sango gasped. Inuyasha's hand clenched on Tetsusaiga while Yuki trembled, and Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly while Miroku silently held up his hands in prayer.

 _A woman lay with her throat slit, her own blood pooling around her neck as she faced down on the ground. The culprit for the murder was easy to identify – a sharp piece of pottery, probably from one of the pieces of another shattered sake bottle that lay near the body's feet, was loosely clutched in the dead's woman's bloody hand._

 _A young Yuki, older than the child who'd been cowering from her mother but still younger than the one who had been with Inuyasha and Izayoi, stood before the dead figure, wide-eyed and horrified._

 _"Mother?" The child knelt, touching her mother's arm before flinching again. "Mother!"_

 _Little Yuki backed away from her mother's prone body before she let out another bloodcurling scream._

 _"Help! Please, someone help me!"_

 _But no-one did. At least, not for a while._

Kagome pressed her fingers to her mouth as they watched the young Yuki crying, wailing for someone to come as she huddled away from her mother's body. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore…

 _"Inuyasha!" A familiar voice called in alarm, voice echoing around the mirror dimension. "Inuyasha, come back here! Inuyasha?!"_

 _"Mother, it's this way!" A young Inuyasha's voice urged. "I heard it coming from here!"_

The straw mat covering the doorway was pushed open, and they watched as a young Inuyasha peered inside _._

 _He gasped when he saw the dead woman, before his large gold eyes turned to the little girl weeping in the corner._

 _"Inuyasha- oh!" Izayoi gasped as she came up, panting, behind her son. "Oh, my goodness."_

 _Little Yuki looked up, and Izayoi seemed to understand instantly as she took in the scene and the small half-demon girl sitting crying by her dead mother._

 _"Please… my mother won't wake up." Little Yuki cried. "I don't know what to do."_

 _"There, there, child." Izayoi said slowly as she moved carefully around to comfort the little girl. "I'm sorry, but…"_

 _"She's dead, isn't she?" Yuki asked, crying harder._

 _Izayoi's face filled with compassion, and she carefully reached to hug the child. Yuki flinched from the older woman's hand, tensing instinctively, as though preparing herself for a physical assault._

 _Izayoi stopped instantly, and her eyes flickered with a hint of anger as she glanced at the dead woman, realizing more clearly what must have happened in this household._

 _Carefully keeping her voice calming and neutral of her anger, Izayoi turned back to Yuki and asked: "What is your name, child?"_

 _"I-I don't know." The little girl answered, and Izayoi frowned._

 _"How can you not know your name?" Inuyasha asked, puzzled, and little Yuki swallowed._

 _"I… I don't know. I don't have one."_

Sango almost dropped Hiraikotsu while Kagome's eyes widened. Inuyasha's jaw was clenched tightly as he moved closer to Yuki, trying to comfort her with his presence as she watched the scene from her past unfold before her with unreadable blue eyes.

 _"… None at all?" Izayoi asked carefully, her anger kept in check for the child's sake. How a mother could do such a thing…_

 _Little Yuki shook her head, tears welling once more. Here she was, her mother dead, not knowing what to do, met by these strangers, and she had no name. No name, no father, no mother…._

 _She started to cry again, and this time Izayoi did gather the child into her arms._

 _"It will be all right, child." She comforted, and Yuki wailed as she buried herself into Izayoi's chest. "It will be all right"_

The vision faded again, and Kagome looked at Yuki uncertainly.

"Yuki…?" She asked carefully as the half-demoness remained still and unmoving.

 _"You haven't eaten."_

They all turned in shock as they heard young Inuyasha's voice once more, surprised that a new vision had started so quickly.

 _Little Yuki was now clean and in a new kimono, but it was clearly not long since her mother's death. Her eyes were dull and haunted, and a plate of untouched food sat beside her._

 _"You have to eat, to get strong." Little Inuyasha persisted, but Yuki just shook her head. "Or say something."_

 _At that, tears started to leak out of the little girl's eyes and she started to cry silently once more. Inuyasha, however, seemed fed up, and he said impatiently: "Crying again?"_

 _Yuki just bowed her head, but Inuyasha surprised her._

He surprised them all.

 _Young Inuyasha reached out and, almost roughly, pulled the little girl into his arms. Patting her back, he scowled as Yuki looked up at him in shock, blue eyes wide._

 _"Mother always does this for me when I've been hurt." He said a little sharply though not unkindly. "And she says that big kids don't cry." Yuki's tears welled again. "But if you have to, then go ahead. I won't tell."_

 _Little Yuki stared up at him, before her lip trembled._

 _With a wail, she flung herself into Inuyasha's arms, and the little half-demon boy patted her hair comfortingly as she cried in earnest against his chest._

The memory suddenly cut off, and they all looked around in surprise.

"I see."

They looked over in surprise to see Yuki wielding her swords as she looked around.

"Yuki?" Inuyasha asked, when she announced: "There is a way out."

The group stared.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, and Yuki looked at him.

"Because, it's showing all _my_ memories." Yuki explained. "We're all here, so why mine? Because it's still connected to me."

"What-?" Miroku began, while Sesshomaru's eyes suddenly narrowed in understanding.

Yuki paid them no heed as she closed her eyes. She'd finally figured it all out – and if she wanted to get them all out of here, she would need to what she didn't want to do. She lowered all the guards she'd spent almost two centuries carefully cultivating around her heart.

 _That day I couldn't say: "Goodbye"_

Yuki's heart – despite being prepared - sank as she heard her voice singing the familiar song, sounding broken.

 _It'd be like accepting I'd never see you again_

 _In the end, I lied and said: "I will be okay"_

' _This melody…_ ' Sesshomaru thought with a frown as he looked around in vain to find the source of the heartbreaking voice echoing around them. ' _She was humming it that time, right before we found that poison master from the Band of Seven._ '

Inuyasha's eyes were wide as he turned to stare at Yuki, recognizing the song that she had only sung to him twice in his life; a song she had composed after the worst day of their lives. She met his gaze with a terrible one of her own as her voice continued around them, sounding thick and full of tears:

 _This town is too big_

 _When I don't have you._

 _Where should I begin to walk to?_

A vision finally swirled up before them, and Kagome's eyes went wide.

 _There, before them, was a grave. It was simple and unmarked, but it was easy to know who it belonged to. An older but still very young Inuyasha, knelt before it, his head bowed as he cried, while Yuki cradled him, singing even as tears streamed down her own face as well:_

 _Diamonds spring out of my eyes,_

 _And sparkle down my cheeks_

 _No matter what sorrow, I have to endure_

 _I pray for the strength to not get hurt~_

"Got you."

The group started as Yuki suddenly lunged forward, her sword drawn as she leapt at the vision from her past.

*A/N The song of the day is also the mystery song that's been hinted at a few times before; the song Yuki hummed and the one she sang to Inuyasha at Kikyo's supposed death, and the song vision-Yuki sings in this chapter: **Diamond** from Inuyasha. The link is as follows: /iVeucZCuNr0


	34. Old Scars

Yuki lunged at the vision as Kagome cried: "Yuki?!"

"Winter Blaze!"

Yuki swung her swords, slicing at the vision, and both Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes went wide as – suddenly – the memory of Yuki moved, darting out of the way of the attack while the rest of the vision vanished.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha began, when suddenly the memory Yuki started to grow and change.

The group gasped, except Yuki as she landed beside the only other person who wasn't surprised by the turn of events.

"As you expected." Sesshomaru noted, and Yuki nodded grimly.

"You understood." She stated, not needing to question it, but he answered anyway.

"Hn."

"What is that?" Sango demanded as they watched the vision-Yuki morph and shift, as though unable to decide what to change into.

"The doll that was posing as my mother earlier." Yuki explained stonily as the others started. "It was linked to _me_ , somehow, and could access my memories to shape itself to look like my mother as I liked to think of her. I realized that to show us my memories, it must still be linked to me."

"And it's the reason we're trapped here." Inuyasha realized. "This isn't just Kanna's mirror dimension."

"We're trapped in a bubble." Kagome also understood.

"That's also why the Wind Scar didn't work." Miroku noted. "None of our attacks can work, because Yuki knows all of them."

"So that reflection doll knows all of them, too and just absorbs it." Sango added, while Yuki's jaw tightened.

"You were hoping I wouldn't figure it out." She growled at the shape-shifting doll/demon. "That I'd be so tortured by my memories that I wouldn't be able to focus and think. But that's where you made your mistake."

Her blue eyes flashed, switching from dark blue to their light blue as her hair turned white, and she snarled: "I've had one hundred and fifty years to live with my past, and I've had all that time to prioritize it."

Her energy swirled around her as she prepared to attack once more, done with messing around. Inuyasha also lifted his Tetsusaiga, over 100 years of fighting alongside Yuki enabling him to see where she was going with this.

"And let me tell you!" Yuki shouted. "My dead mother is way down on my list of priorities! Taking Naraku down, however? That's high up there!"

The doll/demon screamed in anger before flying at Yuki. It was slowly reshaping itself as it threw itself at Yuki, trying to overcome her, but Yuki stood her ground.

Lifting her swords, she shouted: "Arctic Storm!"

Ice blades flew out in a deadly storm towards the reflection doll, and Inuyasha quickly began, intending to join their attacks: "Wind Sc-!"

He broke off, eyes widening in shock as the reflection doll suddenly changed into the image of Izayoi. Yuki's eyes also widened before she narrowed them in fury, and she shouted: "Inuya-!"

Before she could finish, suddenly, Sesshomaru was leaping forward, his Tokijin unsheathed.

' _When did he-?_ ' Yuki wondered, but then disregarded it as Sesshomaru threw his attack at the doll.

"Dragon Strike!"

The blue energy clashed with Yuki's combining into a powerful ball of light that had never been seen before, just before it hit the doll.

The doll screamed as a blast of energy was released upon contact, and the group all covered their eyes and faces, bracing themselves against the resulting strong wind from the blast.

The doll disintegrated as the blast destroyed it, revealing a small puppet and a tiny mirror with a Jewel Shard inside it. The whole place faded into white as the Jewel Shard dislodged from the mirror, severing the last of the doll's link to Yuki.

* * *

The group landed mostly on their feet, flying out of Kanna's mirror.

"What?" Kagura asked, dumbfounded, while Kanna shook her mirror experimentally.

"Winter Blaze!"

Kagura clenched her teeth as she quickly leapt into the air, while Kanna lifted her mirror in an attempt to block the attack.

But, to almost everyone's surprise, the mirror cracked, a tiny sliver actually breaking off from the force of Yuki's attack and shattering whatever connection was still left between Kanna and Yuki.

It wasn't without cost however.

As the attack faded, cracks appeared on Yuki's blades, one small one on Tsume while another, larger one appeared on Kiba.

She ignored it however, as she stated in a deadly voice: "Connection's are two-way, _Kanna_. It's not like just looking into a mirror and seeing your reflection."

Kanna didn't even blink as she stared back at the half-demoness.

"I see."

With that, she suddenly disappeared, teleporting away as, above, Kagura also quickly flew away before any of them could follow.

"Dammit, get back here, Kagura!" Inuyasha shouted, but Kagura – with one last dirty look in their direction – flew off without another trace.

"Dammit." Inuyasha growled, clenching his fist after them, before glancing over as Kagome asked tentatively: "Yuki? Are you all ri-"

"I'm fine." The half-demoness replied instantly and slightly coldly, and Kagome flinched back.

The others turned to her worriedly as Yuki remained with her head lowered.

Sesshomaru watched her without any expression on his face as Inuyasha slowly turned and sheathed his Tetsusaiga.

"… Yuki?" Inuyasha called, and her fists clenched while her jaw locked.

Suddenly, as though she couldn't take it anymore, Yuki ran off.

"Yuki!" Kagome cried, but the half-demoness was already entering the forest.

"Damn, I knew it-" Inuyasha began, starting to move after his childhood friend, when a blur of white fur suddenly blew passed him. "Wha- Sesshomaru?!"

The elder dog demon ignored his brother as he flew off, leaving Inuyasha and his friends to stare after him with their mouths gaping open.

"Well… I guess we know he _does_ care for Yuki." Sango said at last, and Miroku nodded slowly.

"It is unexpected though, considering how much he hates Inuyasha, his own brother." Miroku noted, and Shippo nodded while Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

He was staring after Sesshomaru and – in truth – Yuki with an unreadable expression, and Kagome asked tentatively: "Inuyasha…"

He glanced at her, his gold eyes filled with troubled emotions, but he cocked his head questioningly at her so she continued slowly: "About Yuki…"

Inuyasha sighed, knowing Kagome wanted to know more about what they had just seen.

Seeing Sango and Miroku also looking at him, curiousity and worry in their eyes, Inuyasha took a deep breath before he began: "Yuki's mother, as you all saw, hated her and abused her, at least as far as I can guess, before she took her own life when Yuki was about five years old."

Inuyasha paused, letting that sink in, before he continued: "My mother and I found her and took her in – she's been my sister ever since in everything but actual blood. I still remember it – even down to the day. Not that it was too difficult," he sighed, "Yuki's mother took her own life on the fourth of the fourth month of the year; not a hard date even for a child to remember."

He paused again before he added quietly: "My mother was also the one who gave Yuki her name, saying she hoped Yuki would be happy and her life no longer tainted, but fresh and pure like new snow."

"So, her mother really never even named her?" Miroku asked seriously, while Sango shook her head as she stated: "That's horrible."

"Yeah." Inuyasha sighed. "Actually, to this day, I don't know if her mother had _no_ name for her. Yuki never really mentioned her after she started to recover from her mother's suicide – to tell the truth, this was also the first time I saw the extent of her mother's anger. My mother and I, we guessed, just as we guessed that Yuki…"

He trailed off, not finishing, and the others didn't question him on it. They were silent for a moment as they each weighed Inuyasha's words and the visions they had seen for themselves in their own minds.

"Her swords were damaged." Sango said eventually, and Miroku nodded as he added thoughtfully: "It must have been because of the connection. Breaking Kanna's mirror broke a part of Yuki as well."

"Yeah… And it was probably a tough blow." Inuyasha murmured. "She had those swords restored herself, back when we were kids, using her own fangs to get them in working condition. They're her babies, not just heirlooms from a father she never met, and it was probably the last straw to have them broken like that."

His friends stared at him as Inuyasha himself stared out into the trees where Yuki had disappeared. His eyes were soft and filled with compassion, before they hardened and he grit his teeth.

' _Naraku, you'll pay for this._ ' He swore in his mind. ' _I will never let anyone who hurts Yuki get away with it. Anyone_.'

* * *

Yuki raced through the trees, letting her body carry her as she tried to keep her mind numb and unthinking.

She was blinded by tears, but she refused to let them fall – she had cried enough as a child and she didn't need to waste any more on something as insignificant as memories of her past.

She finally had to slow down, coming to a panting stop in a random, secluded area of the forest. Her shoulders heaved with exertion, and she was trembling with anger, sorrow, pain; and still she refused to let herself cry.

A soft sound behind her alerted her to a presence that, truth be told, she'd been vaguely aware of the whole time. After all, he'd done nothing to hide his scent as he pursued after her, though not to catch her – just to follow.

"What?" Yuki snapped, not turning to face Sesshomaru as he walked up behind her. "If you have questions, go ahead – it's not like I have anything to hide now."

She was met with silence, and she wasn't sure if she preferred that or not. Despite her angry words, she _did not_ want to talk about it – there was a reason she'd buried her sorrow with her mother. There was a reason she didn't speak of her mother. But his silence was almost as unbearable – it reminded her of why she had always been alone after growing up and she and Inuyasha had gone independent ways.

"Where are you going?"

Yuki froze for a moment at Sesshomaru's unexpected question before she started to chuckle bitterly.

"What is it to you?" She questioned, turning to face him. "If I decided to run away, it wouldn't matter to you, would it?"

"Where would you run?"

Yuki glared, her anger rising and spilling over as she snapped: "What?"

"You don't have anywhere to run to."

Yuki froze, staring at him as he continued monotonously: "You have run from Inuyasha, and have nowhere to go, no family and no home."

"You're right." Yuki snarled, her tears brimming ever closer to the edges of her eyes as she shouted at Sesshomaru: "You're right! I don't have a family – my mother's dead, and my father was never around to start with! I lost the only real home I had along with Inuyasha when Lady Izayoi died, so I don't even have that! You happy, now?!"

"Are you?"

"You-!" Yuki shouted at him, actually shaking from anger and just so much _pain_. "Are you making fun of me right now? Do I look happy to you?!"

"Why?" Sesshomaru answered, still calm, and Yuki snarled at him: "Why, what?"

"Why are you not happy?" He asked, and Yuki shrieked: "You're seriously asking that, after telling me to my face that I don't have anyone or anywhere to go to?"

"I was telling you what you yourself thought."

Yuki froze once more, staring at Sesshomaru as he continued, taking a step closer: "So, tell me. Why are you unhappy?"

"Stop it." Yuki said, holding up a shaking hand to ward him off, but Sesshomaru ignored her as he took another step while asking almost mockingly: "Are you saddened by the damage to your swords."

"Shut up." Yuki hissed, backing away shakily as Sesshomaru continued to advance on her slowly, asking: "Or does the death of Inuyasha's _mortal_ mother still affect you?"

"Stop." Yuki snpped, but he continued, his expression aloof: "Or are you angry that your father abandoned you and your mother?"

"I said, stop it." Yuki snarled as she took another step back, only to hit a tree, and she clenched her fists as Sesshomaru stepped forward again, taunting: "Or is it _your_ mother?"

"I said, STOP!" Yuki shouted, but Sesshomaru didn't stop, instead taking another step to stand right in front of her, pressuring her both physically and emotionally as he stated: "No, I did not think so."

Yuki's jaw clenched, when Sesshomaru drew the final card.

"Why do you blame yourself?"

"Because I killed her!" Yuki finally exploded.

The tears started to fall, despite her best efforts, as she looked up at Sesshomaru and shouted: "I killed her! My own mother!"

"You were not the one that slit her throat." Sesshomaru pointed out calmly, and Yuki yelled back at him in despair: "Does it matter?! She killed herself because _I_ existed!"

Her tears streamed down, and Yuki hung her head as she finally wept: "She hated me so much… she chose to rather leave this life than have to continue to look at me. You know what she said to me, before she killed herself right before my eyes? She told me to live - because she never wanted to see me again, even in the Netherworld."

Yuki stood, shaking as the tears spilled down her cheeks silently, her admission finally out in the world after over 170 years. She'd told no-one this: not Izayoi, not Inuyasha. Perhaps they'd suspected, had an inkling, but she'd seemed to recover so neither had said anything, in the hopes she'd overcome it.

And she had – by burying it all alongside her mother. She'd let herself erase it, allowing herself to find happiness with Izayoi, her surrogate mother, and Inuyasha, her brother by bond if not blood. But now, it was out again, and this time there was nowhere for her to hide.

She waited for her judgment; for Sesshomaru to either scoff at her or to walk away.

Instead, a sudden warmth covered her, and Yuki was startled as she found her face pressed against Sesshomaru's side, his fur train covering her and hiding her from the world.

"Wha- let go!" Yuki began, starting to struggle, when Sesshomaru cut her off as he said flatly: "Be silent. I cannot see or hear you, so do as you wish. Keep in mind only this: your mother's choice was hers. And if you continue to insist on being so foolish as to blame yourself for _her_ weakness, I'll kill you so you may join her in her folly."

His words themselves were not kind – in fact, they were rather cruel - but Yuki found her eyes welling with comforted tears at his tone. It was gentle and kind… and nonjudgmental. He neither pitied nor judged her, but simply let her be herself.

As Yuki hesitated, Sesshomaru murmured in the softest voice she'd heard him use yet, even with Rin: "You are not at fault. And there are those who are contented you were born so that they could meet you."

And the dam finally broke.

Yuki buried her face into the side of Sesshomaru's chest as she started to wail, her tears falling thickly and harshly as she gripped her hands on his clothes, her entire frame trembling as she finally let loose all the pain and the agony that had festered deep inside of her.

But the more her tears fell, the more it healed her wounded spirit. And all the while as Yuki finally learned to let go of the buried toxin in her heart, Sesshomaru watched over her, his fur covering her and protecting her from the world's critical eyes until she was ready to face it once more.

*A/N Song of the day: **Confidence** from Full Moon wo Sagashite. I felt that the lyrics really worked with the theme in this chapter. The link is: /416fIdXwy14


	35. Comfort

Yuki sat, staring up at the sky as she leaned against a tree trunk on one side, and Sesshomaru on the other. It had been several hours since her meltdown, followed by an incredibly embarrassed silence.

Yuki was mortified at how she'd broken down completely, more affected by Kanna's mirror trick than she had thought she would be. It had been so long since she'd really thought about it, but then that had been it: her dark thoughts had had 170 years to fester in her heart.

Thankfully, Sesshomaru didn't comment when she had followed her wailing, weeping, and then sniffling before finally going silent.

"It is late." Was all he'd said after ten minutes of silence as he turned away, while Yuki wiped at the tear tracks on her cheeks with the backs of her hands. "We shall head back in the morning."

And with that, he'd settled down against a tree trunk, leaning back with his arm propped up on his knee and closing his eyes. Leaving a completely chagrinned Yuki standing uncertainly, shifting on her feet uneasily.

It had taken her another ten or so minutes to finally gather enough courage to gingerly slide herself to the ground beside Sesshomaru, inching her way to the other side of the tree trunk from where he was sitting, before leaning back against it.

At first, she'd remained stiff and on edge, waiting for Sesshomaru to speak, to ask questions.

But soon, it became clear that he wasn't going to, and eventually Yuki relaxed once more.

Now, staring up at the sky in a comfortable silence, Yuki observed the stars and the moon. The crescent moon was bright as it shone down on them, and Yuki reached up a hand, as though trying to touch it, though instead she cupped her hand around to complete the circle. Like that, it looked almost like the symbol of Yin and Yang, and Yuki smiled a little ruefully.

It reminded her of Kikyo's words to Suikotsu, the last time Yuki had seen either the undead priestess or the undead doctor.

 _"Good and evil exist in all men who walk the Earth."_

Did that mean Yuki's mother had had some good in her? It had been a question that plagued Yuki's childhood before she'd stopped thinking about it, not wanting to think about her mother. Not wanting to remember as guilt festered like a poisoned wound in her heart.

Now, though, now that Sesshomaru had helped her dress her wound properly, to let it heal… Now, Yuki wondered if there had been good in her mother.

Despite all her declarations otherwise, she'd still given birth to Yuki.

Despite her harsh words, she'd never actually struck Yuki, even if the odd broken pottery shard cut Yuki accidentally when the sake bottle went smashing into the walls and floor – though Yuki wondered if it was because her mother could never bring herself to actually hit her child or if it was because she didn't want to physically touch the filthy half-breed she always claimed Yuki was.

And despite everything her mother had done to prove otherwise, Yuki was certain that her mother had never really stopped loving the demon who had been her father.

' _I'll never know though, will I?_ ' Yuki reminded herself as she leaned back with a sigh. ' _Just as I'll never know_ why _father never came back to mother. I'll never know what was going through their heads – only guess._ '

Yuki mulled that thought in her mind, and continued to think on the subject for the rest of the night while Sesshomaru simply sat there, offering her silent companionship and allowing her the privacy of her own thoughts.

* * *

"Yuki!"

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Yuki smiled a little as Rin came running, throwing her arms around Yuki's waist and hugging her in relief. Yuki hugged the child back, feeling guilty for causing the child worry – both with her fight with Sesshomaru before the incident with Kanna, and for leaving them for a day while Yuki recovered from her emotional breakdown.

"You came back." Rin beamed up at the half-demoness, happy to see she was safe and – more importantly – clearly on better terms with Sesshomaru once more.

"Of course I came back." Yuki answered cheekily, looking like her usual self. "What, did you think you could scare me off, Rin?"

Rin giggled, as Jaken ran over crying: "Lord Sesshomaru! I am so happy for your safe return."

Sesshomaru ignored him, his face pensive as he stared at Yuki while the half-demoness laughed with Rin as the child showed the older female the flower crown she'd made. The flowers had wilted since, but the details were still clear for Yuki to admire over and let Rin puff up with pride.

"Mi'lord?" Jaken asked tentatively after another moment, and Sesshomaru suddenly stated: "Jaken."

"Yes?" Jaken brightened up instantly at being addressed, only to be crushed once more as Sesshomaru ordered: "Stay here."

"Wha- but, but mi'lord!" Jaken cried in protest, wailing as Sesshomaru strode forwards while Yuki and Rin looked over in surprise.

"You're leaving already my lord?" Rin asked, but Sesshomaru brushed passed the child without reply.

"Sesshomaru-?" Yuki began tentatively, but he cut across her: "You stay here as well."

She frowned, saying with a puzzled but accepting shrug: "Okay…"

"Hand me your swords."

"What?" She asked, wondering if she'd heard him wrong, and Sesshomaru looked at her at last as he warned: "Do not make me repeat myself."

"Okay, okay." She muttered, frowning at his abrupt request. But she undid the belt holding her broken swords, handing both blades inside their sheaths over to him. "Why do you want them?"

He didn't reply as he took off into the sky, and Yuki scowled after him. Even if he had watched out for her, and unexpectedly comforted her last night, he didn't have to be so…

"Where do you think Lord Sesshomaru has gone this time?" Rin wondered, and Jaken wondered: "And what did he want your swords for, Yuki?"

"Who knows?" Yuki answered slowly. "Although, we ran into Kagura and Kanna… I wonder if he's thinking of tracking them with my swords?"

"Kagura? Kanna?!" Jaken screeched, before wailing about not being beside his master for such an important 'battle' while Rin asked Yuki: "But how would your sword help him find them, Yuki?"

Yuki shrugged as she explained: "I cracked Kanna's mirror with my swords – maybe he'll be able to use that to scent them out."

"Is that possible?" Rin wondered, and Yuki admitted: "Not that I'm aware of – but why else would he want them? Especially since they're broken?"

Her voice only cracked a little at the word 'broken' but she smoothed it over quickly, and Rin didn't ask her any more about it. For that, Yuki was grateful – while the swords shouldn't mean too much, they had been with her her whole life. To lose them now… in some ways, it hurt more than re-living her worst memories.

* * *

Sesshomaru flew into the giant skull amidst the flaming craters and geysers, ignoring the heat from the flames. After all, it barely bothered a demon of his level.

The elderly demon inside glanced up as Sesshomaru landed softly just inside the threshold, and the demon's already huge eyes widened even further as he recognized the dog demon visitor.

"No!" Totosai began protesting before Sesshomaru had even opened his mouth. "I don't care how many times you demand it, I have told you a thousand times I will not forge-"

"I am not here to commission a sword, Totosai."

Totosai paused, swiveling back around to stare at his old master's eldest son in surprise.

"You're not?" He asked with no small amount of shock.

Sesshomaru disregarded the question as he tossed Yuki's sheathed swords over to the older demon, saying flatly: "I wish you to restore these swords."

Totosai frowned as he caught the twin swords reflexively, glancing down at the sheaths. His brows creased even further as he did so, and he removed the swords from their casing to make sure he wasn't mistaking them.

"You want me to repair _these_ swords?" Totosai repeated incredulously as he lifted one of the blades and gave it a cursory examination.

Neither blade was so far gone that he couldn't fix it, if given the right adhesive material and some time, but what made Totosai pause more than anything else was that he _recognized_ these swords. They weren't his creations, but he was sure they were the ones he'd seen before, wielded by one blue-eyed half-demoness.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Totosai." Sesshomaru warned. "You said you would never forge _me_ a sword – but you still have a debt to me for the way you delivered Tenseiga to me."

"Hm, yes…" Totosai murmured, looking up at Sesshomaru thoughtfully. "And if it was just to mend these swords, I wouldn't object… but why would you come all this way for something like this?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously, and Totosai said quickly: "All right, all right, keep your fangs inside your mouth."

Totosai nodded at the swords as he said: "I can mend these for you, no problem; shouldn't take more than three days."

He then fixed Sesshomaru with a look, as he pointed out: "You do know that I would need something to bind the cracks."

"Of course I know, Totosai." Sesshomaru answered coldly, and Totosai waited for the dog demon to produce some fang from a bag or something.

Instead, the dog demon warned: "But know that if you try to pull out more than one of my fangs, I will kill you."

"You-you're offering _your_ fang?!" Totosai asked incredulously, his eyes bugging wider than ever as he stared at the dog demon.

Sesshomaru had never once given up one of his own fangs, though Totosai supposed he shared a part in that as he had always refused to forge a sword for the dog demon. But even when he'd kept bothering Totosai for a sword, Sesshomaru had always seemed reluctant to give up a fang; something Totosai chalked up to childish, petty vanity.

But for the proud Lord Sesshomaru to offer up his own fang to protect the half-demoness Yuki…

' _How interesting._ ' Totosai thought, when Sesshomaru's fist came smashing down on his head.

"I can see what you are thinking on your face, Totosai." Sesshomaru said icily, his gold eyes narrowing dangerously. "But those blades were damaged because Yuki's fang alone is not strong enough; therefore it is only logical that I ensure they are strengthened properly this time."

"… Of course." Totosai answered casually.

He didn't for a moment believe that was Sesshomaru's only motive for offering his fang, nor had he missed the fact that Sesshomaru had referred to the half-demoness by name. But he wisely kept his mouth shut as Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes further.

Instead, Totosai said as he reached for his metal tweezers: "And don't worry, Sesshomaru, I value my life too much to risk removing more than one fang."

He couldn't help the large grin that appeared on his face as Sesshomaru looked at the tweezers with a hint of apprehension, and Totosai sang: "Open wide!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. And it was with another large bump on his head that a silenced Totosai finally managed to remove one of the great Lord Sesshomaru's fangs.

* * *

"Sesshomaru?" Yuki asked in surprise as the dog demon returned, much earlier than the group had expected.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin and Jaken cried excitedly, while Yuki frowned as she glanced around and over the dog demon.

"… Where are my swords?" She asked, noting their absence.

"We are leaving." Sesshomaru ordered, not replying to any of them, and Rin paused as she glanced at Yuki uneasily while the half-demoness's eyes narrowed.

"Sesshomaru." She said in a deadly voice. "Where are my swords?"

He glanced at her before turning and starting to walk off.

"Er…" Jaken said, sweat-dropping as he too looked between the half-demoness who was steadily growing livid and the demon lord who was striding off as though nothing was wrong. "Mi'lord…"

"Sesshomaru, where are my swords?!" Yuki yelled, her long white hair flying out behind her as she leapt into the air and landed in front of Sesshomaru angrily. "I swear, if you trashed them somewhere-"

"They were already broken." He pointed out. "Why would it matter if I did dispose of them?"

"It matters to me!" Yuki yelled, blue eyes blazing as she glared at him. "So, you'd better tell me where they are right now-"

"You shall get them back in three days." Sesshomaru replied, annoyed with her yelling. He was doing her a favour – did she have to lose her temper? His jaw was still aching from the lost fang, too, though it would regrow soon enough.

Of course, he conveniently forgot he hadn't told her what he'd done.

"Excuse me?" Yuki asked incredulously, trying to figure out what on Earth he could have done with her swords, but Sesshomaru had walked on again, not bothering to respond.

Yuki glared after him, but – pacified for now, though she vowed to kill him herself if he didn't give her her swords back in three days – she followed him as Rin and Jaken sighed in relief in the back.

"Yuki's scary when she's mad." Rin whispered, and Jaken snapped: "Of course, to a human child like you, she could be!"

"Master Jaken, you were also shaking in fear." Rin argued, and the two started bickering while Yuki continued to glower at Sesshomaru's back.

' _He'd better keep his word._ ' She thought viciously. ' _And why_ three _days? What did he do?!_ '

* * *

 _Three days later_

Sesshomaru returned to Totosai's lair, once again alone.

"Ah, you're here." Totosai noticed, wiping his brow before nodding at two sheathed swords leaning against the wall of his home and workplace. "They're ready – and fine swords they've become, too; with my help and your fang, Sesshomaru."

"Hn." Was all Sesshomaru said as he took the swords and turned to leave.

"Wait, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru glanced back at the older demon as he asked: "What is it, Totosai? I'm busy."

"Yes." Totosai agreed, scratching his head. "But I was wondering something…"

Sesshomaru raised a brow, and Totosai said with a dead-serious face: "You're still young for a demon, so I can't help but be concerned – you are being _safe_ right?"

SMACK!

Totosai rubbed the large bump on his head as he cried from the pain, while Sesshomaru stalked out angrily, muttering: "Such things, with a half-demon? Ridiculous."

But Totosai watched Sesshomaru leave, the dog demon soon disappearing, with a thoughtful expression. For despite the dog demon's protests, it hadn't escaped Totosai's notice that not only did Sesshomaru continued to refer to Yuki much kinder than he'd ever heard the demon do, but his speech itself had softened. And Totosai knew who it had to be thanks to.

After all; 'half-demon' instead of 'half-breed'? Who else could have influenced the change in Sesshomaru's language, if not the caramel-haired half-demoness herself?

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Yuki was waiting with a scowl, arms folded impatiently, while Rin called out brightly and waved to the returning dog demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried in equal joy as he hurried up to the dog demon; only to be ignored as Sesshomaru walked over the small imp demon and strode forwards.

Yuki did brighten when she saw Sesshomaru had kept his promise.

"My swords!" She exclaimed happily as Sesshomaru simply dumped the swords on her, not even breaking his stride as he continued to walk on through the forest. "But what took so long-?"

Yuki broke off, however, frowning as she felt the swords; before her eyes widened in disbelief as she realized what the difference she was feeling was.

Swiftly, she unsheathed both swords, and her dark blue eyes widened even further as she saw the sleek, smooth blades. Even Kiba, which had previously looked like the slightest blow would break it clean in half, was back to its original shiny state; no, it was _better_.

Yuki could feel the difference in the weight of the blades, slightly heavier now and of a different quality – a stronger quality. A demonic quality. And that could only mean one thing.

' _It can't be._ ' Yuki thought as she shot Sesshomaru's back an incredulous look. ' _He didn't… did he?_ '

Yuki ran her finger along the length of her blade, testing it, and she was sure… there could be no mistake. The fang used for the blades… And everything became clear.

Sesshomaru's somewhat sour mood when he'd returned three days ago as he unconsciously continued to clench and unclench a clearly uncomfortable jaw… why it had taken three days to get her swords back….

Yuki ran after Sesshomaru, catching up with him and peering up at him as she walked at his side.

"What is it?" He asked curtly, and Yuki grinned. So cold… and yet, not.

"I'm sorry." Yuki apologized, making him glance at her. "You mended my swords for me… and I yelled at you."

"Hn."

"Though, if you'd just been honest with me from the beginning…" Yuki hinted, making him glare sharply at her.

But it didn't scare her, nor did it even anger her this time – instead, Yuki smiled widely at him. It threw Sesshomaru, especially as she said sincerely: "Thank you, Sesshomaru. For everything."

He looked away, looking a little uncomfortable, so Yuki let it rest there. But in those five words had been all her sincerity and honest feelings, and she knew that something had irrevocably changed between them then. Whether it would be for better or worse, only time would tell.

*A/N Song of the day: **If I were a bird** from Code Geass. I couldn't find a short-ish piano version, so this is a link to a piano tutorial version: /19YySIPN4J0

 **Response to Guest(Lili)** : I don't usually respond on my stories, but I'll make an exception! I'm really happy to hear that you're enjoying this story. So thank _you_ for the review, and showing so much support! It's made my day, and I can't tell you how grateful I am (to each of my readers and especially those who review) for keeping me motivated!


	36. Uncertainty

"Say, Yuki, Master Jaken." Rin began excitedly as the group made their way through a foggy path through the mountains. "Let's play a game of tongue twisters!"

Yuki smiled as she glanced back at the child from where she was walking between Sesshomaru and Rin, A-Un trudging behind the child, while Jaken repeated incredulously from his place beside Yuki: "Tongue-twisters?"

"Me first!" Rin chirped quickly. "Red Jaken, blue Jaken, gold Jaken."

"Red Jaken, blue Jaken, gold Jaken." Yuki rattled off as well, and Jaken huffed indignantly: "Yuki!"

"Your turn." She sing-songed back, grinning in amusement and Jaken gave up.

He sighed, but repeated monotonously to please the two females: "Red Jaken, blue Jaken, gold Jaken."

"Hey, you're pretty good!" Rin noted, and Jaken replied a little haughtily: "Of _course_."

"One more time!" Rin challenged, before repeating once more: "Red Jaken, blue Jaken, gold Jaken."

"Red Jaken, blue-gold." Yuki pretended to slip up, smiling to herself when Rin clapped and said delightedly: "All right, Yuki, you're out!"

"That's not fair – I was tired from training myself with my new swords earlier. One more chance." Yuki pretended to protest, and Rin shook her head, beaming as she said firmly: "No! Master Jaken, your turn!"

"Ah, Rin, you're too cruel." Yuki playfully joked, while Jaken groaned: "Forget it."

"Why not?!" Rin cried, and Yuki added as she nudged Jaken with her knee: "Don't be a party-pooper, Jaken!"

"Say it!" Rin whined, and Jaken groaned.

' _Oh, when will this end?_ ' He thought with a sigh, before glancing forwards at the dog demon leading their small procession. ' _Lord Sesshomaru still searches for Naraku, but we have yet to find him. Oh, how long must we continue this futile journey?_ '

Suddenly, Sesshomaru stopped walking.

Yuki stopped dead with him, her posture straightening and tensing just slightly as she turned her head to stare forwards in the same direction Sesshomaru was looking. Jaken, unfortunately, didn't notice in time and walked right into the back of Sesshomaru's calf, bouncing off and landing on his back with an oomph.

Rin had stopped when she saw her two foster-parent-like figures stop, and she asked curiously as she looked between Yuki and Sesshomaru: "Is something the matter, Yuki, Lord Sesshomaru?"

A flute began to play in the distance in answer, the eerie tune echoing slightly towards them in the mist. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed just slightly while Jaken gasped, flinching slightly, and Yuki's hand landed almost casually on Kiba's hilt.

"Rin, stay close to me." Yuki said quietly, and the child nodded as she pressed herself close to Yuki's side.

Sesshomaru's eyes slid back to look at them very briefly before he refocused before him, just as a shadow began to appear through the misty night.

Yuki's brows furrowed as she saw the figure more clearly as it came ever closer, revealing a young, human-looking woman with long dark hair, her eyes currently closed, and skin as delicate as a princess. The woman was dressed finely too, in a rich pink kimono, covered by a thick, green over-layer that trailed slightly behind her. And all the while, she continued to play her strange melody on her simple, wooden flute.

"Oh…"

Jaken stared with wide eyes at the beautiful woman, while Rin gasped at the pretty melody the woman was playing, but neither Sesshomaru nor Yuki showed any reaction as the woman came steadily closer.

Yuki's frown deepened, however, when the woman paused a modest distance away from Sesshomaru and finally stopped playing… only to fall to her knees as she bowed formally before Sesshomaru.

"It's been quite some time, Lord Sesshomaru." She murmured, and Yuki's eyes instantly flicked over to her silent companion uncertainly while Jaken scoffed.

"Huh! Who are you?" The tiny demon demanded. "An acquaintance of my master?"

The young woman lifted her head slightly to look right at Sesshomaru with her charcoal grey eyes as she said in her soft voice: "Forgive me. I am Sara."

Yuki's eyes moved between the woman and Sesshomaru, who remained expressionless, while Jaken gaped: "Huh? Who?"

The woman – Sara – ignored Jaken as she introduced solely to Sesshomaru: "I'm from Asano castle. Have you forgotten it?"

' _A princess? But… she can't be mortal._ ' Yuki thought, bewildered as she looked at Sesshomaru uneasily, when he repeated: "Asano castle?"

"Huh?" Jaken asked, looking at Sesshomaru, surprised that the demon lord had spoken to the human woman.

Yuki's unease grew as Sara explained, with eyes only for Sesshomaru: "The first time I saw you, Lord Sesshomaru, was at Asano castle during a more turbulent time."

Yuki glanced back and forth between the pair, feeling tense and uncomfortable, as Sara continued: "Asano castle was under siege for over a month, and my father was ready to surrender his own life in a final act of dignity… when he received word of something strange. A miracle."

"A miracle?" Jaken repeated incredulously, while Yuki bit her lip, and Sara went on as though she hadn't heard him: "My father looked outside the window to witness for himself our savior, and called me to join him. And that was when I first saw you."

Her eyes were filled with emotion as she said in her soft voice: "I could see you clearly in the moonlight, as I see you now."

' _She fell in love with him._ ' Yuki realized with a sinking feeling in her stomach. ' _That's the emotion in her eyes: love._ '

Sara stood up, staring at Sesshomaru with those same eyes as she murmured: "Lord Sesshomaru."

Yuki's whole body tensed, but Sesshomaru simply narrowed his eyes and stated flatly: "I don't know you."

With that, he walked forward, ignoring the woman as he strode on without another glance in her direction. His companions hesitated, glancing at the woman uncertainly but Sara ignored them as completely as Sesshomaru was ignoring her as she called after Sesshomaru softly: "Please don't go."

Yuki's eyes flicked between Sesshomaru's back as he ignored the woman, and Sara herself as the woman beseeched: "I want to do what I can, to make your wish come true."

Yuki's eyes widened at that while Sesshomaru paused once more.

"Help me?" He repeated slowly as he glanced back at Sara briefly. "You?"

"Yes." Sara insisted. "And when I've helped you realize your desire, I only ask that you acknowledge my feelings for you."

Yuki's heart dropped like a stone at Sara's explosive statement.

Rin looked up at Yuki with wide eyes, startled by Sara's comment, while Jaken rushed forward as he scolded sharply: "Hey, hey, hey! Will you stop this nonsense?! There's no way someone like you can fulfill Lord Sesshomaru's wishes!"

"Jaken!"

Yuki flinched with the imp demon, both turning startled gazes on Sesshomaru as he looked at Jaken with cold eyes as he ordered icily: "Leave her."

Yuki felt like her entire body had gone cold, even her blood, as she stared at Sesshomaru while Jaken also blinked in shock. Jaken gaped a few times before he cowered and said fearfully, uncertainly: "Yes, mi lord."

Sara smiled, her face brightening just slightly, while Yuki's heart clenched painfully as the woman murmured eagerly: "I _will_ fulfill your wish no matter what it takes."

Sesshomaru simply gave her another stony look, his gold eyes emotionless, before he turned away once more as he answered coldly: "As you please."

"Good." Sara replied before she turned away and walked on, passed Jaken and Yuki – who kept Rin carefully shielded behind her – as the woman walked away down the mountain pass.

"Such a strange mortal." Jaken commented as they all watched her disappear into the mist once more, and Yuki shook her head slowly.

Jaken didn't noticed as he turned to Sesshomaru, asking in a puzzled tone: "Lord Sesshomaru, who was that odd woman anyway?"

"She sure was pretty." Rin added, before glancing up at Yuki and saying with an innocent smile: "Though not as pretty as you, Yuki."

"Thanks, Rin." Yuki answered monotonously, and Rin cocked her head in confusion while Jaken scoffed: "Still, as if a mere human can help our lord."

Yuki started to open her mouth to correct him, when Sesshomaru asked icily: "Are you blind, Jaken?"

"Huh?" Jaken asked, looking at Sesshomaru in surprise as the dog demon started forwards once more.

"That was no _human_." Sesshomaru stated coldly, his brows furrowed and his distaste evident in every feature.

"Huh?!" Jaken and Rin both gaped, and Jaken asked incredulously: "It wasn't?"

"She was a demon." Yuki explained softly as she nudged Rin into following Sesshomaru once more. "At least, she smelt like one… but it was strange."

"Perhaps she was originally human." Sesshomaru took over explaining in the same dismissive tone that he'd held the entire time since Sara appeared. "But never quite became a _full_ demon."

Yuki stopped dead once more at his words.

Jaken didn't notice as he trailed after Sesshomaru, but Rin did as she paused beside Yuki, staring up at the half-demoness in concern.

"Yuki?" She asked, but Yuki couldn't answer as she stared after Sesshomaru with hurt and confusion warring inside her.

His tone as he'd spoken was clearly disdainful; no, worse: disgusted. It was a tone she had heard him use a few times with Inuyasha, or whenever he'd encountered Naraku… but it had never hurt quite so much.

Because, until now, there had been reasons for his disdain: Inuyasha, for all that Yuki cared for and loved him, was Sesshomaru's despised half-brother. And Naraku… well, the reasons were a mile-long by this point.

But Sara… the only crime she was guilty of was being a human possessed by a demon's spirit, of not being a full demon. And loving Sesshomaru despite that form.

And maybe… maybe that was why this time, it cut Yuki deeply. Because she was suddenly all too aware of how similar she and Sara might actually be.

* * *

Sesshomaru glanced back at Yuki with a frown.

She was silent – unusually so. Usually, the half-demoness was chatting or singing with Rin, or rambling to him about something or other. She'd only been this unnaturally silent three times previously: the first two times because she'd been trying to hide her impending night of mortality, and the third when she'd suddenly and inexplicably requested to visit _Inuyasha_ of all people, some few months ago.

Sesshomaru did suspect deep inside that that hadn't been exactly what had been weighing on the girl's mind at the time, but since Yuki had returned from her visit back to her cheery self, he'd let it slide. And truth be told, he'd forgotten about it.

Until now.

Rin was asleep on A-Un's back as they travelled well into the night, and Jaken was rubbing his eyes sleepily when Sesshomaru finally called a stop.

"Now, mi lord?" Jaken questioned, confused even through his sleepy haze. Sesshomaru had kept going throughout the night, but now he was calling for a break as the sun was starting to come up? It didn't make any sense.

"Is there a problem, Jaken?" Sesshomaru questioned, glancing coldly at the smaller demon, and Jaken gulped.

"N-no, of course not mi lord." Jaken answered hastily, as he set up a quick camp.

He glanced at Yuki as he did so, for the half-demoness wasn't helping as she normally did but seemed to be staring dejectedly at the ground. Something was weighing on the girl's mind, Jaken could feel it, but knowing he would never get answers and worried about bothering Sesshomaru once more, Jaken kept silent as he finished setting up a campfire.

Not that it was really necessary any more. Still, it made the morning chill slightly easier to bear, Jaken thought as he laid his tired head down on the ground.

He was snoring in seconds, while Yuki finally moved, gently pulling Rin off of A-Un and laying her down more comfortably on the ground. She stared at the child as she did so, noting the girl's soft cheeks, still round with childhood, and her curly black hair. Yuki ran a hand through the unruly curls, smoothing them out as she stared blankly at Rin.

The girl was human, mortal… weak, in Sesshomaru's eyes. But he never seemed to hold Rin to the same standard he held all other humans. He _cared_ for her – there was no doubt in Yuki's, or Jaken's, mind about that. But still, Sesshomaru continued to despise other humans and those he considered weaker or generally subpar to his standards.

So where did _she_ fall? It wasn't a question Yuki had really considered before, initially because she hadn't given two hoots about what Sesshomaru thought about her, and later because she really hadn't wanted to think about it.

But, if she was being honest with herself, did she think she fell into the 'despise' category that Sesshomaru held for almost all other beings in the world? She liked to think that now he at least considered her a reliable companion even if not a friend – since he was so determined not to have those – but how accurate was that, really? Was she different? Or was that wishful thinking, the same way Sara thought…

' _God, I'm just acting like a jealous teenager._ ' Yuki thought to herself with disgust. ' _And you want to know if he thinks differently of you – look at yourself, you're no different from her, or even Kagura._ '

That made Yuki's heart sink even more; was she not even different from Kagura? An incarnation created by Naraku, but a full-fledged demon? The second that thought crossed her mind, Yuki cursed herself. She was being ridiculous and, in truth, she disgusted herself for even thinking as she was. Was this what it was like to love and be jealous?

"Yuki."

Yuki almost leapt a mile into the air, she was so startled by Sesshomaru's voice.

"Yeah-?" She began, turning her head before her breath caught and Yuki gulped as she realized Sesshomaru was standing right behind her.

"What?" Yuki asked, scrambling to her feet and moving back hastily to place some distance between her and Sesshomaru. It really wasn't going to do her any favours – even now, her heart was torn between leaping with joy at his closeness, tightening with jealousy as she remembered Sara, and twisting from her own confusing thoughts.

"Something is bothering you."

It wasn't a question, and by this point it didn't have to be – he'd known her well enough before to know when she was preoccupied, and they'd gotten closer (she hoped) since then. So of course he would know.

"It's nothing – just worried about that woman earlier." Yuki said quickly, hoping that she'd be convincing with the half-truth inserted in her answer. After all, she _was_ worried about Sara – just not quite in the way her words implied to Sesshomaru.

"You are lying to me."

… Well, so much for that plan.

Yuki swallowed as Sesshomaru stepped closer again, his gold eyes narrowed as he stared at her intently.

"No, I'm not." Yuki tried, but Sesshomaru said a little impatiently: "Do not try to fool this Sesshomaru."

"… Well, I wasn't _lying_." Yuki countered, trying to save face and desperately trying to stop him from prying further. "I _am_ worried about Sara. What she might do, what she could be planning-"

"Why does it matter?" Sesshomaru returned, raising a brow as he walked up even closer, and Yuki's back hit a tree.

She growled, more out of agitation than anything else, as Sesshomaru trapped her once more - as he seemed habitually inclined to do.

"Well, it, it just does." Yuki answered lamely as she tried to find a way out – both physically and verbally – and Sesshomaru frowned.

"Explain yourself." He ordered, catching her chin firmly in his hand and forcing her to look at him, and Yuki said evasively: "It's really nothing-"

"Try again." He interrupted shortly, and Yuki scowled.

"You can't boss me around." She protested with some of her usual independence mixed with defiance, but his narrowed eyes remained trained on hers as he answered evenly: "You are trying to distract me."

"No, I'm not." Yuki replied, and he repeated shortly: "Again."

"It's not-" Yuki began in frustration, and he repeated: "Again."

"Look, seriously, it's nothing-"

"Again."

"Why are you being so stubborn-"

"Again."

"Would you stop that?!" Yuki snapped, exasperated. "I just meant, Sara was really pretty, and-"

"'Pretty'?" Sesshomaru repeated, catching the word instantly, and his brows furrowed in confusion while Yuki blinked before she blanched.

"Uh, yeah, she was pretty and… um…" Yuki stuttered, her brain choose that moment to suddenly decide to stop working. Not that it was alone – all her functions seemed to freeze as she realized she'd made a terrible mistake.

Sesshomaru scrutinized her, his golden eyes peering into her own blue ones, and Yuki saw exactly when he saw what she'd prayed and hoped he never would.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened just slightly in absolute surprise and he actually blinked in shock as his hand automatically let go of her face, as though burnt.

He remained still, only able to stare at her while Yuki's face drained of all colour, and a look of utmost horror and dismay _and fear_ flooded her features as Sesshomaru himself stood momentarily stunned beyond movement at the emotion he'd found deep within Yuki's eyes. An emotion akin to the one he'd seen in the Sara woman's eyes just hours earlier, but ran much deeper and - in many ways – purer in Yuki.

An emotion, he realized now, had been shining in Yuki's blue orbs for quite a long time now.


	37. The women who love Sesshomaru

Yuki's heart was pounding in her ears as she stared with mute horror up at Sesshomaru.

He appeared – for once – genuinely stunned as he stared at her, and if it had been any other circumstance, Yuki might have laughed and teased him.

As it was, she felt like doing neither; in fact, if she could, she wanted to run as far and fast as she could before hiding in a hole and not coming out for at least a hundred years. Maybe two.

As Sesshomaru stared at her, Yuki finally opened her mouth and got out: "I…"

But she paused and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as both of their heads turned slightly to the side, both of them picking up the strong scent coming from the West.

' _Sara._ ' Yuki thought. And with her…

"Inuyasha!" Yuki gasped.

Sesshomaru abruptly turned and flew off, heading straight towards the scent, but Yuki hesitated. Did she want to go with Sesshomaru? And did he even want her to follow him?

Yuki shifted uneasily, before finally breaking into a run and leaping off… after Sesshomaru.

 _'After all'_ , she told herself as she ran, ' _at the very least I'd see Inuyasha again. And if.._.'

* * *

Yuki came to a skidding half behind Sesshomaru, just as Sara - who was now dressed in a green, female warrior's dress with a purple cape hanging from her armored shoulders – turned and saw them on the cliffside.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Sara gasped from where she stood atop a large, black bird-like demon, while Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo stood before the demoness on the edge of the rocky cliff. "Why are you here?"

But Yuki's attention was caught by what was in the demoness's hands, and her eyes widened as she saw the familiar black sheath that Sara wielded.

' _Tetsusaiga!_ ' She realized with horror. ' _She took Tetsusaiga… and she can touch it, when no full-blooded demon should be able to._ '

 _Never quite became a_ full _demon._

Yuki glanced at Sesshomaru apprehensively as she recalled his words, biting her lip worriedly, but he simply continued to stare up at Sara with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Yuki?" Kagome called worriedly, while Inuyasha snarled: "So you were the one behind all this, Sesshomaru?!"

He started to run towards his elder brother, lifting his hand with his claws outstretched in anger and frustration.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Yuki flinched as Sesshomaru turned sharply to face his brother, the dog demon speeding forwards before anyone could even blink and catching his brother's hand in his own, poisonous one.

"Ugh!" Inuyasha hissed in pain from Sesshomaru's poison claws, his eyes shooting up to glare at the older dog demon - before he blinked at his brother in confusion.

Sesshomaru appeared irritated, no surprise… but also somewhat frustrated. If Inuyasha didn't know better, he'd say his half-brother might even be troubled.

"Sess-!" Yuki began in alarm as she saw Inuyasha's hand actually starting to melt, when Sara cried over her: "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Yuki winced as the demoness came flying down on her bird-beast, calling urgently to Sesshomaru: "Make sure he doesn't get away on me!"

Before the words had even finished leaving the woman's mouth, Sesshomaru abruptly let go of Inuyasha's wrist.

Shoving his brother to the side and causing Inuyasha to land on the ground with a grunt, Sesshomaru whirled around to face Sara before he released his poisonous gas right at her and her bird-beast.

Yuki flinched as the bird-beast was incinerated instantly while Sara herself only managed to survive by barely jumping away in time.

' _Sesshomaru?_ ' Yuki wondered in bewilderment, as Sara landed on her feet not that far away from Yuki herself.

"Lord Sesshomaru?!" Sara gasped, mirroring Yuki's shock aloud as she stared at her beloved demon lord incredulously, while Inuyasha struggled to sit up behind Sesshomaru.

"Why, you-" Inuyasha began to growl at his brother, when Sesshomaru snapped as he sent a dismissive glare back at Inuyasha: "Stop your barking, Inuyasha."

"What?!" Inuyasha snarled, before he recoiled a little at the utter look of hatred on Sesshomaru's face as the demon lord told his brother sharply: "This woman has _nothing_ to do with you."

"Huh?" Inuyasha blinked, but Sesshomaru had looked away once more, facing forward.

His eyes flickered passed the demoness to Yuki, and he ordered, his tone leaving no room for argument: "Yuki, behind me. Now."

Yuki hesitated for a brief moment, glancing at Sara.

But the demoness was staring only at Sesshomaru - not even flinching as she gazed at the dog demon - so Yuki quickly moved away, giving Sara a wide berth as she moved behind Sesshomaru and used the opportunity to kneel beside Inuyasha and check his wrist.

"Damn." Inuyasha hissed as she poked his scorched skin, but Yuki answered very quietly, not quite meeting his eyes: "You're lucky – this should be healed in no time."

Inuyasha cocked his head at her odd tone, his eyes narrowing as he examined his foster-sister, while they heard Shippo ask in a puzzled tone: "Wait a minute, isn't that lady one of Sesshomaru's cohorts?"

"I guess not." Kagome replied slowly as she made her way carefully closer as well, eyeing Sesshomaru and Sara warily as she knelt beside Yuki and Inuyasha.

Sara meanwhile had knelt before Sesshomaru once more while holding out the Tetsusaiga in offering as she murmured demurely: "Please accept this. Use this sword to put an end to Inuyasha's life."

' _WHAT?!_ ' Yuki thought, her jaw dropping as she turned to stare at Sara in disbelief. _This_ was what the woman had meant when she said she would fulfill Sesshomaru's greatest desire?

'… _What if he accepts?_ ' A small, uncertain part of her brain whispered, but her logical side answered instantly: ' _He would never; he's too proud for that. Naraku tried a similar tactic once - or at least, that's what I gather from Jaken's annoyed ramblings - and look where that got him in Sesshomaru's books._ '

Still, Yuki remained uneasy as she watched Sesshomaru's back anxiously. Whether he accepted or not, she had a very bad feeling about how he would react to Sara's offering.

"You're under the _wrong_ impression."

Yuki flinched at Sesshomaru's words, while Sara and Inuyasha's group looked at Sesshomaru in confusion. For Yuki had heard what the others hadn't – the barely concealed anger and that terrible distaste underneath Sesshomaru's cold, almost emotionless voice.

As Sara blinked at Sesshomaru in confusion, Sesshomaru demanded, his disgust seeping more and more into his tone as he spoke: "Did you truly believe that this is what I desired? For you to steal his sword for me?"

Yuki winced – ' _I knew it_ ' – while Sara asked incredulously: "And you do not?"

Sesshomaru's eyes and tone went – if possible – colder as he stated icily: "I will not accept help defeating Inuyasha, especially not from someone like _you_."

With that, he turned away, starting to walk off as he passed by where Yuki was crouched beside Inuyasha.

"Please, don't go!" Sara cried, standing up and staring after the dog demon as he ignored her and strode off. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru ignored her calls, and Yuki just caught a glimpse of his expression before Sesshomaru glowed as he turned into a bright blue ball and flying off. His expression had been as disgusted as he'd sounded, but there was also a pensiveness there, as though he was trying to remember something.

Possibly the circumstances Sara had mentioned first 'meeting' him under.

Yuki stared after Sesshomaru as he went, and Kagome caught the expression on the half-demoness's face as she watched Sesshomaru go with indecision. And… there was also something there, something Kagome recognized from personal, painful experience.

The girl's eyes widened as she stared at her friend, while Inuyasha turned to Sara as the demoness sighed dejectedly: "Lord Sesshomaru…"

"You wench!" Inuyasha snarled as he made to dash at Sara, incensed and unsympathetic to the abandoned woman. "Give me back my Tetsusaiga!"

He ran with his claws outstretched once more, his wrist already healed from his encounter with Sesshomaru, and he made to swipe at the demoness; but Sara's eyes narrowed as she glared coldly at Inuyasha.

Lifting a beaded rosary tied around her wrist, Sara pointed the blue crystal hanging from the center at the group. Yuki shielded her eyes as the bead started to glow brightly, letting off a strange demonic power, before her eyes widened as the power froze Inuyasha in place before it started to turn him into ice.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome and Yuki shouted.

"He's going to turn into a statue too!" Shippo cried, when Yuki snapped, reaching instantly for her swords: "Not on my watch!"

"Leave it to me!" Kagome corrected, not wanting Yuki to use her damaged swords and not knowing that Yuki's swords had been repaired since their last meeting.

The girl swiftly notched an arrow to her bow before releasing it quickly at Sara. The arrow hit its mark, shattering the glowing bead, and Yuki watched with grim satisfaction as Sara gasped, her eyes widening in shock while Inuyasha was instantly released from the freezing spell with a growl.

"Damn you!" He shouted, but Sara recovered quickly.

Her eyes narrowed and turned glowing red as she lifted her hands, a glowing purple pulse appearing before her outstretched hands as Inuyasha leapt at her once more.

"Iron Reaver So-" Inuyasha began, when Yuki called warningly: "Inuyasha!"

It was too late, and Sara released the energy blast, sending Inuyasha flying back.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she ran forwards towards the fallen half-demon while Yuki leapt into the air, drawing her swords as she snarled: "Sara, you'll pay for that!"

But the woman took off into the air, and Yuki's blades came crashing down onto empty earth as Sara leapt back before disappearing into thin air.

"Damn." Yuki muttered, while Inuyasha got to his feet, growling: "She won't get away."

"Are you going to follow?" Shippo asked as Kagome ran up with the fox-demon child still perched on her shoulder, and Inuyasha answered firmly: "Oh, yeah."

"She's not gone far." Yuki noted, and Inuyasha nodded as he questioned, glancing at his childhood friend: "You're not going to follow Sesshomaru?"

She tensed ever so slightly at his words, but Yuki answered evenly: "I'll stick around this time, and help you get your Tetsusaiga back. I can catch up to… Sesshomaru later."

Inuyasha frowned at her, but let it go, sensing she didn't want to tell him what was wrong. It was something he and Yuki honored for each other – to not force the other to speak when they didn't want to. Not unless absolutely necessary; besides, they usually opened up to each other fairly quickly later.

So instead, Inuyasha turned to Kagome and Shippo and ordered: "You two go back and check up on Miroku and Sango while Yuki and I are gone."

"They were frozen?" Yuki questioned, and Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah." He confirmed, while Shippo pointed out: "Inuyasha's back to normal so with any luck, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara will be back to normal, too."

"Are you sure you two will be all right?" Kagome checked worriedly, glancing at Yuki especially, but Inuyasha scoffed: "Damn right we will! And I _am_ going to get back my Tetsusaiga!"

"Come on, then!" Yuki nodded as she took off running after Sara's sickly-sweet stench, and Inuyasha was right beside her as he dashed off as well.

Kagome watched them go, her eyes filled with sympathy as she watched Yuki disappear.

' _She's jealous of that demoness._ ' Kagome thought sadly. ' _Even though she knows she shouldn't, and doesn't want to, be… but she is. Because she loves Sesshomaru. Oh Yuki… I know how that feels._ '

* * *

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru landed in a forest not far from the cliff by the beach where he'd left Sara… and Yuki.

There was something in Sara's story, the reference to Asano castle, which did ring a small bell in his mind. Sesshomaru walked through the forest, needing to investigate his suspicions and – more importantly – needing some time alone to think about what he had found in Yuki's eyes earlier that morning.

She admired him – possibly even loved him.

The latter was not an emotion Sesshomaru was very familiar with, nor was it something that he could even begin to comprehend. But the look in Yuki's eyes as she'd stared into his eyes was akin to one he'd seen before, and - though it had been brief - it had been so distinctive that he would never mistake it for anything else.

The expression he had witnessed for just a second, when Yuki's eyes had stared back at his, was the exact same emotion that he had seen in his father's – though at the time, also agonized – gaze in that last meeting Sesshomaru had had with the great Dog General.

The look his father had had when thinking of the mortal woman Izayoi, before he had left to save her.

The image of those gold eyes as the Inu no Taisho glanced back at his son in the middle of a snowy winter's night briefly flashed through Sesshomaru's mind, before he quickly dispelled it and clenched his jaw.

 _'Foolish half-demon.'_ Sesshomaru thought tightly as he walked through the forest. ' _How could she have been so foolish, knowing that I, Sesshomaru, can never return such affections?_ '

He'd known she could be silly, with her light laughs and rambunctious actions – especially when playing with Rin – but to think she could be _this_ impossible…

But even as he thought it, his heart clenched as Sesshomaru remembered the look of utter horror and _fear_ that had appeared on Yuki's face when she realized what he had seen. What she had clearly been trying to hide from him for he had no idea how long.

And it unsettled him.

The idea that she was terrified of his reaction; that she was - for the first time since they'd met - _truly_ afraid of him, of what he might say or do… it bothered him. And Sesshomaru didn't like to think why.

He stopped at last as he reached his intended destination, and Sesshomaru glanced up at the large oak tree that stood, towering over the rest of the forest in its grandeur and age.

Placing aside his contemplations on the caramel-haired half-demoness who seemed able to affect him as precious few others could, Sesshomaru returned his focus to the issue at hand, prioritizing his thoughts. He would devise a solution to the problem with Yuki later.

For now, Sesshomaru stared at the great oak as he remembered the terrible circumstances under which he had last come to this area.

It had been right after the disastrous fight with Inuyasha in their father's tomb, when Sesshomaru had been searching for Tetsusaiga. To Sesshomaru's disappointment and chagrin, not only had Tetsusaiga rejected him as a full demon but Inuyasha had used their father's heirloom sword to sever Sesshomaru's left arm.

Severely wounded from the fight, in both body and spirit, Sesshomaru had reappeared from the dimension between worlds wherein their father's tomb lay, landing in the middle of an army camp outside Asano castle. In his anger and disappointment, Sesshomaru had killed every single one of the men in the camps with his poison claws, before moving on into this very forest.

And it had been against this oak tree that he had laid to rest and recover from his injuries, sleeping as he hadn't had to in centuries, before Jaken had finally found him once more and they had moved on after some time… after a slight disturbance had prompted them to leave once more.

But he barely recalled Sara in his memories – or rather, he _didn't_ recall her at all.

' _She_ was _a human once – most likely until very recently, since she says she saw me from Asano castle._ ' Sesshomaru thought to himself, when he suddenly detected a faint demonic aura.

Sesshomaru remained unmoving as Sara's soft voice asked from behind him: "Do you remember now?"

The human-turned-demon stepped out of the shadows, carrying Tetsusaiga as she asked hopefully: "On that day, so very long ago? You were leaning against a tree and resting from your injuries."

Sesshomaru continued to stare at the tree as he sensed Sara approaching closer towards him, her tone a little mournful as she reminisced: "It's still so vivid. I'll _never_ forget the sight of you that day. I had never seen anyone as handsome as you; and I gazed at you for a long, long time."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at her words. He should be paying attention, should be thinking about how to deal with this demon who was starting to become a nuisance. But Sara's words made him think, unwillingly but unavoidably, to Yuki instead as he wondered if she'd fallen for his physical appearance as well.

But he dismissed the thought as instantly as it had come – Yuki wasn't that shallow. And he was fairly certain that despite her friendly attitude, she had not been a fan of his – to put it mildly - when they'd first met, given her close relationship with Inuyasha. So then what had changed?

Sesshomaru barely heard as Sara continued in earnest: "Later that day, I went to a nearby pasture to pick flowers for you. And I was filled with so much happiness. But my father tried to come after you."

Sara's tone became bitter as she added: "My father's actions were unforgiveable. There's no possible way I can _ever_ make amends."

Sesshomaru suddenly recalled something as her words belatedly registered in his mind, triggering a faint but distinct memory.

"The sound of a flute." He remembered, and Sara asked with quiet surprise: "Huh?"

"I thought I heard a flute that day." Sesshomaru mused, and Sara answered quickly: "Yes."

She pulled out the wooden flute tucked inside her dress, explaining: "It was this same flute."

"Hm." Sesshomaru hummed, his eyes narrowing.

Now he remembered. Right before he and Jaken had left this forest, the oak tree Sesshomaru had been resting against had been surrounded by an army of human men led by the leader of Asano castle.

 _"Wretched demon!" The man had shouted as he rode up, his horse neighing loudly while the man scowled down at Sesshomaru. "Prepare to die!"_

 _"How dare you threaten my lord?!" Jaken had scolded, when Sesshomaru – still highly incensed from his battle with Inuyasha – had hissed: "Jaken."_

 _"Y-yes, my lord?" Jaken had asked uncertainly, and Sesshomaru ordered though he kept his eyes closed: "Get out of the way."_

 _"Well, uh, o-of course, but I, uh…" Jaken began, confused. Sesshomaru was not patient with humans even on his good days, but rarely did he step out of his way to deal with them if Jaken was around to take care of them with his Staff-of-Two-Heads._

 _"Get out of the way." Sesshomaru had repeated coldly, and Jaken had done so instantly, belatedly recognizing the foul mood his master was in._

 _"Rifle squad, step to the forefront!" The leader had ordered, and instantly the humans armed with their primitive guns had taken their places at the front of the army, readying their rifles, and Sesshomaru had finally opened his eyes._

 _Glaring coldly into the barrels, he'd faintly noted the flute that began to play eerily somewhere in the distance. In fact, Sesshomaru had only really registered it because the human leader had heard the sound as well and glanced off towards the source far away._

 _"Sara's playing…" The man had murmured, before turning back to Sesshomaru as he scowled: "Never mind. Rifle squad, take aim and fire!"_

 _The humans had fired their guns at Sesshomaru, causing Jaken to flinch and cry: "Lord Sesshomaru!"_

 _But Sesshomaru barely even reacted, simply lifting his hand and releasing his poisonous whip. Swinging the green whip around easily, Sesshomaru had almost carelessly deflected the bullets coming towards him and turned them back on the humans, killing the gunmen instantly._

 _With them dead, Sesshomaru had stood up at last, and his cold eyes had been enough to send the remaining human men fleeing in retreat._

"It was shortly after that." Sara explained softly. "The Asano castle burned to the ground. It was my father, Soju Asano, who had set the castle on fire. He was so frightened by you, Lord Sesshomaru, that he must have gone mad. He chose death, and he went down with his castle."

*A/N Song of the day: **Eternal Snow** from Full Moon wo Sagashite. This is the link: /aLas5-dvGc


	38. Yearning

_"He chose death, and he went down with his castle."_

Sara closed her eyes before looking back at Sesshomaru with her loving gaze as she murmured: "I harbour no ill will towards you for what happened. My deranged father was to blame. After his death, I entered a nunnery to pray for the repose of my father and his vassals."

Her voice became bitter as she went on: "But call it punishment or cruel fate, I became gravely ill with a wasting sickness. It quickly took hold of my body, and I learned that I had only a very few days left to live."

Her eyes lowered as she admitted quietly: "I would have ended my life without ever having revealed my feelings for you. But then, Inuyasha appeared."

Her tone darkened as she continued: "When I saw Inuyasha, I had second thoughts about my resolve. If I could just live a little longer, I could somehow attack him! Even if it meant dying in the process, I would steal the Tetsusaiga away from him."

Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the tree as he almost absently noted to himself how different that resolve was with the other woman he now knew to be 'in love' with him.

 _She_ would defy him to protect Inuyasha, something that would normally make him despise her more – and yet, Sesshomaru found himself in the peculiar position of spurning the woman who wanted to kill Inuyasha more than the woman who would die to protect the half-demon.

"I felt it was the least I could do, to atone for what my father had done." Sara finished, unaware of the thoughts going through Sesshomaru's mind.

She paused, before she revealed: "That's when something strange happened."

Her voice turned thoughtful as she explained: "I was suddenly surrounded by apparitions, that no-one else seemed able to see."

' _Demons._ ' Sesshomaru thought to himself, while Sara continued: "And then it spoke to me – it offered to make my wish come true, if I gave up my spiritual powers and body, they would help me kill Inuyasha and take the Tetsusaiga. And give me the chance to tell you how I felt."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed just slightly, but Sara didn't notice the subtle change as she went on firmly: "I had no doubts about accepting their proposal. Without reservation – rather happily, in fact – I gave up my body and soul to those demons."

She fell silent for a moment, before adding: "Such enormous spiritual energy; my soul and body had been released. I was reborn."

Sara tucked her flute back into her clothes, near her breast, as she smiled contently, her eyes flashing red once more.

She held out the Tetsusaiga in offering yet again as she beseeched: "Lord Sesshomaru, please at least acknowledge all that I have done for you until this day."

The woman began to step up to Sesshomaru, and the dog demon finally shifted just his eyes over to look at her.

But it was only to scoff as he asked flatly: "Huh. So that is your true form, is it?"

Sara paused, her smile dropping as confusion covered her face once more.

"Huh? True form?" She questioned, sounding genuinely puzzled. "What can you possibly mean by that, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru just stared back at her coldly, when they were suddenly interrupted.

"There you are, you wench!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly as he glanced back at his brother's voice, just as Inuyasha and Yuki – her hair pure white - came leaping out towards them, having finally caught up to Sara's smell.

The woman grinned evilly, and she said in a pleased tone: "It's Inuyasha."

Yuki landed just a few feet away, crouched with her hands on her twin swords while Inuyasha took off into the air once more, his claws extended as he snarled: "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer-!"

Suddenly, Sesshomaru whirled around, stepping forward to block Inuyasha's attack. Yuki's eyes widened and her heart felt like it had been stabbed as Sesshomaru drew Tokijin and swiped at Inuyasha, throwing the half-demon back before Inuyasha could attack Sara… as though he were protecting the woman.

"Urgh!" Inuyasha grunted as he back flipped quickly, landing beside Yuki once more as a small wound appeared on his shoulder from where Sesshomaru's sword had cut him.

Yuki meanwhile clenched her jaw as she fought the pain in her chest, struggling not to feel the aching pain of jealousy warring with hurt as she saw the way Sesshomaru was standing defensively before Sara.

Inuyasha gripped his shoulder as he snarled: "It figures! So you're gonna get in the way, are you, Sesshomaru?"

"Don't lay a finger on her." Sesshomaru growled threateningly back, and Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head in anger even as Yuki visibly flinched.

Inuyasha felt her recoil, and he yelled at his brother angrily: "What did you say?!"

"She is none of your concern, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru answered coldly, and Yuki's hands tightened on her swords in response.

"Oh yeah?!" Inuyasha snapped back. "That's what you think! I'm gonna get my Tetsusaiga back! Yuki!"

She drew her swords instantly at his signal while Inuyasha leapt into the air, and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as Inuyasha shouted: "Blades of blood!"

He swung his blood-covered claws, releasing his signature curved red attacks, and Sesshomaru made to block the attack when Yuki's voice called sharply: "Winter Blaze!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in anger as Yuki's own signature blue-coloured curved blades came flying through the air at him, mixing with Inuyasha's with perfect timing, but he used Tokijin to deflect the combined attack.

Unfortunately, their combined attack meant it was stronger – no thanks as well to the fact that his own fang had made Yuki's blades stronger – and the blade-shaped attacks deflected off Tokijin at a lesser angle than he had anticipated.

One such deflected blade whipped right at Sara, slicing off her right arm.

"Got ya!" Inuyasha snarled in triumph, but Sesshomaru's eyes instantly narrowed while Yuki's widened as demons began to spill out of Sara's severed arm.

"Huh?!" Inuyasha gasped, jumping back beside Yuki as the demons came rushing at him and Yuki.

"Yasha!" Yuki began warningly, lifting her swords defensively, when suddenly Sesshomaru was before her, swinging Tokijin and cutting down all the demons coming at her.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked in surprise, while Inuyasha also frowned in confusion, for Sesshomaru had unwittingly saved him when he'd protected Yuki.

"What?" Sara also gasped, staring at Sesshomaru with a crestfallen expression as he faced her now with his Tokijin drawn before his face.

"I've seen more than enough of your disgusting and wretched form, woman." Sesshomaru answered coldly, while Yuki stared at him in utter confusion.

' _What is going on?_ ' She wondered, staring at the back of Sesshomaru's silvery head. ' _I thought he was protecting her – though, now that I think about it, that would be really weird. Then again, so was his decision to revive me back at the Panther Demon castle. And mend my swords with his own fang._ '

As Yuki stared – and Inuyasha did too, from his place behind the pair – Sara whispered in a tone of absolute hurt: "Lord Sesshomaru…"

But Sesshomaru's eyes simply narrowed before he swung his sword at Sara, and Yuki's eyes widened as the blade sliced Sara in half… or it should have. Instead Sara cried out as _hundreds_ of demons were released from her body, and Yuki gasped.

"That's why she smelt so weird." She realized, while Sesshomaru's eyes remained as thin slits as he positioned himself right in front of Yuki.

Inuyasha frowned at the protective gesture, wondering what was going on between his brother and his foster-sister. He'd thought earlier that something had happened, given Yuki's strange state, but now he was even more confused. He didn't want to think it, but lately, Sesshomaru's actions around Yuki whenever they'd encountered the pair had been… very abnormal for the cold dog demon. Could it be…?

He was pulled from his thoughts as the woman, Sara, finally expelled all the demons contained inside her body, before she slumped forward.

"Damn you, Sesshomaru."

Yuki's ears flattened to her head at the dark, devilish voice, while Sesshomaru simply lifted Tokijin once more as Sara's body convulsed, horns erupting on her forehead while her skin ripped away to reveal the remaining demon controlling her body.

"You've exposed us." 'Sara' hissed as the demon lifted his head once more, revealing a horrifying face with grey-green skin and bright red eyes.

Yuki grunted slightly as Sesshomaru suddenly shoved her down before he sliced away at the demons that had come their way, saying to the demon shortly: "Your disguise didn't fool me."

The demon laughed while Yuki straightened up, tempted to yell at Sesshomaru as she felt annoyed that he seemed to think he needed to protect her. Granted, she'd been caught off guard when the initial onslaught had come her way, but she wasn't _useless_ in a fight.

But sensing he was already ticked off, she kept her mouth shut while the demon sniggered: "Good for you, Sesshomaru. You found us out."

The demon grinned, revealing menacing fangs as it hissed: "It's as you thought. Sara was simply a medium; it was never Inuyasha we were after. It was _you_."

Yuki's eyes narrowed at that, but Sesshomaru seemed unaffected as he stared at the demon while it taunted mockingly: "We used Inuyasha. We knew if we stole his sword, you would come without fail. It seems our plan was right on target."

' _So they were just using Sara and her feelings?_ ' Yuki thought disgustedly, scowling at the demon angrily, before glancing back as she smelt Kirara approaching, and she spotted the cat demon just as she landed, carrying Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo on her back.

"Look at all those demons!" Shippo gasped, while Inuyasha growled: "Damn, if I just had Tetsusaiga!"

"I can handle them." Miroku interrupted, grabbing his right wrist. "Inuyasha, Yuki, keep out of the way!"

Yuki grabbed the back of Sesshomaru's shirt, tugging it in warning. He glanced back briefly before simply bracing himself, Yuki and Inuyasha doing the same as Miroku undid the beaded rosary sealing his right hand.

"Wind Tunnel!"

Immediately, the large swarm of demons was sucked into his hand, while the three braced themselves to avoid being dragged in as well as Miroku aimed his hand above them. Yuki glanced up as the demon who had been the one posing as Sara jerked forward a step, getting pulled in by Miroku's wind tunnel… while still holding Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha saw the same thing, and he called sharply: "Hey, Miroku! Don't go sucking up my Tetsusaiga too!"

"I don't plan on it!" Miroku retorted.

He closed his wind tunnel a few seconds after he spoke, having gotten rid of most of the demons except for 'Sara' and the demons swarming closest to the main demon's body. Yuki straightened up with Sesshomaru, the dog demon back to his usual stoic manner, as they faced 'Sara' once more.

"Wait!" Kagome suddenly called from her spot still atop Kirara. "Inuyasha, look at that flute!"

"What now?!" Inuyasha demanded impatiently, but Kagome called urgently: "The nun had that same flute when the convent exploded!"

"What?" Yuki asked, glancing back, while Inuyasha snapped: "And your point would be?"

"The demon could be that nun who died in the explosion." Kagome explained, and Shippo gasped: "You mean that swarm of demons?"

"You think those demons possessed the nun whose body vanished?" Miroku asked, when Yuki interjected with a frown: "But… I thought Sara wanted to become a demon because-"

"Silence." Sesshomaru ordered, making the others look at him oddly while Yuki's frown deepened as she looked at him.

"Why?" She demanded, ice-blue eyes flashing angrily. "You don't want to take responsibility for the fact that you were likely the reason her body was possessed in the first place?"

"Huh?!" Inuyasha questioned, while Sesshomaru turned to glare at Yuki.

"Do not take your frustration out on me, _half-demon_." Sesshomaru warned, his own gold eyes glinting with his anger. But it dissipated as an expression he'd never seen before on her – at least, not caused by him - crossed Yuki's face.

It was fleeting, before she hid it under a mask of indignation, but he saw it. He saw the hurt that he had caused, the tears that had threatened to spring to her eyes at something he had said before she clamped down on it sharply and hid it behind a murderous scowl.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed both in thought as to which of his words had caused her reaction… and in the sudden guilt and _regret_ that he felt fill his body at her reaction. Sesshomaru _never_ regretted the consequences of his words, nor did he care enough about what others felt to feel _guilty_ about what he said.

Again, however, Yuki seemed to be an exception.

"Well then, don't take your stupid pride-induced anger out on me first!" Yuki retorted sharply to his statement, and instantly the guilt faded and Sesshomaru scowled back at her.

Yes, she was strange and did even stranger things to him but one thing never changed – she had the uncanny ability to rile him up even more than he was before. Though interestingly, he rarely felt the need to take his real anger out on her.

And Sesshomaru abruptly realized what he'd said that had upset her.

The dog demon was broken from his thoughts as Yuki suddenly leapt passed him, slicing at the demons that had come towards them as more spilled out from the main demon that possessed Sara's body.

"Arctic Storm!"

The demons screamed as they were torn to pieces, while Yuki landed between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha as the latter tried to jump at the main demon, intent on stopping it and getting his sword back, but he was quickly driven back by another onslaught of demons.

Behind him, Sango and Miroku, and occasionally Kagome, were also forced to fight as they tried to defend themselves while the main demon cackled.

"This woman's spiritual energy has become our power!" It laughed manically. "And once we absorb _your_ demonic power," it looked at Sesshomaru, "we will become the most powerful demon of all!"

"Huh." Sesshomaru scoffed as he faced the demon fully once more. "Nothing but trash."

The demon growled, when suddenly a voice called: "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Yuki blinked before jerking back in shock as Sara's spirit appeared before the demon's chest, only her face forming amongst an ethereal glow like a ghost's, as she called pleadingly: "Please forgive me, I beg you, for my foolishness."

"She's still there!" Yuki gasped, but Sesshomaru remained unmoved as Sara beseeched: "Forgive me, for being a burden, my lord."

Yuki's heart fell; while she pitied her rival – as she finally, grudgingly admitted she saw Sara to be; despite the utter idiocy of both of them for trying to gain Sesshomaru's notice let alone affection – she also couldn't help but feel that she didn't want Sara to be there. To hear her pleas, and her soft voice calling for Sesshomaru.

It was an ugly feeling, and something that made her very uncomfortable, but Yuki knew it was still true – she was jealous of Sara, who so openly expressed her admiration for Sesshomaru and proudly wore her love for him on her sleeve.

But Yuki started violently when Sesshomaru said coldly: "Do not speak to me, _woman._ "

Yuki whipped around to look at Sesshomaru incredulously, while he ignored her as he stared dispassionately at Sara's spirit, watching as the woman's face fell.

"But Lord Sesshomaru-" she began, and Sesshomaru cut in shortly: "You gave up your soul for the foolish wish of seeing me again – of 'being' with me."

Inuyasha's group started in surprise, looking over briefly in shock in between their fights, but Sesshomaru ignored them too as he looked down at Sara's spirit while he stated coldly: "I despise people like you."

"Hey!" Yuki called sharply, feeling indignant for Sara despite everything as she saw the way the woman's eyes filled with tears as Sara looked at Sesshomaru with utter hurt and pain. "That was uncalled for, Sesshomaru."

"Silence." He ordered, and she narrowed her eyes at him while Inuyasha looked between them in complete bewilderment.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Sara whispered, dejected, when the demon possessing her body and soul cackled as it said gleefully: "Ooh, poor mortal. But now you see the truth of your beloved Sesshomaru – and both your powers will be completely mine!"

"Silence." Sesshomaru growled. "You are even lower than the weak mortal woman whose power you seek to use against me!"

Swinging Tokijin, Sesshomaru sliced his way through the few demons between him and the demon, before slashing right across Sara's spirit and creating a large gash down the main demon's front.


	39. Defining Weakness

"Did he-?" Kagome began, before they all yelped as even more demons began to flood out of the demon's body.

"It's useless!" The demon cackled, as Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "That sword is consumed by sheer anger and hatred! To those of us who thirst for blood, that sword revitalizes us!"

Sesshomaru grit his teeth as he lifted Tokijin while Yuki's eyes narrowed as the demon laughed: "You cannot destroy us! That sword only gives us power!"

"Yeah, but mine doesn't!"

Sesshomaru glanced back before ducking as Yuki leapt at them, her arms drawn up to her face as she held her long knives parallel to her face while she kept her eyes fixed on the demon. On Sara.

"This is for using her feelings and taking advantage of a woman's pure wish!" Yuki snarled before she swung her swords powerfully: "Winter Blaze!"

Sara looked up at Yuki, looking at her for the first time as the demon growled while it released more demons in Yuki's direction to stop her attack, forcing Yuki's blades to cut them down instead before it could reach the main demon. But one blade got through from her surprise attack, and the demon snarled as the blue-ish blade sliced through its arm and caused it to drop Tetsusaiga by Sesshomaru's side.

Sesshomaru glanced at the sword as the main demon screeched at Yuki: "You will pay for that, wench! Die!"

Yuki's jaw clenched as the demon released another onslaught at her, Sara's spirit closing her eyes dejectedly and a tear glistening on her ghostly cheek.

"Yuki!" Kagome cried in horror, while Miroku gasped, reaching for his beaded rosary once more: "Yuki!"

"No, you might suck her in!" Sango argued, stopping the monk, while Inuyasha started a late dash towards his foster-sister as he shouted: "Yuki, move!"

"Yeah, thanks for the advice!" She yelled back sarcastically as she ducked the first attack, landing safely on the ground; but the demons were rearing up into the air to come crashing down at her, and she was trapped.

"Yuki-!" Inuyasha began, when Sesshomaru ordered sharply: "Yuki, get down!"

She glanced over in confusion before her eyes widened and she threw herself flat on the ground just as Sesshomaru grabbed Tetsusaiga.

"What?" Inuyasha gasped, screeching to a halt as he stared in shock at the sight before him while bright light and flashes of energy sparked off of the Tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru as the sword burned the full-blooded demon.

But Sesshomaru paid it no heed as he drew the sword, requesting mentally: ' _Tetsusaiga. You who can destroy a hundred demons in a single stroke; lend me your power!_ '

He lifted the huge sword, ignoring the searing burning in his hand as he swung the Tetsusaiga, and released its ultimate attack.

Yuki lifted her hands above her head, pressing herself against the ground and squeezing her eyes shut as the Wind Scar flew above her and hit every single one of the demons that had come her way… and more.

"Impossible!" The main demon shrieked as the wind scar blew through all hundred demons around Yuki and moved on, hitting the main demon right in the face.

"AAAAHHHH!" It screamed, while Sara's eyes opened and she looked right at Sesshomaru.

"I'm so sorry for my weakness." She murmured, genuine regret in her tone, before looking at Yuki once more.

"Forgive me." She repeated, another tear slipping out from her dark charcoal-coloured eyes. "Please, forgive me… and thank you."

And she closed her eyes forever as she – along with the demon – was destroyed.

Inuyasha lifted his arm before his face as the whole place lit up with the energy of the Wind Scar, while a strong wind whipped around them. Kagome and the others also braced themselves as the wind threatened to blow them back, feeling like a mini tornado as Sesshomaru's attack slowly died down.

"Hm?" Inuyasha perked up as the Tetsusaiga suddenly plunged into the ground before him, having flown out of Sesshomaru's hand just after he'd launched his attack, carried by the wind before it fell to the earth once more.

"Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha gasped, hurrying to grab it while Yuki slowly lifted her head as the wind calmed back down around them.

The others were recovering slowly, and while Inuyasha grabbed Tetsusaiga Yuki got back to her feet, turning to look at Sesshomaru.

He was standing stock-still, staring at his burnt right hand with a contemplative expression.

Sesshomaru ignored everyone else as the other humans staggered to their feet while Inuyasha turned and unleashed his Wind Scar effortlessly on the remaining demons that milled about, tying up the loose ends. Instead, Sesshomaru stared at his hand as he pondered on what had possessed him to grab the sword he could never possess without great cost.

' _I wanted its power._ ' He thought. ' _That is nothing new. But, I wanted its power not for myself… but for her. For a half-demon._ '

Suddenly, a hand touched his gently, and Sesshomaru lifted his gold eyes to meet cerulean ones as Yuki stared at him. Her hands gently clasped around his injured one, and she murmured sincerely: "I'm sorry. And thank you."

He gazed back at her evenly, watching as she met his eyes for a little longer before she finally lost her nerve and her eyes dropped uncertainly down.

"Hn."

Yuki looked up in surprise as Sesshomaru gently pulled his hand away from her and started to walk off once more.

"Come. Rin will be waiting."

Yuki started, staring after him incredulously, but Sesshomaru just continued to stride off nonchalantly. A small smile twitched its way across her lips, and Yuki shook her head as Inuyasha and his friends came over beside her.

"Yuki?" Inuyasha asked curiously, wondering why she suddenly looked like she was torn between laughing and crying.

"Hm?" She asked, and he said bluntly: "You look like an idiot right now."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded while Miroku face-palmed and Sango sighed.

But they were surprised when Yuki laughed.

"Do I?" She giggled, though it sounded a little watery, and Inuyasha said uncertainly: "Uh… yeah?"

Kagome opened her mouth to scold him again, unable to believe his lack of tact, but Yuki just smiled as she looked at her foster-brother and replied blithely though with a slightly wistful undertone: "Well, it makes sense since I _am_ an idiot."

"Huh?" The group blinked, but she just smiled at them.

Kissing Inuyasha's cheek – to the others' surprise, though Inuyasha just raised a brow – Yuki ran off again, waving back at them as she called: "I'll explain another time! Take care!"

"… What just happened?" Shippo asked again, while Miroku said slowly: "I'm not sure either."

"Keh. She was being an idiot, that's all." Inuyasha sniffed, sheathing his Tetsusaiga and folding his arms.

But when Kagome glanced at him, she saw the pitying and resigned expression on the half-demon's face and she knew that Inuyasha probably knew too well what was going on with his foster-sister. So as Sango and Miroku started to gather things up to leave once more, Kagome sidled over and leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"She'll be all right." Kagome murmured, and Inuyasha glanced at her briefly before looking away.

"Course she will." He replied sourly. "Sesshomaru doesn't have feelings, so she'll come to her senses soon and then that will be that. Hmph."

' _I don't know, Inuyasha._ ' Kagome thought slowly as she and Inuyasha lapsed into silence as they stared in the direction that Sesshomaru and Yuki had disappeared. ' _Maybe it's my own wishful thinking, but I think Yuki might have a chance yet._ '

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuki had caught up to Sesshomaru and they walked in silence for a while before she finally broke it.

"Sesshomaru…" She began carefully, glancing at him as he continued to just face the front. "Are you… aren't you bothered? By me, I mean."

He glanced back briefly before looking forward again, and Yuki frowned as he didn't reply.

"… If you don't want me around, you can just say so." Yuki went on. "I'll come visit Rin whenever you're not around or something, so she won't miss me and you won't have to see me if you don't want to."

Sesshomaru stopped walking, and Yuki bumped into his back.

"Oomph."

She rubbed her nose as she glanced up while Sesshomaru turned to face her at last, his face as blank as ever as he asked: "Do you wish to leave?"

"No, not particularly." Yuki answered, frowning at his question, and Sesshomaru countered: "Then why do you ask such questions?"

"Well, you know." She answered uncomfortably, wishing she could read his mind. Normally, she was better able to read his expressions but he was carefully keeping it neutral and she had no idea what he was thinking. "I just thought I'd offer since… well, since you didn't tell me to leave."

"Why do you expect such a thing?"

Yuki winced slightly at his question, something he noted instantly.

"… You know." Yuki said finally, her eyes dropping to the ground. "Since… you know how I feel now."

A momentary silence fell as Yuki finally said the words out loud, the only sound between the two figures coming from the rustle of leaves and hair as the wind blew gently around them.

"And you were very clear that you didn't want Sara around." Yuki continued at length when it became clear to her that Sesshomaru wasn't going to reply. "So-"

"That was different."

Yuki paused, glancing up briefly at Sesshomaru before looking back at her feet as she scuffed them nervously on the earth.

"Because she was a human possessed by a demon?" Yuki muttered, but she looked up again in surprise when Sesshomaru corrected flatly: "Because she was weak."

"What-?" Yuki began a little annoyed, but she paused when she saw he was staring up at the sky rather than at her, a pensive look on his face.

"She succumbed to her desires and allowed her body and soul to be taken possession of by demons." Sesshomaru explained curtly, though his tone was not entirely unkind. "Therefore, she was weak – for giving up on her own strength for something so foolish."

Yuki blinked, before she blushed as Sesshomaru lowered his eyes back down to meet hers. He remained stoic as Yuki fidgeted, and another understanding clicked in his mind as he recalled her behaviour earlier that day whenever Sesshomaru had spoken sharply to the woman, Sara.

"I despise those with weak spirits the most." Sesshomaru stated as he turned away and started walking once more.

"… I don't think Inuyasha has a weak spirit, but you clearly still hate him." Yuki muttered before she hurried after Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru pretended not to hear her as he strode away, though not so fast that Yuki couldn't catch up.

"Is this… really okay?" Yuki questioned as she matched Sesshomaru's stride and glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "It's really okay if I stay?"

"You are free to do as you wish."

Yuki smiled at his response, and she nodded before turning back to the front as they headed back to Rin and Jaken.

Sesshomaru glanced at her when she wasn't looking, his eyes thoughtful, but he looked back ahead before she could notice and so she missed his contemplative expression. If she hadn't, Yuki might have felt a flicker of hope for her future with Sesshomaru… but the moment had passed, and it was simply in companionable silence that the pair walked on through the forest.

* * *

"Oh! I don't like this one bit!"

Yuki smiled as she heard Jaken's fretting as they approached the clearing where they'd left the demon with Rin and A-Un.

"What don't you like, Jaken?" Yuki called cheekily as she and Sesshomaru arrived, and Jaken yelped in surprise while Rin brightened up instantly, ceasing her absent humming as she called excitedly: "Yuki! Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Thank goodness!" Jaken cried as he hurried over to Sesshomaru while Yuki moved to greet Rin with a hug as the child bounded over to her. "Where have you been, Lord Sesshomaru? Why did you leave us while we were sleeping?"

"Nowhere." Sesshomaru answered lightly as he carried on walking passed Jaken, not pausing.

"Oh." Jaken's shoulders slumped as he turned to watch his master walk, and he protested glumly: "Well, it must have been somewhere! Don't be so vague."

"I was practicing my counting." Rin informed Yuki in the meantime, and Yuki grinned at the child.

"Liar." She teased, poking Rin's side playfully. "I heard you humming from _all_ the way back there."

Rin giggled, wriggling away to avoid Yuki's tickles as she insisted: "I practiced much earlier! I counted to one hundred today."

"Still not enough to count my age." Yuki pretended to sigh, hiding a smile as Rin protested: "I could count that high! Watch: 1, 2, 3…"

"Let's go." Sesshomaru called, and Yuki called back: "Okay! Come on, Rin."

She led the child with her, taking A-Un's reins as she went, and Rin followed easily as she continued: "7, 8, 9…"

Meanwhile, Jaken had hurried up to Sesshomaru's side and he said contritely: "Forgive me, mi lord. Uh," he suddenly broke out in a hopeful sing-song tone: "Lord Sessho~maru~! Ow!"

Yuki laughed as Sesshomaru smacked Jaken's head irritably, not even turning his own head to look while Jaken rubbed the bump and Rin counted on blithely as the group walked on: "14, 15, 16…"

*A/N Song of the day: **Je T'adore** by Eurielle. The link for an instrumental version is as follows: /-3kqLdgerUY


	40. So'unga

_Ah~ those days when our love was so new_

 _Innocent we were shy and confused_

Rin was singing to herself again while swinging her legs as she sat atop A-Un, waiting. Sesshomaru hadn't moved in a while, staring into the distance, and Jaken sat a little impatiently beside his master as Rin sang.

"Will you be silent, Rin!" Jaken finally exploded, turning to flare severely at the little girl. "Must you always sing that infernal song?"

"But it's the song Yuki taught me!" Rin whined, and Jaken scolded: "I don't want to hear it!"

"Aw, I wish Yuki were back!" Rin complained, before turning to Sesshomaru as she asked: "Do you think she misses us too when she's gone, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Would you stop asking such ridiculous questions and bothering Lord Sesshomaru, Rin?" Jaken scolded again, but Sesshomaru lifted his head to the sky and said abruptly: "She is coming."

"Huh?" Jaken blinked, looking at Sesshomaru, while Rin cheered: "Yay!"

Not long after, the half-demoness herself came running up, true to Sesshomaru's word.

"I'm back!" Yuki called, waving as she ran up after her latest visit to Inuyasha. "Rin, I missed you!"

"Yay!" Rin cheered again, delighted at having her question answered without needing to be asked, while Sesshomaru turned to look at Yuki.

"We are leaving." He stated.

And with that, he started to walk off again, and Jaken's jaw dropped while Yuki teased playfully: "Aw, and I just got back, too!"

"Are you tired, Yuki?" Rin questioned, but Yuki shook her head as she explained with a smile: "I was just teasing."

Jaken tuned them out as he thought to himself incredulously: ' _I don't believe it! Did Lord Sesshomaru wait for Yuki's return to continue on his journey? Oh, why does he favour her so over me, his loyal servant for decades?_ '

Yuki strolled passed the frozen Jaken, unaware of his thoughts, and she caught up to Sesshomaru while Rin poked Jaken.

"Thank you, for not objecting to me going to see Inuyasha." Yuki told Sesshomaru as she walked with him, and he replied coolly: "I said you are free to do as you please."

"Yeah, but I know you don't really like it when I go see him." Yuki pointed out. "So, I want to let you know I appreciate you not saying anything about it when I do."

"Hm." Was his reply, and she laughed.

He glanced at her as she did, before he asked: "Why did you suddenly ask to go?"

Yuki looked at him in surprise, more at the fact that he'd asked than at the question. He rarely showed interest in anything, and especially anything related in any way to Inuyasha. Unfortunately, Yuki knew her response was going to kill any small shred of curiosity he genuinely had held in asking his query.

"Well, I wanted to catch up with Inuyasha." Yuki began slowly. It was true, she had used the time to get up to speed with Inuyasha (and vice-versa), which had included the surprising revelation that Kikyo was still alive, and that the Band of Seven were all destroyed as of the events following Mount Hakurei.

But that hadn't been all they'd talked about this time when Yuki had met up with her 'brother'.

Sesshomaru shot her a questioning look, sensing there was more, and Yuki sighed before she explained at last, quietly but honestly: "… It was the anniversary of Lady Izayoi's passing yesterday."

Sesshomaru raised a brow before turning away as predicted, and Yuki didn't press it any further. She knew Sesshomaru disliked the topic of Izayoi – possibly even more than speaking about Inuyasha – and she didn't really blame him.

While Izayoi was precious to Yuki and she cherished her memories of the motherly woman, to Sesshomaru, she was the woman who had ultimately 'caused' his father's death. And though Yuki didn't know the exact circumstances around what had happened (since not even Inuyasha knew about it), she respected Sesshomaru's feelings on the matter and tried not to bring Izayoi up unless she felt she needed to.

Though, visiting Izayoi's grave with Inuyasha recently had brought many memories back to the forefront of her mind once more. Paired with the recent encounter with Kanna, the visit had reminded Yuki of many things – she'd even started composing a new tune, something she hadn't done in over 150 years, since she'd composed Diamond after Izayoi's heartbreaking death.

As Yuki lapsed back into memory, Sesshomaru, too was preoccupied in his own thoughts.

He was often lost in his thoughts lately, letting his body move on autopilot as his senses searched for Naraku while his mind pondered a new, somewhat disturbing development.

Ever since discovering Yuki's feelings for him, the realization had weighed on his mind constantly and Sesshomaru found himself watching the half-demon even more than before. But that wasn't the only thing – he noticed things about her now. Really noticed.

The way her eyes sparkled when she smiled, how bright her smile was, the way her hair seemed to shimmer when the wind blew through it, and the way it warmed him when he caught her flowery scent in the air.

And it disturbed him. Because Sesshomaru did not watch a woman, he did not wonder what she was thinking of when she looked to the sky with a small smile on her face, he did not want to protect that smile.

Protect…

That reminded him of a memory from long ago – one he hadn't thought about in almost two hundred years; the last memory he had of his father, before his father's untimely demise.

* * *

 _200 Years Earlier_

 _Two dog demons stood on a snowy beach, the much older demon lord staring out into the waters as the younger, barely teenaged (in demon years) demon watched his father._

 _Red droplets of blood dripped into the snow by the great Inu no Taisho's feet, slipping down from the deep wounds in his chest, shoulders, and arm. His wounds would need time to heal, even for such a powerful demon, but both dog demons knew that the Dog General had no such intentions tonight. Never mind the fact that he would likely not survive the night if he didn't rest._

 _But that wasn't what Sesshomaru was concerned about as he questioned: "Father, do you insist on going?"_

 _"Do you intend to stop me, Sesshomaru?" The Inu no Taisho countered calmly, genuinely curious as to how Sesshomaru would respond._

 _"I will not stand in your way." His son answered without a beat's hesitation. "However, before you go, you must entrust the swords So'unga and Tetsusaiga to_ me _."_

 _"And if I refuse, will you kill me?" The Inu no Taisho returned. "Your own father?"_

 _Sesshomaru didn't respond._

 _For a moment, the only sound was the wind blowing frigid air around them, before the Inu no Taisho sighed, and he asked: "Do you desire_ power _so much?"_

 _His voice turned stern, becoming the authoritative father he'd always been to Sesshomaru as he questioned: "Why do you seek power, my son?"_

 _"The path I walk is the way of supreme conquest." Sesshomaru answered flatly. "And it is power that will reveal the way for me."_

 _The Inu no Taisho had bowed his head just slightly as he repeated, almost distastefully: "Supreme… conquest."_

 _Without looking back, the great dog demon had lifted his head once more before he asked his son: "Tell me, Sesshomaru. Have you someone to protect?"_

 _"Protect?" Sesshomaru had repeated, frowning slightly in confusion at the word, as though it were foreign to him. And indeed, in some ways it was._

 _The Inu no Taisho didn't respond, simply waiting for an answer as the waves crashed around them and the cold wind continued to blow small flurries through the air._

 _"The answer is, no." Sesshomaru answered flatly, almost dismissively. "I, Sesshomaru, have no need of such."_

 _He lifted his hand, claws extended and ready as he stared his father's back down. But before Sesshomaru could do more than lean forward on the balls of his feet, his father had changed, transforming into his huge dog demon form with a howl and completely disregarding the blood gushing from his open wound as he dashed off. Running for his human mate; running towards Izayoi._

 _"Why would I have any reason to waste my time protecting someone? Ridiculous." Sesshomaru had scowled after his father's retreating figure before he turned and walked off in the opposite direction._

* * *

That was the last time he had seen his father for the Inu no Taisho had died that night, protecting the human woman he'd fallen in love with and the half-demon son she had borne him. The only things to survive and turn up from that night were the Tenseiga – delivered to Sesshomaru indirectly – and later the Tetsusaiga, while his father, his sword So'unga, and his father's enemies had all fallen.

It had only served to cement the idea in Sesshomaru's mind that protecting someone made one weak, made one vulnerable – he had no time for such things. And so, as time had passed, he had forgotten what his father had asked, the last words he had spoken to Sesshomaru.

But now… now he found himself remembering. Thinking back to his father.

' _I am not weak like him._ ' Sesshomaru thought, his brow furrowing just slightly. ' _I will not make his mistake._ '

But then, what were these perturbing thoughts - these _emotions_ \- that he had for the half-demoness had his side?

Sesshomaru scowled; had he really thought that word just now? Since when did he, Sesshomaru, have _feelings_?

Sesshomaru was broken from his thoughts – to his secret relief – when Tenseiga suddenly began to rattle from where it rested on his hip.

Yuki looked over in surprise as well as Sesshomaru glanced down at his father's heirloom curiously.

"What is it, Tenseiga?" He wondered, when he sensed it.

Sesshomaru turned, and Yuki followed his lead, to stare off into the distance. Yuki's eyes widened as she saw the giant pillar of purplish red light in the distance, which appeared to be coming from somewhere near the Sacred Tree.

"Is something the matter, Yuki? Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin questioned as she, Jaken, and A-Un paused beside the pair, who were staring at the light.

But while Yuki's brows furrowed worriedly as she sensed the immense demonic aura emanating from the light, Sesshomaru…

Jaken flinched as he saw the smile on Sesshomaru's face. It was a sign of utmost satisfaction and delight, for the normally stoic dog demon at least… and it meant nothing good for the rest of them. Jaken was sure of it.

* * *

Yuki walked quickly to keep pace with Sesshomaru as he strode down the road, her brows creased with worry at the sheer determination that was etched across his face.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried from behind as he ran to try and keep up, while Rin rode atop A-Un. "Please slow down! Lord Sesshomaru! Where on Earth are we headed?"

Sesshomaru ignored Jaken, following Tenseiga's guidance as the sword rattled insistently, and Yuki glanced between the sword and Sesshomaru repeatedly as she followed him.

' _What's gotten into him? And what's bothering Tenseiga?_ ' She wondered, when a scent drifted towards them on the wind. Yuki's eyes widened.

' _Inuyasha?! But… something's wrong._ '

She looked at Sesshomaru in alarm as his pace suddenly picked up, his speed increasing so that it was difficult for even her to keep up, and heading right for Inuyasha.

"Wait, Sesshomaru!" Yuki called anxiously as she hurried to be next to him once more. "What is it you seek?"

He didn't respond, but Yuki flinched as she read the sheer displeasure on Sesshomaru's face.

"Sesshomaru?"

He ignored her again as he almost flew towards where they could smell Inuyasha, covered in the scent of blood – both his own and other demons', and the only thing Yuki could do was follow him with concern.

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time they reached the cliff where the scent was coming from, and for the first time, Sesshomaru paused.

Yuki bumped into him at his unexpected halt, and she glanced up at him warily as he stared out at the small figure standing at the edge of the cliff.

"Stay hidden." Sesshomaru ordered the whole group, and Jaken and Rin nodded but Yuki hesitated.

"Wait." Yuki grabbed his wrist, and Jaken squealed in fear while Sesshomaru looked down at her dispassionately.

Yuki ignored the look and Jaken's terror _for_ her, instead searching Sesshomaru's eyes as she asked, borderline pleading: "Are you going to kill him?"

It wasn't a question she'd asked since she'd officially started to travel with him, but never before had she been as afraid that he might actually kill his younger brother as now. The look on Sesshomaru's face…

"It is none of your business."

Yuki scowled at his response, while Sesshomaru flicked his arm, forcing her off him.

"Do not interfere."

With that, Sesshomaru stepped out of the shadows of the trees, going to face Inuyasha, while Yuki's hands curled into fists.

' _If it weren't for the fact that something's wrong with Inuyasha…_ ' She thought with a growl as she stayed back, remaining with Rin and Jaken amongst the boulders at the edge of the forest, as Sesshomaru walked out onto the cliff.

Inuyasha glanced back as he sensed Sesshomaru's approach, the half-demon's posture tensing just slightly while Sesshomaru came to a stop half-way up to his brother.

"So, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated coldly. "It is you."

Inuyasha finally turned to face Sesshomaru fully, and it was then that Yuki saw the giant sword he held in his hand - 'held' being a very loose term. It looked as though a kind of purplish rope/tentacle was wrapped around Inuyasha's entire right arm, keeping the sword tied to his grip.

' _Inuyasha… what is going on?_ ' Yuki wondered, while Sesshomaru demanded: "How did someone like _you_ come to possess So'unga? Don't tell me _another_ one of Father's swords chose _you_ as its master."

' _So'unga… his_ father's _sword?_ ' Yuki thought while she whispered aloud to Jaken: "I thought the Inu no Taisho only had the two swords to leave behind to his sons?"

"Well, obviously not, you silly half-demon!" Jaken retorted, and Yuki sighed. ' _So he didn't know about it either.'_

Meanwhile, Inuyasha retorted to his older brother with a scowl: "How would I know why it happened? I'd gladly give this to you, if you want it so badly."

But So'unga lifted his hand in a combat position, and Inuyasha commented dryly: "Looks like you'll have to take it from me by force, though."

"Hmph." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed angrily as he reached for Tokijin, drawing the demonic sword as he replied scathingly: "That was my intention all along."

"Yuki. Master Jaken." Rin suddenly piped up from her position between said pair. "Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sure don't get along with each other, considering they're brothers."

"It's the bane of my existence, Rin." Yuki sighed, while Jaken snapped: "Why must you state the obvious, silly girl?!"

"Huh?" Rin blinked at Jaken in surprise, and Yuki consoled the little girl with another sigh: "Ignore him, Rin. He's just upset because Sesshomaru's upset."

"Huh?"

But Yuki looked away from Rin, staring at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha once more with furrowed brows.

' _This is not going to go well._ ' She thought worriedly. ' _Sesshomaru's furious. But I don't think Inuyasha's in full control of himself right now. And that can only spell trouble._ '

The two brothers faced each other, staring the other down as Inuyasha held So'unga in front of him. But for once, it was Sesshomaru who started the charge as the incensed dog demon ran at his younger brother with Tokijin outstretched.

Inuyasha ran to meet him, their swords clashing instantly and blowing strong gusts of wind up as the demonic auras of their blades clashed.

"You are not fit to wield the So'unga! Or the Tetsusaiga!" Sesshomaru snarled as he and Inuyasha's faces pressed close as they fought to gain the upper hand. "I despise the fact that my father's blood flows through your veins! Half-breed!"

With that, he shoved Inuyasha back, his pure anger lending him strength.

Yuki flinched from where she stood in hiding, both as she watched Inuyasha quickly back himself up defensively and at Sesshomaru's words, which had easily carried to her sensitive ears.

' _Sesshomaru?_ ' She wondered; for despite his constant claims that he hated his brother, it was very, very rare for Sesshomaru to display _this_ level of hostility.

Inuyasha meanwhile retorted back sharply: "Like I care!"

He leapt back at Sesshomaru, their swords clashing once more as Sesshomaru easily blocked the blow, but as their faces leant up close once more, a menacing laughter echoed out… from So'unga.

"Sesshomaru. Do you long to possess me?"

Yuki's eyes widened and her ears flattened on her head, while Sesshomaru looked down at So'unga's hilt, where the voice was coming from, frowning deeply in confusion.

"When our blades clash, I will know your every thought. I even know about Inuyasha cutting off your left arm."

Sesshomaru's face twisted with further anger, but so did Inuyasha's.

"Shut up, you stupid sword!" Inuyasha yelled. "No-one's listening to you!"

He swung wildly, and Sesshomaru jumped back, giving Yuki a glimpse of his face. And her own face lost colour as she saw the pure anger and hatred on the demon lord's face, his jaw tight and his eyes narrowed into furious slits.

"Oh no." Yuki murmured, as Sesshomaru dashed at Inuyasha once more, the pair throwing up rock and dust as their blades swung, met, and parted continuously.

Her eyes then widened, and she ordered swiftly: "Jaken, Rin, run!"

The pair's eyes also widened into huge saucers as they yelped, running as Yuki ordered while Yuki herself took a small leap back to avoid Inuyasha as he came flying in.

"Inuyasha!" She called, her hands resting hesitantly on her swords, but he shouted back sharply: "Stay back! Stay away from me!"

"Huh?!" Yuki asked, bewildered at his oddly desperate request, but Inuyasha's attention was once more focused on Sesshomaru as the dog demon came flying down at him.

"Eep!" Yuki leapt out the way as Sesshomaru released an energy strike towards Inuyasha, which the half-demon barely dodged before Inuyasha lunged at Sesshomaru as well.

"Sesshomaru!" She cried, but he ignored her as he swiped furiously at his brother once more. "Would you stop and listen, you-!"

"Yuki! Stay AWAY!" Inuyasha yelled as he backed far away quickly, leading Sesshomaru with him while Yuki stared at her foster brother.

Something was definitely wrong, and Yuki had the sinking feeling that it had everything to do with the sword, So'unga.

She followed them at a distance as they pair fought their way through part of the forest before coming out again on the rocks, moving steadily further up the mountain side until they ended up on another cliff.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried as he and Rin also followed the brothers at a distance, and Yuki flinched as Sesshomaru released another energy strike at Inuyasha, one that cut right through the rocks beneath them and cut off the edge of the cliff itself.

"Jaken, keep Rin back!" Yuki ordered as she watched the two brothers fight, unable to decide if she should intervene, and if she did, whom to target. Sesshomaru was being unreasonable, but she knew Inuyasha wasn't able to control himself – should she try and stop him, then? But…

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" So'unga asked as the two brothers stood with their swords crossed once more, Inuyasha struggling to keep Sesshomaru at bay. "Don't you have the strength to defeat him? Then use my power!"

Yuki's eyes widened as she caught the change in the scent of Inuyasha's blood, and she cried: "No, Yasha, no!"

But it was no use, and Yuki watched as Inuyasha's eyes turned red and purple markings appeared on his face as So'unga helped his demon side take over.

Sesshomaru's eyes also widened, especially as Inuyasha, now more physically powerful, started to push him back.

"Ah!" Rin cried, while Jaken yelped: "Lord Sesshomaru is being overwhelmed!"

"Not if-" Yuki began, starting to move as she abandoned caution, but Sesshomaru shouted sharply: "Do not come any closer!"

Yuki hesitated at the sheer sharpness in Sesshomaru's tone, dithering as So'unga taunted: "Two blood brothers trying to kill each other. Your father was just as foolish as you. If he had headed my words, he would not have met such a miserable death."

Sesshomaru's jaw clenched tightly as he snarled: "Silence!"

He abruptly shoved forwards, forcing Inuyasha back and swinging their swords to the side and away. As Inuyasha stumbled backwards from the force of Sesshomaru's push, Sesshomaru chased him, reaching out his claws… and grasping Tetsusaiga.

Yuki gasped while Sesshomaru jaw clenched against the burning pain in his hand, but otherwise the dog demon ignored the pain as he drew his father's mighty sword and wielded Tetsusaiga, releasing its ultimate attack – the Wind Scar – on his younger brother.

"Get down!" Yuki shouted, leaping back and sheltering Rin and Jaken beneath her just as the force of Sesshomaru's Wind Scar threw up rocks and strong energy blasts all around.


	41. Three Swords

When all the dust and rattling settled down at last, Yuki slowly lifted her head, letting go of Rin and Jaken so they could all peer over to see the utter destruction the Wind Scar had created around them.

"Amazing." Rin whispered, while Jaken murmured reverently: "You have to hand it to Lord Sesshomaru!"

But Yuki's eyes widened in horror as she saw not only Inuyasha lying, struck down and severely wounded, across the cliff, but also Sesshomaru dropping Tetsusaiga with his right hand held out painfully before him.

"Sesshomaru!" She cried as the dog demon dropped to his knees; he was so weakened from using the Tetsusaiga, his right hand scorched almost all the way through.

"Huh?" Rin gasped, also worried, while Yuki started forwards towards the two brothers… just as Inuyasha slowly started to stand up.

Yuki instantly halted, her ears flattening on her head and her teeth baring instinctively and defensively as she smelt the pure demonic aura coming off of her foster brother.

"Inuyasha?" Yuki called tentatively, but her eyes narrowed as she heard So'unga's voice demand: "Blood. I must have more blood! Give me a live sacrifice!"

"Jaken, Rin, RUN!" Yuki yelled as Inuyasha's blood red eyes turned away from Sesshomaru and towards them.

Her swords were drawn in an instant as she heard Jaken and Rin yelp, scrambling to run to safety while Inuyasha started leaping their way.

"Ah!" Rin cried while Jaken shrieked: "He's coming!"

"Winter Blaze!" Yuki attacked, thrusting her swords at Inuyasha as she stood her ground, but he was barely fazed as So'unga blocked the attacks while the half-demon came ever closer to her.

Sesshomaru also pushed himself to his feet quickly, dashing belatedly after his senseless brother as Yuki dodged a blow from So'unga before swinging her blades around once more.

"Ice Mage!"

But again, Inuyasha dodged it and Yuki grit her teeth as he came flying at her.

Their swords clashed, and Yuki's jaw muscle jumped she was clenching it so tightly as she struggled to keep Inuyasha from stabbing her, Inuyasha's demon strength slowly overcoming her.

"Yasha, it's me!" Yuki called desperately, but Inuyasha just snarled viciously, blinded and mindless in his demon state. "Urgh!"

"Yuki!" Rin cried, pausing to look back while Jaken yelped: "Oh, no!"

"Ugh!" Yuki grunted before she jumped back as her blades gave way, barely dodging as Inuyasha swung So'unga at her.

But he tilted the sword sharply as she did, and Yuki wasn't quite fast enough as Inuyasha hit her in the stomach with So'unga's hilt.

"Gah!" Yuki gasped, when – using the momentary opening she'd given him as she reeled from the impact to her gut – Inuyasha stabbed So'unga through her side.

"YUKI!" Rin screamed while Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed furiously, and he raised his claws to tear off his younger brother's head as Yuki gasped and fell to the ground, bleeding heavily.

But Sesshomaru was still too far, as Inuyasha leapt to land right above Yuki, his feet slamming down on her wrists and preventing her from either using her swords or getting back up.

"Yes!" So'unga crowed. "Kill her! Give me her blood!"

Inuyasha snarled mindlessly, unable to control himself in his demon form, as Yuki clenched her teeth, struggling uselessly.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled desperately, and Sesshomaru growled as he pushed himself desperately faster while lifting his poisonous claws.

He was almost there now, so close - when a voice cried sharply: "Sit boy!"

Yuki gasped as the beads of subjugation around Inuyasha's neck glowed instantly, starting to pull him down even as the half-demon and the sword that possessed him struggled not to succumb to the spell.

"Yuki, run!" Rin called urgently, while Kagome came running ever closer from the opposite side Sesshomaru was speeding towards them from.

"What is this?!" So'unga gasped, while Yuki struggled to stand, only to fall to the side once more with a gasp as the wound on her side split even more from her efforts.

"Yuki!" Jaken and Rin cried as Inuyasha struggled above Yuki, Sesshomaru readied to stab Inuyasha with his claws, and Kagome screamed with all her heart and power: "SIT!"

The girl threw herself at Inuyasha as she yelled the command, and it was the final undoing for the half-demon.

The beads glowed bright white, forcing Sesshomaru to skid to a stop as Jaken, Yuki, and Rin shielded their eyes, and So'unga snarled: "Damn that wench!"

The sword retracted at last, releasing Inuyasha, and the half-demon finally fell to the beads of subjugation with a resounding boom. Yuki was caught in the blast with Kagome as the force of Inuyasha's landing and the power of the spell threw up rocks and a huge gust of wind, blinding everyone in the area momentarily.

"Yuki!" Rin cried, when one of the loosely flying rocks hit Jaken, knocking him out cold, and Rin yelped in alarm: "Master Jaken!"

In the midst of the chaos, So'unga went flying away, fleeing before it could be caught, and Sesshomaru stared after it with baleful eyes just as, over the edge of the cliff, Totosai finally arrived behind Kagome.

"Oh!" The old demon gasped as he stared down at the giant crater that had been formed in the middle of the rocks, the dust still blowing up like a fog around it. "Look at this! It would appear that So'unga has been driven off."

"Nice work, Kagome!" Myoga the flea cheered, before he noticed something else amidst the debris. "Hm? Who is that in the middle with her and Lord Inuyasha?"

"Oh…" Totosai murmured, as he too caught sight of the caramel locks strewn across the rocks. "Dear…"

In the crater, as the dust started to clear, Inuyasha winced, his eyes opening slowly as he regained consciousness once more.

"Hm?" Saya, the ghostly demon who had guarded So'unga before it was released into the world once more, turned from where he had been watching Kagome to watch as Inuyasha started to sit up. "Oh, you're back to your old self. You're free of So'unga's control."

Inuyasha ignored Saya completely as his eyes fell on the two females lying beside him. Kagome stirred slightly, but Yuki was out cold completely, and Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw the ever-growing pool of blood that the half-demoness was lying in.

"Yuki! Kagome!" He called desperately, reaching out to touch Yuki, before he winced harshly as his right hand throbbed.

It was purplish-red and his veins were sticking out from when So'unga had possessed him. But more than that, he could smell and see the specks of Yuki's blood that were smeared over his hand. The hand he had stabbed her with.

"Dammit, Yuki." He hissed, looking back down at his foster-sister. "I told you to stay away! Why do you never listen to me, you idiot!"

His hand clenched into a fist, when another voice called softly: "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha turned to look at the girl as she opened her eyes briefly, staring up at him tiredly as she murmured: "I… followed you. I'm sorry… but I'm glad I got to you… before Yuki…"

She trailed off as she lost consciousness once more, and Inuyasha called desperately: "Kagome! Dammit!"

Sesshomaru meanwhile turned away sharply, picking up his fallen Tokijin and placing it once more in its place by his hip, before he started to walk away without a word.

"Wait."

Sesshomaru paused at his brother's call, and Inuyasha struggled to pull himself to his feet while he said directly to Sesshomaru's back: "I'll destroy So'unga. This is personal now. And I don't want any inference from you."

Sesshomaru's brows, already pinched together in anger, knitted further in frustration as he returned icily: "You lack what it takes."

"What?" Inuyasha hissed, but Sesshomaru added stonily: "You should be grateful to the girl for saving you, _and Yuki,_ from your incompetence."

With that, he stalked off, not looking back, while Totosai shook his head and Rin cried: "Wait, mi lord! What about Yuki? Master Jaken, wake up, Lord Sesshomaru is leaving!"

Sesshomaru didn't stop, nor did Jaken wake up, and poor Rin was left to dither as Inuyasha slowly started to walk as well, when Myoga caught up to him.

"I'm so relieved you survived this ordeal." The flea said in a tearful voice, and Inuyasha paused.

"Myoga." He began, and the old flea cocked his head as he asked questioningly: "Yes?"

"What was my old man like?" Inuyasha asked abruptly, and Myoga repeated in surprise: "Your father? Well, he had tasty blood, I remember that much."

"Never mind that." Inuyasha said impatiently. "Was he _strong_ , I mean."

Saya looked at him pityingly while Myoga shrugged as he answered tactlessly: "Of course, he _was_ a great demon after all."

"Was he stronger than I am now?" Inuyasha asked flat-out, and Myoga finally understood.

"Well, uh, I wouldn't want to say-" He said hesitantly, but Inuyasha snapped sharply: "Was he or not?!"

"The Great Dog demon was a thousand times stronger than you are." Totosai interjected bluntly as he settled down beside a helpless Myoga. "He never made the mistake of allowing So'unga to control him."

"…Right." Inuyasha muttered, lowering his head slightly before he started to walk away.

"Master Inuyasha!" Myoga called, but he answered quietly: "Take care of Kagome and Yuki for me."

"Hah? What do you intend to do now?!" Myoga cried after his young master in concern, and Inuyasha replied: "Isn't it obvious?"

He bent down and picked up Tetsusaiga, sheathing the blade as he said firmly: "I can't just let So'unga get away."

"Well then, at the very least take Saya along with you!" Myoga cried desperately, and Saya gaped in horror before saying desperately: "Actually, I'd rather not go, if it's all the same to you."

Inuyasha ignored them as he walked off on his own, determined to take care of this new mess on his own. It was the least he could do, considering it was _his_ father's sword… and considering what had happened to his friends because of him.

* * *

Yuki stirred slowly, her eyes opening partially as she came to her senses.

"Ah, she's awake!"

Yuki glanced to the side at Sango's voice, to see the girl sitting beside her, while Rin leaned over as well, asking worriedly: "Are you all right now, Yuki?"

"What happened?" Yuki asked weakly, starting to sit up, and Sango replied: "You were stabbed by Inuyasha when his demon side had taken over. It was a pretty bad wound, so you shouldn't sit up like that."

"Nah, I'm fine now." Yuki dismissed, glancing down to see her wound had mostly healed by this point.

It was nighttime already, and Kagome's group had all arrived to spend the night camping with her, Rin, Jaken, and A-Un, whom Jaken must have fetched from the forest after…

"Where are Sesshomaru and Inuyasha?" Yuki asked, looking around. Kagome was still out cold in the corner, but Yuki didn't see the white-haired half-demon nor did she sense the older dog demon.

"Hmph! This is all your fault, you silly half-demon!" Jaken scowled from where he was cooking a small centipede before one of the campfires, and Yuki sighed.

So, he was gone – both of them were, from the looks of it. The two brothers could be so stupidly stubborn.

"But the So'unga is truly horrifying." Miroku murmured, clearly continuing a discussion he'd been having with Myoga as Rin led Yuki over to the fire to warm up and eat. "A sword which makes a man keep killing, until the whole world is destroyed."

"In ages past, countless men sought to be the supreme ruler of this world. They searched for the So'unga, possessed it, and killed each other." Myoga explained. "The one who stopped the senseless cycle-"

"The one who ended it was Inuyasha's father, I assume." Miroku finished thoughtfully.

"Precisely." Myoga agreed with a sigh.

"Thanks, Rin." Yuki murmured to the child as she settled down, though she turned down the food for now. She'd eat when she was certain her side had fully healed.

"Ah!"

Yuki glanced over at Shippo's delighted cry and saw Kagome finally starting to stir as well.

"Great you're finally awake!" Shippo beamed, while Kagome glanced about wearily.

"Where's… Inuyasha?" She asked. "Where did Inuyasha go?"

"Hm, you two ask almost the same questions first thing you wake up." Totosai noted casually, and Yuki cringed while Jaken scoffed as he said to Kagome scornfully: "Hmph! Who cares about _that_ worthless fool!"

"Wait a sec." Kagome blinked at their newest editions. "What are you two doing here?"

She recalled Yuki from earlier, but didn't understand why Jaken and Rin would still be around either.

"Well, let me tell you," Jaken said stubbornly, "Lord Sesshomaru didn't abandon us, if that's what you're thinking!"

"… He did though, didn't he?" Kagome asked empathetically as she looked at Yuki and Rin.

"M-hm." Rin answered with a nod, as Yuki also nodded, and Jaken cried tearfully at Rin: "Ah, hey! Don't tell her you fool! I can't waste time here, I have to catch up to Lord Sesshomaru!"

"No, wait, Master Jaken." Rin interjected. "We haven't even thanked Kagome properly yet!"

Rin stood up, pulling a small handkerchief bundle from her kimono to Yuki's surprise, while Jaken shrieked whiningly: "I don't have anything to thank her for! If anything, Yuki saved us, not that girl!"

"Oh, so you do care, Jaken." Yuki teased half-heartedly, and he looked at her.

"Huh?" He blinked, seemingly embarrassed, before turning away and folding his arms sulkily and Yuki smiled.

Meanwhile, Rin walked up to Kagome, saying as she held out the handkerchief: "Have these."

Both Sango and Shippo looked over curiously as Kagome opened the handkerchief to reveal Inuyasha's beads all collected inside.

"The enchanted beads." Kagome murmured, before looking at Rin gratefully. "You mean you gathered them up?"

"I'm not really sure they're all there though." Rin admitted, but Kagome smiled warmly as she said: "Thank you for bringing them."

"Sure." Rin smiled back, clasping her hands behind her back as she added: "And thank you for saving Yuki earlier."

Kagome smiled, when Yuki added: "Yeah, thank you, Kagome."

Kagome looked up as the half-demoness walked over, settling down beside the human girl as she said gratefully: "If you hadn't been there, not only would I probably be worse off right now but I'm pretty sure Sesshomaru would kill Inuyasha to get that sword."

"Mhm." Kagome nodded, before they all turned to look pensively at the fire.

"I wonder if we can stop him." Sango murmured at last, referring to Inuyasha. "He's strong and stubborn though, so not likely."

"Both of them are." Yuki agreed with a sigh, and they lapsed into silence again for a moment.

"Stupid Inuyasha." Shippo muttered after a while, crossing his arms petulantly. "He's never been anything but a pain in the neck!"

Kagome smiled sadly at the young fox demon, while Myoga hopped up as he scolded: "It's all your fault Saya!"

He hopped over to So'unga's sheath, where Saya was, before bristling angrily as he saw that Saya was fast asleep behind the tree root the sheath was propped up against.

"Say, wake up!" He shouted, and Saya awoke with a start, asking: "What's the matter? Did somebody call me?"

"As I recall," Totosai chipped in as he looked over at Saya, "you said you could seal So'unga for about seven hundred years."

"Oh…" Saya said evasively as he rubbed his eyes and floated over to join them. "Did I… say that?"

"Tell me." Kagome suddenly piped up. "What was So'unga doing in a family shrine in the first place?"

"Here we go." Myoga sighed, as Yuki also sat up straighter at this new bit of information. "Might as well tell the story."

He closed his eyes and folded his little arms as he began: "This goes back about two hundred years, back to the time when Inuyasha's father died…"

Yuki's eyes widened and she leaned in to listen closely to Myoga's tale.

* * *

 _Two hundred years ago_

 _Myoga wept tearfully in the burnt ruins of the mansion the Inu no Taisho had fought his last battle in, unable to stop himself as he mourned the passing of his master._

 _"Please don't cry, Myoga." Totosai said sympathetically as the three, Myoga, himself, and Saya, sat around So'unga in the pouring rain. "Crying won't bring the Great Dog demon back from the grave."_

 _"I know." Myoga sniffed tearfully. "But I can't help myself."_

 _"By the way," Totosai added seriously, "did you dispose of the Tetsusaiga according to his will?"_

 _"Of course I did." Myoga answered, folding his arms defiantly. "I placed it in the master's remains, and hid the path within the black pearl."_

 _He blew his nose loudly, while Totosai went on thoughtfully: "And I made sure Tenseiga was passed along to Sesshomaru."_

 _He recalled how he'd left Tenseiga for Sesshomaru to find – hanging from the ancient tree demon, Bokusen-Oh's face with a nice message: 'For Sesshomaru 3'._

 _"You didn't give it to him yourself?!" Myoga cried indignantly, but Totosai pointed out: "If I lived so dangerously, I'd never have made it to this ripe old age."_

* * *

Yuki sighed at this point in the story – somehow, she could picture the scene where Sesshomaru came across Bokusen-Oh and the Tenseiga. And she was certain he would have been highly unimpressed and displeased with what he'd found.

* * *

 _Back to the trio gathered around So'unga, Myoga frowned as he murmured: "Which leaves this little problem of So'unga."_

 _He turned to the ghostly old demon beside him as he asked: "Saya, are you sure Master didn't leave any instructions on how we should dispatch So'unga."_

 _"Hm…" Saya thought, scratching his head. "No, only for Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga."_

 _"Oh dear…" Myoga sighed as they all turned to look at So'unga once more. "Then again, knowing the master, he must have had very good reasons."_

 _"What a dilemma he's left us with." Totosai sighed as they stared at the powerful old sword before them._

* * *

Myoga sighed as he finished explaining to the group: "The So'unga, which their father wielded along with Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga, were known as the Three Swords of Supreme Conquest. Together, they held the power to dominate the three worlds."

"The three worlds?" Kagome questioned, and Miroku piped up to explain: "He's speaking of Heaven, Hell, and Earth. They're often referred to as the three worlds."

Miroku leaned forward, writing the characters on the ground with a stick as he explained: "Heaven is where the Buddha and gods reside. Hell is the Netherworld – land of the dead. And Earth is where we reside."

"The three worlds, huh." Yuki said thoughtfully, thinking back to Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga, and now So'unga.

"Each sword corresponds to one of the three worlds." Totosai explained. "The Tenseiga of Heaven, can save a hundred lives. The So'unga of hell can open the gateway to the Netherworld and summon a hundred dead souls. The Tetsusaiga, guardian of men, can fell a hundred enemies."

"And Inuyasha's father possessed all three swords?" Sango asked in a mixture of awe and incredulity, while Shippo asked flatly: "Who needs three swords?"

"So, what happened next?" Kagome asked, and Myoga explained: "We couldn't think of a good way to dispatch the sword. We were in a real predicament…"

*A/N Song of the day: **Longing** , from Inuyasha, because it's too beautiful. The link is here: /WxLBG53p4vk


	42. Father's Shadow

_200 years ago_

 _"Totosai!" Saya suddenly piped up. "How about letting Sesshomaru have possession of So'unga?"_

 _"Don't be ridiculous!" Totosai scolded. "He's already upset with us as it is, being bequeathed Tenseiga! If he finds us, we'll all be killed."_

* * *

"… I'm not sure that was the right logic to use to keep the So'unga from Sesshomaru." Yuki interjected at this point, and Jaken added angrily: "How dare you deny my master his rightful heirloom!"

"No, I agree that Sesshomaru shouldn't have gotten So'unga." Yuki corrected, making Jaken gawk at her, but she ignored him as she went on: "But only because I don't think he needs to be obsessed with yet _another_ of his father's goddamn swords."

"… I'm not sure that's the right logic either." Sango chimed in, and Miroku agreed: "Yes; shouldn't it rather be because Sesshomaru would be cruel and use the sword against innocent people in his quest for power?"

" _Anyway_." Myoga interrupted. "As I was saying…"

* * *

 _"We can't give it to Inuyasha," Myoga added thoughtfully, "he's only an infant!"_

 _"I think I could manage to hold So'unga quiet, at least for seven hundred years." Saya murmured thoughtfully. "It's our only choice."_

 _The other two looked at him as Saya suggested: "Throw me and the sword into the Bone Eater's Well, in the land of Musashi."_

 _"What is the Bone Eater's Well?" Both Myoga and Totosai asked blankly, and Saya explained: "I've heard that if a demon's corpse is thrown into the well, it will simply vanish. That would solve our problem, wouldn't it?"_

* * *

"And _that's_ how it came to be at the Higurashi shrine?" Kagome asked in surprise, and Saya murmured smugly as he stroked his long beard: "Since then, only two hundred years may have passed in the _our_ era, but I assure you, beyond the well it's been longer than seven hundred years."

"How come Kagome doesn't age when _she_ passes through?" Shippo asked, looking at the elderly demon.

Kagome blinked while Saya closed his eyes as he began: "Well, the Bone Eater's Well _is_ swirling with demonic aura, remember?"

"So tell us, Saya." Kagome interjected. "Is there any way at all for us to defeat So'unga?"

"There is just one, but yes." Saya answered thoughtfully.

Instantly, the group's attention was piqued and they all turned to look at Saya expectantly as he turned to face them once more.

"Using Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga." Saya informed them. "Hit it with either one, So'unga will be stronger."

Yuki's shoulders slumped before her ears perked as Saya finished: "But with the two swords combined, it is possible that they can _overcome_ So'unga."

"With Tetsusaiga…" Kagome began in surprise, and Yuki added: "And Tenseiga…? But that means…"

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru need to join forces." Kagome finished.

There was a beat of silence, and then Jaken burst out into tears he was laughing so hard.

"Lord Sesshomaru join forces with Inuyasha?!" Jaken laughed, rolling on the ground hysterically. "Ahahahaha, are you crazy?! Hell will freeze over before that happens! Hahahahaha!"

"Jaken." Yuki said annoyed, but Shippo sighed: "I agree with you."

"Same here." Miroku sighed, also slumping down dejectedly.

"Me too." Sango said glumly, when Kagome perked up.

"Hey, how about this, Saya?" She suggested. "Can't you managed to seal the So'unga one more time?"

She looked so hopeful Yuki felt sorry for her, as Saya turned away, saying with a sheepish shrug: "Don't be unreasonable. I've hung in there for a thousand years. I'm exhausted."

"I thought you said it was two hundred years." Kagome scowled, but Saya countered easily: "There's my age to consider too, young lady!"

"Kagome, I wouldn't pin my hopes on him." Totosai commented, and Myoga agreed: "Quite so. Saya's hardly the reliable type."

"Hm!" Saya sulked, while Shippo pointed out: "That's rich coming from you, Myoga."

"I, er…" Myoga said sheepishly, while Yuki sighed.

She stared into the flames, wondering… was it really so unlikely for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to work together to defeat So'unga?

' _… What am I thinking?'_ Yuki groaned. 'This _is Sesshomaru and Inuyasha we're talking about; it's not just improbable, it's impossible. Those stupid, stubborn brothers!_ '

* * *

Inuyasha frowned as he stood in the middle of a bamboo forest, before a freshly dug up grave marked with a name Inuyasha didn't recognize, and he wondered what on earth So'unga had been doing in a place as remote and unassuming as this.

Inuyasha blinked before scowling as the wind blew, alerting him to a new presence and a scent he would never likely forget.

Tetsusaiga rattled in its sheath at his hip, and Inuyasha slowly closed his hand over the worn hilt, clasping his sword tightly as Sesshomaru approached him. Inuyasha tensed, waiting, and he jumped back out of the way, keeping his posture tightly defensive, as Sesshomaru walked up to the grave and glanced down.

"Takimaru of Setsuna?" Sesshomaru questioned distastefully. "The So'unga chose that vermin as its host?"

"You know about him?" Inuyasha asked, somewhat surprised that Sesshomaru would know of a dead human.

Sesshomaru simply answered by giving Inuyasha one of his coldest stares yet, and Inuyasha scowled, the look rubbing him the wrong way.

"What are _you_ doing here anyway?" He demanded, bristling as Sesshomaru continued to give him that detestable look. "This is a human burial site."

He drew Tetsusaiga as he asked sharply: "Just what is your connection to him?"

"I have no connection to that pest." Sesshomaru spat back. "If anyone _does_ have a connection to him, it is _you_."

"Huh?" Inuyasha blinked, ears perking in surprise. "To me?"

"You probably aren't aware." Sesshomaru returned scathingly as he reached for Tokijin. "You were born ignorant. And you live as an ignorant _half_ -demon."

Inuyasha growled angrily, his eyes narrowing as Sesshomaru turned to face him with Tokijin drawn.

"You might as well _die_ ignorant, too." Sesshomaru added coldly, before he rushed at his younger brother.

Inuyasha leapt out of the way as Sesshomaru swiped at him, causing Sesshomaru to cut through several bamboo trees instead of his neck, but Sesshomaru quickly recovered as he ran to meet his brother as Inuyasha came back down to earth.

"Give me Tetsusaiga, and die!" Sesshomaru snarled as he swung at Inuyasha, but the half-demon quickly blocked the attack with his Tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru threw him off, sending Inuyasha flying back, and Inuyasha did a quick backflip to land on his feet a few paces away, scowling as he demanded: "Don't' tell me you've forgotten!"

He rushed his brother once more, and as their swords clashed, Inuyasha taunted: "Tetsusaiga's barrier rejects you! You can't even pick it up!"

"That may be a fact," Sesshomaru returned icily, "but at the very least I'll have enough time to kill that creep."

They locked in a close duel, circling each other with their swords still pressed against each other, as Inuyasha spat: "I'll be the one to destroy the old man's sword. You just stay out of this!"

"You don't even know what father looked like!" Sesshomaru hissed back, eyes narrowed in anger. "So spare me the pompous heroics."

Inuyasha thrust his sword at Sesshomaru furiously, nettled by the demon lord's words, but Sesshomaru blocked it and threw him back easily. Inuyasha dodged as Sesshomaru swiped once more at him, once again slicing only through bamboo trees.

They engaged in a series of quick swipes, thrusts, and parries as the battle's pace picked up, while Sesshomaru hissed: "You may have received father's sword, but you're only a half-demon! What can you possibly accomplish?!"

He flung Inuyasha far back as his anger lent him strength, but Inuyasha spat as he landed with a skid further down: "Heh, sorry I'm just a half-demon! But you keep Yuki around, don't you?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously, and he snarled: "Do not presume to bring her up, Inuyasha, when _your_ weakness was what almost killed her!"

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha yelled back furiously, his temper snapping. "It was _you_ who got her actually killed once before, remember? When you let that damned panther demon take her! So quit acting all high and mighty over me, when you're nothing but a pathetic dog!"

He unleashed the Wind Scar on his older brother, but Sesshomaru simply lifted his Tokijin, holding it perfectly horizontal before his face as he hissed with cold anger: "Behold. Dragon Strike!"

An enormous blue energy blast erupted around him, and Inuyasha spat: "I was expecting something like that! Backlash Wave!"

He released Tetsusaiga's countermeasure attack, intending to throw Sessshomaru's attack back at him. The whole area around them started to tear apart under the force of the dual attacks, but as Sesshomaru faced down his brother, Inuyasha's words ringing in his mind, another voice echoed in his head.

" _Why do you seek power, my son?_ "

His father's words swirled around his mind, and Sesshomaru thought fiercely to himself: ' _Father, I wish to defeat you, the demon with supreme power. Yet you died for the sake of a mortal woman and Inuyasha, no less. You were the one with ultimate power, the one I was destined to defeat. Inuyasha,_ ' he scowled, ' _you and your mother caused his miserable death._ '

As the thought passed through his head, Sesshomaru's anger broke through. And it lent his attack strength as the Dragon Strike cut right through the Backlash Wave.

"What?" Inuyasha gasped as he stared with wide eyes at the impossible sight before him. "What happened to my Backlash Wave?"

There was nothing he could do except cover his face and hold the Tetsusaiga before him as Sesshomaru's attack hit him full on.

There was one final burst of blue light before the Dragon Strike died down, leaving a wide circle of destruction in its path.

But Sesshomaru looked down at Tokijin disappointedly as he murmured: "That was the most I could ever expect from my Tokijin."

He swiped the steaming sword in frustration as he glanced down and muttered scathingly: "Once again, I've failed to kill him."

He sheathed his sword, stalking away from the body of his younger brother as Inuyasha lay amongst the shredded bamboos, injured but alive… thanks to the Tetsusaiga and its sheath.

* * *

"Inuyasha's never even tried to speak about his father." Kagome noted sadly as the group flew off after Inuyasha and hopefully Sesshomaru. "When I asked why, he said it was because he didn't even know what his father looked like."

She was flying with Totosai on his ox, while Miroku, Sango, and Shippo rode on Kirara to her right, and Yuki, Rin, and Jaken rode on A-Un to her left.

Yuki glanced over at the girl as Kagome stated in frustration: "I don't get it! Why is he so obsessed with his father's sword, if he doesn't know anything about him? Why does he always try to solve everything on his own?"

Yuki sighed, while Miroku chimed in helpfully: "Well, I can sympathize. That's just how men think."

He looked ahead as he explained: "It's quite natural that a boy's father is always at the forefront of his mind. It's… hard to explain. It can be very obsessive – you think you can at least do what your father can. And you hope that one day, you can surpass him. For boys, a father is their most influential role model."

"That's difficult." Shippo noted. "It'd be tough on a guy if his father was great."

"Yes, I suppose it would." Miroku agreed with a large, innocent smile, but Shippo gasped as he saw where Miroku's hand was.

"Excuse me." Sango said flatly, an angry mark appearing on her head while Shippo trembled in fear as Miroku's hand rubbed Sango's butt. "Keep your hands to yourself, if you don't mind."

"Actually, I picked up on this habit from my father." Miroku said seriously, "One day, I hope to overcome it."

Smack!

"I hope so too, for your sake." Yuki sighed, while Miroku nursed his black eye, Shippo shook his head at Miroku, and Sango snapped: "Overcome that, you pervert!"

Kagome decided to turn to Yuki as she asked: "Yuki, do you know what happened to your father?"

"No." Yuki admitted. "Though, I can also partially empathize with why Inuyasha wants to solve things on his own."

"Hm? Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because we're half-demons." Yuki explained. "We… well, let's just say, the world is a very cruel place for someone like me or Inuyasha. We were forced from a young age to be apart from other people, to not rely on them because there was no-one to rely on. And… I guess you could say it was a lesson fast learnt."

"But you said you had each other." Shippo pointed out, and Yuki sighed.

"Yes." She agreed. "But we couldn't always be together, nor did we necessarily always want to be, especially after we grew up. Besides, demons tended to chase us more when we were together – I guess our smell became stronger, and it tempted them to challenge us. So, there were many times Inuyasha and I would go down different paths; it didn't matter because we knew we'd meet up again sooner or later. But it also meant we had to learn to do things on our own."

"That's so sad." Kagome murmured, while Rin hugged her sympathetically.

Yuki smiled at the child, before looking over as Miroku asked curiously: "But you've really never wanted to find out about your father, Yuki?"

"I did want to once. Back when I was younger." Yuki admitted. "But, in the end, I figured I didn't need to know."

She leant back, looking up at the sky as she said slowly: "After meeting Lady Izayoi, I wanted… to rather live thinking that maybe something happened to my old man, too, like Inuyasha's father. That he was never there because he _couldn't_ be. And that, maybe, the reason my mom hated me so much was because I reminded her deep down, not of a mistake but of a man she'd truly loved, once."

She looked back at the others as she admitted: "It may seem like a naïve wish… But I figured it was easier to deal with, than finding out my dad just never wanted me."

They nodded sympathetically, while Yuki continued looking forward: "But, it's different for Inuyasha. And always has been. He grew up hearing stories of his dad, and the Great Dog demon is very well-known in the demon world. It didn't help when he ran into Sesshomaru for the first time."

She sighed, shaking her head. She hadn't been there, but she'd heard about it some time after the fact, and it had _not_ been pretty.

"Hmph, the half-demon-" Jaken began, but Yuki cut him off as she said: "I don't care if you think Sesshomaru was justified, or if he _is_ entitled to hate his brother for what happened to their father – it _hurts_ Inuyasha. And he feels he has these big shoes he should fill, as his father's son, but he's constantly being put down and told he'll never be able to because he's 'only' a half-demon."

Jaken fell silent as Yuki sighed, looking up at the sky again as she murmured: "Inuyasha's desire to obtain the Sacred Jewel and become a full-fledged demon started from his wish to be stronger. And I just know that it probably came from his wish to at least live up to what he thinks his father would have expected of him."

"I see." Kagome murmured, while Sango sighed: "You're right. But he's already so strong!"

Yuki simply sighed again, staring ahead, her eyes sad.

* * *

Far away, Inuyasha walked painfully down a long, narrow pathway amongst the hills as the sun began to sink in the sky, a small sarcastic smirk on his face.

' _I don't even know even know what father looked like, huh?_ ' He thought bitterly as he walked. ' _You're lucky, Sesshomaru. You knew him before he died. You even spoke with him._ '

* * *

Yuki looked up sadly at the setting sun, shaking her head as she felt her powers wane once more while the faintest hints of the full moon could be seen peaking out from the horizon.

"At least it's not the new moon?" Kagome offered. "It would have been terrible if Inuyasha turned human tonight – he still wouldn't have stopped even if he was just human."

"Thanks, Kagome." Yuki sighed glumly. While she was right, Yuki would rather it was just a regular moon night. Was that so much of her to ask for?

Suddenly, Kagome turned her head, and she urged Totosai: "Go that way! There's a strong demonic aura."

"Indeed there is." He agreed. "It must be So'unga's citadel!"

"Then let's hurry." Yuki called. "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will definitely have picked up on it as well, and they'll be there."

"Tell me, Kagome." Saya suddenly piped up from his spot on Kagome's shoulder. "Are you still certain you want to go through with this?"

"Of course I'm certain!" She replied firmly, and he elaborated as he looked up at the girl: "Yes, but do you honestly think it would serve any purpose?"

"Purpose?" Kagome questioned, and Saya explained: "I understand Inuyasha's involvement. But there's no reason for you, any of you, to join the fight from _my_ perspective. What's your reasoning?"

Yuki glanced over as Saya pointed out: "You, child, as well. Even on this night where you will lose your powers; why are you joining this fight? Are you fond of battle perhaps?"

"Of course not." Yuki snorted, while Kagome shook her head as she answered: "No, don't be ridiculous."

Kagome turned to face forward as she admitted with a slight frown: "I hate fighting. But I want to stay by Inuyasha's side…Even if a part of him will always love Kikyo," her eyes tightened slightly as she thought of the priestess who had returned once more from the dead but she remained honest and unwavering, "I want to stay. That's my only reason."

She looked at Yuki, who nodded.

"I agree." She said quietly, and Jaken sniffed: "Well, if you like that idiot Inuyasha so much, you can follow him around from now on instead of bothering us!"

"No, you mustn't go Yuki!" Rin gasped, hugging the older girl. Yuki just patted Rin, sharing a look with Kagome before they both turned to the front.

Kagome knew Yuki hadn't been speaking of Inuyasha when she'd agreed with Kagome. She'd been agreeing with the other girl about wanting to stay by their loved one's side, even if they knew it wouldn't work out for them. Because… they loved them.

Saya sighed, shaking his head as he noted: "I could live for all eternity and never come to understand humans."

"I completely agree." Myoga added, and Totosai agreed: "Same here."

"Come on, let's just hurry." Yuki urged, and the group fell silent as they sped towards the immense demonic aura they could feel coming from where So'unga waited.


	43. Undead Warriors

Yuki stared with wide brown eyes down at the valley that lay between their current position and the mountain castle So'unga and his new host had taken over, while clouds rolled gloomily overhead.

Or, more specifically, she stared at the enormous number of undead soldiers that milled in the valley, waiting for them to attack.

"That's one very large army." Totosai noted, clearly thinking the same thing she was.

The group all stood looking down with varying expressions of worry and determination as Miroku stated grimly: "A large army of dead soldiers."

"He's killed far more men than he's needed to." Sango chimed in, her hand clenching on her grip on Hiraikotsu.

"So'unga's doing, I fear." Saya sighed. "He's using the Dragon Twister yet again."

"There must be at least two thousand of them." Miroku counted, and Yuki pursed her lips. "Excluding Myoga, Rin, and Momo (Totosai's cow) from the battle, there are nine of us, plus two demons. And Yuki's not as effective tonight."

"Thanks, Miroku." Yuki muttered glumly, but he continued as though he hadn't heard her: "That's roughly two hundred soldiers for each of us."

"What about Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked Yuki, but she shook her head as she pointed out resignedly: "Even when he comes, he'll be focused on So'unga. I doubt he'll take down more soldiers than he needs to, to get to his target."

"That's a surprisingly accurate and incredibly gloomy deduction." Myoga sighed, but Yuki shook her head as she said grimly: "We'll just have to do what we can between the rest of us."

"They're the walking _dead_ , though." Sango pointed out. "How can we possibly defeat them?"

"They can be destroyed by weakening the demonic aura which surrounds them." Saya told them. "That would take time, though."

"Hey, Miroku." Shippo suddenly chimed in. "How come a weak little guy like me isn't excluded from battle?"

Yuki looked at him pityingly, before glancing back as she heard an odd shaking noise behind her, while Miroku smiled and replied encouragingly: "Come on, what are you saying, Shippo? We're all depending on you. You and your foxfire."

He beamed at the child, who flinched and began to tremble as he faced forwards again, saying with a stutter: "Oh, right. M-my foxfire! J-Jaken, we know that the demons don't like fire. Hahahaha," he laughed nervously, "g-good luck."

He waved at the imp demon, who returned with the same nervous laugh and stutter: "Haha, hahaha, I-I'll show them the power of the Staff-of-Two-Heads! Haha, hahaha…"

Yuki face-palmed, while Rin informed Jaken worriedly as his trembling made A-Un's entire body shake, hence the noise Yuki had heard: "Master Jaken, you're shaking with fear!"

"Oh! No, I'm not!" Jaken retorted quickly, going red in the face with embarrassment. "I-I'm trembling with excitement!"

"Dear God." Yuki sighed, before looking up grimly as she placed her hands on her own swords.

She wouldn't be able to use any of her demonic powers tonight, but the blades were still sharp and – hopefully with Sesshomaru's fang infused in them – would be enough for her to fight.

The skies opened at that moment, releasing a light heavy on the whole area.

"Rain." Kagome noted, before she saw something in the distance that made her gasp.

"Inuyasha!"

Yuki also turned to look, spotting the familiar white-haired figure clad in red as Inuyasha stood atop a hill on the far side of the valley. He didn't see them, as he stared determinedly at the castle before he ran down into the valley, rushing So'unga's army.

"The idiot!" Yuki gasped, watching as the army threw spears and shot arrows at the incoming threat.

Thankfully, none of the spears hit their mark, and Inuyasha leapt into the air, using Tetsusaiga to deflect the arrows before he landed with a crash right in the middle of the army.

Just then, a bright blue light appeared on the other side of the valley, and Yuki turned to see a large group of the undead soldiers being blasted away.

"Sesshomaru!" She gasped, spotting the white-clad figure through the heavy rain.

"Huh?" Jaken and Rin asked, looking over, while Sango stated: "I think that's our cue!"

"Come on!" Kagome called as she hopped back onto Momo with Totosai.

Yuki ran back onto A-Un, letting the dragon take her, Rin, and Jaken off, as Sango, Shippo, and Miroku got onto Kirara and they all flew over the valley.

"Hit the mark!" Kagome muttered as she drew an arrow before releasing it into the army below.

Her spiritual arrow knocked a large amount down as it blew passed, but they were soon reviving and recovering, getting back to their feet. Totosai quickly flew in, blowing flames on the fallen warriors before they could get back up, incinerating them and ensuring they disappeared while dodging another volley of arrows.

A-Un flew on the other side, as Jaken unleashed the fire attack of his staff, crying: "Behold the Staff-of-Two-Heads!"

"You can do it, Master Jaken!" Rin shouted encouragingly, while Yuki cried: "Jaken, aim it DOWN!"

Sango flew by, throwing her Hiraikotsu while Miroku threw enchanted seals and Shippo jumped down, throwing his foxfire.

The battles continued all around, none of them making any real progress. The undead soldiers kept coming back, and they were very limited on fire capabilities, especially in the pouring rain. And it seemed only the fire, Kagome's arrows, and Miroku's seals could keep the soldiers from returning – the soldiers Yuki and Sango cut down simply healed themselves and came back at them unscathed.

Thus, it wasn't surprising that pretty soon everyone's strength started to wane, as they were faced with foe after unwavering foe. Unsurprising, but very worrying; at this rate, they wouldn't be able to keep things up.

Yuki had jumped down and was cutting down as many soldiers as she could for as long as was physically possible, while Jaken's eyes were becoming blood-shot and exhausted.

Rin watched them worriedly as Jaken huffed while Yuki stumbled back, barely blocking an undead warrior's sword before she was saved as Totosai came flying by, blowing his fire at the soldiers surrounding her.

"Thanks!" She gasped, and he nodded before flying off once more.

* * *

In the distance, Sesshomaru had dropped his Tokijin in disgust, the sword starting to max out from continued use of Sesshomaru's too powerful attacks. The fang was weaker than him, and in discontent, Sesshomaru left it stuck in the ground and instead resorted to using his own bare claws, poisoning his attackers as he sought to get closer to the castle.

But one of them surprised him when it grabbed his Tenseiga, and Sesshomaru looked over just as the undead soldier detonated a bomb with the Tenseiga in its arms, attempting to destroy the sword along with itself.

The sword flew away far away from the force of the blast, smoking, and Sesshomaru watched it go for a brief moment. He didn't really care that it was gone… except that…

' _Father._ ' He thought, eyes tightening before he grabbed Tokijin once more as he was drawn back into battle as his enemies closed back in around him.

* * *

Far off, Yuki had just sliced through another soldier when she looked up in surprise as something fell nearby, and she realized with surprise that she recognized the thin black sheath and the sword it encased.

"Tenseiga?" She asked, hurrying to pick it up, when another undead soldier appeared before her.

"Ugh!" Yuki lifted her sword, barely blocking the soldier's thrust, when an arrow shot it in the chest and disintegrated it.

"Thanks, Kagome!" Yuki called in relief, and the girl asked as she ran over: "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks to you-" Yuki began, when heavy footsteps sounded behind them.

"Wha- ah!" Yuki yelped as she was picked up by the scruff of the neck by a huge, troll-like demon, and she accidentally dropped Kiba while she clung onto Tenseiga with one hand and Tsume with the other. "Kiba!"

"What is this thing?" Kagome shrieked as she too was picked up in the same manner in the demon's other hand, forcing her to drop her bow and arrows.

"You there, Yuki!" Saya cried as he floated around So'unga's sheath still strapped across Kagome's back. "Listen to me! It's the Tenseiga the demon is after!"

"So what, I just _drop_ it and let this thing take it?" Yuki retorted. "I don't care if Sesshomaru calls Tenseiga worthless, I know he cares about it! Wah!"

She yelped as the demon turned, carrying her and Kagome off, and Rin cried as she spotted them: "Yuki!"

"Yuki?!" Jaken yelped as he too looked over in horror. "Oh no, Lord Sesshomaru will burn me alive!"

"Kagome!" Shippo cried as he saw Kagome also struggling in the demon's grasp.

"Kagome?!" Inuyasha called, hearing Shippo's terrified cry, looking around wildly before he spotted the demon carrying the two human girls up the mountain and towards the castle at the mountain peak.

"Yuki?! Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he started running after the demon and into the mountain village that surrounded the castle base.

Sesshomaru's head snapped around as he heard Inuyasha's cry, and he too spotted the demon leaping up the mountain side while Kagome shrieked and Yuki's voice rang out shrilly: "Let go of me, you demon oaf!"

Sesshomaru turned instantly, the dog demon starting to leap up the mountain as well, all other battles forgotten as he sought to reach Yuki quickly.

* * *

Yuki and Kagome grunted as they were dropped mercilessly in the castle throne room, the large demon just leaving them there as it turned and walked away again.

Yuki winced as she slowly sat up, Kagome doing the same while Saya reappeared by Kagome's shoulder, before they caught sight of a figure sitting across the room from them.

He looked like a man, but with demon-like qualities, including his yellowish eyes, a horn coming out of one side of his forehead, and the spied armour that seemed to grow off of him instead of covering him. And around him, and swirling in a cloud right behind his head, was a purplish red cloud that Yuki assumed must be So'unga's power and control.

"Who is that?" Kagome gasped, and Saya explained urgently: "It's Takimaru of Setsuna! He fought with Inuyasha's father two hundred years ago!"

"Now, this is an interesting surprise." So'unga mused, and Yuki flinched, holding Tenseiga tighter in her hand. "The half-demon has become mortal…"

"This is most unexpected." Saya murmured worriedly. "So'unga has possessed Takimaru!"

"Takimaru." So'unga murmured. "These young girls are no different from Izayoi, the woman you killed."

"What?" Yuki gasped, while Kagome asked: "You mean he's the guy that killed Inuyasha's mother?!"

"That's not possible, she died years after Inuyasha was born and the Inu no Taisho was killed." Yuki replied, shaking her head, but Saya shrugged helplessly.

"Just imagine," So'unga purred to Takimaru, "how Inuyasha would react if you killed that girl…"

Takimaru stood up, and Yuki and Kagome got to their feet instantly, backing away as the demon-man came closer.

"Stay back!" Kagome threatened. "Get away from us!"

They flinched as Takimaru lifted So'unga… right at Kagome's neck.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Yuki cried, before also being forced back as Takimaru swung So'unga at her instead.

"You are both Izayoi to me." Takimaru said in a low, dark voice, before yelling in a deranged voice: "Human women like you who share an affinity for demons are all Izayoi in my eyes!"

' _This guy's nuts._ ' Yuki thought with wide, terrified eyes. ' _He's completely insane!_ '

* * *

"Move it!" Inuyasha spat as he cut through several undead warriors, while in a different part of the undead village, Sesshomaru cut down several others as the two brothers made their way up through the mountain path and village to try and get to the castle.

Their paths soon crossed on the path leading up the mountain, and Inuyasha glanced up to see Sesshomaru just as the older dog demon cut through another undead soldier with his Tokijin.

"Huh? Sesshomaru?!" He growled, and Sesshomaru greeted coldly between his own fighting: "I'm surprised to see you here. You're lucky to be alive!"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped as he cut through his own enemies before he dashed up to be beside his brother on higher ground.

Sesshomaru glanced back but ignored Inuyasha for the moment, focusing on the soldiers as Inuyasha stood back-to-back with him as they were surrounded, and growling: "Sesshomaru, when this is over, we'll settle things between us for good."

"Assuming that you survive, that is." Sesshomaru returned coolly, and Inuyasha scoffed: "Heh. Just don't go getting yourself killed by anyone else!"

With that, Inuyasha lifted his Tetsusaiga and unleashed the wind scar, taking out the whole pathway's worth of soldiers and clearing the way up to the castle.

"How's that?" He asked smugly, while Sesshomaru turned around.

The smug smile was wiped off Inuyasha's face instantly, however, as Sesshomaru suddenly darted passed, quickly going through the cleared path before the soldiers could regenerate, and Inuyasha cried: "Huh, hey! Hold it!"

But Sesshomaru had already leapt away while Inuyasha's path was blocked once more by the army that refused to die.

"That's playing dirty, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled after his brother, but Sesshomaru was already long gone, speeding quickly up the mountain.

* * *

Yuki and Kagome ducked quickly as Takimaru swiped at them, So'unga barely missing their heads, before they dashed around towards the other side of the room.

"Kagome run!" Yuki cried as Takimaru turned to them once more, and Yuki quickly lifted Tsume defensively as Takimaru swung at her.

"Ugh!" Yuki yelped as she was thrown back from the force of the blow, going skidding across the floor while Tsume was knocked from her grasp.

"Yuki!" Kagome cried, while So'unga purred in amusement: "Interesting. I sense Sesshomaru's fang on her sword."

"What?" Kagome gasped in surprise, before her eyes widened in alarm as Takimaru raised So'unga once more while the sword laughed: "How will he look, I wonder, when Sesshomaru realizes you have killed his precious half-demon, Takimaru?"

"Leave her alone!" Kagome snapped as she pulled So'unga's sheath from her back before wielding it before her like a sword, saying determinedly: "Come and get me!"

"Kagome?!" Yuki gasped, lifting her head and struggling to get back to her feet, while Saya asked the girl incredulously: "What are you going to do with _that_ thing?"

"It can put up a barrier, right?" Kagome asked, and Takimaru snorted as he stalked up to her this time.

"A rusty old sheath is no help to you!" He laughed, lifting So'unga, and Yuki cried: "Kagome, get away!"

She flinched as there was a bang, before Kagome came flying back, passing by Yuki before hitting the back wall from the force of So'unga smacking the sheath, and crumpled to the ground.

"Kagome!" Yuki gasped as she knelt beside the girl quickly, checking her for injuries, before looking back up as Takimaru started towards them again.

"Stay back!" Yuki ordered, moving herself in front of Kagome defensively and holding Tenseiga tightly in her other hand. "I'm warning you!"

"Yuki… run…" Kagome groaned as she slowly started to come back from the blow to her head, but Yuki scoffed: "And leave you? Never."

She tensed as Takimaru came to be almost right before her, and Yuki lifted Tenseiga defensively - only for Takimaru to hit it out of her hand and knock her down onto her butt.

"Oomph." Yuki grunted, before she glared up balefully as she got back up to her knees, suppressing the shiver of fear that threatened her when Takimaru turned cold, merciless eyes on her as he stated: "Resign yourselves to death, and enter the Netherworld!"

He lifted his sword once more, raising it above her head, but Yuki didn't move as she remained between the insane demon-man and Kagome, saying determinedly: "Saya, you'd better get Kagome out of here soon."

"Oh, I can't watch." Saya moaned as he covered his eyes, while Kagome's eyes widened.

"No, Yuki!" Kagome cried, starting forward belatedly in alarm, but it was too late as Takimaru swung his sword down towards Yuki's head, shouting: "Time to die!"

Yuki squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation, calling desperately in her mind for the one person she could think of at that moment before she died: ' _Sesshomaru!_ '

*A/N Song of the day: **Mortal Combat** from Inuyasha. The link is: /kkhRxty5Uas


	44. Takimaru

Yuki squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation, calling desperately in her mind for the one person she could think of at that moment before she died: ' _Sesshomaru!_ '

But before So'unga could cut her in half, there was a loud clang and a familiar voice grunted from somewhere in front of Yuki.

Yuki's eyes snapped open, and she looked up, startled, while Kagome let out a gasp of surprise as Sesshomaru pressed up against Takimaru, the dog demon's arm outstretched while he grit his teeth with the effort of keeping his Tokijin between So'unga and Yuki's head.

"Sesshomaru!" Yuki gasped, while Takimaru growled and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed towards the other man.

Yuki ducked out of the way quickly, and Sesshomaru – now assured she was safely out of reach – let his Tokijin fall slightly as he shoved Takimaru aside before swiping Tokijin at the possessed man.

But Takimaru avoided it swiftly, jumping back and landing safely on the other side of the room as he smiled widely at Sesshomaru.

"Be gone! Quickly, you'll only be in my way here." Sesshomaru ordered the two human women as he kept his eyes fixed warily on Takimaru, and Yuki nodded.

"Kagome." Yuki murmured. She gestured for the girl to leave first, and Kagome hurried out behind Sesshomaru while Yuki paused, glancing at Tenseiga on the ground to the side and picking it up.

"Sesshomaru."

He glanced back very briefly, and she placed Tenseiga down carefully where she stood, closer to Sesshomaru.

"I'll leave this here." Yuki informed him.

Sesshomaru made no sign that he cared as he faced forwards once more, simply ordering sternly: "Hurry, and go."

"I know." She answered, as she hurried out behind Kagome, the pair keeping to the wall away from Takimaru as Sesshomaru carefully kept himself placed between the demonic man and the retreating women while they made it to the door and fled.

' _Be careful, Sesshomaru._ ' Yuki added in her thoughts as she glanced back once before she left with Kagome.

"Hmph, you may have saved your woman." Takimaru smirked as he charged Sesshomaru. "But you're still too late!"

Their blades clashed, and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he looked at the left arm Takimaru was using to wield So'unga, that the undead man had been using to try and cut through Yuki.

"That left arm…" Sesshomaru scowled, and Takimaru's smirk widened as he taunted: "Oh, that's right. It used to be yours. You want it back, I suppose?"

Sesshomaru's face went absolutely cold as he hissed back: "No thanks."

Their blades clashed once more, before they pushed apart once more, and Sesshomaru grunted as Takimaru managed to knock Tokijin out of his hand.

"Hehehe." Takimaru chuckled lowly as he held So'unga's point to Sesshomaru's face while the dog demon backed slightly away with narrowed eyes.

"How does it feel, I wonder?" Takimaru taunted. "To be killed by your own hand? Or does it give you some small comfort that you saved your beloved mortal from the same fate?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, while Takimaru smirked as he said: "Still, it will be short-lived relief; once I'm through with you and Inuyasha, I shall enjoy killing those two women, who would choose to fall in love with a demon!"

"Takimaru, you disappoint me." Sesshomaru countered, and Takimaru actually blinked in shock.

"What?!" He snarled, but Sesshomaru continued coldly: "You haven't even noticed that you're merely So'unga's puppet. You actually believe that it's your own power. What a miserable spectre."

"Silence!" Takimaru shouted. "You will suffer the same humiliation your father inflicted on me!"

Takimaru thrust his sword angrily at Sesshomaru, who ducked and easily avoided the blow. Glancing to the side, Sesshomaru made as though he were going for Tokijin, and Takimaru quickly moved to block his path.

But Sesshomaru surprised him as he turned swiftly and lunged… towards Tenseiga.

"What?!" Takimaru asked, confused, while Sesshomaru grabbed the sword Yuki had left for him while spinning around in the air so he landed on his feet facing Takimaru.

Sheathing the sword in his belt, he swiftly pulled out the Tenseiga and held it before him, stating coolly: "You should be grateful. You will be destroyed with my father's fang."

Takimaru growled, annoyed and for once that infuriating smirk dropped as he lifted So'unga to meet Sesshomaru's sword.

* * *

A few stairs down, Kagome led the way as Yuki kept glancing back worriedly up to where they had left Sesshomaru.

"He'll be all right, Yuki." Kagome encouraged. "Now come on!"

"I know, I'm coming!" Yuki called as she sent one last look back.

Kagome sighed, understanding that feeling too well, before she started down the next flight of stairs… only to come running back with a yelp.

"Kagome?" Yuki asked, before her question was answered as the troll-demon from before came lumbering up the stairs behind Kagome.

"Wah!" They ran for it, when the demon snarled, and Kagome looked back just in time to be smacked across the head.

"Kagome!" Yuki gasped, screeching to a halt as the girl landed with a thud, Inuyasha's beads of subjugation coming flying out around her as they were released from where she'd tucked them away in her inner pocket.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Yuki shouted as the demon grabbed Kagome, picking her up by the shirtfront.

' _Damn, I wish I at least had Tsume!_ ' She thought desperately.

* * *

As Sesshomaru swung Tenseiga at Takimaru, who blocked it swiftly with So'unga, the latter taunted scathingly: "Tell me – what good is a sword that cannot kill?"

Their blades clashed in a standoff, and Sesshomaru retorted coolly: "Not humans, but it can kill the living dead."

And with an angry scowl set on his face, Sesshomaru shoved Takimaru back before whirling around and slicing the undead man quickly. Takimaru gasped as he was sliced neatly in half, before smirking as his body repaired itself with So'unga's power.

Sesshomaru's jaw tightened, while Takimaru laughed, and asked mockingly: "What's the matter? Can't you even kill a corpse?"

* * *

Yuki glanced down and quickly grabbing a bead, she threw it at the demon's head, aiming for its eye as she shouted: "Let Kagome go!"

The bead hit the demon's head, missing the eye, but it seemed it didn't matter as it screamed, its face hissing violently as it let go of Kagome abruptly.

"Kagome!" Yuki gasped, hurrying over to check on her friend, and Kagome coughed: "I'm okay. Thanks, Yuki."

"Uh oh, look out!" Yuki gasped as the demon came stumbling towards them, and she was horrified to see it was now headless.

' _Was that because of the power of the enchanted bead?_ ' She wondered incredulously, while Kagome grabbed a few beads from the ground and threw one at the demon… and missed.

"Hiiee!" She squealed, while Saya said incredulously: "You missed him!"

"How could you miss?!" Yuki cried, and Kagome quickly threw another bead… and missed.

"Kagome!" Yuki cried, while the girl yelped: "Oh no, I keep missing!"

"Lousy time to be a klutz!" A voice yelled from the stairs.

"Inuyasha!" Yuki said brightly as he came running up the stairs, and with a leap into the air, he cut the demon clean in half.

"Hmph." Inuyasha scowled down at the smouldering corpse, while Yuki and Kagome came hurrying over.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome greeted happily, and he scoffed: "Can't do anything without me. Just like I said."

"Hm?" Kagome asked, taken aback, while Yuki raised a brow, and Inuyasha said, clearly sulky about something: "Don't tell me that was one of your 'sports'?"

"Not even close." Kagome scowled, and Yuki stepped in.

"Inuyasha-" She began, and he scolded her as well: "And you. What were you thinking, coming here, tonight of all nights? You could have been killed!"

"That's rich coming from you." Yuki snapped back, bristling at his tone, but as Inuyasha blinked and looked away guiltily, she immediately felt bad.

"Sorry, that was uncalled for. I know you never meant it, Yasha." Yuki said quickly, taking his arm and making him look at her. "I'm fine – really."

"Hmph, then you're lucky." He muttered, and Yuki frowned as she added: "Yeah, but it was mostly thanks to Sesshomaru. And that's what I was trying to tell you – Sesshomaru's upstairs fighting Takimaru and So'unga."

"Keh, showing off by himself! Damn him!" Inuyasha scowled, starting off, but Yuki tightened her grip on him as she said: "Hold it!"

"Inuyasha, wait!" Kagome said at the same time, and he turned to them impatiently.

"Don't try to stop me-!" He began, but Yuki scowled: "Just hear us out!"

"What do you want?" He asked, confused, and Kagome explained: "There's only one way to destroy So'unga! With Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga! Those two swords have to join forces to defeat So'unga!"

"Exactly!" Saya nodded, and Yuki muttered with a scowl at the ghostly demon: "When was it that you were telling me to abandon Tenseiga?"

"Oh, er…" Saya muttered sheepishly, while Inuyasha stared at them incredulously.

"Are you serious?" He asked dumbfounded, and Saya quickly turned back to him as he informed him: "Only if you combine your Backlash Wave and Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike, can So'unga's Dragon Twister be defeated."

"Huh!" Inuyasha scoffed as he turned away. "There's no way Sesshomaru would even think about co-operating with me!"

"Listen!" Kagome snapped in frustration. "I'm saying that you're the one who has to co-operate with Sesshomaru!"

"I ain't gonna do that!" Inuyasha scowled, but Yuki interjected earnestly: "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's proud and stubborn, but he's no more proud and stubborn than you are."

"Hey-" Inuyasha began in annoyance, but she continued over him, almost begging: "So he won't make the first move, but he'll see reason. He _has_ to. So, please, Yasha, try and work together. It's our only chance."

"You're brothers!" Kagome added as Inuyasha hesitated. "Just ask him to help, for _once_ in your life!"

Inuyasha turned away, clearly conflicted, and Kagome begged: "Just give it a try. Please, I know you can do it! You've managed every time until now."

Inuyasha pursed his lips, turning away as he muttered: "You… make it all sound so easy."

With that, he dashed up the stairs, leaving them behind, and Yuki sighed while Kagome knelt down on the ground. She picked up one of the fallen beads, staring at it as Yuki glanced over while Saya asked curiously: "What's the matter?"

"Inuyasha's enchanted beads…" She replied, staring at it morosely, and Yuki placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"You're still there with him, Kagome." She reassured her friend softly. "And he knows your value, even if he sometimes doesn't show it."

Kagome smiled softly, and she murmured: "Thanks, Yuki."

"You're welcome." Yuki answered gently, before tugging Kagome up. "Now come on. We should hurry back to the others."

Kagome nodded, but as she followed her friend out she said quietly: "The same goes for you, Yuki."

"Hmm?" Yuki asked, glancing back, and Kagome elaborated gently: "I think Sesshomaru knows your value too, even if he doesn't always show it."

Yuki blinked, before shrugging uncomfortably as she turned away, saying: "Well, it's different with him. He's a full-fledged demon."

"Maybe." Kagome acknowledged. "But when he came rushing in to save you just now… he looked a lot like Inuyasha."

Yuki didn't know what to say to that, so she kept quiet as she and Kagome hurried out of the castle at last.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Takimaru clashed swords once more, and Takimaru taunted: "What's wrong, Sesshomaru?"

As Sesshomaru moved to dodge Takimaru as he swung So'unga around over and over again, Takimaru mocked: "You're disappointing your father's fang!"

Sesshomaru growled at that, his teeth baring, as he remembered his father's last moments.

" _Have you someone to protect?_ "

' _Father._ ' Sesshomaru thought, before snapping out of his thoughts as Takimaru charged at him.

Sesshomaru blocked the thrust quickly, but he wasn't quite fast enough as So'unga clipped his shoulder. But he sensed the change in the wind, and Sesshomaru quickly leapt out of the way as the wind scar came blowing into the room, while Takimaru yelled as he was hit dead on and thrown back, straight through the wall.

"…That's typical." Inuyasha panted as the Wind Scar died down and he saw his brother. "Your nose is as sharp as ever. You picked up the scent of my Wind Scar."

"Your _wind_ ," Sesshomaru countered coolly, "is more like a gentle breeze."

"Too bad." Inuyasha smirked as he stood up straight. "I was hoping to take you both down at the same time."

"Two brothers," Takimaru scoffed as he regenerated and stood up once more, "working together to avenge the death of their father. Don't tell me even demons have feelings."

Sesshomaru glanced back; so, despite his earlier taunts at Sesshomaru, it appeared this man didn't believe that demons could harbour feelings. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru knew that wasn't true: he knew his father had truly loved the mortal woman, Izayoi. Even his mother acknowledged that fact, with all the cool indifference that was her natural grace.

' _And you know it from personal experience, too._ ' A small voice inside his head commented, and Sesshomaru bared his teeth as he retorted sharply: ' _Silence!_ '

He glanced forward once more as Inuyasha charged Takimaru, snarling: "Yeah? Well, who the hell are you to talk?!"

He clashed blades with Takimaru, growling as he pressed against So'unga with all his might, and Takimaru chuckled.

"You look like Iazyoi. When I look at your face." He commented, and Inuyasha blinked in surprise before growling as Takimaru continued with a scowl: "The woman abandoned me. She betrayed me to give birth to you, a miserable half-breed."

Inuyasha's jaw set as he snarled: "Damn you to hell!"

"Listen well, Inuyasha!" Takimaru hissed with a smirk. "If you hadn't figured it out yet, I'm the man who sent your wretched mother into hell!"

Inuyasha growled, not really understanding – his mother had died of illness, not murder – while Sesshomaru used the opportunity to grab Tokijin.

Sliding Tenseiga between his teeth, he gripped Tokijin and threw it swiftly. Unfortunately, Takimaru dodged the incoming sword, jerking Inuyasha forward and the half-demon was barely spared being impaled as Tokijin blew passed his face, before Sesshomaru came leaping in.

Takimaru shoved Inuyasha away before turning to block Seshsomaru's Tenseiga, and the pair exchanged a few deadly blows when Takimaru went jumping back to avoid Inuyasha as he leapt in and brought Tetsusaiga crashing down where Takimaru had just been.

"Stay out of my way!" Sesshomaru hissed, and Inuyasha snapped back: "No chance. You're not stealing my victory this time!"

"This is the perfect opportunity to kill both you cursed brothers at the same time!" Takimaru sneered, and So'unga encouraged: "Takimaru! Use the Dragon Twister! Destroy the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga!"

"Spare me the commands." Takimaru smirked as he lifted So'unga. "I plan on it!"

The sword glowed as the beginnings of a black dragon mist appeared around it, and Inuyasha snarled, charging forward: "Oh, no you don't!"

"You don't know when to give up!" Takimaru sneered as he leant forward to meet Inuyasha's attack.

Their blades clashed, and Inuyasha snapped back: "I just don't like giving up. There's a difference!"

He shoved forwards, pushing Takimaru back as he pressed forwards.

"Impossible!" Takimaru gasped, while So'unga wondered: "How can he still have so much power?"

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Inuyasha growled back as he pushed Takimaru up against a wall. "Trust me!"

He pressed even more forward on their interlocked blades as the beginnings of the Wind Scar began to swirl around them.

"It's inconceivable for even a demon!" So'unga hissed, and Inuyasha retorted: "Naturally. I'm a _half_ -demon! Humans are more arrogant and greedy than any other living creature! And I'm part human too, which is why I refused to give up!"

Inuyasha thought back to his friends, who had come to help him despite his telling them not to, and who continued to fight outside even as they began to wear down, strengthened by their will alone.

"On top of that," Inuyasha continued as his eyes turned steely with determination, "when a human's got someone he's gotta protect, his power grows exponentially."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, and he was once again struck by the vision of his father's back as the Great Dog demon.

"I have what it takes to destroy you!" Inuyasha shouted at Takimaru. "All thanks to my human mother!"

Takimaru blinked as he was hit by a vision of Lady Izayoi as she called softly: "Takimaru…"

"Izayoi…" Takimaru whispered, and Inuyasha yelled out as he shoved forwards and thrust Takimaru through the wall, the sheer power behind his attack knocking Takimaru back and keeling him over.

As Takimaru fell, he remembered Izayoi's last plea to him, asking him to leave with all his men. Takimaru reached for the vision, and finally asked the question that had burdened him even into the afterlife.

"Lady Izayoi… why…?" He whispered, and the vision of Izayoi smiled gently as she answered: "For your own safety. I do not want you to die."

"You were only trying to protect me." Takimaru murmured, realization making his eyes go wide.

"Takimaru! What's wrong, Takimaru?" So'unga demanded as Inuyasha stepped forward after them determinedly, but Takimaru didn't see him as he murmured softly: "Now I remember… before my death, I never felt resentment toward Lady Izayoi… I always… loved…"

He died before he finished, disintegrating and becoming nothing but dust and bone once more.

"It's over." Inuyasha murmured, before glancing up as Sesshomaru walked up behind his brother.

Tenseiga pulsed, and Sesshomaru saw the minions from hell surrounding the dead body. With a huff, he sliced them away, letting the body rot in peace.

"Huh." Inuyasha sniffed warily. "I don't know what you're up to, but let's get this straight: I'm the one that killed him."

"Look again." Sesshomaru countered as he sheathed his Tenseiga and kept his narrowed eyes fixed on So'unga. "It's not over yet."

"Huh?" Inuyasha turned just in time to see the remnants of Sesshomaru's arm, still attached to So'unga, lift into the air with the glowing sword in its grasp.

"Persistent bastard." Inuyasha growled as he lifted Tetsusaiga in response, but So'unga flew off before they could engage in battle once more, while all around the two brothers, the castle began to collapse.

*A/N Song of the day: **Sesshomaru's theme** from Inuyasha. The link is: /ThrnME20Yto


	45. Swords of an Honorable Ruler

As the whole castle and the mountain began to tremble and break apart, the group outside ran quickly for cover.

"Rin!" Yuki called, pushing the child onto A-Un as the girl started to fall behind. "Quick, Jaken!"

The imp demon hurried to keep up as they ran away, escaping the collapsing mountain, when the ground below suddenly began to split and break before them.

"What is that?" Yuki gasped, before running to group up with the others as they all stood clustered on what had been the valley ground.

"Oh no, this is trouble." Saya said worriedly. "So'unga's opened the gate to hell!"

"What happens when they're open?" Sango asked worriedly, and Totosai explained grimly as he stared up into the distance: "The boundary between the living and the dead disappears. We'll all end up dead."

Yuki looked to see the headless figure that was apparently So'unga's new form, looking like a battle warrior with only one arm that was welded into the sword itself.

"Oh no!" Kagome gasped, while Myoga reminded them: "Remember, So'unga is the sword that's from the Netherworld."

"While Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga waste time exchanging blows with one another, So'unga is trying to absorb this entire world into hell!"

"What?!" Yuki whipped around to face them, while Kagome dashed forwards to peer over the edge and into the crack that had been opened.

"Fool!" Saya cried. "Stay away from there!"

But Kagome peered over, staring as strong winds blew around her while thousands of deformed bodies milled around in the pits below.

"What is that?" Kagome demanded, and Totosai explained: "The dead of the Netherworld."

"They're calling out to the souls of the living." Saya murmured. "You must hurry! Or your human souls will be swallowed up in no time!"

"But Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are still-" Kagome began, when a strong wind blew and threatened to pull them all into the pit.

"Here it comes!" Saya cried, and Yuki whimpered as she felt a cold stabbing in her heart.

"Ugh." Kagome also fell to her knees as she gasped: "What is this? What is this feeling deep inside of me?"

"Yu-Yuki." Rin whimpered, and Yuki reached out to clutch the child to her even as her own heart felt like it was being slowly drawn out of her very body.

Sango meanwhile was taking staggered steps towards the pit, her soul being drawn in, when Miroku grabbed her wrist desperately.

"Sango. You have to be strong." He pleaded, staring at the woman he loved. "Or your heart will be devoured by darkness."

His voice got through to her, and Sango gasped as she returned to her senses.

"Everyone!" Saya called urgently. "Gather around me!"

Kagome dug So'unga's sheath into the earth as Saya created a protective barrier around them using the sheath as the central medium.

But it did nothing to stop the increasingly icy feeling inside their bodies, and the humans shivered.

"It's so cold, Yuki. Master Jaken." Rin whimpered, and Yuki hugged the girl tighter, offering what warmth she could despite feeling icy herself, and Jaken shouted at Saya: "Come on, Saya, can't you do something?"

"I'm already doing everything in my power!" He countered as the humans trembled all around. "They mustn't leave the protection of my barrier, or all the humans will be overcome by the dead souls from the Netherworld!"

' _This is terrible!_ ' Jaken thought anxiously as Yuki and Rin trembled beside him. ' _If anything happens to Yuki or Rin, Lord Sesshomaru will have my head! Huh?_ '

He spotted something in the distance, and Jaken yelled in delight: "Lord Sesshomaru!"

They all looked up to see Sesshomaru fighting So'unga in the distance, when Inuyasha came charging in as well, ordering Sesshomaru: "Out of my way!"

Sesshomaru elbowed Inuyasha harshly in the face, forcing him away as he snarled back: "Move it!"

He then charged So'unga alone, swinging Tokijin back and forth as he tried to land a blow, but So'unga dodged them all as he taunted: "You disappoint me."

"A vulgar sword deserves a discarded arm." Sesshomaru retorted as he clashed blades with So'unga once more before his Tokijin began to glow blue.

Blue energy built up around them as Sesshomaru prepared his attack, but So'unga smirked as he mocked: "You cannot wield the So'unga!"

"Move!" Inuyasha yelled as he came charging back, shoving Sesshomaru as he lifted Tetsusaiga while snarling: "I'll be the one to destroy you!"

He swung at So'unga.

"That won't work." Saya said anxiously as the group below stared at the fight far up above them. "They mustn't attack him separately, or they'll never defeat him!"

He shook his head in disappointment, and Kagome's eyes turned steely.

Yuki foresaw her move and she warned: "Kagome-!"

But the girl had already gotten to her feet and she dashed off outside the barrier.

"Kagome, where're you going?!" Shippo cried, while Yuki dropped Rin and ran after the other girl.

"GAH!" Jaken cried, while Rin called worriedly: "Yuki!"

"Rin, stay there! Jaken, look after her, or I'll kill you before Sesshomaru can!" Yuki shouted as she followed Kagome.

The girl had stopped only briefly to gather up a fallen bow and arrow from one of the carcasses of the dead soldiers, before she rushed up towards a cliff at the edge of the rift of the dead, going to the point closest to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru that she could.

"Kagome, wait, it's dangerous!" Yuki called desperately, even as she fought the horrible cold feeling in her heart.

She gasped as she saw Sesshomaru dart out of the way, while Inuyasha wasn't so lucky as So'unga attacked with some kind of poisonous liquid. The half-demon barely managed to block the attack with his Tetsusaiga, before clashing blades with So'unga once more, and Yuki clutched her heart as she felt the call of the dead.

Kagome – stronger thanks to her spiritual powers – made it up the cliff just as Inuyasha was thrown back, and Sesshomaru darted in to fight So'unga. He clashed blades a few times before both leapt back as Inuyasha jumped in and thrust his Tetsusaiga down between them.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted from her position, and Inuyasha turned instantly.

"Kagome- Yuki?!" He shouted, aghast, and Sesshomaru glanced back sharply to see said girl perched halfway up the cliff that Kagome was standing atop.

"I'm fine, listen to her! Kagome, tell him!" Yuki yelled as she kept her eyes squeezed shut, struggling to fight the call of the dead, and Kagome yelled at Inuyasha: "You've got to join forces with Sesshomaru! Please!"

"You know I won't!" Inuyasha spat back, and Kagome paused before she bravely shouted: "Sesshomaru! Help Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's ears twitched irritably, and he yelled at Kagome: "WHAT?!"

"Are you listening to me, Sesshomaru?!" Kagome shouted, ignoring Inuyasha like Sesshomaru was – apparently – ignoring her while he continued to fight So'unga.

"Sesshomaru!" Yuki shouted, cracking open one eye as she struggled through the terrible feeling in her heart that was starting to twist in pain. "Please, listen to her! Work with Inuyasha! It's the only way!"

Sesshomaru grit his teeth as he clashed blades with So'unga, stubbornly trying to ignore Yuki as she yelled, clearly struggling to keep speaking: "Sesshomaru!"

"Don't listen to her, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken suddenly interjected from where he was with the others. "There's no need for you to ally yourself with a half-demon like Inuyasha!"

It was only then that he realized he might have said the very worst thing possible in his current company, a feeling that was soon followed – and confirmed - by many smacks, punches, and general pain.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken croaked out between the pain of all the swells on his face while the others looked away crossly. "I implore you to join forces with Inuyasha."

The two brothers themselves seemed to ignore them as they continued to shove each other out of the way while trying to get a clear shot on So'unga.

"Sesshomaru, stop being so stubborn!" Yuki yelled, but he ignored her again as he jabbed Inuyasha aside once more, only for Inuyasha to shove him back.

"You two can be such idiots sometimes!" Kagome and Yuki growled at the same time.

It might have been amusing, if circumstances had been different. As it was, Yuki was seriously wishing she had Kiba and Tsume so she could throw it at the two stubborn mules while Kagome notched her bow and arrow, taking careful aim before letting the arrow loose.

It flew straight and true, hitting So'unga's arm, and Inuyasha shouted triumphantly: "Now!"

But before he'd even lifted Tetsusaiga, Sesshomaru had leapt in ahead, and Inuyasha snarled: "Damn you!"

"Ah!"

Inuyasha whirled around at Kagome's cry, as Kagome yelped, trying to back away as the cliff she'd been standing on began to collapse on the edges. But she wasn't fast enough, and Kagome yelped as she fell…

"Kagome!" Inuyasha began, starting forwards, when a hand grabbed Kagome's.

"I've got you!" Yuki gasped, gritting her teeth as she clutched Kagome's hand, and Kagome said in relief: "Yuki!"

"Don't count your chickens too soon!" Yuki answered, grunting as she tried to pull Kagome up, only for them to pitch forward as Yuki's strength failed her while the calls of the dead got ever stronger.

"Yuki!" Kagome gasped, while Inuyasha shouted as he ran for them: "Yuki, Kagome, hang on!"

"Any time would be appreciated!" Yuki gasped back as she barely kept herself and Kagome from falling off the edge and into the opening to Hell.

Sesshomaru glanced over briefly before refocusing on the battle with So'unga, while Inuyasha reached and hauled the two girls up to safety, asking desperately: "You all right?"

"I am." Kagome confirmed, looking at Yuki worriedly as the girl clutched her chest and shivered continuously.

"Here." Inuyasha handed them Tetsusaiga's sheath. "Hold onto this. It'll protect you, at least for a little while."

"Inuyasha, you have to work with him." Yuki got out through her shivers as she and Kagome took the sheath from him.

Inuyasha bit his lip unhappily, but before he could answer they all flinched as the whole earth shook, as more parts of the ground were forced open by So'unga's power.

"Oh no!" Kagome gasped, while Yuki glanced up and her eyes widened as Sesshomaru came leaping back from a duel with So'unga, landing heavily and he apparently glared at his sword in his hand.

"Sesshomaru!" Yuki cried in worry, and Inuyasha leapt over back to the fight, yelling as he charged So'unga.

"Dragon Twister!" So'unga shouted as he unleashed his ultimate attack.

"What?" Inuyasha gasped before he quickly placed Tetsusaiga before him, blocking the attack.

But he was thrown back, landing with a crash before Kagome and Yuki once more, and Kagome cried in alarm: "Inuyasha!"

"Look out!" Yuki shouted as the purple tornado attack came closer, while Sesshomaru's head snapped over sharply.

He started towards Yuki quickly, only to be cut off as So'unga charged him, while Inuyasha growled as he placed himself before the two women.

"Dammit!" He snarled, as he braced Tetsusaiga against the Dragon Twister, before he shouted: "Backlash Wave!"

The attack went flying back, though it swerved to the side and hit the mountainside instead.

So'unga laughed as he fought Sesshomaru, amused by the two brothers as he said almost mockingly: "You're not bad. I'm amused."

"Damn. I missed him." Inuyasha muttered before getting heavily to his feet, and Kagome said worriedly: "Inuyasha!"

"I'll definitely be back. Wait here Kagome." Inuyasha answered grimly.

Kagome blinked, before nodding determinedly, trusting him implicitly, while Inuyasha added: "And I'll bring back Sesshomaru for you too, Yuki. But only so I can kill him myself."

"Just shut up and be sure you both come back." She answered seriously, and Inuyasha nodded before he jumped back across to fight, as Sesshomaru leapt back from So'unga and – to Yuki's horror – sheathed Tokijin.

"What's wrong with Tokijin?" Yuki wondered anxiously, the Tetsusaiga's sheath helping her focus now and keeping her safe from the call of the dead below.

Kagome glanced at her before looking back as So'unga started to attack the approaching Inuyasha once more.

"Dragon Twister-!" So'unga shouted, when Sesshomaru suddenly released his poison whip, grabbing So'unga and hauling him aside, causing him to miss Inuyasha… or, so Sesshomaru had intended.

Inuyasha jumped intentionally back in the way of the twister, and he shouted as he lifted Tetsusaiga: "Backlash Wave!"

Unfortunately, Tetsusaiga's energy dissipated before it could even reach the Dragon Twister, and Kagome gasped while Inuyasha gaped: "My Backlash Wave isn't working!"

As the Dragon Twister came closer, Inuyasha could do nothing besides stab Tetsusaiga into the ground in front of him, using the sword as a shield as So'unga's attack blew around him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome whimpered, while Yuki watched as Sesshomaru ran at So'unga… without his sword.

"Sesshomaru! Don't be reckless!" Yuki yelled desperately, while Kagome breathed as the Dragon Twister died down to reveal Inuyasha, knocked down at the edge of the cliff, but alive.

"Is that the limit of the Dragon Twister's power?" Totosai wondered, and Saya explained: "That's because Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga are nearby. So'unga can't use his full power with the other swords so close."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called worriedly as Inuyasha dragged himself back up onto the cliff's edge, while Yuki shouted: "Sesshomaru, be careful!"

As Sesshomaru deflected So'unga by _punching_ the sword away with his hand – to which Yuki yelled indignantly, " _Sesshomaru!_ " – Inuyasha went into a charging run at So'unga.

Leaping up into the air, he came crashing down just as Sesshomaru punched So'unga away and causing Inuyasha to miss when So'unga backed away slightly.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, stop being so stubborn! You'll both be killed at this rate!" Yuki cried in panic, and So'unga laughed as he saw the two brothers standing so close by.

"I'll send you both into the depths of hell!" The demon sword shouted triumphantly.

So'unga released the Dragon Twister once more, and Inuyasha's eyes widened in alarm, when Sesshomaru roughly shoved Inuyasha aside as he shouted: "You're in the way!"

Inuyasha went tumbling away from the force of the sudden push, while Sesshomaru reached for his side just as the Dragon Twister hit him full on.

"Ah!" Jaken gasped while Rin cried: "Lord Sesshomaru!"

"SESSHOMARU!" Yuki screamed, her face losing all colour as she took an unconscious step closer, while Inuyasha also turned to stare at where Sesshomaru had been, dumbfounded.

Kagome grabbed her friend before Yuki could let go of Tetsusaiga's sheath and be lost to the Netherworld, while Yuki stared with pounding heart and wide eyes as the Dragon Twister swirled around where Sesshomaru had been before dissipating at last.

And Yuki sagged in absolute relief when the dust died down to reveal Sesshomaru still alive, panting hard as he glared at So'unga with Tenseiga drawn before him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, thank goodness you're safe." Jaken was sobbing down below, and Myoga noted: "He protected himself at the last second with Tenseiga's barrier."

"Hey, Myoga." Totosai said in surprise as he looked at the tiny flea on his shoulder. "I thought you were going to go along with Kagome."

"Ah, well… not exactly." Myoga said evasively, while Miroku noted with surprise: "It seems to me that Sesshomaru put himself in harm's way to protect Inuyasha."

"Uh-huh." Sango agreed slowly. "Do you think… it was because Yuki was so worried about Inuyasha?"

"I don't know." Miroku admitted. "But I think she would appreciate-"

"Sesshomaru, you stubborn _idiot_!"

"… Never mind." Miroku said wryly, as Yuki continued to yell at Sesshomaru while Kagome hung onto her: "You'd better make it back alive so that I can kill you myself! You hear me?!"

Sesshomaru ignored her, focusing on recovering, as Inuyasha charged So'unga once more.

"You never learn!" So'unga laughed as he sent another attack at Inuyasha. Inuyasha countered by thrusting Tetsusaiga, but his attack fizzled out once again.

"I can't get the Backlash Wave to form." He muttered, gritting his teeth as the Dragon Twister descended upon him.

And this time, he didn't have the strength to fight it.

*A/N Song of the day: **Endless tears** , by Cliff Edge ft. Maiko Nakamura. I happened on this song by pure luck, and have gone back to it several times since. There's something about it that just really attracts me to it, despite the rather heartbreaking lyrics. The link is: /FswerbxF2mg


	46. Someone to Protect

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, her turn now to go absolutely white as a sheet, while Yuki actually dropped to her knees, unable to cope worrying for the two dog brothers as Inuyasha went flying up into the air before crashing back down into the earth as the Dragon Twister blew passed.

So'unga laughed, mocking: "Now, do you realize how weak you are, half-demon? Sesshomaru," he turned to the dog demon as he taunted, "it's your turn next!"

Sesshomaru scowled as he got to his feet with a grimace, lifting Tenseiga angrily, when a noise made him glance back at Inuyasha.

"It ain't over yet." Inuyasha groaned as he pushed himself to his feet slowly, wincing in pain, but snarling: "Remember? I said it before. I've got human blood in my veins."

He opened his eyes and glared at So'unga as he shouted: "Which is why I can't stand to give up!"

Yuki watched wide-eyed, as Inuyasha stood tall and proud, even as So'unga laughed and lifted his sword once more.

"This time," he crowed as he gathered up all of his energy, "I shall deliver the final blow!"

Kagome gasped, and Yuki tightened her hands around the other girls as they recognized that this time, the Dragon Twister was going to be released at its full power. So'unga would ensure it.

"You'll fall into the pits of hell with those mortal girls!" So'unga shouted triumphantly as he gathered up his full demonic power.

"Just try me!" Inuyasha challenged as he set his Tetsusaiga before him determinedly. "I'll block your attack with my Backlash Wave!"

Yuki held her breath, her eyes shifting to Sesshomaru as she begged in her mind for him to help. ' _Sesshomaru, please…_ '

"Dragon Twister!" So'unga shouted as he released his ultimate attack, and Inuyasha grit his teeth as he shouted back: "Now! Backlash Wave!"

He hurled his attack back at the Dragon Twister, and So'unga scoffed as he watched the clearly weaker attack: "Fool! As if your Tetsusaiga alone could possibly defeat me! The world of mortals will be swallowed up by the Netherworld!"

Yuki scowled, and she thought at the same time Inuyasha snapped: "Shut up for once!"

He grit his teeth as he felt himself getting pushed back, but he held his ground as he growled: "I have people I have to protect."

Kagome clutched the Tenseiga's sheath while Yuki's eyes widened as Inuyasha braced himself fully while shouting: "And that's why I can never give up!"

Sesshomaru frowned, before glancing down as Tenseiga rattled insistently in his hand.

"Tenseiga…" He muttered, before he was hit again by that memory of his father as they stood by the beach for the last time.

" _Have you someone to protect?_ "

His father's words echoed in his mind as Sesshomaru thought slowly: ' _Someone… to protect?_ '

 _"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried for him as she fell from the cliff while collecting the Thousand Year Flower, and Jaken yelped: "Lord Sesshomaru!"_

 _"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin beamed whenever he returned from his solitary trips – now often joined by Yuki - and Jaken smiled with the girl as he called: "Lord Sesshomaru!"_

 _"Sesshomaru!" Yuki laughed at him brightly, turning to him while the sun lit up her caramel-coloured locks and her dark blue eyes sparkled with light-hearted delight._

 _"Sesshomaru, please!"_

Yuki's desperate cry echoed in his head, even as Sesshomaru looked to her now. She was staring at him, her brown human eyes wide as she pleaded silently, beyond words in her urgency and desperation, for him to act, to place his pride and obstinacy aside to save himself - to save them all.

" _Have you someone to protect?_ "

Sesshomaru's jaw locked as he looked back to So'unga.

"Someone… to protect…" He said slowly, as Inuyasha lifted Tetsusaiga and let loose another powerful wave back at the Dragon Twister.

A thought crossed his mind and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, before he stated with a scowl: "I, Sesshomaru, do not _need_ someone to protect!"

He swung Tenseiga as he released his Dragon Strike, the blue energy whipping out and mixing with the Backlash Wave according to the dog demon's will.

"What?!" So'unga gasped as the dual attack came charging at him, and he could not block such a powerful blow.

It hit him head on, sending him flying and So'unga screamed as he was torn to pieces, destroyed completely.

"We did it!" Inuyasha said in shock, while the others shielded their eyes as the ball of energy swirled fiercely, swallowing up all the clouds and starting to close the broken earth, sealing it once more.

As the wind and clouds swirled around wildly as the earth slowly mended itself from So'unga's control, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both jumped away from the mountain they had been fighting on.

"Kagome, Yu-!" Inuyasha began as he landed on the cliff where the two women were fighting against being blown away by the wind, when Sesshomaru swept in, grabbing Yuki in his arm and taking off once more in one fluid motion.

"Huh?" Inuyasha blinked, but he gave up when he saw Yuki clinging to Sesshomaru as the dog demon leapt to safety with her safely in his arm. Instead, Inuyasha just grabbed Kagome and ran off, taking them a safe distance away to wait for all of the energy to settle down.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru landed a distance away, placing Yuki back down beside him, and she told him firmly, though her shaking hands betrayed her as she clutched his sleeve tightly: "I hate you sometimes. I really, really hate you sometimes."

He glanced at her as he heard the thick tone in her voice, though Yuki refused to cry for the stupid, stubborn dog demon. He looked away again without comment, instead staring up with Yuki to see So'unga's end.

Yuki's eyes were soon drawn to the side, however, as she heard Rin and Jaken cry: "Lord Sesshomaru! Yuki!"

The human girl and the imp demon hurried over to stand with them, Rin clinging to Yuki so that she wasn't pulled away in the wind. Together, they watched as the last of the clouds were absorbed into the ever-closing rift, and Yuki smiled as the skies cleared to reveal morning, her powers returning with the sunrise.

She then perked up as she saw something glinting in the sky, and they watched in silence as So'unga and Sesshomaru's discarded left arm fell down towards the rift.

Sesshomaru turned, starting to walk away without staying to watch as So'unga disappeared into the rift it had made, to be lost forever.

Yuki was surprised at that, thinking he'd at least show some lingering desire for one of his father's swords, but she smiled. It was for the better that he didn't, and she was glad he wasn't going to pursue the So'unga anymore. Maybe one day, he could let go of Tetsusaiga as well, and learn to be powerful without it.

But as she turned to go with him, a bright light appeared from the rift, and she turned in surprise, shielding her face with her hands. She could just barely make out a figure inside the light, and her eyes widened when she did.

' _That… that can't be!_ ' She thought, just as Sesshomaru also turned and saw it as well.

"Father." He murmured, and Yuki's jaw dropped.

The Great Dog demon stood, ghostly but still tall and powerful, staring at them all.

"The master!" Totosai, Saya, and Myoga gasped reverently, and Inuyasha balked as he also stared at the apparition.

"They said… master?" He repeated in shock. "Then that's…"

Yuki didn't blame him for his incredulity, but there was absolutely no mistaking this demon.

The long white hair, tied up behind him like a warrior, and those gold piercing eyes with the faint purple markings on his cheeks. While Inuyasha mostly resembled Izayoi in the shape of his features, if not in their colour, the resemblance between Sesshomaru and the Inu no Taisho was too pronounced for this apparition to be anyone else. Though, the Inu no Taisho had a kinder face than his eldest son, which seemed rather ironic to Yuki, all things considered.

"Sesshomaru." The Great Dog demon spoke, looking at his eldest son, before turning to his youngest as he called warmly. "Inuyasha."

Yuki felt her throat clog up and tears of joy well in her eyes, just from knowing how Inuyasha must feel in this moment. To hear his father calling him so proudly.

"You have finally found the answer." The Inu no Taisho continued with a smile as he looked between his two sons. "You have ensured that So'unga will be sealed forever in the Netherworld. I have nothing more to teach you."

He looked to his eldest as he finished speaking, and Sesshomaru swore that for a moment, his father's eyes had moved to land on Yuki before coming back to him, and his father gave him one last warm smile.

"Father, wait-!" Inuyasha began, but then he squinted as the light brightened up once more, blinding them, before the Great Dog demon disappeared once more.

Sesshomaru watched, his face impassive but his heart called out one last time as his father disappeared from him once more. ' _Father._ '

* * *

"My master believed in his sons." Myoga said with conviction after they had recovered from their awe and had all collected their belongings once more. "And left it with them to find a solution."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, and Saya explained: "The only chance to seal So'unga, the sword of calamity, was when the gateway to hell appeared."

"And that only became possible," Myoga continued, "for the first time, when Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga combined their power."

"My master believed all along that this would happen." Saya finished contently.

"Huh." Inuyasha scoffed. "Talk about nerve."

"Huh. Ridiculous." Sesshomaru scoffed as well, unwittingly agreeing with his brother before he turned and started to leave.

"Hm?" Yuki glanced after the dog demon, before sighing and she ruffled Inuyasha's hair.

"Looks like I'm off again." She smiled, while he scowled as he took her hand off his head.

"You know, you could just not go." He tried, and Yuki smiled at him.

"Don't worry, Yasha," she teased, "you won't ever be replaced in my heart. Even if you're an idiot."

"Keh, says the real idiot." Inuyasha scoffed, and she laughed.

Leaning down, she pecked a kiss on the top of Inuyasha's head, whispering while she was there so no-one else could hear: "Your father seemed like a good person."

He glanced at her. As she smiled softly at him, he nodded once, turning away to hide his embarrassment. Yuki laughed again before turning and leaving.

Waving goodbye at the others, Yuki ran after Sesshomaru as Rin and Jaken called out to Sesshomaru to wait for them.

Rin dashed up as usual, while Jaken tripped as usual, and Yuki laughed as she picked Jaken up and said lightly: "Come on, Jaken, or we'll be left behind!"

"Ah? Yuki, you helped me?" Jaken asked, confused as he looked up at her while she carried him with her after Sesshomaru, and she chuckled.

"Of course." Yuki grinned widely. "You _did_ implore Sesshomaru to join forces with Inuyasha, after all."

Jaken's jaw dropped, before he yelled back: "I did no such thing!"

"Yes you did, Master Jaken." Rin reminded him. "Right after-"

"No, I never did!" Jaken yelled, waving his arms about while Yuki laughed as she placed him down beside the human child before Yuki dashed up to Sesshomaru's side.

"So?" She asked lightly, and he glanced at her before looking away. "And I'm still mad at you - but still, thank you."

"Hn."

She grinned, glad that he knew what she was talking about – for helping Inuyasha after all.

"Though, when you think about it," she mused aloud as she looked to the front once more, "I was helping _you_ out. If you hadn't helped Inuyasha, you wouldn't be alive right now either."

Sesshomaru scowled, but she didn't even look up as she added: "And don't give me that face, you know I'm right. Saya did say only the two swords combined could defeat So'unga."

"Hmph." Sesshomaru answered as he turned his head to the sky, and Yuki smiled.

' _He is_ so _sulking._ ' She giggled to herself, while Sesshomaru glanced down to watch her when she wasn't looking.

She seemed highly entertained by something, and he knew it was at his expense. But somehow, that didn't seem to matter. Just as many things didn't seem to matter around this half-demoness.

"Oh, hey! That reminds me!"

Yuki suddenly swung Kiba at Sesshomaru, who didn't even blink as he dodged it easily, swiping the blade on its sides and pulling her up by the wrist to stop her from using it anymore.

"HAH?!" Jaken screeched, while Rin gasped, but Sesshomaru just looked at Yuki expectantly as she grinned.

"I _did_ say I was going to kill you when you got back alive." She teased before letting go of Kiba so she could land upright on her feet before him once more. "I know it's not possible, but I thought it would be fun to try."

"So you would bring your sword up against me?" Sesshomaru queried, more amused than angry, while Jaken gaped between them, his eye twitching from the sheer shock of what he had witnessed.

"I knew you'd easily be able to block something as easy as _that_." She scoffed, and Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"What if _I_ were to test my blade against _you_?"

Jaken squeaked in fear for her at Sesshomaru's words, but Yuki just laughed again as she shook her head in amusement.

"You wouldn't."

She said it with such conviction that it annoyed him, and Sesshomaru asked a little sourly: "You think I am not capable?"

"Oh, you're plenty capable." Yuki snorted while she walked on ahead with her hands clasped behind her back. "But I said you 'wouldn't', not that you 'couldn't'."

"Oh?" He asked, raising a brow and she grinned back at him.

"Because," Yuki explained in return to his vague question that she'd had no trouble reading, "I know you're not actually as cold-hearted as you'd let others believe. And believe it or not, that makes you stronger."

"Why you impertinent girl!" Jaken screeched, while Rin smiled, and Yuki just laughed as she walked happily on, glad to be alive and to have her half-demon powers back.

But Sesshomaru had paused, weighing Yuki's words in his mind.

" _It makes you stronger._ "

And Sesshomaru stared after the girl as he remembered what he'd been thinking as he'd released his Dragon Strike at the final battle against So'unga.

' _I do not know if I_ have _someone to protect… but I do not_ need _someone to protect._ '

It had been the last bit of pride he could save after two hundred years denying his father's words. And even then, he knew the truth deep inside, and he finally admitted to himself as he watched Yuki smile up at the sky.

He did have someone to protect… and it was the half-demoness standing right before him.

*A/N Song of the day: **Four Seasons** from Inuyasha (Also the ending song of the third movie so I thought it was appropriate!). I used this link because its in English: /0wGeHNkQgEA


	47. Contemplations

Over the next few weeks, it became apparent to all of them that something was weighing on Sesshomaru.

He was quieter than even usual, and very pensive in a way that didn't seem related to Naraku. For one, he was calmer in his contemplations than he was whenever he was trying to track the elusive demon. And for another, he seemed to have withdrawn from his wards, even more so than usual.

Rin and Jaken tried to speak with him about it, but Yuki intervened, steering them away and letting the dog demon think. She thought she knew what he was thinking about, given their latest battle and the brief reunion he'd shared with his father's spirit, and Yuki deemed it best to let Sesshomaru work through what was on his mind on his own.

And, she wasn't entirely wrong – he _did_ want to be left alone for the moment, and he was thinking about something _related_ to his father. But, what Yuki had failed to notice was how often Sesshomaru's thoughtful eyes landed and stayed on her.

" _Have you someone to protect?_ "

His father's words kept replaying in Sesshomaru's head, and he recalled more often than ever before the happy grin that would pass over the Inu no Taisho's face every time he was about to go see Izayoi. It had irritated Sesshomaru no end for the short period his father's relationship with the mortal woman had lasted.

Now, however, he found himself wondering. How had his father felt, first falling for a mortal woman, loving her as he'd barely loved Sesshomaru's mother? Not that Sesshomaru's parents had been indifferent about each other necessarily – his mother had told him horror stories of how he, Sesshomaru, was conceived – but as two demons, their relationship had been mostly physical and born of respect for one another. There had been little _feelings_ in their marriage aside from that basic respect.

But, his father had loved the mortal woman enough to sire a disgraceful half-breed; an unacceptable action. Or, at least, that had been Sesshomaru's opinion of the matter… until now.

Now, he wasn't so sure.

Sesshomaru stood by his claims that mortals were weak, insignificant, and half-demons bred between demons and said weak mortals were not much better. But somehow, Yuki wasn't included in that, and hadn't been for a very long time; longer than Sesshomaru liked to admit.

But what did that mean? Could he do the unthinkable? Could he follow his father's footsteps in a direction that he, Sesshomaru, had never thought would be possible for him? Though, as a half-demon, Yuki _was_ stronger than mortals; that much he had to acknowledge. And there were also no problems of mortality that plagued a human-demon relationship - what was he thinking?

Sesshomaru balked every time his thoughts drifted in this dangerous direction, a direction that favoured, even pictured, something more, something deeper with the caramel-haired half-demoness he travelled with.

And yet… there was a large part of him, growing stronger as the days went by, that wanted it. That desired it.

It was as though he were standing at the edge of a precipice, torn between jumping - knowing he would fall not fly - or backing away. And not knowing which he wanted to do more.

* * *

Yuki glanced at Sesshomaru curiously.

She'd thought she felt his gaze on her, but when she looked over, he was looking to the side and she shook her head. She'd been getting the feeling she was being watched a few times lately, but it seemed to be her imagination every time.

' _Or maybe it's your own wishful thinking._ ' She thought to herself with a sigh before looking up at the darkening sky, and she pouted.

"We will stop here for the night."

Rin and Jaken looked back as Sesshomaru called the halt before walking off, while Yuki sighed and shook her head.

"It is the night of the full moon once more." Jaken commented as he also looked up towards where the sun was just sinking over the horizon, and Yuki huffed.

"It _always_ seems to be the night of the full moon lately." She complained, making Rin laugh.

"That is because something always seems to happen when you are human, Yuki." Rin said with all the innocent truthfulness of a child, and Yuki wagged her finger at Rin.

"Now, Rin, don't jinx it!" She told the child half-jokingly, half-seriously. "It's been quiet for a while now – and I'm hoping it stays that way for the night!"

"Hmph!" Jaken scoffed. "You shouldn't be thinking in that manner. It has been weeks, and we _still_ haven't seen any sign of Naraku!"

"Well, I can live with _not_ seeing him tonight." Yuki retorted, just as the moon rose over the horizon.

Rin watched in awe as Yuki's caramel-locks changed almost instantly, darkening from the roots down while her dark blue eyes shifted to their mortal chocolate brown hues. Her ears also shrank back into her head, disappearing as her sharp claws withdrew into blunt human nails.

"You're always so pretty when you change." Rin sighed contently, and Yuki cracked a smile.

"At least one of us can appreciate it." Yuki mused, while Jaken shrugged – having gotten used to Yuki's change – and simply set about making the fire for the night.

Yuki brightened up when a few dead rabbits came flying into the clearing, their necks sliced open carefully to kill them with as little tears in the skin as possible.

"Thanks, Sesshomaru!" She cheered as the dog demon reappeared from the trees. He nodded once as he passed the two females, striding across the makeshift camp to settle as usual in his seat spot in the corner, silently guarding them.

"Rin, go find us some sticks to use as skewers please." Yuki ordered, and Rin scampered off while Yuki pulled out Kiba.

Making quick work of the rabbits using her centuries' worth of practice skinning and gutting animals, Yuki had the edible meat cut into cubes ready to be skewered by the time Rin returned. The child poked the meat onto the sticks, placing them carefully around the fire to cook as Yuki disposed of the rest of the rabbits' carcasses away from their camp to avoid attracting wild animals.

Sesshomaru watched her movements from the corner of his eye, shifting his gaze away just before she turned to look at him curiously once again. He knew he was walking a fine line, one that would be difficult to explain if he was caught – and with the frequency with which he was now staring after Yuki, it seemed only a matter of time.

He leaned back against the tree, closing his eyes instead as he tried in vain to tell himself that he was only acting out of curiosity.

* * *

"Ah!" Rin sat back with satisfaction, patting her full belly.

"You said it, Rin." Yuki agreed as she leaned back with equal satisfaction. It had been a while since they'd had meat to eat, and it was always so good. She was particularly pleased to see Rin scarfing down every last morsel excitedly – the child was still growing, and she needed the nutrition.

"I just wish I could wash all that oil off though." Yuki noted, more to herself than anyone else as she looked down at her hands. They could do with a good wash, as could the rest of her body – and she wouldn't object to being able to wash out her hair again.

"There is a spring, not too far from us."

Yuki looked up in surprise at Sesshomaru, both that he had spoken and at his words.

"A spring… like a hot spring?!" She asked, straightening up with excitement.

Sesshomaru glanced at her briefly, noting her shining eyes as she looked at him hopefully, before looking away again as he said in a carefully neutral tone: "To your left; it is not far, even for you."

"You hear that, Rin?" Yuki grinned, while the child cheered beside her: "Yay! Yuki, can we go now?"

"Last one there's a centipede demon!" Yuki called as she dashed off, and Rin laughed as she ran after the older female: "That's cheating!"

"I will never understand humans." Jaken sighed, shaking his head at their antics as the pair disappeared into the trees. "Especially women."

Sesshomaru didn't answer, instead closing his eyes once more as he listened to Yuki's laughter float away on the breeze.

Said girl herself had arrived at the hot spring edge, carefully keeping Rin from running too close and slipping inside. The child was impatient, so Yuki shooed her in first as the girl stripped off her kimono before bomb-diving into the warm waters with a happy cry.

Yuki smiled, shaking her head as she, too, removed her clothes, tucking Kiba and Tsume carefully inside so they couldn't easily be seen but would be accessible should anything come bother her and Rin.

"Yuki! The water feels great!" Rin cried happily as she paddled about in the water, and Yuki chuckled.

"All right, all right, I'm coming." Yuki answered as she also slid into the waters with the girl.

She almost melted with contentment as the hot water lapped around her, soothing all her muscles and easing her weary body. Yuki and Rin took their time enjoying the spring as they took turns scrubbing each other, and Yuki washed Rin's hair while she was at it.

Leaving the child to swim about cheerfully, Yuki then washed her own hair, feeling the satisfying silkiness of her locks return as the dirt was scrubbed and washed away. It was so soothing, she unconsciously began humming, her lips shaping the beginnings of the song she was just starting to place lyrics to.

 _From the day I cried beneath the ripe grapes,_

 _I started to walk~_

Rin heard her, but – sensing Yuki was singing unconsciously – the wise child kept silent, instead diving under the water. This made Yuki smile as she turned to watch Rin resurface, the child blowing water out happily.

Rin continued to play around while Yuki leant back against the warm rocks, laying her hands out in the cooler air as the water continued to swirl gently around her naked body, resuming her humming absent-mindedly as she enjoyed the bath.

It was quiet, relaxing…

"Hm?"

Yuki turned her head as she heard a sound from the bushes behind her, before her eyes widened just as Rin looked over curiously as well.

* * *

"AAAHHH!"

"Rin, run!"

Jaken jumped in shock while Sesshomaru's head turned swiftly as they both heard Rin's scream and Yuki's shouted order.

"Mi lord-!" Jaken began, but the dog demon had already blown passed, flying towards the hot spring where the females had been bathing, and where the screams had come from.

* * *

Yuki meanwhile almost threw Rin out of the spring, urging her to run, while she herself grabbed a nearby rock and hurled it at the human man as he stepped out of the bushes he had been hiding behind.

"Hehe, a feisty one!" The man chuckled, ducking the projectile coming at his head as his teeth gleaming in the moonlight as he smiled lecherously at Yuki.

"Stay back!" Yuki called sharply as she kept one hand over her chest, covering her breasts as she heard Rin scampering away into the forest behind her. "I'm warning you!"

"Hehe, or what? What could a woman like you do?" The man answered mockingly as he stalked closer around the edge of the spring while Yuki backed towards where her clothes lay.

Yuki scowled at him while he chuckled: "I knew I was in luck when I saw you bathing, my beauty. Such lovely pale skin…"

He started to reach out, when Yuki splashed hot water at his face.

"Argh!" The man staggered back, swiping at his face as water went into his eyes.

Yuki took the opportunity to leap out of the spring, reaching forwards and grabbing Tsume's hilt just as she felt the man's hand enclose around her ankle.

"You'll pay for that, wench-!?"

Yuki whirled around as the man cut off abruptly, letting go of her mid-tug. Pausing in lifting Tsume angrily, Yuki stared up in surprise, blinking at the sight before her.

The man was struggling, both hands tugging uselessly at the iron grip Sesshomaru had around the human male's neck as the dog demon stood menacingly behind the pervert.

"And you will pay with your life."

Yuki's eyes widened further as Sesshomaru's hands started to glow green while the man's eyes bugged with terror, and she said quickly: "Sesshomaru, wait-!"

Yuki winced as the man gurgled, spittle forming in his mouth as his neck was burnt through from Sesshomaru's poison claws, and he died instantly while Sesshomaru dropped the body in disgust.

"You didn't really have to kill him." Yuki sighed, turning to look at Sesshomaru, only to find him staring at her with something akin to surprise.

It was only then that Yuki remembered she was naked as the day she'd been born, her long dark hair the only barrier between her and the world. And it wasn't doing a very good job, plastered to her back and sides and leaving her front almost entirely bare to Sesshomaru's gaze.

Flushing bright red, Yuki dropped Tsume as she quickly covered her chest and private area with her hands while yelling with furious embarrassment: "What are you doing?! Turn around!"

Sesshomaru blinked his gold eyes, as though suddenly remembering himself, and he quickly averted his gaze from the mortified mortal woman before him.

"I said, turn AROUND!" Yuki cried, absolutely ashen, while she scrambled around the dead man before her and grabbed her clothes hastily.

Never in her life had she been so embarrassed. No male had seen her like this since Inuyasha when they were kids, and that hardly counted. And the fact that it was Sesshomaru somehow made it ten times worse.

No, it didn't 'somehow' make it worse – Yuki knew exactly why she felt as though every inch of her skin was on fire with embarrassment. Even as part of her heart sank, with the knowledge deep inside that he probably didn't even care that he'd just seen her naked. Especially not when she was human.

' _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ ' She thought desperately as she struggled into her clothes, silently cursing every string, wrap, and tie that seemed determined not to co-operate this one time she really needed it to.

Sesshomaru meanwhile, kept his eyes fixed on the moon, needing something to focus on as he fought the temptation to glance at Yuki once more, a temptation not helped by the sound of rustling cloth before him.

It had caught him completely off-guard when he'd moved his eyes with disdain from the man who'd tried to come onto Yuki, only to be faced with the unexpected vision that was the woman herself.

Her entire body had been revealed to him, and Sesshomaru had been unable to stop his eyes from roaming. Moving down the curve of her neck, sliding over the curves that were normally hidden under her loose kimono, his eyes drank in the sight of Yuki's milky white skin, still a little flushed and glistening from her bath.

Standing there in the glow of the moonlight, she had looked like an angel from the heavens, despite the fact that she was mortal.

It had taken Yuki's horrified yelling to snap him out of his thoughts, to make Sesshomaru realize what he was doing. He'd jerked his eyes away instantly, and it was only then that his thoughts caught up to him.

And Sesshomaru knew he was in deep trouble.

For Yuki to be so alluring to him even in her mortal form, for his body to betray him so, for even his mind to be filled with treacherous images; and all while a strange warmth - that had nothing to do with the primal desire Yuki's bare body had triggered – spread through his chest.

Sesshomaru had been wrong.

He wasn't at the top of the precipice; he was already falling. Had been all along, he just hadn't known it. It wasn't just a simple desire to protect this woman, nor to hear her voice, nor even to see her smiles. No, it was even simpler and yet more complicated than all of that.

He, Sesshomaru, was in love with Yuki.

Sesshomaru started as Yuki stepped up beside him, fully clothed once more though her cheeks still burned with mortification and she refused to quite meet his eyes.

"Thank you," she said rather stiffly, "for saving me. I'm ready to go back now. Rin also left her clothes behind, and I don't want her to get cold."

He stared at her, not really listening to what she was saying as he contemplated his latest revelation.

"… Sesshomaru?"

He blinked, pulled back into reality at her call to see she was glancing at him uneasily.

"Look, I know it didn't mean anything to you." Yuki rushed, not looking at him as she found his armour suddenly incredibly fascinating. "But it's still really embarrassing for me, so can we please pretend like you never saw-"

"Let us return."

Yuki blinked as Sesshomaru turned and walked back towards the camp abruptly, leaving her to stare after him slightly incredulously.

"… Okay…" She said slowly as she followed him back.

She hadn't expected him to comply so quickly with her suggestion. Then again, it had been what she wanted… so why did it sting so much? She knew why… and Yuki sighed to herself as rejection washed over her once more. She was so hopeless.

Sesshomaru meanwhile was in deep thought as he mulled things over in his head, barely paying attention to his surroundings. Knowing what he did now, he realized he had very few choices left.

Which meant he needed to make a decision and soon: would he tell Yuki the truth, or have her leave his side before he went down a path he knew there would be no returning from?

*A/N I will be revealing the song Yuki 'composed' in due time! I promise :)


	48. Entryway

"Oh, how long will this journey last?" Jaken groaned.

They were, once again, on the move with Jaken leading the way up a mountain area while Sesshomaru walked beside A-Un's head. Yuki walked on A-Un's other side, though she was walking beside the dragon's body where Rin was settled on the demon's back, and she glanced at Sesshomaru every so often when he wasn't looking.

He'd been strange – well, stranger than usual. Sometimes, he acted normal and even smiled when she messed around, but other times he'd started acting like she wasn't even there. It was completely disconcerting; and at times, she wasn't sure if she preferred having him insult her lineage. At least that meant he would be speaking to her.

"Hm?"

Yuki looked up at Jaken's questioning hum, and she frowned at the giant, beheaded bird-like demon corpse lying a little ahead of them.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken asked, "what could that be?"

"It's a giant bird!" Rin gasped, and Yuki shook her head.

"No, it's more than that." The half-demon noted, while Jaken ran ahead to peer at the still-bleeding neck of the large bird demon.

"Huh? Ah!" Jaken shrieked, flinching back from what he saw there. "It's been beheaded!"

"…"

Yuki was speechless, incredulous that that was all Jaken had to say and that it had taken the imp demon that long to figure the fact out. Sesshomaru, meanwhile, frowned as he thought: 'There must have been a massive amount of blood, yet the scent has disappeared.'

"I wonder why I couldn't smell it until now, though." Yuki wondered aloud just then, and Sesshomaru glanced at her.

But a small sound and a familiar scent caught both their senses, and Sesshomaru and Yuki turned their eyes behind them just as Kagura spoke from atop higher ground on the mountain: "It seems you were too late getting here, Sesshomaru. This entryway has already opened and closed again."

Yuki raised a brow as Kagura pointedly looked only at the dog demon she'd addressed; apparently, the demoness wasn't going to acknowledge _her_ presence. Rather rude given the trick the wind sorceress had pulled with her sister, Kana, the last time Yuki and Sesshomaru had run into her.

Rin meanwhile quickly ducked for better cover and Jaken snapped: "Kagura!"

He ran over, waving the Staff of Two Heads threateningly as he shouted: "What are you up to, anyway? You've been showing up a lot lately, and I'll have you know Lord Sesshomaru isn't the least bit interested in you!"

Yuki frowned as Jaken spoke. While the imp demon had likely meant Lord Sesshomaru's lack of interest in Kagura's previous deals (which she'd heard about from Jaken), something about the wording had sounded…

Kagura simply smirked, before Yuki tensed and Kagura flinched as Sesshomaru abruptly leapt up beside the wind sorceress.

"Or… maybe he is." Jaken said, sounding defeated and confused as he sweat-dropped just slightly.

Yuki pursed her lips unhappily, feeling an unpleasant twist in her stomach as she watched Sesshomaru demand from Kagura: "The 'entryway'? The entryway to where, exactly?"

Kagura recovered quickly from her shock, her beguiling smile back on her face as she answered calmly: "To the path that leads to the border between this world and the next. Naraku and Inuyasha have already gone through."

Yuki's ears perked up at that and (leaving her petty jealousy – yes, she knew it was petty; didn't make it any less painful - aside for the moment) she repeated questioningly: " _Inuyasha's_ gone too, you say?"

Kagura's eyes flickered very briefly – and clearly very unwillingly – to Yuki before looking back at Sesshomaru as she answered curtly: "Yes."

"It seems," Sesshomaru noted as though Yuki hadn't spoken, "from your manner of speaking, that you know something else."

"I do know something else." Kagura replied, her face becoming serious as she tapped her closed fan against her chin. "Another path, in fact."

She closed her eyes, adding as though to deter them: "It's dangerous though. Even _you_ might not be able to cross that path alive."

Yuki scowled, knowing that Kagura's challenge would only serve to solidify Sesshomaru's agreement. While he wouldn't be fooled by her coy acts, Sesshomaru's interest was already piqued by the revelation that Inuyasha and Naraku had gone through the entryway – though why they'd gone to the border between the living and the Netherworld was a mystery to her.

Sesshomaru, however, had a feeling he knew exactly where Inuyasha had gone. And he would be damned if he let his idiot brother desecrate such a sacred place.

* * *

Yuki looked around the volcanic area uneasily. It was more than the fact that it was hot and fires threatened to erupt anywhere and everywhere – something her arctic demon fox side disliked intensely. It was the fact that she was unsure it was such a wise idea to follow Kagura period, let alone somewhere so desolate.

"Sesshomaru." Yuki murmured softly to the dog demon beside her, trying not to let Kagura overhear her. "Are you sure we should listen to her?"

He didn't reply, and Yuki exhaled sharply in annoyance. Great, so now he was giving her the silent treatment. Again.

"Up here."

Yuki glanced ahead to where Kagura was leading them through the volcanic rocks, the wind sorceress explaining more as they walked: "In this realm of fire, there's a gate that connects to the other side. Over here."

She gestured to a small hole in the rocks, before she walked first inside as Jaken asked incredulously: "Here?"

Sesshomaru, Yuki, and Jaken peered inside, the former two frowning after Kagura while Jaken whispered: "Lord Sesshomaru, are you absolutely certain we can trust that Kagura? She may be luring you into a trap again."

That made Yuki wince – Jaken had no idea that they'd been lured in by Kagura once more since. Damn that Kanna and her mirror. Though it had helped Yuki establish a stronger bond with Sesshomaru (at least, her one-sided crush), she would never want to relive _that_ experience again.

"Be silent." Sesshomaru suddenly said sharply, making Jaken flinch while Yuki shot him a disapproving look.

He caught both reactions and scowled back at them, Yuki in particular, as he explained shortly: "I was talking to Tenseiga, not to Jaken."

That caught their attention, and both Yuki and Jaken looked at the sword in surprise to see that it was indeed rattling just slightly as it was wont to do when it wanted Sesshomaru to do something.

"Does that mean we should go in?" Yuki wondered, looking back after Kagura.

"… Let's go." Sesshomaru ordered, and Yuki rolled her eyes as he started off into the cave.

"No need to act so high and mighty." Yuki muttered as she followed, while Jaken gawked after them for a moment.

"What was that?" Sesshomaru asked sharply, glancing back, but Yuki met his gaze coolly as she replied stubbornly: "You heard me."

His gold eyes narrowed, while behind them Jaken yelped: "Wait for me!"

"What is bothering you?" Sesshomaru asked Yuki as he paused in his steps, while also ignoring Jaken, but Yuki breezed passed him as she answered: "Who said anything was bothering me?"

Sesshomaru's hand shot out, grabbing Yuki's wrist and pulling her to a stop beside him. Her eyes narrowed as she glanced at his hand dangerously, but Sesshomaru insisted as he examined the half-demoness: "Something is bothering you."

"Let go." Yuki said tightly, and Sesshomaru frowned.

"… Are you jealous?" He asked, sounding borderline incredulous, and Yuki scowled as she retorted defensively, not bothering to deny it: "So what if I am?"

Sesshomaru didn't even bother to reply to that, simply letting her arm go with an irritated huff. Yuki glared at him, as annoyed as he'd sounded, while Sesshomaru turned away and followed Kagura once more.

"Jerk." Yuki muttered, but Sesshomaru ignored that as they once again made their way down the path and deeper into the cave.

Jaken looked between them uneasily as they went. He wasn't quite sure what had happened in their argument, but their annoyance with each other was so obvious even a blind fool would be able to see it. The growing number of skeletons and corpses around their path as they went in deeper was also not helping his nerves.

"I don't like this." Jaken rambled at last, clearing his throat as he looked around. "It's so stifling in here."

By this time, they'd caught up with Kagura, and Yuki caught the wind sorceress's brief smirk at Jaken's complaints. It made her scowl again, but Yuki pointedly turned her head away as they continued down the long path deeper into the cavern.

Finally, she spotted a closed, stone doorway at the end of the path, the circular doors cutting off the tunnel completely. Kagura slowed to a stop several hundred feet away, and Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Yuki slowed as well as the demoness informed them: "Okay, this is as far as I'm going to take you."

Jaken paused, glancing at the demoness while Sesshomaru strode passed as Kagura added coldly: "I don't want to get involved in this."

"Huh?" Jaken gaped, but Yuki just glanced at Kagura briefly before following Sesshomaru.

Kagura watched the half-demoness for a moment as well, before looking back down at Jaken as the imp demon demanded: "What do you mean by that, Kagura?! Is it dangerous up ahead?!"

"Be quiet, fool." Kagura answered flatly, though there was enough warning in her tone that Sesshomaru and Yuki paused and glanced back. "You're the one who asked me to show you the way."

Jaken grumbled, while Yuki watched Kagura as the wind sorceress reminded them: "I warned you that I wouldn't guarantee your safety."

' _Yeah, that's why we left Rin back there with A-Un._ ' Yuki thought, pursing her lips.

Kagura's eyes had flickered back to her, as though knowing what was going through her head, and the two women stared at each other silently for a moment, sizing each other up warily. Kagura's eyes then flickered to Sesshomaru and then back to Yuki, her lips curling slightly as though in distaste and making Yuki frown back.

But the half-demoness's attention was called back to Sesshomaru as she heard Tenseiga rattling once more, and she watched as he slowly clasped his hand over the hilt, silencing the sword, before he walked on once more.

Yuki followed, not looking back as Kagura watched the pair intently, while Jaken whisper-shouted: "Wait for me, Lord Sesshomaru!"

The imp demon hurried after them, and the trio approached the stone doors quietly and cautiously. As they got closer, Yuki saw that the doors were guarded by two giant stone statues. One was holding a trident of sorts, while another held a spear that had a cresent-shaped head, both looking menacing as flames flickered in their torches on each side of the doorway.

"What are they?" Yuki wondered, while Sesshomaru came to a stop before the doors.

"This is the gateway that connects to the afterlife, correct?" Sesshomaru questioned aloud, and Yuki's ears flattened to her head as a voice replied ominously from the unmoving statues: "Do you wish to pass?"

Jaken flinched in surprise, and the imp demon cried: "Who spoke just now? The statues?"

"I have a bad feeling about this." Yuki muttered, looking around uneasily, while Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed on the statues.

The eyes on the statues opened, the only movement they showed, as the first repeated: "Do you wish to pass."

"Or do you not wish to pass?" The second statue queried, and Jaken trembled before he reigned in his terror and shouted back sharply to hide his fear: "Of course we wish to pass! That's the whole reason we came here!"

Yuki glanced at Sesshomaru, who was emotionless as ever, as the first statue stated: "Then, you shall pass."

With that, the two statues came to life, creaking as they moved and their heavy footsteps making the entire cavern shake as they fell thunderously one by one. Jaken yelped before he ducked for cover behind Sesshomaru's leg while Yuki tensed, her hands ready on both her sword hilts but she hesitated.

Sesshomaru simply watched the approaching guards, as impassive as he ever was, and Yuki glanced between him and the guards uncertainly. Something in her gut was telling her that simply defeating these guards was not going to be enough – there was a catch here, otherwise Kagura wouldn't have stayed back.

"Sesshomaru..." Yuki warned uneasily as his hand moved from the Tenseiga to Tokijin, and he paused.

His eyes narrowed, staring at the closed entryway, and Jaken looked between Sesshomaru, the guards, and Yuki as he asked carefully: "What are you doing, Lord Sesshomaru?"

He didn't answer, and Yuki shifted her weight as the statue guard intoned: "Only the dead can pass through this gate."

"Those who wish to pass shall first die by our hands." The second guard added, and Yuki muttered: "Great."

"Hm… interesting." Sesshomaru noted, and Yuki shot him an incredulous look.

"'Interesting'?" She repeated, before she tensed and quickly jumped out of the way as one of the statues lunged at her.

Yuki drew Kiba and Tsume, blocking the second statue and launching herself up and away. Sesshomaru darted in as she did, his Tokijin drawn as he swung at both statues and cut them down.

"I'm still not sure that was a good idea." Yuki noted as she landed beside Sesshomaru, Jaken peeking around from where he had been clinging to the end of Sesshomaru's fur train, while the two statues crashed to the ground.

Sesshomaru didn't comment while Jaken gasped admiringly: "You did it, mi lord! Nothing's impossible for you!"

"Uh oh." Yuki muttered as, before the words had even finished coming out of Jaken's mouth, the statues picked themselves up and stood up once more.

Sesshomaru placed himself slightly before Yuki, the three facing the statues as the first announced: "It is futile."

"It can't be!" Jaken cried, as Sesshomaru held Tokijin before him, and Yuki pointed out as she shifted onto the balls of her feet: "They're the guardians of the entryway to the land of the _dead_ , Jaken."

"We cannot be slain by a sword of this world." The second statue agreed with Yuki, as both statues lifted their weapons once more, but the guardian's words made both Yuki and Sesshomaru pause.

Yuki's eyes instantly dropped to Tenseiga on Sesshomaru's hip, and Sesshomaru's gaze was also drawn down as Tenseiga pulsed for him.

' _Tenseiga_ …' Sesshomaru thought, while Yuki glanced back up and she called warningly: "Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru looked up to see the two statues coming towards them, and he smirked.

"So… is that how it is?" He asked no-one in particular, before sticking Tokijin into the ground before him… and gripping onto Tenseiga.

Yuki exhaled softly, nodding her agreement in his choice, before she blinked in surprise as the gates to the Netherworld opened behind them, a blinding blue-white light shining from the entryway as Tenseiga itself glowed blue.

"Yuki, beside me." Sesshomaru abruptly ordered, and she didn't question him.

Yuki darted in, and Sesshomaru pressed her close to his side, shielding her from the light. He, himself, remained unscathed, the Tenseiga's powers keeping him safe. It also apparently marked him as worthy, for the statues instantly stopped in their assault, and Yuki's eyes widened as they fell to their knees in a bow before Sesshomaru.

"You… may pass." The guardians intoned. "He, who wields the sword of the Netherworld."

Jaken gasped in surprise, while Yuki glanced up at Sesshomaru as he watched impassively as the second guard explained: "Your sword cuts down those who do not belong in this world."

"It is as if we ourselves have been cut." The first added, and Sesshomaru commented thoughtfully: "So, you will not engage in a needless fight. Very like someone else I know."

Yuki scowled, thinking he was mocking her along with the guardians, before blinking in surprise as Sesshomaru continued nonchalantly while sheathing his Tenseiga: "Very admirable."

Yuki gawked at him while Sesshomaru grabbed Tokijin once more before wrapping his arm around Yuki and pulling her with him as he turned and faced the entryway once more. A small flutter went through her chest at the movement, but Yuki quickly shook the feeling away – it was time to focus. She could girl-crush later.

And maybe wring Sesshomaru's neck for his _very_ mixed messages at the moment.

Without looking back, Sesshomaru led the way into the entryway, leaving the guardians and Kagura behind as Yuki and Jaken clung onto him for the journey into the border between the Netherworld and their world.


	49. Inu no Taisho

_At the border between the world of living and dead_

Naraku smirked as he looked down at Inuyasha.

The half-demon and his group had been fighting him for a while now, and Naraku was sure that at this point he had all but won with the tainted jewel shard in his possession… when a blast of powerful demonic energy came right at him.

Yuki's jaw locked as she saw Naraku pushed back, unscathed by Sesshomaru's attack thanks to his barrier. He did, however, look shocked and a little bit unsettled to see the dog demon, so there was some small satisfaction there.

But Yuki's attention was soon drawn away as she really took in her surroundings. The land in the border between the Netherworld and the land of the living was filled with rocky hills and cliffs, while skeletal demon birds flew around in the sky. Kagome herself was sitting on one such creature, while Sango and the others sat atop Kirara not far away.

But most of all, what really caught Yuki's attention, was the giant dog demon skeleton resting amongst the remains of once-grand armour.

' _Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father!_ ' Yuki realized. ' _This must be his grave, his final resting place._ '

She finally remembered Inuyasha's story of how he had come to inherit the Tetsusaiga, about the fight he'd had with Sesshomaru in his father's tomb in the land between the dead and the living.

' _That does explain why Sesshomaru was suddenly so interested in following Naraku and Inuyasha here._ ' Yuki thought as her eyes found Inuyasha standing, albeit slightly awkwardly due to his various injuries, just inside the base of the Inu no Taisho's remains. Ugh, that sounded so wrong.

Yuki glanced back in front as Sesshomaru paused just momentarily in his flight to look at Naraku, facing the demon coldly. Naraku tensed, and he definitely sounded less cocky as he taunted slightly: "Sesshomaru. Did you rush over to save your kid brother? Such a kind sibling, coming to the rescue."

Yuki scowled, but Sesshomaru seemed uninterested as he turned away and moved on, ignoring Naraku as he flew onwards.

Yuki glanced back once more time over Sesshomaru's shoulder, her white hair flying along with Sesshomaru's as she met Naraku's red eyes briefly. The pair examined each other for a moment, sizing each other up not unlike how Yuki had with Kagura just moments ago, before Yuki turned away and faced forwards once more; unlike with Kagura, her conclusion regarding Naraku was far easier to reach. He was vile, and needed to be stopped. Perhaps, today could be that day at last.

She sucked in a sharp breath as they approached the tomb, awed and slightly intimidated by the sheer size and grandeur of the Inu no Taisho's remains. It was an impressive sight to be sure, and she couldn't help but admire the late dog demon. To think this was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father, whom she had witnessed only days previously, even if it was only an apparition…

Yuki squeaked as Sesshomaru abruptly flew down, heading right for Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked, confused, and she could see a similar bemusement on Inuyasha's face.

Sesshomaru didn't answer as he landed just before Inuyasha, stabbing Tokijin into the ground and abruptly dropping Yuki.

She landed easily on her feet even though she was still puzzled as to what Sesshomaru was thinking; before her jaw dropped as Sesshomaru's fist snapped forward and collided sharply and painfully with Inuyasha's cheek.

"Inuyasha!" Yuki cried as the half-demon was thrown back by the force of the punch, skidding along the ground and throwing up the many skulls littered around on the floor.

"Sesshomaru, what the hell?!" Yuki demanded, half incredulous and half concerned as she looked at the dog demon for an answer, but he remained with his flinty gaze fixed on his younger brother as Kagome cried: "Inuyasha!"

She, along with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara, came flying in, running to check on their friend. Inuyasha himself was glaring right back at Sesshomaru, half outraged and half confused at the abrupt and spiteful attack.

"Why, you…" Inuyasha growled, wiping his split lip. "What was that for?!"

Sesshomaru answered in a voice so cold it could freeze hell: "How dare you, a half-demon, defile father's final resting place?"

Inuyasha bristled while Yuki pursed her lips, understanding washing over her, but Sesshomaru had already turned and grabbed Tokijin once more, kicking Jaken off and leaving the imp demon behind as well as he flew off.

"Wah!" Jaken yelped as he landed in a heap by Yuki's feet while the half-demoness called: "Sesshomaru!"

But it was useless, for he was already off, and she knew he wouldn't come back for a while.

"Idiot." Yuki muttered before turning back to Inuyasha and checking in concern: "Inuyasha, you okay?"

"Yeah." He growled. "Sesshomaru's going to pay for that one, though."

"Ugh." Yuki sighed, her head dropping forward as she shook it in exasperation over the two stupid brothers.

Not that she blamed Sesshomaru for his anger – for once, it really was justified – but at the same time… it was rather hypocritical of him, given that Sesshomaru had (from what Yuki had understood) caused his own fair of damage to the tomb the first time he and Inuyasha had fought over Tetsusaiga.

Yuki turned her eyes on said hypocrite, still feeling anxious as she watched Sesshomaru land on a rocky perch just across from Naraku, the two facing each other almost warily. Naraku knew to tread lightly around the powerful dog demon, unless he was ready to taunt Sesshomaru, while Sesshomaru knew he needed to find an opening, a weakness in Naraku's barrier, if he wanted to land a blow.

At least, he knew it theoretically. At least, Yuki _hoped_ he knew that… and that he wasn't going to let his anger get the better of him.

"Vermin." Sesshomaru hissed at Naraku, his tone controlled but perhaps all the more terrifying for it.

Jaken squeaked while Yuki dropped her face into her hand – Sesshomaru was angry. And that meant, barrier or not, he was going to punish Naraku… but at potential cost to himself.

' _Sesshomaru, you mustn't lose to your temper._ ' Yuki thought anxiously. ' _You won't be able to beat him if you aren't careful…_ '

"Young one."

Yuki started in absolute surprise, before looking back to the source of the low, growling male voice.

A large white skull lay behind them amongst shiny, white-ish coloured gems, his red eyes fixed on Inuyasha as he spoke: "Do you still have the strength to fight?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked, while Yuki came up beside him.

"Who's that?" Yuki asked quietly.

Inuyasha glanced at her before he looked back at the skull as he explained: "A demon named Hosenki. Or, what's left of him. He was the one who created the black pearl that was hidden in my eye, leading to my old man's tomb. He was also hiding a jewel shard here, away from Naraku, and protecting it using this adamant."

He gestured to the gems around Hosenki.

"Adamant?" Yuki asked, and Myoga explained seriously from Inuyasha's shoulder: "The strongest gem, or any type of mineral, there is."

"… Myoga? When did you get here?" Yuki asked, and Myoga sweat-dropped as he answered: "I was here since the beginning."

"No, you weren't." Yuki countered, and Inuyasha sniffed: "Oh, came back from Kagome at last, did ya? Man, that must mean you think I have a fighting chance."

"Oh, er, well…" Myoga said sheepishly, and Hosenki interrupted as he repeated: "Young one – do you still have the strength to fight?"

Inuyasha looked back at the demon head, his lips pursed in thought, while Yuki looked up as she heard a blast from above.

High up in the sky, Sesshomaru was attacking Naraku, sending a strong blast of demonic energy but the attack didn't even scratch Naraku's barrier let alone harm the demon inside.

"Incredible!" Jaken gasped. "Even the force of Lord Sesshomaru's sword was not able to break through Naraku's barrier?"

Yuki however looked back again as Hosenki continued, addressing Inuyasha: "Unless something is done, the impure shard will be assimilated into the Sacred Jewel."

"Keh." Inuyasha spat back scornfully. "Yeah, that much we figured out on our own."

"Slay me," Hosenki interrupted firmly, "before that happens."

"Huh?"

Inuyasha blinked, Kagome gasped, and Yuki frowned, at Hosenki's request. The half-demoness stepped closer, as Hosenki ordered: "You must slay me, in order to break through Naraku's barrier."

The group was stunned silent, while Myoga asked: "Master Hosenki! Does that mean you will pass on your demonic powers to Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga?"

' _Oh, I see._ ' Yuki realized as she glanced at Inuyasha. ' _Tetsusaiga can absorb the demonic aura of those it has slain, thus making it stronger. But…_ '

"What about you, though?" Inuyasha questioned, voicing Yuki's thoughts aloud. "What'll happen if I cut you down?"

"Hmph." Hosenki answered. "Do you have the luxury to be worrying about others?"

Inuyasha growled, and Hosenki added: "Besides."

Yuki sucked in a sharp breath as Hosenki's entire skull was covered in adamant.

"Wah!" Shippo gasped. "Look at Hosenki's head!"

"It's being covered by adamant." Sango murmured, and Yuki's jaw locked as Hosenki challenged: "If you are not worthy of possessing the shard, you will be unable to slay me. Instead, you will pay with your life, here and now."

Kagome flinched while Inuyasha's jaw tightened. Yuki shifted to stand protectively beside her foster brother as Hosenki asked: "Do you have the resolve to do it?"

"Well," Inuyasha muttered as he straightened up slightly, "that makes me feel a little better about doing this."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Miroku asked, frowning, and Yuki answered: "What do you think?"

She turned to Inuyasha as she said seriously: "You'd never get through."

"Then I guess I'll have to die trying." He replied firmly, and Yuki's jaw clenched as Kagome said worriedly: "Inuyasha…"

"Just get out of the way, you guys." Inuyasha advised, and Kagome backed away as Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga.

Facing Hosenki, Inuyasha stated firmly: "Here I come."

The demon simply waited, watching Inuyasha unmovingly, and Inuyasha growled before he lifted his sword and – with a mighty yell – brought it down on Hosenki's head.

Instantly, a blinding light engulfed the pair as the Tetsusaiga's demonic aura clashed with Hosenki's, but Yuki flinched as adamant shards were released, flying through the air and piercing Inuyasha's skin all over.

"Inuyasha!" She called worriedly, as the light disappeared and Inuyasha drew back slightly, panting as his blood fell in drops all around him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome also called, concern lacing her tone, and Miroku noted worriedly: "He's been cut by adamant shards!"

"Yeah, no kidding!" Yuki snapped, before calling as she took a step closer once more: "Inuyasha, stop being an idiot! You didn't even put a scratch on him – you're going to get killed."

"Shut up - I've _got_ to do this, if we're ever going to get out of here." Inuyasha snapped back, and Yuki growled.

Inuyasha ignored her, taking another shot at Hosenki only to have the same results, and Yuki's lips curled angrily, while Miroku urged: "Inuyasha, stop. Your body-"

"Shut _up_!" Inuyasha snapped. "I will do this, on my own, so don't interfere."

He turned away, throwing another blow on Hosenki even as he was cut all over once more, and the group watched with anxious eyes, when Jaken suddenly gasped: "Ah! Naraku's out! He's outside the barrier!"

Yuki glanced back to see that Naraku had indeed released parts of his demonic body, three tentacle-like extensions that had heads like that of a dragon, outside of his barrier. The tentacles waved in the air momentarily, before abruptly shooting forwards… towards Sesshomaru.

"Look out, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken shrieked, but Sesshomaru was already moving, dodging the attack and not hesitating to cut the heads off of the tentacles as they came close once more.

' _But… why would Naraku risk going out of his barrier at all?_ ' Yuki wondered. ' _This has to be a trap…_ '

It was as the thought crossed her mind that Inuyasha threw another blow at Hosenki… and a thick flow of miasma poured out of the severed tentacles down onto Sesshomaru.

"Ah, no, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken gasped, while Yuki's eyes widened.

' _Oh no…_ ' She thought, realizing what Naraku's plan was.

"Jaken, get back!" Yuki ordered, while the imp demon's eyes widened as the thick miasma slowly came pouring out towards them group inside the Inu no Taisho's tomb.

"Uh, oh…" Jaken murmured, and Yuki darted forwards as Inuyasha – ignoring them for the moment as he focused on his own task – brought Tetsusaiga back down on Hosenki.

"Eep!" Jaken yelped as the miasma started to come closer, dissolving all the skulls and rocks on the ground before them, when Yuki grabbed him and yanked him out of the way.

"Ah, it's miasma!" Shippo shrieked, while Miroku yelled: "Get back!"

"Kagome!" Sango ushered the other girl, all of them backing quickly away from the miasma as it crept inside.

Outside, Sesshomaru scoffed at Naraku, unscathed by the miasma, and he dismissed: "Huh, you're not deluded enough to think this pathetic miasma would have any effect on me?"

Naraku simply smirked, and he answered coolly: "No matter if it doesn't."

His eyes slid sideways to look pointedly down at the tomb, where Naraku's miasma was starting to get closer to the group trapped inside.

"Ice Mage!" Yuki shouted as she did a tumble further back with Jaken, pointing Kiba at the miasma. Her attack freezed the miasma, and Yuki called: "Kagome!"

"Got it!" The girl agreed, her arrow already notched on her bow, and Yuki ducked as Kagome shot her sacred arrow at the frozen miasma.

The arrow flew true, shattering the miasma and purifying it at the same time, while Yuki dropped Jaken beside Shippo as she jumped back beside Inuyasha, where the half-demon was panting and leaning heavily on his Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha, stop being so pig-headed." Yuki scolded, but he replied grimly: "Yuki, don't you see? We can't escape if we can't beat Naraku."

"The way I see it, you're just looking for a faster death wish." Yuki countered, nodding at the many lacerations that now covered Inuyasha's body.

As Kagome purified the miasma that continued to flow at them once more, shooting her arrows, Inuyasha snapped: "Look, just stay back and watch."

"Watch my brother get himself killed?" Yuki demanded, and he scowled: "You're being unreasonable."

"Am I?" She asked quietly, before she abruptly hit his hand, forcing him to drop the Tetsusaiga.

"Ow, hey?!"Inuyasha gasped as Yuki pushed him away, taking Tetsusaiga in her hand while she held Kiba in her other. "Yuki?!"

"If I'm being unreasonable, you'll be fine watching me help you out, right?" Yuki snapped as she held the heavy sword in her left hand - and before he could stop her she thrust Tetsusaiga and Kiba down on Hosenki.

The demon seemed surprised, but remained unmoved, and Yuki clenched her teeth against the pain as the adamant shards came flying at her and cut through every inch of skin they could.

"Ah, Yuki!" Kagome cried as Jaken shrieked wordlessly, while Inuyasha shouted, aghast: "Yuki, stop!"

Her attack faded away, and Yuki winced as she lowered Tetsusaiga, her blood dripping down everywhere to join Inuyasha's on the ground. There wasn't even a scratch on Hosenki's head as the demon watched her silently, while Inuyasha grabbed the Tetsusaiga from her hand, shouting: "What the hell are you doing, you idiot!"

"What you were doing." Yuki answered, wincing as Inuyasha grabbed her arm – gently – and examined her.

"Dammit, you idiot." Inuyasha growled. "You're covered in cuts."

"Said the pot, while calling the kettle black." Yuki retorted dryly.

She then grimaced as the last of Naraku's miasma poured inside, and Inuyasha looked back quickly but Kagome was already on it, shooting an arrow and purifying the miasma before it could harm any of them.

As she did, they heard Naraku taunt outside: "What now, Sesshomaru? The miasma will increase every time you cut my body. And everyone in this area will perish, without fail."

Unfortunately, Yuki _really_ doubted Sesshomaru cared. Jaken seemed to share her opinions as he called pleadingly: "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Shippo, not knowing what the real problem was, called to Sesshomaru confidently: "It's all right now! As long as we have Kagome's arrows, I ain't afraid of any miasma."

"I'm out of arrows, actually." Kagome informed them apologetically, and instantly Shippo and Jaken were screaming and crying in fear. "The arrow I just used was my last one."

The two small demons turned to her in absolute horror, when Jaken spotted the lone arrow still in Kagome's quiver and he cried: "Wait, there's another one right in your quiver."

Kagome flinched a little, and she said evasively: "That one's… no good."

' _We're doomed._ ' Yuki thought. ' _That means everything's just resting on Sesshomaru… and he won't give a damn about Kagome and the others._ '

Her sinking feelings were confirmed when Sesshomaru scoffed back: "Naraku. Is that all you have to say to me? You seem to think that I will hold back my sword for the sake of _humans_. I'm not nearly so sentimental."

They all heard the blast of demonic energy that Sesshomaru then sent at Naraku, and Yuki's jaw locked as Jaken moaned: "Oh, I knew it."

"Ugh." Yuki grunted before she leapt into the air again, Inuyasha going with her.

The pair landed, both rather unsteadily but determinedly, before the group, facing the miasma.

"Yuki-" Inuyasha began, but she interjected: "Shut up, you can't take it on your own. Not in your current condition."

He ceded, only to save time, as he instead called to his friends: "Back up out of the way, you guys! We'll get rid of the miasma."

"But, Inuyasha-" Kagome protested, worried about the two half-demons' injuries, but Yuki said grimly: "We can take it."

The miasma built up before their eyes, and the pair tensed as Hosenki taunted: "What's the matter, _boy_? I thought you were going to slay me and strengthen your sword? Or did a _girl_ make you change your mind?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped, glaring back at Hosenki as Yuki also shot the demon a withering look. "I'll get back to you later!"

"Ah!" Hosenki mocked. "Has seeing your comrades in danger made you forget about your resolve? _Fool_."

"He told you to shut up!" Yuki snapped, as Inuyasha ignored Hosenki, focusing on the incoming wave of miasma.

Outside, Naraku taunted Sesshomaru: "Are you sure it doesn't matter to you if that half-demon Yuki, dies? Well, Sesshomaru, are you showing your true colours as a full-blooded demon? Your demon heart is unlike the others… or is it, really?"

"My heart has nothing to do with this." Sesshomaru retorted, his gold eyes narrowing angrily at Naraku's implication.

He knew his anger was getting the better of him, but a part of Sesshomaru was also confident Yuki would make it out alive. Or, he tried to tell himself he was confident she would have enough sense of purpose to live and not be defeated.

It was with that similar sense of purpose – though his was by nature far colder - that Sesshomaru added as he glared at Naraku: "Naraku, you will be defeated today by my own hand. Nothing else matters!"

And with that, Sesshomaru thrust his sword at Naraku once more, releasing another attack even as, deep inside, he felt uneasy as he smelt Yuki's blood in the air.


	50. Adamant Barrage

"Are the lives of your comrades more important than strengthening your sword?"

Inuyasha growled at Hosenki's taunts, but he stood firmly beside Yuki, even as the demon demanded: "Is that because you are a mere half-demon?"

Yuki snarled, while Inuyasha finally snapped back: "I am what I am. And I'll do things the way I want to."

"Inuyasha." Hosenki mocked. "Even if you obtained my demonic powers, would you be able to control them?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha spat, glaring at Hosenki. "Maybe I don't want them after all! You can keep your 'great demonic powers', which hurt my sister and clearly aren't helping my friends! I'll pass!"

Hosenki stared at him and then Yuki as she noted half-jokingly: "Wow, I think you looked cool for the first time there, Yasha."

"Shut up, and just fight with me." Inuyasha replied, scowling at her before he looked at the miasma.

"As if I'd let you take all the glory on your own." Yuki joked, but her face was serious as she faced the miasma with Inuyasha.

"You ready?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah."

And, at the same time, the pair raised their swords. Wind wrapped around the Tetsusaiga while Kiba and Tsume shone with an icy blue light, and together, Inuyasha and Yuki released their attacks.

"Winter Blaze!" "Wind Scar!"

The two attacks swirled, combining as their masters commanded, and the icicle-filled wind scar flew out towards Naraku just as a bright, white light suddenly appeared before Inuyasha and Yuki.

"Huh?" The two half-demons looked down at their swords in surprise, eyes widening. "What…?"

Sesshomaru had backed away when he felt the wind change, leaving Naraku wide open to the attack, not that Naraku really cared. The demon even smirked at the attack that had blown away his miasma, certain that nothing could reach him inside his barrier regardless…

"What?!" Naraku hissed as he was sliced in multiple places by the adamant spikes that flew right through his barrier. ' _Impossible! Hosenki's spears of adamant?!_ '

Jaken gasped, staring in awe as he cried: "Naraku's barrier has been shattered!"

Yuki and Inuyasha barely heard the imp, both staring at their swords in shock. Tetsusaiga and Kiba had changed, glinting and sparkling in the light thanks to the many adamant shards that now covered the blades.

"How…" Yuki murmured, while Inuyasha said numbly: "The Tetsusaiga…"

"It transformed." Miroku finished, in similar surprise, and they all turned to look at Hosenki as the demon explained: "Things would have ended differently if you had been motivated by greed, desiring only to strengthen your sword."

Yuki stared at the demon incredulously as he continued: "That shower of adamant splinters… would have taken your life, Inuyasha."

"Huh?" Inuyasha blinked, looking down at himself in surprise as the many shards of adamant that had imbedded themselves on his body when he'd attacked Hosenki now fell away harmlessly.

Hosenki looked at Yuki next as he noted: "But not you, child."

Yuki blinked, while Hosenki continued: "You interfered to save your friend, a brother by nature if not blood. You were an unexpected variable, not least of all because of the fang that sword of yours is bound by."

"Huh?" Yuki blinked, glancing down at Kiba.

Inuyasha also looked over in surprise, before looking back at Hosenki sharply as the demon murmured: "That fang… is of one who is a direct descendant to the great Inu no Taisho. You are well protected, child, and I am certain you will use my adamant wisely in the future to protect those you too care about."

Yuki started, both at Hosenki's certainty and at his accurate deduction as to Sesshomaru's fang imbued in her blades, before her eyes widened in surprise as a large crack appeared in Hosenki's head, splintering down the demon's face.

"Ah!" The group gasped, and Shippo cried worriedly: "Now Hosenki's splitting apart!"

"Inuyasha. Yuki." Hosenki commanded. "Preserve your spirit as half-demons, and inherit my power! The Adamant Barrage."

"Hosenki…" Yuki said slowly, before her face filled with determination.

She exchanged looks with Inuyasha, before both faced the front once more, holding their swords up and pointed right at Naraku.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled at the demon, who looked for the first time that Yuki had ever seen him, actually intimidated. "You won't escape!"

Yuki and Inuyasha raised their swords in time with each other, their long hours of synchronizing moves in the past coming out in full display as they each swung their swords around to release their latest acquired attack.

"Adamant Barrage!"

Tetsusaiga and Kiba touched as they were brought around in a straight horizontal line, the tips connecting as the two swords released the storm of adamant spears towards Naraku.

The spears hit Naraku, most of them imbedding themselves right in his chest, and Miroku gasped: "They did it!"

"That's really got to hurt!" Shippo added, while Inuyasha and Yuki drew their swords back, eyes narrowed.

Their attacks had definitely injured Naraku, whose entire face was distorted with pain and anger, but it didn't seem like he was dead yet.

"Curse… you… all…" Naraku snarled, when Sesshomaru noted: "I see you no longer have the strength to put up a barrier."

Yuki perked up as Sesshomaru came flying in on Naraku, stating coldly: "It looks like that arrogance of yours will turn out to be your downfall!"

Yuki watched as Naraku could only watch helplessly as Sesshomaru released his dragon strike, the attack hitting Naraku full on and destroying the demon's body.

"Ah!" Kagome gasped, while Inuyasha and Yuki watched with wide eyes.

"Did he do it?" Miroku wondered, hope starting to light up in all of them as they stared at the pieces of Naraku's body, but it disappeared instantly.

"Not yet!" Sango growled as they saw the pieces starting to swirl together, and Yuki snarled irritably: "Seriously? What's it going to take to kill the guy!"

Kagome ran up to get a better look as well, just as Yuki's eyes narrowed even further. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru reacted in the same way, all of them realizing the same thing as Naraku's body pieces started to fade.

' _He's disappearing._ '

At that moment, Kagome notched her last arrow, the one that hadn't worked before, the one that had rejected her… the one Kikyo had given her.

"Go!" She murmured as she released her arrow.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, while Yuki watched silently as Kikyo's arrow flew straight and true, hitting the centre of Naraku's body and right where the Sacred Jewel shard had been.

They watched as Naraku disappeared, the skies clearing up to reveal a sunny blue hue, broken only by a faint pink glint in the sunlight.

"A Sacred Jewel shard." Kagome murmured, and Miroku interjected: "What about Naraku?"

"He's gone." Inuyasha answered, glancing at Sesshomaru as he spoke. The elder dog demon was standing atop a stone pillar, making no move to follow Naraku and confirming Inuyasha's conclusion – Naraku was already far away.

"But the arrow's gone too." Yuki noted, glancing at Kagome.

The girl nodded as she confirmed: "Yes. It must have gone after Naraku."

Yuki nodded, as they all looked forwards once again, Sesshomaru's eyes also looking in the same direction as they all stared at the place where Naraku had disappeared.

Yuki then turned to look at Sesshomaru, who stood still and unmoving. She wondered if she should go to him, but there was one more thing she needed to do first.

Inuyasha leapt up to catch the Jewel Shard, even as Yuki walked back to Hosenki.

"Why did you also gift me with your power, Hosenki?" Yuki asked softly, kneeling before the dying demon. "I didn't want it."

"And for that reason, child." Hosenki answered, and Yuki raised a brow. "You are protected by the owner of the fang that glues your sword, but I suspect times will come when you will want and need to protect him."

"I see…" Yuki murmured.

It was true, she wanted to save Inuyasha earlier, but she had also desperately wanted to stop Naraku before Sesshomaru did something he would regret. After all, even if he refused to admit it, she knew he cared about Jaken. And hey, he couldn't really hate her if he gave her his fang, right? Even if he was acting like a jerk lately, that much had to be true, didn't it?

"I'll keep that in mind." Yuki said to Hosenki, looking at the demon whose eyes seemed to say he knew what she'd been thinking. "Thank you."

Hosenki didn't reply, his eyes simply moving on from her to look behind her as Inuyasha approached.

"Hosenki," the half-demon stated as he knelt beside his friend before the demon, "I'm going to take this Sacred Jewel shard."

"Do as you please." Hosenki answered graciously, and Yuki swore he was hiding a proud smile. "Inuyasha."

The half-demon's ears perked questioningly, and Hosenki said: "I was unable to protect the Sacred Jewel shard. I didn't think that anything evil would come this far in its pursuit. I was not able to put an end to the fighting over the Sacred Jewel shard."

Yuki bowed her head, while Inuyasha's face was grim as he answered firmly: "It won't end yet. Not until the Sacred Jewel is gone for good."

He looked down at the purified shard in his hand as he admitted: "I have no idea how to rid the world of the Jewel of Four Souls. The only thing I _can_ do is fight evil demons like Naraku, who pursue it."

He stood up, and Yuki stood with him, looking at her friend proudly as he stated confidently: "So until Naraku's dead; until there's no-one left who covets the jewel; I'll keep fighting them."

Yuki's brow shot up and a small smile appeared. ' _Inuyasha… So, you've chosen to give up on becoming a full-fledged demon. I'm glad._ '

"Hm." Hosenki hummed as he looked at the half-demon. "Instead of protecting the shard; instead of running away, you choose to fight."

He looked out at all of them as he ordered: "Then return to your world. If you linger, the gate will close."

"Close?!" Myoga cried from Kagome's shoulder. "Master Inuyasha, you must go after Lord Sesshomaru! Hurry!"

"… Myoga." Yuki sighed. The old flea – when had he moved onto Kagome?

"Come on, quickly!" Myoga urged, ignoring her, and Kagome said to Inuyasha uncertainly: "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." Inuyasha muttered, still staring at Hosenki.

The demon just looked back at him, a hint of fondness in his tone as he ordered: "Now get out of here, half-demon."

Inuyasha smirked while Yuki chuckled, and the half-demon agreed: "Right."

Turning away, he called: "Let's go, people!"

"Right- wah!" Shippo broke off with a yelp as Sesshomaru appeared in the mouthway to the tomb.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken wailed in relief as he clung onto the demon's fur train instantly, while Yuki took a flying jump and landed right beside the dog demon.

Sesshomaru didn't respond nor did he spare a look at any of the group, though his eyes met very briefly with Hosenki's; before Sesshomaru turned and – wrapping his arm securely around Yuki – he flew off once more.

"What?!" Shippo cried, while Sango asked incredulously as she stared after Yuki and Sesshomaru: "Did that just happen?"

"Come on!" Inuyasha called impatiently, not even surprised anymore.

Though, when had Yuki and Sesshomaru progressed in their relationship (he cringed at the word) enough that the dog demon held onto the half-demoness without even batting an eyelash? And Yuki clung onto him like it was normal? He would have to ask Yuki… on second thoughts, Inuyasha didn't think he wanted to know.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Myoga yelled after the demon lord as Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo climbed onto one of the skeletal bird demons while Sango and Miroku flew off on Kirara. "Please wait! Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Pipe down, and quit making such a fuss." Inuyasha snapped, annoyed at the flea demon as well.

"Maybe we should leave Myoga, just to spite him." Yuki mused to Sesshomaru, but he didn't respond.

"Hmph. You're just jealous." Yuki sniffed, and he warned: "I _will_ drop you, Yuki."

"No you won't." Yuki countered, though she was secretly happy he'd finally responded. "How would you explain that to Rin? Besides, you may try to let go of me, but I'm not letting go of you."

She paused as she realized how that could be misconstrued – especially given their circumstances - when Sesshomaru glanced down at her.

"So you can't dump me." Yuki added quickly, before realizing that sounded wrong too. "I meant, you can't make me fall…" Not good either. "I mean, make me physically fall, not you know, fall in… you know what, just shut up."

She turned her face away, blushing furiously as she berated herself for making such a fool of herself while Sesshomaru hid a smile as he looked back ahead.

"You are red."

"I'm not blushing!" Yuki said defensively, looking back at him sharply, and Sesshomaru couldn't quite hide the tugging on his lips as he informed her: "I meant the blood all over you."

"Oh…" Yuki's face went – if possible – even redder, and she hid her face in her caramel hair as she muttered: "Shut up, you did that on purpose."

Sesshomaru actually let out a snort at that, and again Yuki debated whether she preferred him speaking to her, or not.

She was so absorbed she was oblivious as Inuyasha looked up at them incredulously at the sound of Sesshomaru's amusement. Surely… he'd heard wrong? Man, what was going on between Yuki and Sesshomaru?


	51. Blundering Truth

_"You're red."_

 _"I'm not blushing!" Yuki said defensively, looking back at him sharply, and Sesshomaru couldn't quite hide the tugging on his lips as he informed her: "I meant the blood all over you."_

Yuki scowled as she replayed the memories from that time in the Inu no Taisho's tomb, and Sesshomaru's teasing. Even gaining an impressive attack like the Adamant Barrage and all the training she was doing with it couldn't shake off the burning embarrassment whenever she recalled the mirth dancing in Sesshomaru's gold eyes, though his face gave nothing away.

' _He thinks he can ignore me one moment and then mock me the next._ ' She thought as she viciously chopped the fish for their dinner that night. ' _Well, he might be right and I might be at the disadvantage because I love him, but I'll be damned if I let him win!_ '

A smirk appeared on her face and Yuki called innocently: "Rin!"

"Yes?" The child asked, looking up from where she was removing fish eggs from one of the fish Yuki had caught and later discovered had been 'pregnant'.

Yuki nodded at the eggs as she said slyly: "Don't you want to know how the eggs are formed inside some fish and not others?"

Rin looked down at the fish eggs, her face becoming thoughtful and she said slowly: "Yes… I asked Master Jaken before, but he said it wasn't my business."

"Well, why not ask Sesshomaru?" Yuki suggested immediately, hiding a smirk. "I'm a bit busy making our dinner, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind explaining."

"Do you think so?" Rin asked, perking up, and Yuki nodded.

"Call it part of your education." Yuki answered, smiling at Rin and hiding the mental cheer that she was doing in her head. "And be sure to tell Sesshomaru you were _very_ upset when Jaken wouldn't explain it to you."

"Oh, okay!" Rin shrugged at the strange request but ran off blithely to where Sesshomaru sat against a tree as per usual, his eyes closed as he simply stayed guard over his wards.

Jaken had wandered off in search of firewood for once, so Yuki knew they wouldn't be interrupted for a while. Therefore, she sat back smugly and watched as Rin ran up to Sesshomaru, calling his attention to her.

And a wide smile spread across her face as Rin spoke, pointing to the fish as she asked: "Mi lord, I have a question: how do fish eggs form?"

Sesshomaru frowned at the odd question, glancing at Yuki and catching the wide, sly smile she was sending him. Instantly, he stiffened and Yuki knew he'd figured out exactly what she was doing.

' _Revenge is sweet._ ' Yuki thought smugly as she just shrugged, turning away as she bit down on her smile while Rin persisted: "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Don't be foolish, Rin." Sesshomaru dismissed, but Rin countered sadly: "Master Jaken sent me away without answering, too."

' _Score 1 to Rin for the sad pout._ ' Yuki thought, as Sesshomaru paused.

"Ask Yuki." The demon lord replied instead, but Rin answered dutifully: "She said she was busy making dinner – why won't you tell me, mi lord? I want to know how fish eggs are formed. Master Jaken only told me that it is how baby fish are made. So then, is it like how babies are made?"

That sparked a different idea, and Rin asked eagerly: "Where do babies come from, Lord Sesshomaru?"

' _Score 2 to Rin for her innocence!_ ' Yuki cheered, forcing herself to keep from laughing at the expression on Sesshomaru's face. Trust Rin to be so innocently blithe in asking her questions – this was even better than Yuki had hoped.

She was so amused, she missed Sesshomaru's reply, but Yuki was surprised as Rin came trailing back.

"Did you get your answer, Rin?" Yuki questioned, noting the puzzled and thoughtful look on the little girl's face.

"Yes… but I'm more confused." Rin admitted, and Yuki frowned.

She glanced at Sesshomaru, who was looking as apathetic as usual, before she looked back at Rin and asked: "What did he say?"

"Lord Sesshomaru said that babies can arrive if adults meet by the hot springs." Rin explained, and Yuki's mirth died instantly. "What does that mean, Yuki? How can babies come from hot springs?"

Yuki couldn't answer, her face turning bright red as she shot a look at Sesshomaru. He merely smirked before turning away, while Yuki cursed him silently in her head as Rin tugged on her arm and persistently asked her for an answer to her new question.

' _… Final score: Sesshomaru wins. When will he ever lose?!_ '

* * *

"Seriously?" Yuki asked as she folded her arms while she followed Sesshomaru through the forest.

They'd left a sleeping Rin and Jaken behind, going off in search of Naraku once more. It wasn't the lack of sleep that bothered Yuki however; it was the smart aleck trick Sesshomaru had pulled earlier that evening.

"You play dirty Sesshomaru." Yuki continued, scowling at the back of his head. "You'd seriously pull _that_ card about the hot spring on me? At least have some dignity."

"As opposed to you, sending a _child_ to ask about reproduction?" Sesshomaru returned calmly, though Yuki saw the sparkle of amusement in his eyes as he glanced back at her.

"I don't know what you mean." Yuki feigned ignorance, but her act was foiled as Sesshomaru actually chuckled at her.

"Oh, shut up." Yuki complained, feeling a slight twinge in her chest. "Is it that funny making fun of my embarrassment?"

"When you insist on foolish tactics – yes." Sesshomaru answered.

"What am I, comic relief for you?" Yuki muttered, put out. "Is that why you didn't care when you caught me naked at the hot spring? Because I'm some jokester, not even a female worth respect-"

She was cut off as Sesshomaru abruptly stopped walking, and Yuki accidentally bumped into his back.

"Ow." She muttered, rubbing her nose before yelping in surprise as Sesshomaru turned sharply and faced her.

"I do not think you are a fool." Sesshomaru informed her, staring her right in the eye.

"Oh?" Yuki asked, her voice slightly high as she stared disconcertingly into those golden hues.

"I also do not think you are unworthy of respect." Sesshomaru continued, staring back into those deep, dark-blue orbs as Yuki looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Huh." Was Yuki's intelligible answer, her mind finding it difficult to understand his convoluted words when she was faced with him so close before her.

She had rarely ever been this close to his face – and Yuki was all too aware of everything about him now. His delicate features that belied the strength behind them; his eyes that were the exact same shade of gold as Inuyasha's but had the ability to draw her in like no-one ever had; his scent that threatened to intoxicate and suffocate her the closer he got.

Sesshomaru didn't even realize he was leaning in closer and closer to her, drawn in by her blue eyes that seemed as endless as the sky as he continued, not really knowing what he was saying: "And, I-"

He broke off abruptly, gold eyes blinking before widening as he realized what he had been about to say – what he was about to do. Sesshomaru jerked sharply backwards, once again placing a distance between himself and Yuki.

She blinked, startled at his sudden movements while Sesshomaru's mind whirred faster than it ever had before. What had he been about to do? It was as he'd always said – love was a weakness. He had never lost control of his own body before, not even in the heat of battle.

And yet one female had gotten close to undoing him. What was he to do about his ultimate quest for power if she could so easily distract him? No, even more worryingly, how was he to become the most powerful demon when she could easily sway him, make him feel _things_ he had never felt and never cared to feel before?

Was he going to become his father, weakened by one woman, mortal or not? Sesshomaru had never been the type to ponder his decisions – he thought things through carefully at the start, and then went along with the consequences that came afterwards. It was familiar, like the movements of a battle.

So why was she so difficult? Where had he gone wrong to lead to this confusion?

"Se…sshomaru?" Yuki asked tentatively at last when the silence between them stretched too long.

But he was disinclined to answer when he himself didn't know what he was doing, and so Sesshomaru opted to walk – swiftly - away.

"Hey, wait-"

"Rin will be waiting." He informed her, a little sharply, and Yuki backed up out of surprise at his tone more than his words.

She frowned, bewildered, and she began: "Okay, but-"

But they both paused as the smell of human blood filled the air, thick and heavy as only a battle of some kind could bring.

"That village." Yuki murmured, her head snapping instantly to the side where the smell was coming from and where they could see the beginnings of smoke and fires.

Sesshomaru remained unmoved, and Yuki merely stated: "Sesshomaru, I'm going."

She swore he sighed, but she ignored him as she ran off in the direction. And she bit back a smile as Sesshomaru glided passed not five seconds later, silently holding out his arm.

Yuki grabbed on, holding his clothes tightly to keep herself latched against him as Sesshomaru flew them off in the direction of the village, where they could now hear screams ringing through the air.

"Oh… that's horrible." Yuki muttered as they broke through the treeline and Sesshomaru landed on top of the hill looking down on the human village below.

Down below, bandits were cutting down all the villagers and setting fire to the houses. Apparently, the pair had arrived too late, too, as a bandit cut through one last remaining villager and the screams stopped.

It was then that the bandits caught sight of the dog demon and the half-demoness, standing atop the cliff and looking down on them. The bandits gathered back together, regrouping as they faced the pair, and Yuki glanced at Sesshomaru.

Before sighing as he simply turned and started to walk away carelessly, clearly disinterested.

"Typical." She muttered, before glancing up as a bandit came running up, shouting: "Hey, you! Where do you think you're-?"

He didn't finish as Yuki drew Kiba and sliced the man's throat. The bandit keeled over, while the rest of his group tensed in anger.

"Why, you!" Another bandit shouted as he came running towards Yuki, but she simply unsheathed Tsume as well as she effortlessly took on the many bandits.

They were no challenge to her, not even the ones on horseback, as she twirled and cut. In fact, Sesshomaru apparently got very annoyed with the shouting bandits as they came running up, and Yuki drew her swords back as the dog demon's poison whip flashed before her, the green whip arcing around her and Sesshomaru several times as he took care of the rest of the bandits in one fell swoop.

"I had them." Yuki muttered, and Sesshomaru simply hummed: "Hn."

The pair's eyes sharply flickered to the side as a voice murmured: "Master Ungai, it's a demon."

Yuki was surprised to see a small posse of monks, all huddled around their elder, even as the leader stepped forwards slowly lifting up his straw hat, revealing stern eyes to match the grim lines on the monk's face as he stared at Sesshomaru and Yuki.

"Are you responsible for this?" The monk, Master Ungai, questioned, clearly meaning the massacre that was before them.

Yuki scoffed slightly, before looking up as Sesshomaru turned his head away from the monks, starting to walk away.

"Yuki." He called flatly, and she followed him instantly, even as Ungai called sharply: "Stop!"

Yuki glanced back briefly, but Sesshomaru didn't even bother as he countered: "Why should I? I don't heed humans."

Yuki turned back to Sesshomaru, before looking back sharply as she heard the flutter of paper. Ungai was controlling a whole pile of sutras, and as Yuki glanced back he sent them flying towards the pair with a sharp cry.

Yuki tensed, but Sesshomaru was already there before her, covering her as he swung Tokijin at the sutras.

"Don't kill them." Yuki called worriedly, as Sesshomaru sliced through all of the charms in one movement, before sticking his sword into the ground.

Sesshomaru released a large amount of demonic energy, causing a strong wind to blow at the monks and blind them momentarily as they braced themselves away from the blast. The dog demon meanwhile used the moment to grab Yuki, and she held onto Sesshomaru as he flew off.

"You actually listened." Yuki said, surprised, and Sesshomaru dismissed: "I didn't feel like wasting energy on the likes of those pathetic humans."

"Aw, so you did care." Yuki stated, only half joking, but he glared at her.

"Do not misconstrue my actions." He said severely, and more harshly than he'd spoken to her in a long time.

"You can't tell me what to do." Yuki returned with a frown, wondering what was with him lately – not for the first time. "Besides, I know you do _care_ about things other than just power, even if you don't want to admit it."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he abruptly let go of her. If she hadn't been holding onto his clothes and armour, Yuki would have fallen right there.

Instead, she shrieked as she clung onto him tighter and demanded: "What was that for?!"

"Do not mistake your place." Sesshomaru warned, knowing his words would probably hurt her but at the moment too angry and confused to care. He felt like a child again, and loathed the feeling – not least because _she_ was able to make him feel so _weak_.

Yuki snapped back at him, furious and as expected more than a little hurt at his implied jab at her lineage: "As if I could ever forget how _lowly_ I am compared to you, and that I should keep in mind you're only being _magnanimous_ in _letting_ me stick around!"

Sarcasm dripped off her every word, mingling in with the hurt in her eyes as she glared at Sesshomaru but he just scowled back at her as he hissed back irritably: "Be silent, half-demon."

He knew he'd probably crossed a line. It was different from before, when he and Yuki were mere acquaintances at best; that time, it had been a line he could come back from. But now, it was a line that once crossed he might not be able to return.

They both knew that while Yuki was more tolerant than Inuyasha – or rather, more resignedly accepting – of the prejudice that came with being a half-demon. Her harsh childhood under her mother had instilled it too early for her to be as hurt as Inuyasha about strangers mistreating them for their mixed race.

But, that didn't mean Yuki liked or sought such treatment. And when it came from people she considered friends; when it came from _Sesshomaru_?

Even knowing all that, his own inner turmoil and frustration with Yuki and above all himself meant Sesshomaru couldn't quite care yet that he'd possibly damaged his relationship with Yuki. The half-demoness could be forgiving, as she understood where most of Sesshomaru's distaste for weaker beings and particularly half-demons like his brother came from.

But even she had a limit. And herself frustrated and fed-up with what his confusing actions, Yuki finally snapped.

An irritated growl actually escaped Sesshomaru when Yuki suddenly let go of him, surprising him as she dropped into free fall.

Yuki spun in the air as she fell, grabbing onto a nearby tree to help her slow her landing as she descended down to the Earth, branch by branch.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked, annoyed, as he landed elegantly beside her, but Yuki scowled and folded her arms defiantly as she returned: "Well, since I'm just a _half-demon_ who should know my place, I figured I'd _walk_ back, your _lordship_."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed further in anger, and he threatened with thinly veiled control: "Yuki. Stop this foolishness."

"No, _you_ stop." Yuki countered heatedly. "Either choose to acknowledge that I'm not just some lowly creature and respect me for who I am, or choose to believe me to be just a 'filthy half-breed' and be disgusted with me!"

He frowned, while she shouted, the words shooting out now that she'd lost control of her temper.

"Don't give me that – ever since that whole thing at the hot spring, you've been acting really weirdly. Treating me like a real friend if not equal one minute, and then acting like I don't exist or that I'm not worth your time the next. But then, you're always still ready to come to my aid if you think I need help."

Sesshomaru's eyes shifted away at that, and Yuki's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, so you _were_ aware of it." She accused, and Sesshomaru just looked away, looking for all the world as though he were indifferent to the fact that the fuming half-demoness was shouting at him.

But Yuki knew better, and she could see the faint traces of unease hanging around the dog demon now that she had confronted him head-on.

"What is your problem?" She demanded, furious and more than a little confused. "Is this about Inuyasha again? Or the heirloom swords? Are you mad that I can hold Tetsusaiga?"

Sesshomaru glared at her, telling her she was wrong, and Yuki frowned as she demanded: "Then what is it?"

A lightbulb went off in her head as she said: "Is it something to do with So'unga?"

Sesshomaru looked at her in surprise, wondering how she'd come up with that explanation, but Yuki was certain she was right as she remembered his strange behaviour had started even before the hot springs – it had started after they'd encountered the Sword of Hell.

"It is, isn't it?" She demanded. "But what about it? Did seeing your father again make you realize you don't want to fraternize with a half-demon?"

There was something as she said the words, a flash of something that passed across Sesshomaru's face – something vaguely familiar to her.

Yuki's frown deepened as she wondered: "Oh? Looks like I'm close. So why is it bothering you now; it's not like you suddenly realized I was a half-demon when you saw your father-"

Another look passed through Sesshomaru's gold eyes, and Yuki blinked as she finally realized what the look was.

"… Oh…" Yuki breathed, while Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes before he turned his head away from her.

He knew she'd finally figured it out, just as he had with her not too long ago. After all, Yuki was no fool and she had learnt to read him better than almost anyone else in this world. That was why he had taken painstaking steps to keep her confused rather than questioning; but it seemed this was the limit to how much he could hide the truth from her after all.

"… Are you… serious?" Yuki asked quietly, and Sesshomaru continued to refuse to meet her eyes. "Really?"

Yuki exhaled sharply as she demanded: "Is that why you've been acting so strangely?"

"You are one to speak." Sesshomaru returned, a little sharply in his mortification, but Yuki snapped back: "Yeah, but _that_ was because I thought you hated me. _You_ clearly knew otherwise, so you didn't have any problems."

"You are incorrect." Sesshomaru replied as he turned back to her to gaze at her sharply. "The problem between us still stands."

" _Your_ problem." Yuki countered angrily, her temper flaring again. "There is no _our_ problem, it's all your own pride."

He fixed her with another glare, but Yuki wasn't about to back down as she continued: "You just don't want to admit you might actually feel something, and that power isn't just about physical strength. That maybe our emotions make us stronger; that _love_ isn't a weakness!"

"And you would know?" Sesshomaru challenged with the most emotion Yuki had seen on him outside of a battlefield.

In hindsight, perhaps he shouldn't have challenged her; Yuki could be incredibly strong-willed even if she mostly just gave in to Sesshomaru just to avoid a fight. She called it winning for backing down when he refused to – a win in character.

But sometimes, she was as stubborn as he was and as adamant about not backing down about, especially on the things she believed in whole-heartedly.

Now was one of those times.

Yuki's blue eyes flashed at Sesshomaru's challenge, and before he could even blink she'd reached up and grabbed him by his armor, dragging him down as she leant up on her toes.

And she kissed him.


	52. Leave or Stay

Sesshomaru froze as Yuki kissed him, his mind and body shutting down and focusing only on the soft sensation of her lips on his.

It was by no means as passionate as her anger had been, but neither was it quite a chaste kiss as Yuki effectively silenced Sesshomaru. She broke the kiss relatively quickly as well, leaning back and breathing heavily as she looked up at Sesshomaru while he stared back at her wordlessly.

"Yes, actually – I _do_ know." Yuki replied, the hint of sarcasm in her tone slightly lost as she was still a little breathless both from the kiss and the adrenaline rush of what she had done.

Sesshomaru continued to stare at her, unable to speak, and Yuki chuckled - though it was without humour.

"Look at that." She muttered, unable to quite tear her gaze off his. "Looks like I've managed to shut the great Sesshomaru up."

Sesshomaru didn't rise to her bait, his mind too busy swirling with the implications for his and Yuki's relationship now that she had gone and kissed him.

Yuki appeared to understand the war going on inside Sesshomaru; or perhaps, she was feeling mixed feelings as well.

Her lips curved into a wry smile as she told him, eerily calmly: "You don't have to say anything now, Sesshomaru. I'm just… making my stance clear."

She finally glanced away, clearing her throat a little nervously as she finished: "It's your move, next."

With that, she turned and walked off, calling over her shoulder: "Come on, Sesshomaru. As _you_ said, Rin's waiting – and we aren't going to make it back to them by tomorrow morning at this rate."

He scowled a little at her teasing jab, but Sesshomaru was still too distracted to really respond. He simply walked behind her, keeping his eyes on her but not really seeing her as he let himself fall into his thoughts.

There was no denying now – he wanted her, and not just physically. His heart had been warmed in a way that he had never thought possible when she had kissed him.

And that meant there was no going back to where they had been surprising friends', though he still refused to quite acknowledge that he ever had any 'friends'.

The only thing left for them was to either agree to go on with this tentative… _thing_ … between them; or to choose to go back to being grudging allies if not enemies.

After all, they both knew – he had to admit – that if they agreed not to go forward, then it was almost entirely because of her lineage. No matter what excuse he gave, and he would give none (he wouldn't insult her like _that_ ), they would know his rejection was because she was not a full demon.

His own confusion on his feelings aside, Sesshomaru was too aware of what it would mean to take a half-demon for a mate – and how it would be perceived. He didn't quite mind, never having really cared about what others said despite the fact that he was a lord; but, he remembered all too well how his father had met his demise.

Yuki was stronger than a mortal woman, but she was by no means and could never be as strong as a full-fledged demon. After all, he was reminded every month of just how vulnerable she could be. And if he took her as his mate, he would be opening himself to her weakness – for life.

If he rejected her because of that…

To reject her based on her heritage was a harsh line to draw, and one he somewhat regretted not drawing early in their alliance. Perhaps then he would have known better than to succumb to emotions and perhaps it would have also taught Yuki better than to fall for him in the first place.

Either way, if he chose to draw that line now, they would be forced to take steps back. Because no matter if she accepted that choice – as a part of Yuki clearly still expected him to choose that path – it was a blow to her pride and who she was. That was sure to create tensions, tensions that would never disappear and eventually drive them apart.

Yet… the thought alone sent an ache through his chest. He didn't want her to leave.

' _How can she be so calm?_ ' Was one of the thoughts that made its way into his mind as he watched Yuki walking ahead of him.

But he quickly realized she wasn't – she was only acting nonchalant. He could see in the way her hands fidgeted that she was nervous and worried. But the next move was his, as she had pointed out, and that meant she was waiting for him to decide.

She'd made her choice, he realized, made it the day she chose to stay with him even after she'd realized she loved him – even after _he_ realized she did.

It was now time for Sesshomaru to make his choice.

* * *

The rest of the night didn't really help Sesshomaru's troubled mind either.

The pair had decided after a few more hours of silent travel, to get some sleep in before sunrise when they would journey the rest of the day back to where Rin and Jaken were. They had been too distracted that night to make it before the day began anyway; they would do better to sleep and reach Rin the next evening.

It had been surprisingly easy to fall asleep given how heavy their minds were – or perhaps that had contributed to the ease. But it didn't take either of them that long to fall asleep into peaceful oblivion.

Sesshomaru had sat in his usual pose, leaning against a tree with one leg propped up so that his arm could rest on it, while Yuki had curled like a cat (or rather fox) near his leg. She still remained a relatively safe distance away, only keeping close enough to easily maintain a defensive position should any danger happen on them.

However, Sesshomaru opened his eyes an hour or so later and glanced down when he felt something burrowing against his leg, and he observed as Yuki slept peacefully, still curled into herself, but with her head tucked in against his leg from where she'd apparently shifted in her sleep.

Sesshomaru watched her for a moment as her chest rose and fell slightly with each steady breath, indicating she was indeed fast asleep, while curled close to his leg for warmth. Normally, he realized, with a campfire or Rin to sleep with, Yuki didn't need body heat; but now in the cool night, she'd unconsciously sought out some warmth like a cat burrowing into a blanket.

Though if she naturally shifted towards body heat whilst asleep, Sesshomaru thought as he settled back against his tree, he really needed to keep an eye on her so she didn't go snuggling up against just anybody.

Especially his irritating half-brother.

* * *

The journey the next day was as awkward as it was silent.

Yuki started out as usual, chipper to the point it was annoying though she was quieter as she left Sesshomaru to his thoughts. However, as the day wore on and the thin layer of tension became gradually thicker and harder to ignore, Yuki was just about ready to cry for going and kissing Sesshomaru while it was just the two of them traveling. At least if Rin and Jaken were here, she'd have someone to talk to escape the growing uncomfortable silence between them.

As it was, Yuki was immensely relieved as they closed in on the campsite where they'd left the other two and A-Un… when Yuki realized something was wrong.

Sesshomaru had sensed it as well, and his eyes narrowed as he sniffed slightly while Yuki's ears twitched.

"Rin's gone." Yuki gasped, and both of them were moving instantly, their so-far unspoken discussion put on hold through mutual agreement.

Yuki grasped Sesshomaru's arm as he pulled her to him before taking off, flying quickly towards where he could smell, and hear, Jaken staggering about in the fog as he called plaintively: "Rin? Where are you? Rin?!"

The pair landed just behind Jaken, right as the exhausted imp fell down on his backside, and Sesshomaru called sharply: "Jaken."

"Uh, ah!" Jaken yelped as he quickly turned to face them, prostrating himself on the ground instantly as he squeaked: "Lord Sesshomaru! You've returned!"

"Did something happen to Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, cutting right to the chase impatiently, and Jaken gulped.

"Er, well, uh…" Jaken mumbled sheepishly, and Yuki asked worriedly: "Jaken?"

"Uh, funny you should mention that…" Jaken said evasively as he glanced up, and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

Jaken gulped, and he looked to Yuki desperately for help as he explained quickly to Sesshomaru: "She's vanished, mi lord. I think Ongokuki abducted her."

Yuki's eyes widened, while Sesshomaru frowned slightly as he repeated: "Ongukuki, you say?"

"Ongukuki is a demon who lures children to it with the sound of its flute." Jaken explained. "He takes the children, and then sells them to other demons; I thought I heard the sound of its flute just around the time that Rin vanished."

Yuki looked up sharply at Sesshomaru, who raised his head.

He turned, indicating for Yuki to follow him and she did so quickly as Jaken stated determinedly behind them: "Mi lord? Rest assured that I will find her, even if I need to travel to the end of the- er, wait!"

Jaken cried as he realized the pair were already striding off, hurrying after them as he cried: "Wait, Lord Sesshomaru! Wait- ah!"

There was a soft thump, probably Jaken tripping over himself again. Yuki would have felt sorry for him, but at the moment her concern for Rin outweighed her concern for Jaken.

The most that would happen to the small demon right now was a painful bump on the head. Rin might be sold as a slave or food, if Yuki and Sesshomaru didn't get to her in time.

* * *

Sesshomaru landed them in a nearby forest with a frown, and Yuki glanced up at him with a matching frown.

"Sessh-?" She began, puzzled, before she realized what had made him pause.

Yuki tensed as she smelt all the humans in the clearing by the mountain, just outside the outskirts of the forest; and now that they were close enough, they could hear the clammouring of joyous children as they thanked their saviors.

But what had made her tense was the smells she recognized from two nights ago – the smell of those monks that had tried to subdue Sesshomaru. Clearly, the monks had gotten here first, and disposed of Ongokuki; probably to rescue the children. But she didn't see Rin amongst the group currently gathered outside.

Yuki glanced up at Sesshomaru again, her eyes questioning, and he motioned for her to stay close to him. She frowned, but did as he ordered, moving in close against his chest while Sesshomaru leant back against a tree near the clearing and closed his eyes, hiding their demonic aura from the monks.

He waited, while Yuki frowned as she wondered what on earth he was doing. She didn't have to wonder long.

"Put me down!"

Yuki almost flinched, but she made herself hold still as she heard Rin continue to shout indignantly: "Let go of me, now!"

The head monk that Yuki and Sesshomaru had encountered two nights ago, Ungai, had stepped out of the cave where all the children had been trapped by Ongokuki, a struggling Rin tucked under his arm.

"Why do you struggle from your saviours?" The monk asked, sounding puzzled but stern.

Another of the children spoke up, pointing at Rin as he told Ungai: "She told us that humans are way scarier than demons!"

"What?" Ungai asked, surprised and perturbed. "How could you suggest such a fool idea? Anyway, you'd never be able to survive alone in these mountains."

A chill ran down Yuki's spine then as she realized why Sesshomaru had ordered her to hide, why he had yet to reveal himself.

Her eyes snapped up to the dog demon's face, but Sesshomaru remained silent as he simply listened while Rin fought against her own kind as she yelled at the monk: "Sure I can! I can survive just fine! I can make it on my own."

Yuki bit her lip, glancing between where she could just see Rin, and Sesshomaru worriedly – was he really just going to let them take her? Sure, Rin might benefit from human company again, but to send her like this… she may be a child, but Rin should still have the ability to make her own choice.

"You let me go, mister!" Rin was yelling at the monk angrily, trying to get herself free to no avail. "Just you wait, Lord Sesshomaru and Yuki _will_ come for me!"

"Lord Sesshomaru… and Yuki, you say?" The monk asked slowly, trying to think where he'd heard the vaguely familiar names before.

Rin, meanwhile, was starting to tear up from desperation as she shouted: "I never want to go back to a village to live with humans!"

Yuki winced, but that was nothing to the absolute pain as her heart clenched when Rin cried out frantically: "Lord Sesshomaru! Yuki! Please, help me!"

' _Sesshomaru!_ ' Yuki thought, looking to him pleadingly, and it seemed he'd had enough as well.

His eyes opened, and he met her wide blue eyes for a moment before he turned his head to look back towards Rin.

The movement revealed him, and instantly Ungai had turned, throwing a small explosive device at the trees where they had been hidden. Sesshomaru shielded Yuki from the smoke as the two stood, staring out to the humans gathered in the clearing while the smoke slowly cleared to reveal them.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Yuki; you came!" Rin breathed, brightening up instantly as she saw the pair, and Yuki gave her a small, tight smile while Sesshomaru simply stared the monk down with his usual expressionless mask.

"It's the same two demons we saw the other day." One of the monks noted as he saw the pair, and Ungai's eyes narrowed.

Ignoring Rin as she struggled and demanded to be released again, Ungai demanded of the pair: "What have you two done? Have you bewitched this young child?"

Yuki's eyes narrowed disdainfully, but Sesshomaru held her subtly back. This could become ugly and, for her, potentially dangerous. Monk sutras often relied on overloading a demon's power, charging the demon's energy before either making the demon self-combust or changing the released energy into a mechanism to destroy the demon.

However, that meant that in the case of a half-demon like herself, it might simply awaken her inner demon. And if the spell wasn't strong enough – which it might not be, given her relative strength even against demons – things could get _very_ out of hand.

Yuki glanced at Sesshomary when he stopped her before conceding grudgingly, understanding what he meant. It didn't mean she was happy about it, but Yuki remained firmly in place as Sesshomaru started towards the monks.

"Master Ungai." One of the monks said urgently, and Ungai nodded in agreement.

"These demons' foul auras must be dealt with. Start with the male!" Ungai ordered, lifting his staff and instantly his fellow monks moved forward, running in formation to circle around Sesshomaru.

The dog demon stopped in his tracks, his eyes narrowing as he watched the humans as they ran around him.

"Children." Ungai ordered the other children gathered in the clearing. "Go hide in the cave until I tell you to come out."

The children ran off quickly, doing as Ungai said, while the monks' movements around Sesshomaru began to speed up exponentially, and Yuki seriously feared-

"Look out, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried in alarm as the monks all raised their sacred beads, pointing it at Sesshomaru.

Ungai lifted his from his place at the head of the circle as well, pointing it directly at Sesshomaru as the monks began to cast their spells. The circling monks started to throw their powerful sutras at Sesshomaru, the charms landing all over the demon's body and starting to glow.

"Demon, be gone!" Ungai shouted as he raised his staff and pointed it at Sesshomaru, releasing his spiritual powers onto the sutras all over Sesshomaru's body.

' _Oh, no._ ' Yuki sighed, just as the area within the circle the monks had created exploded in a large flash of bright light, and Rin screamed as she reached for her protector: "Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Now, for the female-" Ungai began, before breaking off as his whole body tensed.

His followers, who had broken their circling once the spell had been cast, stared in shock as well, as the smoke cleared to reveal a completely unscathed – if irritated – Sesshomaru, while Yuki shook her head from behind him.

' _Those idiots._ ' Yuki thought to herself. ' _Sesshomaru can't be defeated by a spell – certainly not one as weak as the one they've just attempted._ '

"Master, he's still alive!" One of the monks cried, voicing all of their shock, and Yuki called: "Just let Rin go – we don't need to make this uglier."

"Silence, demon!" Ungai shouted at her, raising his staff as he ordered his men: "Be brave, men; immobilize the demons at once!"

"Yes, master!" The monks intoned quickly as they hurried forward once more.

"Yuki." Sesshomaru ordered, and she rolled her eyes but did as he almost-requested, jumping back so she was too out of the way for the monks to try to trap her and staying back as she watched the monks circle Sesshomaru once more.

"Um!" They shouted, coming to an abrupt standstill as they released a white energy, drawing a perfect circle around Sesshomaru.

The area around him in the circle instantly charged, the spell throwing small blue flames around Sesshomaru's feet as the very air around the demon crackled. Ungai twirled his staff as he cried: "Evil demon, be gone!"

He slammed his staff into the ground, once again releasing a tremendous amount of spiritual power at Sesshomaru. And this time, Yuki was shocked by how strong the spell was – apparently, this monk was stronger than she had thought. And that was not a good thing… for him.

*A/N I'm sorry for keeping you all in suspense yet again! But, it's coming up soon... Next week. Thanks again to everyone who's been reading and reviewing, you guys are amazing! Song of the day: **1000 years always by your side** by Shinee. The link for an instrumental version is as follows: /0gtMj6h25D0


	53. Forever with Lord Sesshomaru

"Sesshomaru!" Yuki called worriedly as she saw him tense.

Sesshomaru's eyes had widened slightly as he felt the power of the spell, but at Yuki's call he grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes, focusing his concentration while his hand moved to grasp Tokijin's hilt in an attempt at keeping levelheaded. He needed to maintain control, not give into his inner beast…

Unfortunately, Ungai saw the interaction and thought he was starting to gain the advantage. With his fingers lifted before him, he released even more of his energy into the spell, sending powerful waves that made Yuki shield her face as she watched with growing alarm as the air around Sesshomaru grew ever more electric.

Ungai frowned as Sesshomaru's eyes went red and his fangs bared while the demonic energy around him started to grow _stronger_. Ungai grit his teeth, willing himself not to lose and give in, as Sesshomaru began to growl.

"He's exposing his true self." Ungai murmured as the very air around Sesshomaru began to glow red while his hair flew around him and his blood-red eyes narrowed furiously as he snarled viciously at Ungai.

"Oh, no." Yuki gasped, eyes going wide as she saw Sesshomaru's raise his hand off Tokijin, cracking his knuckles as his claws started to grow longer.

"Hm?" Ungai murmured as he saw the same thing, and Yuki called sharply: "Stop the spell! Stop it, before you're all killed!"

Ungai scoffed at her words, disbelieving at first, but then his eyes widened as suddenly, the energy from around Sesshomaru suddenly swirled and combined to form an immense demonic energy that whirled like a hurricane around the dog demon, enveloping him.

Ungai's eyes went wide and he gasped as he realized what was about just before it did.

"Sesshomaru, be careful not to-!" Yuki shouted in alarm, just as Ungai's staff exploded, while all the monks' sacred beads broke from their chains as their spell was turned back on them.

Yuki drew her swords swiftly, using them to shield herself at the last minute just as a blast of energy was released from around Sesshomaru as the demon completely shattered the monks' spell.

The blast caused a miniature explosion that raised up the rocks around Sesshomaru while a powerful blast of wind threw all the monks who had been too close away, all of them landing with heavy thuds that knocked them out cold.

Yuki meanwhile lifted her head, surprised by the relative weakness of the blast compared to what she'd feared, before she had to smile wryly at the sight before her.

Her reaction was the exact opposite reaction from Ungai, who had fallen back onto his backside in sheer shock and horror as he stared at Sesshomaru with wide, terrified eyes.

"I've never seen such terrible power." He gasped as he stared at where Sesshomaru remained unscathed and back to normal, and at the start of a wide and _long_ line of scorched earth that extended at least a mile or two behind the dog demon.

The blast that Sesshomaru released had even ploughed through all the trees that were in the way, thus creating a perfect path from the cliff clearing right through the forest. However, the line had missed Yuki, going to her right by about five feet, a clear sign that Sesshomaru had controlled the outburst of his demonic energy so that no-one (well, almost) was injured.

And for his efforts not to harm anyone, Yuki was quite surprised and a little grateful.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." Yuki said as she came up behind the dog demon, and he simply answered without looking down at her: "Hn."

She almost chuckled, but refrained as Rin came running up towards them, the girl smiling widely as she cried happily: "Yuki!"

"Rin." Yuki greeted back softly as the child stopped before her and Sesshomaru.

"Rin." Sesshomaru spoke, looking at the child seriously and Yuki glanced at him.

Rin looked up, confused, as she asked questioningly: "Yes?"

"Follow us if you so choose." Sesshomaru said shortly, before turning and starting down the path he had inadvertently created.

Yuki's eyes softened in understanding before she looked down at Rin once more as the child beamed, not quite understanding the underlying choice in Sesshomaru's statement when she answered with a wide, easy smile: "Yes!"

Yuki meanwhile met Ungai's gaze briefly before she turned, and started off down with Sesshomaru.

She didn't look back, and neither did he, as they heard Ungai gasp before grabbing Rin and startling the child as he urged: "Don't go! They are evil spirits! They are demons! Not someone a human child should follow!"

"Let me go!" Rin shouted back angrily, fed up with the monk. "And Yuki's not a demon! She's a half-demon!"

That almost made Yuki smile; usually, when she heard similar words, it was because someone was disparaging her or refusing to accept her as one of their own. It was even the main root behind her current dilemma with Sesshomaru.

But Rin, with all the naivety and innocence only a child of her age could have, declared it loudly and proudly because that was just who Yuki was to her - nothing more, nothing less.

Yuki heard the patter of Rin's feet again as the child turned and started to run after them, while Ungai cried: "Come back, girl! You think a half-demon is any better? They are abominations!"

' _Well,_ _excuse you._ ' Yuki thought with a scowl, before she paused as she smelt someone familiar nearby.

Yuki's head turned in surprise, while Ungai continued desperately after Rin: "They are proof that humans and demons should not mix! Humans and demons live in different worlds!"

Further down the path, Yuki met the startling brown eyes of her 'brother', hidden amongst the trees in the forest with the rest of his friends. Inuyasha stared back at her, his human eyes just able to see her through the darkness of the night of the new moon.

His weaker human ears could also still hear Ungai clearly, however, and Yuki smiled just slightly, and a little wryly, as Inuyasha mouthed almost jokingly though somewhat seriously: ' _Jerk._ '

Yuki chuckled and nodded back at her brother, before giving him and his friends a small wave as she turned back to follow Sesshomaru.

' _Yeah… jerk'_ , Yuki thought as she walked behind Sesshomaru while his long, white hair flew slightly behind him.

It was then Yuki realized Rin had paused behind her, apparently finally affected by something Ungai had said, while Ungai pleaded softly: "You know I'm right. Now, let's go back!"

Yuki almost turned, but she knew she had to let Rin make the fully informed choice on her own. Just as she had made her own choice knowing full well who and what Sesshomaru was.

The child had to know and accept one day that Yuki and Sesshomaru _were_ different from Rin; the day had just come earlier than Yuki had expected.

It would be Rin's choice whether to accept that difference as good or not.

And Yuki smiled as she heard Rin's little laugh before her feet pattered on the earth once more as the child hurried to catch up to the dog demon and the fox half-demoness striding down the path and out of sight of the monks.

* * *

Their journey back was silent, Yuki glancing at Sesshomaru curiously. The demon's face was unusually smooth, almost calm – the complete opposite of what it had been just earlier that night. But, he didn't give any more away, and Yuki occupied herself with fussing over Rin as they returned to where they had left Jaken.

It was mid-morning by the time they found him, and Yuki hid a laugh as she watched the poor imp demon struggling along from sheer exhaustion and worry.

"Rin!" Jaken was crying as he stumbled about the grassy plains, clearly suffering from lack of sleep. "Lord Sesshomaru! Yuki!"

"Aw, Jaken, you do care about me." Yuki laughed, and instantly the small imp demon's head whipped up as he stared incredulously at the returned trio.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" He cried in relief and joy. "And Yuki! And you too, Rin!"

"Jaken; where is A-Un at?" Sesshomaru asked, looking down at the small demon.

"Oh!" Jaken gasped, before bowing quickly as he said: "I'll go get him – I'll go get him right away!"

The demon then raced off, heading for the forest across the plains where A-Un was, while Yuki smiled and Rin laughed lightly.

Something to the side drew the child's interest, however, and she hurried a few paces away. And Yuki watched with some surprise as Rin crouched down beside an unmarked gravestone, running her finger along it slightly before she turned back to them.

"Um, Yuki! Lord Sesshomaru! I was wondering…" She called, and Yuki cocked her head.

"Rin?" She asked, while Sesshomaru also glanced over, showing he was listening, and Rin turned to face the gravestone.

Tapping her finger along the stone lightly, Rin asked sweetly: "If… I died one day, I was wondering… would you… would you two always remember me?"

Yuki's eyes widened, and she glanced over quickly at Sesshomaru. The demon also looked surprised, taken-aback by the abrupt question, and he met Yuki's eyes briefly.

In the second that their eyes had connected, however, Yuki's eyes had brightened and Sesshomaru's softened in agreement before Yuki turned back to smile down at Rin while Sesshomaru turned his head to look up at the sky.

"Of course, Rin." Yuki answered sincerely, while Sesshomaru smiled slightly to himself as he answered: "Don't say such silly things."

Rin smiled to herself as well as she gazed at the gravestones, while Yuki watched her fondly.

' _She's growing up._ ' Yuki thought to herself, when Jaken's voice rang out: "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Yuki turned to see Jaken flying A-Un quickly over towards them. The dragon swept by Sesshomaru, dropping Jaken off before the demon lord… literally.

Yuki chuckled as Jaken bumped and bounced as he fell, landing face first at Sesshomaru's feet in a prostrated position, and he quickly said meekly: "Uh, here is A-Un…"

"Come on, Jaken!" Yuki called as Sesshomaru turned and started to walk off.

"Huh? Ah! Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried as he lifted his head and saw Yuki turning to follow Sesshomaru. "Where are you goin-urgh!"

Jaken spluttered off as the Staff of Two Heads fell end first on his head, having fallen off A-Un's back.

"Do you need to ask?" Sesshomaru returned as he strode forwards, Yuki beside him. "I'm going to find Naraku."

"Yes." Jaken sighed as he rubbed his head. "Of course you are."

He gazed up uncertainly after Sesshomaru as he asked, very meekly and dejectedly: "May I come along? I-I mean, if it's not too much trouble or anything…"

Yuki looked back in surprise, before laughing as Rin asked Jaken jokingly: "You need to ask?"

"Hm?" Jaken asked, while Yuki called, still laughing: "Of course you can come, Jaken! Don't be silly!"

"Ah?" Jaken asked, brightening up, as Rin called while she ran after Yuki and Sesshomaru with a giggle: "Come on, Master Jaken!"

The pair ran after the two already far ahead, both laughing and smiling like children – which Yuki supposed Rin was – and it made Yuki laugh delightedly too.

She turned to Sesshomaru, ready to poke some fun as usual, only to be startled when she saw him watching her with a slight smile of his own.

"What?" She asked warily, feeling even more perturbed when he just smirked at her.

"… Are you okay?" Yuki asked, wondering if he was feeling ill, and Sesshomaru simply turned his head back to the front.

But… he looked like he was waiting for something, and though he kept it hidden under a calm expression, it was clear he knew Yuki could see it. Still, he waited.

Yuki pondered what it could mean, before she blinked as a thought hit her, startled.

Her eyes shot back up to Sesshomaru, who was looking faintly amused by this point and Yuki gaped at him as he confirmed her silent conclusion.

"Are you sure?" Yuki asked, wanting – no, needing – to hear it come from him.

"Do you not wish to be mine?" Sesshomaru challenged, and leaving no doubt as to what he had been offering when he'd let her see his smile.

Yuki answered, still reeling: "Well, of course I do – hey, wait, no, I'm not _yours_ , let's get that straight."

His lips twitched, but he let her have her pride as she continued rambling: "It's just, I was pretty certain you'd tell me to leave after we defeat Naraku, if not before…"

"Yuki." Sesshomaru interrupted, glancing at her again, and Yuki trailed off as she waited for him to finish speaking. "Even so, I cannot make you any promises."

Yuki snorted as she pointed out: "I did say I wasn't looking for that either."

"I am making it clear." Sesshomaru answered firmly, looking her in the eye even as they walked. "I am asking you to stay, here, _now_ – but that is all."

Yuki raised a brow as surprise, then surprisingly joy, spread across her face, and she grinned.

"I'm taking that as your 'I love you'." She informed him, and he scowled at her for ruining his seriousness and unintentionally making her laugh again.

"What's wrong with it?" She pointed out, smiling widely. "It's the closest you'll ever give me, _and_ it's even better because I know you actually meant it. And yes," she interrupted before he could voice his annoyance, "I _did_ hear you. And like I said twice already before – that's all I was asking for as well; at least for now."

Sesshomaru just shook his head at her, as though exasperated, but he couldn't stop the small smile that tugged at his lips.

Yuki saw it, and her eyes lit up her dark blue eyes shining like stars. She knew better than to comment about it just yet – he might stop smiling, even if she said she liked it – but it warmed her inside to see Sesshomaru's cold exterior melt around her and the others (well, mostly around her, Sesshomaru still hid it from Rin and Jaken), to see the warmth she'd always known was inside.

"I know what you're thinking." Sesshomaru stated flatly, his smile disappearing, and Yuki made a face.

"I still like it." She sighed, and Sesshomaru suppressed another smile at her petulant expression.

"Hm." Was all he said, and she muttered under her breath: "I knew you were going to say that."

He withheld a laugh at that, and Yuki pursed her lips as she stared at him.

"I love you." Yuki stated impulsively, watching Sesshomaru closely as she spoke low enough that Jaken and Rin wouldn't hear but loud enough that he'd hear her clearly.

She saw the way his eyes widened just slightly in surprise, and it made her grin triumphantly as she cheered in her mind. He recovered quickly enough, though, and his expression smoothed out once more as he responded.

"Hn."

Yuki laughed at his response, just as Rin and Jaken finally caught up to them.

"What are you laughing at, Yuki?" Rin asked as she came up beside the half-demoness.

"Oh, nothing." Yuki answered, and Jaken noted: "You were speaking with Lord Sesshomaru about something."

"It looked serious." Rin added, and Yuki answered seriously: "It was serious – I was saying we need to find a way to make you less cute, Rin, so no-one will ever kidnap you again."

"Don't be ridiculous, silly girl." Jaken scolded while Rin laughed with Yuki as the half-demoness pulled a cheeky face at Jaken.

Sesshomaru hid another smile as he walked on ahead. The previous night and Rin's confident declaration had surprisingly helped him come to his acceptance of his own feelings.

' _Is this what you meant, Father?_ ' Sesshomaru wondered as he listened to Rin and Yuki chat behind him. ' _Having Yuki with me, and knowing she will need me… I want the power to protect her. More than I have ever wanted the power to destroy any enemies._ '

*A/N Song of the day: **Path of the Wind** from Totoro; it's also a hint for the next chapter! The link is: /zz68vFJmLKk

*Second Note: I'm so sorry everyone! I didn't mean not to update last weekend - but things happened and I didn't have my laptop which had all my written stuff saved on it. Normally I try to give you all a heads-up if there's going to be no regular update, so I'm sorry that didn't happen this time either. However, hopefully, one extra chapter this weekend will make up for it!


	54. Hearts

Yuki was humming again as she walked with Sesshomaru, the pair traveling behind Jaken and A-Un as Rin rode atop the dragon. Despite the foggy weather and her aching arms, her spirits were high as she walked along the riverside, glancing at Sesshomaru every so often with the goofiest smile.

He pointedly ignored her at first, which only made her smile wider while her eyes were filled with mirth.

"If you continue to look like an idiot, I will ensure you are unable to even move a finger after tonight's training lesson." Sesshomaru warned at last, glancing at Yuki.

"Party pooper." Yuki pouted, though she couldn't quite keep her lips from twitching as she tried to hide her smile.

She knew he wasn't really cross, but worried that Sesshomaru might keep his word, she decided it was better to refrain from challenging his claim. After all, dating aside, he could be _brutal_ in training.

Yuki knew in the long run she wouldn't regret asking him to help her develop on her sword skills – especially considering the new trick he'd inspired with her newly acquired adamant attack – but her body did accuse her every night she sparred against Sesshomaru for signing up for the torture.

It shut up quickly, though; Sesshomaru was always more generous with his kisses under the cover of night when he made up for all the pain he put her through. Well, as generous as Sesshomaru was capable of being.

"I can see what you're thinking about on your face." Sesshomaru deadpanned, and Yuki snorted.

"Oh really?" She asked, her tone light and teasing as she glanced up at him while Sesshomaru continued to walk beside her.

Taking a peak to make sure Rin and Jaken weren't watching, Yuki snuck closer to Sesshomaru and asked playfully: "Want to show me what your guess is?"

Sesshomaru glanced at her, his brow arching slightly and Yuki could see he was debating taking the opening she'd offered in her teasing.

But they both suddenly paused, turning their heads in sync, and became more serious as they smelt a very familiar scent. Yuki frowned as she stared up at the sky, as Sesshomaru did the same, where a faint shadow had appeared amongst the clouds.

"… Kagura?" Yuki gasped, as they spotted a familiar shadow floating around in the sky, hidden by the fog but still recognizable as the wind sorceress on her giant feather.

"What?" Jaken asked as he stopped and looked back at the pair questioningly, when Yuki's eyes widened as Kagura abruptly dropped off her feather.

"What seems to be the matter, Lord Sess-?" Jaken began, when Kagura landed with a splash in the river beside them.

"What is that?" Jaken yelped, while Yuki looked at Sesshomaru uncertainly as she noted: "She looks injured."

"Is that Kagura?" Jaken asked at the same time as he finally recognized the woman floating in the river, out cold as the rapids started to carry her down stream. "What shall we do, mi lord?"

"Forget about her." Sesshomaru answered, turning away while Yuki's brows furrowed. "We're going."

But Yuki hesitated, looking out at Kagura worriedly. She didn't like the demoness at all – how could she? – but that didn't mean she wanted to just let her die.

Inuyasha had told her how Kagura was balancing a very dangerous act with Naraku; not that Inuyasha trusted the wind sorceress – nowhere close - but neither could he deny how Kagura had subtly helped them on more than one occasion.

But Yuki's decision was made for her when, with a small splash, Rin waded her way out into the river.

"Rin!" Yuki called, starting forwards, when Sesshomaru caught her wrist.

She looked back at him as Jaken scolded: "Hey, Rin! Get back here!"

"She'll be washed away!" Rin protested as she took Kagura's arm and tried to tug her back to land, while Yuki told Sesshomaru: "Let go."

"I said, forget about her." Sesshomaru borderline ordered, and Yuki's eyes narrowed.

Jaken gulped as he looked between the pair before hurrying to get Rin, just as the girl fell over while trying to get Kagura.

Yuki meanwhile scowled at Sesshomaru as she retorted: "You're not the boss of me – you can carry on, if you like, but I don't want to just leave her. Besides, Rin's already out there too."

Sesshomaru frowned back at her in annoyance, but then they heard Jaken yelp as well as he fell over in the water.

"Help!"

The couple turned to see Rin and Jaken flailing in the rapids as they were carried down with Kagura, and Yuki gave Sesshomaru an 'I-told-you-so' as the two cried out in panic: "Help! Save us!"

Sesshomaru scowled, but he let go of Yuki's hand and he followed her as she darted quickly down the stream after their two wards and the mysterious wind sorceress.

* * *

Yuki examined the large gaping hole in Kagura's chest, which looked like something had simply punched its way right through her back, with a worried look on her face.

There was no way the demoness could survive this – the attack had gone right through Kagura's heart and more. Not even Sesshomaru would have survived long after an attack like _this_ without extensive medicinal herbs – not when it went right through all the major organs.

Rin and Jaken sat beside the half-demoness, also staring down curiously at Kagura as Yuki bent over the woman's back, and Jaken asked incredulously: "She drifted all the way in _this_ condition?"

He stopped rubbing the giant bump on his head from where Sesshomaru had hit him out of irritation for forcing him to come into the river after the imp demon and Rin, and folded his arms as he stated: "She's a goner."

"Jaken, remind me to teach you appropriate bedside manner." Yuki sighed as she leaned back on her hunches, while Rin asked her worriedly: "Is she dead?"

"Not yet." Yuki answered with a frown. "But I don't know why – she's breathing, and she shouldn't be. Also," Yuki looked at Rin sternly, "didn't I say to change out of those wet clothes, young lady?"

"I just wanted to see if the lady would be all right." Rin answered sheepishly, her hair plastered to her head while her kimono dripped water onto the rocks around her feet.

"I don't think-" Yuki began, before yelping as Kagura's wound suddenly started to mend itself, the cells regenerating and closing the gaping hole.

Jaken and Rin also gasped; only Sesshomaru – sitting on a rock some ways behind them and with his eyes closed - seemed unsurprised as Kagura healed herself before their very eyes.

"What on earth?" Jaken murmured, while Yuki said flatly: "That's not possible."

But it apparently was, as Kagura's wound completely disappeared, leaving only Naraku's signature spider-shaped scar on her back. Not long after, the demoness began to stir, her red eyes fluttering open slowly.

They watched in awed but wary silence as Kagura slowly, painfully got up, lifting herself up on her elbows. Yuki caught the look of surprise on the woman's face as she touched her naked chest, apparently as shocked (though far more pleased than they were) to find she was still alive.

"Kagura?" Yuki called tentatively, and the demoness's head snapped around to look at her, startled.

Her red eyes shifted from Yuki, to Rin and Jaken, and finally to Sesshomaru at the back, before her eyes came back to Yuki as she slowly sat up fully, delicately covering her chest as she murmured: "You people."

"Lord Sesshomaru was the one who carried you." Rin supplied helpfully, giving Kagura a friendly smile, and Kagura raised a brow.

"As an afterthought." Jaken interjected sharply, but Rin informed Kagura: "When Yuki asked him to."

"But it was only because he was feeling magnanimous." Jaken interjected again quickly, while Kagura's brow lifted even higher as the demoness looked at Yuki.

"I wasn't going to let you die in a river." Yuki said defensively. "The least you deserved was a chance to fight back."

"Hmph. I see." Kagura replied, and Jaken stepped up as he said sharply: "You should be grateful! Lord Sesshomaru rescued you, and Yuki was the one who tended to you! You should-"

Yuki glanced back as she felt Sesshomaru move, looking over just as he stood up and turned away while ordering coldly: "We're going."

"Y-yes!" Jaken gulped instantly, also turning to look back at Sesshomaru, but Kagura interjected sharply: "Hold it! Aren't you going to ask what happened to me?"

"Look, I have no interest in what happened to you." Sesshomaru replied flatly, without even looking back. "Be grateful to Yuki that I even carried you here. Yuki, come."

"I'm not a dog." She sighed, though she did start to get up, and Kagura's eyes narrowed and she snarled: "Would you be uninterested even if I told you I found Naraku's heart?!"

Yuki's head snapped back to Kagura sharply, while Sesshomaru stopped walking. He turned back, fixing cold gold eyes on Kagura as she said in a calmer tone: "Listen, Sesshomaru… Yuki."

The half-demoness blinked, startled to be addressed, but Kagura ploughed on: "You must have noticed by now. Naraku never dies no matter how many times he's slain. That's because his heart is located somewhere else."

Yuki frowned, glancing at Kagura's chest where there was no sign that she had been near-killed just minutes ago. If what Kagura was saying was true…

"In order to destroy Naraku, you have to destroy his heart." Kagura stressed, and Jaken whirled to face Sesshomaru as he protested vehemently: "Lord Sesshomaru, be careful! Don't trust her! It may be some kind of trap!"

Kagura gave him a dirty look before looking back at Sesshomaru as she scoffed: "It's up to you whether you believe me or not."

She rummaged in her ruined kimono as she added: "But it won't hurt you to hang on to this."

She held up a light-green gem she'd produced from inside her kimono, and Yuki frowned at it.

"What is it?" She asked warily, and Kagura glanced at her briefly before turning her eyes back to Sesshomaru as she explained: "A demonic aura crystal. Naraku stole a jewel named the Fuyoheki that can hide his demonic aura. He uses it to completely hide the location of his heart."

Kagura smirked slightly before cracking off a piece of her gem and tossing it at Yuki. The half-demoness caught it reflexively, and she glanced at the glowing gem as Kagura explained: "That crystal stops glowing when it approaches the Fuyoheki. That's what happened when I attacked Goryomaru's temple."

Yuki looked back at Kagura in surprise and concern, while the wind sorceress's brows furrowed slightly before she added: "From what I can tell, this Goryomaru fellow is the protector of Naraku's heart."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in thought while Yuki glanced at him. He felt her gaze and looked at her, reading the question in her blue eyes.

"Wait a minute here, Kagura!" Jaken interjected sternly, causing Yuki's eyes to flicker back to him and Kagura. "That would mean Goryomaru must be a part of Naraku's group! Why wouldn't you," he pointed at the wind sorceress, "of all people know that already?"

"Naraku doesn't trust me enough to tell me things like that." Kagura countered curtly, and Yuki muttered: "Well, he's not wrong…"

Kagura shot her a look that was between irritated and amused, but Yuki had turned to look back at Sesshomaru once more. Kagura's jaw clenched just slightly at the half-demoness, but her attention was drawn back to Sesshomaru – not that it was difficult – as he pointed out: "If what you say is true, then Naraku must already know that you are after his heart. He's smart enough to figure out that much."

Yuki was nodding in agreement, the pair having come to the conclusion through their silent conversation, but Sesshomaru's words shocked the others, especially Kagura.

The wind sorceress flinched visibly, and Yuki examined her while Jaken murmured: "Lord Sesshomaru…"

"And that means, it's useless for you to take any further action." Sesshomaru finished, ignoring Jaken as he looked right at Kagura.

But the wind sorceress countered as she looked right back at him: "What about you, Sesshomaru? Why don't _you_ get him?"

Yuki raised a brow as Sesshomaru asked, with a hint of amused disbelief: "Kagura. Are you planning to use me to kill him for you?"

"Naraku can't _possibly_ be killed except by someone of _your_ caliber." Kagura returned, looking up at Sesshomaru calmly. "No-one else surpasses you in terms of your skill or demonic power."

Yuki actually shivered from the goosebumps that Kagura's purposefully honeyed words and tone induced. _Ugh._

It appeared Jaken felt the same way as he visibly recoiled as well, sharing in Yuki's cringing, but Sesshomaru remained unmoved as he gave Kagura a cool look in response. Kagura pursed her lips, unsatisfied with his lack of response, and she looked at Yuki.

The half-demoness raised a brow as Kagura spoke directly to her this time: "Besides, so long as Naraku cannot be killed, he will be undefeatable no matter how many times you cross paths with him. _You_ wouldn't come out of such a battle unscathed, Yuki… if you manage to get out at all, that is."

"Why you, wench!" Jaken began furiously, but Yuki – who recognized the emotion in Kagura's eyes – replied calmly: "Unlike you, whose heart is also not inside your body. Right, Kagura?"

Kagura stared back at the caramel-haired half-demon for a moment, her gaze measuring, before she closed her eyes and turned away.

"You're lucky, you know." Kagura stated flatly as she stood up at last. "To be free."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes briefly and turned away while Yuki just nodded slightly.

Kagura reached for her hair, stating to both the half-demoness and the dog demon lord: "Thanks for everything today. I'll be going now."

"Already?" Rin asked in surprise as she too stood up at last. "Didn't you come to ask Lord Sesshomaru for help?"

Kagura's eyes widened at that, and she seemed to stiffen just slightly. Yuki placed a hand on Rin's shoulder, gently telling the child to stay silent, but Kagura forced herself to relax again as she answered flatly: "No. Nothing of the sort. I just…"

She trailed off, simply plucking her feather from her hairtie. Jaken and Rin flinched as a gust of wind blew around them while Yuki just shielded her eyes a little as she stared after Kagura.

"Darn her!" Jaken snapped, but Yuki remained silent for she'd caught the expression on the wind sorceress's face as she glanced down at them – no, at Sesshomaru – once more, before she flew off.

"Put on your clothes!" Jaken shouted after the demoness, while Yuki glanced briefly at Sesshomaru. He had apparently not even looked at Kagura as she left, and Yuki sighed as she looked back at the tiny dot that was Kagura disappearing into the distance.

She still didn't really like Kagura, for a part of her was still wary and – if she was honest - jealous of the demoness. Yuki knew she would always be jealous of those who also loved Sesshomaru, an unpleasant thought that she had long since resigned herself to admit would always nonetheless be true; but she was also sympathetic to Kagura.

She knew what it was like to love someone who would never return the sentiment (or so she had thought at the time), and she could no longer even dislike the wind sorceress who was so trapped and frustrated in her own circumstances.

" _You're lucky, you know, to be free._ "

Kagura's words had been so bitter, so filled with a longing Yuki could only begin to comprehend. And knowing that, she knew she could no longer hate the demoness.

"What are you going to do with that gem, Yuki?"

Yuki glanced down at Rin as the child looked up at her curiously, while Jaken sniffed: "We should throw it away."

"… I'm going to hang on to it." Yuki replied, and Jaken squawked while Rin smiled and nodded.

"What? Why?!" Jaken cried, while Rin agreed: "Okay!"

"Don't just say 'okay', it is not just okay!" Jaken argued, and Rin protested: "But Master Jaken-"

Yuki left the pair as they began to bicker once more, going over to Sesshomaru instead.

"Her words bothered you." Sesshomaru stated as he continued to look out into nothing, and Yuki shrugged.

" _She_ bothers me, sometimes." Yuki returned. "But it's not her fault, and certainly doesn't warrant us leaving her to drown."

Sesshomaru glanced at her then, and Yuki met his eyes evenly.

"Come on." Yuki nudged him slightly. "I know you want to go check Kagura's story – you're just too proud to admit it."

Sesshomaru glared at her in annoyance, and Yuki raised a brow as she reminded him: "That didn't work on me even _before_ I fell in love with you. It sure isn't going to work _now_."

Sesshomaru scowled, but Yuki glanced back and – making sure neither Jaken nor Rin were watching – she quickly leant up and pressed a kiss on Sesshomaru's cheek, startling him.

Sesshomaru stared at her, while she murmured softly: "Come on, Sesshomaru. At least this could be a potential lead to Naraku."

He narrowed his eyes at her wheedling tone, but she just gave him the wide-eyed innocent puppy dog look. Sesshomaru almost sighed, but he caved – she was right, he _did_ want to go look anyway. Damn her.

* * *

 _Later that afternoon_

"So this is it. The temple Kagura spoke of." Jaken murmured in awe, as they stood in the middle of the temple grounds, bodies of slain demons littered everywhere and particularly around the dug up whole their group was currently huddled around.

"What happened?" Rin wondered as she peered into the hole while Yuki's brows furrowed.

"It seems that someone was buried here." Sesshomaru noted, and Jaken and Rin looked at him while Yuki sniffed along the grave edges.

Sesshomaru glanced at Yuki briefly before he turned away, ordering: "There's nothing for us here. Let's go."

Sesshomaru began to walk away calmly, Rin quickly following him. Yuki stood up and also made her way back, leaving Jaken to blink in confusion.

"Hm? Hey! Wait for me, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried before he tripped and fell on his face. "Wah!"

"It smelt like one of Naraku's incarnations around that grave." Yuki commented to him and he nodded once. "Do you think he took something from the body?"

"We must assume so." Sesshomaru answered and Yuki smiled.

"We?" She teased, and he glanced at her. But Yuki was surprised and pleased when he simply turned away, a small smile on his face.

"Yuki, may I ask you a question?" Rin asked suddenly, looking up at the half-demoness as they walked, and Yuki looked down at the little girl in surprise.

"Of course, Rin." Yuki answered, and Rin asked hopefully: "I was wondering if you would sing the song you've been humming lately."

"What?" Yuki asked in surprise, and Rin explained: "You've been singing a new song recently – it sounds new and it's so pretty, I was hoping you would let me hear it."

"Oh." Yuki smiled, feeling a little embarrassed and quite surprised – she hadn't even realized she'd been singing her new melody aloud. "Well…"

"Please?" Rin pleaded. "Please, Yuki?"

Yuki paused, knowing Sesshomaru was listening keenly even if he pretended to be absorbed in looking forward. It was kind of embarrassing when he could hear, considering how the song had come into fruition – and especially more so considering the latest development in their relationship.

However, Jaken interjected impatiently: "Just do it, or else Rin will continue to be loud."

"Oh, all right." Yuki agreed, before Rin could argue with Jaken. "It's not quite finished, but I'll sing what I've got so far. Okay?"

"Yes!" Rin cheered, and Yuki grinned rather nervously.

She hadn't expected to have to sing this, especially not so soon, but - considering everything that had happened recently between them all - it seemed almost apt as she began to sing while they continued on their travels once more:

 _The seasons change~_

 _Already the cold wind~_

 _Wraps around us~_

 _And sleeps inside the song of that spring~_

 _Even in this tiny hand,_

 _There could someday be strength_

 _Surpassing our own~_

 _From the day I cried beneath the ripe grapes,_

 _I started to walk~_

 _Even if my hand is small,_

 _Even if we're separated,_

 _We'll walk this road~_

 _Even this tiny hand will one day pass by us,_

 _And on the new day, a new season began~_

*A/N Song revealed! I know, it took me too long. The song is **The Palm of a Tiny Hand** , from Clannad (I know, not from Inuyasha!). And it was just such a sweet song, I felt it was perfect for Yuki's new start in love and a happier life. The link for the song is as follows: /n0ZYV4v0XIc


	55. Mark of the War Gods

The moon was bright in the sky as the group walked along the river, though thankfully it was passed the night of the full moon.

Although, truthfully, Yuki wished she had the less-sensitive ears of a human at the moment as she flattened her ears to her head in a vain attempt to drown out Jaken's singing. Deciding it was high time he let Yuki and Rin listen to 'proper' songs, Jaken had taken it upon himself to sing at the top of his lungs.

Well, _he_ called it singing - it sounded more like wailing, and Yuki wished Rin hadn't suggested they sing earlier that night.

Fortunately, however, Jaken's voice gave out at last, and the small demon coughed violently after a particularly terrible, high warble.

"Urgh, that salt air irritates my throat." Jaken mumbled as he finally stopped singing and Yuki sighed quietly in relief while Rin just walked silently beside Jaken.

Jaken glanced up at the dog demon beside him, and he finally asked: "Lord Sesshomaru, if we keep going, we'll end up at the beach."

Sesshomaru ignored him as he continued to walk forwards, not even acknowledging he'd heard Jaken, who sighed as he mumbled: "He's not listening at all."

"Master Jaken, just follow Lord Sesshomaru and we'll be fine!" Rin encouraged, having brightened up already since Jaken's 'singing'. Yuki admired her strength: _her_ head was still ringing.

"Oh, be quiet! Mind your own business." Jaken scolded petulantly, taking out his dejection at Sesshomaru's snubbing onto Rin. "No one knows Lord Sesshomaru better than me! Not even a little twerp like- ah!"

Jaken yelped as he ran into Sesshomaru's leg, having missed the fact that Sesshomaru had stopped walking. Yuki and Rin were looking at the dog demon curiously, while Jaken immediately apologized: "Please forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru! If Rin hadn't made that silly comment, I wouldn't have lost my composure-!"

"Sesshomaru?" Yuki asked, ignoring Jaken as she frowned at the dog demon staring up at the sky.

"The time has come." He answered as he watched the clouds darken ominously and deep purple lights illuminated the skies above them, coming from the very beach they were headed to.

"The time for what?" Rin asked softly as she too looked up at the sky, while Yuki asked slowly: "Sesshomaru… what is it that's causing that?"

He didn't answer immediately as he turned to look up at a cliff nearby, where purple lightning was beginning to flash.

"Sesshomaru?" Yuki asked again, and he replied with no small amount of distaste: "A so-called god."

"… Great." Yuki sighed, shaking her head. ' _Another one? I can feel a migraine coming…_ '

* * *

Sesshomaru stepped out of the forest, coming out onto the edge of the cliff where the purple lightning from before – controlled by the War Gods – had started a fire.

A fire that one of the 'Gods' was controlling right now, creating flaming birds that flew about burning everything they touched or landed on as they wrecked havoc on the people and the temple the humans had originally gathered around.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed with hatred as he saw the familiar redheaded figure standing so smugly amongst the chaos. As a particular fire bird came a little too close, Sesshomaru struck out with Tokijin, spearing the creature and destroying it.

"Hm." The War God, Kyora, turned his head to see his latest visitor as Sesshomaru stepped out of the shadows so the other male could see him.

"So, you've come at last." Kyora murmured as he turned to face Sesshomaru, the giant fan-like weapon raised just slightly in his hands.

"You can't begin to imagine how long I've waited for this moment." Kyora continued, smiling slightly at Sesshomaru. " _Lord_ Sesshomaru."

He placed special emphasis on Sesshomaru's title, clearly mocking it, but Sesshomaru's face didn't change from its cold glare as he faced the War God once more.

Kyora smirked, before he lifted his weapon as he shouted: "Crimson Demon Fan!"

A spinning whirl of fire blasted out of the fan, heading right for Sesshomaru, but the dog demon remained unmoved, even as the fires swirled around him and completely enveloped him in a terribly tornado of flames.

"Hmm." Kyora hummed appreciatively as he stared at the flaming swirl before him. "How about that? Huh?"

He frowned, tensing warily as the fiery tornado suddenly moved and shook, as though being hit from inside. Small beams of light began to shine through the flames, steadily getting stronger, while the base of the fire-tornado spun wildly as a strong demonic force pushed it away.

The fire finally exploded, dissolving away in the bright pillar of light coming form inside, and Kyora shielded his eyes with a scowl as the lights dissipated to reveal a completely unscathed Sesshomaru, glowing all over his body with the faint reddish glow of demonic power as he stared at Kyora disdainfully.

Sesshomaru's face was set as he abruptly started forwards, running at Kyora before swiping Tokijin at the War God. Kyora quickly dodged the blow, barely avoiding having his neck lobbed off, before he quickly leapt back and away as Sesshomaru brought another sharp swing down at him.

"I'll hand it to you," Kyora noted with a smirk as he extended red wings from his back so that he could remain in the air away from Sesshomaru, "that was impressive."

Sesshomaru looked up at where the War God was flying above him, the remaining fire birds coming up to flank their leader as they squawked down menacingly.

They stood in a face-off for a moment, before the birds flew down towards Sesshomaru with piercing battle screams. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he swiftly spun to cut through one of the birds as it tried to circle him, before he quickly ran a little back, giving himself space before facing the onslaught once more.

As two more fire birds tried to come at him, Sesshomaru easily swung through them, dispatching them, before he held up Tokijin before his face. The blade glowed blue as it accepted Sesshomaru's demonic aura and Sesshomaru held his sword horizontally before him as an enormous surge of light blue energy swirled behind him before forming a curled dragon.

"Dragon Strike!" Sesshomaru called as he swung Tokijin around, sending his attack straight at Kyora.

The War God didn't even have time to move before the attack was upon him and all his remaining fire birds, the attack dissolving all of them.

"Magnificent!" Kyora breathed as he laughed delightedly while his body was disintegrated in the pillar of blue demonic power. "We'll cross swords again, on Horai Island."

Sesshomaru's eyes were as tight as his voice as he demanded: "Explain yourself."

"You bear the mark of the Four War Gods." Kyora explained slyly as now only his head and neck remained of his body.

He didn't even seem to care as he smiled slightly and added: "As long as you do, your fate rests in our hands…"

With that, the God finished disintegrating and he disappeared, and Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike finally came to an end. The blue energy dissolved away, and with the disappearance of the War God, the skies began to clear once more as well.

"Hm." Sesshomaru muttered as he sheathed his sword once more, while Yuki stepped out from behind one of the smouldering trees at the edge of the forest.

She walked over to Sesshomaru, just as Rin and Jaken popped their heads up from where they too, had been hiding behind a fallen tree.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called as she jumped over the log before hurrying over to join Sesshomaru and Yuki, as Jaken did the same, calling: "Lord Sesshomaru-oh!"

Jaken yelped as he tripped over the log and fell flat on his face.

Yuki looked up at Sesshomaru, examining his face before turning to lookout at the ocean below with him as they stood at the edge of the cliff.

"Will you go after him?" Yuki asked quietly as they heard Rin and Jaken coming closer, and Sesshomaru didn't reply – but he didn't have to.

She glanced up at him again, examining him, and found her answer. But she was also puzzled and she asked carefully: "What's wrong?"

He didn't respond, just stayed staring out at the horizon with that unreadable dark look in his gold eyes, and Yuki sighed before looking back as Rin and Jaken came up behind them.

"What a shame indeed, my lord." Jaken sighed disappointedly, while Rin came up to cling onto Yuki. "You only missed him by a few seconds, but he got away!"

Jaken clenched his fist as he stomped his foot repeatedly on the ground in frustration. Yuki rolled her eyes as Sesshomaru glanced back at Jaken irritably, his eyes narrowed and his lips thinned.

"No, no, wait!" Jaken cried, quickly backtracking. "That didn't come out right! You'd never let the enemy escape, would you my lord!"

He gave a nervous laugh, while Sesshomaru's eyes returned to staring thoughtfully at the horizon. Jaken brightened as he had an idea and he cried: "I get it know! You let him go on purpose to save the pleasure of defeating him for later!"

Jaken smiled, and Yuki didn't even turn to look as Sesshomaru whirled around, his long hair flying out behind him, and then there was a loud bonk!

"You never learn, Jaken." Yuki sighed as she turned and walked around the fallen imp demon, a large red bump on his head, to follow Sesshomaru as he stalked off.

Rin paused to look down at Jaken, pitying and confused, before she simply moved to follow her other guardians as Yuki and Sesshomaru continued to walk away from the cliff.

"Sesshomaru?" Yuki asked again, looking at him uneasily. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

He didn't reply immediately, his mind wandering back to an old memory.

* * *

 _About 200 years ago_

 _"Lord Sesshomaru!"_

 _Sesshomaru turned to look at the female who had called out to him, the warrior demoness already kneeling respectfully with a male warrior demon beside her. Their weapons, a large fan that had gradient colouring to look like a flame, and a khaki-coloured thunder cannon, were held respectfully upright as they faced the young dog demon lord._

 _"Forgive the intrusion," the demoness continued when Sesshomaru just stared back at them impassively, "but I had the honour of serving your father in the past. My name is Kujaku, my lord."_

 _"And I go by the name of Saiten, my lord." The male demon added, and Sesshomaru just looked at them._

 _"It means nothing to me." He answered flatly. "My father is dead."_

 _"We are aware of that." Saiten replied carefully, and Sesshomaru stated coldly: "Then I suggest you stay away from me."_

 _He turned back to the front as he continued on his way through the rainy forest, while Kujaku cried after him: "No, please wait! Won't you at least hear us out? We came to slay the Four War Gods of Horai Island."_

 _"It was your father's dying wish!" Saiten added desperately, and that made Sesshomaru pause for a moment._

 _He stopped walking for a beat, but Sesshomaru didn't even turn around as he answered flatly: "I'm not interested."_

 _"Lord Sesshomaru!" The pair had cried as Sesshomaru continued on his way, but he hadn't looked back nor had he stopped again._

* * *

 _It was only some time later that Sesshomaru had wandered close to a beach, hearing the faint sounds of battle._

 _There were the faint cries of birds squawking, but what made Sesshomaru pause was the faint cry: "Lord Sesshomaru – forgive me!"_

 _The voice died out quickly, as though the words had been spoken with the speaker's dying breath, and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed._

 _Quickly shifting directions, Sesshomaru made his way swiftly to the beach, where he could still hear the strange bird cries, and Sesshomaru arrived just as a redheaded warrior demon started towards the fallen fan and cannon, their original owners' remains smouldering just a few feet away._

 _Sesshomaru released his poison whip instantly, sending it flying at the strange demon's back, but the demon reacted quickly, grabbing the fan and quickly using it to block Sesshomaru's attack._

 _The red-haired and red-eyed demon stood up, smirking slightly, as he noted: "What an unexpected pleasure this is."_

 _Sesshomaru stepped forward, walking closer towards the other demon as the so-called God called: "You are the Lord Sesshomaru I've heard so much about. And now, we finally meet."_

 _He smiled, and Sesshomaru stopped just a few paces away as he returned coolly: "Indeed. And you call yourself a_ God. _"_

 _"Absolutely." The demon smirked, and Sesshomaru's jaw set._

 _"Ridiculous." He stated, his gold eyes cold as he raised his claws before him._

 _With a loud cry, the demon charged at Sesshomaru, raising his newly acquired fan and Sesshomaru ran to meet the attack head on. The pair leapt up into the air, clashing briefly as they passed each other… and the demon cried out in pain as his body curved unnaturally backwards from the deadly strike Sesshomaru had landed on him._

 _Sesshomaru landed in a slight crouch, unscathed, and he didn't even turn around to look as his opponent disintegrated into flames, dying from the fatal blow against him._

 _Sesshomaru straightened from his crouch as he wondered with a frown: "What was father doing, battling these weaklings? It doesn't make any sense to me."_

 _He started forwards, when a voice noted with amusement: "My, my."_

 _Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks, glancing back over his shoulder as the demon he'd just defeated continued: "You_ are _strong."_

 _Sesshomaru turned to see the strange fire-wielding demon's head rising once more out the flames he had disintegrated into, a smirk on his face as he said darkly: "But you erred. Never underestimate the power of a God!"_

 _The head rose up, flying towards Sesshomaru, who scowled as he hit it away irritably. But he grunted, teeth clenching in surprise and pain as something hit his back not once, but four times, in swift strokes._

 _Sesshomaru staggered just a little under the force of the blow, and his fists clenched with his jaw as he slumped slightly forward, straightening slowly and painfully to glare at the War God as Koryu said ominously: "Now that you bear my mark, you will never escape me."_

 _With a laugh, the demon that Sesshomaru later learnt was called Koryu disappeared, while the ocean water swept in and carried away Kujaku and Saiten's fallen weapons._

 _Sesshomaru stood still in the aftermath of the confrontation, only his eyes sliding back over his shoulder where he could feel four, burning marks across his back._

* * *

 _In the present_

"Sesshomaru?" Yuki asked again as they walked, drawing him from his thoughts.

Jaken added nervously from behind as he and Rin caught up: "Er, Lord Sesshomaru? Tell me, are you going to slay the God who managed to get away from you?"

"… There's no need." Sesshomaru replied coolly, and Yuki raised a brow.

' _Sure you won't._ ' She thought sarcastically, while Jaken said quickly: "Just what I was thinking! You see, Rin? Why on earth did you bring it up?!"

"I didn't say a thing about it." Rin countered, and the two fell into bickering just as the wind blew.

Yuki pushed her long caramel locks back as the wind blew it across her face, before glancing at Sesshomaru… only to do a double take.

She turned her head fully to make sure she was seeing things correctly, and there was no mistaking it – revealed by his hair blowing sideways were four, shining red marks etched across Sesshomaru's back, glowing right through his clothes and armour.

Yuki glanced up in alarm at Sesshomaru, recalling what she'd heard the War God say before he'd disappeared: _"You bear the mark of the Four War Gods. As long as you do, your fate rests in our hands…"_

She didn't say anything yet, knowing Sesshomaru didn't want them to know about the scars; she would wait until she got him alone, away from Jaken and Rin.

* * *

"Show me."

Sesshomaru glanced up as Yuki stood before him, her hands on her hips as she looked down at where he was sitting, leaning against a tree.

Rin and Jaken were in the river, further upstream as they caught fish for dinner before the sun went down, and Yuki pounced on the chance to get Sesshomaru alone. She'd even roped in A-Un's help, moving the two-headed dragon with soft pleas and promises of carrots to stand so that he shielded them from Rin and Jaken's view in case they came back early.

"Show you what?" Sesshomaru asked, feigning ignorance, and Yuki replied flatly: "The innocent act really doesn't suit you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru scowled slightly, but he refused to budge, and Yuki knelt beside him.

"Why won't you show me?" She asked, blue eyes filled with worry as she stared at Sesshomaru. He avoided her eyes, looking anywhere but at her face – because, unfortunately for him, the innocent wide-eyed look on Yuki _did_ work on him.

"Sesshomaru?" Yuki pleaded, and he growled back while he closed his eyes: "It is nothing, just leave-"

He broke off abruptly with a sharp hiss as his eyes snapped open and his hand reached back to clutch his back in pain.

*A/N Eek! … Or maybe not. Also, there are going to be a few changes to this plot to include Sesshomaru and Yuki – you have been warned! :)

Also, some unfortunate news: with the summer over, I'm afraid it'll be back to one update per week again starting next week! I know I'm terrible, and after missing last week, too. But, I do wish everyone a pleasant end of the holidays and good luck on the new school term!


	56. Fire on the Mystic Island

"Sesshomaru?!" Yuki gasped, reaching for him, but he swiped at her as he snarled: "It is nothing!"

"It's not nothing!" She snapped back, starting to get angry with him. "Stop being stubborn, and let me see!"

Sesshomaru snarled at her, but she remained firm as she tugged on his shirt and armour. It was probably a testament to how much pain he was in that Yuki managed to pull him away from the tree – helped by the fact that he was curling in slightly on himself from the pain in his back – and pull his shirt down enough to see the real, burning red scars on his back.

"Sesshomaru, your back-" Yuki began, concern taking over, but Sesshomaru pulled himself from her.

The pain had gone again, but it had left him soured as he shrugged his clothing back on properly while he said coldly: "If you had wished to see me undressed, you could have simply said so."

"Shut up, this is no laughing matter." Yuki scolded as she stood up with him, facing him with her own scowl. "Sesshomaru, those scars – they're from that War God, aren't they?"

Sesshomaru looked away, and she pursed her lips.

"When are you planning to go?"

"You are not coming with me." Sesshomaru replied swiftly to Yuki's question, borderline ordering her as he stood and began to walk away.

"Like hell I'm not – it didn't look like that 'God' could be killed." Yuki argued as she followed him. "And there are _four_ of them on that island, right? You can't do it all alone."

"My goal is only the one." Sesshomaru interrupted sharply. "He has dared to slip away from me twice now."

"And you'll, what, ignore the other three?" Yuki asked, raising a brow. "If you attack one of them, I highly doubt the others will just sit back and let you kill their comrade."

"If they are so foolish as to engage me in battle, I shall destroy them too." He replied, and she scowled: "That wasn't the point."

"You will stay here." Sesshomaru commanded, his voice tight, and Yuki snapped back in exasperation: "I _will_ not!"

"Do as I say, Yuki!" He roared, whirling on her, and Yuki was momentarily taken-aback to see that Sesshomaru really was angry this time.

But she stood her ground as she countered hotly: "I promised you I'd stay with you for as long as I live, didn't I?"

"If you follow me this time, then it won't be for very long!" He snarled, and Yuki blinked.

"Are you… _worried_ about me?!" She asked, genuinely surprised, and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed angrily.

"Yuki." He said warningly, and she mimicked his tone back: "Sesshomaru."

"Do as I say!" He ordered, sounding very irritated, but Yuki countered: "We're just going in circles – either you can accept that I'm coming with you, or I'll follow you!"

"Why can you not just follow orders?" Sesshomaru hissed, and she snapped back: "Because then I'd be your servant, not-"

She broke off, turning her head and scowling off into the distance. Sesshomaru also went quiet, examining her as she took a deep breath.

"I'm worried about you, too, Sesshomaru." Yuki said finally, turning bright blue eyes back up to his gold ones. "You're strong, but you're not indestructible; even if you like to think you are."

He frowned, but she went on: "And if I let you go alone, and something happened to you, it wouldn't matter to me if I lived another two hundred years."

"You have little faith in me." He scowled, but she corrected quietly: "I have absolute faith in you. But love makes us worry, and I'd feel better if I _knew_ you were okay."

Sesshomaru scowled again but Yuki just stared at him pleadingly, pulling another puppy dog look. And finally, Sesshomaru gave in, though he warned: "You will do as I say when we get to Horai Island."

"Okay." Yuki agreed quickly, too quickly; and Sesshomaru sighed - he didn't know why he bothered ordering her to listen. She would never listen to him if she thought she was right about something.

' _If anything happened to her, at least I have Tenseiga._ ' Sesshomaru thought with a resigned sigh as Yuki ran off quickly to let Rin and Jaken know they would be gone for a bit. ' _Though if this continues, this woman may just be the death of me._ '

* * *

 _Moments later_

"… This. Is. Pathetic." Yuki fumed.

Sesshomaru actually smiled, and Yuki growled at him furiously as she snapped: "This isn't funny, Sesshomaru!"

"It _is_ , however, pathetic." He remarked instead, and Yuki wriggled angrily in his arm as he flew them closer to the island. But there was nothing she could say back to him; because he was right, and she had been right – this _was_ pathetic.

"Who decided to lock this island's time to a night of a full moon?!" Yuki shrieked, waving her arms around in frustration while her black hair blew about her human face in the breeze.

Sesshomaru chuckled – he actually _laughed_ – and Yuki whirled on him as she cried: "This isn't funny! After all that arguing we did earlier, and now this?! This is mortifying!"

Sesshomaru just smiled, having the sense not to tease her more while Yuki seethed the entire way onto the island.

Eventually, as they arrived on Horai Island, Sesshomaru dropped Yuki off in the middle of the thick forest on the island, saying firmly: "Stay well hidden."

Yuki nodded – what else was she supposed to do when they were facing a 'god'? - before reaching forward and catching his empty sleeve as he turned to go. Sesshomaru glanced back at her as she said softly: "Be careful. Please."

Sesshomaru paused, looking like he was going to argue but he stopped himself at the genuine concern in her brown eyes. Instead, he nodded and Yuki smiled. Leaning up, she quickly pressed a chaste kiss on his lips before she let him go.

Sesshomaru gave her a long look for a moment, before he turned and flew off in search of Kyora, while Yuki quickly picked a tree to settle behind as she waited.

* * *

It was perhaps less than thirty minutes later that Yuki looked up sharply. She thought she'd heard…

Yuki whirled her head around as, just a few hundred feet ahead, something came smashing down onto the forest trail, causing smoke to billow up from the attack while the ground trembled. Another one hit higher up in the trees, and Yuki realized that her hiding spot may not be effective – one unlucky shot and she'd be killed.

But she looked back up the path again in surprise as she heard a familiar voice call: "It's him!"

"Leave him to us." Another familiar male voice called, and Yuki peered around the trees and up the path to see Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Kirara, and a small group of children standing in a cluster, just as Sango said firmly: "Kagome, Shippo, take care of the children, okay?"

"Right." Kagome answered, as Miroku placed down a young girl, who ran up into Kagome's arms.

"Kagome!" Yuki called, stepping out into the path, and the group turned to her in surprise.

"Who's she?" One of two boys, clearly twins, asked, while Kagome said in surprise: "Yuki! What are you doing here?"

"Sesshomaru had a score to settle." Yuki explained as she came hurrying up, before gesturing up at the sky as she added: "No-one sent me the memo that this island's time locked."

"Ah, the night of the full moon." Sango realized as she looked up, while Miroku asked: "And Sesshomaru left you here?"

"It looked safest at the time." Yuki explained, and he nodded while Sango said: "Well, you'd better stick together with Kagome and the children. We'll take care of the guy firing cannons at us."

She nodded at Miroku, who nodded back, and Yuki watched as the pair quickly climbed on Kirara and took off.

"Come on, we'd better get moving." Kagome added, and Yuki nodded.

"Uh, who is she?" One of the children repeated, looking at Yuki.

"She's a friend." Kagome explained, and Yuki greeted kindly: "My name's Yuki. Now, let's hurry; we can all get to know each other later, okay?"

The children nodded, and the group hurried off as Yuki asked Kagome quietly: "Half-demons?"

She nodded at all of the children, who all had features that said they were clearly not human and yet, they didn't seem like full demons. Kagome nodded, and she explained quickly as they ran towards the beach: "The island was once filled with demons and humans living in peace – so naturally, there were also many half-demons."

Yuki glanced over in surprise, but stayed silent as she listened while Kagome continued: "But, apparently, that made them outcasts and vulnerable. So the island's priestess locked the island away in a pocket of time. But every fifty years, the time barrier weakened, and demons came to attack."

"The Four War Gods." Yuki realized, and Kagome nodded.

"They took over the island." Kagome explained. "The island's priestess sealed the Gods' powers in a box, and threw it into a cauldron with herself, sacrificing her life to stop the demons. The Gods have since taken over, and anyone marked with by the Four War Gods are unable to leave this island until they are freed."

"What?" Yuki gasped, and Kagome nodded as she went on: "Yeah. That's why these children are trapped here, and why we have to stop the War Gods. We got the box, and stopped the cauldron which was taking half-demons' lives, but um, the Gods took the box away."

"Is that where Inuyasha's gone, then?" Yuki asked – it would explain his absence.

"Yes." Kagome answered shortly, looking slightly annoyed.

Yuki cocked her head questioningly, and Shippo piped up: "A woman who looked like Kikyo, but dressed really strangely, took the box with the Gods' power spheres away."

"Oh…" Yuki murmured, realizing what had left Kagome so disgruntled. She could understand – jealousy, while not the most pleasant feeling, was an unfortunate companion to love.

"Inuyasha's been marked by the Gods as well. "Shippo continued. "So we have to stop the Four War Gods if we want to escape the island."

"I see." Yuki sighed. If what Kagome and Shippo were saying was true, then Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to leave either; and that made things even more complicated than they'd already become.

The group finally reached the village docks, and they urgently searched all along the water's edge for a raft. Unfortunately, the Gods had beaten them to the punch, and every single one of the precious few boats lay in pieces on the bay floor.

"See?" One of the two pessimistic twins said as they gazed down forlornly at the ocean floor. "What did I tell you? This boat hasn't been used in decades."

"Come on, Asagi!" One of the other children, a girl with small horns on her head, said to the eldest half-demon child, another girl with blue hair and pointed ears. "Let's make one!"

"Yes!" The older girl, Asagi, brightened up as she said determinedly: "We can make a new boat all by ourselves! Let's do it!"

"Right!" The younger girl agreed, also cheering up as the eldest's encouragement.

Kagome and Yuki smiled at the pair, before the former turned and ordered: "Shippo – take Dai, Roku, and Shion, and gather up some good sized logs. Try to get the ones that are straight, with the same thickness and length."

"Oh brother." One of the twins sighed while the other boy – a timid looking youngster with purple hair and small bear ears – perked up.

Still, the twins moved quickly with the third boy to go gather logs, as Shippo declared: "All right, follow me!"

He ran in the opposite direction of the children, before turning and running after them as he cried: "Hey! You're supposed to listen to your boss!"

Yuki chuckled, while Kagome turned to the remaining three girls as she said: "Moega and Ai, go and find rope or pieces of fabric that we can use to tie the logs."

The two younger girls nodded, saying: "'Kay!" before running off, and Kagome turned to the eldest half-demon child as she said: "Asagi, you can help me and Yuki make the raft, okay?"

"Right!" The girl nodded, her face filled with determination and Yuki smiled to herself. This girl – possibly because she was the eldest and so was forced to take on the responsibility of looking after the other children – was nevertheless strong-willed and resilient.

' _They all are._ ' Yuki mused to herself as she glanced around at the other children hurrying to pull their weights. It reminded her of when she was younger with Inuyasha; sometimes brave and sometimes cowardly, but always sticking together as they slowly learnt tough life lessons at early ages.

' _Inuyasha…_ ' Yuki thought as she looked up at the moon before going to help Kagome and Asagi. ' _… Sesshomaru._ '

* * *

Elsewhere, far up the mountain, Sesshomaru walked out into the opening of a cave, which turned out to be no cave at all – instead, it was a large cavern inside the volcanic mountain, with an elevated stone temple carved inside.

The temple was old, the stones cracked and covered in thick vines and undergrowth; but it appeared someone had been here earlier, as the top of the temple was tilted, as though something had crashed it down, and it was still smouldering slightly from the fires that had apparently once burnt inside it.

"Lord Sesshomaru; I've been waiting for you."

Kyora's voice sing-songed down towards him as Sesshomaru stepped up to the base of the temple stairways.

He looked up where Kyora stood perched on the top of the large round temple, which looked almost like a giant stone cauldron, and Sesshomaru drew Tokijin as he stopped at the base of the cauldron.

"Excellent." Kyora murmured, a wide smile on his face. "I will gladly be your opponent."

He twirled the Crimson Demon Fan in the air before bringing it sharply down and stabbing it into the cauldron. Instantly, flames exploded everywhere, increasing the heat inside the cavern and causing pillars of fire to dance everywhere.

Instantly, Sesshomaru sensed the change – Kyora had gotten stronger than before, as though his full potential had been released. The small jewel embedded in Kyora's forehead glowed as he yelled out a battle cry, and Sesshomaru saw it was bigger than before, now looking like a large red pearl in the center of the demon's forehead and confirming his theory.

But, Sesshomaru thought grimly as he raised Tokijin, it also meant that now he had a chance to end this once and for all.

So he held Tokijin before his face as he leapt up to meet Kyora, and the God flew down to meet him. Their weapons clashed before they both pushed back and landed at the cauldron base but at the top of the stairs. The pair continued to exchange blows as they dueled atop the temple, neither gaining an advantage as they continued to spar.

Kyora hit Sesshomaru's Tokijin with his fan, using the motion from Sesshomaru's block to launch himself up into the air, and he twirled high up in the sky as he cried: "Birds of Fire!"

Flaming birds erupted from his fan, the flock flying with loud screeches down towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru swiftly cut through each and every one that came close to him as he ran forwards.

Kyora yelled as he brought himself flying down, his fan raised, and Sesshomaru dodged out of the way as Kyora brought the weapon down with a crash right where Sesshomaru had been standing moments before.

Sesshomaru quickly retaliated, swinging Tokijin at Kyora, and the demon neatly dodged it as he jumped back, avoiding the sharp blade. Sesshomaru leapt after him, thrusting his sword, and Kyora leapt back once more as Tokijin hit the ground harmlessly.

Kyora smirked before he launched himself forward once more, his forehead glowing red as his demonic energy surged up into the fan, and Sesshomaru leapt back and out of the way as Kyora speared the fan into the ground once more, missing Sesshomaru.

The force of the attack caused the stone to crack, and the two demons face each other as the stone between them broke, falling to the ground below with a loud crash that shook the whole cavern.

"Isn't this exciting, Sesshomaru?" Kyora asked, his voice a little breathless with his elation.

Sesshomaru just looked back at him coolly, his expression icy as Kyora continued: "We're kindred spirits, you and I."

"You are out of your mind." Sesshomaru returned flatly, raising Tokijin as he charged at Kyora once more.

The God easily avoided the thrust by doing a backflip into the air, and he grabbed Sesshomaru's outstretched hand. The dog demon to grunted as Kyora's demonic aura forced his hand to stay in place for the moment while the demon balanced upside down before Sesshomaru's face tauntingly.

"We feel joy when we are fighting," Kyora murmured, his voice almost caressing his words as he balanced before Sesshomaru, "and we feel alive when we are killing!"

Sesshomaru's eyes were flinty as he glared back at Kyora while the God asked rhetorically: "What is different between you and me?"

"Do not compare me to a pathetic wretch such as yourself!" Sesshomaru snarled back, before breaking Kyora's hold on him as he threw the God off, sending Kyora vaulting through the air.

*A/N I know that Tenseiga doesn't work the way Sesshomaru thinks, but remember, he doesn't know its limitations yet! Also, I know that in the movie you can see Sesshomaru's scars over his armour but that seemed really weird to me so I changed it… (Though I don't deny it was also partly fueled by the idea of having Yuki pull Sesshomaru's shirt off). Finally, song of the day: **Song of parting** from this Inuyasha movie. The link is: /d4ghZvvpMY8


	57. Four War Gods

Kyora quickly righted himself and launched himself back at Sesshomaru, and the pair clashed weapons once more. They pressed in close, trying to push the other as they leaned their weights onto their respective weapons.

Sesshomaru threw Kyora off and swung again, but the God was quick-footed and he swiftly leapt into the air and away. Sesshomaru chased the other demon, throwing blows and thrusts at the God while Kyora leapt about as he dodged Sesshomaru's relentless attacks.

Finding his own opening as he soared high into the air, Kyora shouted; "Crimson fan!"

A blast of fire and demonic energy came down around Sesshomaru, and he glanced over as flames flew up around him all around the base of the temple while Kyora laughed from his place atop the stone cauldron: "Then tell me how we're different?!"

Flames flew up around him as well, licking the stones, and setting the whole temple on fire. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and he raised his sword before his body, held at a perfect horizontal line as he replied flatly: "I have no reason to explain anything to you."

Blue energy sparked along Tokijin's blade, and Sesshomaru hissed: "Dragon Strike."

The energy whipped up and around, flying up the cauldron but seeping out before it reached Kyora. Sesshomaru then twisted his wrist and stabbed Tokijin sharply into the ground, grunting with the effort as he released his energy through the sword and the attack flew up through the stone.

"What's the matter?" Kyora laughed as the attack disappeared midway up the cauldron. "Is that the best you can do?!"

But as the mocking words left his mouth, a bright blue light grew around him, coming from beneath his feet. Kyora's eyes widened and he screamed as Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike seared him, surging through the cauldron and starting to make the entire mountain shake with its power.

Sesshomaru straightened as he stated coldly: "I seek nothing more than to battle the most powerful beings alive, which excludes the lowly likes of you."

He sheathed his sword as he turned and walked out, while Kyora was destroyed by his Dragon Strike right before Sesshomaru's attack also blew up the entire cauldron, causing the entire cavern to collapse in a shower of rock and fire, while a single red ball flew off into the sky before disappearing in flames.

Sesshomaru didn't even look back as he walked calmly away; and as he did, one of the burning marks on Sesshomaru's back disappeared, leaving only three more.

A noise out by the sea made his head turn, and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed when he saw it's cause…

* * *

 _Down in the village docks_

Yuki knotted another piece of rope over the latest log that Dai and Roku had brought, while Shion helped Kagome fix the first log tightly in place as Asagi and Moegi worked on another log.

Little Ai walked by, carrying more pieces of fabric, when she suddenly gasped as she stared at Asagi's back.

"Asagi!" Ai cried, and Asagi looked up questioningly. "One of the marks on your back is gone!"

"Huh?!" Asagi gasped, while the other children all turned as well in surprise.

"Is it really?" Asagi cried as she glanced over her shoulder, before crawling over to check Shion's back as Moegi checked her own.

The twins, Dai and Roku were checking each other's for confirmation as well, as Asagi gasped: "Hey, you're right!"

"One of the Four War Gods must have been killed!" Kagome gasped, while Yuki wondered if it was Sesshomaru, and it had been Kyora that had been killed.

"But only one of them." One of the twins said glumly as he looked at his own back where there were still three more scars.

"Meaning there's still three of them left." His brother agreed just as glumly, and instantly the mood fell again.

"You two had to be so pessimistic." Yuki said as she shook her head at the two boys, before looking up as Ai came up, hands clasped as she asked worriedly: "Kagome, Yuki; we'll be safe, won't we?"

Kagome didn't even hesitate as she smiled and nodded, saying firmly: "Yes; I'm sure of it."

"We won't let those so-called Gods get you. Any of you – and that's a promise." Yuki agreed, and Kagome took the little girl's shoulders, giving them a comforting squeeze as she said firmly: "Now then, we're almost done. Get back to work."

The children nodded, their faces relaxing and filling with hope once more.

"Shion," Asagi ordered with an encouraging pat on the back, "go get us some rope."

"'Kay!" The boy agreed, getting up and starting off while the others all turned back to the raft.

Shion suddenly let out a sharp gasp, sounding terrified, and Yuki and Asagi turned as the latter began in surprise: "What's wrong, Shio- ah!"

The girl gasped too, while Yuki's eyes narrowed as she saw the long, blue-haired male demon warrior seated right across from the trembling half-demon boy. What had to be one of the War Gods was smiling slightly, looking like a shark before its prey as he held one of his large twin swords casually against his shoulder while the he leaned on the other one.

"Ryura." Kagome murmured, sounding worried, while the demon with the large blue pearl on his forehead smirked menacingly.

"What are you doing over there?" Ryura asked casually, and Shion swayed.

"Ah!" The others gasped while Yuki darted forward quickly to catch the child as he fainted from shock.

"Shion!" Kagome cried as she also hurried over to check on the boy.

Yuki glanced up as Ryura taunted casually: "Come now, there's no point trying to run away from this island. As long as you have even one mark on your back, you can't leave."

"You know, I'm getting sick of hearing that." Yuki snapped as she held Shion protectively, while Asagi and Moegi ran up on either side of her and Kagome as well.

Ryura's smile just widened condescendingly, and if Yuki hadn't been used to hanging around Sesshomaru and meeting Naraku so often, that cold smile might have made her shiver. As it was, her glare just darkened as she glowered at the demon. Unfortunately, he seemed to find it more amusing.

Shion stirred then, and Yuki looked down as the boy opened his eyes, and said as tears welled up in his hazel eyes: "Sorry. Please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive and nothing to apologize for, Shion." Yuki answered firmly, reassuring the kind but timid boy, while Kagome turned to Ryura as she yelled angrily: "You already got what you wanted from this island! Leave us alone now!"

Ryura laughed, amused by the two women before him and he chuckled: "Not just one, but _two_ girls with spirit! I like that."

Yuki bristled, as did Kagome who snapped: "And you know what? I _detest_ guys like you! You're a coward who loves picking on children."

"I second that!" Yuki added, her scowl mirroring Kagome's, and Shippo added as he jumped in to stand at the front of their group protectively: "Me too! You are twisted! Eep!"

He flinched as Ryura stood up, and all the half-demon children flinched as well in fear.

But Yuki and Kagome held their grounds, as Yuki said firmly: "We know already that one of the other Gods was defeated. You're obviously not invincible, despite how pompously you act."

"So just you watch!" Kagome added sharply. "Inuyasha will take down every last one of you!"

"Damn." Ryura sighed as he took a step forward. "What bad luck."

He tapped his sword lightly on his shoulder as he said, mockingly: "Two human women and a bunch of half-demons. There's no fun in this at all."

He smirked as he looked at them, and Yuki growled while Shippo snapped: "Hey! I'm a full fledged demon!"

Ryura just flicked his wrist, bringing his sword lightly down. The movement sent up a strong gust of wind, sending Shippo flying back and the others all tried to brace themselves but it was useless as they too were flung back across the docks.

"Urgh." Yuki groaned as she struggled up onto her elbows, and she glanced over sharply as Ryura stalked towards them with both swords readied, stating: "We made a mistake last time with Kanade, by allowing her to live."

Yuki clenched her teeth as she alone managed to struggle onto her knees while the others all remained lying on the ground and unable to move. Ryura came closer as Kagome stirred and looked up, right as Ryura stopped before her and said with a wicked smile: "We should have eliminated the priestess with the spiritual powers without any hesitation!"

"Leave her alone." Yuki snapped viciously as she crawled protectively before Kagome, while the girl stared up at Ryura with clenched teeth.

"No, Yuki-" Kagome urged, grabbing her friend's arm, while Yuki snapped at Ryuyra: "Pick on someone your own size!"

"Someone… like you?" He asked, smirking, and Yuki's jaw locked.

If only… but there was no point thinking of what ifs. She was human for the night, and that was that. But she'd be damned if she let this 'God' kill Kagome on her watch.

"Yeah, someone like me!" She shouted defiantly. "Why, you afraid you'll lose?"

Ryura raised a brow before he smiled.

"As you wish."

Yuki didn't even have time to react before he'd stuck his sword into the ground and reached forward, hauling her up bodily before throwing her across the length of the dock.

"Yuki!" Kagome cried, while Yuki yelped as she crashed into one of the poles holding up the village huts, and landed at the base of the pole with a thud.

"Urgh." Yuki winced, while Kagome turned to Ryura and shouted: "That's no way to treat a lady, you brute!"

"Jealous?" Ryura asked with a smirk. "Don't worry – you're next!"

He swiped his sword again, and Kagome yelped as she was thrown back once more by a strong blast of wind. She crashed into the same pole as Yuki, landing with a similar thud beside the other girl as Yuki struggled up to her knees.

She cried out in pain, however as Ryura grabbed her by her long dark hair, hauling her head back while he placed his foot heavily down on Kagome's back, making her grunt as he held her firmly in place under his boot.

"Oh, no!" Asagi gasped as she finally managed to get back up on her knees. "Kagome! Yuki!"

"I'll take _very_ good care of the children." Ryura sneered at the two women. "Don't you two worry about that."

Yuki grit her teeth as Ryura lifted his sword above her head first… when Roku's voice called out: "Hey, Ryura!"

The God paused, sword still in the air as he looked over to see both half-demon twins standing a little ways away, their tops peeled back to reveal their bare backs… and only two scars.

"Look at this!" Roku taunted. "Another mark disappeared! Only two left."

"The Four War Gods weren't that tough after all!" Dai added mockingly, while Ryura lowered his sword slowly as he simultaneously let of Yuki's hair.

She fell forwards, still weakened from hitting her head on the wooden pole, while Shippo cried in alarm: "Hey, come on! Don't get him any angrier than he already is!"

"They're right."

Shippo stared in shock as Moegi stood up as well, saying firmly: "The Four War Gods are weak!"

"Moegi!" Asagi said sternly and with a frown, but Ai piped up as well as she shouted at Ryura with both tiny fists clenched: "Get away from Kagome and Yuki!"

Asagi seemed to catch on at last to what they were doing, and she stood up as well, shouting loudly and proudly at Ryura: "We are not afraid of you anymore! Time to leave our island!"

"Yes." Shippo shrieked to himself as even Shion stood up, saying determinedly: "Leave our island now!"

"It's all over!" Shippo squealed, but Ryura just said coldly: "Lucky for you, you're all too insignificant to inspire my wrath."

He released another blast of wind, and Shippo cried: "Transform!"

His body shifted quickly into his most common pink blob form, shielding all the children with his much larger frame as he took the brunt of the blow.

"Shippo!" The children cried as they crowded around the injured demon.

"Is everyone all right?" Shippo asked, glancing to the side as Ai clutched onto him, and the small half demon child nodded as she said sweetly: "We're all fine. Thank you, Shippo."

Shippo blushed, before he gasped: "Huh?" as he heard another gust of wind start to blow.

He turned just in time to see Ryura about to release another attack… when suddenly a hand reached over and stabbed the War God in the side.

"Argh!"

Ryura shouted in pain, accidentally releasing his attack early and causing it to go wide, missing the children. He spun around, kicking Yuki viciously and sending her flying backwards, while he ripped Tsume out of his side.

"Yuki!" Shippo cried as the girl landed with a thud, while Ryura glanced down at his bleeding side, and Kagome struggled up on her knees as she also yelled: "Yuki!"

"You wench." Ryura snarled as he turned enraged eyes on Yuki. "You'll pay for that. Die!"

He raised his sword, about to let loose a finishing blow on the human woman, when suddenly he stiffened. Ryura glanced to the side before leaping into the air, just in time to avoid being hit by a bright yellow wave of energy.

"Huh?!" Shippo and the children gasped, also turning to look before they brightened as Inuyasha stood, Tetsusaiga drawn, as he glared viciously at Ryura.

"It's Inuyasha!" Ai and Asagi cried in delight, while Shippo's eyes filled with relieved tears.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo cried in delight, turning back into his regular form, but Inuyasha didn't return the sentiment.

In fact, the half-demon was livid as he ran down the docks, snarling ferociously: "Get away from Yuki and Kagome, Ryura!"

Ryura's eyes narrowed as well as he leapt up into the air as well, meeting Inuyasha as the half-demon launched himself into the air, shouting: "You're fighting me!"

The two crossed blades midway, landing on the docks as they leant in fiercely. They exchanged a few blows and parries, before Ryura jumped back slightly and released another of his wind attacks.

Inuyasha easily avoided it, before he launched himself back at Ryura as he drove the battle away from his friends.

"You really think you can defeat the Four War Gods?" Ryura snarled as they dueled. "Don't make me laugh!"

He swiped at Inuyasha, the force of the blow sending Inuyasha flying down and he crashed into a hut right by Kagome, where the human girl had hurried over to Yuki's side.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped, but Inuyasha growled: "Gods? Forget it."

He stood up from the ruins of the hut as he spat: "You're just fooling yourselves!"

Inuyasha launched another attack on Ryura, running at him and clashing blades once more. The half-demon children all ran over to Kagome and Yuki, just as the latter stirred and opened her eyes.

"Yuki!" Kagome sighed in relief while the girl winced as she sat up, only to be attacked by Ai as the child hugged her tightly.

"Ai?" Yuki asked, before she looked up as she heard Inuyasha yell: "Wind Scar!"

They looked over, just as Ryura snarled: "Dragon Scale!"

He blocked the Wind Scar with his defensive move, and Inuyasha sneered as he countered: "Oh, yeah? Adamant Barrage!"

Spears of adamant flew through the air, but Ryura blocked that two as he crossed his swords to block his body while the dragon scales on his forearms prevented his hands from being pierced by the spears.

"How naïve." Ryura murmured as he lowered his swords. "You have no idea who you are dealing with."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he stared to move into a defensive position but he was already too late – Ryura swung his swords, and the very earth around Inuyasha broke as he was sent flying up into the air before he was thrown back into the docks.

Kagome and the children gasped, while Yuki's eyes tightened as Inuyasha slowly got back onto his feet, before he launched himself once more at Ryura.

Ryura easily blocked the move, throwing Inuyasha back down into the docks with such force the Inuyasha landed with a crash that sent up a cloud of dust. Yuki's jaw clenched as Inuyasha threw himself up again at Ryura, and again, charging back at the God each time he was thrown back.

"Inuyasha..." She whispered, and Kagome murmured worriedly: "Come on…"

"Hang in there, Inuyasha." Asagi whispered anxiously, while Ai said with firm belief: "You can do it. Don't give up, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha skid along the ground again but he quickly launched back at Ryura, and Dai murmured as they all watched the fight: "Keep on him…"

Roku nodded, while Shion murmured encouragingly: "You can do it. Come on!"

But Inuyasha was thrown back again, and this time he hit a stone cliff, hitting the stone with such force he created a crater in it before he fell collapsed, exhausted.

"Hmph." Ryura noted as he sheathed his twin swords behind his back. "That was more interesting than I expected."

The watching group gasped; except Yuki who scowled… and Dai and Roku, who's eyes steeled. The twins reached forward each grabbing a log and the others looked over in shock and terror – at least, in Shippo's case – as the twins charged at Ryura with their 'weapons'.

*A/N I've had people question why Yuki always seems to turn human on important occasions. The first reason is really simple – you would not believe how many fights in Inuyasha happen under a full moon O.O Secondly, there is a big reason I've been keeping Yuki human on certain nights… so I ask that you all be the patient people you guys clearly are to stick with me until now! Thank you all! Song of the day, **The Wasteland's Miracle** from Aikatsu Stars. Suggestion courtesy of my reader Rainbow Stars! The link is: /cGQ9J0DzCho


	58. The End of Horai Island

"Are you crazy?!" Shippo cried as the other children charged courageously too, running at Ryura. "You can't win!"

Yuki and Kagome exchanged looks before also charging, as Shippo cried: "Don't do it!"

' _Never underestimate a half-demon._ ' Yuki thought to herself as Dai smashed his log across Ryura's back shouting: "Die!"

Ryura glared, turning to them as Roku came up with his log raised. Before Roku could even try, Ryura released another powerful blast of wind, sending most of them flying back once more… except Yuki.

Born from sheer years of training and experience, she'd already started to notice the pattern to his movements and anticipated his move. So when Ryura sent his wind at the group, Yuki had already circled him, and she used his momentary distraction to dart in, roll to grab Tsume lying on the ground, before righting herself much closer to Ryura than before.

Ryura saw her and dodged, but not before Yuki had already thrown Tsume. The blade twirled, spinning around Ryura's wrist and wrapping the end of one of Yuki's ribbons tightly around his forearm.

"What foolish trick-?" Ryura began in annoyance, but Yuki shouted sharply: "Inuyasha, now!"

Ryura's eyes widened, and he turned in surprise as Inuyasha – who'd struggled heavily onto his feet when he'd heard the children's fierce attempt to fight for their freedom – swung his sword.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped, while Asagi cheered: "He's okay!"

"Ryura, you're mine!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged, the wind picking up all around him.

Ryura smirked, lifting his swords, to meet Inuyasha's as Yuki ran out of the way. The air around the two fighting males exploded with bright yellow light as Tetsusaiga clashed with Ryura's swords.

"Yuki!" Inuyasha shouted, and she threw her whole body weight into tugging on her ribbon sharply even as she threw Kiba. Ryura's arm jerked to the side, caught off guard by the suddenness of the move, before his eyes widened as Kiba came flying through the small gap that had been created when his arm had moved. The sword hit his armour right over the breastplate, though it failed to imbed itself as Yuki's weakened throw failed to have Kiba break Ryura's armour.

"What-?" Ryura began but Inuyasha yelled as he doubled his attack at that precise moment, breaking passed Ryura's swords and pushing down on Kiba's adamant encrusted blade at the same time.

Kiba pierced Ryura, strengthened by the adamant and the powerful demon fang it was sealed with, while Tetsusaiga's demonic aura tore at the rest of Ryura's body.

Ryura screamed as the combined power of Inuyasha's attack with Kiba stabbed in his heart finally destroyed him, causing him to explode in a pillar of fire. A small ball of blue light drifted out before vanishing as the wind and fire died down, leaving nothing behind.

The children's eyes were huge as they gaped while Yuki sagged, collapsing to her knees s Inuyasha huffed: "Just one left. Hm?"

"Huh?!" They all gasped as the entire island began to shake, and tremble.

"Oh no!" Yuki gasped as the whole island started to flood, tilting precariously as it began to tip and sink on one side.

"Ah!" The children cried, Ai clinging onto Asagi while the twins watched with pale faces.

Far above, Sango and Miroku watched from atop Kirara as the last remaining God – the giant, turtle demon Gora – began to fire openly on the island in a rage, causing explosions and fires to erupt everywhere.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha wondered, when Miroku called: "Inuyasha!"

They all looked up as Sango and Miroku flew down on Kirara, the demon slayer explained tensely: "Gora is attacking the island."

"He must be planning to sink the whole place." Miroku agreed as they landed before their friend. "But-"

"Keh!" Inuyasha interrupted with a huff, as he placed his hands defiantly on his hips. "So I'll just beat the hell out of that overgrown turtle-"

"DRAGON STRIKE!"

The whole group started in surprise as a familiar, enormous, blue dragon-shaped attack erupted over the sea where Gora had been, before there was a bellowing roar accompanied by a giant explosion as the huge turtle demon exploded.

"What the?!" Inuyasha gaped while Dai said, impressed: "That was incredible."

"What was that?" Asagi wondered, and Miroku explained: "As I was going to say – Sesshomaru arrived to help us defeat Jura, and he was heading for Gora when we came to warn you, Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru did?" Yuki asked in pleasant surprise as Inuyasha's ear twitched irritably, and Asagi questioned curiously: "Who is that?"

"Inuyasha's brother." Kagome explained, while Inuyasha raised a fist.

SMACK!

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku, who rubbed the bump on his head in pain. "Now that guy's gonna claim all the credit!"

Yuki, Kagome, and Sango all sweat-dropped while Miroku protested and Inuyasha yelled, and Shippo sighed: "Idiot. Hm?"

The young demon looked up as he heard a faint whooshing noise, before Shippo squealed in surprise as Sesshomaru flew down before them. The dog demon landed right beside Yuki, who brightened while Kagome - who saw her reaction – cocked her head in confusion.

Inuyasha had a much less pleased reaction as he growled: "Sesshomaru! When did you get here?"

Yuki rolled her eyes at him while Kagome whacked him on the head as she pointed out: "How else do you think Yuki got here?"

"Oh yeah…" Inuyasha muttered, before glancing at Yuki as he asked: "Why _are_ you here anyway?"

"Gee, thanks." She muttered sarcastically, shaking her head at him. "If you must know, we came here after the War Gods."

"What, does _he_ have a mark too?" Inuyasha scoffed derisively, nodding at Sesshomaru, who returned with equal disdain: "Silence, Inuyasha."

"Are you sure they're brothers?" Asagi asked skeptically, as Inuyasha bristled and snapped at Sesshomaru: "What? Do you have something you want to say to my face?"

"Yup, we're sure." Kagome and Yuki sighed, while Miroku and Sango watched the brothers as Inuyasha argued and Sesshomaru ignored his younger brother, instead opting to stare at the ocean with a frown.

"But how come even after he killed Gora-" Dai began and Roku ended: "-there's still one mark to go?"

"Huh?" Yuki asked sharply, looking at the twins' backs to see that there was still indeed one mark left.

"What does that mean?" Kagome wondered worriedly, when Inuyasha suddenly stiffened, head snapping to the side sharply just as the rest of them heard it too – a faint crackling noise.

"So, they survived." Sesshomaru growled distastefully, and Yuki's eyes widened as they saw four spheres of light – red, grey, blue, and purple – flying up into the sky, zooming together before they combined in a bright light.

Purple-blue lightning flashed before spearing down on the earth, cracking the ground and sending dust flying as it destroyed everything in its path where it hit.

"Gr." Inuyasha growled, tensing, while Sesshomaru's hand moved to rest on Tokijin's hilt.

The group all stared up as the clouds in silence, light and smoke cleared to reveal a large ominous demon flying just above the ocean waves.

The demon had three heads – Kyora's, Ryura's, and Jura's – while its body was like that of Jura's, thick and wide, though it was covered in Ryura's dragon scales and Gora's thick hide. The demon was also wielding Ryura's double swords in his second pair of hands underneath its first pair of longer, clawed arms while its back was like that of Gora's shell.

Yuki glanced up at Sesshomaru as he stared with narrowed eyes at the War God, while Miroku and Sango stood behind Inuyasha with their own weapons held ready, and Inuyasha growled as he stepped forward with Tetsusaiga raised: "Finally we get a look at that thing's true form."

He turned and called sharply: "Kagome!"

"Hm? What is it?" Kagome asked from where she was with the half-demon children to the Yuki's side, and Inuyasha said impatiently: "Don't just stand there, let's go!"

"I don't have my bow and arrows, remember?" Kagome called back and Yuki's head whipped around incredulously while Inuyasha jerked to a halt as he did remember.

"What?!" Yuki cried, while Sesshomaru glanced over before looking back at the War God as Inuyasha called back sharply: "Well, just, figure something out, okay?!"

"Sure easy for you to say." Kagome muttered, while Yuki asked: "How come you don't have your sacred arrows?"

"Inuyasha broke all of them when he blew open the cauldron." Roku explained with a sigh.

Yuki face-palmed while Shippo added morosely: "I can turn into a bow, but I can't turn into an arrow."

"Oh boy." Dai sighed.

"Hey, help me out." Kagome said urgently as she turned to the children. "Do you guys see anything that I could use as an arrow?"

Yuki meanwhile turned to Sesshomaru as she said anxiously: "What should we do-?!"

She broke off as the War God began to attack, firing balls of electric energy.

"Ah!" Yuki gasped, before Sesshomaru yanked her into his embrace and quickly took off as the War God also let loose electric lightning that shot out everywhere, destroying everything in its path.

"GAH!" The others yelped as they all moved for cover, Inuyasha getting thrown back as he tried to deflect one of the energy balls with Tetsusaiga while the others ran for cover away from the lightning.

"Ah!" Shippo cried as one attack came close to him and the children, and Yuki looked down in alarm.

"Hey, wait Sesshomaru, those kids-!" Yuki began, but she yelped as another attack came by, barely missing her and Sesshomaru while he swung sharply to the side to avoid the blast.

"Kirara!" Sango cried from below, and Kirara moved swiftly at Sango's order to protect the children instead, covering them and Shippo while Sango used Hiraikotsu to shield herself.

"Ugh!" Yuki gasped as she shielded her face and held on for all she was worth as Sesshomaru leapt about, barely dodging all the attacks.

Inuyasha wasn't so lucky, as he was hit and knocked back, and the War God laughed as he shouted: "Run, Sesshomaru! Hide, Inuyasha! The game is just beginning!"

Sesshomaru growled, but he was busy trying to keep Yuki out of harm's way, while Inuyasha snarled: "Dammit!"

"Sesshomaru, you can't fight while you keep carrying me." Yuki said urgently, but he ignored her as the War God laughed before he raised one sword, gathering up a tremendous source of energy before unleashing it all in a purplish-blue lightning storm.

"Sesshomaru, look out!" Yuki gasped as Sesshomaru's jaw clenched, and he quickly landed, placing Yuki behind him as he drew Tokijin and blocked the attack just before one of the lightning bolts hit them.

"Gah!" Inuyasha yelled as he barely managed to block another one that went his way, though he was thrown back once more.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted, before he was forced to duck as well as another bolt went flying over his head and cut its way all around them.

"AH!" They all yelled, covering their heads while Yuki clutched onto Sesshomaru as the dog demon grit his teeth while fighting the onslaught.

Sesshomaru abruptly thrust Tokijin sideways, releasing his own attack. It successfully threw off all the bolts coming in their way for a moment, and Yuki peered around Sesshomaru to see how the others were faring.

Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Kagome were fine if a bit battered, and Inuyasha was still standing so at least that was something. But Yuki frowned as she realized… where were the kids and Shippo?

Sesshomaru suddenly tensed, and Yuki looked forward once more before she also braced herself as another onslaught began coming their way.

"Dragon Strike!"

Sesshomaru released another explosive attack, and the attack blasted its way across, breaking apart all of the War God's attacks as it went. But even though it hit the War God, it didn't even faze it, making Sesshomaru clench his jaw while Yuki murmured anxiously: "Their hide is too strong."

"Wind Tunnel!"

The pair glanced over to see Miroku release his wind tunnel in an attempt to suck in the War God, but the demon retaliated quickly by using Kyora's power and releasing a fireball from Ryura's sword.

"Miroku!" Yuki yelled in concern as he cried out in pain after sucking in the flames.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha echoed Yuki's call as he ran to check on his friend, while above Sango flew over the War God as she cried: "Hiraikotsu!"

The War God smirked as it caught the demon slayer's weapon easily, before turning and throwing it far away and leaving Sango defenseless.

"Sango!" Yuki cried, clutching Sesshomaru's side, and his eyes narrowed.

Sheathing Tokijin, Sesshomaru threw his poison whip, catching the War God's sword before he could attack Sango and Kirara. Sesshomaru pulled sharply, dragging the sword away from Sango while the demon slayer quickly made her escape.

Yuki sighed in relief and was about to say thanks to Sesshomaru for saving her friend, when Sesshomaru's jaw clenched and he grabbed her before taking off quickly as the enraged War God shot a cannon-like blast at them.

"AH!" Yuki yelped as she clung on tight while Sesshomaru dodged the attacks quickly, unable to draw his sword while he was carrying Yuki.

"You bastard! Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged at the War God, his attack forcing the demon to cease fire on Sesshomaru; only to fire at Inuyasha, sending the half demon flying back with a yell.

"Sesshomaru, down there!" Yuki urged, pointing to where Kagome had just crawled out from under some rubble.

Sesshomaru landed quickly, glancing back at the War God while Yuki asked Kagome: "Kagome, are you all right?"

"Yeah." The girl coughed, and Yuki nodded before turning to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, go – I can look after myself, and we won't get anywhere if you're too busy worrying about me." She urged, and Sesshomaru glanced at her before he nodded once and leapt up into the air.

Kagome stared as Yuki watched Sesshomaru go anxiously, and she began: "Yuki, what-?"

She was cut off as voices called: "Kagome! Yuki!"

The pair turned, and their eyes widened in surprise to see the children and Shippo running towards them from the mountain forest.

"Shippo!" Kagome called, when Yuki looked up and cried: "Kagome!"

She grabbed the other girl out of the way as a blast of electric energy blew right before them, all of them shielding their faces from the blast.

"You okay?" Yuki asked as they straightened once more, and Kagome nodded: "Yeah."

She then turned to the children as they ran up, asking worriedly: "Is everyone all right?"

"Where did you guys go?" Yuki added worriedly, and her question was answered as Dai and Roku held up a bow and arrow each.

"Kagome, look." Ai said excitedly as the two stared in shock, while Dai and Roku held out the bow and arrow to Kagome. "We found this!"

"Found it?" Kagome repeated incredulously, and Yuki asked in similar shock: "Where did on earth did you find a bow and arrow?"

"The fireflies showed me the way!" Shion explained excitedly.

It meant nothing to Yuki, who continued to stare blankly, but it apparently meant something to the others as the children all beamed while Kagome repeated wonderingly: "Fireflies…?"

A crash from behind them reminded them of the battle, and they all turned to look just as Sesshomaru dodged a swipe from the War God while Inuyasha wasn't so lucky and he went crashing down into the ground. The force of the blow caused him to crash on the ground and continue to tumble backwards, finally skidding to a halt not too far from where their little group was huddled.

"Inuyasha!" Yuki gasped, while Kagome ran over to the fallen half-demon with her bow and arrow in hand.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said worriedly as she knelt down beside the half-demon, helping him struggle back up onto his knees. Yuki meanwhile looked back up at the sky, and she gasped.

"Ah, look out!" Yuki cried, before she shielded herself as another wave of lightning strikes came their way.

The blast bypassed her and the children… and went straight for Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Yuki yelled, and Sesshomaru also looked over sharply, pausing for a brief moment while Inuyasha grit his teeth as he raised Tetsusaiga in an attempt to protect himself and Kagome.

He was too weakened however, and Inuyasha was thrown back together with Kagome as the attack blew up in front of his face.

"Ah!" Their friends cried, and the children covered their mouths in fear while Yuki screamed: "Inuyasha!"

The half-demon didn't move from where he lay, exhausted, while Kagome barely stirred at his side. Yuki clutched her hands in worry, and she was about to start towards her friends when something bright caught her eye.

She turned, and her eyes widened in surprise as a whole swarm of bright, green fireflies came swirling out of the forests, heading for Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Mother…" Shion gasped as one firefly went passed him, and the other children also watched wide-eyed.

Yuki could feel the warmth (the deep-down, soul-warming kind) coming from the presence of the fireflies and she drew in a sharp breath as she realized what they had to be. What the children had meant by the fireflies leading the way – and what this meant for them.

And as the realization hit her, the first rays of dawn broke out over the horizon.

*A/N Song of the day: **Song of parting (English cover)** from Inuyasha. I gave the Jap version last time and found this cover in English so I thought I'd share! The link is: /_AG6Mq4fq2s


	59. New Future

Yuki looked up at the sky, eyes widening, while in the distance the War God laughed triumphantly.

"Ha ha ha!" All the faces on the War God laughed as all its eyes stared down at the downed Inuyasha and Kagome. "Pathetic half demon!"

Sesshomaru's jaw tightened as the War God turned to him and said: "Now, Sesshomaru… it's your turn!"

Sesshomaru scowled, when a voice called: "Oi, Ryura! Aren't you forgetting about little old me?"

The War God and Sesshomaru glanced down, and a smirk crossed Sesshomaru's face while the eyes on Ryura's face widened.

Yuki was standing tall on the ground, both her swords in each hand while her fluffy ears perked up through her hair as the long caramel locks blew in the wind.

"A… half-demon?" Ryura asked in confusion and surprise, while the other half-demon children also stared in shock, never having dreamt the young woman was in fact one of their own.

Yuki just gave a grim smile as she called: "You really should have killed me when you had the chance. Because now, it's my turn to teach you a lesson!"

"Hmph." The War God sneered. "You talk big, _half-demon_ , but you're just like him."

He gestured at Inuyasha without looking, and Yuki agreed: "You're right; we are the same."

The War God frowned in confusion, while the air around Yuki swirled and her hair turned white as she snarled: "We both really, really hate people like you, who are bullying cowards! Winter Blaze!"

Yuki's eyes glowed icy blue as energy swirled all around her before flying out as she swept her swords across her front, the blue slices arcing out and piercing everything it came into contact with.

The War God snarled but easily blocked the attack with his swords, and he mocked: "Is that the best you can do, half-demon? That didn't even work up a sweat!"

Yuki just smiled, while Shion glanced over to Inuyasha and his eyes widened.

"Oh? Good – because it wasn't meant to." Yuki answered simply, making the War God frown, when Shion cried: "Look!"

He was pointing to Inuyasha, and the other children all looked over before they gasped. The half-demon was standing once more, Kagome at his side, and both were illuminated by the green glow of all the island's fireflies around them.

The fireflies disappeared, the souls of the island's inhabitants that lived inside them having given the last of their energy into rejuvenating Inuyasha and Kagome, and Inuyasha smirked.

"What?" The War God gasped, and Yuki snarled: "Where are you looking now?"

The War God barely even glanced back at her as Yuki leapt into the air, shouting while she curled Kiba around: "Adamant Strike!"

A string of adamant went flying out as a whip made of adamant pieces lashed out from her sword, just as she'd practiced while trying to perfect the new attack – an attack Sesshomaru had inspired with his own poison whips.

The War God dodged but wasn't fast enough, and the whip pierced the demon's armoured arm, latching on as pieces of adamant pierced the armour and tore at the skin beneath.

"Argh!" The War God cried, and Yuki tugged sharply, able to pull the demon off-balance now that she had her half-demon strength back.

"Wench!" The War God began, furious as he struggled to regain his footing, when another voice called: "Dragon Strike!"

The War God screamed as Sesshomaru's attack came rushing down on it, surrounding the demon in an electric blue blast of energy.

"Argh!" The War God shouted, struggling to shake off both attacks, and Shippo cried excitedly: "It's working!"

"Now it's our turn!" Inuyasha cried, and Kagome nodded as she drew her arrow and aimed, holding her position tightly.

"Yuki!" Inuyasha cried, and Yuki slashed Tsume as she shouted: "Arctic Storm!"

"Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha shouted, gathering the energy off of Yuki's attack and absorbing and combining with it as he threw Tetsusaiga's ultimate attack right at the War God.

"ARGH!" The War God screamed as the Backlash Wave combined with Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike once more, and drilled down on the War God.

"Now!" Kagome cried as she released, the spiritual arrow flying straight and true as it flew right through their combined attacks to pierce through the War God's armour.

"NO!" The War God cried as her arrow caused the War God's armour to crack and break, and the War God screamed as the combined Backlash Wave and Dragon Strike tore it to pieces before it disintegrated entirely.

The skies began to clear completely, and Yuki grinned as Sesshomaru landed beside her. Inuyasha smiled as he said to both Yuki and Kagome: "Heh – we did it!"

"The last scar is gone!" Roku cheered, and they looked over as Dai said excitedly: "You're right!"

Moegi and Shion were hugging each other in delight, and the twins also cheered and leapt at each other. Yuki smiled as she leant against Sesshomaru contently while they watched the children laughing and cheering, as Asagi leant down and hugged Ai tightly.

Kagome and Inuyasha also smiled at each other, satisfied, when suddenly the whole island rumbled.

"Oh, oops." Yuki muttered as she realized the island was still sinking. "We should get out soon- wah, hey!"

Yuki yelped as Sesshomaru abruptly grabbed her waist and hauled her up before he took off into the air.

"Huh? Hey!" Inuyasha yelled after them. "That's not fair, Sesshomaru!"

Yuki glanced down as Kagome hurriedly ushered everyone – including the livid Inuyasha – away, before she looked at Sesshomaru.

"You're sulking because you had to fight alongside Inuyasha again, instead of against him." Yuki noted, and Sesshomaru scowled, making Yuki laugh as she shook her head. "You're so juvenile sometimes."

His eyes narrowed, but she just laughed again.

Her laughter came harder when she looked down moments later and saw Shippo and Kirara pulling the makeshift raft carrying all the others towards the shore, painstakingly bringing everyone else to safety as well as the island disappeared behind them, forever.

She then glanced at Sesshomaru slyly as she asked: "Would it be too much to ask if we could stay just a little while longer so I can check up on Inuyasha and the others before we go?"

Sesshomaru frowned, clearly disliking the prospect, and Yuki pouted pleadingly.

* * *

 _Some time later, far away_

"Say, Master Jaken." Rin suddenly from where she'd been playing with A-Un.

"Hm?" Jaken asked, glancing up from his dejected spot by a tree; he was always disheartened when Sesshomaru left him behind. And it was happening more and more often lately, with the dog demon even taking Yuki with him while he abandoned Jaken…

"Don't you think that there's something going on between Lord Sesshomaru and Yuki?" Rin asked, and Jaken choked on his own spit.

"Huh?!" He asked, turning to fully stare at the child.

"Well, it's just that, lately, they seem more friendly." Rin explained. "And it reminded me of my parents."

"Now, Rin." Jaken sighed, shaking his head. "You cannot compare your meager mortal parents to Lord Sesshomaru. Why, the very thought of him being like a human male-"

"No, Master Jaken." Rin interrupted. "I don't mean like that – I mean the way Lord Sesshomaru and Yuki now look at each other remind me of my parents."

"Was your father your mother's superior?" Jaken asked, puzzled, and Rin answered with an answering confused frown: "No, not quite..."

"Then it cannot be similar." Jaken dismissed, and Rin insisted: "But it is! It's like they share a secret whenever they look at each other, and they hold hands when they think we're not looking."

She suddenly brightened as an idea popped into her head, and Rin asked eagerly: "Master Jaken, do you think that they are in love?"

"WHAT?!" Jaken cried, actually choking on his own spit he was laughing so hard.

Coughing and spluttering to clear his airways, Jaken got out between laughter: "Ahahaha, you think, ahahahaha, Lord Sesshomaru and, hahahaha, _Yuki_?! Rin, don't be silly! Hahahaha, that's the funniest thing I've ever heard!"

"Why?" Rin asked, pouting, and Jaken shook his head as his laughter finally died down.

"Now see here, Rin." Jaken answered haughtily. "Lord Sesshomaru will not have time for courtship until his empire is secured, and even then, only the most powerful and most beautiful demon could ever hope to be his mate."

"Yuki's strong, and she's pretty." Rin sniffed, folding her arms, and Jaken conceded with a shrug: "Well, I suppose she's all right – for a half-demon, that is – but," he looked at Rin sternly, "she's not good enough for my lord!"

Rin suddenly blinked, looking up, while Jaken continued as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms: "He should have someone as serious, and poised, and dignified, as he is. Not a young, carefree, silly half-demon like-"

SMACK!

"Ouch!" Jaken rubbed the huge bump on his head while Rin greeted cheerfully: "Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked, delighted and confused to see the demon lord behind him. "What did I do this time, my lord?"

"We are leaving." Sesshomaru ordered, ignoring Jaken's question.

"Er, yes, of-of course." Jaken squeaked, wondering what he'd done to have the dog demon in such a foul mood with him.

"Where is Yuki, mi lord?" Rin piped up as she looked around to see the missing half-demon. "Will we not wait for her?"

"We are going to meet her." Sesshomaru replied shortly, and Rin nodded while Jaken actually tripped over himself in shock.

He stayed lying on the ground, staring after Sesshomaru incredulously as the dog demon led them off, Rin and A-Un following. _The_ Lord Sesshomaru… was going to pick up a female half-demon? As in, he'd agreed to _wait_ for her?!

Suddenly, Jaken realized Rin might not be so wrong after all… and then it would explain the unexpected pounding he'd been given upon Sesshomaru's return.

But… Jaken reeled. Seriously… of all demons… Yuki?!

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"So… you and Sesshomaru?"

Yuki glanced over in surprise as Kagome came up, a bunch of vegetables in her hands.

"Hm?" Yuki asked, feigning ignorance, and Kagome chided: "Don't play dumb – I saw you two. It looked like you'd progressed with him."

"Mmm, something like that." Yuki said evasively, and Kagome's eyes widened.

"No way… are you two… dating?!" Kagome shrieked, but Yuki slammed her hand over the other girl's mouth before she could yell too loudly.

"Shut up!" Yuki hissed. "If Inuyasha hears, I'll never hear the end of it – and if Miroku or the others hear, they won't ever stop teasing me!"

"Oops, right." Kagome nodded, removing Yuki's hand. "But seriously… you guys are _together_ together?"

"What does that even mean?" Yuki groaned, and Kagome shrugged: "You know – actually dating. Like holding hands, and- oh!"

She gasped, before asking excitedly: "Have you two kissed?"

Yuki's face went red, and Kagome squealed: "Oh, you have!"

"Kagome." Yuki warned, and the human girl giggled as she said: "Sorry… but this is so cute! Well, the idea is – I still can't imagine _Sesshomaru_ as anything but cold. No offense."

She added to Yuki, and Yuki sighed: "None taken. Just promise not to say anything to Inuyasha and the others. Not even Rin and Jaken know yet."

"Really?" Kagome wondered, and Yuki nodded.

Deciding to quickly change subjects, she gestured at Kagome's armload as she asked: "You going to make food?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah." Kagome nodded, remembering. "I'm going to help Sango make lunch; the kids and Inuyasha probably need the nourishment."

"Hm." Yuki hummed, and Kagome nodded at the water bucket in Yuki's hands.

"You're heading back to Inuyasha?" She asked, and Yuki nodded.

"It's my turn." Yuki explained. "Though don't worry, I'll call you if he wakes up."

* * *

"How's he doing?"

Shippo looked up as Yuki re-entered Kaede's hut, before he looked back down at Inuyasha as the half-demon lay with a cold cloth on his forehead while he slept.

"He's doing better; Lady Kaede said he should be waking up soon." Shippo answered, and Yuki nodded as she knelt down beside Inuyasha's prone form.

"The idiot." She sighed. "Overworking himself until he fainted. He's still such a child."

Shippo nodded with a smile, before looking at Yuki as he asked: "Where're Ai and the others?"

"Asagi and Moegi are picking herbal plants with Lady Kaede." Yuki answered. "She decided they should know the basics, and they were quite willing to learn. Dai and Roku gave up, and they're doing chores and fetching water for the villagers instead. And Shion and Ai are playing with Rin."

She glanced at Shippo as she added slyly: "Why? Do you want to go play with Ai?"

"N-no!" Shippo said quickly blushing as he turned his head away, and Yuki laughed.

"Oh, Shippo." She giggled, before a small sound from before them made her look down and she brightened up instantly.

"Yasha!" She said in relief as he stirred, his eyes fluttering open. "Shippo, would you mind calling the others?"

"No problem!" Shippo agreed as he ran off quickly to let the others know Inuyasha was awake, while the half-demon's eyes moved into focus at last.

"Yuki?" He asked, and she nodded. "What happened?"

"You actually fainted." She laughed, and he frowned.

"What?" He asked, and she explained: "You fainted from exhaustion when we got back to the beach. Sesshomaru especially found it really funny."

"What?!" Inuyasha yelped as he sat up sharply. "Don't tell me that bastard's still here."

"Well, kind of." Yuki admitted. "He refused to actually come into the village, so he stayed in the forest."

"You're kidding." Inuyasha said in a mix of incredulity and confusion, and Yuki smiled.

"No, I'm not." She answered, and Inuyasha frowned as he examined her face.

"Yuki…" He began slowly, but they were interrupted as six elated voices cried: "Inuyasha!"

The two half-demons blinked as they turned to look at the doorway; before Yuki leapt out the way and Inuyasha yelped as the half-demon children from Horai island came running inside and tackled him, relieved smiles on all their little faces.

"You're all right!"

"I knew you'd be fine!"

"You're too much of an idiot to die, anyway."

The children chattered as they clambered all over Inuyasha, hugging every bit of them they could reach while jumping all over him.

Inuyasha finally threw them off, getting to his feet as he shouted: "Ah, get off!"

Yuki giggled as the children laughed from their places on the ground, and Inuyasha had to chuckle with them while Kagome and the others smiled as they peered in through the doorway at the sight of the eight half-demons laughing and chattering happily.

* * *

 _The next day_

"I hope they'll be okay." Yuki murmured as she waved goodbye to Inuyasha, his friends, and the half-demon children, from her place at the forest edge.

The children waved back while Inuyasha stood with his arms crossed, refusing to look over towards Sesshomaru as Yuki and Sesshomaru turned, disappearing into the trees and leaving the village behind.

At her words, Sesshomaru glanced at Yuki questioningly and - catching his look - Yuki explained: "Inuyasha said the kids would go off on their own after this – I just hope they'll be all right on their own. It's a dangerous world out here. Especially for half-demons."

"…"

"You don't have to respond to that, you know." Yuki laughed at Sesshomaru, picking up on his hesitation, before she hopped off. "Let's go, then! I know you've been itching to leave for a while now."

She made to turn and leave, when he spoke: "Those children will be fine."

Yuki looked at him in surprise at Sesshomaru's sudden comment, but he didn't look at her as he started walking away, saying in his usual, calm tone: "You fared well on your own, and they at least seem more intelligent than that idiot Inuyasha. They will be fine."

"… I'm not so sure those twins are that much smarter than Inuyasha; they seemed to have even smarter mouths than even he does." Yuki mused thoughtfully, and as Sesshomaru didn't respond, she smiled.

"But thanks. That does make me feel better." Yuki told him, her eyes bright and her step light as she walked beside him.

"Hn."

Yuki laughed, shaking her head fondly, before she noted: "Oops, we'd better hurry. Rin's been waiting for a while, and Jaken will probably be cranky; and you've got Naraku to catch."

"What about you?" He returned as he walked beside her, and she grinned at him.

"I'm going to follow you, of course, mi lord." She teased, winking at him cheekily.

But Sesshomaru had the last laugh on her this time, as he swooped in suddenly before she could react, and placed a kiss on her, just next to her lips. Yuki's face heated up, and she turned tomato-red even as Sesshomaru just continued walking as though nothing had happened as rejoined Rin and Jaken in a nearby clearing, ready to go on the move once more.

*A/N Song of the day: **New Future** from Full Moon wo Sagashite. The link is here: /xp98_hzxDeA


	60. Kagura's Wind

" _Even if my hand is small,_

 _Even if we're separated,_

 _We'll walk this road~_

 _And on the day that will someday come,_

 _We'll store away our best memories_ "

Yuki sang as they walked, the group searching for Naraku once more.

It had been a long time since they'd had any interaction with the elusive demon; in fact, they had yet to find him again after their last meeting at the Inu no Taisho's resting place…

Yuki frowned as she looked up at the sky.

For the briefest second, she'd felt a strange tingling sensation in her gut, as though something was telling her there was something wrong. There was also an itch behind her ear, as if someone was thinking about her… but who?

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Yuki broke from her thoughts, looking back as Jaken ran up waving the green demonic gem Kagura had given them the last time they'd seen the wind sorceress; the one that Yuki had passed on guardianship of to Jaken as an attempt to cheer him up after he had been feeling particularly glum about his growing demotion (so he said) in Sesshomaru's esteem.

"The demonic aura from the crystal is weakening!" Jaken informed them. "That can only mean that Naraku's heart is nearby!"

Yuki started in surprise, while Sesshomaru stopped walking to look down at Jaken thoughtfully.

"Look!" Rin piped up, pointing over A-Un's heads. "There's a cave up ahead!"

Yuki and Sesshomaru looked up at the small opening in the mountain cliff, and Yuki frowned while Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"Stay back!" Sesshomaru ordered his wards as he grabbed Tokijin, drawing it as he released a blast of demonic energy at the cliff, breaking the rock to pieces. Yuki placed her hands on her own swords, eyes narrowing while Sesshomaru stood tall as the dust cleared to reveal a strange demon.

The demon was crouched, but it was clearly bipedal with claw-like hands. It also had a vaguely humanoid body shape, and a human-like face, but the strangest part about it was the green spikes that covered the majority of the demon's body almost like scales. The spikes looked unnatural, as though they'd been attached on and wasn't naturally part of the demon's make-up.

Though, if the smell coming off the thing was anything to go by, Yuki would bet that she was right in saying it _wasn't_ natural, and _was_ indeed absorbed.

"Hm. You're Inuyasha's brother, aren't you?" The demon noted as he looked down at Sesshomaru almost thoughtfully, and Sesshomaru glared.

"I have never considered that lowly half-demon to be my brother." Sesshomaru hissed, and Yuki scowled.

"Hey." She snapped, and the new demon's eyes moved to her as he said: "For someone who hates half-demons, you have interesting taste in companion, Sesshomaru."

"And, I'm right here." Yuki growled irritably, and the demon chuckled: "Hm, feisty. Like he said; I can see why you like her, Sesshomaru."

Yuki's eyes narrowed into slits, while Sesshomaru stated coolly as he held his sword before him: "The fact that you know who she is tells me you are Naraku's heart, are you not?"

"Hm." The demon scowled. "Sesshomaru, you'll regret that. Wielding your sword before greeting me?"

Yuki wrinkled her nose in distaste, a distaste Sesshomaru apparently said as he said in a flat tone: " _That_ I doubt."

His eyes then narrowed as he went on: "But _you_ will regret appearing in my presence. That much I promise you."

The demon sneered in response, before raising its armoured hand and bringing it crashing down. Yuki leapt back, grabbing Jaken and pulling him out of the way while A-Un moved Rin back to safety.

"Stay here!" Yuki ordered as she drew her swords while Sesshomaru launched himself at the demon, swinging Tokijin.

The demon blocked it with his armoured arm, and Sesshomaru pressed down on the arm before shoving himself back and landing a few feet away with a frown. The demon just watched, while Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he leapt at it once more, swinging Tokijin down on the demon's arm once more as it blocked the blow.

Yuki also frowned as Sesshomaru leapt back, while Jaken gasped: "That armour! The Tokijin didn't even scratch it!"

"Sesshomaru!" Yuki called warningly, but he ignored her as he released another blast of energy at the strange demon.

The demon just stood there, smiling slightly as he faced the attack head-on without even flinching. And they saw why – Sesshomaru's attack simply stopped before the demon's face, staying there for a moment before disappearing; as though it had been absorbed.

"What?" Yuki gasped, while Sesshomaru shifted before launching up into the air once more and throwing another, stronger blast of energy at the demon.

But again, the demon simply absorbed it, leaving him unharmed and – Yuki realized belatedly – stronger.

The demon chuckled, and the air around him started to crackle as he mused: "I suppose I can't let you have all the fun!"

Balls of red-pink energy appeared around it before flying out towards Sesshomaru and Yuki. The pair quickly leapt out of the way, both jumping about to avoid the blows as the balls kept coming at them.

Rin and Jaken had thankfully taken cover, so they were safe, though Yuki could hear them as Rin cried: "This is terrible! Master Jaken, shouldn't we do something to help them?!"

"Fool!" Jaken snapped, and Yuki dodged another ball of demonic energy aimed her way. "Can't you see this is all part of Lord Sesshomaru's master plan?"

"So what's his plan?" Rin asked, surprised, and Yuki almost stumbled when Jaken shouted back furiously: "Idiot! If I knew that, you think my life would be this difficult?!"

Yuki barely regained herself, just avoiding being hit by another ball of energy after she almost fell over from Jaken's (loud) comment. Trust him to unwittingly make her almost laugh in such a dire situation.

Yuki landed again, just as the demon charged up once more, creating even more energy balls before shooting them all at once.

"Geh!" Yuki yelped as she swung Kiba and Tsume quickly. "Ice Mage!"

An ice wall immediately erupted before her, blocking the attack and shielding her momentarily as she leapt out of the way before the balls came crashing though and after her again.

"Yuki, down!" Sesshomaru ordered, and Yuki instantly threw herself flat on the floor while Sesshomaru leapt high above her as he swung Tokijin, releasing his own giant blast of energy that crashed into the other demon's attack.

The two attacks clashed, sending sparks flying and charging up the very air around them before they exploded. Yuki got back up, while Sesshomaru launched himself at the demon once more, getting passed his slow defenses and bringing Tokijin crashing down on its spiked left shoulder.

He'd clearly meant to cut right through the demon, but once again, Tokijin barely had any effect – in fact, Yuki was alarmed to note that the sword appeared to have cracked from the blow.

Their opponent smiled as he taunted: "It won't work, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, puzzled, while the demon announced: "I shall absorb your demonic energy!"

Long, flesh-coloured tentacles grew out from its one flesh arm, wrapping around Sesshomaru before he could move to avoid it.

"Ah!" Rin and Jaken cried as Sesshomaru was rendered immobile, and the demon laughed: "Now, I've got-"

"Adamant Strike!"

"Hm?" The demon's eyes widened in surprise as a string of adamant came flying at him, small spears flying out as the whip-like attack swiped across his flesh tentacles, easily breaking them.

Yuki's jaw clenched, however, when she saw that neither the whip nor the spears had any more effect on the demon's shell than Tokijin had – it was as though _nothing_ could ever penetrate it.

Sesshomaru, freed once more, flipped through the air before landing beside Yuki as the demon chuckled, surprised.

"Hm, I suppose I should have expected that." He admitted as he fixed his eyes on Yuki properly for the first time. "I did hear that you inherited the same attack as Inuyasha – the power of adamant."

"Shut up, do you ever stop yapping?" Yuki snapped, sounding uncannily like her foster brother for a moment, as she was truly annoyed. And no-one could irritate the other person back like Inuyasha and his immature but snappy retorts.

"Hmph." The demon replied. "Well then, I shall simply have to absorb both of you!"

He launched more tentacles at them, and both Sesshomaru and Yuki leapt into the air to avoid them as the tentacles crashed into the ground. As more sped towards her, Yuki quickly swiped at them, cutting them away, but how to beat a foe who's armour could not be penetrated?

"Geh!" She dodged another tentacle as it came too close, when Tokijin sliced through the tentacles that had been chasing her as Sesshomaru moved between the demon and Yuki.

The pair landed back down, facing the demon, who laughed.

"My, my, Sesshomaru." He taunted. "You've grown weak, if you are resorting to protecting a mere woman."

Sesshomaru's eyes were cold but he showed no other reaction to the demon's taunts as Yuki also just raised her swords determinedly. But they paused as a familiar scent suddenly wafted through the air, accompanied by blood-red flower petals.

Yuki's head snapped up to the sky in shock, while Sesshomaru frowned as he looked at the flowers and murmured: "This scent…"

"Hm. So that _useless_ woman died, did she?"

Yuki stiffened while Sesshomaru glanced back at the demon as he sneered while rearing up before them: "First she betrayed Naraku, and then me; all because she wanted her freedom. And then when she finally gets it, what does she do? She dies, and dies in vain at that."

At that, both Yuki and Sesshomaru's eyes flashed dangerously, and Yuki snarled: "Shut up!"

She stepped forward as she shouted, swinging Kiba: "Adamant Strike!"

The demon laughed, before blinking in shock as the adamant whip wrapped around its arm and Yuki pulled, dragging it away while Sesshomaru launched himself into the air and thrust Tokijin harshly at the demon's fully exposed left armour with a loud, audible crack.

"But!" The demon gasped in shock. "That's impossible! My shell is impenetrable!"

"But your insides aren't!" Yuki snarled as she came leaping in, Kiba's adamant encrusted blade glinting in the sun as she brought it smashing down over Tokijin as both she and Sesshomaru dug at the same spot on the armour.

"What?!" The demon cried as the dual attack started to actually dent the armour, and his eyes widened even further as his entire body suddenly began to glow with the same green light as Sesshomaru's demonic energy.

"The demonic energy that I absorbed!" The demon gasped, and Sesshomaru spat: "The demonic energy you absorbed could never be contained in the pitiful vessel you call a body! Take this!"

Tokijin glowed blue as Sesshomaru prepared his ultimate attack, and Sesshomaru snarled: "Dragon Strike!"

The attack blasted its way through the sword and into the demon's shell, making him cry out in pain and alarm.

Yuki felt a strange thump inside her body, as though an energy wave had pulsed through her, but she ignored it as she grit her teeth… when suddenly, Tokijin snapped in half.

"AH! The Tokijin!" Jaken cried from where he and Rin were sheltered, as Rin added in horror: "It snapped!"

"Tch!" Sesshomaru growled as he quickly leapt back, his sword now useless, while the demon twisted before shoving Yuki away as well.

She went flying back, though she flipped in the air and landed easily beside Sesshomaru, and they watched as the demon hissed as it disappeared: "This isn't over – I will be back for you two!"

"He ran away." Sesshomaru growled, throwing Tokijin's broken hilt aside, while Yuki turned her head quickly back to the East.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin and Jaken called as they ran up, the latter adding sincerely: "I'm so glad you're safe! Huh? Yuki?!"

Yuki had abruptly leapt away, jumping high as she suddenly took off for the East. It was a manner that they were used to from Sesshomaru, but it was odd for the half-demoness to be so curt and Rin wondered what could be so urgent…

"Ah?! Mi lord?!" Jaken cried as Sesshomaru took off right behind Yuki. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"You're not going to leave your sword, are you?" Rin called after him in surprise, and Sesshomaru barely glanced back as he retorted: "I have no attachment to a broken sword. I will find a replacement!"

He left the pair as he quickly caught up to Yuki, and he took her in his arm as he easily overtook her in speed. She held on as he carried her while he flew, both their expressions tight.

"She's badly wounded." Yuki murmured worriedly, and Sesshomaru simply nodded tensely as they flew swiftly to where they could smell Kagura's blood.

* * *

 _In a field in the middle of nowhere_

Kagura coughed as the miasma inside her started to shut down each of her organs – the ones not already shredded by Naraku's claws, that is.

The bastard had returned her heart, only to fatally wound her, leaving her to die here, wherever _here_ even was. Alone. At least, Kohaku should have escaped; no, he had to have. Otherwise, her betrayal would have meant nothing.

' _It's so quiet._ ' Kagura thought as she scanned the flower field she was sitting in. ' _No one is in sight. Is this how it ends? All by myself? Is this… the freedom that I longed for?_ '

She suddenly became aware of a new presence near her, and Kagura looked up, startled, to see the one face she'd wanted in her deepest hearts of hearts to see.

"You…" She gasped as she stared up at Sesshomaru in shock. "You… came?"

It was a question more than a statement, Kagura still unable to believe her own eyes as her eyes flickered down to Yuki, who stood partially behind Sesshomaru to his side.

' _Why?_ ' Kagura wondered as she stared at the pair. ' _Why… have they come?_ '

"We followed the scent of blood and miasma." Sesshomaru explained tonelessly as he nodded to the thick miasma enveloping Kagura as it poured from her wounds.

"Oh." Kagura breathed, her shoulders slumping with understanding. "I see. You thought I was Naraku."

She bent her head forwards, too tired to even feel hurt or dejected any more as she asked: "Disappointed? That it's… not him?"

It was getting difficult to breathe, let alone talk. Not that she expected to do either for much longer anyway. Sesshomaru, and Yuki, would leave now anyway, and she was certain her breathing would cease soon.

"…No. We knew it was you."

Kagura's eyes widened, surprised for a second time at Sesshomaru's words; at the hint of gentleness in his flat tone.

"… I… see." She managed to get out, her head still bowed so she could hide her face from them.

' _So, you came._ ' She thought to herself in awe and with a small swell of pure joy that she'd never known before. ' _You came… to see_ me.'

Kagura's body lurched slightly as the miasma ate away at her more, and Yuki touched Sesshomaru's side. Knowing what she was asking, he placed a hand on Tenseiga's hilt, but nothing happened.

' _Even Tenseiga cannot save her._ ' Sesshomaru realized as he removed his hand from the sword. Yuki understood what that meant, and her eyes filled with tears as she looked at Kagura once more.

"Thank… you… Yuki."

Yuki's eyes widened in surprise at Kagura's words, before her gaze softened and she shook her head.

"He came of his own accord." She told Kagura gently, and Kagura chuckled just once.

"No… thank you… for letting him come." Kagura breathed.

A tear slipped down Yuki's cheek despite her best effort and Yuki could only watch as Kagura raised her head at last and the wind sorceress smiled at them as she died.

' _Thank you both._ ' Kagura thought in her last moments before she dissolved into complete nothing. ' _For letting me see Sesshomaru… one last time._ '

Another tear fell down Yuki's face as Kagura disappeared forever, the miasma floating away in the air as it, too, dissipated. Amidst the wind, Yuki saw one of Kagura's feathers, the ones she always wore in her hair, float away and another silent tear streaked down, followed by another.

Sesshomaru just stared as all signs of Kagura's existence disappeared, before he wrapped his arm around Yuki and started to move them off once more.

"Wait! Sesshomaru! … Yuki."

Both Sesshomaru and Yuki glanced back at Inuyasha's call; when the half-demon and his friends had arrived Yuki wasn't certain, but it was clear from their expressions that they had arrived knowing what they would find.

Kagome's face was flooded with grief as she met eyes with Yuki; but Inuyasha was only focused on his older brother's back as he asked hesitantly: "Kagura. Did… she suffer?"

Sesshomaru paused, while Yuki's sorrow-filled gaze softened for just a moment and Kagome knew her answer before Yuki even opened her mouth.

"No." Yuki murmured, and Inuyasha cocked his head.

"… She was smiling." Sesshomaru added to Inuyasha's small surprise. Though he was starting to find he was less and less surprised by the increasingly frequent glimpses he was getting of his brother's unexpectedly compassionate side.

Without another word, Sesshomaru picked Yuki up and flew off once more, leaving Inuyasha and his friends to come to their own terms with the grief of losing Kagura.

Yuki wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck as they flew away, nursing her own sorrow. Yes, she hadn't liked Kagura, but she could honestly say there wasn't one cell inside her that was glad the wind sorceress was gone, that there was one cell inside her that didn't mourn Kagura's death.

No one deserved to die the way Kagura had; no one. And if Naraku had had his way, she would have died alone and bitter.

That was the only comfort Yuki had; at least Kagura hadn't died alone. At least… she'd had smiled in the end.

A warm breeze suddenly blew through her hair, and Yuki lifted her head. She looked up to see Kagura's feather float by, and Yuki smiled despite herself while one last tear slid down her cheek.

' _You've finally found it - your freedom._ ' Yuki thought as she watched the feather flutter away.

' _Goodbye… Wind Sorceress Kagura._ '

*A/N So sorry for missing last week everyone! I was really sick but I'm starting to get back on track. Hopefully this chapter will make up for the miss! Also, song of the day: **Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence,** piano version by Ryuichi Sakamoto. I found it quite by accident, but I could picture it playing, especially the climax, as Kagura has her final moments so I had to share. The link is here: /uBzUfjkdPq4


	61. Author's Note

I'm so sorry everyone, but you've probably noticed I haven't been updating. The thing is, my laptop was stolen last weekend. And amongst the other horrors that brings, it means I've lost everything that I've written so far. All my chapters that I was looking forward to sharing with you, gone. Poof.

Because of this, I'm afraid all my stories will be on hold until I get back on track. That said, this is also my promise that I WILL come back, it just might take a while with all the stories I was working on. So I ask that you be patient until then, and I hope to see you all when I get back.

Thanks again to all my readers and see you again in the future!


	62. Meido Zangetsuha

Sesshomaru stared pensively out towards the horizon where the sun was setting behind the mountain range. Yuki sat curled beside him, her head on his shoulder, while Rin and Jaken – unaware of the tragedy that had happened the previous day – played in the flowers behind them.

"Hm?"

Sesshomaru and Yuki looked back as they heard lightning crack behind them, and Yuki frowned in confusion as – in whirl of dust – Totosai appeared before them, sitting on his cow, Momo.

"Oh, that's why I'm here." Totosai noted, looking as surprised to see them as they were to see him.

"Master Totosai?" Yuki asked, confused, while Sesshomaru scowled as he stood to face the older demon fully, demanding: "What do you want?"

"I had a feeling something was missing." Totosai continued, completely ignoring Sesshomaru's question. "Tokijin's gone, isn't it?"

Sesshomaru scoffed as he replied coldly: "Even without the Tokijin, my claws would be more than sufficient to tear you apart."

He cracked his claws to emphasize his point, and Totosai said quickly: "There'll be no need for any of that; I had no choice but to come here."

Yuki cocked her head, and she blinked as Totosai explained: "It was Tenseiga that summoned me."

"Tenseiga?" Yuki repeated in surprise, while Sesshomaru's frown deepened as he asked skeptically: " _Tenseiga_ summoned you?"

"Don't play dumb with me." Totosai said impatiently to the dog demon. "I refuse to believe that you haven't noticed that Tenseiga's been disturbed for the past few days."

Yuki glanced up at Sesshomaru in surprise, while the dog demon looked down at his sword to avoid both her and Totosai's questioning looks.

"Interesting." Totosai murmured as he watched not just the demon lord but also the half-demoness.

He addressed Sesshomaru once more, however, as he noted: "It appears that your heart now possesses what it had been lacking all this time."

"What do you mean by lacking?" Jaken interrupted sharply, and Yuki was startled as she remembered he and Rin were there as well while Jaken snapped: "Lord Sesshomaru's heart is flawless!"

"That's right!" Rin piped up in agreement. "He's strong, and kind-"

"He's never been kind to me." Jaken objected as he turned to Rin, sorrowful tears pouring down his face.

"Oh," Rin comforted, "please don't cry Master Jaken."

Yuki shook her head at them, turning back to Totosai as the demon explained: "Tenseiga has reacted to the change in your heart."

"Hmph." Sesshomaru scowled, starting to turn away, but Totosai observed: "A heart that has learnt to truly love another, and which has felt the first taste of rage and sorrow for someone else."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he glared at Totosai, but the demon ignored the look for once as he held out his hand and said simply: "Now you must hand over Tenseiga."

"Huh?" Yuki asked despite herself, while Sesshomaru hissed: "What?"

"The time has come to forge Tenseiga to use as a weapon." Totosai explained, and Yuki's eyes widened as her jaw dropped.

 _WHAT?!_

Even Sesshomaru appeared surprised, and he titled his head so that he was facing Totosai fully, giving the older demon his full attention while Yuki's eyes shot up to Sesshomaru's face with a mixture of anticipation and caution.

* * *

The group stood with Totosai in a strange, ethereal field. It felt like they were guarded by a barrier while inside a pocket dimension of sorts, as white ghostly clouds drifted around the darkened field lit only by an unearthly glow coming from the very ground beneath them.

"Now," Totosai instructed Sesshomaru as Yuki, Rin, and Jaken watched. "Draw your sword."

Sesshomaru did as he was told, and though he didn't look all that happy about being ordered around, he waited patiently as he held Tenseiga drawn straight beside him.

Something shifted in the ground behind them, and Yuki's eyes narrowed while Rin gasped and Jaken yelped. Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder just in time to see an ogre breaking out of the ground, snarling as it straightened before them menacingly.

"A demon!" Jaken shrieked, and Yuki smacked his head to shut him up while she kept her eyes on Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru faced the demon for a moment, as though waiting for Tenseiga, before he darted forwards, leaping into the air before he slashed the demon right across its chest.

Yuki inhaled sharply in anticipation as a purple glow appeared briefly where Sesshomaru had struck, before she frowned slightly as it apparently disappeared. Her eyes then widened in surprise while Sesshomaru landed back down before the demon, also looking thoughtful.

Jaken, meanwhile, murmured in confusion: "It didn't cut him. He swung the sword, but there's not a scratch on him!"

"Yuki, Master Jaken." Rin asked suddenly as she pointed up. "What is that thing? Behind the demon!"

Jaken looked in the direction Rin was pointing, and he gasped as he finally saw what Yuki and Sesshomaru had noticed right away: a thin purple line that looked as though it had rent the very air behind the ogre demon.

"What is that?" Yuki breathed in shock as the sliver widened even as they watched, slowly becoming a crescent-shaped hole that looked into a darker, more ominous world.

"He's opened the path to the underworld." Totosai explained.

"The underworld?!" Jaken repeated with a gasp, while they watched as the gateway started to gently suck in everything nearby.

And Yuki's eyes widened while she sucked in a sharp breath as a cut re-appeared in the ogre's chest, slowly splitting the flesh before it abruptly tore the demon in half. She suddenly winced, and pressed her hand to her heart as she felt a strange thump go through her body – as though her heart had suddenly been hit hard.

The ogre cried out as it was cut, before it crashed down, dead, while the gateway closed behind it.

"What just happened?" Jaken gasped, while Yuki shook herself and looked back up.

"Isn't it obvious?" Totosai replied. "The demon's body was just taken to the underworld."

"A technique that cuts through to the underworld." Sesshomaru murmured in understanding, staring at the spot where the gateway had closed, and Yuki asked: "How is that possible?"

"It is possible because Tenseiga is a sword that can connect this world with the underworld." Totosai explained. "That is why the master of Tenseiga is able to see creatures of the underworld."

Yuki glanced at Totosai as he went on: "Furthermore, he has the power to bring the dead back to this world by killing those very creatures."

"Woah!" Rin gasped. "That's how it works?"

Yuki meanwhile had turned to look at Sesshomaru as he stared down at his sword thoughtfully, while Totosai continued: "Instead of doing battle by wounding his opponent, the master of Tenseiga cuts into the path of the underworld and sends his enemy there for eternity. That is how it is used."

Rin and Jaken stared at Totosai in awe, as he finished: "And the name for that technique is Meido Zangetsuha."

Sesshomaru glanced back, his gold eyes thoughtful, before looking back down at Tenseiga and examining it in a new light. Totosai examined Sesshomaru; the older demon seemed almost surprised, as though impressed against his will.

He pursed his lips, while Rin and Jaken wandered over to Sesshomaru to also look at Tenseiga and check the air that had left no trace of the Meido, but Yuki stayed beside Totosai as she watched Sesshomaru.

"Master Totosai." Yuki asked softly, and Totosai looked at her. "Do you ever think… Sesshomaru will be able to move on from his father's sword?"

Totosai didn't answer immediately as he stared at her for a moment, but Yuki didn't look back into those large – and despite how he sometimes acted, wise – eyes as she kept her eyes on Sesshomaru as he stared at Tenseiga.

"… Does it bother you that he becomes more powerful?" Totosai asked, a little too casually.

But Yuki didn't pick up on his tone, too focused on watching Sesshomaru with an almost sorrowfully thoughtful expression as she shook her head in response.

"I'm happy for him." She answered honestly. "I know he wishes to become stronger more than anything. And the fact that this could happen, after Kagura died… it gives me hope. Like I know for sure now that she didn't die in vain."

"Hmm, you don't think you contributed to his growing strength?" Totosai asked, and Yuki did glance at him then. "Don't give me that look, child. I was there when the great Dog General fell in love with the mortal woman, Izayoi – I know what love looks like, especially in the face of one of the dog demon lords."

Yuki blushed just a little, but she quickly got over it as she answered: "Well, maybe – but I think that Kagura's death yesterday probably moved his heart the most. After all, that's when Tenseiga called you."

"Hmm…" Totosai hummed, not commenting as he thought to himself: ' _So, this 'Kagura' died yesterday… Tenseiga has been calling me for a while, I've just not answered; Sesshomaru scares me. But I wonder then… when did this girl and Sesshomaru become lovers? Could it be it was when I first heard Tenseiga call?_ '

"So, that does make me feel better; and I truly do hope he is one day able to wield Tenseiga as its true master, the way I know he hopes to." Yuki went on, oblivious to Totosai's thoughts.

"I sense a 'but'." Totosai noted calmly, though his head cocked as he looked at her.

Yuki nodded.

"But…" She admitted quietly. "Somehow, it feels as though his current path in following his father's footsteps and mastering the Tenseiga, is throwing him further into his father's shadow. I just… I feel like he could become so much stronger if he tested _himself_."

"Hm…" Totosai hummed noncommittally, but his eyes were fixed on the half-demoness.

She was too busy staring at Sesshomaru to notice as the older demon examined the woman's face intently for a moment before turning back to face Sesshomaru as well.

' _Sesshomaru._ ' He thought to himself as he watched the dog demon. ' _I hope you keep a tight hold on this one… I have a feeling she'll be the light you need in the dark when you finally learn the truth about your father's swords. And she may be the key to your strength, in the end._ '

* * *

A few days later saw Yuki sitting on A-Un's back watching as the three demons Sesshomaru was fighting roared while they were sucked back into Tenseiga's Meido.

"Masterful!" Jaken gasped in awe as the demons' bodies collapsed in ashes to the ground, their souls sucked away into the Meido as it disappeared. "Masterful, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Rin shifted in her sleep, and Yuki patted the child absently as the girl lay sprawled across A-Un's back. The half-demoness kept her eyes on Sesshomaru as the demon stood staring at Tenseiga even though the demons he'd practicing on were gone; she knew what was on his mind.

" _Sesshomaru._ " Totosai had said before they departed from the older demon. " _You must practice the Meido Zangetsuha if you are to master it completely. At present, you can only achieve a Crescent Moonlight Cut, but once your technique is perfected, you will be able to cut a complete circle that will instantly swallow your foe, sending him to the next world._ "

"Mi lord?" Jaken asked when Sesshomaru stayed still for too long.

"It seems I have much to learn." Sesshomaru murmured, sheathing his blade once more, and Yuki sighed to herself.

Ever since that meeting, Sesshomaru's obsession with Tenseiga had increased – before, when he'd thought it useless, he had mostly held onto it as a memento from his father (and to save her and Rin). Now, however…

' _I really hope that sword doesn't become the death of him._ ' Yuki thought morosely as Sesshomaru turned and started to walk off once more.

* * *

Yuki hummed absently as the group continued to travel, following Sesshomaru as he searched for something rather intently - Yuki wasn't sure what, because it didn't seem to be exactly Naraku anymore.

Rin sang along to the half-demoness's humming, her sweet voice singing the words to Yuki's newest composition:

" _For what you should love, for what gives you love_

 _And the joy it does bring~_

 _For the sake of love_

 _Give your everything~_ "

Yuki abruptly cut off her singing, both her and Sesshomaru's heads snapping to the side suddenly as the pair abruptly stopped walking.

"Yuki?" Rin asked, looking up at the half-demoness while Jaken asked: "Lord Sesshomaru- huh?!"

Sesshomaru took off suddenly, Yuki running up to catch onto his hand as he held it out for her to grab onto. Swinging up, Yuki settled herself against Sesshomaru's chest as he sped quickly away to where they could smell Naraku's scent, though it wasn't the demon himself exactly…

"Moryomaru." Yuki muttered, eyes narrowing as she recognized the scent of the strange armoured demon they'd met days before. "He's keeping himself busy."

She stared in the direction they could smell Moryomaru from as she spoke, where they could also hear the sounds of a fight getting louder the closer they got. It appeared Moryomaru was fighting some kind of demon with fire and lightning powers, though Yuki couldn't quite figure out if it was indeed one demon or two – it sounded like twins, but they moved with one body, confusing her.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, before flickering to the side as he noted: "It seems he's not the only one who's been busy."

Yuki glanced at Sesshomaru questioningly before she caught it too – the scent of another of Naraku's incarnations, but one she wasn't familiar with.

"Another one?" She muttered, pursing her lips, while Sesshomaru shifted their trajectory towards the new incarnation, which was coming from a cliff not too far from Moryomaru himself.

They soon spotted the demon, who looked relatively humanoid, with long blue hair and a sword strapped to his back. The incarnation was standing at the edge of the cliff, watching Moryomaru's fight far above with almost apathy as the pair descended, and Yuki glanced up as Sesshomaru shifted her and concealed their auras while he glided down.

Knowing what he wanted, she moved so that she was bracing herself on his fur train while holding him tightly around the waist to avoid falling while Sesshomaru raised his claws towards the unsuspecting demon.

*A/N Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I'm afraid I'm not officially back, but wanted to share a treat for the holiday. Thank you to everyone who waited patiently, and to each and every person who left a supportive message for me. Thank you all so much and may you all be blessed! Until next time.


	63. Final Act

Suddenly, the demon turned his head sharply, before he leapt out of the way just as Sesshomaru dropped Yuki to the ground while swinging his claws at the demon.

Yuki straightened, watching as the demon barely avoiding Sesshomaru's claws before he _vanished_ , only to appear in a whirl of wind high above their heads while standing atop what looked like a giant paper crane.

"You could at least introduce yourself before trying to kill me." The demon said casually, his voice calm and neutral as he looked down at the pair below, his arms folded into his kimono sleeves haughtily.

"No need." Yuki scowled, while Sesshomaru straightened up before her as he growled at the demon: "I can smell Naraku's scent on you - that is all the reason _I_ need."

"Is that so?" The demon asked, looking amused as he examined the pair. "You must be Lord Sesshomaru… and the infamous Yuki."

Yuki's eyes narrowed, while the demon continued: "I heard about you: the strange half-demon woman, who is tied to both Inuyasha and the great Lord Sesshomaru… but no one mentioned how pretty you were. Pity."

"Are you done?" Yuki snapped, bristling at the demon's nonchalant tone.

The demon smirked, while Sesshomaru cut in sharply: "Tell me what Moryomaru is doing here."

"Alas," the demon pretended to sigh, "I am but a distant spectator… otherwise, I would acquaint myself better with your delectable companion, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, while Yuki spat: "I'd like to see you try."

"As feisty as I heard." The demon mused, an entertained gleam in his eyes. "Tell me, Lord Sesshomaru… is she as feisty after the sun has set?"

"You wanna know?" Yuki snarled, her white hair floating around her with the force of the energy she was exuding in her anger. "Why don't you find out? Winter Blaze!"

The attack flew at the demon, who quickly dodged all the blue-tinted blades.

Sesshomaru took the time to dart away, flying across the expanse towards where Moryomaru – having utilized his twin opponents' hatred for each other – had subdued the attached-twin demons and was absorbing them and the demonic powers that had connected the twins.

Yuki leapt after Sesshomaru as she continued firing at Naraku's latest incarnation, keeping the strange demon at bay with her blades, as Sesshomaru landed behind Moryomaru.

"Hm?" Moryomaru turned to the dog demon, surprised by his presence. "Sesshomaru."

"Moryomaru." Sesshomaru stated coldly as he faced the demon holding Naraku's heart beneath his armoured flesh. "Why not test your newly acquired power on me, if you're able to."

"Hmph." Moryomaru scoffed as he turned to Sesshomaru, glancing at Tenseiga as he noted: "I can see you've got a new blade, and I bet you're just itching to try it out, aren't you? So badly you'd let a woman watch your back."

Sesshomaru ignored the jab; after all, what Yuki did of her own accord was not something that bothered him. And he would rather she stayed back from Moryomaru, especially when Sesshomaru was going to use-

"Take this!" Moryomaru shouted as he launched his attack, a mix of fiery and electric energy combined into one blast, at Sesshomaru.

"Meido Zangetsuha!" Sesshomaru snarled as he slashed Tokijin before him, releasing the large crescent-moon shaped attack.

The Meido opened the path to the underworld as it was released, sucking in Moryomaru's attack before disappearing once more… as Moryomaru took off away from Sesshomaru.

"He's fleeing?" Sesshomaru wondered incredulously, starting to make chase, when Yuki called sharply: "Sesshomaru!"

He glanced up just as she landed right behind him, her back against his as paper cranes started to fly after her. She slashed them with her Winter Blaze, only for more to appear all around the pair.

The very air around them changed, their vision going red thanks to some illusion of sorts, and Yuki tensed while Sesshomaru frowned as Naraku's newest incarnation's voice echoed around them, saying with a slight laugh: "It's nothing personal. Naraku ordered me to let him escape."

They looked up to see the demon, balanced on his giant paper crane as he conjured up more and more smaller cranes all around them, before flicking his finger to make them attack the pair in the middle.

"Yuki, down!" Sesshomaru ordered, and she instantly ducked as he swung Tenseiga around her, shouting: "Meido Zangetsuha!"

The Meido opened where he'd cut, easily sucking in all the cranes while Sesshomaru kept Yuki shielded. She gasped slightly as she felt another strange thump in her chest, before shaking it off as the Meido closed once more.

Unfortunately, the demon atop the large paper crane was unscathed, and he called as he too flew off and disappeared: "Farewell, Lord Sesshomaru, Yuki!"

Yuki glared up at the demon as it disappeared, while Sesshomaru's jaw clenched as he too stared up, furious to have missed his opportunity to end things with Moryomaru, and therefore Naraku.

* * *

 _A few days later_

Yuki trailed behind A-Un glumly, while Sesshomaru continued to search insistently for something though he wouldn't tell them what. And on top of that…

' _What's going on?_ ' Yuki thought with a frown as she lifted her head to the sky once again. ' _Moryomaru's scent has completely disappeared. Does that mean it is already too late…?_ '

Yuki sniffed, and then she stiffened.

Sesshomaru's head also turned, and once again they were off.

"Yuki?!" Rin asked while Jaken cried: "Wait for me, Lord Sesshomaru!"

A-Un carried Rin and Jaken as Yuki and Sesshomaru sped on ahead, running towards where they could pick up the scent of the as-yet unknown incarnation… and Kohaku.

"Oh, no." Yuki muttered as she pushed herself faster.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed with hers as they heard Kohaku cry: "Leave me alone, Byakuya!"

It was followed by the sound of Kohaku's scythe being thrown, but there was no sound of impact before Kohaku let out a cry and they heard him crashing to the ground.

"The venom in those snakes is miasma." Naraku's incarnation – Byakuya, apparently – was saying. "I have to make sure I sufficiently contaminate your shard before I take you to Naraku."

Sesshomaru was now close enough that he drew his sword, swiping Tenseiga at Byakuya just as he broke through the trees. Unfortunately, the swift-footed demon avoided the attack, leaping out of the way so that the Meido only cut through some trees before it disappeared.

"I see your methods haven't changed." Byakuya noted dryly as he faced Sesshomaru while the dog demon stepped forward and Yuki arrived behind him. She paled as she saw the fallen boy, ensnared by poisonous snakes that coiled around the boy's body, holding him immobile while they knocked him out with the miasma in their fangs.

' _Kohaku!_ ' She thought, while Byakuya asked: "Lord Sesshomaru, Yuki – what brings you here?"

"Moryomaru's scent has disappeared." Sesshomaru pointed out, his voice icy with his suppressed anger. "I presume he was eaten by Naraku?"

"Hm… So, you've come to save Kohaku, have you?" Byakuya asked, not really answering Sesshomaru's question but his evasiveness was all the answer they needed. "It seems a bit out of character for you… perhaps falling for a half-demon has weakened your heart, _Lord_ Sesshomaru."

Yuki scowled as Byakuya continued to belittle her, while Sesshomaru swiped his Tenseiga down as he snapped sharply: "It has nothing to do with my heart. I noticed a foul smell and I came to get rid of it; and here _you_ are."

"My, my, I think he doth protest too much." Byakuya purred. "And I hate to disappoint at such a fine hour…"

He lifted a paper crane between his fingers, and Yuki's scowl darkened as the demon disappeared in a whirl of wind, reappearing far above them atop a large paper crane as he called down: "But I must take my leave. Perhaps next time, you'll be so kind as to announce yourself."

Yuki clenched her jaw as the demon flew off once more, and not just because he had gotten away _again_. The incarnation reminded her of some of her earlier run-ins with the late Kagura, both in the almost careless tone with which they spoke and the way they flew off when confronted.

But she shook the idea off – no, it wouldn't do Kagura justice to compare her with this latest incarnation. Kagura had been so much more than a puppet, and had longed to be free to be her own woman; this demon clearly had no such desires, content to do Naraku's bidding.

Yuki turned her attention back down to Kohaku at that, and she knelt down carefully beside the boy as Sesshomaru glanced at her briefly before turning back to look up at the sky where Byakuya had disappeared.

"Be careful." Sesshomaru warned, and she nodded as she answered: "I know."

She kept a safe distance as she checked Kohaku, just as Rin and Jaken joined them as well.

"Kohaku!" Rin gasped, hurrying over worriedly, and Yuki warned sharply: "Rin, stop!"

Rin stopped instantly, backing her hand away from where she had been reaching towards Kohaku, as Sesshomaru added harshly: "The snakes are poisonous; don't touch them."

"Uh…" Yuki suddenly piped up, sweat-dropping as she stared at something while Rin asked: "Okay, but, what if you've already been bitten?"

Sesshomaru turned to look down at them again, to see Jaken holding one arm out before him as a snake hung off his forearm, its fangs securing it in place. Yuki was shaking her head, holding one arm out to keep Rin back, while Jaken whimpered tearfully: "Please help me, Lord Sesshomaru, Yuki. This beast doesn't want to let go."

Sesshomaru's face set in irritation, while Yuki sighed as she drew Kiba and Tsume.

"Don't move, Jaken." She warned, and he squealed while she swiped down sharply with Kiba, slicing the snake in two. It disappeared instantly, dissolving away, while she made quick work of the snakes holding onto Kohaku as well.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru ordered as he made to start moving, when Yuki tugged on his empty sleeve.

"We can't just leave Kohaku here – Naraku's still after him." She pointed out, and he glanced at her and then back at the boy as Kohaku lay unconscious between them.

* * *

 _Later that evening_

"Ah, he's awake!" Rin said in relief as Kohaku stirred, his eyes fluttering slowly as they opened.

"Kohaku, can you hear us?" Yuki asked, and the boy murmured with a wince: "Where… am I?"

"You're safe; Sesshomaru is watching over us." Yuki explained, and Jaken added with a scoff: "But don't expect us to save you again!"

Kohaku's eyes widened.

"Lady Kikyo!" He cried as he sat up sharply, only to double over in pain as he clutched his chest.

"Kohaku!" Rin cried, touching the boy's arm worriedly, while Yuki warned: "You shouldn't move yet; the miasma is still working its way out of your body."

"No, I must…" Kohaku answered breathlessly, even as sweat appeared on his brow from the effort of sitting up. "Lady Kikyo… something was wrong."

Yuki's brow furrowed at that, and she glanced towards Sesshomaru worriedly. He was off to the side, staring up at the sky where the sun was setting over the mountainous horizon, and Yuki left the children and Jaken to join him.

"Can you smell her?" She asked softly, and he glanced down at her. "Kikyo."

Sesshomaru's eyes turned back to the sky, and Yuki's gaze followed his to stare at the blood-red sunset.

' _It's so red._ ' Yuki thought, her gut clenching. ' _As though…_ '

"Come back, Kohaku!" Rin's voice cried from behind. "You're not supposed to move!"

Yuki glanced back to see Kohaku was on his feet, struggling to walk but his face was determined as he bit out: "I must return – Lady Kikyo is in danger. I have to go and find her."

Rin clung onto the boy, her eyes wide with worry and concern as she stared up at the older boy, while Jaken said irritably as he came up behind the two children: "Just to be clear: don't expect Lord Sesshomaru to bring you along with us!"

Both children turned to the imp demon, when Sesshomaru suddenly said quietly beside Yuki: "Yuki."

It was one word, but it made Yuki's whole body go cold as her very blood froze. She slowly turned to look back at Sesshomaru, who was still looking out into the distance but his expression confirmed her fears. It was blank, resigned, and Yuki felt the tears forming in her eyes.

' _Not again.'_ She thought, her heart sinking. ' _Oh, Yasha…_ '

The others were yet unaware, Rin asking Jaken pleadingly: "Couldn't we at least ask him? I'm sure Yuki wouldn't mind it-"

"The scent in the wind has changed." Sesshomaru announced for them to hear, making the other three look at him in surprise and shock.

Yuki had bowed her head, her tears spilling over as the full weight of what must have happened sank in for her, while Kohaku asked anxiously: "Does that mean something's happened to Lady Kikyo?"

"… It's too late." Sesshomaru informed them.

Kohaku gasped, while Rin's eyes widened as she looked to Kohaku. Jaken for once remained silent, as Yuki's shoulders started to shake Sesshomaru glanced at her again, before he raised his head, lifting his gaze away while he drew her close with his right arm in wordless comfort.

"No… No!" Kohaku sobbed, falling to his knees as he cried. Rin reached out, holding him as he cried, while Yuki clung to Sesshomaru as she wept onto his shoulder once more.

Again… again, they'd lost someone. It was really happening; they were losing people in the long fight against Naraku.

Except, this pain cut Yuki far deeper than Kagura's could have – for she had once liked Kikyo, had believed the priestess to be Inuyasha's happiness. And while that wasn't quite true anymore, she knew Inuyasha had still loved the undead woman.

Sesshomaru held her to him, leaning his head protectively over her dark one as the full moon began to rise behind them while Yuki broke down and sobbed, clinging onto Sesshomaru tightly as she cried - for Kikyo, for her brother, and for the cruel hand fate had dealt the former lovers.

*A/N Merry Christmas everyone! I know it's going slowly and this was a rather depressing chapter for such a wonderful day, but hopefully this chapter will be a small treat to those who are being so kind as to be patient for me! Happy holidays, and may you all have end the year with a (good) bang! Finally, song of the day: **Dearest, instrumental** from Inuyasha. This is the song that Kikyo dies to in the anime, and it's one of my absolute favourites. The link is as follows: /IEHaGN7EjhY


	64. Mother

Eventually, Yuki and Kohaku cried themselves out, and the group made camp when they did.

Kohaku spent the night withdrawn from the group to mourn Kikyo's passing alone, and no-one pressed him. Rin watched him before she fell asleep, while Jaken just shook his head before making himself comfortable near the little girl as Kohaku simply stared up at the beautiful milky way that had appeared in the night sky.

It was a bittersweet beauty, and Yuki had gazed at it too from her place sitting between Sesshomaru's legs as she settled into his embrace for the night, needing the comfort. He had let her, simply covering her with his fur train while he rested against a tree as usual. Yuki had spent most of the night just gazing up at the lights until she'd eventually found some rest in sleep, curled against Sesshomaru's chest.

The two parted the following morning, Sesshomaru moving to stare thoughtfully up at the sky as he searched for something once more while Yuki wandered off to a corner of the field they had camped in.

Rin could hear her singing, and left the half-demoness alone at Jaken's advice; instead, she and Jaken peered between Sesshomaru and Yuki as they wondered what was going through each of Rin's guardians' minds.

The child was also worried about Kohaku, and she eventually moved to the boy while Jaken continued to watch both Sesshomaru and Yuki as Yuki sang softly to herself, gazing up at the sky while she thought about Inuyasha:

" _Diamonds spring out of my eyes,_

 _And sparkle down my cheeks_

 _No matter what sorrow, I have to endure_

 _I pray for the strength to not get hurt~"_

With the break of dawn, Yuki was debating going to look for her brother, who might need her right now. Kagome was the only other person who could reach Inuyasha on a deep enough level to console him with his loss, but she knew that it might be tricky for the human girl who looked so much like Kikyo, and who loved Inuyasha in the same way Kikyo once had.

Yuki had almost made up her mind to tell Sesshomaru she was going – she wasn't going to ask this time – when the wind blew across the field and her ear twitched in surprise as she caught a faint scent.

"Huh?" Yuki asked, turning to look up at the sky in shock.

Sesshomaru was already watching the shadowy figure that was flying amongst the clouds, his eyes narrowed. The others soon followed, Kohaku, Jaken, and Rin all looking up as a dog demon appeared high above, and the little girl wondered aloud: "What is it?"

"That…" Yuki gasped, eyes widening and shooting an incredulous look at Sesshomaru. It couldn't be… could it? He wasn't serious… was he?!

Sesshomaru ignored her look as he abruptly took off into the air, glowing red as he began to transform.

"Lord Sesshomaru, wait!" Jaken cried, but of course he did no such thing as he flew up to the other dog demon.

They growled at each other as they flew together, entwining as they headed back down towards the ground some ways off from the group, landing with a loud crash.

Jaken and Rin hurried over instantly, while Kohaku, A-Un and Yuki followed more slowly, the half-demoness wary.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called as he dashed up to the demon lord, before he cocked his head slightly in confusion. "Huh?"

Before him, as the smoke cleared from the clearing to reveal a female dog demon: beautiful and poised, with the same delicate features as Jaken's master. Too similar.

Yuki glanced continuously between the two demons, her eyes guarded and wary, as the dog demon stated coolly: "Sesshomaru. I thought that might be you."

"Who do you think you are?!" Jaken cried, bristling and waving the Staff of Two Heads in anger. "Show a little respect! That's _Lord_ Sesshomaru to you!"

"I can only assume you have questions about the Tenseiga your father left you." The dog demoness continued calmly, ignoring Jaken completely as she only looked at Sesshomaru. "I can think of no _other_ reason you'd come visit your mother."

"M-M-M- You're his mother?!" Jaken croaked while both the children in shock, though Yuki really didn't see why they should. Even without the smell that gave this dog demoness away, there could be no mistaking her cool gold eyes and the purple markings that were almost identical to her son's.

It was as Yuki's eyes had moved back to the dog demoness, after shooting Sesshomaru another wary glance, that the dog demoness's eyes flickered from her son to look straight at Yuki. And the half-demoness wasn't sure she liked the surprised but entertained look in the older demoness's eyes. Not one bit.

* * *

Yuki stood with Rin and Kohaku (and Jaken) at the back as they arrived atop the palace among the clouds where Sesshomaru's mother resided. Even as Sesshomaru stepped up before his mother, Yuki remained stiffly just by the edge of the long staircase that led up to the simple but majestic throne Sesshomaru's mother was currently seated at, watching silently as Sesshomaru's mother cocked a brow.

"Sesshomaru." She noted, with the same amused yet condescending tone that they'd heard before. "As I recall, you used to despise non-demons, did you not?"

She looked down her nose at Rin and Kohaku, causing Yuki to tense, as she continued: "And yet, here you are in with two human children and even a _half-demon_ in your company… perhaps you intend to eat them?"

Yuki bristled, though that apparently only amused the dog demoness further, while Sesshomaru ignored his mother's comments completely as he said: "Tenseiga can be used to open a path to the underworld. Father must have told you about it at some point."

"Oh?" His mother replied archly. "You father never spoke of it, he simply gave me this Meido stone."

She held up a purple pendant, encrusted in gold, that hung on a string of pearls around her neck as she spoke, and Sesshomaru repeated with a frown: "A Meido stone?"

"He told me to use it if you should ever come to me for advice." His mother answered coolly. "Oh, and he mentioned something else as well. As I recall, he said that using the Meido stone would place you in great danger, but he told me not to be worried or sad about that."

Yuki almost sweat-dropped at the utterly casual and continually amused tone that this demoness used, while Rin leant in and whispered to her and Jaken: "She seems to be really good at not worrying."

"And somehow it explains so much." Yuki muttered back as she shot another look at Sesshomaru's back. ' _Though I suppose_ I'm _hardly in any place to judge._ '

"Whatever shall I do?" Sesshomaru's mother continued, sounding not the least bit actually worried. "Your mother is terribly distressed."

"…"

Yuki, Jaken, and the children had no reply for the demoness's terrible(?) acting, while Sesshomaru just scoffed: "Your words are hollow, as always."

Yuki glanced at him again, while his mother smiled as she lifted the Meido stone as she said calmly: "Very well, I shall have you entertain me."

The stone glowed brightly, for a moment, and Yuki shielded her face before her eyes widened as a huge demon in the shape of a black dog appeared from the stone.

"Meido Zangetsuha!" Sesshomaru attacked without missing a beat, slashing at the dog and drawing the crescent-shaped path that they recognized.

His mother leaned casually on a finger as she mused: "So this is Sesshomaru's Meido. It's nowhere near a complete circle."

"What?!" Jaken gasped as the dog moved, unaffected by the Meido. "You mean Lord Sesshomaru's sword can't cut through it?"

"It's a hound from the underworld." Sesshomaru's mother explained without any change in tone or expression. "At present, Sesshomaru, it would appear that your sword can neither do any real harm nor any good."

Yuki was inclined to strongly disagree, had she been really listening – as it was, she had a much larger concern on her hands.

"Rin! Kohaku, stay back!" She called sharply as she reached for Kiba while the hound came charging right at her and the children. "Adamant Strike!"

The attack flew right through the hound, having no effect at all, and Yuki's jaw clenched as she quickly grabbed both children, shielding them just as the hound's jaws closed over them.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and then narrowed in the space of a millisecond, and he growled as he quickly took off after the hound as the beast dove through Sesshomaru's Meido back into the underworld. Taking Yuki, Rin, and Kohaku with it.

"Wait, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru paused at the open Meido, glancing down at his mother, who had stood up and was staring right at him.

"You intend to take the path to the underworld." She pointed out as she examined her son intently. "For what? To save two human children and a half-breed?"

Jaken flinched, glancing at Sesshomaru, while Sesshomaru just stared coolly back at his mother as she stated: "You have never been prone to such foolishness."

"Nor am I prone to it now, mother." Sesshomaru replied with a scowl, before he turned and flew into the Meido.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried as he reached up to the closing Meido. "Please, come back!"

But Sesshomaru ignored him and his mother, even the closing of the Meido behind him as he flew through the darkness of the Meido.

' _There it is._ ' He thought, his eyes narrowing as he spotted the thin, winding road that stood above the water of the dead below. ' _A path leading straight to the underworld._ '

He quickly spotted the hound as it galloped further down along the path, heading for the underworld while still carrying Sesshomaru's companions. It could think again if it thought it could do such a thing.

Sesshomaru extended his claws, before launching himself faster, and he cut down on the hound swiftly and quickly like an arrow. But the hound dodged him, leaping away as Sesshomaru's extended claws crashed right through the rock of the path and caused it to crumble.

Sesshomaru ignored the broken pathway as he turned and faced the snarling hound as it growled at him. His brows furrowed as the hound's belly appeared to shimmer before revealing his companions lying inside, all unconscious though Yuki's arms were still closed protectively around the two children.

Sesshomaru's eyes then flickered to the side as he heard faint laughter, and a scowl set itself on his face as he saw the ghostly demons flying towards Yuki and the two human children.

' _Minions of the netherworld._ ' He thought disgustedly. ' _Mindless creatures._ '

He lifted Tenseiga, swinging it naturally and letting the sword's natural healing powers take over. That succeeded in cutting the hound, and it gurgled before it fell in two halves down either side of the pathway while Sesshomaru landed beside three unconscious forms lying in the middle of the pathway.

He quickly checked Yuki, touching her face to check that she was still alive. She was, and she started to stir even as he checked her. Sesshomaru stayed beside her as he moved his hand to check Rin, laying his hand over her face to check that she was still breathing as Yuki's eyes fluttered open.

* * *

 _Outside the Meido world_

"Hm… He used Healing Tenseiga to cut down the minions and the hound of the underworld." Sesshomaru's mother noted as she stared into the Meido stone, though her eyes and interest was caught more on what Sesshomaru was currently doing.

"He did?" Jaken asked in surprise. "But why would Lord Sesshomaru use healing powers?"

' _I've only ever seen him do that twice, and that was to bring first Rin, and then Yuki back to life._ ' Jaken thought worriedly.

"Little demon."

"Huh?" Jaken blinked, startled by the dog demoness's voice and he looked back up as he asked: "You mean me? My name is Jaken…"

"What is the relationship between the half-demon and Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru's mother asked, ignoring him, and Jaken sweat-dropped.

"Their relationship, you say? Er, well…" He began hesitantly.

What _was_ their relationship? Lovers? But they didn't quite act like such, at least as far as Jaken was aware… Mistress? That wasn't right either…

"Well…" Jaken said uncertainly. "One might say that he favours her… especially over me; and even over Rin, whom he also tends to favour over me… despite my long years of loyal service-"

"The girl will die." Sesshomaru's mother interrupted flatly, without any preamble and no elaboration.

"Huh?!" Jaken gasped, looking up at the dog demoness in shock. "Wait; which girl?!"

* * *

 _Inside the Meido_

"Ses…shomaru?" Yuki groaned as she regained consciousness and saw his face above hers.

"How are you feeling?" Sesshomaru asked, and she admitted as she pressed a hand to her chest: "Like I'm about to hurl."

She then glanced over and gasped, sitting up as she asked: "Rin?"

"She is merely unconscious." Sesshomaru reassured, and Yuki sagged in relief as she bent over the little girl, before glancing over to check on Kohaku as well.

The boy started to stir before she even touched him, making her blink in shock before her jaw dropped slightly as Kohaku's eyes opened and he blinked back at her.

"Yuki… Lord Sesshomaru." Kohaku said, sitting up as well, and Sesshomaru observed: "It appears that you're able to move; I suppose that's the power of the Shikon Jewel shard."

A loud rumble followed by a crash sounded behind him, and Sesshomaru looked back while Yuki and Kohaku peered around him to see that the pathway behind Sesshomaru had crumbled away entirely, leaving only the path forward.

"The path…" Kohaku gasped, while Yuki looked at Sesshomaru as she asked: "How will we get out of-?"

Loud bird calls interrupted her, and they looked up sharply to see skeletal birds swooping towards them. At the same time, snake-like demons burst out of the deadly waters below, snarling as they began winding up towards the small group.

"Kohaku, take Rin and run." Yuki instructed. "I'll cover you two."

"Okay!" Kohaku agreed, picking up the unconscious girl and quickly running off while Yuki backed away more slowly, keeping her eyes on the approaching underworld creatures while Sesshomaru leapt into the air to take care of the minions.

He slashed the birds with his poison claws, as Yuki released blue-tinted attacks at the water creatures while she backed away with the children. She winced as her heart thudded in her chest when she did, but she ignored it as the beasts returned to attack them.

A large dragon rose up from the waters, snarling as it charged at Sesshomaru, but he quickly cut through it with Tenseiga, while Yuki grit her teeth as her attacks barely kept the demons from coming closer, her swords unable to kill the creatures of the underworld.

She dodged as one of the water beasts came flying at her, letting it crash into the ground behind her; unfortunately, that turned out to be a mistake as the entire pathway crumbled, causing Kohaku and Rin to fall.

"Ah!" Kohaku cried, and Yuki called in alarm: "Kohaku! Rin!"

She leapt after them, catching Kohaku as he kept a tight hold on Rin, but before Yuki had to try and stop their descent with her swords, Sesshomaru was swooping in. He caught her, picking her and the children up in his arm as he flew them back up to safety on the pathway.

"Sesshomaru." Yuki gasped as he placed them down on their feet. "Thanks."

"Hn." He answered, though his eyes focused ahead as he frowned deeply.

Yuki glanced forwards as well, before looking at Sesshomaru as she said: "You're going in, aren't you."

It was a statement, not a question, and Sesshomaru didn't have to answer. Yuki sighed as she said: "Come on then, we should get going – we can't go backwards anyway."

He cocked his head at her slightly, an eyebrow raised at her resigned tone, and she noticed it of course.

"I know you want to strengthen your sword." Yuki replied to his silent question. "And I'm behind you all the way; I just wish we could get Rin and Kohaku out first."

"However, it appears that the only path now is forwards." Sesshomaru pointed out as his eyes lifted back to the front, and Yuki returned: "I noticed; that's why you'll notice, I said 'we' not 'you' should get going."

He nodded once, before starting to walk on, leading the way. Yuki ushered Kohaku with her, offering to carry Rin but he shook his head.

"I can carry her, Yuki." He answered firmly. "You are stronger in a fight if it comes to that; but don't worry, I'll protect her with my life."

"I don't doubt it. Though I hope it won't come to that." Yuki answered with a slight smile, letting Kohaku take Rin as they made their way further down the path towards the underworld.

All while ignoring the strange thumping in her heart.


	65. Netherworld

Yuki winced, her breathing getting more labored the deeper they went into the underworld. Sesshomaru didn't notice it at first, he was so focused on trying to figure out what lay ahead.

But it soon caught his attention when Kohaku asked Yuki worriedly: "Yuki? Are you all right?"

"Mhm." Yuki hummed, and Sesshomaru instantly stopped walking, alerted by Kohaku's question to something his subconscious had noticed from the beginning.

Both Yuki and Kohaku paused with him, looking confused, and Kohaku asked: "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"What's wrong-?" Yuki began, when he turned to her sharply.

"That is my question for you." Sesshomaru interrupted a little sharply, his gold eyes piercing hers searchingly. "You are struggling."

"It's nothing." Yuki waved her hand dismissively, though she was so pale and ill-looking that it did nothing to convince Sesshomaru or Kohaku. "I just feel a bit off-"

"Your hair is white." Sesshomaru informed her, and Yuki looked down in surprise.

He was right – her hair was pure white, as it only went when she was summoning her demonic powers; and she hadn't even noticed.

"What…?" Yuki wondered as she touched her hair, when a sharp pain suddenly seared through her as though cutting through her entire being.

Yuki cried out, her back arching as she abruptly collapsed forward onto all fours.

"Yuki!" Kohaku cried, but Sesshomaru ordered sharply: "Do not come closer – keep Rin back."

Kohaku started in surprise, giving Sesshomaru a shocked look, but he did as he was told, no matter how hesitantly.

Sesshomaru meanwhile had knelt down before Yuki, and he called softly: "Yuki?"

She snarled back, a purely feral noise that made Kohaku physically shiver while Sesshomaru's body tensed as his fear was confirmed. He'd subconsciously noted the slow but steady change in her scent as they had walked, and he berated himself for not realizing it sooner.

"Yuki." He said more firmly, his voice sharper, and her head lifted. Yuki's blue eyes blinked at him for a moment.

"Sesshomaru?" She croaked out, before she let out another cry as another thump – the most powerful she'd felt so far – reverberated inside her very blood. "Ah!"

"Yuki!" Sesshomaru called sharply, but she only snarled back as her hair began to whip around her, her eyes turning red and her claws extending while a blue demonic aura began to consume her.

* * *

 _Outside the Meido_

"Oh?" Sesshomaru's mother noted. "It seems the half-demon has finally given into her demon side."

"Eh?" Jaken asked, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Half demons are strange creatures," Sesshomaru's mother explained, "created by the union of a demon and a mortal."

"Er, yes, I knew that…" Jaken answered.

But Sesshomaru's mother went on over him: "And that gives them power in some cases; usually, a demon and a human's energy collide, but in a half-demon they merge. However, that power is also a curse to the half-demon: if the demonic power cannot be contained in the half-demon's body, it will eventually consume their very souls."

"Ah!" Jaken gasped, recalling something similar that he'd heard from the old tree demon Bokusen-Oh long ago; it had been about Inuyasha, so he'd forgotten about it.

Until now.

And Jaken remembered Sesshomaru's question back then: " _And this is the fate of all half-demons?_ "

Could it be…?

"How interesting." Sesshomaru's mother murmured as she stared at the Meido stone. "What will you do, Sesshomaru?"

* * *

 _Inside the Meido_

"Lord Sesshomaru, what do we do?" Kohaku asked in alarm as Yuki began to transform, her entire frame shaking, while Sesshomaru frowned.

There was nothing he _could_ do.

Inuyasha was protected by the power of their father's fang, but they did not have anything from an arctic fox demon that could subdue Yuki's demon powers. His dog demon fang on her swords would only clash with her powers, and in the worst case scenario accelerate her transformation…

"Hm?" Sesshomaru glanced down as Tenseiga rattled in its sheath, urging him. "You wish to be drawn?"

He glanced from the sword to Yuki as her snarls began to grow louder, and back. And he realized what it was Tenseiga wanted to do, what it was suggesting, prompted by the distress in Sesshomaru's heart.

Sesshomaru drew the sword quickly, summoning as he swung it at Yuki: "Healing Tenseiga!"

Instantly, the air around Yuki cleared and the half-demoness gasped, her eyes fluttering as they returned to their usual blue hues… before turning brown.

Kohaku yelped in surprise as Yuki's hair darkened to black, her ears disappearing as she became human.

"Ses…shomaru?" Yuki breathed, surprised, before her eyelids fluttered and she fainted. Sesshomaru caught her before she could collapse on the ground, holding her in his arm as he examined her.

"Is she all right?" Kohaku asked worriedly.

"She is unconscious." Sesshomaru explained flatly. "Tenseiga healed the darkness here, but in doing so completely purified Yuki's demonic aura."

"That is possible?" Kohaku asked, shocked, while Sesshomaru frowned.

' _It must have been possible… because we are so close to the netherworld._ ' He thought as he gazed down at Yuki. ' _Inconvenient… but at least she is safe now._ '

"Come." He commanded Kohaku as he turned to walk back down the path. "We will keep moving."

"Ah, yes!" Kohaku agreed as he followed Sesshomaru.

But they hadn't gotten five steps, when Sesshomaru abruptly stopped once more.

Kohaku almost bumped into the tall demon, only just managing to avoid the collision and keeping Rin safely on his back.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Kohaku asked, but the dog demon was looking down at Yuki with a deep, and Kohaku would say almost _worried_ , frown.

"Um, Lord Sesshomaru…?" Kohaku asked as he looked at Yuki uncertainly, wondering what was wrong before he noticed it too.

"Is… Yuki still breathing?" The boy asked slowly, noticing how still she was and the lack of movement from her chest.

"… No." Sesshomaru answered, staring down at Yuki's pale, drawn face.

* * *

 _Outside the Meido_

Sesshomaru's mother arched a brow as she commented: "So… the girl has stopped breathing."

"Huh?!" Jaken cried, while the dog demoness mused: "I wonder why the other little girl hasn't also died yet; could it be whatever is keeping the boy alive is keeping the girl safe?"

"What do you mean?" Jaken asked, and Sesshomaru's mother explained: "No human should be able to live on the path to the netherworld, let alone walk. Yet, neither child has died yet."

"But, what about Yuki?" Jaken asked tearfully, and Sesshomaru's mother answered flatly: "She is dead."

She watched her son clench Tenseiga in confusion as he stared down at the mortal woman in his arm as she murmured: "There are no minions of the netherworld around the girl for Sesshomaru to kill, which means she cannot be saved."

"Uh, does that mean Yuki will die?" Jaken asked nervously, and Sesshomaru's mother answered indifferently: "The half-demon will have to die."

"It can't be!" Jaken cried.

"Although," the dog demoness noted thoughtfully, "in theory, she could be revived if Tenseiga was used to cut down the guardian of the underworld."

Jaken gasped, his eyes going wide as he asked hopefully: "So there is hope for her yet!"

"However, in _actual_ fact," Sesshomaru's mother added bluntly, "that would never happen. The guardian exists beyond the darkness of the underworld, and no-one has ever returned from the darkness. The girl's time has come; she cannot be saved."

* * *

 _Inside the Meido_

Sesshomaru continued to grip Tenseiga so hard his knuckles had gone white as he stared uselessly around Yuki, searching for minions that weren't there. Why?

' _Why Tenseiga?_ ' Sesshomaru demanded as he grit his teeth furiously while staring down into Yuki's prone face. ' _Answer me!_ '

Suddenly, they heard a faint pounding, and Sesshomaru and Kohaku turned to see the very air in the darkness at the end of the path shimmer as it thudded.

"The darkness!" Kohaku gasped, just as the darkness streaked out like a cloud over them, throwing them into complete darkness for a moment.

But Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he felt Yuki disappear from his arms, as though she'd been pulled abruptly by the very darkness that surrounded them. He didn't have time to react before the darkness retreated once more; taking Yuki with it.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru; Yuki-!" Kohaku began in alarm as he saw the dog demon's empty arm, but Sesshomaru had already taken off into the darkness without a second's hesitation.

Kohaku followed swiftly, not needing to be told to do anything as he too chased the darkness.

* * *

 _Outside the Meido_

"So, he leapt into the darkness." Sesshomaru's mother murmured, and Jaken gasped.

"Lord Sesshomaru is my reason for living!" He wailed, tears streaming down his face as he trembled tearfully. "I'd be lost without him!"

"Little demon." Sesshomaru's mother sighed, and Jaken interjected: "It's Jaken, my lady!"

"I am not a heartless monster." The dog demoness continued, ignoring his comment again. "It would sadden me as well if my son were to lose his life while training with his sword. I intend to open a path for him."

"You do?" Jaken squealed in delight, brightening considerably. "I expected no less, my lady!"

He paused as another thought occurred to him: if Sesshomaru came out now… what about Yuki?

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru's mother held up the Meido stone, holding it high before her head as she opened a path for Sesshomaru from the darkness back to her palace.

Inside the Meido, she could see Sesshomaru and the human boy stop, looking up at the path she had opened, and she called to her son: "Please come out, Sesshomaru! If you continue to walk towards me, you'll be able to exit the underworld. However, this path I opened will soon close, and once it does, you will never be able to return to this world."

* * *

 _Inside the Meido_

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, and he ordered: "Kohaku, take Rin and take this path while it is still open."

"What?" Kohaku asked incredulously, looking up at the dog demon while Sesshomaru turned away without a moment's hesitation, walking instead to his left and away from the pathway. "But, Lord Sesshomaru-"

"Do it." Sesshomaru ordered, glancing back briefly at the boy. "Before the darkness takes Rin as well."

Kohaku hesitated, wavering, but he then steeled himself.

"Yes." He answered, nodding before turning and walking towards the gateway that Sesshomaru's mother had opened for them.

Sesshomaru, meanwhile, turned back to the path he had chosen, walking on alone as he followed his nose to search for Yuki.

* * *

 _Outside the Meido_

Kohaku placed Rin down carefully as he stepped out beside Jaken, back at the dog demon palace.

"Oh, Rin!" Jaken cried in relief before looking around as the gateway closed behind Kohaku. "But, where is Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Tsk!"

Jaken and Kohaku looked up at the dog demoness's cross tsking as Sesshomaru's mother frowned at the Meido stone irritably.

"Er, so, what will happen to him now?" Jaken asked tentatively, and the dog demoness snapped back as she turned her head away, irascibly: "That fool is no concern of mine. He had his chance."

"What?" Kohaku gasped, and the dog demoness sniped, peeved: "Ignoring his mother's kind gesture. What a spiteful child he is."

'… _I'm not sure that was kind…_ '

Unbeknownst to them, both Jaken and Kohaku thought the same thing as they stared at Sesshomaru's mother silently, when a gasp drew their eyes down and Kohaku called instantly in relief: "Rin!"

* * *

 _Inside the Meido_

Sesshomaru stepped through the darkness towards a faint, glowing ball at the end of his current pathway. It looked almost like an eclipse, though it was burning an ominous red rather than a bright light around the edges of the dark circle.

' _I smell death._ ' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he got closer, and his eyes narrowed as a strong wind began to blow from behind him. It threatened to pull him to the end of the path, but he refused to be made to go there – he would go at his own pace until he found Yuki again.

It was as the thought passed through his mind that a large, shadowy figure stood up at the end of the path, just below the red eclipse. And Sesshomaru's eyes turned to slits as he recognized the dark-haired figure in red-and-white dress, clutched in the giant figure's fist.

' _That must be the guardian of the underworld._ ' Sesshomaru thought, as he watched the guardian start to stomp towards what he realized was a mountain of corpses underneath the eclipse.

Sesshomaru's jaw set and he started to run towards the guardian as it roared at the eclipse. The wind shifted, starting to blow harder and it became clear why – the corpses piled up below the eclipse, started to get sucked _towards_ it, disappearing into the burning red edges and to hell.

' _I'm coming for you, Yuki!_ ' Sesshomaru thought urgently as he drew Tenseiga while he ran.

The guardian turned at that, as though it had heard or felt Tenseiga's presence, and it roared at Sesshomaru as it reached up an arm and swung it down. Sesshomaru easily dodged the attack, launching himself up into the air as the guardian's hand crashed into the pathway harmlessly, and he raised Tenseiga.

The blade flashed, releasing a bright blue light as Sesshomaru swung Tenseiga down, and the guardian screamed as Sesshomaru cut it right in half down the middle, Tenseiga's healing blade causing the whole creature to dissolve.

Sesshomaru didn't care, not even bothering to watch his opponent's end as he flew for Yuki, who was free falling now that she was free of the guardian's grasp. He caught her swiftly, carrying her in his arm against his chest as he landed them in an open area amongst the corpses.

"Yuki?" Sesshomaru called, waiting expectantly for her to revive as she had done once before. "You're safe now; _wake up_."

* * *

 _Outside the Meido_

Sesshomaru's mother frowned at the scene she was watching, and she murmured: "That's odd."

"Hm?" Jaken asked as he and both children watched the dog demoness patiently.

She looked genuinely perplexed for the first time as she stared into her Meido stone, and she explained to them: "The guardian of the underworld has been cut down, and yet _she_ remains lifeless."

"What?" Kohaku gasped, standing up while Rin asked: "Who is? What's happened, Kohaku?"

"Little demon." Sesshomaru's mother said abruptly, and Jaken muttered through clenched teeth: "It's Jaken, as I've told you. But you've no intention of remembering my name."

"Tell me." The dog demoness continued, once again ignoring his words. "Is it possible the half-demon has been revived by Tenseiga once before?"

"Huh?" Rin and Kohaku asked, shocked, while Jaken replied in confusion: "Yes, she has."

"She has?" Kohaku asked, while Rin piped up: "Does the lady mean Yuki, Kohaku?"

"Why do you ask, my lady?" Jaken was asking Sesshomaru's mother, whose gaze turned serious for the first time since they'd met her.

"Then she cannot be brought back to life." She informed the group before her gravely.

Kohaku's eyes went wide while Jaken's jaw dropped and Rin asked nervously: "What does she mean, Kohaku? Master Jaken, has something happened to Yuki?"

* * *

 _Inside the Meido_

Sesshomaru stared down at Yuki as she lay lifeless in his arm, the terrible understanding starting to fully sink in.

' _She cannot be saved?_ ' He realized numbly.

His hand instantly dropped Tenseiga, letting it fall carelessly and Sesshomaru didn't even look at it as it fell blade first and embedded itself into the ground.

' _I cannot save her?_ ' Sesshomaru asked, himself, some higher God, Tenseiga; he knew not who nor did he care as he held Yuki's dead body. ' _Tenseiga… I let Yuki_ die, _for something like this?_ '

Sesshomaru's hand started to shake as he clutched Yuki's body closer to him, feeling her cold skin as clearly against his as if he'd pressed his hand against an icicle. She just lay there, eyes closed and unmoving, no hint of the life and spirit that had dictated her very being before. Just… an empty shell of the woman she had once been.

' _Why?_ ' Sesshomaru asked, despair and bitter regret tearing every fiber of his heart as he bent his head over Yuki's, trying to hold her close even though there was nothing left for him to hold.

Sesshomaru clenched his jaw, baring his fangs as he struggled to keep the heartbreak at bay; struggled, but failed.

' _Nothing I could have gained was worth losing_ her… _Not one thing._ '

*A/N *Peeks out of hiding place* Happy (late) Valentine's Day everyone... *Slowly sinks back into hiding place* But seriously, thank you to everyone who is being so patient with me as I get back on track and hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! Song of the day: **Cold** from RWBY. It's a very mellow song, with beautiful lyrics to the soft music. The link is here: /JZhpcq0J8CU


	66. Loving You

' _Nothing I could have gained was worth losing her._ ' Sesshomaru thought bitterly as he fought the pain in his breaking heart. ' _Nothing!_ '

Tenseiga suddenly started to glow beside him, the sword releasing a warm and bright light. Sesshomaru paused before slowly lifting his head as he hear movement, and he looked up to find himself surrounded by the thousands of corpses as the dead mortals reached their hands out towards the shining sword.

' _You all wish to be saved._ ' Sesshomaru thought grimly as he closed his eyes momentarily. ' _Is that it?_ '

He knew what Yuki would have said if she'd seen this, and he could almost hear her voice again in his mind: " _Sesshomaru, don't be stubborn and help them!_ "

 _Sesshomaru._ The soft, affectionate tone she used, the way her tone filled unconsciously with love when she said his name, even when she was cross with him; it was like a knife in his heart as he remembered it. Knowing he would never hear it again.

Sesshomaru knelt down, Yuki still held firmly in his embrace, and grabbed Tenseiga's hilt once more. The sword thumped, beating like a heart, and it glowed even brighter as Sesshomaru drew it.

A dark-blue light mingled with the bright white glow as Sesshomaru lifted the sword to be perfectly straight before his face, and Sesshomaru let Tenseiga guide him. He closed his eyes as the sword released its energy, wrapping around every single one of the corpses and purifying them before it seemed to explode in a giant ball of power.

"Meido Zangetsuha!"

* * *

 _Ouside the Meido_

The group watched in awe as the Meido stone glowed brightly, and Sesshomaru's mother murmured in awe: "The corpses of the underworld are being purified."

" _Meido Zangetsuha!_ "

"Hm?" Sesshomaru's mother looked up as she heard her son's voice echoing ethereally from somewhere before them, before she hurried to her feet as Jaken, Kohaku, and Rin also turned to look in shock as a giant Meido appeared behind them.

"He's opened another path to the underworld!" Jaken gasped as he stared at the almost completely round Meido, while Rin said in awe: "It's so much bigger than it was before. Ah!"

She perked up as they saw movement from within the Meido, and then Sesshomaru appeared from the darkness.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried in relief as soon as he saw the familiar dog demon.

But Rin's eyes went wide, and Kohaku placed a comforting hand on her shoulder when the children saw the lifeless body in Sesshomaru's arm. And if Yuki's colourless skin wasn't enough to confirm their fears, the look on Sesshomaru's face certainly was. It spoke of grief, anger, and a helplessness Rin had never seen before - and that, more than anything, convinced her that there was indeed no saving her female guardian.

By then, Jaken too had realized something was amiss, and he gazed uncertainly from his master to Sesshomaru's mother as the dog demoness stated with what was becoming her signature careless calm: "So. You have returned."

* * *

Rin stared with tears streaming silently down her face while she knelt beside Yuki's head where the half-demoness lay on the smooth velvet expanse of Sesshomaru's mother's throne recliner.

Yuki had been laid out gently so she was lying straight on her back as she remained still and lifeless, her long caramel locks sprawled out around her head like a bronze halo. It had been almost like a cruel joke from the Gods when Yuki's body had shifted back into its half-demon form after Sesshomaru had returned them to the world of the living, her hair lightening and her fluffy ears returning even when the woman's life didn't.

Jaken sat on Rin's side, also staring morosely down at the half-demoness; and even the coarse imp demon had tears pooling in the corners of his eyes as he looked down at the dead woman.

Kohaku remained stoically still on Rin's other side, though he couldn't stop the tear that fell every so often despite his best efforts. He hadn't known Yuki that well, only remembering bits and pieces from the few times he'd met her before when he had mostly been under Naraku's control. Yet, she had always been brave and somehow kind even in those fragmented memories that was all he had. And it made it worse that that was all he knew; because now, he would never get to know her.

Sesshomaru remained apart from his wards, still standing - albeit very stiffly - as he looked down at Yuki silently from a few paces away. His face appeared as expressionless as ever, but his eyes gave him away as he stared without a word at the motionless face of the woman he loved.

"What's wrong, Sesshomaru? You look so sad."

Sesshomaru glanced over at his mother as the dog demoness stood before him, smiling lightly as she pointed out: "Tenseiga has matured considerably, and your Meido has expanded, just as you'd hoped. Isn't that cause for celebration?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, and his voice was as cold as an arctic wind as he asked his mother: "Did you know this would happen to Yuki?"

She observed him calmly, though if Sesshomaru had been slightly less emotional he would have picked up on her small surprise.

As it was, he missed the flicker of emotion in his mother's eyes as his agitation surfaced and he demanded sharply: "Did you, mother?"

"If I'm not mistaken," his mother answered coolly, "you have already used Tenseiga to revive her once, have you not?"

Sesshomaru continued to glare at his mother, waiting for her to elaborate her point, and she finally told him what she had thought he had already known – the limit of Tenseiga.

"Son, Tenseiga can only call a person back from the dead once."

Sesshomaru inhaled sharply, his eyes widening in shock as the terrible understanding sank in.

His mother watched him coolly and she continued monotonously: "It only makes sense. Life is not supposed to be limitless, after all. It's not something that can be renewed over and over again for your own convenience."

Sesshomaru's jaw locked, while his mother asked with a raised brow: "Sesshomaru, had you come to believe you were a god, perhaps? That you did not need to fear death, as long as Tenseiga was in your hands?"

Jaken stared with his mouth hanging open as Sesshomaru's mother border-line scolded: "You needed to learn two things: the desire to save the life of a loved one taken by death, and the sorrow and fear which accompanies that loss."

"That's…" Kohaku whispered, and Rin finished brokenly as she looked down at Yuki tearfully: "… cruel."

Neither dog demon made an answer, or even looked as though they'd heard as Sesshomaru stared blankly into space while his mother went on: "Your father wanted me to tell you this: Tenseiga is a sword for _healing_. Only a person who values life and possesses a compassionate heart may wield such a weapon and use its power to bury their enemies."

She looked straight at her son as she finished: "That is the requirement of any who wish to be worthy of Tenseiga, a sword that can save lives _and_ condemn others."

Jaken looked back down sorrowfully at Yuki as he thought miserably: ' _So Yuki had to die, so Lord Sesshomaru could learn about compassion?_ '

He sniffed, and Sesshomaru's mother commented: "Little demon, why are you also crying?"

"The name's Jaken, my lady." Jaken corrected again petulantly, before he cried into his sleeves: "It's just that Lord Sesshomaru, by his very nature, will never shed tears, so I must cry in his stead!"

"Oh?" Sesshomaru's mother asked as Rin broke down into tears again as the hopelessness crashed down on them while Kohaku clutched her shoulder, trying his best to keep the tears at bay even as they slipped one by one steadily now down his cheek.

The dog demoness meanwhile turned to her son as she asked: "Is that how you feel, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru didn't reply, and to anyone else his face would have looked as stoic as it ever was. But his mother knew him perhaps best of all the creatures in the world, and she had always been able to read him like an open book.

What she found surprised her. She'd suspected he cared of course, she would have to be blind to miss it; but the depth was unexpected. And that look in his eyes… Then again, she should have realized after the way her son had addressed her.

The dog demoness sighed to herself before she told Sesshomaru flatly: "This is her _last_ chance. You understand?"

Without waiting for a reply that she knew wouldn't come anyway, the dog demoness strode passed her son, removing the Meido stone pendant from its place around her neck.

The children and Jaken backed up slightly to give her space as Sesshomaru's mother leaned down to gently place the pendant around Yuki's neck before stepping back once more.

Instantly, the Meido stone glowed white, releasing a warm pulsing light that wrapped around Yuki and lit up the whole group.

"What is that?" Kohaku asked numbly, and Sesshomaru's mother replied coolly: "It's the half-demon girl's life, which was left behind in the underworld."

The group gazed in awe while Sesshomaru watched almost warily, as though he dared not hope. But they could all feel the warmth of Yuki's spirit as it returned to the world of the living, and the demons all heard the slow but steady thump of her heart as Yuki's life returned to her.

The light disappeared as abruptly as it came; and before any of them could react, Yuki opened her eyes.

"Mmm..." Yuki murmured, her eyelids fluttering as she slowly returned to consciousness.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock as he saw her blink her unfocused blue eyes, hardly daring to believe what he saw.

Rin had no such qualms as she leant forward towards Yuki, calling brightly in relief: "Yuki! You're back!"

It took Kohaku keeping her back with words of caution to prevent Rin from jumping on Yuki, which turned out to be a very good thing. The half-demoness started coughing violently, wincing slightly as the warmth returned suddenly to her cold body along with her life.

"Hm?"

Yuki blinked as she felt a familiar, warm hand cup her face and she turned to see Sesshomaru as he settled down beside her to gaze at her in wonder and relief.

"Sesshomaru." Yuki sighed, relaxing into his touch instantly and even raising a hand to touch his as he murmured back softly: "You're okay, now, Yuki."

"Mhm." She nodded, smiling up at him as he held her carefully like she was made of glass while she leant into his touch with a contented sigh.

Sesshomaru's mother watched them from her place at the far side of the throne, when a voice piped up: "Excuse me, my good lady."

Sesshomaru's mother looked down at Jaken and the imp demon bowed while continuing: "Please allow me to thank you on Lord Sesshomaru's behalf."

"Is Sesshomaru happy that I've brought her back?" The dog demoness queried, and both demons turned to look at the couple as Jaken answered with a smile: "Very happy, I would think."

Sesshomaru's mother didn't say any more, her face pensive as she stared at the scene before her.

Yuki was now sitting up, leaning her body against Sesshomaru's chest as he supported her in an almost embrace. She was laughing as Rin clung to her middle, the child smiling and giggling contently now that Yuki was back. Kohaku was smiling too as he watched from a little afar, only to yelp as Yuki grinned at him and yanked him in for a hug too, despite the boy's embarrassed protests.

And through it all, Sesshomaru smiled softly as he gazed down at Yuki laughing in his arm.

"All this fuss over one girl." Sesshomaru's mother mused as she watched her son. "He is, as ever, so much like his father with his unusual traits… and yet," her eyes flickered briefly down to glance at the half-demoness in her son's embrace, "he has managed to forge his own path…"

"Hm?" Jaken asked questioningly, but Sesshomaru's mother didn't reply as she stared at the half-demoness smiling back up at her son. There was a vivid light in the girl's blue eyes that the dog demoness recognized as having seen once, long ago. And if that was the case...

* * *

"Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder at his mother, pausing in his steps as the dog demoness approached.

"Mother." Sesshomaru stated tonelessly, and his mother examined him once more.

"Am I to hear a happy announcement soon?" She asked, her tone almost casual if not for the heavy mocking behind her light words.

Sesshomaru instantly tensed, his gold eyes flashing warningly at his mother, but she just raised a brow before turning to look out into the back gardens, where Yuki was mothering over Rin and Kohaku while teasing Jaken.

Under Sesshomaru's mother's persuasion – read, bullying – Sesshomaru and his group had acquiesced to stay for lunch before they moved on once more. Yuki had been able to see that Sesshomaru disliked the notion greatly, but he'd ultimately had to give in after his mother used Yuki's recovery as an excuse.

" _The girl needs_ some _rest._ " Sesshomaru's mother had pointed out. " _And you owe your mother at least a lunch after what I was gracious enough to do._ "

Gracious indeed, he'd though sourly but he finally agreed to stay for lunch and only lunch.

Now, Yuki was watching over Rin, Kohaku, and Jaken as they all enjoyed a picnic lunch, Yuki pulling away any inappropriate food for humans from the children while Jaken munched on cooked newts and raw entrails.

"She seems to be very good at looking after children." Sesshomaru's mother noted rather indifferently.

Knowing she would pester him until he said something, Sesshomaru replied curtly: "Yes."

"You love her."

It was not a question, and Sesshomaru tensed. Unable to meet his mother's piercing gaze, he instead looked away and his eyes fell on the Yuki. Unconsciously, his expression softened just the slightest, and Sesshomaru's mother nodded to herself when she saw it.

She had seen that expression before, albeit only once, on a face very similar to Sesshomaru's but she had never expected to see it replicated on her son. And certainly not for a half-demon at that. Even when he had shown up with the half-demoness, she had not thought it possible for there to be anything more than interest.

But, it seemed that his close brush with losing Yuki forever had made Sesshomaru realize the depth of his own feelings for the half-demoness: that he could no longer live without her; that a future without her was no future at all.

' _He really is his father's son._ ' The dog demoness thought as she turned and walked off without bothering to wait for Sesshomaru to respond verbally.

"Do not forget to greet your mother when you are ready to leave, Sesshomaru." She warned over her shoulder as she left Sesshomaru once more.

"Of course." He answered flatly, watching his mother leave without a backward glance.

Was he surprised by how easily she had accepted his choice? No, Sesshomaru could honestly say he wasn't. After all, this _was_ the dog demoness who hadn't been bothered by her husband's infatuation with a mortal woman. And Sesshomaru was well aware that while he had harboured a disdain for mortals and half-demons alike, particularly for Inuyasha, his mother did not share in that dislike. It wasn't that she liked them any more than her son; she simply could not be bothered to think anything of them.

His eyes moved back to Yuki as he mulled over the thought, and the half-demoness looked up at that moment. Noticing him alone, she murmured to the children before hurrying over to him.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Yuki asked, gesturing at the picnic, and Sesshomaru shrugged. "Come on, even the great Lord Sesshomaru has to eat sometimes – and it's food you actually eat. Then we can get going after Naraku again – though I want to see Inuyasha once before we do that."

Sesshomaru just looked at her silently, his gaze shifting. Yuki – thinking he might be put out that she'd mentioned Inuyasha again – explained: "I just want to make sure he's hanging in there okay; I know it must've been hard on him to lose Kikyo again."

Sesshomaru just continued to watch her, and Yuki cocked her head, puzzled.

"What's wrong?" She asked, wondering why he was looking at her like that, and he shook his head.

"It is nothing." He answered, turning his head to watch as Kohaku laughed while Rin and Jaken fought over the last steamed bun.

Yuki observed him for a moment before she stated: "I'm all right, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru glanced back down as Yuki spoke, her gaze soft as she looked up at him: "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere again any time soon."

He didn't reply – not that she'd expected him to. She glanced around, making sure they were alone, before she linked her hand with his, drawing his attention back to her as she added softly: "Also… about what happened in the Meido…"

Sesshomaru tensed, but Yuki smiled as she said: "Thank you, for saving me from myself. And for coming after me into the darkness of the underworld."

"Hn." Sesshomaru answered, glancing away and Yuki chuckled.

She was then taken by surprise when Sesshomaru abruptly leant in and pressed a quick kiss on her lips.

Yuki blinked, startled, but she smiled at him when he straightened up once more, his eyes burning with emotion in a way that made her heart flutter. She then turned beet-red and become flustered, when Rin cheered delightedly – the three in the garden having seen the moment - while Jaken choked and Kohaku blushed but gave them a small smile.

Sesshomaru ignored them, while Yuki made a slight face, feeling embarrassed. Oh well; at least his mother hadn't seen them – _that_ would have been mortifying.

* * *

 _Later that afternoon_

The group paid their respects to the older dog demoness as they left; though Sesshomaru merely gave his mother a curt nod before he walked off. Yuki at least bowed uncomfortably, feeling nervous under the older demoness's gold eyes that seemed to shine with some hidden amusement.

The children followed Yuki's example, bowing once before Sesshomaru's mother, before they followed Sesshomaru down the steps as Jaken bowed a few more times before hurrying after the rest of the group. They'd just made it a few steps down, when-

"Child."

They all paused and Kohaku blinked, before looking back in surprise as Sesshomaru's mother addressed him along with a curious look.

"I have a question for you." She stated as she looked down at Kohaku. "How was it you were able to survive the underworld? As far as I knew, that was only possible for those with demon blood; never for humans, let alone the fact you kept the little girl safe with you."

"It's because my life is sustained by a Shikon Jewel shard." Kohaku explained. "I don't know why Rin was kept safe exactly, but I think it might have to do with the shard."

Both Sesshomaru and Yuki had stopped to look back now, while Sesshomaru's mother murmured: "I see. Then you'd best remember this: your life cannot be saved by Tenseiga. Just as Yuki was beyond its reach, so too are you."

Kohaku just met the dog demoness's eyes evenly as he answered sincerely: "Thank you; I will remember that."

It was only as the group turned and started back down again that Yuki registered something that almost made her trip and fall: Sesshomaru's mother had called her by name. And Yuki had a sinking feeling that perhaps his mother had seen her and Sesshomaru, after all.

Her face then turned bright red once more while Sesshomaru calmly ignored it as his mother added after them as they disappeared from the castle: "And I expect to be _invited_ to the wedding, Sesshomaru. Don't you dare send only a married notice to your mother!"

*A/N I know, I'm a terrible person; I'm really sorry. It's been too long since I updated this, but I've had a bit of a writer's block in all my stories and just generally feeling overwhelmed (my own fault for having so many going on simultaneously). However, I feel that I have made you precious readers wait far too long. Hopefully this chapter will be able to make up for my recent disappearance. Thank you to all of you who waited so patiently. I can't respond to all the reviews as I normally do because you have just all been so continuously supportive while I was gone, but please know that I read each and every one of your reviews and it really helped me be motivated to continue. Thanks to each and every person who read and/or reviewed, and again, hope you can forgive me for going off the radar. I can't promise I won't ever do it again, but again thank you for all the support you guys have been giving!

Song of the day: **Aozara** (Blue skies) from AIR. The link is: /ZOIW97jbFw4 Also, as many of you have questioned it before, hopefully you now know part of the reason why I've kept Yuki human pretty often earlier on. She is powerless to stop a demonic transformation, unlike Inuyasha. But…


	67. Unpleasant Truth

Yuki walked in step with Sesshomaru, though slightly behind him as she gazed up into the sky while humming absently under her breath. It was another beautiful day, and she appreciated that fact; after all, dying gave one a different perspective.

Not only that, but she had recently gone to check on Inuyasha – Sesshomaru letting her go without any fuss, having still been in a very accepting mood of anything she asked to do after her close brush with death – and, though Inuyasha couldn't be perfectly fine after Kikyo's death, at least he'd seemed to be fairing well.

Although, Yuki wondered why his eyes and cheeks had looked like they'd been stained with blood when she'd reunited with him for her brief visit. He'd avoided the question, answering simply that he was fine and still searching for Naraku. And Yuki had let things slide, not wanting to pressure Inuyasha into talking if he wasn't ready yet.

In the end, she had kept her visit short before leaving Inuyasha's group once more. Besides, she'd also been anxious to return to Sesshomaru and Rin, not wanting to leave them alone too long when it seemed the danger around them was only growing with each passing day.

At present, Sesshomaru was walking purposefully on, though his mood was somewhat sour - as it had been for a few days now.

Yuki guessed that his frustration with Tenseiga was to blame for his mood, but she didn't know how she could help with that. Should she show Sesshomaru that she would always be there for him and support him on his quest to master his father's sword? Or did she dare finally tell him what had been weighing on her mind since Sesshomaru had first acquired the Meido Zangetsuha technique, a doubt that lingered all the more since their trip to the Netherworld?

Before, she would have chosen the latter despite her misgivings. It was the right thing to do in her opinion. But something had changed between them, and Yuki found herself feeling uneasy for the first time since she and Sesshomaru had finally agreed to attempt a relationship.

After her near-death experience, Yuki found she didn't want to lose Sesshomaru. It was a disturbing thought in that she had never felt as greedy as she did now. Before, she would have been upset but resigned should Sesshomaru move on from her in his journey as a demon lord. But now… now, she wasn't sure she would survive the heartache that would accompany such a break.

Then there was Sesshomaru's altered behaviour. Ever since returning from the Netherworld, Sesshomaru had treated her with more open affection (at least, for his standards). And Yuki could almost see the lines that they had always carefully maintained blurring, and with it her sense of protection.

"What are you thinking about?"

Yuki looked up, broken from her thoughts as Sesshomaru glanced down at her curiously. Yuki paused, her mind instantly jumping back to her earlier preoccupation, and she bit her lip a little. Jaken, Rin and Kohaku were behind them, the children riding atop A-Un as the trio conversed, so there was no worry of being overheard.

"It is not like you to hesitate to say what is on your mind." Sesshomaru observed, and Yuki had to smile a little at that.

That was true - she hadn't let anything stop her before from saying what she thought was right. _But this is different. This… could potentially destroy him._

Sesshomaru seemed to pick up on her uncertainty as a shadow of concern appeared in his gold eyes. Seeing that, Yuki finally worked up her courage. _You can do this. It's the right thing to do, and that's the best thing you will ever be able to do for him._

"Sesshomaru-" She began, while he simply looked at her and waited patiently.

But Yuki was interrupted when a voice called: "Lord Sesshomaru."

The group paused, turning to look fully at the strange child that had appeared before them. Dressed in a blue kimono, the child looked fairly normal except for its empty eyes – and by empty, Yuki literally meant empty.

There was nothing but blackness in the child's eye sockets as she stared at Sesshomaru and asked: "Do you wish to know the secret behind your sword? Do you wish to know what Tenseiga is lacking?"

Yuki frowned, mirroring Sesshomaru's expression, while Jaken shrieked from behind them: "What?!"

Yuki glanced up at Sesshomaru, her eyes cautious, but he kept his eyes fixed on the strange child as he asked skeptically: "You're going to tell me what Tenseiga is lacking? Really?"

"Yes." The child answered instantly, though her tone remained demure and unattached. "I'm sure it must trouble you greatly. The fact that Tenseiga's Meido has yet to achieve a complete circle."

Yuki pursed her lips at that, while Jaken screeched from behind: "How dare you?! How do you even know about that?"

"Silence, Jaken." Sesshomaru's tone could have cut through bread it was so sharp, and Yuki looked up at him warily once more while Jaken flinched.

"Er, I didn't say a word, my lord." Jaken said hastily as he backed away, while Sesshomaru and Yuki watched as the child turned and began to walk away.

' _Does she expect us to follow?_ ' Yuki wondered, and as if reading her mind, the child paused and turned to inform Sesshomaru: "If you wish to know more, then I suggest you follow me, Lord Sesshomaru."

She then turned and began to walk away once more, while both Yuki and Jaken looked to Sesshomaru as he watched the child go with a frown.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Jaken asked hesitantly, while Yuki murmured: "Are you sure it's a good idea to follow her?"

"No." He answered, even as he started after the child.

"So of course, we'll follow her." Yuki sighed, shaking her head as she gestured for the children and Jaken to follow.

They trailed after Sesshomaru while the child led them through the mountains, and soon they found themselves above a rocky ravine. Yuki glanced down the sides of the stone arch they were using as a bridge to cross, peering warily at the gorge below and not liking the potential dangers they were leading Rin and Kohaku into.

Meanwhile Jaken finally worked up the courage to ask: "Lord Sesshomaru, are you acquainted with this odd child we're following?"

"No." Sesshomaru replied, and Jaken glanced uneasily between the dog demon and Yuki as he asked: "Well then, might this not be a trap of some kind?"

"A trap?" Rin gasped, poking her head over to peer at Jaken as Yuki glanced back.

"I don't know," Jaken grumbled, "promising to reveal something that Tenseiga lacks and then leading Lord Sesshomaru to his death."

"That's not my biggest concern." Yuki observed, making Jaken gawk at her. "I'm more worried it might lead to someone _else_ getting hurt in the process."

She gave Sesshomaru a pointed look, reminding him that they still had Rin, Kohaku and Jaken, who were nowhere near as strong as Yuki was let alone Sesshomaru.

"In that case, I'll have to kill him." Sesshomaru answered flatly, returning Yuki's look with a steely one of his own.

Yuki sighed, before she paused, tensing. Her head snapped up, at the same time that Kohaku pulled A-Un to a stop as he gasped: "Huh?"

"What is it?" Rin asked, and Kohaku pointed out: "The child disappeared."

They all stared at the empty spot ahead on the stone bridge, where the child had been just seconds before.

A faint blasting noise sounded far above them, and both Sesshomaru and Yuki looked up sharply.

"No, she hasn't; A-Un, fly!" Yuki ordered sharply as they all saw a small but powerful Meido coming right at them.

Sesshomaru and Yuki leapt out of the way, while A-Un quickly took off with Rin and Kohaku on his back as the Meido blasted right through the stone arch and caused it to collapse beneath their feet.

"AH!" Jaken screamed as he fell through the air, having been unable to move to safety in time.

"Jaken!" Yuki called as she leapt after the imp demon, while Sesshomaru launched himself forwards as he searched for their mystery attacker.

He spotted the figure instantly, standing atop a tall stone mountain with the mysterious child beside him, and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he snarled: "There you are."

He drew Tenseiga quickly, calling sharply: "Meido Zangetsuha!"

The Meido flew at the mountain, creating a large, gaping hole near the top of the peak below their mysterious attacker's feet.

Yuki meanwhile had caught Jaken, before throwing Tsume up where the sword imbedded itself in the stone. Using her ribbons, which she had tied around Tsume while leaping after Jaken, Yuki swung both herself and Jaken high up where A-Un caught them easily on his back.

"Yuki! You saved me!" Jaken gasped, tears welling and sparkling in his eyes, but Yuki paid him no attention as she urged A-Un: "Take us to Sesshomaru; but don't get us too close in case that guy fires another Meido at us!"

A-Un quickly flew as she said, keeping them far enough away that the dragon would be able to avoid any Meidos sent their way while close enough that they could watch and hear Sesshomaru's interactions with this new stranger.

Sesshomaru meanwhile had sheathed his Tenseiga as he landed at the base of the mountain, looking up at the newcomer as the strange male noted: "I see you deliberately aimed at my footing. Are you so desperate to learn the secret behind Tenseiga that you would knowingly walk into a trap, Sesshomaru?"

Yuki frowned at the new demon, her mind whirring as she tried to fit everything together. The demon was humanoid in shape, except for the pointed ears and purple hair, and a mask covering the left side of his young face. He was also wearing all black, with intricate, slim armour over his chest area, and he held a staff of some kind in his hand as he looked coolly down at Sesshomaru from his higher vantage point.

"Just who do you think you are?" Jaken shouted at the demon, but Yuki warned: "Stay out of this, Jaken. Something's not right."

Sesshomaru meanwhile was calling up to the demon impatiently: "I do not care who you are. Now, tell me why do you know about Tenseiga?"

' _So that's why he wanted to come here._ ' Yuki realized, glancing at Sesshomaru, before she looked back at the purple-haired demon sharply as the male said scathingly: "Because once, long ago, I faced it in battle."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened just slightly in surprise, while the demon continued with a raised brow: "Although, it looked nothing like it does now, nothing at all. When I fought against your father, the sword was in a different form."

All of them were shocked by this announcement, and Yuki repeated incredulously: " _He_ fought against the Inu no Taisho? How is he even still alive?"

Jaken, however, had a different objection, one he had no qualms voicing as he yelled at the demon: "How dare you make yourself look so young!"

Yuki ignored him as her eyes darted down to Sesshomaru, the purple-haired demon's words sinking in. ' _What could he mean, Tenseiga was in a different form?_ '

She blinked as Sesshomaru cracked his claws before suddenly launching himself at their mystery opponent, striking out with his poisonous claws. The demon dodged the attack quickly, leaping out of the way so that Sesshomaru's hand crashed into the rocks instead.

"Hmph!" The demon scoffed as he landed atop a different stone pillar, facing Sesshomaru. "Your tactics amuse me. You fight _without_ your sword in order to learn its secret? You underestimate me, a deadly mistake!"

He abruptly shot another Meido from his staff at Sesshomaru, who dodged but Yuki's eyes widened as the Meido then came straight for them.

"A-Un!" She ordered, and the dragon dodged quickly, barely missing being hit by the Meido as it flew by and hit the rock behind them, creating another giant hole.

But more importantly…

"How did he-?" Rin began, before Jaken said in shock: "Meido Zangetsuha; not bad, but Lord Sesshomaru's is bigger."

"But his was a complete circle." Yuki said slowly as she turned to look down at the demon with a frown. _Could it be…?_

"I'll have you know," the demon called pointedly, "Meido Zangetsuha was originally _my_ technique."

Sesshomaru turned from where he'd been staring at the perfect circular hole in the stone towards the other demon as the demon spat: "That's right; it was mine, until your father stole it from me."

The demon glared down at Sesshomaru as he added: "He took it, along with my face."

The demon removed the mask to reveal that there was absolutely nothing underneath, the entire upper left side of the demon's head having been completely cut out as though it had been absorbed into a Meido.

Yuki drew in a sharp breath, but Sesshomaru simply scoffed: "From what I've heard thus far, you summoned me here not to reveal a secret, but to whine about your technique being stolen and your face being destroyed."

The demon smirked back as he answered coolly: "Only one practitioner is needed for each technique, especially considering Tenseiga is an incomplete blade."

Yuki's jaw dropped at that, her surprise making her freeze for a moment even as the purple-haired demon threw another Meido at Sesshomaru. The dog demon appeared to be in a similar state of shock, and Rin cried: "Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Look out!" Jaken shouted at the same time, and Sesshomaru swiftly dodged the Meido as it flew passed him.

Yuki stared down, anxiety starting to pool in her stomach as she wondered: ' _What does he mean, incomplete? Does it have to do with his previous claim that he fought Tenseiga in a different form? But what could it mean?_ '

"Well?"

Sesshomaru's sharp voice drew her attention back to the two demons' duel below as Sesshomaru demanded icily: "What is this secret?"

"Still curious," the demon noted mockingly as he replaced his mask, "even as you approach your death?"

Yuki scowled, while Sesshomaru's face was deadly cold as he stated flatly: "Very well. It appears you have no intention of answering me. In which case," his hand landed back on Tenseiga's hilt, "you are no longer needed!"

Sesshomaru pulled out his sword as he finished speaking, throwing another huge Meido at the other demon. The demon dodged it, before glancing up to examine the Meido, and Yuki tensed when the demon smirked.

"Sesshomaru," the demon taunted as he turned back to face the dog demon, "your Meido is needlessly large and malformed. You will never be able to create a complete Meido like _I_ can."

' _Arrogant git._ ' Yuki thought, just before the demon threw another Meido right at Sesshomaru's Meido.

The purple-haired demon's Meido was smaller to be sure, but apparently it was more powerful as a complete Meido as it began to suck in Sesshomaru's Meido itself, absorbing Sesshomaru's attack before it too disappeared.

' _... Okay, so maybe he had some right to be arrogant._ ' Yuki thought grudgingly though she was fighting the building alarm inside as she gazed at Sesshomaru worriedly. ' _But, the guy's still a git._ '

"Sesshomaru!"

"Inuyasha?" Yuki asked in surprise when she heard the familiar voice, and she turned to see her foster brother and his friends arriving on a cliff not far away.

Inuyasha dropped Kagome quickly down from where he'd been carrying her before he jumped closer to his brother, while he called: "Yuki, you okay?"

"We're fine!" She called back, just as Sango cried: "Kohaku!"

"Sister…" Kohaku murmured as he glanced down at his sister sadly.

Rin glanced at Kohaku as Yuki watched Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, who were both watching-

"Shishinki!"

Yuki blinked, startled, by Myoga's yelp. She – obviously – hadn't even seen the flea demon on Inuyasha's shoulder until then, but now Yuki looked at the tiny speck hopping on Inuyasha's shoulder as Kagome asked: "What is it, Myoga?"

"You're still here?" Shippo asked, which while appropriate considering the old flea's history of fleeing, was not necessary in the moment.

Inuyasha apparently agreed with her as he ignored the impressive fact that Myoga had stuck around and instead demanded: "What did you just say, Myoga? You know the guy Sesshomaru and Yuki are fighting?"

"I don't think Yuki's fighting yet." Sango observed as she looked up at the half-demoness sitting on the two-headed dragon, but Inuyasha ignored that too as Myoga cried in response: "I do! He's known as Shishinki, the Ogre of Death. He's a demon who was defeated by your father many, many years ago! He was a fierce opponent as I recall!"

Yuki looked back at Shishinki with a frown, wondering what on Earth was going on. If this demon had been defeated by the Inu no Taisho, why did he know about the Tenseiga? And Myoga's words had done nothing to answer the questions about what the demon had meant when he said Tenseiga was an incomplete blade.

"Is that the old flea, Myoga?" Shishinki asked, glancing at Inuyasha. "I wasn't sure until now, but if you're here too, there can be no mistake!"

He released another Meido, and Myoga cried: "That's the Meido Zangetsuha!"

"Inuyasha, get out of the way!" Yuki shouted sharply, and instantly the group moved. Sango and Miroku only needed to move slightly to avoid being hit but Inuyasha leapt across to grab Kagome and pull her out of the way just as the Meido hit the stone behind them, leaving another gaping crater.

"That's it." Inuyasha snarled as he leapt up at Shishinki, incensed at being attacked.

He drew Tetsusaiga as he yelled: "You're going to regret doing that! Wind Scar!"

Yuki's eyes widened as Inuyasha's attack moved all along the mountain, the yellow streaks of energy burning for a moment before the powerful attack caused the entire mountain to break and collapse.

"Ah!" Rin gasped, while Yuki sighed: "He doesn't know the term 'moderation' at all."

"So, it _is_ Tetsusaiga."

Yuki's eyes narrowed and her gaze sharpened on the dust that was starting to clear below them, revealing Shishinki standing unharmed as the demon continued scathingly: "I heard that he had two sons, and now here you are. The old man gave Tetsusaiga to his youngest, did he?"

Yuki tensed, knowing that Shishinki's words weren't going to sit well with the already irritated Sesshomaru, while Inuyasha glanced back at his older brother as he asked: "Hey, Sesshomaru, what the hell's going on here? Why are you fighting with this guy?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer, didn't even look at his younger half-brother, when Shishinki interjected tauntingly: "Sesshomaru, do you not find it strange? Shouldn't the elder brother have received Tetsusaiga? Now why do you suppose your father left it to him instead?"

Sesshomaru simply glowered murderously at Shishinki, while Jaken gasped: "Such cruelty, bringing up the one thing that has tortured Lord Sesshomaru!"

Yuki closed her eyes irritably as Jaken continued: "He has tried to take Tetsusaiga many times without success; he even sacrificed his arm! He'd finally given up and begun focusing on training Tenseiga- hup!"

Jaken was silenced abruptly as Yuki clamped her hand over Jaken's large and loud mouth.

"Jaken, if you don't keep your big mouth shut," Yuki hissed as a large angry mark twitched on her head, "I'll make you shut up before Sesshomaru kills you."

"Eep!" Jaken squeaked as he realized he'd been speaking aloud, while Yuki looked back down as Sesshomaru ignored them, focusing solely on the demon before him as he stated flatly: "Shishinki, you summoned me here to fight, did you not? Then what are you waiting for? There is no need for all this idle chatter!"

He unleashed another of his Meidos, only for Shishinki to retaliate by sending his own Meido at Sesshomaru's, once again swallowing the larger but less formed Meido into nothing.

As the Meidos disappeared, Shishinki addressed the irate dog demon: "Sesshomaru, what do you know of your sword? Do you have any idea how Tenseiga was born?"

Inuyasha glanced at Sesshomaru in surprise and confusion, while Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as Shishinki continued: "As I said, Tenseiga was nothing like it is now; it was in a different form back when I fought your father."

Yuki tensed, before her eyes widened as Shishinki dropped the bomb: "The truth is, Tenseiga didn't actually exist at the time. The sword I fought against was none other than Tetsusaiga."

' _That… can't be._ ' Yuki thought as dread crept into her heart while her eyes moved to Sesshomaru once more. ' _And yet, it can only be true – only Tetsusaiga can absorb other demons' energies and attacks._ '

Shishinki chuckled as he stared at Sesshomaru, asking mockingly: "So, you didn't know, Sesshomaru? Well, let's see how should I say this?"

He smiled as he revealed so that there was no mistaking his words: "Tenseiga was originally Tetsusaiga-"

"Silence!" Sesshomaru snarled viciously, and Yuki was alarmed at the amount of unrestrained anger that was in Sesshomaru's voice. She was less surprised and more worried, however, especially as Sesshomaru released another Meido at Shishinki.

It was easily overpowered once more, before Shishinki threw another Meido at the brothers. The pair quickly leapt out of the way, dodging the attack before landing before Shishinki once more as the demon taunted Sesshomaru: "Now then, I presume the old man was unable to control Meido Zangetsuha after stealing it from me, its rightful owner."

"No-" Yuki began, but Shishinki spoke over her as he eyed Sesshomaru: "That is why he cast it away from Tetsusaiga. And so that unwanted technique, the one Tetsusaiga had no use for, was given to your Tenseiga instead."

Yuki inhaled sharply while Sesshomaru visibly bristled, his gold eyes flinty and narrowed to slits as he gazed hatefully up at Shishinki.

"So Tenseiga was cast off from Tetsusaiga?" Inuyasha repeated incredulously, unable to believe what he had just heard.

"But, if that's true, it would mean the two of them were originally one sword." Kagome gasped.

And while all this was true, Yuki had no interest in the chatter; she had never cared which sword was powerful or not, and only cared about the Tenseiga because she knew deep down Sesshomaru had cared about the heirloom from his departed father – and she cared about Sesshomaru.

And because she cared about Sesshomaru more than any sword, Yuki was more concerned now about what Shishinki's words would do to the dog demon than about what might have been going through the Inu no Taisho's mind when he assigned his heirlooms to his sons.

"And, on top of that if I'm not mistaken," Shishinki added as he glanced at Inuyasha, "the younger brother smells part human. It seems unthinkable; why would the old man bequeath Tetsusaiga, his original sword, to a mere half-demon?"

"Sesshomaru, don't listen to him!" Yuki called in a mix of warning and sympathy, but Shishinki went on as though she hadn't spoken: "Poor Sesshomaru, it looks like your father passed you by in favour of your younger brother."

Sesshomaru's jaw had clenched; it was clear Shishinki's words were starting to get at him.

"Sesshomaru…" Yuki murmured worriedly, when Shishinki taunted: "Do you understand now? Tenseiga is an incomplete sword; it cannot perform my technique. What you wield is just a part of Tetsusaiga – as such, it will never be able to perform a complete Meido. No amount of training will change that!"

Shishinki threw yet another Meido at Sesshomaru, and Yuki's eyes widened in alarm as Sesshomaru didn't move.

"Sesshomaru, move!" Yuki shouted, frightened, while Jaken also cried: "Look out, Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled as he threw the attack at the Meido, blocking the path to Sesshomaru. Yuki sagged in relief as the Meido swallowed the attack and disappeared with a blast of air that sent dust flying everywhere.

Thankfully, Sesshomaru was therefore unharmed… but…

Inuyasha glanced up as Shishinki looked down at him now, asking mockingly: "So, half-demon, trying to help your older brother, are you? Well, there's no need to rush into battle. I shall deal with you once I've buried Sesshomaru."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped, when Yuki suddenly called sharply: "Sesshomaru, don't-!"

It was too late, and Sesshomaru had punched Inuyasha – hard – across the face.


	68. Complete Meido

"Sesshomaru!" Yuki shouted, while Inuyasha yelled at his brother indignantly: "What the hell was that for, huh?!"

"Do not interfere!" Sesshomaru snapped back at Inuyasha, before turning back to Shishinki.

His eyes narrowed, Sesshomaru launched himself into the air, his claws raised as he rushed at Shishinki.

"Gah!" Jaken cried, while Yuki called: "Sesshomaru, stop! You're not thinking straight!"

"To the underworld with you!" Shishinki laughed, throwing another Meido at Sesshomaru that the dog demon easily dodged.

"Shishinki's Meido is powerful but small!" Miroku noted. "If he can just keep avoiding it…"

But Shishinki laughed as he asked Sesshomaru: "How long can you keep this up?"

With that, he threw an entire barrage of Meidos, and Sesshomaru's quick feet and agile reflexes were the only things that stopped him from being sucked into one.

"Eek!" Jaken cried, while Yuki shouted in terror: "Sesshomaru, STOP!"

Sesshomaru paid her no mind, and Inuyasha yelled, worried as well: "Stop it, Sesshomaru! Even you won't be able to dodge all of those!"

Sesshomaru ignored him too, as he avoided all the Meidos and flew closer towards Shishinki, who smirked as he said gleefully: "It appears despair has clouded your judgment, Sesshomaru. Well, that works for me."

With that, he threw another onslaught of Meidos, and Yuki's eyes widened as Sesshomaru had less space and time to avoid the Meidos as he got closer to Shishinki.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried in fear, when Yuki called in warning: "A-Un!"

The dragon quickly flew out of the way as a stray Meido came right at them, while Rin yelped, and Jaken shrieked.

"We have to move away or we'll get hit." Kohaku said anxiously, and Yuki agreed: "Yes – you do!"

With that, she leapt off A-Un, slapping the dragon's side as she went.

"Yuki!" Rin called, but the half-demoness had already landed beside Kagome while A-Un went flying off high into the sky at Yuki's instruction, taking the two children and Jaken away from danger.

"Yuki!" Kagome gasped in surprise, but Yuki focused on Myoga – who was on Kagome's shoulder now that Inuyasha had gone close to the fight, no surprises there – and she demanded: "Myoga, what was the Inu no Taisho really thinking when he entrusted the Tenseiga to Sesshomaru?"

"Hm? I don't know what you mean." Myoga asked evasively, and Yuki warned: "Tell me now, Myoga, before Sesshomaru gets himself killed. And if that happens, I'll kill _you_."

Both Miroku and Sango cocked their heads at the utter desperation in Yuki's tone, while Myoga hesitated as he stared at the half-demoness before him. He feared for Sesshomaru's safety as the others did, but he feared for his own life more if Sesshomaru ever found out the real truth.

They were interrupted by a loud bang, and they glanced back to see that Sesshomaru had gotten close enough to try to throw a blow at Shishinki; but the demon had dodged Sesshomaru's claws, causing Sesshomaru to hit empty rock while Shishinki leapt higher.

"Ah!" The group gasped, while Yuki grit her teeth.

Sesshomaru's anger was making him sloppy and too reckless, something Shishinki also recognized as he asked with a smirk: "You fool; you think you can defeat me with only your claws?"

The demon threw another barrage of Meidos, that Sesshomaru quickly leapt about to dodge, but…

"He's doing a good job of dodging them." Miroku noted, trying to comfort Yuki, but the half-demoness shook her head.

"His movements are becoming predictable." She pointed out tightly, and Sango nodded in grim agreement.

"It's only a matter of time before one of those hits him." Shippo added worriedly, and Kagome noted as she looked at Yuki in concern: "Plus, it looks like all that stuff Shishinki said about his father is getting to him. He doesn't look like he's thinking clearly right now."

"He's not." Yuki answered bluntly. "Which is why, Myoga, please, if you know anything-"

"I do." Myoga answered firmly, looking at Yuki seriously. "You are right – I _must_ tell him what my lord really had in mind. It's only right that he know!"

The group perked up, but Myoga sighed: "Ah, but sadly, I lack the means to approach."

"Oh, that can be arranged." Yuki answered bluntly before she picked up the tiny flea off Kagome's shoulder.

"Hm? Wait-ah!" Myoga cried as Yuki leapt off.

"Ah!" Miroku and Sango gasped, while Kagome yelled: "Yuki, be careful!"

"EEK!" Myoga squealed as Yuki dodged Meidos while leaping from rock to rock to get closer to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha was still further down the mountain, watching with grit teeth as Sesshomaru continued to face-off against Shishinki, who scoffed: "Ha! At least you're good at running away."

"You are wrong." Sesshomaru returned coldly as they faced each other once more. "I have no intention of running away from scum like you."

"Sesshomaru!"

He glanced down at Yuki's call, surprised to hear it coming from _below_ him, and he frowned when he saw her leap up beside Inuyasha.

"Yuki?" Inuyasha asked in surprise, and she nodded as she plonked Myoga on her shoulder. "Myoga?"

Sesshomaru scowled, but paused when Myoga cried: "Lord Sesshomaru, please, you must listen to what I have to say! I came over because I couldn't stay silent any longer."

"Oh, really?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically as he looked at Yuki who had clearly had to drag Myoga here.

Myoga pretended not to hear Inuyasha's skepticism as he cried urgently: "Lord Sesshomaru, you were not slighted! On the contrary, your father bequeathed Tenseiga to you because of who you are! Meido Zangetsuha is a fearsome attack which sends one's foes directly to the underworld. It is not a technique that just anyone can use!"

"That is quite true." Shishinki observed lightly. "Your half-demon brother wouldn't be able to endure the demonic energy from the underworld."

Both Yuki and Sesshomaru glared at the demon at that – they knew that _very_ well from experience. But it would be over Yuki's dead body that this demon find that out.

Myoga meanwhile continued desperately: "Knowing that you were a full demon, your father was betting on your strength, Lord Sesshomaru! You see, he believed that you would eventually master Meido Zangetsuha and be able to use Tenseiga as it was intended to be used! It was for that-"

"And you would have me believe _that_ was his reason for casting Tenseiga off of Tetsusaiga, would you?" Sesshomaru interrupted coldly.

Yuki stilled even as Myoga and Inuyasha asked in confusion: "Huh?"

"That is a good question." Shishinki noted with a smirk and a small snort of amusement. "If his faith in Sesshomaru was so great, could he not have bequeathed Tetsusaiga to him along with Meido Zangetsuha? He certainly could have if he thought that you were _promising_ enough."

"Well… you do have a point there…" Myoga muttered sheepishly as he leapt into Inuyasha's hair to hide, and Inuyasha scowled.

"Hey!" Inuyasha scowled as he grabbed Myoga and pressed him between his fingers as he brought the flea before his face. "You can't let him win the argument."

"Frankly," Myoga admitted even as he was being squashed, "now even I'm starting to feel sorry for him."

"Silence, Myoga." Sesshomaru ordered flatly, and Yuki interjected: "Sesshomaru, don't listen to them."

"Sile-" Sesshomaru began, but she interrupted sharply: "You know _I_ won't shut up just because you tell me to. Please, just stop listening to Shishinki; he's just winding you up!"

Inuyasha glanced at her as Yuki urged desperately, terrified that Sesshomaru's reckless anger would get him killed: "Think about it. If your father truly didn't want the Meido Zangetsu, he would have discarded it for good! Instead, he had it forged into Tenseiga and entrusted that to you; and I cannot believe it was because he thought less of you! He must have believed you were strong enough-"

"You do not know what he thought or believed!" Sesshomaru cut in sharply, turning to glare at her.

Yuki paused while Inuyasha bristled at the harsh tone Sesshomaru had used on his foster sister, and the half-demon began to snarl: "Oi, Sesshomaru-"

"You're right, I don't know." Yuki cut him off as she met Sesshomaru's infuriated gold eyes dead on. "But neither do you."

Sesshomaru scowled, but Yuki persisted firmly: "And _I_ believe you're stronger than even _you_ have given yourself credit for – and I refuse to let you get yourself killed because you lost your temper over some guy who has already once been beaten by your father!"

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru blinked at that, while Myoga stared at Yuki outright.

Shishinki, on the other hand, was riled up by her description of him and he snarled: "Half-demon; you'll pay for those words!"

Yuki tensed, her hands going to her swords, as Inuyasha shouted: "Over my dead body-"

But Sesshomaru beat him as he launched himself at Shishinki before anyone else could react, and Inuyasha asked: "Huh?!"

"Sesshomaru!" Yuki yelled after him, fearful that he'd ignored her, as Shishinki's one good eye widened in surprise before he smirked.

"Very well; I'll send you to the underworld first!" Shishinki cried as he let loose another wave of Meidos.

Sesshomaru flew about, dodging them but it was much closer than ever before; Yuki flinched as one came so close to Sesshomaru, the Meido absorbed part of his empty left sleeve. If he'd still had his arm, it would have been cut off with his clothes and lost into the Meido.

"Sesshomaru!" She cried, alarmed that he had indeed ignored her and charged on with his anger, and she took a step forward but Inuyasha held her back with one hand.

"Stay back, Yuki – I'll go bring that idiot back for you." Inuyasha said firmly, before leaping off after Sesshomaru.

"But-" Yuki began, and Myoga urged her: "Listen to them – you cannot fight Meido Zangetsuha, and only Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga will be able to beat Shishinki!"

"… Myoga, when did you get back here?" Yuki asked, annoyed, and he gulped.

"Er…"

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru had dodged all the Meidos and he was closing in on Shishinki, who smirked as he saw Sesshomaru's empty sleeve.

"He's only got one arm." Shishinki murmured gleefully, and Sesshomaru's jaw clenched.

' _I already lost my left arm to Tetsusaiga,'_ he thought to himself, ' _the sword that my father left to Inuyasha. However!_ '

He suddenly snapped his right arm up, smashing it right into Shishinki's mask and shattering not just the mask but also part of the demon's remaining face. Shishinki went flying back, landing with a crash as Sesshomaru straightened up and stared at him impassively.

'… _I am not one to hold a grudge._ ' Sesshomaru continued to himself calmly. ' _After all, it happened in the heat of battle. And…_ '

Yuki's pleading face flashed across his mind, and Sesshomaru's jaw set with determination as Shishinki lifted himself up, glaring at Sesshomaru balefully as he snarled: "How dare you hit my face?"

"The secret behind Tenseiga," Sesshomaru answered coldly, "it is not meant to be uttered by a mouth as wretched and twisted as yours. Every word you speak brings shame to it."

Shishinki growled, enraged, and he spat: "Silence, you insolent brat! I will make you regret damaging my face, as your father did."

Shishinki swung his staff back, getting ready to fire another onslaught of Meidos, while another voice yelled: "Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru glanced back sharply as Inuyasha came running up with Tetsusaiga drawn, and Sesshomaru snapped sharply: "I told you not to interfere!"

"I don't care! I'm doing this for Yuki, not for you!" Inuyasha snapped back as he transformed Tetsusaiga into its adamant-encrusted form.

Shishinki released his Meidos at them, and Inuyasha shouted as he swung his sword: "Adamant Barrage!"

The adamants pierced the Meidos, doing little harm other than slowing them down slightly, and both brothers leapt into the air to avoid the Meidos. As they jumped high above Shishinki, Tenseiga pulsed from its place at Sesshomaru's hip.

"Tenseiga?" He asked, glancing at the sword, as Tetsusaiga also pulsed in Inuyasha's hands.

"Tetsusaiga?" Inuyasha asked in confusion, before glancing at Sesshomaru as Sesshomaru also glanced sideways at Inuyasha with a scowl.

"Sesshomaru, you should draw Tenseiga!" Inuyasha urged. "Try it! Something might happen!"

Sesshomaru glanced back down at Tenseiga, his jaw clenched angrily as he thought to himself: ' _What do you want? Are you telling me to fight alongside Tetsusaiga? Worse yet, are you telling me to help Tetsusaiga, to help Inuyasha?!_ '

He bared his teeth despite himself, while Shishinki smirked at the pair, who had now come too close.

"There's nowhere for you to run now." Shishinki taunted. "Prepare to be banished to the underworld!"

' _Tenseiga was only cast off Tetsusaiga to be rid of Meido Zangetsuha.'_ Sesshomaru thought bitterly. ' _Now, after inheriting this unwanted sword from my father, I'm supposed to use it to aid Inuyasha?_ ' _No-one tells this Sesshomaru what to do!_ '

Shishinki laughed as he mocked: "Are you ready for it? Now, you and your father's swords shall spend the rest of eternity in the underworld!"

He released another volley of Meidos, and Kagome cried in alarm: "Inuyasha!"

"Sesshomaru! Don't you dare _not_ draw Tenseiga!" Yuki screamed in a mix of frustration and utmost terror.

Sesshomaru's eye twitched and his mouth pursed unhappily, but he couldn't ignore the _fear_ in Yuki's voice. The fear for his life. So perhaps there was one person who could try to order him about - _try._

Sesshomaru drew the pulsing Tenseiga, swinging it high as he snarled: "As if I would let my life be taken by scum like this!"

He swung Tenseiga, releasing a huge, full-blown Meido.

"Ah!" Yuki gasped as Sesshomaru's complete Meido sucked in all of Shishinki's Meidos easily, the sheer size overpowering Shishinki's power.

Shishinki also gasped as the Meido continued to eat away more than just his Meidos; and he cried as he was drawn up: "It can't be! Tenseiga was supposed to be incomplete!"

Shishinki stared down at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru as he was sucked into the Meido, and his eye widened as he saw the twin glowing blades. Understanding filled him, and he murmured: "Now, I see."

He smirked once more as he shouted down before he was sucked away completely into the underworld: "I pity you, Sesshomaru! What your father did was cruel! It was cruel, you hear?!"

Yuki stared, wide-eyed, as Shishinki disappeared with the Meido, leaving them all in momentary stunned silence.

"Wow." Kagome murmured from where she and the others stood far back, and Sango agreed: "Such immense power."

"Still, that was too close." Miroku noted. "A moment later, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would have been banished to the underworld forever."

"Just witnessing it took years off my life!" Myoga agreed, and they all looked at the tiny flea now sitting on Kagome's shoulder.

"How did _you_ get here?" Kagome asked in surprise, while Miroku said dryly: "What do you know? Myoga ended up somewhere safe."

"Again." Shippo muttered, equally annoyed.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was staring at his Tenseiga pensively as Yuki hurried over to him and Inuyasha. Inuyasha glanced at his brother.

"Hey, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha began tentatively as he sheathed his own sword. "That thing you just did, that was a complete Meido Zangetsuha, wasn't it?"

Sesshomaru didn't bother answering; instead, he closed his eyes as he sheathed Tenseiga before he simply began walking away from Inuyasha.

"Huh? Wait up, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called, just as Yuki caught up to them. "This means you've mastered Tenseiga now. I can assume that, right?"

Sesshomaru paused at that, though he remained with his back to his brother as Yuki slowly walked up to the older dog demon. She however glanced back at Inuyasha as he spoke up again uncomfortably.

"Look, Father died before I was old enough to remember him… I have no way of knowing what he was thinking back then. But, Yuki's right, isn't she? All of those things that Shishinki was saying, that Tenseiga is incomplete; those were lies right? I mean, Father left you Tenseiga because he trusted you as a full demon."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called as she and the others arrived by air as well, coming to a stop behind the half-demon, while Yuki looked up at Sesshomaru as the older demon turned to glance back at Inuyasha.

"Why do you ask anyway?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice and eyes void of any emotions as he examined his brother briefly.

"Why?" Inuyasha repeated defensively. "Because, Sesshomaru, I'm sick and tired of you giving me trouble about this sword, _and_ hurting Yuki's feelings over it!"

Yuki shook her head, silently telling Inuyasha to lay off, but Sesshomaru simply continued to look at Inuyasha as the latter finished firmly: "Let's just agree that Tenseiga was your proper inheritance from Father, and let that be the end of it!"

"Inuyasha is showing respect for Tenseiga." Miroku murmured in surprise, and Kagome added, clearly not realizing they could all hear her: "I think he's trying to cheer up Sesshomaru."

"Can we agree, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha powered on, pretending he couldn't hear his friends, while Yuki looked up at Sesshomaru once more.

Sesshomaru just stared at his brother for a moment longer with an almost unreadable expression. Almost. But Yuki had also figured out what the complete Meido they'd just witnessed meant, and she understood. She understood, and it broke her heart for Sesshomaru.

But she was also very aware that none of it was Inuyasha's fault. So it was with a mix of sympathy and pleading that she reached out to gently touch Sesshomaru's side gently as she murmured: "Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru glanced at her, and the pair exchanged looks while Inuyasha and his friends watched in confusion. Inuyasha frowned, his eyes narrowing suspiciously at the way Sesshomaru and Yuki were looking at each other, while Kagome watched sympathetically.

Yuki ignored them as she communicated silently with Sesshomaru. He was troubled, she could see that, and irate; but Sesshomaru was soothed just slightly under Yuki's understanding gaze, though it could do little to lessen the sour pill he'd been forced to swallow when still faced by his half-demon brother.

"You are blind, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said at last as he turned away from the half-demon once more and started to walk away.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked, while Sesshomaru thought to himself: ' _Tenseiga produced the complete Meido only because Tetsusaiga was nearby. They responded to one another, and that could only lead to conflict._ '

' _But only so long as they remain separated into two swords._ ' Yuki concluded in her thoughts while Sesshomaru stated curtly to his borther: "Like it or not, you and I are destined to fight each other."

And with that cryptic message, Sesshomaru walked off, while Yuki sighed. She paused to wave half-heartedly at Inuyasha before she followed Sesshomaru, moving beside him while Inuyasha could only stare after them.

"Wait for us, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called as he flew A-Un and the children after the dog demon, while Yuki glanced up at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, are you really going to continue to fight Inuyasha?" Yuki asked under her breath.

 _Because of your swords?_

She didn't say the words aloud, but he knew they were there.

"Most likely so." Sesshomaru answered shortly, and Yuki sighed but didn't push the subject anymore – not now, when he was so wounded.

"What will you do now, then?" She asked softly, and he didn't reply instantly.

Instead, he took her hand, pulling her in close before taking off into the air once more.

To the others watching, it looked like Sesshomaru was holding Yuki to carry her as he flew off; but Yuki could feel the slight tremble in his hand and she hugged him discreetly so that the others wouldn't notice his moment of weakness while she offered him her silent comfort and support.

*A/N Thank you to all my readers who have stuck with me so far. I really appreciate all your support, and it means so much to read your reviews. I know I haven't been very consistent in updating, and I apologize. Thank you, and know I am grateful to each one of you. Have a great weekend!


	69. Tenseiga's Truth

Yuki kept her hands wrapped around Sesshomaru's waist as he flew them over the volcanic rocks, and they quickly spotted Totosai as he stood beside a fully packed Momo. The old demon was pinning up a sign before his home as he made to run away, and Yuki shook her head at his idiocy.

Sesshomaru lifted Tenseiga, releasing a Meido at Totosai's skull house as a warning.

The Meido ate away the top part of the skull before it disappeared as Sesshomaru landed with Yuki just outside Totosai's home while the demon cried: "Ah! What have you done to my home?"

"Did you really think you could escape, Totosai?" Sesshomaru demanded coldly as he glared at the older demon.

"No." Totosai muttered as he turned to face the younger demon, glancing briefly at Yuki before focusing his attention back on the incensed dog demon. "I figured you'd show up here sooner or later."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he took a step forward as he accused scathingly: "Well, Totosai, you've known about this from the very beginning, haven't you?"

"Of course I did." Totosai scoffed. "After all, I was the one who separated Tenseiga from Tetsusaiga and forged it into a weapon all those years ago, Sesshomaru."

He eyed the dog demon as he asked boldly: "So, what are you going to do about it? Kill me?"

Sesshomaru's answer was to lift Tenseiga, as though he would cut Totosai down, and Totosai said hastily: "Hold on!"

He glanced between Yuki and Sesshomaru once more, judging the half-demoness's passive stance and Sesshomaru's anger.

"Now, let me guess." Totosai noted, almost with a sigh. "You met Shishinki, right?"

Sesshomaru's angry expression was all the answer Totosai needed, and the elderly demon said quickly: "Look here, I don't know what kind of nonsense that troublemaker Shishinki told you, but you _were_ able to master Meido Zangetsuha in the end, were you not?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed even further – Totosai didn't know, and couldn't know what Sesshomaru had almost had to sacrifice for the technique. And now, to discover that he had let Yuki die only to discover _this_ was to be his father's ultimate plan… it was adding insult to injury.

Totosai went on, oblivious to the thoughts running through Sesshomaru's mind: "Your father was correct when he judged that you would be able to do so. You have lived up to his every expectation."

Yuki glanced at Sesshomaru as the dog demon scoffed, lowering his sword as he asked scathingly: "Totosai, do you honestly believe I haven't realized what the next step in all of this is?"

"Next step, you say?" Totosai asked, feigning ignorance but his enormous eyes gave him away as they flickered over to Yuki again.

She was still standing very passively, almost worryingly, close to Sesshomaru and she kept watching the dog demon carefully as though expecting to need to force him to keep his temper from overtaking his reason.

' _Ah… so even she's realized it._ ' Totosai sighed to himself, while he looked back at Sesshomaru in resignation as the dog demon said coldly: "Tetsusaiga has the ability to steal techniques from the weapons of its foes – Tenseiga, on the other hand, has no such power."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he stated with an eerily creepier calm: "We know that Father's true intention from the beginning was for me to perfect Meido Zangetsuha, but only so that Tenseiga could then be absorbed back into Tetsusaiga."

Totosai got distracted as he examined Sesshomaru, his attention caught by something else the dog demon had said.

'' _We'… so, you've started to include Yuki into your very life, Sesshomaru._ ' Totosai thought. ' _That explains why you even brought her here; you trust her enough that you will include her in your decisions. I just hope your anger won't change that any time soon…_ '

Totosai was brought out his thoughts as Sesshomaru demanded sharply, his eyes snapping open: "That is the truth, isn't it?"

"Ah? Oh, uh… wow…" Totosai said sheepishly. "I'm impressed."

Sesshomaru frowned at the older demon, while Totosai muttered: "You figured that out all by yourself, huh?"

"It wasn't exactly difficult." Sesshomaru sniped impatiently. "Even Yuki understood after seeing Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga together."

"Is that so?" Totosai asked, glancing at Yuki again before he looked to Sesshomaru.

Heaving a sigh, the older demon admitted: "Well, you are exactly right... Are you disappointed?"

The question was tentatively asked, and even Yuki seemed wary as she glanced back at Sesshomaru, who scoffed.

"I'd be disappointed," Sesshomaru countered, " _if_ Tetsusaiga could actually cut me down."

Both Yuki and Totosai frowned at that, while Sesshomaru's temper broke again as he snapped: "But that shall never happen!"

He lifted Tenseiga, and Yuki grabbed his arm in alarm while Totosai cried: "Whoa, there!"

The older demon smashed his welding hammer onto the ground, causing a circle of flames to erupt around Sesshomaru and Yuki. Yuki instantly stuck even closer to Sesshomaru, staying away from the flames that caused her arctic fox-demon side discomfort, while Sesshomaru scowled both at Yuki's interference with his swing at Totosai and at the elderly demon himself as Totosai disappeared from their sight.

"Say, Sesshomaru?"

Both Sesshomaru and Yuki glanced around as Totosai's voice echoed around them, while Totosai continued: "Why do you think your father set up your swords this way in the first place, huh? Do you _really_ believe he favoured Inuyasha, and simply left you with the short end of the stick, so to speak?"

Sesshomaru growled lowly, but Yuki's hand tightened around his forearm as she glanced up at him beseechingly.

Sesshomaru's lips were a thin line as Totosai continued: "Either way, your thoughts are too clouded right now to see the truth; though I see your 'friend' is a good influence on you."

Sesshomaru bristled, while Yuki glanced around with a frown as Totosai went on dismissively: "But listen to this, Sesshomaru! As long as you remain so narrowly focused on the heirloom Tetsusaiga, you will never understand your father's long term plan."

"Silence!" Sesshomaru shouted, breaking free from Yuki's grasp as he threw another Meido to dissipate the flames around them.

Totosai was nowhere to be seen, and Sesshomaru and Yuki were left to momentarily ponder Totosai's words as Sesshomaru sheathed Tenseiga once more.

' _What was Father's long term plan?_ ' Sesshomaru wondered, puzzled, while Yuki thought to herself: ' _I knew it – the Inu no Taisho believed Sesshomaru could grow into his own power better without Tenseiga. That has to be it._ '

"Sesshomaru," Totosai's voice echoed around them for the last time, "abandon these such attachments. Abandon your attachment to the sword, as well as your hatred toward Inuyasha. Once you do, you may very well surpass your father."

Yuki looked up at Sesshomaru as Totosai finished speaking, to see Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in thought.

"Sesshomaru?" Yuki asked carefully, and he answered flatly: "We are leaving."

He turned to go, while Yuki sighed. He was so difficult, sometimes.

She paused as she spotted Momo's tail from behind a boulder, and she raised a brow – apparently, Totosai wasn't as gone as they'd thought. Still, he didn't need to die because of Sesshomaru's anger, so Yuki pretended not to see the hiding demons as she followed Sesshomaru away.

"You agree with Totosai, do you not?"

Yuki looked up at Sesshomaru in surprise at his abrupt question, but the dog demon continued walking without looking back.

Yuki shrugged as she hurried to keep up with Sesshomaru as she answered: "I do think that your father must have planned all of this with your best interests in mind as well."

"So, you would have me hand over Tenseiga to _Inuyasha_?" Sesshomaru asked, spitting his brother's name with such loathing that Yuki reached out and grabbed Sesshomaru's empty sleeve.

He stopped when he felt her tug, turning to face her impassively though his eyes were dangerously flinty.

Yuki held her ground as she met his stare evenly with her own, saying firmly: "Let's get something straight, Sesshomaru: I'm not going to choose sides between you and Inuyasha; not now, not ever."

Sesshomaru's jaw locked, but Yuki remained firm as she continued: "Inuyasha is as good as a brother to me and I love him, even if it is in a different way from you. I can no more harm him than I could you. I won't choose to fight either of you, nor will I just stand by while you fight each other."

"Then you betray me." Sesshomaru answered, but Yuki snapped: "Don't even try that, Sesshomaru!"

She fixed him with a stern look as she continued: "I love you, but I won't let you wreck yourself over this. What Shishinki said isn't true, I know it's not; and in your deepest hearts of hearts, I _know_ you don't think that way either!"

Sesshomaru was silent, and Yuki's tone softened as she said: "I don't believe your father was a cruel demon, Sesshomaru. And I'm sorry it upsets you, but I think he loved both you and Inuyasha equally."

Sesshomaru bared his teeth just slightly, but Yuki was borderline begging as she went on determinedly: "And I'm certain that means he wanted the best for _both_ of you. He left the Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha because he needs the protection more as a half-demon; we both know this is true."

Sesshomaru scowled, and Yuki finished softly: "And I don't know how, but I believe he was thinking of the best way for you to grow when he left you the Tenseiga."

"That is what you would have me believe?" Sesshomaru demanded in a low voice, eyes cold and deadly. "You're spouting the same things that Myoga and Totosai said, and it means _nothing_."

"It means nothing to you now," Yuki answered quietly, "because we don't know yet what would happen if you let go of Tenseiga and found your own path as Sesshomaru, and not just as the Inu no Taisho's son."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at that, and he said in a low voice: "How dare you think you can preach at me about my place?"

Yuki's eyes were unnaturally bright, but she kept them fixed on Sesshomaru's furious, almost hateful ones.

"Because," she answered, firm in her own conviction, "I didn't fall in love with _Lord_ Sesshomaru; I fell in love with Sesshomaru. And I don't want to see the demon I fell in love with die trying to be his father when I know he is strongest as himself."

"I have heard enough."

Sesshomaru turned, and he ordered sharply as he started away on his own: "Do not follow me; I wish to think in peace."

"Will you come back?"

Yuki's quiet question, loaded with deeper meaning, made him pause, even for just a second. But Sesshomaru still didn't turn around as he answered flatly: "Perhaps."

Yuki swallowed but nodded, watching as Sesshomaru took off into the sky. A single tear slipped down her cheek before she could stop herself, and she brushed it angrily away.

' _I believe in Sesshomaru._ ' She told herself firmly as she turned and made the journey back towards the children, Jaken, and A-Un. ' _He has to come around eventually and see sense._ '

' _Let's hope he'll still forgive you when he does._ ' A tiny part of her brain said quietly, almost making her falter. This was the angriest Sesshomaru had been with her, and perhaps being frank with him when his temper was already so short hadn't been the best idea.

But Yuki couldn't regret her words when she had only said what was the truth and what Sesshomaru needed to hear even if he didn't want to. She couldn't mollycoddle him like a mother (though she doubted his real mother would actually coddle him) and she refused to let his clouded judgment be the death of him. She loved him too much to let him do as he pleased and possibly end up dead. Even if she had to risk their relationship because of this fight…

' _If this saves him… then so be it._ ' Yuki thought grimly, even as she walked with a heavy heart towards the forests in the East.

* * *

Yuki frowned as she ran towards the camp that she and Sesshomaru had left the others at. The camp seemed abandoned and she couldn't smell any of her companions there anymore; moreover, the faint stench that permeated the air around the camp…

' _Kohaku! Rin!_ ' Yuki thought in alarm as she grit her teeth and ran faster. If Naraku had come after them…

' _We shouldn't have left them alone, not when we knew Naraku is still after the shard in Kohaku's neck._ ' Yuki thought to herself worriedly as she ran passed their abandoned campsite, following the smell of Naraku's miasma coming from deeper inside the forest.

She couldn't smell anything in the thick stench of the miasma, which worried her further – if Kohaku was in the middle of that miasma, he could easily be poisoned… and the same for Jaken and Rin.

"Hm?"

Yuki turned her head sharply as she smelt more familiar scents closing in, and she called sharply: "Inuyasha!"

"Yuki?!" Inuyasha asked as he came leaping up, carrying Kagome on his back. "What are you doing here?"

Shippo was not far behind, carrying Miroku in his pink bubble form, and none of them slowed down as they continued to race together after Naraku.

"Kohaku is under our protection, remember?" Yuki explained as they ran. "I'm assuming he's the one Naraku's after – and that Sango's already with them."

"Yeah, she went on ahead while we were fighting Byakuya." Inuyasha growled. "But she won't be able to stop Naraku from trying to defile Kohaku's shard!"

They reached the miasma fog as he spoke, and all of their attention shifted back on the battle before them. Yuki and Inuyasha leapt towards the centre of the miasma, sensing Naraku would be there, while Shippo transformed back into his normal fox-demon child form as he dropped Miroku down beside the others.

They all ran up just in time to see Sango throwing Hiraikotsu at Naraku, and Kagome cried: "Sango!"

"Sango!" Miroku also shouted, worried that she would now end up without her weapon, having thrown it at Naraku who had proven he could deflect Hiraikotsu easily.

"Kohaku! Rin!" Yuki shouted meanwhile, spotting the boy just behind his sister, while Rin was crouched beside a fallen A-Un, Kohaku's gas mask strapped securely over her face.

Naraku meanwhile was laughing at Sango, mocking: "Come now, you don't actually believe you can defeat me with _Hiraikotsu_ , do you-?"

He was cut off as the giant boomerang sliced right through his middle, and the others all gasped in equal shock to see the damage the demon slayer's weapon had done.

"His body isn't healing!" Yuki noticed with wide eyes, as they watched Hiraikotsu swing back around and slice right through Naraku, vertically this time.

"Yes!" Inuyasha snarled, swinging Adamant Tetsusaiga. "Adamant Barrage!"

Sensing the moment was right, Yuki swiftly drew her Kiba as well, shouting with Inuyasha as the blade shifted into adamant form: "Adamant Strike!"

Their dual adamant attacks hit Naraku dead on, and Naraku cried out in pain as Inuyasha's adamants tore him further into shreds while Yuki's adamant whip whipped through to slice his main body even further as well.

She then pulled her Kiba back sharply, causing the whip to wrap around Naraku's body just as he gathered his miasma around him and tried to escape.

"You're not escaping this time, Naraku!" Yuki snarled, as Kagome notched her bow and called: "Yuki, don't let him move!"

The girl fired her arrow, and Naraku was unable to flee from the attack with Yuki's whip around him.

"ARGH!" Naraku cried as Kagome's sacred arrow hit his protective miasma.

The miasma exploded, causing Yuki's adamants to shatter away from their whip form, and the group shielded their eyes from the miasma and wind that the small blast had released.

"He's getting away!" Inuyasha shouted, noticing another, smaller miasma cocoon fleeing up into the sky, and Miroku shouted: "Wind Tunnel!"

He sucked in all of the surrounding miasma, but unfortunately, Naraku managed to get away. Yuki growled – the demon really had a talent for slipping right through their fingers.

But that wasn't what was most important now. As the skies cleared up around them now that the miasma had been cleared, Yuki hurried over to check on Kohaku and Rin while Inuyasha and the others crowded around Sango to ask about her strengthened Hiraikotsu.

"Kohaku! Kohaku!" Rin was calling, trying to wake the unconscious boy, and Yuki crouched down beside the pair quickly.

"Rin, don't jostle him so much." Yuki advised, moving Rin's hand and checking for a pulse.

She sighed in relief to feel that Kohaku was still alive – he probably just couldn't move after Naraku had contaminated his shard. She would ask Kagome to help purify him; for now, Yuki glanced over to check on Rin. The little girl seemed unharmed, which was a relief, while A-Un was already slowly making his way back onto his feet nearby.

Yuki paused. But where was Jaken?

She looked around, smelling him off to the side, just as Inuyasha lifted his foot and asked: "Oh, hey, Jaken; how'd you end up getting stuck to my foot?"

"Because you stepped on me!" Jaken cried, still squashed against Inuyasha's foot, and Yuki called: "Jaken! You're okay!"

"Yuki!" Jaken sobbed, falling off where he'd been stuck to Inuyasha's foot. "Is Rin okay?"

"Rin's fine." Yuki confirmed, before she looked over at Inuyasha's group. "Kohaku isn't able to move, though. Kagome, can I ask you to purify him?"

"Of course." Kagome agreed at once. "Besides, we wouldn't just leave you guys – that's what Sesshomaru usually does."

"You don't have to remind me." Yuki sighed, while Jaken screeched at Kagome: "How dare you!"

"… I meant he usually leaves us behind, even after helping us." Kagome muttered, while Jaken cried and Yuki sighed again.


	70. Defying Fate

"Okay, how does that feel?" Kagome asked as she finished purifying Kohaku's shard.

"Good." The boy answered quietly as he sat in front of Kagome, his back to her so she could purify the shard in the base of his neck. "It feels a lot better."

Rin sat before Kohaku, watching the boy, while Jaken sat beside the girl though he was sulking as he stared off into the distance. The news that Sesshomaru had left them – with no clue as to when he might come back – had left the imp demon very irritated. Paired with Yuki's short replies to his questions and her sharp retorts to his accusations that it was her fault Sesshomaru hadn't returned, and Jaken was left in a petulant huddle.

Yuki herself sat near Rin, though she, too, was staring at the sky rather than at Kohaku and Kagome. Sango sat off to the side, close enough that she could hear Kagome and Kohaku's exchange, but with her back to Kohaku's back as neither sibling looked at the other.

It was rather depressing. Inuyasha had gone off to sit further away in a huff, while Shippo sat with the half-demon; and Miroku had disappeared alone to the river claiming he wished to wash up a little after their most recent battle. Something was off about the monk, but Yuki didn't press it after Inuyasha gave her a tiny shake of his head.

Apparently, whatever it was, Miroku – and Inuyasha – didn't want the girls, probably mostly Sango, to know about it.

"Lady Kikyo's light."

Yuki glanced over at Kohaku's sudden comment, and as Kagome also looked at the boy questioningly, Kohaku elaborated pensively: "It happened when Naraku tried to take my jewel shard. I'm not sure why, but the minute his tentacles made contact, the pure light started flowing into him."

Yuki frowned, while Kagome repeated in surprise: "From Naraku's tentacles?"

Kohaku turned to look at Kagome as he explained: "It almost felt as though Lady Kikyo was purifying me."

"I see." Yuki said thoughtfully. ' _That explains why Kohaku's shard kept him and Rin safe in the underworld – Kikyo's light is with him. It must have been protecting Kohaku from the darkness, and Rin too so long as Kohaku was touching her._ '

Yuki glanced up as Sango stood up and came to settle herself down right beside her brother.

"And so…" She murmured, and Kohaku glanced at his sister as Sango looked right at him, asking: "Kohaku, are you suggesting you'll be able to use your shard to defeat Naraku."

"Well, I…" Kohaku began, hedging. He clearly didn't want to worry his sister, but Yuki observed that by shutting her out he was only making things worse.

Apparently, Rin agreed as the child piped up suddenly: "Naraku said he was going to take Kohaku's head. He said that once he did that, he could slowly defile the shard."

Yuki's brow shot up, while Kohaku scolded sharply: "Rin!"

"Well, you almost died Kohaku!" Rin snapped back, her brown eyes filled with worry and reproach.

Kohaku ignored it, however, as he turned to Sango, imploring: "Don't listen to her."

As Sango pressed her lips together, Kohaku insisted: "Look, sister, it's clear that my shard can cause Naraku pain."

Sango sighed, turning her head away, and Kohaku continued determinedly: "I know Lady Kikyo's power is protecting me! That's why-"

"Enough!"

Yuki sighed this time as Inuyasha's fist smacked onto Kohaku's head, cutting the boy off.

Inuyasha glared down at the boy irritably while he continued: "Stop your babbling."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded, but Inuyasha huffed: "Give me a break. Why do we have to keep tip-toeing around him? Sango, just tell it to him straight. It's a pain in the butt when he wanders off by himself, isn't it?"

"Inuyasha…" Sango murmured, while Kagome growled: "Ugh, sit boy."

Inuyasha crashed down into the ground again, and he groaned around the dirt against his face: "Why?"

"There were better ways you could have handled it." Yuki told him as she took Inuyasha by the arm and drew him away, back beside Shippo.

As Sango and Kagome confronted Kohaku – kindly – about the gift that Kikyo's light was for his future rather than the burden and sacrifice he was trying to make it into, Yuki settled down beside her foster-brother as Inuyasha huffed.

"You've changed." Yuki observed as she watched her brother. "Despite how grim things are looking with Naraku, you've gotten stronger."

Inuyasha glanced at her, while Yuki continued: "I was so worried after Kikyo passed away – but it seems it was better that way, when you got your closure."

Her eyes sharpened slightly as she noted: "You've been holding out on me."

"Hmph." Inuyasha turned his head away slightly as he countered in a low voice: "So have you - you didn't tell me you and Sesshomaru got together."

Yuki paused, and he glanced at her again as he stated: "Don't think I haven't noticed it. You were different with him, both on Horai Island and when I saw you guys during that fight with Shishinki."

Yuki sighed – she should have known Inuyasha would have instantly picked up on it.

"How come you didn't call me out on it before?" She asked, and Inuyasha answered as he looked away again: "I was waiting for you to tell me yourself."

"I see."

They lapsed into silence for a moment, each falling into thought. Yuki could feel the changes that were happening – the changes in her relationship with Inuyasha.

It went beyond withholding information from each other; it was what the action implied that was the change. They were learning to trust others, and to start trusting someone else more than each other – something that had never happened before. Not even with Kikyo, at least not quite yet before she'd passed away the first time.

And though they stayed close now as they drew comfort from the other's presence, even there, things had changed between them.

No longer was Inuyasha's presence beside her as calming, the most soothing. Yuki still missed Sesshomaru's warmth even as she sat beside Inuyasha. And she knew a part of Inuyasha was itching to go back to Kagome; just as she knew he felt the differences as well.

And after almost two hundred years of being certain of only Inuyasha in her life – and with her new uncertainty about her future with Sesshomaru – it scared Yuki.

"I still love you, Yuki." Inuyasha commented abruptly, and Yuki glanced at him as he eyed her. "I always will."

He turned away, a little embarrassed as he added with a huff: "Just so we're clear that nothing's really changed."

Yuki's eyes softened and she was touched. Blinking back her tears, Yuki leant against her brother's shoulder as she murmured: "I'll always love you too, Yasha. And thank you – I needed to hear that."

"Keh. You always were the worrywart." He muttered, but despite his words, he leant his head against hers as they quietly accepted their changed but still strong bond.

* * *

 _Later_

Yuki aided the others in building the fire for a rather late lunch. Rin and Kohaku also helped by going to collect wood. While there hadn't been a lot of meat for them to catch, Kagome had some interesting things from her own world – packaged so they could last long times as the girl explained – that they were able to eat.

The food was surprisingly delicious, especially considering it wasn't fresh, and Yuki could see why Inuyasha munched through it quickly.

However, he was soon kicked out of their picnic after he tried to steal from Shippo and made the fox demon child cry, and Yuki shook her head as Inuyasha went to sulk beside Jaken, off to the side and away from the group gathered around the campfire.

Jaken did not appreciate the new company, and he spat as Inuyasha settled down with his arms folded into his sleeves: "Don't you have some place else to go? Scram! Be on your way!"

"Watch it, Jaken." Inuyasha snapped as he punched Jaken's head. "Remember, we're only here because you squirts can't fend for yourselves and Yuki asked us to stay."

"Who're you calling a squirt?!" Jaken shot back, but Inuyasha countered by grabbing Jaken by his feet and pulling him up into the air.

"Here," Inuyasha stated as he dangled Jaken upside before his face, "I'll make you taller!"

He started pulling on Jaken's head while tugging on the imp demon's foot, stretching him out and Jaken shrieked: "Stop this at once, you animal!"

Shippo – who had just wandered over intending to apologize to Inuyasha – sighed when he saw the scene.

"Inuyasha," Shippo asked seriously, "why do you _always_ have to be such a bully?"

Inuyasha ignored the child as he commented brightly: "Hey, you're getting pretty stretchy there, Jaken."

"Kagome, can you help stop him? I feel sorry for Jaken." Yuki sighed, and Kagome called: "Cut it out, Inuyasha!"

As the half-demon paid no attention to her, Kagome said firmly: "Sit, boy!"

Instantly, Inuyasha was forced into the ground, landing with a crash. Unfortunately, when he dropped Jaken, the imp demon ended up underneath the half-demon, and as the dust cleared, Jaken whimpered: "I can't feel my legs."

Yuki sighed, starting to get up to help, when she paused.

Her head turned to the side in surprise, while Rin asked her: "What's wrong, Yuki?"

The others looked over as well at Rin's words, and Kagome asked: "Yuki?"

The half-demoness was frowning as she stared at the edge of the forest nearby, while Rin brightened as she finally spotted something move amongst the trees.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called happily as the dog demon walked out of the forest, but Yuki placed a hand on the child's shoulder abruptly.

"Yuki?" Rin asked, confused, as she looked up at the half-demoness. But Yuki didn't look down as she continued to frown at Sesshomaru.

She could smell… a hint of Naraku on the dog demon. It was very faint, almost non-existent, but Yuki could easily pick up on the foreign scent on her, for want of a better word, boyfriend. And paired with the dark look in the dog demon's gold eyes as he strode forward with purpose, staring only at Inuyasha, Yuki's blood went cold.

"What is it?" Miroku asked Yuki, sensing the half-demoness's tension.

Inuyasha too was tense, his ears pricking up warily as he watched his elder half-brother come closer.

Yuki's shoulders bunched even closer as Sesshomaru drew his sword; but even she was unprepared as Sesshomaru stopped before Inuyasha and ordered coldly: "Draw, Inuyasha."

"Huh?"

Inuyasha blinked, he was so startled while Yuki stared at Sesshomaru's face searchingly. He wasn't actually going to fight Inuyasha to the death… was he?

Everyone seemed too stunned to move or speak as they stared at the cold dog demon who had eyes for only Inuyasha as he waited for the younger half-demon to respond.

"Sesshomaru, what's going on?" Inuyasha asked slowly, reluctantly. He'd long lost the desire to fight his brother, and the discovery that Yuki was in a relationship with him was only adding to his disinclination. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Silence. I said draw!" Sesshomaru snapped back, impatience warring with the cold anger and hatred in his voice though his face remained unreadable.

And that worried Yuki more than anything, even the faint stench of Naraku coming from around Sesshomaru. She had always been able to see passed Sesshomaru's mask but now, she found him almost impenetrable. It was as though he had drawn his loathing for Inuyasha to the surface of his being and nothing else was going to get through.

Inuyasha meanwhile bristled at his brother's anger, and he scoffed: "Idiot. You're still hung up about Tetsusaiga aren't you?"

Sesshomaru responded by sending a Meido abruptly at Inuyasha.

Yuki sucked in a sharp breath while everyone else gasped in shock. Inuyasha barely dodged the attack, grabbing Jaken and pulling him back with him as he avoided the Meido that ate a large hole in the ground before it disappeared.

"Sesshomaru!" Yuki began, angry and worried about his behaviour, but he cut in coldly, "Stay out of this, Yuki. My fight is with Inuyasha. If you interfere this time, I will not hesitate to remove you from my path."

His threat was clear, and Yuki flinched while Jaken's jaw dropped, shock overriding his previous terror at almost being killed. Never had Sesshomaru (at least, not since Yuki had started traveling with them) actually tried to harm Yuki. But it was clear from the look in his eyes that he was not lying to keep her away – Sesshomaru was determined to finish things with Inuyasha and he was not going to let anything, even Yuki, get in his way.

Rin clutched onto Yuki's hand, staring with wide eyes at Sesshomaru while Inuyasha snarled: "All right. If that's how you're going to be!"

He tossed Jaken aside, throwing the imp towards Rin and the others, before drawing Tetsusaiga. He raised the sword before him, irritated at his stubborn and currently dangerous brother, and he spat: "I won't hold back either, bastard!"

Sesshomaru's eyes simply went steely, and Yuki frowned as Tenseiga glowed a with strange yellow light.

"Take this!" Inuyasha shouted, ignoring the light that he took for a glare from the sun. "Wind Scar!"

Except… nothing happened.

The group gasped in shock while Inuyasha looked down at his sword in confusion. Yuki's jaw dropped as the light around Tenseiga disappeared before it suddenly transformed into a replica of Tetsusaiga. Most of all, she couldn't believe it as the smell surrounding Sesshomaru intensified and she could finally trace the source of the smell.

Naraku's scent was coming from Tenseiga.

"Wind Scar!"

Yuki actually flinched as Sesshomaru launched Tetsusaiga's signature attack at Inuyasha. _He didn't…_

Inuyasha leapt back, avoiding the attack but his eyes were narrowed in fury as he demanded, "What's going on Sesshomaru?!"

He landed, facing his brother, and he snarled: "All right, why can I smell Naraku's scent on your sword?"

"Actually, that would be _my_ scent."

Yuki started before looking up incredulously to see Byakuya floating on his giant paper crane above their heads, a small smirk on his face as he looked down at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Byakuya." Sango gasped, and the demon's smirk widened as he answered: "The one and only. I've passed a fragment of Kanna's mirror demon onto Lord Sesshomaru."

His eyes moved to Yuki as he added with mock apology: "I hope you don't mind."

"What?" Yuki hissed, while Shippo realized in horror: "That's how Tenseiga was able to steal Tetsusaiga's energy and abilitles."

"And you took it?" Yuki demanded, turning to look at Sesshomaru once more. "You took the mirror fragment that Byakuya offered? _Knowing_ it was from Kanna, and that this has to be a trap from Naraku?!"

She couldn't believe it. More than that, she couldn't stop the hurt and betrayal that coursed through her body and threatened to crush her heart. No matter how angry he was, if Sesshomaru had taken a piece of Naraku, a piece from the dead _Kanna_ …

"It is not for you to dictate what I do or question my actions."

Yuki's eyes widened and then narrowed at Sesshomaru's cold words. Jaken looked between the pair uneasily while Inuyasha growled: "Oh, it's on now, Sesshomaru. No-one gets to talk to Yuki that way, least of all _you_."

"You are always all talk and no action, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru responded callously. "Much like the weak half-demon that you are."

Inuyasha bristled, when Rin burst out as she stared at Sesshomaru imploringly: "Lord Sesshomaru, why? Naraku attacked Kohaku while you were gone; you can't trust him! Especially over Yuki! Don't listen to him, please!"

Sesshomaru however, didn't move as he continued to face off against Inuyasha.

"Oh, everyone has an opinion." Byakuya sighed, sounding bored and annoyed. "Let's go to a place where you can fight without interruption."

He pulled out a strange jug of some sort and sprayed its contents around the two brothers. A clear liquid shot out, circling Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, and Yuki's eyes widened as they disappeared from view, concealed inside what appeared to be…

"Is that… the moon?" Kagome asked incredulously, and they stared in horror as the moon lifted up and disappeared, taking the brothers with it.

The others gaped in shock, but Yuki turned and she snarled: "Byakuya…"

"Yes, Yuki?" The demon smirked nonchalantly, and Yuki spat: "Damn you to hell!"

She swiftly drew Kiba and before anyone could react, she'd snarled: "Adamant Strike!"

But Byakuya disappeared before her attack could hit, living up to his name as of Illusions.

The group was left to let the shock of the last few minutes sink in while they stared at where Byakuya, and then where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, had been just seconds before.

"It makes no sense." Kohaku muttered. "I can't believe that Lord Sesshomaru would borrow Naraku's power."

"He might." Yuki answered morosely.

Kagome looked over at Yuki, who was refusing to meet their eyes as she stared at where her lover and her brother had disappeared.

"You don't trust Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked tentatively, and Yuki shook her head.

"I don't know what to think." She admitted, finally looking at Kagome with troubled blue eyes. "I just don't see the reason he thinks he's justified in taking the risk that Naraku will kill both him and Inuyasha this time"

"That's true." Sango sighed. "It's too obviously a trap; I also don't understand how Sesshomaru didn't see that."

"I think he did." Miroku disagreed. "But I agree with Yuki; I don't understand why he took the risk, knowing it was a trap, other than to kill Inuyasha… except, he'll most likely end up being killed as well."

"Lord Sesshomaru isn't weak enough to be killed by that fool Naraku!" Jaken snapped indignantly. "No, my lord has most likely taken this opportunity to kill both Inuyasha and Naraku!"

"Highly unlikely, since Naraku isn't even here in person." Shippo pointed out bluntly.

Yuki had hung her head, ignoring the two as Jaken and Shippo began to squabble, and Kagome placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"You have to trust him." She tried to comfort, but Yuki looked up with agonized eyes as she asked: "And what if he ends up killing himself? Or Inuyasha? Kagome, you didn't see him – he was _furious_ when he left and now he's wielding a part of Naraku on Tenseiga."

Kagome didn't point out that Yuki had admitted Sesshomaru had left her as the human girl had suspected when Yuki had arrived alone to check on Rin and Kohaku.

She simply listened silently as Yuki continued: "What if his pride has truly endangered him this time?"

"What makes this time so special?" Kagome asked carefully. "It's not the first time Sesshomaru has lashed out at Inuyasha in anger."

"Because I can't understand his reasoning right now." Yuki whispered. "If he was testing Inuyasha, why did he need Naraku's help? He's been blinded by something, but I don't know what. And that terrifies me."

*A/N Song of the day: **Every Heart** from Inuyasha. The link is as follows: /2f_U9rDlqrs


	71. Mirror Mirror

" _Because I can't understand his reasoning right now." Yuki whispered. "If he was testing Inuyasha, why did he need Naraku's help? He's been blinded by something, but I don't know what. And that terrifies me."_

The sky suddenly darkened above them, and the group looked up at the black clouds rolling in towards them. Kirara bristled, her fur standing on end, and she growled as thunder rumbled above them as though a storm had suddenly descended upon them.

"What now?" Jaken moaned, clinging to Yuki's leg absent-mindedly.

There was a flash as a bolt of lightning suddenly crackled down before them, and the group cried out as they covered their eyes. In the blink of an eye, the bolt and the storm were gone, leaving the sky clear once more and two very familiar demons before the group.

"Master Totosai!" Kagome gasped as they all stared at the elderly demon seated atop his cow.

"Well now." Totosai murmured calmly as though he hadn't just scared them all out of their wits. "It appears they've already begun."

"Can you see them?" Yuki demanded urgently, noting the way Totosai appeared to be staring into space.

The demon fixed his gaze on her, his eyes clearing as he focused on the half-demoness.

"Do you want to see?" He asked, noting the worry in her and the others' eyes, and Yuki nodded while Kagome added: "Please."

"If you don't mind." Miroku added, and Totosai sighed.

"Okay." He replied, hitting Momo on the head with his hammer.

The cow demon's three eyes glowed white before projecting out a vision of what was happening in whatever dimension Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had been transported to. Yuki sucked in a breath as she saw the two Sesshomaru perched on one of the floating rock islands in the middle of a strange space while other random demons swam about in the air around him.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken sighed in relief, but Kagome asked worriedly, "Where's Inuyasha?"

As she spoke, a dragon-like demon broke out of a pool of water Sesshomaru had been staring at. The demon lunged at Sesshomaru, who didn't even bat an eyelid as he swiftly cut right through the dragon with his Tetsusaiga-shaped Tenseiga.

Yuki's breath caught as Inuyasha leapt up out of the water right behind the dragon demon, his Tetsusaiga raised and he charged at Sesshomaru.

"Oh, no." Sango gasped as they took in Inuyasha's appearance.

His eyes were red and he had purple streaks across his face; and his snarl as he clashed swords with Sesshomaru was feral and almost uncontrolled.

"He's turned into a full-fledged demon." Yuki muttered as they watched Inuyasha pushed passed Sesshomaru.

The older dog demon simply leapt elegantly away, landing on his feet on another rock further back while Inuyasha – after crashing into the spot where Sesshomaru had been moments before – leapt back and landed on the back of another dragon demon flying behind him.

"Huh." Sesshomaru commented scathingly as he watched his younger brother. "You've turned into a demon out of desperation?"

Inuyasha had leapt onto another rock to face his brother once more, growling incessantly, and Kagome called worriedly: "Inuyasha!"

"He can't hear us." Yuki muttered, her stomach twisting with worry.

"Wait, look." Miroku urged. "He's not completely out of control."

He gestured to Inuyasha's narrowed but aware demon eyes. "Holding onto Tetsusaiga has kept his sanity."

"Let's just hope it stays that way with the way Sesshomaru is clearly pushing him." Yuki muttered, her hands clenched into tight fists out of anxiety.

"I don't think Inuyasha's helping the situation either." Kagome remarked.

As if to prove her right, Inuyasha leapt into the air once more, Tetsusaiga raised as he yelled: "Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru launched himself to meet Inuyasha's attack head on, and Yuki sucked in a sharp breath as the brothers clashed swords, releasing an incredible amount of energy as they did.

They soon broke apart, the sheer power from each forcing the other back; and the group watched with tense anticipation as Inuyasha landed back on another rock while Sesshomaru leapt back and onto an island higher up from his brother.

"Huh." Sesshomaru muttered as he eyed his brother with a hint of annoyance and resignation. "Just crossing blades with him allowed the demonic energy to escape."

"Huh?" Shippo gaped, and Miroku murmured: "Does that mean…?"

"Sesshomaru…" Yuki whispered, and Sango said as she glanced at Yuki and Kagome: "But at this rate… without anyone to stop them, will those two be able to refrain from killing each other?"

Neither girl could respond, and they watched anxiously as in the vision, Inuyasha yelled: "Wind Scar!"

The powerful attack flew out once more from Tetsusaiga, but Sesshomaru countered it easily as he swung Tenseiga. "Backlash Wave!"

His attack easily overpowered Inuyasha's, but Inuyasha just scoffed.

"Is that all you've got?" He mocked, the wind swirling around his sword once more. "Come on, Tetsusaiga! Backlash Wave!"

Inuyasha launched his own retaliation back at Sesshomaru, and the group outside the battleground watched with wide eyes as the two attacks ran into each other, neither gaining an advantage before both exploded.

"He countered with the exact same technique!" Miroku gaped, shocked.

"It's incredible." Sango murmured as they watched while the explosive energy given off by the two powerful attacks crashing into each other ripped the demons surrounding the battle into shreds.

"Give it up, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled angrily. "I'm taking back Tetsusaiga's powers one by one! Just concede now, will you?!"

"Silence, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru shouted back, eyes flashing - and unaware he was being watched by Totosai and the others. "Do you truly believe I will grant you Tenseiga's powers so easily?"

"What? _Tenseiga's_ power?" Inuyasha repeated, confused. He had no idea yet about Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga's destiny, but it was only with Sesshomaru's next words that Yuki finally understood what had driven Sesshomaru to this point.

"I will not hand over Tenseiga so easily, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru hissed. "Not after I what I almost had to sacrifice in order to obtain the Meido Zangetsuha!"

 _OH._ Yuki realized in that moment why Sesshomaru was acting as he was. _That idiotic, stubborn-!_

"What does he mean?" Miroku wondered, and Inuyasha echoed his confusion as he shouted at his brother: "What are you talking about?!"

"I risked what was most important to me." Sesshomaru stated coldly. "You will now risk your miserable life to show me once and for all whether you deserve the Tetsusaiga!"

"What is he talking about?" Kagome asked, looking at Yuki whose face was pale with understanding. "What did he mean by he risked what was 'most important'?"

"Well," Rin answered thoughtfully before Yuki could, "Yuki died when Lord Sesshomaru went into the Underworld."

"What?!" Kagome and the others cried, never having heard about this.

They stared at Yuki, who was clearly alive, and the half-demoness swallowed.

"I was saved; it's a long story." She whispered, her mouth dry with renewed anxiety. "And now isn't the time for it."

"So Sesshomaru means you when he says he risked-?" Miroku began, but Yuki cut in curtly: "Maybe. But that's not what's important right now."

Miroku clearly disagreed but he kept quiet at Yuki's appalled expression. Totosai meanwhile was examining her out of the corner of his eye. ' _It is as I thought… Sesshomaru loves this half-demon. How peculiar… but it explains so much._ '

"What do you mean, not important?" Kagome asked, and Yuki bit her lip.

Totosai saved her from responding as he explained: "Sesshomaru is going to put Inuyasha to the ultimate test, just as he himself had to face in order to master the Meido Zangetsuha technique."

"But why, Master Totosai?" Miroku protested.

"As a test to prove Inuyasha is the true owner of their father's heirloom." Yuki whispered. "He's such an idiot."

Totosai nodded as he watched Yuki.

' _Sesshomaru has let his love for Yuki provoke his anger.'_ Totosai thought heavily. ' _His pride has been hurt by what he perceives as his father's mockery of his weakness, at Yuki's suffering. He will either force Inuyasha to prove he deserves to inherit all of their father's powers, including the technique Sesshomaru himself perfected, or he will kill the younger dog. He is still very much a fool… though he is learning._ '

"But, what will he do if Inuyasha doesn't prove himself?" Shippo asked worriedly, and Sango added just as apprehensively: "Or if he does?"

"That is up to Sesshomaru." Totosai answered while Yuki stared at the duel playing out before them.

' _He's an idiot._ ' She thought worriedly as she watched the brothers fight. ' _Neither his obsession with Tenseiga nor my 'death' is worth this. Nothing is worth playing into Naraku's hands, whether willingly or not!_ '

"You're not making any sense, you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled furiously as he launched himself back up towards his brother. "But I'm not going to go down easily either!"

Sesshomaru lifted his own sword before Inuyasha could arrive, utilizing his higher position to his full advantage, and Yuki gasped as Sesshomaru shouted: "Meido Zangetsuha!"

Inuyasha had nowhere to escape, and the group watched in horror as Inuyasha was sucked into the Meido along with several other demons who had managed to escape the two Backlash Waves' resultant explosion moments earlier.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, while Yuki's hands were clenched so tightly her claws dug into her palms and drew blood.

' _Please, please, break free Inuyasha._ ' She pleaded silently. ' _Overcome this task… and let Sesshomaru also be free of his obsession over his sword!_ '

Because this was the final phase, she was sure of it. Sesshomaru was ready to let go of Tenseiga – though she doubted the bitterness of the act would disappear quite as quickly – with this fight. She was praying desperately that it didn't come at the price of the brothers' lives.

But it didn't seem as though Inuyasha could break free. Tetsusaiga was the sword of destruction and of the living world – in the Meido, on the path to the Netherworld, it did not have the ability to aid its wielder.

Yuki then gasped as Sesshomaru abruptly threw Tenseiga into the Meido after his younger brother, apparently in disgust.

"Did he just-?" Miroku gaped, also shocked, while Jaken wailed: "No, mi lord! How will you come back to us now?!"

"Is that what you're really worried about?" Shippo cried incredulously, while Rin asked Yuki in a terrified voice: "What will happen to Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha now, Yuki?"

"I don't know, Rin." Yuki answered, swallowing thickly. "I honestly don't know."

She couldn't believe it; she prayed she was wrong. She had not just watched her lover essentially kill her (and _his own_ ) brother and then, as though trying to kill her as well, throw his only means of escape into the Meido in a fit of disappointed anger.

' _I'll kill him._ ' She vowed to herself. ' _I'll kill him for his sheer stubborn stupidity. And then I'll kill myself so I don't have to deal with these brothers' idiocy any more!_ '

Suddenly, she saw Tetsusaiga transform into its dragon-scaled form, and then her eyes widened as they all saw Inuyasha's demonic energy appearing around him even as he was sucked further into the Meido.

"Totosai, what's happening?" Yuki asked anxiously, and Totosai murmured: "I wonder… will he understand Tetsusaiga's desire?"

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked as they all turned to the elderly demon for an explanation.

"Inuyasha won't be able to escape this predicament unless he comes to understand Tetsusaiga's will." Totosai explained, his eyes never leaving the vision before them.

Yuki bit her lip while Kagome argued: "He can do it! Inuyasha and that sword have fought together a long time! It's only a matter of time before he figures it out!"

"Okay…" Totosai answered skeptically, scratching the side of his head. "But even if he does figure it out, will he be able to execute it?"

"He'll be fine!" Kagome retorted determinedly, whirling back around to stare at the vision as though willing Inuyasha to hear her conviction. "I know he will!"

"Yes." Sango agreed as she too turned to watch the vision once more. "Inuyasha can do it."

"I agree." Kohaku chimed up, speaking for the first time in a while, and Rin nodded.

"Maybe." Shippo was the first to voice dissent. "But Inuyasha _is_ stupid and thick-headed."

"And he's got a mean streak!" Jaken added.

Yuki ignored all of them as she thought of the one thing they all seemed to have forgotten about.

' _Even if Inuyasha works his way out of this… what is Naraku going to do? He sure as hell isn't going to let Inuyasha escape alive.'_ Yuki thought worriedly. ' _And that's even assuming he survives what he has to do. He has to cut through his own demonic vortex… and unless I'm wrong (and I_ really _hope I am), that's equivalent to suicide._ '

She inhaled sharply as they watched Inuyasha swing Tetsusaiga before he cut at his own demonic vortex.

' _This is it._ ' Sesshomaru thought with a sharp exhale as he watched his younger brother inside the Meido. ' _This is proof that Inuyasha is the rightful heir to the sword. Inuyasha's demonic energy is eating the path to the Underworld.'_

His eyes narrowed as he realized it had taken him throwing away Tenseiga for Inuyasha and Tetsusaiga to react. ' _Father… is this what you wanted of me? Are you satisfied now?_ '

"That was faster than I expected." Totosai commented as he watched Inuyasha, and the group turned to him in surprise.

The old demon folded his arms as he explained for the others, who had yet to understand the full truth of Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga as Sesshomaru and Yuki had. "Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga; can't you see it?

"The two swords are attempting to join as one." Yuki murmured softly. The others gasped as they turned to watch, now spotting Tenseiga floating towards where Tetsusaiga was ploughing through Inuyasha's demonic vortex.

' _Please…_ ' Yuki thought. ' _Just a little bit more and they'll be free and safe…_ '

It was as the thought crossed her mind that a shower of Adamants suddenly flew out and imbedded into Inuyasha's back.

"What?" Kagome cried, while Yuki whispered: "Oh no."

They watched Inuyasha turn and stare at Tenseiga, looking like Tetsusaiga in its Adamant-encrusted form.

"What's happening?" Shippo cried, and Yuki reminded in a low voice: "Tenseiga is still coated in Kanna's mirror fragments. Naraku can control the sword, especially now that it has no wielder."

"Oh no!" Shippo echoed Yuki's cry of horror, and Kagome cried: "But if Kanna's mirror is on the sword… then Naraku's miasma must be on it too! That means Naraku's miasma is on the Adamant in Inuyasha's back!"

In the other dimension, Sesshomaru had come to the same conclusion.

' _Naraku._ ' He thought scathingly as he watched Tenseiga throw another onslaught of Adamants at Inuyasha. Without a second's hesitation, he launched himself into the Meido as well.

The watching Jaken almost had a heart attack, Rin cried out, Kohaku gasped and Yuki closed her eyes. She'd seen that coming, she'd seen it coming from a mile away. So did it surprise her? No. Did it crush her very soul and cause her stomach to lurch sickeningly with worry? Yes.

* * *

 _Inside the Meido_

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled viciously as he fought to keep the Adamant Barrage from hitting him any more.

Suddenly, the attack stopped, and Inuyasha looked up in confusion. "What the-?"

He broke off and Inuyasha stared as Sesshomaru grasp Tenseiga once more.

' _Sesshomaru?_ ' He wondered, wary as to which side his brother was going to take. Usually Sesshomaru despised being manipulated; but he hadn't seemed to mind earlier.

Inuyasha searched Sesshomaru's face but found it as unreadable as ever. And he tensed as Naraku's voice echoed: "As you wish, Sesshomaru. I shall let you finish him off yourself."

Inuyasha bared his teeth just slightly. No, Sesshomaru couldn't seriously listen to Naraku… He wouldn't…

"Raise your sword, Inuyasha."

"Dammit!" Inuyasha snarled, even as he lifted Tetsusaiga defensively. "Have you lost your damn mind, Sesshomaru? Or is Naraku controlling you?!"

Sesshomaru didn't respond as he launched himself at Inuyasha, who growled even as he leapt forwards to meet the attack head on. Their swords clashed, and Inuyasha grit his teeth as he shoved against his brother while Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

' _This fight is between us._ ' Sesshomaru thought with a snarl as he began swinging Tenseiga at Tetsusaiga repeatedly, clashing their swords over and over again. ' _Naraku… you no longer have a part to play in this!_ '

Sesshomaru continued to smash Tenseiga against Tetsusaiga, his brother blocking all Sesshomaru's swings wildly. Clearly, Inuyasha didn't know what Sesshomaru was trying to do; at least, if the dimwitted half-demon's expression was anything to go by.

But Sesshomaru didn't care – he'd done what he'd come to do. Naraku had added an unexpected element, but he would take care of it soon enough and then he was done. He was so done.

As the thought crossed his mind, Tenseiga smashed into Tetsusaiga once more and Sesshomaru's sword glowed. The sword, still shaped like Tetsusaiga, cracked and then the shape shattered, and Sesshomaru's lips thinned with grim satisfaction as Kanna's mirror fragments came off and only Tenseiga's regular form was left.

Now, there was only one thing left to do.

Sesshomaru pushed harder on the connected swords, Inuyasha unconsciously doing the same to keep Sesshomaru from coming closer. The friction was too much; or perhaps, Tenseiga had sensed its master's final, still somewhat reluctant wish.

The blade snapped in half, and Inuyasha's head jerked back in utter shock as he stared at his older brother.


	72. Meido Tetsusaiga

Inuyasha gasped as, following Tenseiga's breaking, Tetsusaiga pulsed before it glowed, enveloping him in the light as it transformed yet again.

As the light receded, he vaguely noted that he had returned to his normal, half-demon self, leaving him somewhat weak and lightheaded. But his attention was focused mostly on Tetsusaiga's blade, which had now turned completely black.

' _Meido Zangetsuha._ ' Sesshomaru thought as he too stared at the black blade. ' _The technique I almost lost Yuki to in my quest to master it… And now, it will be mine no longer. Why, father?_ '

His attention returned to his younger brother as Inuyasha winced, before looking back at his back where a few Adamant spears were still imbedded.

"Damn." Inuyasha hissed as both he and Sesshomaru noticed the miasma. "Naraku's…"

He grit his teeth, fighting the sudden pain, but it was too much. The Meido's aura paired with the miasma overcame him now that he was no longer a full demon and Inuyasha passed out before Sesshomaru.

The older dog demon scowled as he watched Inuyasha float backwards and towards the Underworld once more.

"Succumbing to Naraku's poison." Sesshomaru muttered irritably. "Your nature is weak, half-demon."

He knew from painful experience that only the power of Tetsusaiga, especially now that it was combined with Tenseiga's Meido technique, was keeping his brother from dying. Sesshomaru's frown deepened for a moment, before with a resigned air he flew over to his brother.

Grabbing onto Inuyasha's back, Sesshomaru unceremoniously pulled the Adamant shards out from the half-demon's back, expelling the source of the miasma before it could spread into Inuyasha's body… and then he punched Inuyasha across the face.

* * *

 _Outside the Meido_

' _Very mature._ ' Yuki thought to herself as she watched.

The others were less calm.

"Hey!" Kagome cried as she grabbed Totosai by the lapels and shook the older demon frantically. "How will they escape from the path to the Underworld?"

"There's no way." Totosai answered grimly, waiting for Kagome to stop shaking him. "I'm afraid it's impossible now."

"What?!" Kagome cried, but Yuki just waited.

She'd heard that phrase – well, heard about it – before. And given what had just happened between the brothers… she wasn't quite as ready to give up yet. And after the depressing day she'd had… she was ready to hope one more time.

* * *

 _Inside the Meido_

Inuyasha stirred, and his eyes fluttered open before focusing on Sesshomaru before him.

"Sesshomaru." He half-muttered half-growled, feeling his cheek throb.

Wiping at the pain, he glared at his older brother, griping: "What? You still want to fight?"

"The gate has been closed." Sesshomaru informed Inuyasha without preamble; he was ready to leave and knew that his statement alone would be enough to make Inuyasha realize the gravity of their situation.

Sure enough, the younger dog demon's eyes widened, and Inuyasha yelped: "What?!"

Satisfied, though only grimly, Sesshomaru queried almost nonchalantly: "Will we stay here on the path to the Netherworld? Or will we find some way to return to the world of the living?"

He fixed cool eyes on his younger brother as he added: "Inuyasha, it all depends on you."

It might have been a touching moment for the brothers… if it hadn't been for the flat tone Sesshomaru had spoken with.

As it was, Inuyasha was still stunned and he asked, sounding hesitant before his older brother for the first time: "It all depends on me? But how?"

He looked down at his new, black Tetsusaiga as he wondered aloud: "Are you telling me that I need to use this new Tetsusaiga? This Black Tetsusaiga?"

Sesshomaru sighed as he watched his brother stare at Tetsusaiga musingly, and he interjected pointedly: "We don't have any time to waste on conversation."

Inuyasha glanced back, realizing only then just how close he'd gotten to the eclipse-like hole that led straight to the Underworld. If they passed through that black hole, there was no doubt they would never escape.

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha turned to face the eclipse, his face uncertain as he stared at Tetsusaiga, seeking answers that he knew Sesshomaru wouldn't or couldn't give.

' _Inuyasha…_ ' Sesshomaru thought grimly as he watched his half-brother, even as he felt his body starting to be eaten up by the darkness of the Underworld. ' _That sword belongs to you now. You must wield it your own way._ '

Inuyasha glanced back, as though sensing something was wrong, and the half-demon's gold eyes narrowed as he saw the edges of Sesshomaru's body dissolving into the darkness around them.

"Don't you disappear on me!" Inuyasha yelled at his brother furiously. "I won't be able to live with myself if you die now! And it's not just because of how Yuki would feel!"

Sesshomaru's eye twitched irritably, but Inuyasha barely noticed. "It's bad enough I've got your sword! Hm?"

Inuyasha blinked as he felt a tug on his clothes, and he looked forwards once more just as the black hole started sucking them in towards the Netherworld. He let out a yell as he was pulled while Sesshomaru followed silently.

' _Is this the end?_ ' He wondered as he watched Inuyasha struggling. ' _Is this really how I will die?_ '

Yuki's face as he'd last seen it, distraught and hurt by his words, flashed before his mind's eyes and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. ' _Yuki…_ '

Inuyasha growled suddenly.

"Over there!" He shouted, whether to himself or to Sesshomaru. It didn't matter.

He lifted Black Tetsusaiga, focused on a gleaming crescent in the middle of the black hole. He wasn't going to die here, and he wasn't going to let Sesshomaru die either. But it definitely wasn't because he was his brother.

Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga high above his head, aimed, and then slashed at the thin white light as he yelled: "Let's go!"

A purple crescent shaped attack flew out from his sword, headed right for the white light. The instant the two lights clashed, there was a small spark, before it was like the whole world exploded around Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha closed one eye while he shielded the other as everything around him glowed purple for a moment, before the light turned white and he couldn't see anymore…

* * *

 _Outside the Meido_

Yuki looked up, relief seeping through her entire body as a large, perfectly round Meido appeared in the sky above them.

"The path!" Shippo cried as they all gaped, and Totosai murmured in awe: "Woah…"

Something sparkled as it fell out of the Meido first, and Totosai squinted. "Is that…?"

The others ignored him as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru appeared in the Meido, the former falling out and landing face first into the Earth below.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she raced across towards the half-demon lying in a heap on the ground.

Rin and Jaken meanwhile ran for the dog demon who landed far more elegantly further away.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The pair cried, and he glanced at them briefly as they ran up.

Jaken was crying, though he bit his tongue to remain silent when Sesshomaru raised his gaze to look behind him and Rin. Yuki was coming towards them at a slower pace, relief at his safe return mixed with anger and wariness in her expression as she examined Sesshomaru's face. She was clearly searching for some indication as to how he felt before she decided how to approach him, and Sesshomaru knew the exact moment that she figured it out.

Her eyes landed on his tightly clenched fist, mostly hidden beneath his long kimono sleeve. It was almost unnoticeable, and indeed no-one else seemed to see it; but of course, Yuki did. And though Sesshomaru kept his face as impassive as usual as her eyes met his once more, as usual she saw right through his act.

Her shoulders slumped a little as the tension left her when she let go of the small resentment that told her she should slap him for how he had handled the whole situation. She had been ready to rail on him, furious with Sesshomaru for his deception and what she perceived to be needlessly harsh actions and words. But that look in his eyes as she stopped before him at last… She could only imagine the heartache and confusion Sesshomaru must be feeling right now, and knew it wasn't the time for her own hysterics.

Knowing the others – other than the unconscious Inuyasha – were watching, she refrained from hugging him or showing any outward display of comfort. He would not take that well, particularly with Totosai watching, and Rin and Jaken waiting to one side and eyeing the pair carefully. Instead, she took his hand gently, loosening his fist and worming her way into his grasp.

He seemed hesitant to respond, his emotions warring as he stared at her with troubled gold eyes – there was apology for causing her to worry, the natural confusion and dare she say hurt regarding his destiny with his father's swords, and the anger that she had seen throughout his fight with Inuyasha though it was muted now and tempered with what looked to be resignation. But as Yuki looked up at him, her hands squeezing his with silent comfort, he finally relaxed just a little and the apology began to outweigh the other emotions as he silently squeezed her hand in return.

"Sesshomaru."

Yuki turned while Sesshomaru moved his eyes to Totosai as the elderly demon came up beside Yuki, his bulging eyes watching Sesshomaru thoughtfully.

"Are you able to accept what has happened?"

And just like that the anger and irritation won out on Sesshomaru's face.

Yuki sighed quietly as Sesshomaru removed his hand from hers while Jaken blurted out through his tears: "Lord Sesshomaru! I am sick with grief! For Tenseiga to be absorbed into Tetsusaiga like that, it's unbearable-!"

For once, it was Yuki who smacked Jaken on the head, silently ordering him to be quiet. Sesshomaru meanwhile didn't even acknowledge Jaken's wailing as he fixed Totosai with an icy look.

"I do not care." He replied flatly, his tone as cold as the look he gave the old swordsmith. "Yuki, we are leaving."

He turned, clearly ready to leave and definitely not willing to discuss Tenseiga's fate with Totosai at the moment. Yuki sighed to herself – at least he'd called for her.

Should she should be angry that he was so commanding when she really thought she deserved an apology first after what he'd put her through? Probably. But, given the circumstances, she let it slide. For now. How much longer she could do that, however, she wasn't sure. He would have to learn some time that he couldn't continue to be so immature, but she figured that now was not a good time for that lecture.

She was about to apologize to Totosai before she followed Sesshomaru, when the older demon called: "One moment, Sesshomaru."

Yuki paused, as did Sesshomaru though he didn't turn around.

The old demon took a step forward as he informed Sesshomaru's back: "Although you may find little consolation in it now, I suggest you take it."

He looked pointedly to the side, and Sesshomaru glanced at what he had already known was there. Yuki looked over, surprised to see Tenseiga – whole again – sticking up out of the ground not a few feet away. She supposed she'd missed it, too focused on Sesshomaru, but Totosai had not had her problem.

Yuki's eyes flickered back to Sesshomaru, noting the way his back had tensed just slightly, while Totosai continued firmly: "It fell from the path to the Underworld."

Yuki glanced back as she heard a groan, and her gaze softened just slightly as she saw Inuyasha stirring at last.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" Kagome asked from where she was knelt beside the half-demon.

He barely heard her as he lifted his head, only to see Yuki, then Sesshomaru, and finally Tenseiga.

"I see." He realized. "That light that I was following must have come from Tenseiga."

Sesshomaru ignored him while Yuki looked at Inuyasha curiously. Her eyes moved again, however, when Totosai walked to the side and even Sesshomaru watched as Totosai pulled Tenseiga out of the ground.

Totosai held Tenseiga up as he said to Sesshomaru encouragingly: "You may not be satisfied with this sword that cannot cut, but Tenseiga is powerful for it heals."

Sesshomaru scoffed and he turned away once more, retorting sharply and with more than a hint of bitterness: "So what, I'm supposed to take it and go around healing people now?"

He started walking off again, finishing scathingly: "Don't be ridiculous."

He stalked away without another look back, ignoring Jaken - as the little demon ran after him with a cry to wait - and Totosai, who tried to cry: "Hey!"

Totosai sighed, shaking his head after the stubborn dog demon as Rin and then Kohaku ran after Sesshomaru as well.

"Master Totosai." A voice spoke up from beside him.

The old master turned in surprise at the address, though in his hearts of hearts he really wasn't too surprised, to see Yuki standing there.

She smiled a little wryly as she held out her hands for the sword, and Totosai nodded as he handed it to her.

"I'll give it to him when he's calmed down a bit." She informed the old master, before nodding to Inuyasha.

"Sorry I couldn't stop him before..." She gestured at his battered state, and he shrugged.

"Not your fault you've got lousy taste in guys." He replied, and she smiled slightly.

"He's not so bad." She murmured softly, a hint of sorrow passing through her eyes.

Inuyasha just nodded and he glanced at Sesshomaru briefly before looking at Yuki once more.

"Take care of yourself and him, Yuki." He muttered, clearly uncomfortable with actually worrying about Sesshomaru. Kagome on the other hand looked pleasantly surprised at the change while Yuki gave Inuyasha a small smile.

"I will." She answered.

Leaning down, she pressed a kiss onto the top of Inuyasha's head, whispering so only he could hear: "Thank you for bringing him back to me."

And before he could answer or retort, she stood up and she was gone, running after Sesshomaru as he walked off with Jaken, Rin and Kohaku trailing behind.

* * *

Yuki hurried after Sesshomaru, who had no intention of slowing down.

"Jaken, can you go fetch A-Un, please?" Yuki requested as they disappeared out of sight from Inuyasha's group.

"Huh?" Jaken asked, puzzled by her request, but Rin - as usual - was more perceptive.

"Come on, Master Jaken! Kohaku and I will go with you!" The child agreed, dragging Jaken with her.

"Uh? Hey!"

The pair disappeared, Kohaku following silently. The boy was observant as well.

Yuki waited until they were gone before turning to Sesshomaru.

He had stopped, knowing what Yuki was doing and less reluctant to speak with her than he had been with Totosai. His face was less impassive now that they were alone, and under the still raw anger she could now easily pick up on the even rawer pain in those cool gold eyes.

Sticking Tenseiga into the ground for the moment, Yuki took a step forward and closed what small space remained between them as she embraced Sesshomaru. He didn't return it at first, standing stiff and she could sense the war of emotions inside him. He wasn't ready to let the anger go yet; neither did he want to deal with the pain. But he wanted to accept her comfort, even if he wouldn't admit it aloud, and so for a long moment he simply stood there while Yuki's arms wrapped him in her warmth.

Finally, his head bent down over hers and Yuki sighed as his one arm came around her back, drawing her a little closer.

"You did the right thing."

He tensed again just slightly, but Yuki continued softly: "I'm not saying I agree with how you did it and if you do something like this again, you'll be in big trouble. But you did the right thing in the end, and I'm proud of you and grateful that you came back. For a moment there…"

She faltered for a second, before she regained herself.

"For a moment, I thought I'd lost you."

He didn't respond at first, nor had she expected him to. He knew she meant more than his trip back into the Netherworld. She was referring to the distance he had created, the gap she had felt she couldn't cross and which had worried her almost as much as his duel with Inuyasha had.

And she knew why he couldn't answer instantly, what was going through his mind. It was more than just his sword and any heirlooms left behind by his father that he had lost today; though that alone would probably be enough to drive Sesshomaru to the edge. And it certainly almost had; if not for the realization that this was his inescapable fate, Sesshomaru might have really given into his anger, Yuki's fears or not.

But after accepting the reality in that quiet time he'd had to think on his own, his decision had been relatively easy to make. Harder to execute in many ways, particularly as Sesshomaru was not usually prone to emotional outbursts, but it was now done. Naraku's bargaining had been an element he hadn't expected but it was worth Inuyasha being banged up a bit if it meant Sesshomaru could show the manipulative spider once and for all that he, Lord Sesshomaru, never could or would be made to dance to someone else's tune.

But in Tenseiga's place there was now a hole and Sesshomaru was at a loss as to how to deal with that. His core mission for centuries had been to become stronger than his father; that had been his very essence. Even the unexpected addition of Yuki in his life had not swayed him from that mission. Falling in love was a weakness he hadn't been expecting to confront. But once he had, he'd determined he would prove himself stronger than his father by protecting Yuki and himself, as his father had (in Sesshomaru's eyes) failed to do.

Ultimately, surpassing his father was always his goal. And Sesshomaru had thought he could accomplish it with his father's sword, Tenseiga. Even after learning he could only bring back the dead once, he'd had the Meido Zangetsuha. But now, it was gone and he was lost. Not a feeling Sesshomaru was used to and one he despised.

And the haunting question remained: Why?

Why had his father left him nothing? And if he was going to give him nothing, then why had his father chosen to bestow Tenseiga to him in the first place? Was it so important that Inuyasha obtain the Meido Zangetsuha that their father had tormented Sesshomaru to this extent? Was it that his father cared only for Inuyasha or did he, as Yuki and Totosai insisted, really have other plans still in store for Sesshomaru?

"Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's eyes focused back on Yuki as she softly called for his attention.

"I know… it's hard." She said softly, raising a hand and cupping his cheek. He didn't immediately respond to her touch, but Yuki took it as a good sign that he at least hadn't moved away.

"I won't pretend I know what you're going through, because I don't. I never knew my father, and you've seen what my mother was like. I've never looked up to someone the way you do your father. But I promise you," she stared up at him with bright blue eyes.

"I will be here and work through it with you. So don't shut me out; let me help you."

He stared back at her for a moment before he nodded. And that was enough for the moment.

Yuki pressed a kiss on him, waiting for Sesshomaru to respond softly. It would take a while for him to recover, but she hoped he would, given time. He was strong, she believed in that. All he needed, she thought to herself, was to be reminded that strength didn't lie in material objects like a sword. It thrived in one's will and heart.

*A/N Song of the day: **In your past** from Sword Art Online. The link is here: /TsKCx2HAL_g


	73. Vulnerability

Yuki walked beside Sesshomaru, staying close to his side as they made their way through the rocky terrain.

At first, she'd felt like she was hovering and decided to perhaps maintain some distance at least from time to time to give him space should he need it. Several instances of Sesshomaru grasping her wrist and pulling her back every time she got more than a few paces away from him, however, sent the message loud and clear. He needed her close as strongly as she felt compelled to stay by his side.

She had even taken to sleeping curled against him, his warm fur train draped around her. The shift in arrangement also meant Rin now slept beside Kohaku, and Yuki had seen their interlocked hands on more than one occasion. She suspected the little girl was offering comfort the same way Yuki was to Sesshomaru, for it hadn't escaped Yuki's notice either that Kohaku was often plagued by nightmares.

Yuki had never spoken to him about it, sensing his reluctance to discuss it, but it wasn't a far-fetched notion. She knew his father and comrades' deaths weighed heavily on the boy and Yuki was glad Rin could be there for him. The half-demoness was not blind to the fact that Rin, who was closer to the boy's age, human, and someone who depended on him for protection when faced with danger, was good for Kohaku's battered spirit.

Speaking of battered spirits…

Yuki glanced up at Sesshomaru again.

Like with the close contact, she tried not to overdo the small glances where she checked how Sesshomaru was fairing. The last thing she wanted was to make him feel smothered, especially as his pride rarely allowed him to accept help in any form.

But given that he wasn't the most eloquent of people to start with there weren't that many alternative options for Yuki to gauge his mood. And so they compromised with her stealing glances every once in a while.

What _was_ surprising was how he dropped his usual, stoic defenses when he sensed her gaze on his face even if others were around. It wasn't a lot and Yuki didn't necessarily need him to do so; but it was a gesture of his attempts to show her he trusted and accepted her.

And while it was small, it was the most touching for her and did more to soothe her own wounded spirits after their fight almost a week ago. He'd spent centuries with that poker face, but he was changing that a little for her to show he cared. And that small gesture could make her smile, especially when his face softened pleasantly. Even if he revealed a slight frown, marking either his unhappiness or irritation, Yuki was just glad he was actively letting her in. It was a sure sign of progress.

Now, if only those damned demons would stop coming at him.

It was as Yuki was thinking that that she heard the sound of air whipping around a fast-moving object approach. Instantly, Sesshomaru's expression shifted to one of slight irritation and Yuki sighed.

Seconds later two whirlwinds crashed down into the road, blocking their path and forcing their small group to a momentary halt.

As the dust cleared, Yuki fought not to roll her eyes. Two troll demons appeared, towering over them with their enormous figures as they straightened up from their landing while keeping their yellow eyes fixed on Sesshomaru.

"Word has spread, Sesshomaru." The blue-skinned one laughed, his mouth twisted into a mocking smile.

"Rumour has it you've lost your weapon." His partner, a red-skinned troll, added jeeringly, and Yuki sighed again.

"Master Jaken," Rin murmured quietly from her spot atop A-Un, her curiosity finally getting the better of her after a pattern had established itself over the passed few days, "how come everyone wants to fight Lord Sesshomaru?"

Jaken sighed, just as Yuki had, and he hung his head slightly as he said wearily: "Honestly. These weaklings swarm to challenge Sesshomaru in the hopes that they can defeat him now that he is weaponless. For even _that_ would bring them prestige."

The small imp shook his head resignedly, and Yuki didn't blame him. She was growing tired of these idiotic demons as well. These types of demons never learnt. Or perhaps, it was precisely because they were so stupid and ended up dead that they never learnt better.

"I've always wanted to eat the flesh of a dog demon. It looks like this will be my chance." The blue troll was laughing, and his friend added: "And once we defeat you, the human boy will be ours!"

Kohaku tensed while Yuki cocked a brow. _So, they're also after the jewel shard..._

Sesshomaru's eye twitched just slightly, before his eyes narrowed while Yuki sighed for the third time as the blue troll added gleefully: "The delectable half-demon is mine. I've never tasted fox, but you look soft and delicious!"

"Silence." Sesshomaru snarled, his already short patience with the trolls snapping.

Yuki didn't bother to move as Sesshomaru leapt into the air, his claws flashing poisonous green. It took him exactly one swipe of his claws to decapitate not just one but both trolls, and Yuki watched disgustedly as the two trolls collapsed down, dead.

' _That was so pathetic, I_ almost _feel bad for them._ ' Yuki thought to herself, shaking her head.

Sesshomaru didn't even bother turning around as he ordered his charges, who had waited a safe distance behind: "We're leaving."

"Yes!" Jaken answered instantly, leading A-Un and therefore Rin forward, while Kohaku followed behind.

Yuki was already at Sesshomaru's side, and she looked up at him as they walked.

"You're not seriously bothered by what that stupid troll had to say, are you?" She asked, noting the irritation still hanging around Sesshomaru's face.

"Wouldn't you be?" He countered curtly, and Yuki shook her head at him.

"They were idiots, and thicker than even those serpent demons from earlier." She tried to improve his sour mood. "You shouldn't be bothered by what they say, even about me."

He continued to scowl and Yuki glanced at Tenseiga, once more held in its sheath at Sesshomaru's waist. Since his duel with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru had yet to remove Tenseiga from said place. And unsurprisingly, it remained a touchy subject that continued to keep his mood dour.

They were trying to work passed it and Yuki knew a part of Sesshomaru did want to leave it behind. But it was always easier said than done, and it was made all that much harder by the demons that continued to challenge him. They only served as constant reminders of his loss, adding to his frustrations, and as a result it took very little to make Sesshomaru snap back.

"Yuki."

"Hm?" Yuki asked, glancing up at Sesshomaru again.

"Do you miss your father?"

Yuki paused, more out of surprise than anything else. His question was unexpected, but she thought about it for a moment before she shook her head.

"No."

Sesshomaru glanced down at her, but Yuki was staring ahead now as she explained: "I can't really say I miss him since I never knew him. I suppose I have a longing for the _idea_ of a father; but I can't say I miss _my_ father. I don't even know what he looks like, apart from the obvious."

She gestured vaguely to her eyes and caramel-coloured locks.

"Which only narrows it down to all the arctic fox demons in the world." She added lightly, her joking masking the serious undertone to her words though there was a catch in her voice.

Sesshomaru nodded thoughtfully. It was true; after seeing the replica of her mother, it had been obvious Yuki favoured her mother in her looks. Almost every feature was identical with her mother's, at least in shape if not colour; her lips, her nose, her eyes. The only way she would ever know if she'd found her father was if he recognized her first, and Sesshomaru doubted that would happen. If the demon had never stepped forward before, it could be assumed he never would whether it be due to shame or death.

Yuki hesitated for only a moment before she asked carefully: "Do you miss your father?"

It was Sesshomaru's turn to stare in front, thinking through his answer while Yuki waited.

"At times."

Yuki smiled a little at his candid answer and she nodded.

"He seemed like a good demon." She observed, recalling their brief but memorable encounter with the Inu no Taisho's ghost - of sorts.

"He was." Sesshomaru answered calmly, and Yuki asked before she could lose her nerve, "And a good father?"

There was a lengthy pause, and Yuki wondered if she had pushed a little too hard.

"… I thought so."

Yuki smiled, a little relieved at his answer. While he'd become more closed off again, his face back to its neutral expression, he'd at least been honest.

"I think he must have been as well." She said casually.

She didn't fool him, but Sesshomaru didn't call her out on her implications about his sword, his father's sole heirloom to his eldest son.

Instead, his gaze became thoughtful as they were wont to do lately. Yuki let him be, simply walking beside him in silent company as they continued to wander, though it was no longer clear what they were searching for: Naraku or Sesshomaru's answers?

Yuki couldn't say but somehow she had a feeling the two would become intertwined, as Naraku appeared to make a habit of poking his nose into their business in one way or another. All she could do was wait.

* * *

Apparently, she didn't have to wait very long.

Not two hours after their conversation, Yuki's head shot up and both she and Sesshomaru came to a halt once more to stare up at the sky, which was turning startlingly black and cloudy.

"Er, is something wrong, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked, looking between the dog demon and Yuki as he paused in his steps, drawing Rin, A-Un, and Kohaku to a stop with him.

Yuki's eyes narrowed as she caught the scent in the air, and her hands moved to the twin blades at her hip while Sesshomaru ordered his wards: "Stand aside."

"Huh?" Jaken blinked, confused, and Yuki hissed: "Naraku's scent is coming closer."

"Wha-?!" Jaken yelped, just as a bright pink-purple flash of lightning shot down into the ground before them.

Rin and Jaken cried out while Kohaku's hand closed around his sickle. Sesshomaru and Yuki didn't move, Yuki still tensed to fight while Sesshomaru just stared emotionlessly as the dust cleared to reveal a strange demon.

It had a humanoid figure, though its right hand was replaced with three, long claws, and it was wearing closely fitted armour around its torso. But just as the smell gave the demon away, those thin, narrowed eyes were too similar to Naraku's for Yuki not to guess whom this demon might be.

"Another one?" She growled, and Sesshomaru said flatly: "How many more pitiful incarnations until Naraku realizes he cannot win?"

The demon before them twitched a little, his head tilting slightly. Suddenly, and without any warning, the demon shot out his clawed hands. The claws extended like tentacles as they shot towards the group, but Yuki frowned as the claws shot right by her and Sesshomaru.

A beat later she realized who the target was.

Rin screamed while Kohaku barely managed to jump out of the way as the claws crashed into the ground right where he had been just a second prior. The boy had the sense to leap towards A-Un, and the two-headed dragon took off instantly, carrying the children out of harm's way.

Jaken had also barely managed to dodge the attack, and he remained, stunned and cowering, on the ground while Yuki dashed forward as their mystery attacker pulled his claws back and began to aim at Kohaku once more.

"Winter Blaze!"

Yuki released her attack as she drew her swords, throwing the bright blue crescents at Naraku's latest incarnation. The demon dodged even as it threw out its arm, extending his tentacle-like hand once more. Sesshomaru intervened swiftly, flying passed Yuki and extending his own claws.

With a vicious swipe, the dog demon cut right through the other demon's right arm, preventing it from attacking Kohaku.

But Yuki's eyes narrowed as, in the time it took the demon to jump back slightly to avoid Sesshomaru's claws to his face, the incarnation grew his arm right back.

And then she froze as the incarnation smirked dangerously, and stated: "You're weak, demon."

"What did you just say?!" Jaken shouted indignantly, but Yuki warned: "Jaken, stay back and stay quiet."

Jaken opened his mouth to snap at her, but Yuki was watching only the new incarnation, her hands tight around her swords, as the incarnation said to Sesshomaru mockingly: "I'll say it one more time - you are weak."

Sesshomaru just scoffed, cracking the knuckles of his right hand before he lunged at the demon once more, his claws ready to swipe the arrogant smile off the incarnation's face.

But the other demon was fast as he launched his claw-like tentacles once more and Yuki's eyes widened as she saw the tentacles whip about and tried to catch Sesshomaru. The dog demon was faster, however, and after bypassing all obstruction, he plunged his claws into the incarnation's chest.

It should be a killing move in normal circumstances, but Yuki knew better; or rather, she'd encountered too many of Naraku's puppets by now to assume anything.

"You got him, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cheered, none the wiser (when he really should be), but Yuki called sharply, eyes wide: "Sesshomaru!"

Naraku's incarnation smirk widened.

"Now then, have you realized how weak you are yet?" The demon asked, grinning madly at Sesshomaru who remained stone-faced.

Yuki made to dart forward, realizing what was wrong, but he hissed sharply: "Do not come closer!"

"Huh?" Jaken blinked, surprised by the way Sesshomaru's jaw was set angrily, while Yuki snapped: "Like hell I'm going to stay here and let you be swallowed!"

Naraku's incarnation grinned, and suddenly large claws appeared out of his back. They were raised, as though ready to come crashing down to cage Sesshomaru.

But Yuki had already swung her sword, releasing a single arc attack that sliced Naraku's incarnation's shoulder right open. Sesshomaru, not one to waste an advantage no matter the circumstances that such advantage had arisen from, pulled his arm free from where the demon had been attempting to suck him in through his chest, and he leapt back just before Naraku's incarnation (already fully healed) brought hits back claws down in attempt to catch Sesshomaru once more.

Sesshomaru landed before Yuki, and she glanced at his arm worriedly as she heard a sizzle. Her jaw locked tightly when she saw how red and scarred – and bloodied – Sesshomaru's arm was, smoke still rising from his skin from where something acidic had clearly eaten away at his arm.

The children gasped from where they floated above, also easily able to see Sesshomaru's damaged arm, while Jaken's jaw dropped and he cried in horror: "What's this? His venom is too powerful for my lord!"

It was true, this had never happened before. As a poison producer himself, Sesshomaru had not so far come across a venom that could harm his being. But apparently, there really was a first time for everything.

The incarnation laughed, and he taunted: "How do you feel, Sesshomaru, being saved by a half-demon?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, but before he could retort – if he was even going to – the demon suddenly retracted its back claws and launched itself at Sesshomaru and Yuki.

"Who to kill, who to kill; oh, why not both!" The demon laughed as his tentacle-like claws shot out once more.

Yuki leapt out the way quickly, hissing as one brushed close enough that it burned her left thigh. It was a superficial wound, but a similar hiss drew her attention back to Sesshomaru to see the demon had managed to get a grazing hit on Sesshomaru's right arm.

Sesshomaru's jaw had locked, and Yuki called: "Sess-!"

She cut off as she leapt out of the way of another claw aimed her way while Sesshomaru dodged a similar attack.

"Arctic Storm!"

Yuki's attack shot out, slicing through the tentacles and at the incarnation and Yuki frowned momentarily as she thought she smelt a strange scent mixed with Naraku's. But not even a full second later, he'd recovered and was attacking them with more fervor yet again, and once more the pair were forced to dodge.


	74. Magatsuhi

"You must escape!" Jaken cried from his spot further back, watching the fight. "Yuki! Lord Sesshomaru, if you were to lose your right arm, you would no longer be able to fight!"

But there was no way out of the fight without running away. And not only did that seem unlikely to succeed given this strange demon's speed, but Sesshomaru would never choose such an option. He snarled as he dodged another poisonous tentacle, when a sharp cry drew his attention.

Yuki had blocked one attack, but it had taken both her swords, crossed before her face, to keep the poison from reaching her. And that had left one clawed-tentacle free.

Yuki's own quick reflexes had prevented it from killing her, but the claw had sliced her side. More than the wound it had left, the pain from the poison as it burnt her had caused her to let out the cry of pain that had caught Sesshomaru's attention.

Yuki staggered as she landed on her feet and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He snarled, but Naraku's incarnation just laughed.

"Oh, did that hurt?" He mocked before his eyes gleamed with amusement. "How about you try this, then?"

The demon suddenly launched a jet of miasma at them, and Sesshomaru instantly leapt over to block the poison as best as he could with his own poison whip.

But there was only so much he could do against the sheer intensity of this demon's poisonous fumes, and Yuki gasped as the miasma began to invade her senses. And a familiar dull thump pounded through her entire body.

"Oh no, Yuki!" Rin cried in fear, while Kohaku shouted, "Yuki, hang on!"

"Let's see how long you can hold out, half-demon." The demon smirked as he watched Sesshomaru slash through the last remnants of the miasma. "You've inhaled enough I think that it should be starting to affect you."

Yuki snarled back, but it was much more feral than her usual growls. Sesshomaru's eyes tightened as Yuki clutched her chest, trying to keep her pounding heart from forcing too much adrenaline through her body.

She could feel the dull thump, one she'd felt in the path to the Netherworld, and she didn't want to relive that. Especially since if it happened here, in the world of the living, she was doomed.

"Hehehe…" The demon sniggered as he watched Yuki fight herself while Sesshomaru stood before her almost protectively. "How interesting-"

Sesshomaru lashed out, sending a poison whip at the demon, but the incarnation dodged quickly. Sesshomaru lunged after the demon, incensed and intent on killing him, but the demon laughed as he released his claw-tentacles once more.

Sesshomaru was forced to dodge, avoiding the poisonous claws that threatened to cut off his one arm, and Jaken squealed: "Oh no!"

The incarnation laughed manically, but he was interrupted as someone shouted: "Leave them alone!"

A sickle whacked into the incarnation's temple with a dull thud, plunging into the skin, and Sesshomaru glanced up sharply.

' _Fool!_ ' Sesshomaru thought with a growl as Kohaku leapt at the incarnation, determined to help and convinced the demon couldn't touch him and Kikyo's light if he was Naraku's incarnation.

But Sesshomaru knew better, and he watched as the incarnation extended his right hand, the appendage morphing into several tentacles like his left arm had. Kohaku gasped as the tentacles wrapped around his body and held him tightly in one place, before his eyes almost popped out of his head as he felt another claw touch the shard in the back of his neck.

"My… my shard!" He gasped as he felt it becoming defiled.

Sesshomaru launched himself quickly towards the boy, his arm extended to save the human child after his foolishness, but Sesshomaru grunted as three smaller claws shot out and right through his hand and forearm.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin and Jaken cried in terror, but Sesshomaru simply turned his icy gaze on the demon below.

The demon just smirked as he admired his own handiwork, his arm having split again into the three tiny tentacle-like claws that had pierced Sesshomaru's arm.

"That should stop you." He drawled, his eyes shining with triumph, when movement from the front caught his eye.

The demon turned, before his eyes widened as a sword slashed before him and cut through his entire right arm. The incarnation gasped while Kohaku and Sesshomaru were freed as the cut appendage lost strength.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha snarled, his Tetsusaiga held before him while the incarnation landed further back, having dodged the blade's killing swing.

"Kohaku!" Sango called in the meantime, jumping off Kirara just as the cat demon landed on the ground and racing towards her fallen and unconscious brother.

"Yuki!" Kagome called in the meantime, hurrying over to the coughing and shivering half-demoness where Yuki lay sprawled on her knees.

"Kagome, watch out!" Miroku warned. "She's been poisoned; and she is like Inuyasha."

Kagome inhaled sharply, but instead of drawing away she knelt beside the white-haired fox demon, placing a hand on Yuki's shoulder as she tried to help calm the half-demon down.

Inuyasha remained facing the incarnation, Tetsusaiga ready to attack, and he protected his friends as he spat at the other demon: "Well, you must be Naraku's latest."

"Naraku?" The demon scoffed contemptuously, his arm regrowing already. "How dare you all continue to compare me to that _half-demon_."

Inuyasha frowned, while Jaken hurried over to where his master had landed beside Kagome and Yuki.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, such a tragedy." Jaken blubbered, staring at Sesshomaru's injured arm.

The dog demon barely spared him a glance, only looking down for a moment to check on Yuki's state before fixing his cold gaze on their attacker once more.

Jaken's wail had drawn Kagome and her friends' attention however, and Shippo was the first to mutter from his spot on Miroku's shoulder: "Sesshomaru doesn't look good."

Miroku nodded before glancing down at Yuki and noting her injured leg and side, and he observed quietly: "Neither does Yuki. Passing Meido Zangetsuha onto Inuyasha has cost Sesshomaru, and therefore Yuki."

"I'm… fine…" Yuki hissed, gritting her teeth against her pain and the transformation that was thankfully starting to ebb. Unfortunately, the loss of adrenaline and demonic power was increasing her awareness of her agonizing injuries. "But Kohaku… his shard…"

Kagome's eyes turned grim with understanding, and she murmured: "I'm on it - we won't let him be taken."

Yuki passed out from the pain and exhaustion upon hearing Kagome's words, unused to fighting her inner demon. Miroku helped steady the half-demoness, laying her down gently while Kagome moved to Kohaku and Sango, quickly placing her hands near Kohaku's neck to purify the defiled shard.

Sesshomaru didn't watch the human girl, and his eyes only slid down to check on Yuki one more time before he looked back up at the strange demon facing Inuyasha.

The demon suddenly turned, meeting eyes with Kagome, and Kagome's eyes widened for a moment before she abruptly collapsed apparently out cold except her eyes were open.

"Kagome!" Sango gasped, while Shippo cried: "What's wrong, Kagome?"

"All right, what did you do to Kagome?!" Inuyasha demanded, his anger from having smelt Yuki's blood before arriving only boiling hotter at the thought that this demon had hurt Kagome as well.

But the demon just sniggered as he faced Inuyasha once more, not deigning to respond but obviously milking the moment. Inuyasha's jaw clenched, but his attention was slightly diverted as he heard Sesshomaru speak up from behind.

"Take Kohaku and leave; he is in the way." Sesshomaru ordered Sango and the others. "Take Yuki with you, she is too injured and too fragile to fight any longer."

The others gaped at Sesshomaru but the demon lord ignored them as he leapt forward to stand just behind his brother.

"You, out of my way." Sesshomaru ordered coldly, but Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he glanced at Sesshomaru's arm and saw the injuries up close.

"Back off!" He snapped back at his older brother. "You're just as injured as Yuki! You don't stand a chance right now!"

"Now, listen here!" Jaken shrieked at Inuyasha in an outrage. "Whose fault do you think this is in the first place? Since the day Lord Sesshomaru generously yielded Meido Zangetsuha to you-!"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped back irritably, silencing the little imp demon, while Sesshomaru scoffed.

"It seems you underestimate me." Sesshomaru hissed darkly, his anger having reached breaking point. "I have no need for protection from you, Inuyasha!"

His eyes glowed red and the wind around the dog demon picked up as he drew on his demonic power. Sesshomaru lifted his right arm and his eyes flashed as - with a surge of his powers - he healed his arm of most of the wounds though the skin remained slightly red and burnt.

"You see that?" Jaken demanded proudly. "The power of sheer will!"

But Magatsuhi just smirked and he interjected mockingly, "I guess you want some more."

The incarnation's right arm shifted into the spear-like blade once more and he flung his arm forward, the blade extending as he launched it at Sesshomaru. But the dog demon disappeared suddenly, just before Magatsuhi's attack could fall on him, and Magatsuhi let slip a gasp of surprise as he looked up at where the dog demon had leapt up too quickly for even the demon eye to see.

Sesshomaru was glowing and his eyes were red as he glared down at Magatsuhi before - with a loud snarl - he morphed into a shimmering blue ball.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted worriedly as his half-brother flew about.

Sesshomaru suddenly reappeared, in his full demon form, and launched at Magatsuhi. The incarnation had no time to react before Sesshomaru tore his head off of his body, the dog demon's powerful jaws making light work of the smaller demon's flesh.

"How's that feel!" Jaken crowed triumphantly. "You will now suffer the wrath of Lord Sesshomaru, a mighty demon."

Sesshomaru landed with Magatsuhi's head still in his mouth while the incarnation's beheaded body toppled over. Almost immediately however, the headless body began to expel poisonous gas, and Inuyasha quickly turned back to call to his friends.

"Miroku! Sango! Take Kagome, Yuki, and the others out of here!"

"We've got them!" Sango called back as she picked up Kagome while Miroku hoisted Yuki up onto A-Un. He quickly piled Kohaku onto the dragon next while Rin clambered on as well, and the group took off with Sango, Kagome, and Shippo riding on Kirara beside them.

"Oh no!" Rin gasped as she looked back down to the ground. "We forgot Master Jaken!"

"Don't worry, he should be fine." Miroku replied as he too glanced down to where the imp demon had covered his nose and mouth with the sleeves of his robe.

They all looked over however when the gas around Magatsuhi's body suddenly whooshed aside, shifting to reveal several tentacles rising out of the incarnation's body. The tentacles launched themselves up after the two flying demons above, and Shippo yelped, "He's following us!"

"He's after Kohaku's jewel shard!" Rin gasped in fear.

Inuyasha leapt quickly after the tentacles, cutting through them as they approached his friends. He landed back down not far away from Magatsuhi's body just as the body stoof back up, facing the half-demon while its tentacles twitched.

Inuyasha growled, but familiar laughter made his ears perk and he turned in disbelief to stare at the head still held in Sesshomaru's mouth.

"Go on." Magatsuhi taunted, smirking from where his head just peeked through Sesshomaru's jaws. "Tear me to pieces. I'm just borrowing this body."

"Who are you, anyway?!" Inuyasha yelled furiously at the head, annoyed that this demon was mocking them after trying to hurt his friends and family. And by family, he meant Yuki. He supposed he was also angry Sesshomaru had gotten injured but only because any harm to Sesshomaru would mean Yuki would be upset.

It was as the thought crossed his mind that the tentacles on Magatsuhi's body suddenly lunged out again; except this time, they wrapped around Sesshomaru. The dog demon snarled and growled, straining against the tentacles that threatened to pull him over while Magatsuhi's head just grinned wider.

"Since you ask, I'll tell you. My name is Magatsuhi."

" _You're_ Magatsuhi?" Inuyasha asked, understanding dawning for him while Sesshomaru just snarled louder.

High above, Shippo asked, "Magatsuhi?"

"The evil will within the Shikon Jewel." Sango explained, and Miroku muttered, "Hm. It must have found a way to manifest as a demon."

Yuki stirred before him, and Miroku looked down as Rin asked hopefully, "Yuki? Yuki, are you all right?"

"Hmm?"

Yuki's eyes fluttered open, and she blinked up at Rin and Miroku as the latter asked in concern, "Yuki, can you hear us?"

"Where…?" Yuki began, before her nose caught the scent below.

She looked over A-Un's side before she jerked up - almost knocking Kohaku's prone body over in the process - and she cried, "Sesshomaru!"

The dog demon growled, while Inuyasha yelled at Magatsuhi's head, "I don't care if you are Magatsuhi! I'll still cut you down!"

He wielded Tetsusaiga to prove his point, but Magatsuhi just answered calmly, "All right - but I'll take the dog with me."

"What?!" Yuki gasped, before she clutched her side where her movements had caused the clotting blood to open again. Sesshomaru snarled down below as the scent of her blood filled the air but he was trapped with Magatsuhi's tentacles only tightening more around him with each passing minute.

"Yuki!" Rin gasped while Miroku warned, "Yuki, you must stay calm. Inuyasha will help Sesshomaru."

"I'll what?!" Inuyasha demanded, but Yuki bit out, "Sesshomaru relies on instinct in his demon form. He might not recognize Inuyasha as helping him."

"Does he ever?" Sango asked dryly, and Yuki snapped, "In his demon form, Sesshomaru is stronger but it comes at the cost of his intellect."

"So he's just a dumb dog?" Inuyasha demanded, when suddenly Sesshomaru was swallowed up by Magatsuhi's tentacles.

"Ah!" Jaken shrieked while Inuyasha gaped, and Yuki yelled, "Sesshomaru!"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken wailed, and Yuki shrieked, "Transform back! SESSHOMARU!"

The tentacles tightened around the ball that was the dog demon, but suddenly a bright red light shone from between the gaps in the flesh of the tentacles. The tentacles squirmed, as if trying to contain Sesshomaru, but seconds later Sesshomaru - back in his humanoid form - burst out of his cage.

*A/N Song of the day: **Soul Power** , from Inuyasha. The link is as follows: /g1uqoCKxYro


	75. Pride

"That's Lord Sesshomaru for you!" Jaken said ecstatically while tears poured down his face in relief.

Above, Yuki sagged in similar relief and Miroku held her steadily.

"Yuki, you must be careful." He warned, concerned by how pale the half-demoness was, but she shook her head as she glanced back down to where Sesshomaru had landed not too far from Inuyasha.

The dog demon then shot a deadly glare back over his shoulder, but for once it wasn't aimed at his younger brother despite Inuyasha's earlier insult. Inuyasha sweatdropped as Jaken gasped at the look Sesshomaru was giving him before saying hurriedly, "No, I wasn't thinking anything, I swear."

"That means Master Jaken _was_ thinking something." Rin noted, and Miroku mused, "Do you think he was echoing Inuyasha's words?"

"Could you two focus?" Yuki demanded, while below Inuyasha insisted, "All right, now, Sesshomaru, leave him to me!"

He lifted Tetsusaiga but almost as if waiting for his cue Sesshomaru leapt at Magatsuhi once more. The incarnation smirked, head back on his body, and he launched more tentacles at the approaching dog demon. Sesshomaru sliced through most of them with ease using his poison whip, but it wasn't enough and he was quickly caught once more in Magatsuhi's neverending grip.

"Sesshomaru!" Yuki called urgently as she reached for her own swords, but Miroku stayed her hand as he warned, "Yuki, you're very injured right now."

"He's right." Sango added worriedly, but Yuki shook her head.

"I have to help him, before he gets himself killed." She said grimly, and Miroku insisted, "If you go, _you'll_ be the one who'll die."

Yuki grit her teeth and Sango glanced at her before she looked down toward her friend.

"Inuyasha!" Sango called, and the half-demon yelled back as he ran forward, "Already on it!"

He leapt into the air, swinging Tetsusaiga and cutting through the tentacles holding Sesshomaru.

The pair landed back down on the ground, but before Sesshomaru could do more than shoot an irate glare in Inuyasha's direction the half-demon snapped, "I know you don't want my help, but I can't just let you die. Most of all for Yuki's sake."

Sesshomaru's scowl deepened, and Inuyasha growled back, "I like it less than you. Now watch out. I'm going to use Meido Zangetsuha."

He raised Tetsusaiga once more, and the sword pulsed before the blade morphed to reflect the shadows of the Meido it was ready to summon.

Magatsuhi noted the change, but to their surprise he just smiled. And then, right before their eyes, the incarnation's body suddenly split into hundreds of pieces, flitting away and spreading out all around the group and Inuyasha's eyes widened. Magatsuhi chuckled again.

"By all means, give that Meido Zangetsuha a whirl." He mocked. "But be careful where you aim. You could just as easily end up killing all of your friends."

The group tensed, uncertain how to react now, but Sesshomaru ordered sharply, "Follow me."

"Huh?" Miroku and Sango blinked as Sesshomaru took to the air once more, but Yuki was already steering A-Un without question.

Sesshomaru began slicing and punching pieces of Magatsuhi's body away, clearing a path that Yuki urged A-Un to follow. Sango was quick to tail them, while below Jaken and Inuyasha dashed after the flying group.

"Whatever could he be doing?" Jaken gasped as he ran, and Inuyasha retorted, "Isn't it obvious? He's gathering Magatsuhi's body parts in one place."

Jaken blinked before he realized Inuyasha was right. Sesshomaru had already stopped, taking his place firmly before Yuki and Rin where they sat atop A-Un as the dragon landed on the ground, while Sango flew Kirira behind them as they faced Magatsuhi's body parts.

"I see, this way the Meido won't touch us." Sango murmured, but Yuki growled when Magatsuhi just smirked.

"How clever." He taunted. "Now you won't end up hurting your friends. Still, how long do you think you'll last?"

"I really wish I could wipe that smile off his blasted head." Yuki muttered, while Miroku eyed Sesshomaru curiously.

"Would Sesshomaru actually risk his life for Inuyasha and the rest of us?" He wondered, and Yuki glanced at the monk.

He saw her glance and he elaborated, "I know he's protected you before, but to defend us as well..."

"I'm not surprised." Rin piped up. "Lord Sesshomaru's a good person once you get to know him."

"Okay. You'll have to defend yourselves now." Sesshomaru suddenly announced, and the group stared at him while Yuki tensed.

"Huh?" They gaped, and Miroku asked, "Is it because of what we said."

"No." Yuki answered tersely as she watched Sesshomaru take off, speeding toward Magatsuhi's head. "It's not you."

"Then what is it?" Miroku asked tentatively, concerned by Yuki's distress.

"It's something much stupider." Yuki answered, though in her mind she prayed. _Please, please cast aside your other doubts. Please, if this means so much to you, don't let what happened with Shishinki hold you back. Don't let yourself die so in vain._

"What is worth getting killed over?" Shippo wondered as they saw Sesshomaru slice through another tentacle while barely dodging getting caught yet again.

"His pride."

As Sesshomaru closed in on Magatsuhi's head, Inuyasha yelled after his brother in exasperation, "Sesshomaru, you idiot! Come back!"

But the dog demon ignored his half-brother and Yuki braced herself to jump after him after all - it didn't appear as if he could let old grudges go even to save his pride. But she paused when Sesshomaru abruptly reached across his body… and drew Tenseiga.

Yuki sighed in relief - a stark contrast to Magatsuhi's reaction. For the first time, the smile slipped from the incarnation's face and a flicker of true fear crossed his face as Sesshomaru approached him with Tenseiga before him.

"Tenseiga?" Miroku gasped when he saw Sesshomaru's movement, and Sango wondered, "Will it work?"

"Why use Tenseiga, a sword that heals?" Jaken cried in confusion, and Shippo agreed, "Yeah, I thought that that sword couldn't cut through anything."

"That's not true." Yuki replied, and Inuyasha finished in understanding, "Because there is one thing that Tenseiga can cut..."

Sesshomaru had finally reached Magatsuhi's head, but instead of slicing at the visible head Sesshomaru swung his sword to the right at seemingly thin air. But almost instantly, the air changed and began to condense with gas and all the demons and half-demons below finally picked up on the smell that Sesshomaru's keen dog demon nose had picked up on earlier.

"Magatsuhi." Inuyasha growled and Yuki noted, "It's a different smell from Naraku's."

"Because Magatsuhi isn't one of Naraku's. He was just using one of Naraku's incarnation's body." Inuyasha snarled in distaste.

Yuki's eyes narrowed as she understood, and they all looked up as the gas condensed into a large face. It looked humanoid if not for the red eyes and the sharp teeth characteristic of demons, and there was a long cut along the left eye where Sesshomaru's sword had just cut the demon.

"No!" Magatsuhi shouted furiously, glaring at Sesshomaru with his one good eye. "Damn you!"

"What is that?" Jaken wondered, and Sango guessed, "Perhaps it's Magatsuhi's true form?"

"I see." Miroku realized. "Magatsuhi was formed by the souls of the demons sealed within the Shikon Jewel. It seems Tenseiga's blade can still affect it as long as what it is cutting is not of this world."

Sesshomaru ignored them as he adjusted his grip on Tenseiga and flew at Magatsuhi once more, but the demon head snarled.

"You fool! You will pay!"

The head disappeared as the tentacles that had been floating around the group flew back to create a shield between Sesshomaru and Magatsuhi's true form. Sesshomaru swung at the flesh before him, but Tenseiga made no mark on the tentacles.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha snarled when Yuki tensed and suddenly launched into the air. "Yuki?! Ah!"

Inuyasha picked up on the movement too late - and Sesshomaru didn't even notice until Yuki suddenly crashed into him, shoving him out of the way.

"Winter Blaze!"

Her attack cut through most of Magatsuhi's tentacles where they had shot at Sesshomaru in a surprise attack - but in her weakened state, she missed one. The tentacle pierced Yuki right through the chest, as the others would have done to Sesshomaru seconds earlier, and she coughed blood while the group below gasped.

"Yuki!" Rin screamed in fear and Miroku held the child back safely while Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened while Yuki slowly lifted her gaze to meet his, her eyes clear and fierce despite the near-fatal wound she sported.

"Stop… being… an idiot..." She whispered, before she collapsed.

"YUKI!" Inuyasha yelled, leaping up to catch the half-demoness (tearing away the tentacles as he did) while Sesshomaru remained still, stunned by what had happened.

Sesshomaru hadn't sensed Magatsuhi's attack, hadn't smelt the movement. He'd been so focused on his anger as Tenseiga once again proved its uselessness in the living world, falling back on the easy way of feeling disgust and betrayal toward his father. And once again, it had cost him a higher price than he was willing to pay; than Yuki should have to pay for him.

"Yuki-" Sesshomaru began, before his eyes widened and an unwitting gasp escaped him.

"AH!" The group below cried at the same time Rin and Jaken screamed, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Geh!" Inuyasha gasped from where he was cradling Yuki, staring up at where Sesshomaru was now the one stabbed right through the gut, held in place by the tentacles that went through his body.

Sesshomaru couldn't move, completely immobilized as he grit his teeth against the agonizing pain while Magatsuhi said calmly, as though ignorant of the horrified crowd below, "Now, I'll say it again."

The demon's eyes narrowed as he hissed, "You are weak."

With that, he gathered up the other parts of his body, wrapping it tightly around Sesshomaru and swallowing the dog demon once more, effectively trapping the dog demon inside a huge mass of his body, just as Yuki's eyes fluttered open.

"Sesshomaru." Yuki whimpered as she saw her beloved disappear, tears falling from where she lay too injured to move in Inuyasha's arms.

At the same time, Rin gasped before the child cried, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Inuyasha, help... " Yuki wept, and Inuyasha growled, "I'll get him. I'll get him back so he can apologize for making you cry!"

"Inuyasha!" Sango called in alarm, as Inuyasha handed Yuki over to her.

"Look after this idiot!" Inuyasha replied as he leapt atop Kirara, accidentally knocking Shippo off in his haste.

But Shippo held no grudge, and he instead held onto Yuki in worry as Kirara flew Inuyasha up quickly, taking him closer to where Sesshomaru had been swallowed whole. Magatsuhi's tentacles came at him as he drew closer but Tenseiga easily swung through the attacks before Inuyasha leapt up onto the ball of flesh that held Sesshomaru.

Unfortunately, here he hit a dead end - literally - as even Tenseiga wasn't enough to cut through the thick flesh that trapped Sesshomaru. It didn't help that the flesh also healed and reattached itself almost as quickly as he cut through it, and Inuyasha grit his teeth.

"Sesshomaru!" He yelled at the bundle. "I know you can hear me! You get out here, you bastard! No-one can get away with making Yuki cry, and if you die on me before I can make you pay, you'll be sorry! Sesshomaru!"

Despite his tough words, fear laced into his tone with each word Inuyasha spoke as the possibility that Sesshomaru may indeed die any moment grew with each passing second.

The group on the ground felt it too, and Rin began to sob in earnest as she wailed, "Oh no! He's dead!"

Sango's arms tightened around Yuki as the half-demon began to shake violently, her growing grief mixing unhealthily with her wounds, while Jaken yelled at Rin.

"Don't cry!" Jaken scolded even as the tears began to fall thickly down his own green face, "We should be celebrating Lord Sesshomaru's courage! He knew he'd lose but he chose to fight anyway!"

Rin hiccuped before looking at Jaken.

"Master Jaken." She whimpered and Jaken insisted, "Our tears will only dishonour his magnificent end."

"But," Rin wailed again. "What about Yuki? Why would Lord Sesshomaru choose such a fate?"

"I don't know!" Jaken yelled, his hysterics taking over as he too sobbed in earnest. "Oh, the stupid, reckless, inconsiderate dog! How could he do this to me after my years of service?!"

"Jaken, shut up!" Shippo yelled at last. "Can't you see you're upsetting Yuki more?!"

"Huh?!" Jaken shrieked. "How dare you!"

But he stopped as he saw the deathly pale half-demoness collapsing onto her knees and into Sango's arms as blood spurted from her wound.

"Oh no, Yuki!" He gasped. "What's happening? Why isn't she healing?"

"The wound is too deep." Sango answered gravely. "And she's making it worse with her fear for Sesshomaru's life. Yuki, you _can't_ go."

"I have to." She snapped as she struggled yet again in a vain attempt to get up on her feet only to fall. "Sesshomaru-"

"You're going to be of no help in your condition." Sango replied, trying to put pressure on Yuki's wound while the half-demoness struggled. "Yuki, you have to let Inuyasha-"

On cue, Inuyasha let out a yell and they looked up to see he was now caught up in Magatsuhi's tentacles.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled while Sango cried, "Inuyasha!"

"Oh no." Miroku muttered, watching with worried eyes as Inuyasha struggled to break free.

"What's wrong?" Magatsuhi said in a mock-worried tone as his head floated near Inuyasha. "Why not use that splendid sword of yours to blow them all to pieces?"

Inuyasha snarled at the other demon, and Magatsuhi smirked.

"Oh, you needn't worry about what will happen to him." He taunted. "Even if he shattered into little pieces, he'll be restored."

Magatsuhi's smirk twisted into a darker sneer and he added, "As a part of Naraku's body, that is."

"I'm gonna get you for this!" Inuyasha yelled furiously.

But Magatsuhi just chuckled as the tentacles began to draw Inuyasha in toward the rest of his body as well.

"Ah!" Sango and Miroku gasped, and Shippo cried, "He's going to be sucked in as well!"

"Magatsuhi must want to absorb him along with Sesshomaru!" Sango gasped, before she looked up in alarm as Yuki pushed her way violently out of Sango's arms. "Yuki!"

The half-demoness toppled forwards, her wounds rendering her helpless, and a worrying red tint appeared in her normally blue eyes as Yuki screamed at the top of her lungs, "Sesshomaru!"

And in that moment, Magatsuhi's body exploded in a burst of blue, electric power.


	76. Bakusaiga

As the energy from the electric explosion died down, the group all stared in wonder to see Sesshomaru standing in the centre of the explosion in his full glory - unscathed, with Tenseiga in his right hand… and a strange cackling energy where his left arm should be. The same electric energy that had torn Magatsuhi's body apart.

"Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha murmured, shocked, while Yuki closed her eyes in relief.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried in delight, brightening up instantly while Jaken just sobbed even harder as he wailed, "I'm so glad you're safe!"

Magatsuhi's expression conveyed the complete opposite of their joy as he stared at Sesshomaru with a mix of incredulity and fear. A fear that only increased as they all sensed the approaching presence, and Magatsuhi looked up to see Totosai sitting atop Momo as she flew toward them.

"Master Totosai!" Miroku called in surprise to see the old master, but the swordsmith was staring down solely at Sesshomaru. The dog demon's eyes narrowed in response.

' _Totosai._ ' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he sensed more of Magatsuhi's tentacles shooting up in a last-minute attempt at defense. ' _In that case..._ '

His eyes shifted to glance briefly at his crackling left side before he launched all the energy he could feel in his left side at Magatsuhi's body. The resulting explosion took out not only the tentacles that were speeding toward Sesshomaru but Magatsuhi's entire body.

Inuyasha dropped down, released from Magatsuhi's grip, and he landed in a crouch as he stared up at Sesshomaru in wonder.

"But how…?" He gaped at the same time Rin gasped, "Master Jaken, do you see that?"

"I do." Jaken replied in amazement while a small, reluctant but proud smile appeared on Yuki's face.

For far above their heads, Sesshomaru floated… wielding a new sword in his left hand.

"His arm..." Shippo said with wide-eyed disbelief.

"It's the arm that Inuyasha cut off." Jaken spluttered.

Only Sesshomaru and Totosai remained stoic, though it was only the latter who was actually calm.

"So, it's finally appeared, Sesshomaru." Totosai murmured before he spoke louder for Sesshomaru to hear. "Finally a weapon that did not belong to your father. This is your sword, Bakusaiga."

"Bakusaiga." Sesshomaru repeated thoughtfully as he examined the shining blade in his hand, the sword still glowing with energy.

A low thump had their attention returning to where the pieces of Magatsuhi's body were lumping back together on the pieces that had fallen from Sesshomaru's attack, the way Naraku's bodies always did when they were healing.

"Are they going to combine again?" Inuyasha asked tensely, lifting Tetsusaiga in anticipation.

But they were all stunned when the pieces of flesh suddenly shook before they exploded in the same manner that the original body had under Sesshomaru's attack.

"The effect of his blade remains even now." Sango said in shock, and Miroku added in wonder, "Not only does it remain, but it continues to spread."

They watched as the pieces that had been unscathed by Sesshomaru's initial attack fell to useless pieces of charred flesh after coming into contact with the pieces Sesshomaru had blasted before.

"I'll admit..." Magatsuhi began slowly, a forced smile back on his lips. "This diversion has turned out to be pretty surprising. However," and his confidence returned with his own conviction in his words. "As I am only borrowing this body, you've done me no harm."

Sesshomaru's jaw tightened and his eyes steeled. He could still smell Yuki's blood everywhere, and the demon that had caused her blood to be spilled thought he could mock him again… well, he had another thought coming.

Sesshomaru swung Bakusaiga before Magatsuhi had finished his taunting. And the incarnation screamed as Bakusaiga's powerful attack ripped through every last piece of his physical body.

"Serves you right, you insolent talking head!" Jaken shrieked up at Magatsuhi's deteriorating body. "That's what you get for attempting to belittle Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Where's Magatsuhi's true form?" Inuyasha interrupted sharply, his eyes darting around as his nose lost Magatsuhi's smell in the aftermath of Sesshomaru's new attack.

Sesshomaru didn't answer right away, remaining still as he too searched the clouded skies. But as his attack faded, so did the clouds. And with the reappearance of the clear blue sky, Magatsuhi's scent disappeared.

"It escaped." Sesshomaru murmured thoughtfully.

As the clouds dispersed for good, Sesshomaru looked down at his new sword thoughtfully while Inuyasha slowly straightened up now that the danger was gone. Totosai landed not far from Sesshomaru while Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and turned to go check on Kagome and Yuki.

"Sesshomaru-" Totosai began, before he blinked in shock as Sesshomaru sheathed Bakusaiga then Tenseiga, and turned away without looking at Totosai.

"Em…?"

Sesshomaru continued to ignore Totosai as Rin and Jaken ran up to him, the former calling delightedly, "Lord Sesshomaru! You are alive!"

"Oh, my lord, we were so worried! But we never stopped believing in you!" Jaken bawled, happy to see Sesshomaru alive.

But Sesshomaru stepped right passed them and Jaken sweatdropped.

"Mi lord…?"

But then the imp demon sighed in resignation as Sesshomaru moved to where Yuki was. Inuyasha, having sensed Sesshomaru's approach, had moved to examine Kagome's prone form and taken Sango with him after the demon slayer had kindly helped wrap up Yuki's injuries. Yuki remained lying against A-Un, watching Sesshomaru's approach with unreadable blue eyes.

Sesshomaru stopped before her before he crouched down one knee to be eye-level with Yuki, something that had Totosai raising his brows even higher. Again, the old master was ignored however as Sesshomaru examined Yuki's injuries.

"They're fine, they'll heal." Yuki muttered at last, her tone petulant, and Sesshomaru lifted his steady gold gaze back to her blue ones.

She pursed her lips before turning her head with a huff; only to turn back to Sesshomaru when he said quietly, "I'm sorry."

"Hah?!" Jaken cried, only to be silenced by a sharp smack on the head from a stone thrown by Inuyasha.

"Oh my." Totosai mumbled to himself as he watched the interaction with great interest.

But Yuki paid no attention to their audience as she asked, "Excuse me?"

Sesshomaru however refused to say it twice, so he remained silent as he kept his eyes locked with hers, and Yuki's eyes narrowed.

"So, it took you getting your own sword to find out how to apologize – which is so fittingly brilliant that it hurts - and then you won't even repeat yourself?"

He remained silent, and Yuki's eyes glinted with angry tears.

"Apology not accepted. Don't think I don't know that you're only apologizing for me having gotten hurt. You're not sorry your stupid pride got you almost killed. Again." She snapped at him. "I'm still furious with you for that stunt you pulled, just when I thought you were doing well too. There's only so many times of this that I can take, Sesshomaru."

Yuki tilted her head back so she wasn't looking at him before she waved vaguely behind Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Now go talk to Totosai, he's been waiting to look at your new sword for a while now."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at her order, but he once again surprised everyone as he did as he was bid without a word of reproach.

' _Clearly he knows he did wrong._ ' Sango and Miroku thought simultaneously, while Inuyasha thought, ' _Idiot._ '

At the same time, Shippo was thinking, ' _Idiocy must run in the family with those two brothers._ '

As Sesshomaru rose up and turned to go back to Totosai, however, Yuki reached out and caught his left sleeve. It was a slightly odd feeling, his regrown arm giving the fabric some unfamiliar weight. But Sesshomaru turned back to glance at her expectantly like he always did.

"I'm angry, but I'm still proud of you." She said quietly, so only his ears could hear. "And I _am_ thankful you came back to us in one piece, even if, you know."

She gestured at his injured right side, where his train was still torn and his arm was still red from the poison burn.

But Sesshomaru was unfazed as he informed her, "Your worry is not necessary."

Yuki's eyes narrowed once more.

"And who was the one who almost died just moments ago?" She asked in a steely voice that did not match her exhausted physique.

Sesshomaru almost pointed this out; but remembering _how_ she had sustained her injuries he wisely kept his mouth shut as he just nodded in concession to her (again) before he finally moved away. Rin skipped over to be at Yuki's side as Sesshomaru returned to stand before Totosai.

"May I see your Bakusaiga, Sesshomaru?" Totosai asked politely, gesturing with his hand for added permission.

Sesshomaru slipped the sword free from its place at his side, above the Tenseiga, and held it out to Totosai. The swordsmith looked it up and down before a rare, true smile graced the old master's face.

"This sword has always been a part of you, Sesshomaru." Totosai revealed and the group thought they could almost detect pride in the old demon's voice.

He closed his eyes as he continued softly, "It was waiting for you."

Totosai opened his eyes once more as he continued, "But before you could wield it, you needed to show you were worthy of it by standing on your own as a great demon."

"What's this?" Jaken demanded, interrupting as he felt indignation for his master. "Why, I'll have you know that Lord Sesshomaru has always stood on his own!"

"Will you shut up?" Totosai deadpanned, giving Jaken a bored look.

The small demon jerked back in shock, before squeaking, "Shutting up, sir."

Totosai turned back to Sesshomaru as he continued, "You once lost your left arm in an attempt to take Tetsusaiga."

He tilted his head as he examined the dog demon.

"It was a most unfortunate event, but now you have gained a new arm along with Bakusaiga! A sword that is truly yours and yours alone. Proving that you have finally surpassed your father and that you have been released from your obsession with Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga."

Sesshomaru stared back at Totosai impassively, before he glanced back at Yuki. He could almost feel her 'I told you so', and he closed his eyes. Yes, Yuki had been right - it had all been a test for him from his father who ultimately believed in him and believed he could be his own demon.

"How did you know to come, Totosai?" Sesshomaru asked at last, opening his eyes as faced Totosai once more with the final question left in his mind. "Your timing was a little too coincidental."

"Not my fault." Totosai shrugged. "I was called when your heart sought a weapon to protect what you hold dear."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, and Totosai's eyes moved pointedly to where Yuki lay resting against A-Un.

Sesshomaru recalled the moment when Yuki had taken the blow for him, when she had risked her life for his and he had been rendered incapable of going to help her as he himself became immobilized. He remembered the moment when he saw Inuyasha catch Yuki, save her, before Sesshomaru was swallowed into Magatsuhi's body where he was trapped, as helpless as he ever had been. Trapped with the smell of Yuki's fresh blood burnt into his mind. With her last cry for him ringing in his ears.

"Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked back at Totosai, who had been watching him closely. Totosai nodded in satisfaction and he leant back on Momo.

"Go back to her now." The old master suggested. "She will need much rest if she is to heal."

Sesshomaru scoffed.

"Don't tell me what to do, Totosai."

The dog demon stalked away breezily, and Totosai shook his head at the back of the injured but still proud demon lord.

He then watched quietly as Sesshomaru knelt before Yuki once more. The half-demoness appeared to be sulking, irate with Sesshomaru's unrepentant attitude after his pride had almost cost him his life. But Sesshomaru murmured something then that had Yuki yelping and covering Rin's ears while scolding Sesshomaru. Actually, Totosai thought in hindsight, it was probably best he hadn't heard what Sesshomaru said. After all, he knew of the Inu no Taisho's sexual exploits after having accidentally come upon the Great Dog General mating with his wife a few times in his earlier years. And the Inu no Taisho hadn't even been in love with his wife.

Totosai blinked, returning to the present, and he looked back at Sesshomaru and Yuki before he blinked again. And then once more, before Totosai's eyes bulged and he looked away for fear of Sesshomaru ripping his head off for seeing him looking so peaceful.

The dog demon was leaning back, with Yuki curled up beside him. His train was covering her, especially over her injured chest, while she rested against his uninjured side with Sesshomaru's newly regrown left arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder. Judging by her contented expression, Sesshomaru had finally appeased her - likely with the actual apology she'd been looking for, which Sesshomaru had probably snuck in while no-one was paying attention to them. Rin was settled in on Yuki's other side, the child resting her head in Yuki's lap as she fell into a peaceful slumber. The child completed the innocent picture that was at once sweet and at once disturbing as Totosai thought how uncharacteristic of Sesshomaru it was.

But that was part of the change the dog demon had gone through in his long journey to reach where he was now, Totosai reflected. Sesshomaru was no longer the cold demon he'd been for centuries. The human child and the half-demoness (even the imp demon) had softened him and simultaneously strengthened him in the most curious of ways.

' _He really does remind me of his father._ ' Totosai thought to himself as he gazed up at the sky. ' _Who would have thought, eh? Master..._ '

A wind blew, flitting through the grassy plains, rustling leaves and fluttering Yuki's hair. She shifted, intending to push her hair back out of her face, but Sesshomaru beat her to it as he pulled her caramel locks gently out of the way with his left hand. She smiled at him, and though no-one but Yuki saw it, Sesshomaru gave her a small answering one in return as they settled back down for a rare moment's peace.

*A/N Song of the day: **Tears after cloudy weather** from Pokemon. The song is beautifully fitting, and I felt that the title really worked with the theme in this chapter. The link is: /Hz0IIg1Sbx0


	77. Left behind

Kagome awoke with a sharp cry as she shot upright on her sleeping mat with tears streaming down her cheeks.

The movement startled Inuyasha, Lady Kaede and Miroku where the group were sitting beside Kagome, having waited patiently for her to wake up from whatever spell Magatsuhi had cast on her. Rin and Sango also looked over from where they were seated between Yuki and Kohaku by the back wall of Lady Kaede's hut, and Yuki stirred in her sleep as Kagome breathed heavily in an attempt to recover from the shock she'd received in her dream.

"I failed?" Kagome asked, and Inuyasha asked worriedly, "What's wrong, Kagome? Are you still in pain?"

Kagome turned to look at him in surprise, and she said with confusion lacing her voice, "But… how did I…?"

"You lost consciousness after Magatsuhi glared at you." Miroku reminded in a kind tone. "Do you remember what happened?"

Kagome blinked, before she inhaled sharply as it came back to her.

"I remember now… I suddenly felt weak and..."

Kagome looked around as she spoke, before her eyes fell on Yuki and Kohaku.

"Yuki, Kohaku." She gasped. "Are they okay?"

"Yuki's recovering." Inuyasha confirmed. "She was badly wounded but she slept most of it off already and she'll be back on her feet by tomorrow."

"And… Kohaku?" Kagome asked tentatively, and Sango sighed.

Brushing her little brother's hair back, Sango murmured worriedly, "Well, he hasn't woken up since it happened."

"I'm sure it's because Magatsuhi defiled his shard." Kagome replied before shifting to move over toward the other girl and the boy in her lap. "Let me purify it."

As Kagome attempted to purify Kohaku's shard, Rin glanced toward the mat covering the doorway worriedly.

Just outside the hut, Jaken was pacing irritably.

"Honestly!" Jaken huffed as he paced, the vein in his temple throbbing angrily. "How dare he bring the mighty Lord Sesshomaru back to this lowly human village!"

The imp demon glared pointedly over his shoulder at Totosai where the old master was busy working to the side of Lady Kaede's hut. The older demon ignored the small imp (again) as he worked, and Jaken puffed his chest indignantly.

"And to think Yuki would ask the same thing!" He went on, ranting his irritation now that they were certain Yuki would be fine. "And she forced Lord Sesshomaru to step inside a human dwelling! Why should she want to follow Inuyasha? Then all she does since we get here is sleep, the ungrateful little..."

As Jaken continued to complain, Totosai let out a sigh of satisfaction.

"Okay, all done."

Bringing up Bakusaiga, he carefully sheathed the sword inside his latest creation before handing it over to Sesshomaru, who had been waiting for hours without a word beside the swordsmith.

"A scabbard for Bakusaiga." Totosai announced.

Sesshomaru took the sheathed sword in his left hand before he gripped the handle of his new sword with his right hand. With a small flick of his wrist, he unsheathed Bakusaiga partially to examine the blade as it slid out smoothly from its new scabbard, before he sheathed it with a sharp click once more.

Without a word, he slid the sword and its scabbard into his belt, above Tenseiga, before he started off away from the hut.

Inside, Rin heard his faint footsteps distinctly, having been on alert for it just in case, and she hurried up quickly after her lord.

"Hold on!" Rin cried as she rushed out of the hut. "Please wait, Lord Sesshomaru!"

But Sesshomaru just continued to walk away without looking back, and Rin cried as she dashed out onto the dirt path: "Kohaku still hasn't woken up yet! If we wait a little longer, I'm-"

"Kohaku stays behind." Sesshomaru replied flatly, before he paused.

Still without looking back, he added sternly to the child, "You too. _You_ stay as well."

"Huh?" Rin gasped, staring at Sesshomaru's back in dismay. "But, but why, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Jaken was also staring at his master in shock, not having expected Sesshomaru to leave Rin behind of all people. _Then again…_ He thought.

"No!" Rin protested vehemently. "No, I want to go with you!"

"You are acting like a spoiled brat, Rin." Jaken said sharply as he turned and walked up to Rin sternly. "Lord Sesshomaru is a born warrior! He lives to fight. It made no sense to drag around two kids with him in the first place. It is simply not practical!"

"Jaken." Sesshomaru cut in, still without looking back. "You will be staying behind, too."

"What?!" Jaken cried as he whipped around and stared at his lord while Rin dithered unhappily, staring pleadingly at Sesshomaru's back as he started walking once more.

"But you can't!" Jaken begged, singing a completely different tune as he clung onto the end of Sesshomaru's fur train, crying and pleading as Rin had been just seconds before.

"Lord Sesshomaru. No! I want to go with you, I won't let go."

"Jaken, let him go."

Sesshomaru paused again while Jaken looked back in surprise and shock. Sesshomaru finally glanced back to see Yuki walking out towards him, Inuyasha holding her to help her stay upright.

"You ungrateful woman, you think you can follow Lord Sesshomaru in that state when I, his faithful servant cannot?" Jaken demanded indignantly.

But Yuki ignored him as she looked at Sesshomaru, asking, "Did you think of leaving without saying goodbye first?"

"I am merely going to get rid of a pest." Sesshomaru scoffed. "Such sentiments are unnecessary."

"Magatsuhi, right?" Inuyasha chimed in with a worried frown. Though he would probably continue to deny he was worried about his half-brother. "You're going after him?"

"Magatsuhi is my prey now." Sesshomaru replied firmly, his eyes narrowing as he thought back to the disgusting being's words.

' _You are weak, demon._ '

"He almost killed you." Yuki warned sternly. "I know you hate to think of it like that, but you know that it's true."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he turned to face her fully, ignoring Inuyasha and Totosai – who stood behind the half-demon -, as he questioned her in a deadly low voice: "Are you doubting me?"

"I'm asking you to be careful." Yuki corrected calmly, even as Jaken backed away quickly in fear at Sesshomaru's anger. "There's a difference. You remember what I said about your temper."

Sesshomaru observed her for a moment before he turned and took off, simply saying, "Be fully recovered by the time I get back."

Yuki sighed while Inuyasha yelled after his brother in an outrage, "What are you doing, Sesshomaru?"

"Why not let him go?" Totosai questioned abruptly, watching Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled as he turned to the old master, but Totosai reminded, "You know well that Magatsuhi is not of this world. Only Sesshomaru's Tenseiga is capable of cutting him down. Yuki knows this, that is why she lets him go without a word of complaint."

Inuyasha frowned but didn't argue, instead glancing at his friend. Yuki was still staring after Sesshomaru as he disappeared, praying silently. ' _Please be safe, Sesshomaru. And come back soon…_ '

* * *

Predictably, Jaken took to sulking as soon as Sesshomaru was gone. But surprisingly, Rin remained crestfallen as well and Yuki hugged the child carefully as they sat along the stream that flowed to one side of the village.

"Come on, Rin." Yuki encouraged. "Sesshomaru's only doing what he usually does. He's not angry at you."

"Yes… I suppose..." Rin said disheartenedly before she looked up at Yuki.

"Yuki, can you sing for me?" Rin requested, and Yuki blinked at the sudden request. "You haven't really sung for me in a long time… would you sing your song for me?"

Yuki looked down at the child's sad brown eyes, and the answer before it was out of her mouth in a heartbeat.

"Of course."

Rin snuggled up against Yuki, careful of her injuries, as Yuki took a deep breath before she began to sing.

 _The seasons change,_

 _Already the cold wind~_

 _Wraps around us,_

 _And sleeps inside the song of that spring~_

 _Even in this tiny hand,_

 _There could someday be strength_

 _Surpassing our own~_

 _Those wet cheeks reflected_

 _A number of smiles~_

Some way off, Inuyasha stopped and looked back toward the village.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, looking up from where she had been pulling weeds from the gardens.

"... Nothing." Inuyasha replied, looking back at Kagome.

The girl eyed him for a moment, but wisely turned back to her task without comment. The pair remained in peaceful silence, and Inuyasha continued to listen to his sister singing a song he hadn't heard before - a song he knew was inspired by the new loves in her life.

 _Even if my hand is small,_

 _Even if we're separated,_

 _We'll walk this road~_

 _Even this tiny hand will one day pass by us,_

 _And on the new day, a new season began~_

* * *

The next morning saw another goodbye as Kagome left them to return to her world for a while.

Yuki didn't quite understand, but apparently these exams were almost as tough as demons and just as scary. Unlike demons, however, they were battled using intellect and studies. Kagome was off to fight the most important battle against them yet - although if Yuki was honest, "entrance exams" didn't sound very dangerous. After all, they were entry-level right? - and they all wished her luck as the girl disappeared through the Bone Eater's Well.

Inuyasha wasn't there to see her off, but it didn't surprise Kagome or Yuki.

The half-demoness went looking for her brother once Kagome was gone, and she found him almost immediately where she'd expected him to be. Inuyasha definitely heard and smelt her approach but he didn't turn from where he stood staring up at the Sacred Tree where he had once been bound by Kikyo's arrow.

"I knew I'd find you here." Yuki commented as she came up beside Inuyasha, and the half-demon shrugged.

"Kagome's gone home then."

It wasn't a question and Yuki knew he'd smelt it as soon as Kagome had disappeared, but she answered anyway. "Yeah."

"That's good." Inuyasha muttered and Yuki glanced at him.

"It's safer there than it is here." He explained at her questioning look, and Yuki looked up at the Sacred Tree with him.

A wind rustled the tree's leaves, the only sound as the pair stood quietly in the shade.

"Yuki."

Yuki glanced over as Inuyasha spoke in a low voice, his gold eyes remaining fixed on the spot where an arrow had once pinned him to the mighty tree.

"If I asked you to stay out of the battle with Naraku… would you?" He asked.

The wind continued to blow softly, the breeze making the two half-demons' hair fan out a little as Inuyasha finally faced his sister, his expression grave.

"Things are coming to a head, I can feel it. It's only a matter of time before we face him once and for all. But after what happened with Magatsuhi… I'm worried about you. Not only did you almost die, but you almost went full demon. If that happened..."

He trailed off and Yuki sighed.

"Yasha, I'd have done anything for you once." She replied seriously, meeting Inuyasha's eyes squarely with her own soft blue ones. "And even now, you're one of the most important people in my life."

She took a deep breath before she let it go.

"That's why I can't do as you ask."

Inuyasha lowered his gaze while Yuki continued gently, "I can't sit back while all of you risk your lives. My answer isn't going to change from what I said to you the first time I said I'd stop Naraku with you."

"I figured you'd say that." He sighed before looking up at the sky. "But I had to ask."

"I know." Yuki reassured, and Inuyasha added, "After Kikyo died… I don't think I could stand it if I lost someone else. We _need_ Kagome because she's the only one who can purify the Shikon Jewel, and she's the only one Naraku and the Jewel truly fear. But if I lost you? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"Yasha, I _know_." Yuki answered, placing a hand on Inuyasha.

He looked at her again, and she said seriously, "I know because I feel the same way. I wish you could stay out of the fight, I wish I could put Kohaku somewhere safe where Naraku wouldn't be able to touch him anymore. I'm terrified Rin or Jaken will get hurt, and when I think that I might lose _you_ in this battle, my heart aches so."

She squeezed his shoulder and she finished, "But Naraku has to be stopped and I know you're going to go after him. So I'm going to be right there with you. I'll have your back, just as I know you'll have mine."

Inuyasha nodded, and he gave her a small smile.

"Thanks, Yuki." He said, and she shrugged.

"What are little sisters for?" She joked lightly, and Inuyasha's smile grew while his gold eyes softened.

"Yeah. You'll always be my little sister, you brat." He teased and Yuki playfully smacked him on the head.

She then looked into the far side of the woods, where the Bone Eater's Well would be, and she asked, "So, are you going to go after her yet?"

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha muttered. "You think you know me so well."

"I do." Yuki winked, and Inuyasha huffed.

"Fine, yes, I'm going to go check that she's fine." He said grudgingly, and Yuki patted his head.

"Good boy." She cooed and Inuyasha scowled.

"Does Sesshomaru let you do that?" He asked and Yuki paused.

"I've never tried… but I think he would." She answered thoughtfully. "I should try it sometime, just to irritate Jaken."

"Don't do it when I'm around." Inuyasha warned. "I still can't believe you'd go for that bastard."

"He's your brother." Yuki reminded and Inuyasha shot back, "Yeah and you're together with him, but it doesn't stop him being an asshole."

Yuki sighed, shaking her head, and she shooed, "Fine, fine, we can agree to disagree. Now hurry up after Kagome."

"I will." Inuyasha huffed as he turned away.

But he paused, and he slowly turned back as he asked, "Yuki?"

"Hm?" She hummed questioningly and Inuyasha looked her straight in the eyes.

"There was something I wanted to ask you." He began and she tilted her head at his sudden seriousness once more.

"What is it?" Yuki asked, puzzled, and Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably.

"There's something that Naraku said to us while we were fighting him before." He began hesitantly. "Something I want to hear from you."

"From Naraku?" Yuki repeated, brows furrowing, and Inuyasha nodded. "Yasha, you do remember he's a compulsive liar?"

"Yeah, but sometimes he tells the truth when it'll mess with our heads." Inuyasha pointed out.

As Yuki continued to look puzzled, he took a deep breath before he asked the question that had been weighing on him ever since Naraku had said it in Inuyasha's latest run-in with the demon.

"Yuki… while I was pinned to the Sacred Tree… did you go North to look for your father?"


	78. Waiting

" _Yuki… while I was pinned to the Sacred Tree… did you go North to look for your father?"_

There was a long moment's silence during which the only sound was the wind blowing through the trees. Inuyasha watched Yuki as she stared back at him before she finally responded.

"I went East, Yasha."

"You said that before." Inuyasha nodded, but he continued to watch her carefully. "But did you go North?"

Silence.

"Yuki… did you find your father?" Inuyasha asked, a hint of wariness in his tone though his eyes softened kindly at his sister.

Yuki didn't reply; instead, she turned her head away and stared off into the distance. Inuyasha kept his eyes on her intently, waiting. And finally, she replied.

"No, Yasha. I didn't."

Inuyasha's brows furrowed unhappily at her answer, but Yuki stood up. With her back still turned to her friend, she said, "I'm going to go check on Kohaku again. And you really should go to Kagome."

With that, she walked off, the wind rustling through her caramel hair and the sunlight hitting the lighter highlights in her hair as it shone down through the gaps between the branches and leaves above. Inuyasha watched her go, and he sighed to himself. He still felt a little doubt in Yuki's response but i t was clear that whether she had told him the truth or not, she did not want to discuss the matter. And he respected her enough that he would let the matter go.

' _All right._ ' He thought to himself as he turned to go toward the Bone Eater's Well, the opposite direction from Yuki's path. ' _I guess I should go see what Kagome's gotten up to._ '

Meanwhile, Yuki walked back toward the village, passing by the stream that was the humans' water and food source as she did. A glance to the side and Yuki saw her reflection in the water's surface for just a second before the water broke as a fish swam close to the surface. In that second, she saw the familiar long caramel-coloured hair that fox demons shared and her dark blue eyes - a feature all arctic fox demons shared - staring back at her. In that second she saw not her own eyes reflected back at her, but the eyes of another. Eyes she had seen only once in her life.

And Yuki turned away from the stream.

* * *

Two days passed and despite the fact that Yuki missed Sesshomaru, she found that she enjoyed the small reprieve they had been granted.

Unfortunately Jaken didn't feel the same way and he remained miserable at being left behind, which Yuki supposed could only be expected. Rin was more productive than the little imp demon; after moping for half a day after Kagome also left, the human child began exerting her energies in helping Yuki and Lady Kaede around the village.

Miroku would sometimes join them; and it was the first instance of his accompanying her as she collected firewood that Yuki discovered the seriousness of the aftermath of their encounter with Magatsuhi.

"What?" Yuki asked, stopping in the midst of collecting another log of wood to stare at Miroku.

The monk nodded gravely.

"It appears that when Magatsuhi caused Kagome to faint, he also somehow managed to seal her spiritual powers."

"So that explains why she couldn't purify Kohaku's shard." Yuki murmured, frowning at the grave news. She recalled how Sango had explained that Kagome had been unable to purify Kohaku's shard, hence the fact that the boy was still unconscious.

"Exactly." Miroku nodded and Yuki's brows furrowed deeply.

"But I don't understand… I thought that with Kikyo's protection spell, the light in Kohaku's shard could never be erased." Yuki said slowly. "That was why Naraku couldn't touch him, wasn't it?"

"Yes, and that is still true." Miroku explained. "You see, Lady Kikyo cast the spell as she was dying - when she was being attacked by Naraku. She knew too well of Naraku's greed and desire to corrupt the Shikon Jewel, and she cast the protection spell with the intention to never let Naraku succeed. But because of this, her spell to protect the light in Kohaku's shard is restricted to apply to Naraku only."

"And since Magatsuhi isn't from Naraku but from the Jewel itself..." Yuki murmured, understanding dawning.

"Lady Kikyo's spell doesn't affect Magatushi." Miroku confirmed, nodding along. "And this is why he was able to defile Kohaku's shard."

Yuki shook her head.

"The poor boy." She murmured. "He has already suffered so much. It doesn't seem fair that he is so easily made vulnerable."

"It doesn't, indeed." Miroku sighed, his eyes moving to gaze sadly in the direction of Lady Kaede's hut. "It is very difficult for him, and for Sango."

Yuki sighed too and the pair lapsed into silence as they made their way back to the hut.

Sango… it seemed the tragedy for the siblings would never be over.

Kohaku's continued unconsciousness worried them all, but none as much as Sango. Sango continued to take care of him as the boy remained unmoving except for the faint movements of his chest as he breathed. She remained at his side almost constantly except for when Yuki and Lady Kaede managed to kick her out for at least a few hours' rest during which time Miroku usually kept Sango company while Yuki and Rin watched over Kohaku.

Yuki could see the toll the worry took on the demon slayer, but she was glad that Sango at least had Miroku. Against the odds, the pair had found an undying love with one another and with it came strength for Yuki had seen the way Sango's shoulders lifted just slightly after spending time with Miroku, her burden eased if only a little. In the meanwhile, Yuki and Rin used the afternoons when they took over caring for Kohaku to bond once more.

It had taken the past two days for her to notice, but Yuki realized that she had not spent as much time with Rin as she had used to. Not since Kagura's death. The toll from the wind sorceress's death and Sesshomaru's subsequent quest to master the Meido (along with Yuki's growing suspicions of the Inu no Taisho's grander scheme for his sons) had made Yuki focus on her worry for Sesshomaru. And while it had deepened their relationship (after all the bumps), it meant she had been less focused on Rin.

And now, Yuki realized that the child had grown in that time. She had branched out, befriending Kohaku and growing to genuinely care for him, and starting to really become independent. The child was also quite clever and observant which was also why Rin had let Yuki fuss over Sesshomaru without complaint, but Yuki knew that Rin did miss having her as a friend. And Yuki had missed Rin.

So, the pair naturally began to reconnect every afternoon, conversing softly beside Kohaku or playing quiet games although the odd laugh would escape them. It was nice, Yuki reflected, to just be able to be carefree again despite their worry for Kohaku. To laugh and enjoy the company of friends without thinking about stubborn dog demons, hunting down a mentally unstable madman, or fighting for their lives. To just be Rin and Yuki again.

It was on one day after Inuyasha left (and the second since Sesshomaru's departure) that Rin finally asked a question that had been on her mind for some time.

"Yuki," Rin began and Yuki hummed in response.

"Mhm?"

"Do you really never miss your mother and father?" Rin asked, looking up at the older female.

The question brought Yuki up short for a moment, and she peered down at Rin in surprise.

"It's just," Rin explained. "I miss my mother and father. Not all the time, especially since I have you, and Lord Sesshomaru, and A-Un, and Master Jaken of course. But I do still think about them at times and I miss them. And I know Lord Sesshomaru must miss his father too."

Rin tilted her head at Yuki.

"But you said you don't. I wonder why that is? And you seemed to be able to relate to Lord Sesshomaru's father so well that I find it a little strange that you don't miss your own mother and father."

Yuki remained silent for a moment, stewing on Rin's question and thinking on her reply.

"Well," Yuki began at last, carefully crafting her answer as she stared at the stew that was cooking on the fire for dinner.

"I really don't miss my mother that much. I hardly remember her now, and I've come to peace with the few memories I do have. I miss Lady Izayoi much more, to be honest. She was the mother I never had; she treated me like her actual daughter and I saw her as my real mother. There is barely a day that goes by when I don't think of her in some small way and remember her, and then yes, I miss her."

Yuki sighed.

"As for my father… as I've said before, I never knew him. It's difficult to miss someone you've never known. I can relate to the Great Dog General because Lady Izayoi used to tell Inuyasha and I stories about him. We didn't know it at the time of course, she made it sound like fairy tales for us children; but it wasn't difficult to figure out when I was older. Because of her stories, I knew the idea of a father and I knew what the Great Dog General must have been like. Seeing Inuyasha growing up without his father also helped."

Rin nodded, before she asked curiously, "Do you think he's still alive? Your father."

Yuki's hands stilled but outwardly she sighed.

"I don't know, Rin." She replied softly. "I really don't. I never knew him, so I don't know what he looks like. And really, it doesn't matter. The only father figure I really knew of while growing up was the Great Dog Demon as Lady Izayoi had seen him. And that's enough for me. My real father could be dead or alive, but he will always be dead to me."

Rin nodded. She could sense from Yuki's tone that there was more but it was clear from the half-demoness's face and tone that she didn't want to speak any more on the subject.

So instead, the child said, "And now you have me, and Lord Sesshomaru, and A-Un. Even Master Jaken."

Yuki's lips twitched up into a smile and she agreed, "You're right, I have you and A-Un. But Sesshomaru's left us so I think we'll need to boot him off the list."

"Yuki!" Rin smiled too. "Lord Sesshomaru will come back to us. He always does."

Yuki's eyes softened at the conviction in Rin's voice as she unwittingly said the words that Yuki had once never dreamed she would hear applied to her. Inuyasha was always there but he never came _back_ per se because there was nowhere to come back to. They always just met up somewhere, two homeless orphan half-demons. But now, she had Sesshomaru who would come back for her and Rin (and A-Un and Jaken of course). It may not be forever, for who knew what the future would hold. But it was enough for now.

"All right, we'll let Sesshomaru stay on the list." Yuki pretended to sigh, before winking at Rin. "But Jaken can definitely be booted off."

Rin laughed at that, and Yuki smiled as she settled back comfortably once more. Her mind had wandered back into safer waters, so she contented herself with leaning back against the wall of the hut. Rin crawled over to snuggle beside the half-demoness, and for a moment they enjoyed each other's quiet company.

* * *

Despite the bonding time she could enjoy with Rin, Yuki was starting to get worried when Sesshomaru showed no signs of returning even after two days.

Not only was Sesshomaru taking longer than they had hoped (although realistically, not longer than Yuki had anticipated) but Kohaku had remained asleep and unwaking. Not to mention… Yuki's eyes travelled to the sky sadly. It was still high noon but night would surely come soon. If things stayed as quiet as they had been the last few days, everything would be fine; but somehow, Yuki had a bad feeling that today was going to be the day they saw a change.

It was as she was mulling on the thought that she sensed it. Demonic auras - at least hundreds of them.

Whipping her head around, Yuki's eyes widened in shock as she saw the dark cloud slowly approaching the village. It was no thunderstorm, though she wished with all her heart that it were as she saw the hundreds upon hundreds of demons swirling in the cloud as they approached the village.

"Rin."

Yuki dashed off across the village, speeding toward the demons as they approached. She faintly heard Lady Kaede ordering Shippo and Kirara to help her herd the rest of the villagers to safety, and she applauded the wise old woman in her mind briefly as she herself went to tackle the threat that approached them.

"Wind Tunnel!" She heard Miroku's voice call in the distance and Yuki steered clear of that section as she leapt toward another onslaught of demons coming from the side of the village.

"Winter Blaze!" She shouted, swinging her twin swords.

Demons screamed as they were cut down by the multiple curved blade-like slashes that rained down on them, but there were still plenty left to continue the attack toward Yuki and the village.

"Ice Mage!" Yuki shouted, throwing up a line of ice straight down from where she stood and several hundred feet in front of her. Demons caught in the blast screeched as they were either frozen to death or caught in the icy trap, before they were cut down as Yuki set another set of Winter Blaze attacks down the icy wall she had created.

Still more demons took the place of the ones she cut down and the cloud was getting closer and closer.

But it was only after she cut down some more demons that Yuki noticed it - the shadows. The shadows beneath the demons she cut hadn't disappeared - in fact, they continued on passed her. At first, Yuki frowned as she whirled around and sent another wave of attacks at the incoming demons… and then understanding dawned and she paled.

Magatsuhi.

The demons were a distraction, the way Naraku always used them as a smokescreen for his own plots. And she had walked right into the trap.

"Kohaku." She gasped.

Ignoring the rest of the demons, Yuki whirled on her tail and she raced back toward the village, toward the hut where Kohaku was still out cold. The hut where Rin and Jaken were waiting patiently for Yuki, as they knew she would instruct them to do. The hut where Magatsuhi had to be heading.

"Jaken, get Rin out of there!" Yuki screamed as she ran toward the hut. "Jaken?!"

She heard pounding feet behind her, footsteps she recognized as Miroku and Sango. But she didn't turn as she ran straight into Kaede's hut; only to screech to a halt at the sight that awaited her.

"Magatsuhi!" Yuki hissed angrily.

Sango and Miroku ran in behind her, coming to a stop like she had as they too stared. Rin and Jaken were on their backs, backing away on all fours from Kohaku as the boy stood upright but with his eyes closed. And behind the boy was a giant, spectral face - the true face of Magatsuhi. They had been wrong - Magatsuhi had not run as Sesshomaru had assumed and whatever he was chasing it was not the demon that had tricked them and was now possessing Kohaku.

Yuki grit her teeth while Magatsuhi laughed… and Kohaku opened blank, deadened eyes.

"Magatsuhi." Miroku muttered angrily the way Yuki had, while Sango gasped, "Kohaku! Did Magatsuhi take over his body?"

"This boy possesses within him the final Jewel shard. It will complete the Shikon Jewel." Magatsuhi spoke, using Kohaku's voice as the boy spoke without any inflection.

Yuki's hands tightened on her swords as she fought the rage at seeing the boy, her ward and new friend, once again used as a mere puppet to some nefarious demon's whim. All for the sake of some damned Jewel.

"Kohaku..." Sango whispered, equally distraught.

"Let him go, Magatsuhi." Yuki said in a cold, even tone that would have made Sesshomaru proud; she really had been spending too much time with him. "You can't remove the shard without a physical body anyway."

"The boy has hands." Magatsuhi replied with an evil smirk on his spectral face though Kohaku's face remained blank and expressionless.

"And if tried to have him remove the shard, Kohaku would die instantly and you would be without a body - again." Yuki reminded the demon, an edge to her voice now. "You can't win this - so let him go."

"Who said I was going to take it now?" Magatsuhi smiled evilly.

"He intends to take Kohaku to Naraku with the shard still inside of him." Miroku realized and Sango cried sharply, "I won't let you take him anywhere!"

Magatsuhi simply smirked, and this time Kohaku's face moved with him. Yuki bristled, only growing further on edge as they heard a rustling in the distance, a noise that grew steadily louder.

"Do you hear something?" Rin asked fearfully from the corner where she and Jaken had taken refuge.

Yuki's nose twitched and her ears flattened.

"Rin, Jaken, duck!" She ordered as she leapt toward Kohaku.

At the same time, a whole horde of snake-like dragon demons crashed through the back wall of the hut, blocking off Kohaku. Unable to use her more powerful attacks inside the hut where she could easily have the whole building collapse onto Rin and Jaken, Yuki thrust her swords into two of the dragons while leaping to avoid the third. Sango rushed to help the half-demoness while Miroku hesitated, afraid of using the Wind Tunnel and harming one of his friends by accident.

Yuki's focus remained on the boy, engulfed in the horde of demons, and she cried, "Kohaku!"

The boy suddenly leapt forward, sitting atop one of the dragon demons. The demon, controlled by Magatsuhi, made to escape through the front of the hut as it shot passed Yuki and Sango.

"Kohaku!" Sango shouted in alarm at the same time Yuki swung her blade.

The force of her attack sliced the dragon demon cleanly in half, Kohaku falling unharmed off. Miroku caught the boy, and as he did so he came face to face with Magatsuhi as the spirit floated behind the body it possessed.

"Now we've got you!" Miroku growled. "Wind Tunnel!"

He opened up his attack, intending to suck the demon spirit in. And it seemed to work at first as the face of the demon disappeared, slipping into Miroku's Wind Tunnel, which cracked a little. Sango looked back in alarm at the sound just as Miroku hastily closed the Wind Tunnel, grimacing in pain at the enlarged hole in his hand.

"Did it work?" Jaken gasped as he and Rin sat up from where they had been lying flat on the ground at Yuki's command.

"No - Miroku, look out!" Yuki yelled as she took a step forward at the same time Kohaku lifted his head.

"What were you hoping to achieve, monk?" Kohaku as Magatsuhi asked before he kicked Miroku aside and leapt back.

The face of Magatsuhi's spirit form appeared behind Kohaku as the boy stood in the middle of Miroku, Sango and Yuki, and the demon said laughingly, "As long as this defiled Jewel shard is here, my power is infinite. Did you honestly believe you could absorb _me_?"

His smirk widened as he looked at Miroku alone and he mused, "However, monk, you have taken in something that was never meant for humans. The poison of evil spirits."

As he spoke, blood appeared between Miroku's teeth and leaked out of the corner of his mouth.

"Miroku!" Sango gasped, hurrying to stand protectively before the man she loved, the man she had promised to wed one day.

Yuki meanwhile watched with narrowed eyes as Kohaku lifted his sickle and, with a sickening crunch, the sickle expanded under Magatushi's influence into its full form.

"Are you ready?" Kohaku questioned, sounding just like himself now and Yuki feared the control Magatsuhi had gained over the boy. "It's time for you to die, sister. And you shall die by my hand."

"Sango, don't let him get to you!" Yuki warned, but it fell on deaf ears as Sango, engraged, leapt at Kohaku. Kohaku's blade twisted strangely, the demon bone it was made of warping under Magatsuhi's influence.

"Sango-!" Yuki cried, leaping forward just as the blade whipped around and stabbed Sango in the back of the shoulder. Sango cried out in pain while Yuki's blades clashed with Kohaku's sickle and shoved it away from her friend.

But the blade swung around, aiming for her neck and Yuki barely avoided a beheading as she ducked.

"Yuki!" Rin cried, rushing forward. "Kohaku, stop that!"

"Rin! Come back!" Jaken yelled, reaching belatedly to stop the child just as Yuki was thrown back from Kohaku, the boy stronger now with Magatsuhi's power behind him and her own fear of harming his physical body.

Rin collided with Magatsuhi's spirit, not realizing what it was, and she cried out before she collapsed in a pile on the ground.

"RIN!" Jaken and Yuki yelled.

Jaken raced to check on the child in genuine fear for her health while Yuki snarled at Magatsuhi, "You are going to PAY for that!"

Magatsuhi simply laughed as he leapt back and away from her as she swung her swords. His jump took him out the hole in the back of the hut, where more dragon demons suddenly crowded around. Yuki slashed at them while Kohaku leapt on one at the very back before Magatsuhi made his escape inside the boy as the dragon took off.

"Winter Blade!" Yuki yelled, throwing off the demons nearest to her and sending a few blades after the dragon demon. But other demons got in the way, allowing themselves to be killed as Magatsuhi escaped.

Yuki swore before she ordered, "Jaken, watch Rin! Sango, take care of Miroku!"

Not waiting for a response, the half-demoness took off after Magatsuhi, cutting down all the demons that got in her way as she did.

"Wah?! Yuki, wait, it's too dange-!" Jaken yelped after her, alarmed, but Yuki was already gone.

"-erous. Oh, why must this always happen on these nights of all nights? Lord Sesshomaru will have my head if something happens to her!"

*A/N Song of the day: **Beautiful memories** from Inuyasha. The link is: /floDcwOb-hY


	79. The beginning of the End

Far away, Sesshomaru frowned as he cut through Magatsuhi's spiritual face once more, only for nothing to happen.

' _That's odd._ ' He thought to himself, unable to comprehend the mixed signals he was getting. ' _The scent is unmistakable. It must be him._ '

And yet, it wasn't. The spirit before him refused to be cut down no matter how many times Sesshomaru's Tenseiga appeared to slice through him. And all the while, Byakuya of the Mirage was watching from nearby with a smirk on his face as Sesshomaru failed over and over again to kill Magatsuhi, an impossible notion with his Tenseiga. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

Byakuya of the Mirage…

Sesshomaru sheathed his Tenseiga, understanding and anger boiling inside of him.

' _Now I understand._ ' He thought, frustrated with himself. ' _How foolish of me!_ '

Sesshomaru suddenly leapt up… at Byakuya. That infuriating smirk dropped and an alarmed expression crossed the incarnation's face as Byakuya hastily dodged away from Sesshomaru as the dog demon swiped viciously with his poison claws.

Sesshomaru ignored the demon as he cut down the source of the scent he was smelling. And the dog demon's eyes narrowed in anger as a clay jar filled with Magatsuhi's scent smashed under his fist.

The image of Magatsuhi's face, the mirage, disappeared as Byakuya realized he had been found out. The smirk returned to the demon's face as he faced an incensed Sesshomaru, who growled, "So that's where the scent was coming from."

"Yes." Byakuya admitted freely now that the game was up. "A piece of the flesh that you sliced off. It carries a fraction of the soul that couldn't escape in time. More than enough to summon _you_ from a great distance."

Sesshomaru's face was impassive but inside he stirred furiously. He had been tricked, his nose which he had always trusted had been used against him. And there was only one explanation for why Naraku, Magatsuhi and Byakuya would have gone to such great lengths to draw Sesshomaru so far away.

As if to confirm his thoughts, Byakuya smiled as he said insincerely, "Unfortunately, it took you too long to notice. My condolences."

The smirk became wider and his tone more genuine as Byakuya added coyly, "But, while you're here, I figure why not have you amuse me a while longer?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed just slightly as he was suddenly surrounded by several hundred demons. His tone was cool however, as the dog demon said quite calmly, "You underestimate me, Byakuya. Do you honestly believe you can impede me with demons as weak as these?"

"Well," Byakuya reasoned quite contently. "That is why I gathered a thousand of them-"

Almost before Byakuya had even finished speaking, Sesshomaru grasped his Bakusaiga and he swung in one strong movement.

"Bakusaiga!"

In a flash of green, rippling light, every single demon was sliced down, leaving a stunned Byakuya in the midst of the falling demon flesh that rained down on the Earth below.

"What?" He gasped, his eye twitching in disbelief as he - for the first time - was left truly shocked… and dare he say, impressed. "All of them at once?"

Sesshomaru meanwhile had ignored what could only be another copy of the elusive incarnation. Instead he was already flying quickly away, covering ground much faster than when he had been tracking Magatsuhi's faint scent the first time. Now, he followed his nose to chase Yuki, a far easier target that he picked up in a second. She was heading swiftly away from him, chasing another scent Sesshomaru recognized. Kohaku. Except his scent was defiled and Sesshomaru knew what it could only mean.

Additionally, Yuki was alone, although Sesshomaru detected Inuyasha and his half-brother's human companion's scent fast approaching the half-demoness as well. But that also meant something had happened at the village to leave Jaken, the female demon slayer and the monk behind for while Yuki may have left the little girl for her safety, the others would have tried to follow the half-demoness. Anything that could have left the demon slayer behind from the brother she loved dearly meant that Kohaku was a, and in, serious danger.

And if Kohaku was so dangerous and endangered...

' _Yuki._ '

* * *

Yuki raced after the dragon demon that carried Kohaku, possessed by Magatsuhi's spirit.

Demons continued to get in her way, slowing her down as the stormcloud that had been attacking the village as a distraction followed their master and protected him. She was fighting hundreds of demons, and she could feel the sunset approaching as her powers dwindled.

' _Dammit! Why tonight?'_ Yuki thought viciously as she swung her Adamant whip and cut down another good fifty or so demons.

Kohaku was getting smaller but Yuki picked up the pace once more as she cleared another path - it wouldn't be long before more demons came after her but she would take the window of opportunity while she could.

' _Kohaku… I won't let you die, not like this.'_ She promised in her head as she ran. ' _Not because of something like Magatsuhi!_ '

The next, although she thought it was possibly the last, horde of demons caught up then. Yuki sliced at them, but she knew when she threw her Winter Blaze to minimal effect that the sun must be starting to disappear over the horizon. Her powers...

Her ears perked up as she heard familiar footsteps bounding toward her.

"You damned, stubborn idiot!"

"Welcome back." Yuki replied dryly as Inuyasha - with Kagome on his back - caught up to her.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled, clearing the last of the demons easily with one stroke.

Yuki scowled even as she didn't pause in her running. _Damn him, life is so not fair._

Inuyasha easily caught up to her as Yuki continued to run, and it was obvious to both of them that he was matching his pace to hers although Yuki was running as fast as she could, the sunset already affecting her. Kagome hadn't seemed to notice at first, but when she saw Yuki's breathing was more laboured than it should have been, the human girl finally put two and two together.

"Yuki!" Kagome gasped as she realized what night it must be, while Inuyasha yelled at his foster sister in frustration, "You moron! What are you doing when the moon's about to rise?"

"Magatushi's got Kohaku!" Yuki shouted back, not slowing down. "And I'll be damned if anything happens to him on my watch!"

Inuyasha growled, but there was no time to argue further. Instead, he snapped, "Yuki, if anything happens to you, just know that I'll hold you fully responsible and kill you myself!"

"That makes no sense." Kagome muttered and Inuyasha yelled, "It doesn't matter!"

"Shut up, Yasha, we need to get Kohaku!" Yuki interjected. "You can yell at me later, but right now he's our priority. I know I'm holding you up, so go!"

Inuyasha growled. But they all knew Kohaku was about to be in serious trouble, so the half demon nodded, even if somewhat reluctantly.

"Kagome, hang on!"

He sped up, going on ahead just as they spotted a huge, black cloud in the distance.

"Look at that cloud!" Kagome gasped and Inuyasha snarled, "It's Naraku."

Yuki saw the beginnings of what appeared to be tentacles creeping out from the cloud, getting ready to absorb Kohaku's shard, and she yelled, "Yasha, hurry!"

"On it!"

Inuyasha bounded onward, closing in on Naraku.

"Adamant Barrage!" Inuyasha yelled as he got closer, swinging his Tetsusaiga.

Spears of adamant went flying out, slicing off the head of the demon that Kohaku rode. Instantly, the remaining body of the snake-like demon fell toward the Earth, taking Kohaku and Magatsuhi with it.

"Kohaku!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran closer, Yuki trailing behind.

Magatsuhi narrowed his eyes, irritation pouring out of him. He raised Kohaku's hand, releasing the extended form of the demon slayer's sickle, before he launched the sickle at the approaching half demons.

Inuyasha leapt up, dodging the attack while Yuki jumped to the side and out of the way. They all looked up, before horror gripped them as they saw Kohaku dangling from the handle of the sickle far above their heads. If he fell from that height, he would die for certain and Yuki's heart skipped a beat.

Magatsuhi was calm as he surveyed them with Kohaku's eyes before he called scathingly, "So, you've come back to take the Jewel shard. Get any closer and I shall tear this boy's body apart, limb from limb!"

Yuki had finally caught up to Inuyasha by this point, but she grit her teeth as she found herself unable to get any closer. Inuyasha growled from beside her, but he too was grounded and helpless as Magatsuhi literally dangled Kohaku before their eyes while the spirit continued cruelly.

"I am immaterial - it won't hurt me. This boy's body is nothing more than a vessel for the shard."

Yuki bared her teeth angrily at that while Inuyasha bristled. Kagome had been unusually quiet, but the teenage girl suddenly notched an arrow and fired at Magatsuhi, surprising all of them. For a split second, Yuki saw hope as she saw Kagome's spiritual arrow flying true toward the shard imbedded in the back of Kohaku's neck - but then the arrow bounced away before it could even come into contact with the boy.

Kagome gasped while Yuki sucked in a sharp breath and Inuyasha snarled, "What?!"

"Foolish girl!" Magatsuhi smirked. "It's hopeless! Don't tell me that you've already forgotten that I've sealed your spiritual power."

Inuyasha growled, while Kagome said anxiously, "Even the sacred arrow doesn't work."

Yuki swore quietly while Magatsuhi scoffed, "Kikyo's magic has no effect on _me_. Now, watch as the Shikon Jewel is made whole again!"

The spirit raised Kohaku's body up, lifting him higher and toward Naraku's miasma cloud. It brought Kohaku ever closer to the tentacles trailing down from the sky, but Yuki was going to be damned if she let anyone take Kohaku so easily.

"Over my dead body!" She yelled as she sprinted up Kohaku's extended weapon, Inuyasha close behind her.

"Yuki!" Inuyasha yelled. "Be careful, idiot!"

But she ignored him completely as she yelled, "Kohaku! Wake up! Kohaku!"

But of course, it was no use, and both Yuki and Inuyasha found themselves suddenly trapped as Kohaku's weapon - extending beyond the boy's capacity under Magatsuhi's influence - speared itself in an attempt to cut the two half-demons off. The blades missed but still caught onto the edges of both Inuyasha and Yuki's clothes, pinning them down while Magatsuhi sneered.

"Wake up, you say?" He repeated scathingly. "Don't you know what will happen when he does?"

"You'll be sorry, that's what will happen!" Yuki snapped back as she fought to free herself, Inuyasha struggling similarly beside her.

"You're sure about that?" Magatsuhi asked, his expression darkening and making Yuki pause.

"Why?" She asked slowly, sensing something far more sinister at play than Magatsuhi possessing Kohaku's body - as if that weren't sinister enough.

"Let's just say," Magatsuhi answered offhandedly. "If you could see what the tainted Shikon Jewel was showing Kohaku right now, you'd understand."

"What was that?" Inuyasha snarled while Yuki frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She growled, before understanding dawned. Inuyasha and Kagome's quiet explanations about Sango and Kohaku's history, what felt like years ago but was in reality a few months ago, came crashing back. She remembered the story behind Kohaku's impossible existence; more importantly, she recalled the horrific story of why he shouldn't be alive anymore.

Magatsuhi smiled as he saw the horrified understanding dawning on the other three, and he cackled, "All of Kohaku's dreadful sins - the power of the shard is forcing him to relive the day he killed his father and clan, over and over again."

"No way." Inuyasha growled, anger and concern making his voice deep and guttural.

"You mean, all this time-?" Kagome whispered in equal horror below as she stared up at Kohaku's possessed body.

"All this time." Magatsuhi confirmed remorselessly. "If Kohaku is forced to wake up now to the reality of his past, it would break his very soul."

The spirit paused, before adding almost thoughtfully, "No - I'd say his soul has already been broken."

A trickle of blood slipped out from the corner of Kohaku's eye, like a tear escaping him. Yuki jerked when she saw it, for she knew that unlike regular tears that fell when the body or heart ached too much, blood tears only fell when the very soul of a being was broken down and beaten.

"You monster." Yuki hissed at Magatushi.

"No," Magatsuhi corrected calmly. "He is the monster."

"That's not true!"

They all turned, startled by the new voice, and Yuki's eyes widened as she saw Sango coming toward them astride Kirara's back.

"Sango?! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha gasped, smelling fresh blood on the demon slayer.

But the young woman ignored him as she shouted firmly, "Even if it's true, even if you're reliving that day, you have to wake up Kohaku!"

Magatushi started and he turned in surprise as Sango stopped above Inuyasha and Yuki, her eyes fixed on her brother as she yelled, "Wake _up_ , Kohaku!"

"What a cruel sister you are." Magatsuhi responded… but in Kohaku's voice alone.

Yuki's ears flattened in anger at the cruelty while Magatsuhi continued in Kohaku's voice while boring bloodied eyes into Sango's own pain filled ones, "If I wake up, I'll die. You should know that."

"You have to fight back, Kohaku!" Sango answered sharply, her voice stern but unable to hide the heartbreak as she knew the pain her brother would be in.

But she also knew he could be strong, that he had to fight if he was going to have even a chance of living and moving on from the past, and she yelled, "Please, Kohaku!"

Her pleas fell on deaf ears, however, and Magatsuhi just smiled slyly.

"Your words are meaningless now." He said calmly, back to his normal voice even as he used Kohaku's mouth to speak. Yuki's eyes widened as she heard Kohaku's faint heartbeat stop, and she prayed it was her failing half-demon senses - but she knew in her heart that it wasn't.

"The damage is done! He is beyond you now!" Magatsuhi laughed.


End file.
